<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RECUPERARTE by Tsukimorikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219436">RECUPERARTE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimorikan/pseuds/Tsukimorikan'>Tsukimorikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimorikan/pseuds/Tsukimorikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HAN PASADO CINCO AÑOS LAN ZHAN Y EN ESTE TIEMPO MUCHAS COSAS HAN CAMBIANDO...<br/>HE ENCONTRADO A MI PADRE Y CON ÉL RECIBÍ TODO EL AMOR QUE ME FUE NEGADO MIENTRAS VIVÍ EN LA MANSIÓN DE TU FAMILIA...<br/>PERO TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE HA HECHO MIS DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS, ESA DULCE NIÑA QUE TIENE TUS OJOS SÍ LAN ZHAN TIENE TUS OJOS, AFORTUNADAMENTE NO TIENE TU SEMBLANTE DE PALO...</p><p>NO SÉ PORQUE DICES QUE QUIERES RECUPERARNOS, SI NO HAS PERDIDO NADA...<br/>TÚ FUISTE CLARO, ME DIJISTE QUE ABORTARA O REGALARA MI BEBÉ...</p><p>(POR UN ERROR EN LA REDACCIÓN HE DECIDIDO VOLVER A SUBIR LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ TENGA COHERENCIA)<br/>¿QUÉ QUIERES RECUPERAR LAN ZHAN?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin ZiXuan x Jiang YanLi, Lan xichen x jiang cheng, Wei Wuxian x Lan Wangji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PRÓLOGO...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan Zhan...<br/>
Me he dado cuenta, muy tarde de que sólo jugaste conmigo y con todo el cariño que quise darte, con un cariño tan desinteresado que...que...<br/>
Lo siento, pero ahora debo ver hacia adelante, y tú no estás en esos planes...<br/>
Te dejo todo, desde los peluches, hasta las cartas, desde tu cinta hasta el anillo que me diste diciendo que te casarías conmigo.<br/>
Me diste dos opciones...abortar o regalar a mi bebé; bien yo pongo una tercera en la mesa que será la definitiva ¡RENUNCIO! Nunca te daré el gusto de verme de nuevo llorar por ti, nunca me volverás a ver y sobre todo ¡NUNCA SABRÁS DE TU HIJO! No tienes derecho sobre este cachorro...<br/>
Y descuida que a tu familia no pienso quitarle nada, mi cachorro me tiene a mí y eso me basta...</p><p>Disfruta de tus millones, disfruta de una mujer que no sabe lo que es el respeto hacia la familia y las buenas costumbres, porque sí yo pude haber roto miles de veces las reglas de tu familia, pero nunca hubiera hecho las porquerías que hace esa maldita mujer...<br/>
Adiós Lan Zhan...no pediré que no me busques...porque ¿Cómo vas a buscar a un simple omega muerto de hambre?<br/>
Wei Ying<br/>
El alfa deja caer aquella carta y sus ojos inexpresivos muestran un genuino estado de shock ¿a dónde pudo haber ido el omega travieso? Tiene semanas de embarazo, pero ha dejado todo, sólo se ha llevado su ropa y el poco dinero que su familia le pagan, dado que siempre le han dicho al omega que debe sentirse agradecido de que lo acogieran en la mansión de la familia Lan, y ahora que ha sentido ese vínculo alfa-cachorro...aquel vínculo que le dice que sin ese bebé no esa nada, no es nadie…<br/>
- ¡WEI YING!!!!!!!! –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra 1: Cinco años a futuro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No…no es verdad ¡tú no puedes ser mi papá! –llorando mientras se aferra a su padre, la pequeña niña observa al hombre que desde hace cinco años nunca quiso conocer –¡mami, ese hombre no es mi padre, no lo es! –<br/>El omega sólo puede sentir una mezcla entre querer matar al alfa por decir la verdad en ese día tan nostálgico para su hija, como el deseo de toma a su niña e irse de la escuela, de China, de esconderse en una isla desierta –¿Cómo pudiste decirle la verdad? ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerle esto a mí hija?! –<br/>-Wei Ying, sabias que este día llegaría –es lo único que puede decir el alfa, claro intentó de todo por ganarse el cariño de su hija, desde escucharla, soportar cuando decía que odiaba a su padre por haberlos abandonado a ella y a su papá, darle varias cosas entre ellas un hermoso violín Stradivarius una joya en el ámbito musical – A-Mei…yo –<br/>- ¡Tú no eres mi papá, te odio, te odio! – dando la espalda, alejándose del lugar – ¡yo no soy tu hija, no lo soy! –<br/>- ¡A-Mei! Lan Zhan –dando la espalda al alfa y sintiendo que su corazón se muere…pero él mismo se juró que a su hija la cuidaría de quien fuera incluido su padre –¡nunca te voy a perdonar, eres peor ahora que hace cinco años! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hija?! –empezando a correr detrás de su hija, porque algo le dice, algo le dice que su niña corre peligro.<br/>La vida no siempre es amable, a veces el Karma llega y te da una patada…todo lo que hiciste fue por honor y preservar el apellido de tu familia, claro el omega de quien te enamoraste era un simple sirviente muerto de hambre; a qué podría aspirar él sin nada de educación, siendo un recogido que antes deberia estar agradecido por haber sido acogido por la familia Lan. <br/>-¡Wei Ying, Wei Mei! – corriendo detrás de su omega y de su hija de cinco años, una dulce niña que una vez le dijera “me gustaría que tú fueras mi padre, tú si me quieres…tú no me abandonarías ni a mi papi ¿verdad?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Extra 2: Cuando un matrimonio termina de la peor forma...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un joven se encuentra visitando a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano al hospital…luego de que este fuera intervenido de emergencia y se le tuviera que hacer una cesárea para salvar a su pequeño hijo de ocho meses de gestación…<br/>-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Jiang Cheng…puedes reconsiderarlo –<br/>-No hay nada que reconsiderar Wei WuXian -mientras arrulla a su pequeño hijo recién nacido –le pasé demasiadas cosas, pero esto…esto no puedo pasarlo, sí tanto me desprecia ¿Por qué no anula nuestro matrimonio? Pero no; tenia que llegar hasta este punto, golpearme hasta casi dejarme muerto sin importarle mi estado –con una clara imagen de lo que su esposo le había hecho el día anterior, sin mediar palabra siquiera arremetió en contra del omega embarazado y de no ser por el pequeño sobrino de este y su hermano del alma, la historia seria otra – no expondré a mi bebé…pensé que Lan Huan no era como su hermano, que bien sabia disimular tras esa sonrisa –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, Lan Huan debe tener una buena razón…–aunque si el omega es honesto ¿Qué razón puede tener el mayor de los hermanos jade para haber hecho esto? <br/>-Wei WuXian, la única razón es que nunca me quiso. Su tío arregló este matrimonio porque no iba a permitir que el hombre futuro cabeza de la familia Lan se casara con un beta como Jin GuangYao, yo no valgo nada en su vida, ni siquiera quería a nuestro hijo…desde que…supo de su existencia me dejó en claro que no quería a mi bebé –llevando a su pequeño contra su pecho, y tratando de no llorar puesto que recordar las palabras de su esposo al saber de su embarazo le duelen, le duelen mucho – yo, yo era el único que estaba enamorado de esta relación, pero ya estoy decidido…padre me ha dado su apoyo igual madre –<br/>-Es verdad, al menos cuentas con ellos…por cierto ¿Qué ha dicho el pavo real y YanLi? –<br/>-Mi hermana está furiosa, lo mismo mi cuñado…hasta dónde me dijeron mis padres anoche Jin ZiXuan fue a golpear a Lan Huan por haber lastimado a Jin Ling, hablando de mi sobrino ¿Cómo está? –preguntando por su pequeño salvador, su tierno sobrino de tres años<br/>-A-Ling está bien, A-Mei está con él…creo que puedo hablar con el pavo real – Jiang Cheng se queda mirándolo y lleva de una vez una de sus manos a su rostro –¿Qué? No dije nada malo además ¿Qué te parecería que A-Mei y A-Ling se casaran? –<br/>-Desvergonzado, tú hija tiene cinco años y A-Ling tiene tres-<br/>-Por eso –cerrando uno de sus ojos –están en la edad perfecta para empezar a interactuar, además de que van a la misma escuela, frecuentan los mismos amigos…–<br/>-A mí no me metas en tus cuentos raros, muchos menos a mi bebé –besando la frente de su bebé, mientras este toma uno de sus dedos –ni siquiera he pensado un nombre para mi hijo…<br/>-JingYi creo que es un nombre perfecto, aunque…–<br/>-Sí Lan Huan no quiso reconocerlo durante mi embarazo, no tiene derecho a reconocerlo ahora, este niño es mío, mío y de nadie más; oye –<br/>-Dime, por cierto déjame cargar a mi sobrino – extendiendo sus brazos, para recibir aquel pequeño bulto pelinegro –no es por provocarte una embolia, pero A-Yi es idéntico a Lan Huan…bien dicen hijo negado…<br/>-Así como A-Mei se parece a Lan Zhan ¿verdad? –viendo como el otro omega agacha su cabeza y asienta – y ese asunto ¿Qué tal val? –Wei Ying apenas niega con su cabeza –sigues sin querer que esté cerca de la niña…<br/>-A-Mei es mí hija, mía y de nadie más…Lan Zhan no tiene derechos sobre ella –jugando con esa pequeña naricita roja hasta que hace estornudar al bebé –es una cosita tan preciosa, me hubiera gustado que hubieras visto a A-Mei de bebé…tienes razón, Lan Huan es igual o incluso peor que su hermano –entregando a JingYi a su madre – ¿sabes cuándo te darán el alta?<br/>-Mañana, es una fortuna…también darán el alta a A-Yi…por cierto –Wei Ying se queda mirando –gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo –<br/>-Para eso somos los hermanos –se acerca y abraza a Jiang Cheng –y ahora disfruta a tu bebé, bien me tengo que ir, A-Mei tiene que dormir temprano además le dije que cuando les dieran el alta iríamos a ver a tu bebé – sonriendo y llenando de seguridad el corazón de su hermano del alma<br/>-Claro, padre va a querer verlos y yo también…pero…aún –llevando nuevamente a su bebé contra su pecho – no quiero a Lan Huan cerca…<br/>-Creo que el señor FengMian y la señora Yu ZiYuan primero matan a Lan Huan antes que dejar que ponga un pie en la mansión de la familia Jiang, pero seria bueno que le dejaras en claro las cosas a Lan Huan…con respecto a la anulación de su matrimonio y el hecho de que no lo quieres cerca del bebé –<br/>-Cuando me sienta en condiciones hablaré con él sobre este asunto –viendo como llega una enfermera y se lleva al bebé para que los pediatras lo revisen –no quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto…<br/>-Te refieres ¿a quedar embarazado o tener un hijo por cesárea? –<br/>-No quiero volver a pasar por una cesárea, además luego de que me divorcie de Lan Huan…no creo que vuelva a casarme, viviré para mi hijo, tal como tú lo has hecho con A-Mei –sintiendo un abrazo de parte de Wei Ying – ¿Por qué fue eso?<br/>-Porque yo estuve sólo seis meses de mi embarazo, y porque los últimos meses he tenido contigo y con YanLi una familia…lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo –sintiendo su pecho humedecerse por las lágrimas de Jiang Cheng, necesita tanto desahogarse…–bien me voy entonces, mañana iré con A-Mei a verte a tu casa…<br/>A la mañana siguiente, un hombre muy elegante para vestir con una sonrisa radiante y en sus manos un enorme regalo para una personita especial…llega al hospital y se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones de maternas ubicadas en el ultimo piso, pero al llegar ve la camilla y la pequeña vacías…y a una enfermera acomodando todo…<br/>-Disculpe señorita, pero Jiang Cheng…el omega que dio a luz hace dos días ¿en dónde se encuentra?<br/>-Usted ¿Qué es del paciente?<br/>-Soy su esposo, Lan Huan –viendo la enfermera hace un saludo de respeto –por favor, necesito saber de mi esposo y mi hijo<br/>-El señor Jiang ya fue dado de alta, junto con su pequeño bebé…por fortuna el desprendimiento de placenta; aunque fue grave no causó complicaciones en el pequeño ¿necesita algo más? –<br/>-¿Desprendimiento? Pero ¿Por qué le ocurrió eso? Dejando caer el enorme osito de peluche que llevaba en sus manos –teniendo un terrible presentimiento, lo ultimo que recuerda de hace dos días es…haber discutido nuevamente con Jiang Cheng, irse a ver con su amante y luego haber recibido un puño de parte del cuñado de Jiang Cheng, sólo así supo que este estaba en el hospital dando a luz – señorita por favor, dígame bien lo sucedido…<br/>-Bueno, sólo sabemos lo que el señor Wei WuXian dijo al bajar de la ambulancia, nos dijo que alguien irrumpió en la casa de la familia Jin, y golpeo salvajemente al señor Jiang Cheng, especialmente su vientre; al parecer quién sea el que lastimo a su esposo…quería provocarle un aborto, también agredieron al pequeño hijo del señor Jin ZiXuan<br/>-“¡Sólo me causas problemas, arruinaste mi vida!” gracias, señorita – tratando de sonreír nuevamente, pero le es muy difícil –he estado ocupado con el trabajo, me siento tan culpable por no haber podido proteger a mi familia “claro…culpable…” – dando media vuelta, y se dirige a su auto para ir a ver a su esposo, creyendo que llevarían a Jiang Cheng a su mansión, primero se dirige allá…<br/>Pero al llegar sólo ve a su hermano y por la cara de este sólo una cosa ha pasado…Wei Ying lo ha vuelto a rechazar, así que se dirige hacia la habitación de Jiang Cheng esperando que este se encuentre allá y con este su pequeño hijo recién nacido; pero al llegar…sólo silencio y soledad puede encontrar, y sólo encuentra la cama tendida, la pequeña cuna sin rastros de algún bebé y sobre la cama de Jiang Cheng, una manta que el omega estaba terminando de tejer para su bebé – A-Cheng ¿en dónde estás?<br/>-Hmnmm –haciendo que su hermano mayor se gire –Jiang Cheng no está acá…además después de lo que hiciste no creo que Jiang FengMian hubiera permitido que su hijo volviera a esta casa, más aun con mi sobrino…<br/>-¿Después de lo que hice? –tomando la manta y llevándola a su pecho mientras intenta inultamente no llorar –yo…<br/>-Tú provocaste que el parto de Jiang Cheng se adelantara – viendo como los ojos de su hermanos se cierran tratando de oprimir el llanto –hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste?<br/>-No…no recuerdo haberlo hecho ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fiesta de Compromiso...Cruzando nuestras miradas..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>China bello país con una de las culturas más bellas del mundo, y tan avanzado tecnológicamente que causa sensación a nivel mundial…pero para un joven omega de quince años, si tan sólo pudiera salir para ver toda la belleza que esa nación tiene para ofrecer, pero tiene que resignarse a que al menos está terminando sus estudios secundarios…dado que es lo máximo que le ofrece la prestigiosa y asquerosamente millonaria familia Lan…luego de haber sido vendido por su madre siendo un recién nacido…se preguntarán ¿trata de blancas en estos tiempos? No, la matriarca de la familia Lan no tuvo corazón para ver como su examiga abandonaba a su bebé en cualquier parte, y prefirió comprar a ese niño y criarlo…pero su esposo decidió volverlo un empleado, y en caso de que sus hijos se comportaran mal este omega seria quien recibiera los castigos, pero cosa contraria el omega es quién tiene con los nervios de punta a la familia Lan…<br/>-Afortunadamente sólo le resta este año a ese Wei Ying – mientras el hombre mayor toma un taza de café y se prepara para ir al bufete del que es dueño, por cierto A-Huan –el mayor de los hermanos Lan levanta la mirada y entrega una sonrisa cálida a su padre – espero que ya hayas terminado esa absurda relación con el bastardo de Jin GuangShan –<br/>-Padre no veo porque no te agrada A-Yao, es un joven con muchos talentos y virtudes, es hijo de uno de nuestros socios ¿Qué tiene de malo? – tomando un poco de jugo de naranja, mientras observa a la prometida de su hermano, una mujer que nunca le ha agradado – <br/>-A-Huan, deberías escuchar a tu padre, ese GuangYao es un bastardo y es un beta ¿Qué puedes esperar de él? –<br/>-Yo lo amo, eso es todo lo que me importa. Cambiando de tema ¿mi hermano? –<br/>-Este regresará en horas de la noche, ha culminado con éxito sus estudios…aunque hubiera preferido que siguiera el linaje de la familia, hermano debiste convencerlo para que no estudiara música ¿de qué puede vivir? –<br/>-QiRen, déjalo…A-Zhan siempre quiso ser músico no digas eso de no tendrá de que vivir…la música le puede generar buenos ingresos además con su historial académico puede conseguir un buen empleo – sonriendo levemente al recordar a su hijo menor, quién desde niño siempre demostró un gusto muy especial por la música, no por hobbies sino por pasión –además suficientes abogados hay en la familia, nosotros dos, mi difunta esposa, A-Huan –<br/>-Bien, bien no seguiré con lo mismo – observando que falta cierta personita alborotadora en la mansión – ¿Dónde está Wei Ying? –<br/>-Ese omega inútil está en el instituto –suegro ¿Por qué le tiene consideraciones? Ni siquiera es su hijo “y tantas veces que me ha ignorado” – claro ¿Qué más puede pensar la mujer? Sola durante varios meses dado que Lan Zhan se encontraba en Alemania terminando sus estudios, necesita desfogarse, dado que su prometido, sólo accede a intimar luego de casados…”que molesto” puede pensar la mujer esa – suegro…<br/>- LingJiao, tengo que hacerlo…no es que me agrade pero sabiendo que Jiang FengMian y su esposa lo están buscando, luego de que SanRen dijera la verdad…es mejor que ese niño pase como un “familiar” a que sepan que tenemos un sirviente ignorante en la mansión –<br/>-Padre, creo que deberías ser honesto con los Jiang, Yu ZiYuan está buscando a su sobrino desde hace años…creo que si se enteraran de que está acá, no puedo imaginarme la ira de esa mujer – claro esa mujer enojada es peor que el demonio, luego de saber que su hermana vendió a su hijo, simplemente por evitar la vergüenza de saberse embarazada y sin casarse, aún más de un alfa como Wei ChangZe, aunque… – por cierto ¿Qué ha sido de la vida de Wei ChangZe? – observa a su padre negar con la cabeza, nadie sabe de ese alfa desde hace años <br/>Mientras en uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de toda China, un chico se encuentra evadiendo la clase de matemáticas, en realidad odia las matemáticas…pero prefiere las clases de biología y afines…su sueño más grande es ser médico, pero sabe que en el momento en que reciba su grado; esos sueños tendrán que terminar, sus benefactores y empleadores le han dejado en claro que él no tiene derecho a estudiar en la universidad, aunque teniendo a su hermano del alma buscándolo, quiera o no tendrá que ir a clases…<br/>-Bien me esconderé acá y esperaré que den las dos para volver a la mansión de los Lan –<br/>-¡Wei Ying ¿en dónde demonios te metiste?! “este siempre logra evadir las clases ¿Cómo puede ser el mejor del instituto?” –<br/>-“Genial, ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?” –tratando de que no lo vean mientras se agazapa en las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto –<br/>-Wei Ying, sal de ahí tenemos que ir a clase de cálculo…además hoy es la cena de compromiso de mi hermana, si te castigan los Lan…no podrás verla – <br/>Usando la mayor debilidad del omega, su hermana mayor que está a unos meses de contraer nupcias…además fue muy duro lograr convencer a su madre de que invitara al sirviente más joven de los Lan, bueno los hermanos Jiang le tienen demasiado afecto al omega abandonado, además de que este siempre que puede los arrastra en cuanta travesura se le ocurra… –Jiang Cheng, ¿Por qué usas mi debilidad? Sabes que quiero demasiado a YanLi –<br/>-Por eso lo hago, además hoy es el examen final ¿lo vas a perder por que no te gustan las matemáticas? –<br/>-Odio esa materia – mientras sale de las gradas se estira y acomoda su cola de caballo <br/>-Sí la odiarás y lo que quieras, pero eres el mejor…por cierto ¿Qué te dijeron de…? –<br/>- Qing Heng-Jun, fue muy claro conmigo…cuando termine el instituto, tendré que meterme de lleno en la mansión – mostrando un semblante muy triste, su sueño siempre ha sido ser médico…es lo único que sabe de su padre, él era médico –espero poder convencer al señor Lan, en verdad deseo estudiar medicina –<br/>-¿Cómo pretendes estudiar una carrera tan compleja? No es por hacerte sentir mal, pero esa carrera tiene matemáticas y muchas –<br/>-Yo también te quiero A-Cheng – dando un codazo a su amigo mientras tristemente, casi como si fuera al cadalso se dirige hacia el salón mientras piensa en cierta persona que llegará en horas de la noche “Lan Zhan…¿Cómo te habrá ido en Alemania?” <br/>Mientras en una mansión de la ciudad de Dresde, un hombre simplemente puede leer los informes que han llegado desde China, desde que su hermana le dijera de ese hijo…no ha descansado hasta dar con él, pero primeramente tiene que hacer una visita, luego de dejar todos sus pendientes en esa ciudad, tomará un vuelo a China…para hablar con la madre de su hijo, CangSe SanRen porque una cosa fue que ella lo dejara, otra muy diferente es que le ocultara su embarazo, vendiera a su hijo…todo por evitar la vergüenza. Al caer la noche en China, todos se encuentran reunidos en la mansión de la familia Jiang, espero porque la joven comprometida haga su entrada, para anunciar oficialmente ante la sociedad que la omega hija de Jiang FengMian y el alfa hijo de Jin GuangShan estarán comprometidos desde ese momento, con fecha de boda próxima, aunque para la novia los nervios son mayores, puesto que sabe que es un matrimonio arreglado sólo un par de veces ha visto a su prometido…y este ha dejado claro una cosa NO QUIERE CASARSE…pero nadie sabe que el joven alfa cambiara al ver a su bella prometida.<br/>-A-Cheng ¿le dijiste que viniera verdad? –<br/>-Por supuesto que se lo dije hermana, espero que los Lan lo dejen venir…además le dije en claro que tú te pondrías triste si no venía – observando el reloj de la pared, de su muñeca – le romperé las piernas si no viene –<br/>Mientras…<br/>-Ya sabes Wei Ying, te comportas…no toleraré tus payasadas en la mansión de la familia Jiang –<br/>-Sí señor ¿algo más? “Qing Heng-Jun está más severo hoy” –<br/>-Solamente no nos hagas perder cara, sirviente – <br/>-Creí que era una fiesta decente, no una trata de blancas – esquivando por poco el vaso de agua <br/>-¡Infeliz, cuando Lan Zhan regrese te hará tragar tus ofensas! – mientras da la espalda haciéndose la ofendida<br/>-Wei Ying, compórtate…además sé muy bien que tienes conflictos con el hijo de Jin GuangShan –<br/>-No es mi culpa que Jin ZiXuan se comporte como un pavo real, es más ese no está a la altura de alguien como YanLi – mientras da la espalda y se dirige hacia la entrada de la mansión, aunque tiene que dirigirse en taxi hasta la mansión de los Jiang – ni siquiera por hoy me pueden tratar como un ser humano –<br/>Pero el omega no nota el auto que se detiene en la entrada de la mansión y desde el momento en que su ojos grises se crucen con aquellos ojos dorados, fríos pero a la vez tan cálidos su mundo dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados, en donde las lágrimas y los corazones rotos serán el pan de cada día…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Verdades descubiertas...compromisos rotos...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pero el alfa bien que ha notado a quien sale como si nada de su casa, aunque no lo reconoce a la primera...bueno estuvo lejos de su hogar un tiempo considerable.<br/>- ¿Quién eres? – observando al chico que usa, un traje elegante sin la corbata y lleva su cabello suelto a excepción de una sencilla coleta atada – contesta…<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Wei Ying…que desconsiderado como has roto el corazón de este omega sensible – llevando una mano a su pecho, en total dramatismo –<br/>-¿Wei Ying? Es extraño ¿Por qué vistes así? –<br/>-Eh…no es porque quiera, pero esta noche se hará publico el compromiso de la hija mayor de los Jiang, ella y su hermano me han invitado – sonriendo, porque aunque no desee ir dado que lo miraran como fuera poca cosa, ver a los que considera sus hermanos llena su pecho de alegría – veo que has llegado temprano de Alemania ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿hiciste muchas cosas, conociste chicas? – dando un codazo al hombre joven parado – oh vamos Lan Zhan –<br/>-Viaje agradable, me enfoqué en mis estudios…sabes que estoy comprometido –<br/>-Tsk, si supieras clase de mujer que tienes por prometida –<br/>-¿Dijiste algo? – arqueando una ceja –<br/>-Eh…no, no nada – moviendo sus manos rápidamente – simplemente dije pobre de mi querido amigo Lan Zhan, casarse con una mujer como Wang LingJiao –<br/>-Deberás respetarla, dado que le servirás a ella también –<br/>-Eso está por verse mi querido alfa, bueno me tengo que ir…debo tomar un taxi, o Jiang Cheng romperá mis piernas – alejándose unos cuantos pasos, cuando siente que toman su mano – Eh…¿pasa algo Lan Zhan? <br/>-Yo te llevaré –<br/>-No…no hace falta, tengo dinero…lo poco que me da tu señor padre me alcanza para pagar un taxi, además a tu noviecita le puede dar un ataque que hará el Botox se salga de su rostro – riendo a carcajadas, mientras Lan Zhan aprieta su mano – oye de acuerdo, acuerdo no se le caerá el Botox, pero se le pueden desacomodar los implantes – sintiendo su mano más apretada – ¡Auch entendí el mensaje, ahora suéltame! –<br/>-¡Wei Ying, debiste irte hace tiempo! – el mencionado se gira perfectamente aterrado, dado que nadie puede ver que un sirviente salga con los señores – A-Huan ¿en qué momento llegaste? Y ¿Por qué sostienes la mano de este sirviente? –<br/>-¡Lan Zhan, ¿Por qué sostienes la mano de ese asqueroso omega?! ¡me ofendes de ese modo! – tratando de fingir llanto la pobre mujer, claro…ella puede serle infiel a su prometido, incluso coquetearle a Wei Ying, pero pobre del que toque o mire al menor de los hermanos Jade <br/>-Hmnmm, padre…A-Jiao llegué un poco antes, estaba reprendiendo a este sirviente por salir sin permiso – mirando al omega con una cara de “más te vale seguir la corriente” <br/>-Es…es verdad, amo Lan…el joven amo Lan me estaba reprendiendo no creía que los Jiang me hayan invitado a la cena de compromiso, es más estaba por ir a buscarlo para informarle de la llegada del joven amo – sonando genuinamente adolorido, claro su mano está roja tornándose morada – joven amo, mi mano –<br/>-A-Zhan suéltalo, es verdad le he dado permiso de asistir a la fiesta; claro debe comportarse o permitiré que Yu ZiYuan lo castigue con Zi Dian – al observar como liberan la mano del joven, sólo puede verlo con el desprecio que siempre le ha tenido – y bien ¿Qué estás esperando, que te lleve hasta allá? – el omega apenas niega con su cabeza, y se aleja lentamente <br/>-Hermano, si quieres puedo llamar a otro empleado para que lleve tus cosas –<br/>-No será necesario, sólo vine a saludar rápidamente a todos…recibí un mensaje de que estaba invitado a la cena…me he cambiado en un hotel –<br/>-De ser así sobrino, deberías venir con nosotros –<br/>-Tío es usted muy amable, pero me iré en mi auto – dando la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia su auto y lo pone en marcha, sólo tiene un objetivo en mente, alcanzar al omega…dado que ha sentido algo en el ambiente y necesita confirmarlo…un tenue aroma a flor de loto debe saber de quién es…<br/> Al llegar a la calle que conecta con la entrada de la mansión, Lan Zhan puede apreciar desde lejos algo que no ha notado en el omega…el muchacho tiene buen cuerpo, la ultima vez que lo vio, apenas era un omega “pequeño” según él; y ahora que lo ha vuelto a ver, lo considera un omega hermoso incluso más hermoso que las omegas femeninas – Wei Ying –<br/>-Eh joven amo ¿pasa algo? – viendo como el alfa abre la puerta del lado del pasajero – Eh…<br/>-Sube antes de que mi padre venga para acá – observando por el retrovisor la limusina que se acerca – apúrate –<br/>-Claro ¿Quién no quisiera viajar con el alfa más codiciado de la zona? – sonriendo puesto que ha notado como las puntas de las orejas del alfa se han puesto roja –<br/>-Desvergonzado – mientras pone en marcha el auto<br/>-Pero ¿Por qué me dices así Lan Zhan? Acaso ¿estoy equivocado?, no es por nada pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, deberías ver a todas mis compañeras mueren porque al menos les dirijas la palabra…dicen tantas cosas y varias obscenas sería tan divertido que las escucharas – sonriendo mientras acomoda el flequillo de su cabello <br/>-Hmnmm, soy un hombre comprometido –<br/>-Comprometido con una inmoral – sintiendo que el auto frena de golpe – Eh…¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Deberías disculparte –<br/>-No tengo porque, esa mujer es eso…una desvergonzada con todas sus letras… – <br/>-Si no eres capaz de hablar bien de LingJiao… – observando al joven que baja de auto – ¿Qué haces?<br/>-No hablaré bien de ella, ¿quieres seguir viviendo engañado? Pues allá tú Lan Zhan…esa mujer es una prostituta con aires de grandeza y cuando te des cuenta de ello, espero estar ahí para decirte “te lo dije”  y no hace falta que me lleves hasta Lotus Pier…puedo ir solo, al fin que camino me has acortado – empezando a andar lentamente<br/>Mientras que el alfa se queda observando al omega irse, solo puede pensar una cosa “el aroma es de él, y es delicioso” haciendo que sus sentidos empiecen a jugarle una muy mala pasada así que debe tomarse un supresor, para que su celo no lo afecte en plena cena con los Jiang. Cuando el alfa llega a la bella mansión de la familia Jiang, Lotus Pier es recibido por los señores y anfitriones mientras que en la habitación de la hija mayor de los señores está se encuentra hablando con su querido amigo omega para que uno se comporte y dos para que no busque problemas con su prometido, ella sabe que Jin ZiXuan y Wei Ying no son precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo…pero lo que no imagina la joven es que su prometido puede ser en extremo cruel, más cuando se trata de humillar a alguien que no tiene padres y que vive de la caridad de una familia como la familia Lan. Mientras que en el despacho, luego de haber dado la bienvenida a sus invitados los Jiang apenas tratan de contenerse dado que al ver al omega un flashback ha pasado por sus mentes…sí Wei ChangZe vestia de ese mismo modo hace años, ahora…bueno siendo dueño de un hospital y una empresa exportadora tiene que vestir mejor.<br/>-Tiene que ser una broma, ¡una maldita broma eso es! –<br/>-Mi señora, deberías calmarte no podemos dejar que nuestros hijos o los invitados se den cuenta de esto –<br/>-FengMian acaso ¿no te diste cuenta? Es increíble que el hijo de mi hermana viviera en la mansión de los Lan ¡y no lo supe! Tantas veces ¡tantas veces que hice menos a ese niño y es mi sobrino! – recibiendo una carica reconfortante en sus hombros – no tengo ni idea de que hacer –<br/>-No podemos decirle a ChangZe, mucho menos a tu hermana…esa mujer cree que tu cuñado está muerto, si se enterara de que está vivo y sus suposiciones eran erradas –<br/>-¡Ja, mi hermana siempre fue una maldita avara! Nunca valoró a ChangZe como debía ser, siempre exigiendo, siempre exigiendo…pero claro abandonó al hombre y luego vende a su hijo – golpeando con fuerza la mesa del centro del despacho – ¿Qué podemos hacer? <br/>-Creo mi señora, que podemos hacer algo…en el instituto siempre toman muestras sanguíneas por si acaso un estudiante sufre de algún accidente –<br/>-Te entiendo, es verdad…no nos negarán las muestras bien conseguiremos esa muestra y la de mi hermana y pobre de ella si Wei Ying es su hijo…ahora entiendo –<br/>-¿Qué sucede mi señora? –<br/>-Ella no puso su apellido a su hijo porque sabía que lo encontraríamos fácilmente, somos hijas de distintos padres, pero se atrevió a colocar el apellido de ChangZe porque es común – acomodando su largo cabello a un lado de sus hombros – bien debemos seguir fingiendo, además ya es hora de que A-Li baje –<br/>Mientras…<br/>-YanLi ya entendí, no molestaré al pavo real –<br/>-A-Ying – mientras sonríe y su hermano le da un codazo al otro – te creo sé que no harás nada imprudente –<br/>-Antes de que lo olvide A-Li, bueno no es que tenga mucho dinero pero – sacando del bolsillo de su abrigo un pequeño detalle – sé que no es nada al lado de lo que te dan tus padres o el pavo real, pero –<br/>-A-Ying es muy hermoso – tomando el pequeño collar con un dije en forma de conejo – mira A-Cheng ¿verdad que está lindo? –<br/>-¿Gastaste todos tus ahorros en ese collar? –<br/>-Son sólo ahorros además logré que la mujer de la tienda me hiciera un descuento – simplemente dejar liberar tu característico aroma y saber que la encargada de la tienda es una alfa y Voalá –<br/>-A-Ying, no debiste…no te dan mucho en la mansión de los Lan – sosteniendo con fuerza el collar, pero en el acto siente las manos del omega rodeando las suyas – Eh…<br/>-No es mucho, pero lo hice porque es tu día, te verás muy linda con ese collar – sin notar que por la puerta entreabierta el prometido de su amiga está observando todo y utilizará eso para hacer lo que más disfruta…humillar al omega<br/>Al avanzar la noche ya se ha dado ha conocer la fecha del matrimonio de los jóvenes, que será a finales del otoño. Mientras tanto el omega se mantiene al margen dado que no quiere causar problemas, aunque gustaría de hacer un sutil cambio a la comida, pero es mejor no hacerlo no quiere que todos terminen luego con malestares estomacales. Y mientras se encuentra disfrutando de la noche y platicando con su amigo del alma acerca de lo que hará este al terminar el instituto, Jin ZiXuan se acerca con la clara intensión de humillar al omega, sin saber que por esto su boda puede que no se realice.<br/>-Vaya pensé que la familia Jiang no se relacionaba con la servidumbre –<br/>-¿Qué quieres pavo real? – levantando la vista y viendo que este tiene el collar que le había dado a Jiang YanLi – ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – y la misma pregunta se puede hacer Jiang Cheng, pero recuerda que justo antes de que su hermana bajara esta había salido un momento hacia la habitación de sus padres por una joya y había dejado el collar <br/>-¿Quién te crees para hurtar el collar de mi hermana? –<br/>-Yo no he robado nada, A-Li me ha dado esto y me ha dicho que lo devolviera al ridículo omega que le había dado esta porquería – sonriendo con satisfacción, sin saber que la mencionada lo ha escuchado y observando como apenas el omega sólo puede apretar sus puños – oh vamos Wei Ying, deberías irte no encajas acá sólo eres un omega huérfano al cual le tuvieron lastima <br/>-Tú mientes, YanLi no pudo haber dicho eso –<br/>-Mi hermana nunca diría algo así – tratando de controlar sus enormes ganas de moler a golpes a su futuro cuñado<br/>-No tengo porque mentir, ella me dijo que esta porquería no se compara a las joyas que les dan sus padres – cuando siente una delicada mano en su hombro se gira y recibe una dulce bofetada en su rostro – ¡¿Qué te pasa Jiang YanLi?! –<br/>-Con qué acá estaba mi collar, pensé que A-Ying o A-Cheng lo había tomado para dármelo luego –<br/>-No veo porque ahora defiendes a este sirviente – recibiendo un puño de parte de Jiang Cheng – ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! – provocando que todos se giren y dirijan sus miradas hacia el omega, algo debió haber hecho seguramente <br/>-¡Tú ¿es qué no te puedes comportar por una vez?! Lárgate de una buena vez – y Wei Ying puede ver que el que le ha levantado la voz fue el hermano de su empleador <br/>-No, espere senior Lan yo, yo no he hecho nada…esta vez no hice nada –<br/>-Él tiene razón, no ha hecho nada – Jiang YanLi ha callado a todos los que han empezado a murmurar sobre su amigo y hermano del alma – es más quien se tiene que ir de mi casa eres tú Jin ZiXuan – dejando a todos boquiabiertos incluidos a sus padres – ¿Qué estás esperando? Vete de mi casa, olvídate que me voy a casar contigo<br/>-¡Tú no puedes hacer esto! –<br/>-Claro que puedo ¿crees que me casaría con alguien que disfrutar de humillar a otros por su origen o su condición social? Jin ZiXuan estás muy equivocado ahora ¡ten la amabilidad de devolverme mi collar! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitármelo, quién te crees para eso?! – arrebatando el collar de las manos del mencionado y dejándolo boquiabierto – no me voy a casar contigo, A-Ying – observando que este apenas si puede contener las ganas de golpear al alfa – vamos a la cocina, pediré que te sirvan un poco de sopa – tomando la mano del omega y se van seguidos por Jiang Cheng <br/>- ¡¿Quién se cree esa niña para despreciar a mi hijo? Y por un omega como ese! –<br/>-Jin GuangShan, creo que de quien hablas es de mi hija – este se gira y ve a los señores Jiang con cara de pocos amigos, de Yu ZiYuan es normal pero de Jiang FengMian es mejor correr por sus vidas – creo que A-Li ha tomado una decisión apropiada ¿verdad mi señora?<br/>-Por primera vez tengo que coincidir contigo FengMian, nuestra hija ha demostrado que está a la altura de los principios que les hemos inculcado a los dos – observando en el acto a QingHen-Jun – QingHen ¿podrías venir un momento al despacho? Y espero que no te retractes o te haré un escándalo mayor que el que ha ocasionado este niño – dando la espalda y se dirige con porte y elegancia hacia el despacho<br/>El hombre sigue a la mujer y su esposo hasta el despacho, pero al entrar se topa con una desagradable sorpresa, un par de cachetadas cortesía de la mujer y antes de que el hombre pueda hacer algún reclamo; esta sin rodeos le pregunta “¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Wei Ying es mi sobrino?” dejando en claro estado de shock al hombre, y mientras en el despacho Madame Yu trata de controlar sus ganas de destazar al hombre, en la cocina Jiang YanLi trata de subir el animo de Wei Ying, pero parece que las palabras del alfa le han hecho eco…claro él es un omega un pobre huérfano al cual le tuvieron compasión ¿Cómo podía aspirar siquiera que por ese día lo verían como un ser humano?<br/>Mientras que Lan Zhan a lo lejos ha observado toda la situación y se da cuenta de que a Wei Ying, siempre lo han hecho menos los únicos que parecen tratarlo con cariño son los hijos de los Jiang y su hermano claramente a escondidas de su padre, dado que este le da un poco más de dinero y cuando quiere que el omega pueda distenderse de las labores del hogar, el jade mayor siempre lo envía a hacer mandados a pueblos, y el segundo jade empieza a sentir algo de ¿cariño? Hacia el omega, aunque sabe que su prioridad es su prometida, pero ¿no se supone que esta había ido con su padre a la recepción?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mi precioso Mini Lan Zhan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hermano ¿has visto a LingJiao? –<br/>-No, cuando llegamos en el acto se dirigió hacia sus amigas no te preocupes – ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa a su hermano – debe estar por ahí hablando de cosas de mujeres, mejor deberías decirme ¿Cómo te fue en Alemania? <br/>-Fue una buena experiencia – sin mucho más para decir a su hermano el cual entiende y como siempre sonríe – y ya he conseguido un buen trabajo –<br/>-¿En verdad? No debería sorprenderme tanto y dime ¿en qué lugar conseguiste empleo? –<br/>-En el Canadá International School of Beijing, seré el profesor de música para los estudiantes de primaria –<br/>-Me parece genial ¿ya se lo informaste a nuestro padre? – su hermano niega con su cabeza – creo que deberías, si se enterara por otros se va a molestar, hablando de padre este se ha tardado mucho y tío ha entrado en el despacho –<br/>-Hmnmm es extraño –<br/>Lo que ninguno de los hermanos saben, es que luego de que el patriarca de la familia recibiera la amenaza de ser denunciado…Lan QiRen para tratar de calmar los ánimos y para asegurar que su sobrino mayor se aleje del beta con el que mantiene una relación se le ha ocurrido una idea. Comprometer a Lan Huan con Jiang Cheng, sabe que el hijo menor de los Jiang ha estado enamorado de su sobrino desde hace tiempo así que es una buena oportunidad, no sólo porque podría alejar a su sobrino del beta, sino porque también podrían tener un socio importante en el ámbito judicial, dado que Yu ZiYuan es dueña de un bufete de abogados aunque ella no sea abogada…ella es politóloga.<br/>-Veo que quieren cambiar un tema por otro, ¿es que acaso son imbéciles? –<br/>-Madame Yu, entiendo su reacción, mi hermano decidió ocultarle la verdad no porque no quisiera entregar a Wei Ying. Fue un favor de mi difunta cuñada, ella no confiaba en ninguno de ustedes pensaba que si se enteraran de dónde estaría ese niño harían algo similar a lo que quiso hacer SanRen –<br/>-Ahora resulta que Mei Ling, tan recatada y directa con las palabras ¿no podía encararnos y decirnos algo tan serio como esto? Por favor eso no me lo creo –<br/>-Mi señora tiene razón Lan QiRen, QingHen-Jun…Wei Ying es el hijo de SanRen y tiene los mismos derechos a los que tienen mis hijos, dado que ellos heredaron todo el capital de mi difunta suegra al saberse erróneamente que SanRen no tuvo hijos, luego nos enteramos de eso cuatro años después de nacido Wei Ying –<br/>-Hablaremos con Wei Ying, pero por el momento será mejor callar…no podemos decir una verdad como esta de un momento para otro – diciendo el mayor de los Lan, con una clara molestia<br/>-Espero no se demoren, porque si no me falla la memoria Wei Ying tiene quince años, si demuestro con una prueba de ADN que es mi sobrino puedo pelear su custodia – acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente – y el escándalo será mayor para ustedes, por lo que respecta a su propuesta de matrimonio, deberían consultarla con su hijo primero que todo antes de dar algún anuncio, no toleraría ver a mi hijo sufriendo por no ser correspondido –<br/>Y mientras todo esto se desarrolla, en la cocina se puede decir que hay una discusión por aparte dado que Jin ZiXuan no es de los que rechazan es decir él es quien deberia rechazar a la persona no al revés, pero no sabe que una mujer como Jiang YanLi mantiene su postura y es difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que luego de ser nuevamente rechazado se ha propuesto ganarse a la joven, porque nadie rechaza a un miembro de la familia Jin y se queda tan tranquilo ¿Quién iba a pensar que en el proceso perdería algo más que un poco de cara?<br/>Al ser ya de madrugada y dado que Wei Ying tendría que levantarse temprano, considera que debe irse de la mansión de los Jiang, no sólo porque siente que hacer ma tercio sino porque con la mirada asesina de Jin GuangShan es mejor alejarse antes de que hayan más problemas, aunque pensándolo bien él no tiene culpa alguna, lo único que hizo fue dar un detalle a una de las pocas personas que lo consideran un amigo o un hermano, Jin ZiXuan siempre que puede lo humilla, Jiang YanLi hizo lo correcto al ponerlo en su lugar pero ¿romper su compromiso? El omega piensa que fue algo un poco exagerado…en fin ya no tiene nada que hacer en esa casa y aunque Jiang Cheng le dice que se quede dado que no tendrán clases al día siguiente, Wei Ying prefiere irse no quiere causar más molestias; pero al salir se topa con el alfa esperándolo cerca de su auto…<br/>-Eh, Lan Zhan deberías estar buscando a tu dulce y casta prometida o ¿acaso te ha dejado tirado para verse con el de turno? – y solo puede observar como el alfa se acerca y lo toma de la mano – de acuerdo, no tienes que tratar de romperme la mano cada vez que digo las verdades sobre LingJiao ¿podrías soltarme? –<br/>-Hmn, mejor vamos a la mansión ya es tarde –<br/>-Eh, no hace falta ya te dije puedo tomar un taxi…no necesito que me tengan lastima – pero Lan Zhan no lo escucha y casi a empujones lo mete en el auto – oye deberías al menos comportarte como un caballero, ¿Qué tal lastimas a este pobre omega? Y justo antes de conocer los placeres de la vida –<br/>-Desvergonzado – mientras pone en marcha el auto, y se da cuenta de que aunque el omega trate de no demostrarlo se siente en extremo incomodo – ¿te pasa algo? –<br/>-No, nada estoy bien…simplemente estoy pensando en YanLi y el hecho de que cancelara su compromiso, no quería que llegara a ese extremo –<br/>-Bueno Jin ZiXuan se lo ha buscado –<br/>-Puede que…tengas razón – la verdad es que el alfa tiene razón – cuando llegue a la mansión caeré muerto, estoy muy cansado…lo bueno es que mañana es mi día libre podré dormir hasta entrada la mañana –<br/>-¿No deberías estudiar? –<br/>-Ni tanto Lan Zhan, ya hice los exámenes finales de química, física, matemáticas e inglés… –sólo me quedan los de ciencias sociales, deportes y ah sí música –<br/>-¿Qué piensas estudiar luego de terminar la secundaria? –<br/>-Nada – observando como el alfa ha tensionado los músculos de sus manos – y no es porque no quiera, tu padre fue muy claro no tengo derecho a aspirar a estudios universitarios debo estar agradecido de que financiaran mis estudios básicos – suspirando mientras coloca su cabeza en la ventana <br/>-Pero ¿no te gustaría estudiar algo? – observando como el omega asienta levemente – ¿Qué deseas estudiar? –<br/>-Medicina, pero en fin…tendré que conformarme con ser empleado a tiempo completo en tu casa ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de eso? –<br/>-Hmnmm – fijando la vista en la vía, pero nota por el rabillo del ojo que el omega se ha quedado dormido <br/>Y mientras el alfa piensa en algún modo de convencer a su padre de que permita al omega estudiar en la universidad, en la mansión de los Jiang una charla se desarrolla entre Jiang Cheng y sus padres estos quieren saber que opinaría su hijo de ser formalizado un compromiso con el mayor de los hermanos Lan.<br/>Y aunque para el omega Jiang sería un sueño hecho una de las más maravillosas realidades él sabe muy bien que el alfa tiene una relación con el hijo ilegitimo del socio de su padre, y ahora que su hermana ha roto su compromiso no sabe que pensar dado que probablemente Jin GuangShan haría lo que fuera para que su vástago consiga un buen matrimonio.<br/>-Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng ¡Jiang Cheng! – asustando al joven quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, luego de escuchar lo que cree un sueño –<br/>-Perdón madre, pero…– observando a su madre llevando la mano a su rostro, a su padre sonriendo y a su hermana…bueno ella está tratando de ignorar los constantes mensajes de texto de Jin ZiXuan – pero ¿Qué opina Lan Huan? Él…–<br/>-A-Cheng lo que nos importa a nosotros es tú opinión, queremos que seas feliz – respondiendo su padre – <br/>-Pero, no quiero terminar como mi tía SanRen…–<br/>-No hables de ella, después de lo que hizo ¿crees que a ella le importó hacer todo el daño que hizo? – en ese punto Yu ZiYuan tenia mucha razón, CangSe SanRen fue una mujer muy fría a la que no le importó abandonar a su esposo y deshacerse de su hijo – dime Jiang Cheng ¿Qué opinas?<br/>-Ustedes a parte de ese tarado de Wei Ying, saben lo que siento por el hijo mayor de la familia Lan, sólo aceptaría un matrimonio si él así lo quiere – observando como sus padres asientan con sus cabezas – madre, padre quiero saber algo<br/>-Dinos A-Cheng – recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de su padre<br/>-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron que tía SanRen tuvo un hijo? – observando como su padre palidece y su madre estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un poco de té – Jie y yo queremos saberlo, y queremos saber quién es nuestro primo –<br/>Sin saber qué responder los esposos Jiang sólo se pueden observar y a la par asientan con sus cabezas, no tienen dudas de quién es ese niño al cual su madre rechazó, por pensar que su esposo era un hombre humilde, sí humilde de corazón pero asquerosamente rico…más rico que la familia Jiang o la familia Lan – bien Jiang Cheng, lo primero es que tanto FengMian como yo nos enteramos de ese niño poco después de que mi hermana decidiera irse a ese “retiro” en fin, ella nos dijo de ese niño porque según ella quería calmar su conciencia; como si tuviera algo de eso…ella lo vendió al nacer –<br/>-¡¿Qué porque hizo eso mi tía?! –<br/>-Porque creía que su esposo era un hombre sin nada en los bolsillos, ella abandonó a su esposo con unos tres meses de embarazo – respondiendo Jiang FengMian, y tomando la mano de su esposa para darle apoyo para lo que sigue <br/>- Cuando se deberia suponer que ese niño tendría unos cuatro años, mi hermana confesó la verdad más no quiso decirnos en dónde estaba ese niño –<br/>-Madre, padre por favor díganos ¿Quién es ese niño, lo conocemos? – respondiendo Jiang YanLi, quien a optado por apagar su celular <br/>Y los dos hermanos observan a sus padres tomar coraje para decir quien es ese niño y sobre todo la señora de la familia Jiang, porque ella fue la que ha tratado con mayor desprecio a su sobrino, así que la culpa para la mujer seria mayor <br/>-Mi señora –<br/>-Es mejor decir nuestras sospechas, aunque considero que son más certezas – suspirando mientras observa a su hijos – ese niño ustedes lo conocen, han estudiado con él, ha venido a esta casa y es un dolor de cabeza –<br/>-¿Wei Ying? ¡¿ese bastardo es mi primo?! – estando con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, al igual que su hermana<br/>-A-Ying, pero…pero…¡¿Qué hace en la casa de los Lan?! – y ahora es Jiang YanLi la que está en shock, tratando de procesar todo – madre, pero ¿Cómo supiste eso? –<br/>-Sólo tuve que verlo al llegar a la recepción, se veía exactamente igual que mi cuñado Wei ChangZe antes de heredar los millones de su familia –<br/>-¿Millones? – respondiendo al unísono los dos hermanos – ¿a qué te refieres con eso madre?<br/>-Wei ChangZe el exesposo de mi hermana, es el dueño de la naviera YiLing, dueño de la empresa productora de sedas Burial Mounds y dueño de al menos tres hospitales dos en Alemania y uno acá en China – observando que sus hijos se han quedado boquiabiertos,  no es para menos se ha calculado la fortuna del hombre en miles de billones de dólares – pero en el momento en que mi hermana se casó con él, ChangZe trabajaba como simple operario en la empresa de seda, dado que quería demostrar que aunque fuera el hijo del dueño podía ensuciarse la manos como cualquiera, más tuvo su origen escondido para que no tuviesen consideraciones hacia él –<br/>-Pero a SanRen, eso no le bastaba ella siempre consideró que debía estar casada con un hombre de buena condición…sí se casó con ChangZe fue por contradecir a su difunto abuelo –<br/>-A los pocos meses de ese matrimonio, mi hermana llegó una noche diciendo que no soportaba la vida miserable que le daba su esposo y aparte me dijo de su embarazo –<br/>-Madre, sabiendo que mi tía estaba embarazada ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te dejara el bebé? – con cierto tono de reproche pregunta la joven –<br/>-Tu tía no quiso, sabia que FengMian o yo llamaríamos a ChangZe para decirle…ella se fue a un convento y dio a luz…pero no supimos nada de ese bebé hasta que ese niño cumplió cuatro años y mi hermana nos dijo que lo había vendido al nacer – suspirando la mujer mientras lleva dos de sus dedos a sus sienes – YanLi, Cheng les queda a los dos terminantemente prohibido decir algo, su padre y yo ordenaremos todo para solicitar una prueba de ADN o acaso para tomarla a escondidas –<br/>-Pero ¿Cómo lo harán madre? –<br/>-Cheng, es fácil…en el instituto hay muestras de sangre que se tomaron a ustedes cuando fueron inscritos allá, y solamente tengo que hacer una llamada a ChangZe – los dos hermanos apenas si pueden procesar todo – ChangZe sabe todo, ha contratado investigadores para dar con su hijo, sin mencionar que con una simple oferta monetaria SanRen puede que hable…siempre le ha importado el dinero – al momento entra una de las sirvientas de la casa – ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Señora, una llamada de su hermana –<br/>-¿Qué, esa mujer se ha atrevido a llamarme? – toma la llamada y sólo puede escuchar a su hermana llorando – ¿Qué te pasa, acaso ya tienes conciencia? –<br/>-¡Cállate maldita ¿Cómo pudiste decirte a ChangZe de ese niño?! ¡me habías prometido que no dirías nada y aparte me mentiste me dijiste que ChangZe estaba muerto! – la desesperada mujer se encuentra en estado de shock, no es para menos su exesposo al que creía muerto le ha dejado en claro que no la perdonará por lo que hizo y que tenga seguro una cosa…el infierno – ¡contéstame ¿Por qué dijiste eso?! –<br/>-Perdóname, pero yo nunca te prometí nada y por sobre tu marido tú fuiste quien lo dio por muerto –<br/>-¡Eres una infeliz! –<br/>-Y tú una desgraciada, por cierto ya sé en dónde está mi sobrino –<br/>-¡¿Qué, ese maldito de QingHen-Jun se atrevió a hablar?! –<br/>-No hermana, simplemente invité al muchacho a la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija, y casualidad de la vida se tuvo que vestir del mismo modo que lo hacia ChangZe antes de heredar sus millones “vamos a ver como te cae la noticia” –<br/>-¿De…de qué hablas? – silencio solamente – contéstame ¿de qué mierda estás hablando? –<br/>-Hermanita, hermanita…casi a los dos meses de que abandonaste a tú marido y lo dieras por muerto, tu suegro Wei WuXian murió –<br/>-¿Wei WuXian? ¡¿el padre de ChangZe era ese hombre?! ¡no es verdad no es verdad! –<br/>-No tengo porque mentirte, si en el convento en que estás tienen computadora con acceso a internet puedes buscar, tú exesposo es asquerosamente rico – mientras su hija sirve un poco de té, es plena madrugada y aunque todos estén cansados por los eventos…ella no va a perder la oportunidad de hacer sentir como una imbécil a su hermana –<br/>-No, me estás mintiendo…siempre le tuviste aprecio a ese mediocre…mi madre tenia razón siempre la tuvo –<br/>-Mi madre nunca fue capaz de ver el corazón de las personas – observando a su esposo, él sólo puede sonreír y asentir con su cabeza – si mi madre aceptó a FengMian como mí esposo fue por sus millones, aunque si hubiera sido un hombre humilde sin nada en los bolsillos lo hubiera amado aún más, tú eres una avara, nunca viste que ChangZe era un hombre que quería probar las miserias del mundo, antes de pasar a disfrutar de sus placeres, es una pena que no lo vieras de ese modo. Por cierto ¿Quién te dijo del muchacho? –<br/>-¡ChangZe vino a reclamarme, a amenazarme con denunciarme por vender al mocoso! –<br/>-Bueno teniendo todo el dinero del mundo, debo suponer que dio contigo; bien espero que venga a ver a su cuñada, porque tengo tanto que decirle y sobre todo decirle en dónde está su hijo –<br/>-¡No te atrevas a decirle de ese mocoso! A…aún tengo tiempo para…–<br/>-¿Para convencer a ChangZe de volver contigo? Eres una idiota, en fin por favor no vuelvas a llamarme no quiero tener que soportarte – colgando la llamada – como odio a esa mujer –<br/>-ZiYuan…¡Yu ZiYuan no te atrevas a colgarme! – cayendo al suelo y golpeando este con sus puños – ¡maldito seas ChangZe ¿Cómo no pudiste decirme que eras asquerosamente rico?! – aunque a sus recuerdos llega algo que ella no tomó enserio “SanRen, no debes dar todo por sentado, soy humilde pero también tengo lo necesario” – ¿con qué a eso te referías? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!<br/>Mientras en la mansión de la familia Lan, Wei Ying ha llegado pero antes de siquiera tener una sola oportunidad de que Lan Zhan le reclame por decir todo lo que dice sobre su prometida, se encierra en su habitación y toma en brazos el mayor de sus tesoros…un peluche que hizo de Lan Zhan; porque aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente el dulce omega ha estado enamorado del alfa durante bastantes años.<br/>-Oh, mi mini Lan Zhan te extrañé dime ¿tú me extrañaste a mí? – tomando aquel peluche y llevándolo a su pecho – claro eres igual que él de pocas palabras, pero así te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –mientras besa la pancita regordeta del peluche – creo que deberia hacer uno para A-Cheng y para A-Li; dime mini Lan Zhan ¿tú que piensas?, no, no hace falta que contestes con tu silencio me basta “ahora que lo pienso…A-Li nunca vas a saber que te debo las gracias por hacerme entrar en los talleres de tejido” jajajajajaja, si A-Cheng se enterara de tendría para molestarme de por vida – al mismo tiempo que coloca su pijama y se dirige a dormir – bien mañana podremos levantarnos tarde mini Lan Zhan, sólo abrázame.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La búsqueda de Wei ChangZe...las intensiones oscuras del jade mayor...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mientras en una de las mejores y más caras habitaciones de hotel, un hombre solo observa los informes que dan noticias sobre su hijo, ya encaró a su exesposa, ahora tiene que buscar a su hijo, no sólo porque este merece todo lo que él ha trabajado durante años, sino que al menos quiere compartir el tiempo que le queda al lado de su hijo…<br/>Durante unos momentos el hombre quiere pensar que su exmujer no era tan terrible como lo vio pero debió saberlo desde el momento en que Yu ZiYuan le dijo que su media hermana era una mujer terrible malcriada en exceso por sus padres en especial su madre BaoShan SanRen, una mujer que siempre vio el dinero antes que los sentimientos de las personas, o sus valores y principios…debió entender de parte de su amigo del alma, que esa mujer sólo se fijaba en las apariencias.<br/>Pero estaba enamorado, tan enamorado que fue capaz de seguir con sus estudios para así heredar las empresas de su acaudalado padre, pero ni así tenía contenta a su novia, ni así lograba la aprobación de la madre de esta, pero aun así ellos contrajeron nupcias, pero cuando CangSen SanRen creyó que su esposo era un hombre humilde lo abandonó sin darle razón aparente; al buscarla con su madre sólo recibió por respuesta “mi hija merece a alguien quien mantenga su estilo de vida, tú podrás ser muy alfa, pero no tienes nada en los bolsillos” Eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, “¿con qué muerto de hambre, eh?” se prometió así mismo que mejoraría para restregar a esa familia las humillaciones recibidas, pero saber luego de años que tuvo un hijo y que este fue vendido sin ninguna consideración eso terminó de calar en su frágil corazón, ahora lo único importante es encontrar a su hijo, y si para eso tiene que terminar el la ruina lo hará…pero su hijo tendrá lo mejor de lo mejor, incluso el amor de su padre aunque sea por pocos años…<br/>Ese fin de semana, Wei Ying tiene la fortuna de que tiene un día libre así que por lo menos podría dormir hasta tarde era terrible ese horario de aquella familia, levantarse a las cinco de la madrugada ¡¿a quién se le ocurre semejante martirio?! Entre otras tantas reglas, bueno estas reglas están escritas en un enorme cuadro en el centro de la sala de estar, desde que tiene memoria tuvo que aprender las reglas y siempre que puede rompe algunas, bueno es un desastre ambulante, un torbellino, la personificación del caos según Lan QiRen, dado que su hermano vivía entre el hogar y el trabajo así que pendiente del muchacho no es que lo esté…Lan XiChen o Lan Huan para los íntimos, es especial nunca lo trata con desprecio y siempre que puede le da algo de dinero extra, Lan WangJi o Lan Zhan, el amor de su vida desde que tiene memoria, aunque tenga un semblante de palo sabe que es justo y no juzga a la primera, pero teme decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, por eso prefiere molestarlo hasta que vea las puntas de sus orejas rojas, así sabe que ha logrado avergonzarlo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tuvo que dejar de verlo? Sólo fueron unos tres años, dado que él al ser un estudiante modelo y un niño genio a la edad de catorce ya estudiaba en la universidad, licenciatura en música, bueno escogió una buena carrera, desde pequeño Lan Zhan ha gustado de la música en especial la citara de siete cuerdas la cual toca con prodigiosidad y gran talento, pero tan lejos de él aún más desde que fue comprometido en matrimonio con una joven tan desagradable como vulgar Wang LingJiao sobrina lejana de Wen RouHan.<br/>-Buenos días joven amo Lan – observando como el hombre de sus sueños lo observa de arriba abajo -eh, ¿pasa algo joven amo? –<br/>-No llevas tu traje de trabajo –<br/>-Ah, eso hoy es mi día libre; vine por mi desayuno y volveré a mi habitación tengo que estudiar – tratando de evitar más preguntas y que lo dejen ir pronto, dado que detrás de Lan Zhan hay cierto peluche que no debe ver por nada del mundo – joven amo ¿puedo irme? –<br/>-Puedes, más tarde ve al estudio de música necesito hablar contigo –<br/>-Eh…pero –<br/>-No tiene que ver con trabajo, tengo una duda que comentarte –<br/>-Claro joven amo – tomando la charola y caminando para esconder el peluche con su cuerpo al ver como el otro se aleja – no volveré a traerte mini Lan Zhan, si te descubre no sé qué sería de mí o de nosotros mi bello mini Lan Zhan – haciendo uno de sus dramas – bien vamos a tomar el desayuno –<br/>Al terminar de “organizar” su habitación y de dejar a su adorado peluche en el centro de la cama mirando hacia la puerta Wei Ying se dirige hacia el estudio de música pero en el camino se topa con su dolor de cabeza, si hay algo más insoportable que QingHen-Jun y su hermano es la prometida de su Lan Zhan y prostituta de profesión Wang LingJiao…<br/>-Hola A-Ying ¿no me vas a saludar? Eres un sirviente muy mal educado –<br/>-Soy sirviente de la familia Lan, no soy su sirviente…no tengo porque tratarla con respeto LingJiao –<br/>-Sabes, cuando me case con Lan WangJi ya veremos si sigues con esos aires – mientras se acerca y frota sus pechos contra el pecho de Wei Ying – por favor, soy joven, hermosa todo quiere estar conmigo –<br/>-Por eso es mujer de la vida “alegre” ¿verdad – recibiendo una cachetada en el acto –<br/>-Cuando logré ver en tu espalda el látigo de la disciplina me sentiré satisfecha – mientras se aleja lentamente – maldito omega, pero te juro que esta me la pagarás –<br/>-Joven amo – tocando a la puerta del estudio de música – ¿puedo pasar? –<br/>-Pasa – observando como el joven omega ingresa en la sala – bien ¿Qué te ha parecido esto? –<br/>-Eh…–<br/>-¿Qué te ha parecido el trato de mi padre? –<br/>-No tengo queja, es preferible esta vida a vivir en las calles – mientras acomoda el largo flequillo que cubre parte de su rostro – sólo me mortifica que no pueda ingresar a la universidad siempre hablé con Cheng de estudiar juntos, para pasar el tiempo con YanLi –<br/>-¿Jiang YanLi? –<br/>-Sí ella misma, desde que somos pequeños hemos sido muy buenos amigos, aunque claro a la madre de ellos no les gusta que yo sea amigo de sus hijos; dice que soy terrible influencia para ellos, en especial para Cheng – sonriendo mientras recuerda una a una las diferentes travesuras a las que arrastra a su amigo un año menor que él – ¿algo más quiere saber, joven amo? –<br/>-Hmnmm, ¿Por qué quieres estudiar medicina? –<br/>-Desde pequeño me gusta la idea de poder ayudar a los demás en especial a las madres y omegas embarazados y a sus bebés, quiero ser útil – pensando en todos los sueños que el señor de la casa ha roto con tal de que no indague mucho en su pasado, claro a él le conviene que el omega no sepa nada de su origen – ¿Por qué quiere saber joven amo? –<br/>-Hablaré con mi padre, le diré que te de la oportunidad…sólo si demuestras un poco de decoro y modestia –<br/>-Pero ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso joven amo? En verdad ¿en dónde está el joven amo que se avergüenza por cosas sencillas como los libros pornográficos? – observando como las orejas del mencionado se tornan rojas – ¡Ah, ahí está! Jajajajaja – <br/>-Desvergonzado, deberías aprender a callar esa boca –<br/>-Nací con una boca debo utilizarla de algún modo, ya, ya lo siento, lo siento Lan Zhan…trataré de mejorar un poco, si es verdad que hablarás con el señor Lan –<br/>-Hablaré con mi padre, puedes retirarte –<br/>-Gracias Lan Zhan, si logras que ese sueño se haga una realidad te estaré eternamente agradecido – haciendo una reverencia, al salir se topa con el mayor de los Lan – amo Lan –<br/>-Wei Ying, ¿terminaste de hablar con mi hermano? –<br/>-Sí señor, es más iré a casa de los Jiang…claro si es que…–<br/>-Puedes ir hoy es tu día libre, pero ya sabes debes llegar antes de las nueve y mañana…–<br/>-Deberían hacer algo con ese horario, amo Lan puedo…– tratando de persuadir al mayor de los hermanos por enésima vez <br/>-No, Wei Ying te lo he dicho esta rutina de mi familia está desde tiempos ancestrales…así que no insistas, por cierto si vas a ver al joven Jiang – entregando una pequeña carta – asegúrate de que sólo él la reciba –<br/>-Ah, ¿declaraciones de amor? – sonriendo mientras recibe una sonrisa calidad de parte del mayor aunque – está bien, está bien no volveré a bromear con eso, aunque amo si me permite decirlo, Jiang Cheng haría un esposo ideal para usted – mientras da la espalda y se dirige a la salida de los empleados de la mansión, claro antes de recibir otra siniestra sonrisa <br/>Y mientras el joven sale hacia la mansión de sus mejores amigos por la ventada un joven observa, y no puede evitar sentirse incomodo con la cercanía de Wei Ying, con Jiang Cheng…y no entiende por qué dado que los dos son omegas y hasta dónde tiene entendido dados los correos que intercambiaba con su hermano, su padre quiere a ese omega para esposo de su hermano mayor. Pero el menor de los Lan sabe que su hermano desde hace un par de años tiene una relación con el hijo ilegitimo de Jin GuangShan, un beta que sólo tiene el reconocimiento de su padre por su gran memoria y su habilidad para hacer negocios.<br/>Al llegar a la mansión de los Jiang, Wei Ying se dirige hacia la habitación de Jiang Cheng pero al pasar por el estudio se topa con Jin ZiXuan…<br/>-¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Yo vengo de visita, la mejor pregunta sería ¿tú qué haces acá? –<br/>-No te metas en donde no te llaman omega inferior –<br/>-ZiXuan – el mencionado se gira y ve a su madre y a su lado a la joven – ¿Qué te dije antes de venir? –<br/>-Lo siento madre, señorita Jiang –<br/>-Señora Jin, como puede usted ver ese comportamiento no lo toleraré de parte de su hijo hacia mi p…mi mejor amigo , lo siento pero mi decisión está tomada no voy a retomar el compromiso, su hijo nunca aprenderá humildad – sonriendo, y haciendo que el mencionado se muerda su labio inferior – A-Ying, A-Cheng está en su habitación, por si quieres ir a verlo yo tengo que ir a hacer un par de trabajos de la universidad con A-Su, y mis padres no se encuentran, bien señora Jin, Jin ZiXuan me retiro, uno de los empleados pueden escoltarlos hasta la entrada – mientras se dirige a su habitación por sus libros de estudio y su morral, mientras que Wei Ying se dirige luego de saludar con educación a la madre del pavo real, y al llegar encuentra a su mejor amigo sumido en una profunda pena…<br/>-Jiang Cheng…¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Nada, no es algo que te incumba…por cierto ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –<br/>-Vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo, y este me ignora – secando su falsas lágrimas – te estás portando como una joven amante – guiñando el ojo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza – te dije la verdad, vamos dime soy tu amigo no diré nada –<br/>Lo único que puede hacer Jiang Cheng es entregar ese pedazo de papel que llegó a sus manos unas horas antes – toma léelo no me importa – al tomar el papel los ojos de Wei Ying se abren de par en par, no puede creerlo…¡¿Qué demonios piensa Lan XiChen de su amigo?! Y sobre todo ¡¿Qué demonios tiene escrito la otra carta?! –<br/>Joven Jiang Cheng<br/>Respetuosamente me dirijo a usted en estos momentos, dado que como usted sabrá mi familia quiere unirnos en un matrimonio de solo conveniencia monetaria. Usted debe saber que mis sentimientos son hacia otra persona, y de concretarse una unión como la que mi padre ha ideado y debo suponer los suyos quieren, no espere sino mi total indiferencia. <br/>Espero una pronta respuesta, y espero entienda que una unión entre nosotros solamente nos traerá infortunio e infelicidad.<br/>Lan XiChen<br/>-No…lo puedo creer, pero…Cheng yo tengo –<br/>-¿Qué tienes? – recibiendo en sus manos otra carta de parte del mismo hombre – ¿Qué habrá olvidado recalcarme? En fin no me interesa – tomando la carta y guardándola en una mesa, aunque varios años después sabrá lo que dice aquel pedazo de papel – es mejor hablar con mis padres, no…no quiero un matrimonio como él lo ve, él lo ve como un acuerdo monetario y…yo…<br/>-¿Cómo lo ves tú? –<br/>-Sabes de mis sentimientos, y sabes bien que no quiero un matrimonio de este tipo, seré muy cursi por todas las novelas que leo, pero…– mirando hacia otro lado, detesta que vean ese lado tan sentimental y frágil de él, solo su hermana y su mejor amigo saben cómo es él<br/>-Cheng, deberías contestarle diciendo como te sientes y lo que piensas de sus palabras, tal vez lo reconsidere y permita que ustedes se traten aunque sea como un par de conocidos –<br/>-Lo pensaré, en fin un par de semanas más y estaremos graduados –<br/>-Sí y tendré que dedicarme de lleno a ser un sirviente en la mansión de los Lan –<br/>-Deja de pensar de ese modo, tal vez ese viejo de QingHen al ver tus notas se anime de ayudarte con tu carrera, además sería algo nuevo todos los Lan son abogados –<br/>-Menos Lan Zhan, él es músico – lanzando un suspiro al aire <br/>-Miren nada más, el omega más descarado y desvergonzado enamorado de alguien como Lan WangJi – burlándose de lo evidente que puede ser su amigo a ratos <br/>-No es mi culpa desde que tengo memoria vivo suspirando por él, Jiang Cheng ¿Por qué nos enamoramos de dos alfas como ellos – llevando la mano a su pecho en total dramatismo – Cheng estamos condenados con esos dos alfa, ¿crees que sean nuestros destinados? –<br/>-¿Crees en esos cuentos de niños? – llevando la mano a su rostro – Wei Ying, deberías calmar un poco ese corazón tuyo, con lo poco discreto que eres puedes delatarte –<br/>-Cheng, descuida en algún momento me tendré que declarar aunque me rechacen por esa mujer –<br/>-Por cierto, hablando de esa mujer ¿Qué le vio QingHen a esa? –<br/>-Que es sobrina lejana del juez Wen RouHan, por eso acordaron el matrimonio; pero hasta donde sé y he visto esa mujer es amante de Wen Chao –<br/>-¿Wen Chao, es que no había mejores? –<br/>-Parece que no, en fin ¿Qué te parece si vamos por semillas de loto? En el lago de tu familia ya deben estar listas ¿verdad? – Jiang Cheng asienta sonriendo y ambos se disponen a ir por la balsa de la familia para ir por semillas de loto<br/>Y mientras los amigos pasan el rato disfrutando de tomar las vainas de loto para así tomar sus semillas, una mujer a lo lejos los observa y siente demasiada culpa, uno por haber humillado tantas veces a ese chico y dos porque ahora que sabe la verdad no sabe como decirle a su excuñado que su hijo es el mejor amigo de Jiang Cheng, pero por ahora ya no será tan cruel con él y mientras lo ayudará y hará lo que sea para que Wei Ying siga con sus estudios, si es preciso ella tiene la mejor de los chantajes. Al caer la noche, luego de pasar un día divertido junto con Jiang Cheng, jugando video juegos y devorando las semillas de loto Wei Ying debe regresar a la mansión de los Lan, antes de que se cumpla el estricto toque de queda de la familia, pero antes de ingresar a la casa es abordado nuevamente por la misma mujer, solo que esta vez a lo lejos alguien observa la situación, y lo que ve no le gusta para nada.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Las intensiones de Jin ZiXuan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Por qué no me dejas empaz? Entiende de una buena vez, ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer sobre la tierra, no pondría mis ojos en una puta como tú – recibiendo una cachetada en el acto –<br/>-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo? Maldito omega muerto de hambre! –<br/>-Seré un muerto de hambre, pero nunca, me oyes ¡nunca traicionaría la confianza que me tiene Lan Zhan –<br/>-Vaya como hablas de él con ese exceso de confianza, mira muerto de hambre ¿es que acaso no entiendes? ¿Qué  no ves la oportunidad que te ofrezco? –<br/>-Vete a la mierda LingJiao, prefiero morirme de hambre es más ¿Por qué no te vas con Wen Chao? – dejando a la mujer evidentemente en shock, claro no fue prudente y el omega la observó saliendo de un mugroso motel con el hijo del socio de su patrón – vamos contesta ¿Qué, te quedaste sin habla? –<br/>-Cállate ¡cállate maldito omega, cuando hable con Lan Zhan haré que te marquen la espalda! – dando vuelta para marcharse de la casa, sin notar que el mayor de los Lan ha visto y escuchado la conversación <br/>-Esa mujer no le conviene a mi hermano, debo hablar con él – al notar cuando Wei Ying ingresa a la mansión – Wei Ying, ¿entregaste mi nota?<br/>-Sí amo Lan, la entregué pero Jiang Cheng, la guardó…y envía esta nota para usted – entregando el sobre a su destinatario, bien iré a la cocina creo que hoy el amo Lan quiere pollo picante con arroz y verduras dulces<br/>-Sí, pero por favor haz la comida comestible, no quiero tener la lengua dormida por tantos días – enviando una sonrisa al joven <br/>-No prometo nada amo Lan, pero haré el esfuerzo…por cierto el joven amo ¿necesita de algo? –<br/>-Por el momento mi hermano se encuentra en el estudio de música saldrá cuando sea la hora de la cena, bien tengo que atender unos pendientes – dando marcha a su habitación, mientras que Wei Ying se dirige a la cocina, para hacer la cena…y se esmera en que la comida sea como dicen en la casa “comestible”<br/>Mientras Lan XiChen se encuentra en su habitación y se dispone a leer la carta, espera que Jiang Cheng no haya tomado a mal la carta que le enviara ese día temprano en la mañana es espera que esa carta sea una aceptación de su propuesta de matrimonio, no es que quiera casarse…pero no tiene otra opción su padre prácticamente le ha obligado y no tiene como echarse para atrás. Pero la carta es todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba…<br/>Lan XiChen…<br/>Seré corto, no sé cómo puede pensar que a mi familia, que a mis padres les pueda interesar un matrimonio “ventajoso” como el que usted se ha idealizado, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en esto, yo quiero casarme con alguien que corresponda a mis sentimientos y no quiero que mi matrimonio sea para sellar un acuerdo entre familias, suficiente tengo con el compromiso roto de mi hermana, el cual quieren que se reanuda pase lo que pase. Lo siento pero eso no va conmigo, y como usted ha dicho usted tiene a alguien en su vida y yo…yo también…<br/>Jiang Cheng<br/>-No debí escribir esa carta…pero si él no quiere casarse yo no puedo obligarlo pero “o te casas o ese beta bastardo pasará a mejor vida” A-Yao…esto lo hago por protegerte mi padre sabe cumplir sus amenazas – mientras se dispone a escribir una nueva carta la cual entregará personalmente, necesita escuchar de Jiang Cheng que acepta ese compromiso, todo si es para proteger al hombre que ama, pero que para su padre no llena sus expectativas – A-Yao, espero entiendas esta decisión –<br/>Al caer la noche, luego de las nueve en punto todos los miembros de la familia Lan se encuentran descansando, mientras que Wei Ying se encuentra en el jardín trasero consiento una pequeña manada de conejos mientras en su regazo se encuentra su mayor tesoro mini Lan Zhan, siempre aprovecha ese tipos de noches, para hablar con los conejos y para mirar al cielo y preguntar ¿Por qué sus padres no lo quisieron? ¿tan terrible es ser un omega? Pero no nota como por la ventana Lan Zhan observa pero afortunadamente no logra distinguir el peluche entre los brazos del omega, y logra sentir el suave aroma que despide el omega, ese aroma a flores de loto que cada día lo embarga y lo hace tener pensamientos impropios y que salen de toda la moralidad y decencia con el cual él fue educado desde pequeño e inclusive recuerda las veces que Wei Ying de niño lo metía en problemas “Lan Zhan, mira ¿te gustan? Son para ti” recordando cuando el dulce omega le regaló el par de conejos como agradecimiento por salvarlo de un castigo.<br/>¿Cariño, compasión? ¿Qué está sintiendo el alfa?, sólo hace unas cuantas horas ha regresado a China y ya se siente totalmente embargado por esos pensamientos y pensar que ese omega que nunca puede quedarse callado y que es lo contrario a lo que su padre y tío le han dicho que debe ser el omega adecuado, pero…Wang LingJiao, esa mujer tampoco cumple con los estándares de su padre entonces ¿Por qué tan desesperado porque se lleve ese matrimonio acabo? Lan Zhan no quiere casarse así, él quiere enamorarse…encontrar en un omega un amor tan dulce como el que tuvieron sus padres, debe ser por eso que no logra ver en LingJiao lo que ve en Wei Ying, un espíritu tan compasivo y dispuesto a sacrificarse por otros; mientras esconde sus propias tristezas en esa máscara que es su tan adorable sonrisa. Cuando vuelve la vista hacia el jardín puede observar al joven acostado en el césped y acariciando a los conejos, mientras otros pequeños conejitos brincaban sobre lo que a sus ojos parece un peluche ¿un peluche, pero de qué?  Es más ¿Wei Ying con un peluche? En fin, sólo lo puede contemplar y pensar “si ese omega no fuera tan molesto, sería un compañero ideal” …<br/>Lan Zhan oh Lan Zhan, no pienses de ese modo porque dentro de unos días esos pensamientos irán cambiando y ese omega irá despertando todo aquello que lees en los poemas de uno de tus ancestros.<br/>Los días fueron pasando, mientras que Wei Ying se iba adaptando a aceptar que cada día que pasa cada día iba afrontando la realidad de que su tiempo de libertad, esa libertad que le da el instituto acabará, mientras que Lan Zhan ni corto ni perezoso trata de convencer a su padre que una mejor opción para Wei Ying a seguir siendo un sirviente es que debe continuar con sus estudios, pero el hombre mayor es terco y muy cruel hasta que un día, debe cambiar de opinión…<br/>-No…te atrevas a decir algo Yu ZiYuan –<br/>-¿Qué no me atreva? Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme que te quede claro…o dejas que Wei Ying siga con sus estudios o yo misma iré con ChangZe y con las autoridades; estoy segura de que el honorable fiscal general no quiere esa mancha en su expediente ¿verdad? Haber sido participe junto con mi hermana en un asqueroso negocio de trata de blancas…– llevando a sus labios un poco de té<br/>-Lo pensaré –<br/>-No, es que no tienes que pensarlo – poniéndose de pie y toma su boso y abrigo – o lo haces, o Wei ChangZe sabrá toda la verdad y si mi memoria no me falla él prefería andar en las calles buscando problemas que en su lujosa mansión – bien tienes hasta pasado mañana, ya sabes QingHen o aceptas o mi excuñado sabrá en dónde está su hijo – siendo conducida hacia la salida de la enorme mansión, sabe que esto es en parte ocultarle la verdad al hombre que está desesperado buscando a su hijo, pero sabe que por el momento es mejor callar, ha visto cuando Wei Ying se enoja y eso lo ha heredado de su madre, así que hará todo con tacto se acercará al muchacho lo apoyará en todo lo que pueda y cuando sea el momento le dirá la verdad, a medias…dado que no quiere que sepa por qué creció lejos de sus padres<br/>-¿Y bien mi señora? –<br/>-Todo está saliendo a la perfección, en unas semanas hablaremos con ChangZe y le diremos en dónde está Wei Ying, pero le diremos que tome todo con calma –<br/>-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi señora, sabía que no eras bella e inteligente por nada – sonriendo mientras toma la mano de su esposa –<br/>-¿Aún con mi carácter? –<br/>-Eso es el toque ideal, lo que te complementa mi señora. Bien tenemos que ir a nuestros trabajos ¿sabes algo sobre? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng sigue renuente a ver a Lan XiChen, y apoyo su decisión…mis hijos no son monedas de cambio – subiendo al auto para emprender marcha hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.<br/>-Concuerdo contigo mi señora A-Cheng y A-Li no son mercancías de ninguna clase, hablando de nuestros hijos supe que Jin ZiXuan está tratando de que A-Li le dirija la palabra –<br/>-¿A qué se debe su cambio? –<br/>-No lo sé mi señora, pero puede ser que quizás –<br/>-Mientras A-Li sea feliz, la apoyaré en lo que sea, bien FengMian vamos no perdamos el tiempo<br/>Mientras…<br/>-¡Señorita Jiang! –<br/>-Joven Jin ¿no debería estar en el instituto? –<br/>-Llevo buenas notas, no hay problema si me ausento por un día, señorita Jiang ¿podemos hablar? –<br/>-En este momento no puedo, tengo examen – observando como el pobre espera impaciente una respuesta – pero si quieres esperarme –<br/>-El tiempo que sea necesario señorita Jiang – haciendo que la joven se sonroje en el acto –<br/>-Bien, ¿a las dos le parece bien? –<br/>-Me parece perfecto señorita Jiang – entregando una pequeña caja a la joven – espero le gusten –<br/>-Eh…gracias – dando una sonrisa al joven y se aleja antes de que se le haga tarde para su examen.<br/>Al caer la tarde varios estudiante, en especial mujeres, omegas y uno que otro beta observan al joven de la familia Jin esperando en la entrada del edificio no se mueve y no sabe cómo reaccionar al ver a la joven que lo ha cautivado, aunque quiera negarlo en el momento en que ella rompió su compromiso se sintió vacío no porque le hayan herido en su orgullo como todos sus amigos y familiares dicen, sino porque la joven omega lo fue cautivando poco a poco, con su dulzura, con su sonrisa y con ese toque maternal para con su hermano menor y omega que trabaja en la mansión de los Lan, siendo honesto no es que odie al omega simplemente siente celos de las atenciones que este recibe de la dulce joven.<br/>-Joven Jin, lo siento por la demora…pero el examen se alargó más de lo que esperaba yo…–<br/>-Descuide señorita Jiang, no me pareció tan eterna la espera…si es con tal de verla a usted – notando el adorable sonrojo en la joven – “¿Qué dije?” Di…discúlpeme, señorita Jiang no debí hablar de ese modo… ¿Qué, qué le parecieron los dulces? –<br/>-Estaban ricos, muchas gracias, pero ¿Quién te dijo de mi gusto por los dulces rellenos de chocolate? –<br/>-Nadie, lo intuí…quería saber ¿si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café? Prometo llevarla luego a su casa –<br/>-Me parece bien, le avisaré a mis padres – tomando su celular para enviar un mensaje a sus padres para evitar que estos se preocuparan – listo joven Jin ya avisé a mi madre –<br/>-Tu madre para ser omega tiene un carácter fuerte –<br/>-Bueno puede ser omega, pero ella no deja que eso sea impedimento para sobresalir además no por eso la van a sobajar, muchos dicen que mi padre es el omega porque es muy tranquilo – dando una cálida sonrisa al joven que se sonroja en el acto – bien ¿y a dónde iremos? –<br/>-Ah, sí perdón señorita Jiang si gusta podemos ir al jardín botánico luego de tomar un café – mientras abre la puerta del acompañante de su auto, su nuevo regalo de cumpleaños<br/>-Me parece bien – ganando las miradas de varios, sean omegas o mujeres morían en celos al ver a la joven estudiante de segundo semestre acompañada de un joven un poco menor pero tan ¡apuesto! Más de uno suspira por aquel alfa tan engreído, pero el alfa solo suspira por una persona una dulce joven que se atrevió a desafiarlo, y bueno con ese simple hecho se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a la joven sólo para él y es mejor empezar a ganar terreno desde cero, como dos jóvenes normales dejar que los sentimientos en Jiang YanLi nazcan…aunque no es necesario la joven suspira por el alfa desde que son unos niños…<br/>Ocho años antes…<br/>-Madre una vez más te pregunto ¿Qué hago en esta casa? –<br/>-ZiXuan, vinimos para ver a mi querida amiga Yu ZiYuan y a su hija mayor –<br/>-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso? – dice el pequeño alfa que aún no entiende el porqué fue llevado casi a rastras, cómo si una niña tres años mayor fuera a cautivarlo además él tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para pensar en eso, como por ejemplo superar al omega sirviente de los Lan, porque cómo siendo posible que sea la personificación del caos ¡tenga las mejores notas de todo el instituto! <br/>-¡Jiang Cheng aleja a esa bestia de mí! – mientras corre literalmente por su vida, huyendo de la mortal bestia un pequeño cachorro <br/>-¡¿Qué hace ese acá?! – observando a los dos niños que corren uno huyendo de un cachorro, y el otro riendo detrás del cachorro –<br/>-Madame Jin, pavo real ¡Jiang Cheng aleja a esa bestia de mí! ¡señor Jiang ayúdeme! – alejándose a toda velocidad –<br/>-¡Regresa, Amor no muerde! Madame Jin, Jin ZiXuan; mi madre y hermana enseguida vienen ¡Wei Ying cobarde! Jajajajajaja – mientras sigue a su pequeño cachorro, el que más gusta de usar para molestar a su amigo del alma –<br/>-Esos dos parecen hermanos o primos –<br/>- ¡Ja! Madre no digas cosas como esas – mientras ve llegar a Jiang YanLi en compañía de su madre –<br/>-Madame Yu, señorita Jiang –<br/>-Mi querida amiga, Jin ZiXuan ¿Cuánto tiempo? –<br/>-Unos buenos meses mi querida amiga, pero mira a tu hija cuanto ha crecido, ZiXuan si quieres puedes ir a jugar con Jiang Cheng –<br/>-No madre yo no convivo con sirvientes –<br/>-A-Ying no es un sirviente es mi amigo, joven Jin pero si quiere para no mortificarse con el juego de mi hermano con A-Ying, podemos ir a la cocina, hice suflé de chocolate – dando una sonrisa cálida al joven – ¿le parece? –<br/>-¿Suflé? Yo quiero ¿puedo ir madre? –<br/>-Claro ZiXuan, mientras tanto ZiYuan y yo podemos hablar – mientras tanto ella como Yu ZiYuan observan a los dos niños irse – ¿y bien?<br/>-Bien mi querida amiga, A-Li tiene diez años y tu hijo tienes siete –<br/>-Bueno aunque mi ZiXuan está muy pequeño no está mal en hablar de matrimonio desde este momento querida – observando a una de las criadas de la mansión llegar con un té y un poco del postre que la niña ha hecho – mi querida ZiYuan quiero felicitarte por tu hija, es tan perfecta y meticulosa en lo que realiza –<br/>-Agradezco el cumplido, FengMian es quien se toma el tiempo para instruirla en cosas como estas – llevando la taza de té a sus labios – es difícil de creer que sea él el alfa –<br/>-Bueno querida, tu esposo tiene un carácter muy noble al principio llegué a pensar que él era omega como tú, es increíble que tu madre accediera al matrimonio –<br/>-Interés cuanto vales, si hablamos de interesadas ella y mi hermana se llevan el primer premio –<br/>-Bueno no hablemos de gente indeseable – ofreciendo una sonrisa a su amiga – podemos hablar desde momento de un compromiso ¿Qué te parece? –<br/>- Me parece perfecto, cuando FengMian regresé hablaré con él, y Jin GuangShan ¿Qué dice? –<br/>-Él solo puede asentir a lo que digo, querida recuerda la alfa soy yo – ambas mujeres ríen con aquel comentario y luego se dirigen hacia la cocina en dónde ven a la joven sirviendo la tercera porción de postre al joven – ZiXuan –<br/>-A-Li – los dos niños se giran y ven a sus madres que se acercan hacia ellos – bien como sabes A-Li desde hace un tiempo te hice un comentario sobre el único hijo de mi querida amiga A-Lian –<br/>-ZiXuan, desde este momento considérate el prometido de la señorita Jiang –<br/>-Lo mismo va para ti A-Li desde este momento considérate la prometida del joven Jin –<br/>-Madre ¿Qué dice padre? –<br/>-Lo mismo quiero saber madre ¿mi padre sabe algo? –<br/>-ZiXuan sabes que tu padre no puede decir que no a cualquier cosa que pida, recuerda por quién eres alfa, no es precisamente por él – haciendo que el pequeño niño se sonroje en el acto –<br/>-Tu padre A-Li sabe que estas son mis intenciones así que no objetará nada – viendo como ambos niños asientan con sus cabecitas – bien mi querida amiga…<br/>- ¡Ahhhhhh, A-Li sálvame de esta bestia! – todos se giran y ven al pequeño Wei Ying a punto de sufrir un desmayo, para esconderse detrás de la pequeña YanLi – sa…sálvame dile a Jiang Cheng que se lleva a esta bestia –<br/>- Tranquilo A-Ying, A-Cheng llévate a Amor –<br/>- A-Li llévate a tu hermano y a Wei Ying – mirando con cara de pocos amigos al pequeño niño de ojitos llorosos; esta se lleva a los niños y amabas mujeres suspiran – ese niño es un dolor de cabeza –<br/>-Amiga déjalo, no puede aspirar a nada más en la vida déjalo ser amigo de tus hijos –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Extra 3: Cuando un abuelo conoce a su nieta...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al saber en dónde se encuentran las dos personas de su interés, QingHen-Jun se dirige junto con su hermano hacia el hospital más grande de Berlín, dado que piensa hacer una sencilla cosa, ver al bebé recién nacido de Wei Ying y de confirmar sus sospechas, de ser ese niño su nieto se lo piensa quitar a la madre, dado que no permitirá que ese niño crezca junto a ese omega muerto de hambre según él, lo que no se imagina es lo que le causará ver a esa bebé...<br/>-Hermano, creo que debes considerar las cosas no puedes hablar enserio – mientras se encuentran caminando por el pasillo de neonatales, y se dirigen exactamente a la zona de los cuneros – hermano –<br/>QiRen ¿crees que voy a permitir que mi nieto crezca al lado de ese muerto de hambre – mientras ignora a todo el personal y se enfoca en una sola cosa, ver al hijo de Wei Ying y de ser su nieto llevárselo en ese mismo momento – además, esto se lo buscó Lan Zhan por creer que permitiría una relación de este tipo, mi hijo ¿involucrado con ese muerto de hambre? ¡nunca permitiré ese absurdo, mucho menos que ese niño crezca lejos de mí! – <br/>–Hermano, sé que en eso tienes razón pero hasta donde supimos por los investigadores Wei Ying, no se encuentra tan desprotegido, deberías saber quién está a cargo de él en estos momentos – llegando a su destino la zona de los cuneros y observan buscando al bebé de menos de diez horas de nacido – hermano – se gira y puede ver a su hermano con sus ojos rojos tratando de controlar su llanto – ¿e...ese es? –<br/>–Es el hijo de Lan Zhan, mi nieto – observando al dulce bebé que mientras los otros bebés lloran o se mueven este pequeñín duerme dulcemente y succiona su mano, como si de ella lograra obtener algo, en el momento en que una enfermera sale del lugar el hombre se le acerca – señorita disculpe, pero...–<br/>–Sí ¿Qué desean saber? –<br/>– El único bebé que duerme ¿Quién es su madre? –<br/>–Ah se refieren a la nieta del señor Wei ChangZe ¿verdad? – los dos hombres asientan impresionados por las palabras – bueno esa niña tan tranquila es hija de Wei Ying, el hijo del señor ChangZe, si me permite tengo que ir por las fórmulas de los bebés y en unos minutos llevaré a la niña para que madre la alimente, es una niña tan tranquila, llegamos a pensar que nació muerta o con algún problema debido al terrible accidente que sufrió su madre, pero nada de eso ella sólo llora cuando tiene que comer cada dos horas, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –<br/>– Nosotros...– sin saber que responder así que optan por decir la verdad esperando que nadie sepa del padre de esa niña – soy el abuelo paterno y él es el tío abuelo de esa niña, señorita ¿es posible entrar unos instantes? –<br/>–Claro, siendo ustedes parientes directos de la bebé tienen acceso, sigan al fondo a la izquierda y allá les darán los trajes estériles, no demoraré mucho así que pueden ver a la niña...enseguida regreso – mientras se aleja en búsqueda el dueño del hospital y abuelo de la niña<br/>AL ingresar a la zona de los cuneros, tanto QingHen-Jun junto con su hermano no pueden dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, si han escuchado ese dicho de "Hijo negado, vivo retrato" esa frase aplicaría a la perfección con la niña que sus ojos observan, todo grita que ella es hija de un miembro de la familia Lan, es más si alguien quisiera dudar de la paternidad, no podría esa niña tiene en todos sus rasgos algo de esa familia, en especial que se comporta del mismo modo tranquilo que su padre y tío cuando nacieron, tanto que se pensó que habían nacido muertos o con algún problema pero nada de eso, aunque en el momento en que el hombre mayor se acerca para tomar a su nieta en brazos...<br/>–No te atrevas a tocar a mi nieta – <br/>–¿Qué haces acá? – observando al hombre que usa una bata de médico – ¡¿Qué demonios haces acá?!<br/>–Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero sería perder el tiempo – acercándose y tomando a la niña en brazos – ven A-Mei, es hora de que tu madre te alimente –<br/>– ¿A-Mei? –<br/>–Claro QiRen, ese es el nombre que mi hijo escogió para su niña mi nieta se llama Wei MeiLing –dejando al alfa mayor pasmando y con un dolor en su pecho aumentado – ¿Qué quieren con mi nieta? Acaso ¿no tuvieron suficiente con que la mujerzuela esa quisiera provocare un aborto a Wei Ying? <br/>–¿Mujerzuela, te refieres a? –<br/>-La mujer que querías para esposa de Lan Zhan, no puedo creerlo un joven bien educado, con principio y ¿comprometido con una mujer como esa? Es que acaso ¿no te bastó con que mi hijo lo rechazara?  En fin, vamos A-Mei – observando como la niña empieza a hacer un puchero, eso significa que es hora de ir con mamá – aléjense de mi hijo, y aléjense de mi nieta...no he olvidado todo lo que su hijo le hizo al mío como tampoco se me olvida que Wei Ying tiene quince años –<br/>–¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡no es posible él! –<br/>–Si te refieres a su edad, sucede que mi hijo cumple en dos días los dieciséis y eso que lo tuviste de criado en tú casa, en fin...bien ya sabes mi hijo es un menor de edad y que el tuyo aunque también menor, jugó del peor modo con él...más te vale no volver a mí hospital, te quiero lejos de mi hijo y de mí nieta y no te atrevas a decirle algo a tu hijo, si tengo que ir a la ruina por evitar que Lan Zhan encuentre a mi hijo lo haré, pero ese infeliz nunca volverá a poner sus manos sobre mi hijo –acurrucando a su nieta que empieza a sollozar –<br/>-Espera –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres QingHen? –<br/>-Se supone esa niña debería nacer en un mes – observando como el llanto de la bebé aumenta –<br/>-Bien ya que quieres saberlo, esa mujerzuela empujó a mi hijo por las escaleras, estuve a punto de perderlos, ya que lo sabes lárgate de mí hospital – mientras da la espalda y se aleja con su nieta en brazos –<br/>–Hermano...–<br/>–Es mejor irnos –sintiendo un leve dolor en su pecho – tendremos que mentirle a Lan Zhan, decir que los investigadores se equivocaron –<br/>–Pero, sabes que él es terco y no descansará hasta que encuentre a Wei Ying y a la niña –<br/>–Prefiero mentirle que verlo preso, debemos volver tengo que hacer algo respecto a ese absurdo matrimonio de mi hijo con esa mujer – con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas –<br/>–Sólo unas palabras de ChangZe ¿te hicieron cambiar? –<br/>–Él no tendría por qué mentirme de ese modo, nunca lo haría...mi hijo, mi nieta ¿Cómo pude pensar a alejarla de su madre? Vámonos hermano – mientras salen y se dirigen al hotel en que se hospedaban, de ese viaje sólo uno de ellos regresaría a China...<br/>Al caer la noche, el patriarca de la familia Lan deja tres cartas a su familia, una para cada uno de sus hijos, y una dirigida a Wei Ying, simplemente pidiendo una disculpa por haber pensado en quitarle a su niña recién nacida...a la mañana siguiente su cuerpo seria encontrado muerto por un infarto o más bien muerto porque por fin su conciencia se manifestó en cuanto vio a esa niña durmiendo y succionando su mano...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Extra 4: Reencuentro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dime ZiYuan ¡¿Cómo demonios mi hijo no aparece?! Hace cuatro meses que se fue de la mansión de ese imbécil –<br/>-Los investigadores están buscando ChangZe, él no ha vuelto a la universidad ninguno de mis hijos ha sabido de él desde esa noche –<br/>-Mi señora, ChangZe – trayendo consigo una tetera y unas cuantas tazas de té – debemos ser pacientes, además mi señora sabes cómo es A-Ying si no quiere ser encontrado así será, y no debemos olvidar que él ahora no quiere que Lan WangJi y su padre lo encuentre, si mis cuentas no me fallan debe tener cinco meses de embarazo –<br/>- ¡Por eso mismo! Mi hijo está embarazado, sin los cuidados necesarios puede sufrir de complicaciones o mi nieto puede tener algún problema – observando cómo llega Jiang Cheng en compañía de su esposo – si me permiten me retiro, no soporto a nadie de la familia Lan cerca de mí, ZiYuan... –<br/>-Tranquilo, ChangZe debes descansar y tomar tus medicinas; no me hagas obligarte a tomarlas –<br/>-Eres peor que mi madre – sonriendo, se acerca y solo saluda a Jiang Cheng – pero antes de llegar a las escaleras recibe un informe de que Wei Ying ha sido visto en el centro de la ciudad escondido en el departamento de su abogado – A-Ying, espérame yo iré por ti – saliendo sin hacer ruido de la mansión de los Jiang<br/>-Suegro, suegra –<br/>- ¿Qué noticias tienen? – preguntando la matriarca de la familia –<br/>-Nada madre, fuimos a los lugares a los podría ir y nadie ha dado noticia de él, llamé a Wen Ning y su hermana pero ellos tampoco saben y Wen Qing está preocupada –<br/>- ¿Qué sucede A-Cheng? – dado que Jiang Cheng no quiere hablar su esposo es quien decide tomar la palabra<br/>-La doctora Wen nos dijo que Wei Ying solo ha tenido un control prenatal y que las formulas de sus medicamentos y vitaminas para el embarazo terminaron – dejando a todos pasmados – lo último que supieron de él fue que tenía miedo de ir a sus controles o de ir por sus medicinas no quiere que mi hermano o mi padre lo encuentre –<br/>-Es una fortuna que ChangZe no escuchara – mirando hacia las escaleras – él cada día va empeorando si no aparece Wei Ying... –<br/>-Lo, lo sé suegra mi padre... –<br/>- ¡No menciones a ese infeliz en mi casa Lan XiChen! ¿Qué no ves cómo está la situación? Tu padre solo quiere que Wei Ying aborte, y tu hermano –<br/>-Mi hermano ha cambiado, yo lo sé, ha sentido el vínculo con su cachorro –<br/>-Pues debió sentir ese vínculo cuando Wei Ying le dijo de ese cachorro, iré a ver a ChangZe – dando la espalda y alejándose de los presentes – ¿ChangZe? ChangZe ¿en dónde estás? – mirando a todos lados y notando que el alfa no está – ¡no puede ser FengMian! – mientras sale de la habitación para toparse a su esposo, hijo y yerno –<br/>-Mi señora ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>- ¡ChangZe se fue! – dejando a todos pasmados – genial y no tomó su medicina tenemos que encontrarlo –<br/>-Vamos en el auto mi señora-<br/>Mientras en un pequeño departamento, un dulce omega se encuentra esperando por señales de quienes de forma desinteresada lo han tenido escondido en su casa, una pareja de alfas junto con el joven al que han adoptado...<br/>Observando como la puerta se abre y ve al joven entrando con una bolsa de comestibles y otra de una farmacia – ¿Qué haces Xue Yang? –<br/>-Aunque padre me dijo que te vigilara, me di cuenta de que tus vitaminas ya se agotaron y no es por nada pero a ese cachorro que llevas en la panza no le puede pasar nada – dándole a Wei Ying la bolsa con sus vitaminas – Eh... sólo no le digas a papá que tuve que hacer para conseguir las vitaminas –<br/>- ¿Robaste? – viendo como el alfa asienta con su cabeza – pero... –<br/>-La situación lo ameritaba si, no te pongas tan dramático solo no digas nada – viendo como Wei Ying asienta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – oye nada de llanto por favor –<br/>Secando con fuerza sus ojos mientras siente los leves movimientos del bebé – lo, lo siento...pero es que el bebé te está agradeciendo todo Xue Yang, no tienes ninguna obligación con nosotros y aun así –<br/>-Mira Wei Ying, nadie merece lo que te pasó a ti ¿de acuerdo? Eso dijeron mis padres cuando decidieron esconderte, y mira que ha sido difícil ese hombre trajeado y su hijo no dejan de venir preguntando por ti – viendo como Wei Ying se queda pasmado – ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-QingHen y Lan Zhan... – viendo como el otro asienta – ese hombre ¿Qué más quiere? Debería estar arreglando todo para casarse con esa mujer –<br/>-Ni idea, pero tranquilo no dejaré que se te acerquen bien ¿quieres algo de cenar? mis padres no llegan sino hasta dentro de unas horas – Wei Ying asienta mientras revisa las vitaminas, desde ácido fólico, hierro, vitamina C y K y todo el complejo B y en el acto como si hubiesen invocado al diablo – ¿Qué mierda? No pueden ser mis padres, ve y escóndete en mi habitación – Wei Ying asienta y toma sus vitaminas y cualquier cosa que lo delate y se dirige a la habitación del alfa mientras cada vez tocan con más fuerza la puerta – ¡¿Quién demonios toca así?! –<br/>Al abrir la puerta no ve a quienes pensaba que era sino a un hombre de mediana edad, con un rostro que refleja la mayor de las tristezas y una complexión que dice que si está de pie frente a él es por inercia –¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere en mi casa? Mis padres no están así que no puedo dejar entrar extraños –<br/>- ¿Sabes de un omega llamado Wei Ying? – dejando al joven alfa pasmado – por favor dígame ¿conoce a Wei Ying? –<br/>-Podría decir que sí, y a todo esto ¿Qué quiere con él? –<br/>-Por favor déjeme verlo, soy...soy su padre – dejando al alfa totalmente en shock –<br/>- ¿Señor ChangZe? – los dos alfas se asoman y ven a Wei Ying con una expresión de no creerlo – usted...usted acabó de decir –<br/>-No quería tener que decírtelo así, A-Ying –<br/>-Pero, pero usted me dijo que... –<br/>-Tuve que mentirte aunque no quería, lo que más deseaba era estrecharte en mis brazos y llamarte hijo, pero ese infeliz de QingHen te dijo que tanto tu madre como yo te habíamos abandonado, eso era mentira yo nunca supe de tu existencia sino hasta cuatro años después de que nacieras – intentado dar un paso pero se desploma de no ser por Xue Yang habría sufrido un golpe en su cabeza –<br/>- ¡Señor ChangZe! Xue Yang – este asienta y llama a su padre Song Lan quién trabaja como enfermero<br/>Al caer la noche Wei ChangZe despierta y se encuentra rodeado por Song Lan y Wei Ying, mientras que Xiao XingCheng se encarga de preparar la cena para todos y de paso reprender a su hijo por dejar solo a Wei Ying, aunque no sabe que su hijo robó en una farmacia las vitaminas para el omega. – ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Usted no se ha alimentado correctamente, tuvo una deficiencia de azúcar – terminando de colocar un poco de glucosa en la intravenosa del hombre – debe tener más cuidado en su alimentación doctor Wei –<br/>- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntando el omega al hombre y siente en el acto una caricia en su vientre<br/>-Yo estoy bien, esto no me va a matar, más bien yo debería preguntarte eso ¿has comido bien? ¿has tomado tus vitaminas? – viendo como este asienta levemente – deberé decirle a ZiYuan y a FengMian que estás acá –<br/>- ¡No por favor no diga nada! Yo...yo no quiero que me encuentren, además A-Cheng ya está casado con Lan XiChen y ellos – tratando de secar sus ojos pero es inútil – yo no quiero, yo no quiero... –<br/>-Sólo les diré a ellos, está preocupados por ti y por el cachorro –<br/>- ¿Y Lan Zhan? – notando como el mayor frunce el ceño – él... –<br/>-Ese hombre no tiene derechos sobre mi nieto, lo rechazó ¿no? – viendo como Wei Ying asienta mientras su llanto aumenta – descuida no les diré nada a ellos, es más ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo? –<br/>-Eh ¿A dónde? –<br/>-A Alemania, allá podrás terminar tus estudios, podrás tener a tu bebé sin problemas A-Ying mi nieto tiene que nacer sano y no será así mientras te escondas de los Lan –<br/>-Pero...pero –<br/>-Ve con él A-Ying – este se gira y ve a Xiao XingCheng quien llega con una bandeja y a su hijo junto con más alimentos – él tiene razón, puede ser que Zichen te cuide y proporcione los cuidados que necesitas para el cachorro, pero sabes que eso no es suficiente, cuando el cachorro nazca tiene que hacerlo en un hospital ¿Qué mejor que estés con él? Tu padre ¿no querías saber quien era tu padre? Ya lo tienes en frente, acepta su oferta –<br/>-Pero ¿y ustedes? –<br/>-Estaremos bien, mientras nos des novedades tuyas y del cachorro – diciendo Xue Yang mientras sale del lugar –<br/>-Por nosotros nadie de esa familia sabrá de ti – diciendo Song Lan recargado contra la puerta –<br/>-Y bien A-Ying ¿Qué me dices? –<br/>-Sólo quiero despedirme de los Jiang, ellos deben... –<br/>-Cuando mejore iremos para despedirnos de ellos, le diré a ZiYuan que le diga a su hijo que venga solo – viendo como Wei Ying asienta – ahora trata de dormir y come algo mi nieto no puede alterarse, y mañana te llevaré al hospital a hacerte un control – viendo como el omega palidece en el acto, el simple hecho de salir de ese departamento lo aterra – tranquilo me encargaré de que los Lan no sepan nada de esto –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. El doble juego de Lan XIChen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar al jardín botánico, los jóvenes ingresan en todas las salas y el alfa observa como la joven se maravilla con las diferentes flores y plantas que adornan el lugar mientras que este se roba las atenciones de las mujeres y omegas que están en el lugar, pero los ojos castaños del alfa sólo están pendientes de las sonrisas que le entregan la joven, está más que decidido se ganará el corazón de la joven…mujer como esa es un bello diamante que sólo él tiene el derecho a poseer, y aunque no le agrade al hermano menor y al amigo de esta si tiene que ganárselos para ganársela a ella lo hará sin dudarlo. <br/>-Y bien ¿Qué le ha parecido el lugar? –<br/>-Es hermoso, en verdad joven Jin le agradezco todo, pero ya debo volver a mi casa –<br/>-Por su puesto señorita Jiang, pero antes quiero saber ¿gustaría volver a acompañarme a salir? –<br/>-Eh… – sintiendo como el calor sube a sus mejillas – yo solo tengo que hablar con mis padres… <br/>-Perfecto señorita Jiang – como todo buen caballero abre la puerta del copiloto de su auto de lujo – antes de que lo olvide señorita Jiang, en unas semanas habrá un baile de máscaras que mi madre ha organizado para recaudar fondos en beneficio de los polos ¿gustaría acompañarme? Claro como mi pareja –<br/>-Claro, pero sólo iré si van mi hermano y A-Ying –<br/>-Será como usted diga señorita Jiang – poniendo en marcha el auto, bueno siendo el hijo del matrimonio legal de su padre, trae muchos beneficios – “bien, paso uno listo” –<br/>Al dejar a la dulce joven en casa, Jin ZiXuan se dirige a un lugar que significa mucho para él…siempre se juró que el día que escogiera a su omega la llevaría a aquel lugar le mostraría los bellos estanques la bella cabaña…haber pasado ese día junto a Jiang YanLi y sentir levemente su tenue aroma a rosas le ha dejado en claro que ella es su omega destinada, riendo para sus adentros siempre creyó que la pareja destinada es un era un cuento de hadas, inspiración para los escritores de novelas románticas y un tanto cursis, pero ahora ya no lo ve como un cuento de hadas…<br/>-Las parejas destinadas existen y tú eres la mía A-Li… – tirándose en el césped y soñando despierto como esos ojos color miel y ese maravilloso aroma a rosas y pensando que seguramente su madre lo matará por llegar tarde a casa, pero…bueno todo por la dulce omega, además cuando su madre se entere de su avance con la señorita Jiang el llegar a tarde a casa se le hará costumbre…<br/>Mientras…<br/>-Joven Jiang por favor…–<br/>-Lo siento, Lan XiChen…pero ya tengo mi decisión no quiero aceptar ningún compromiso con usted – observando el reloj y dándose cuenta de que queda menos de quince minutos para las nueve de la noche – creo que según sus reglas ya deberia estar en su mansión –<br/>-Creo que mi padre entenderá si llego tarde a mi hogar, en verdad necesito que me escuche…he cambiado de parecer –<br/>-Me alegra que haya cambiado de parecer – siendo un evidente sarcasmo – pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, debe entender ¿no se supone que los miembros de la familia Lan, entienden un NO como respuesta? –<br/>-Digamos que yo me salto de las reglas de la familia – sonriendo y tomando sutilmente la mano del omega – me equivoqué terriblemente con aquella carta, y le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, debe entender soy joven e impulsivo –<br/>-Bastante impulsivo diría yo, creo que “ese matrimonio ventajoso” no se realizará, yo no soy una moneda de cambio…además…–<br/>-Permítame ser aquel que está en su corazón – dejando pasmado al joven omega, quién en el acto se sonroja – permítame ganarme su corazón, sé que es algo difícil dado que tener sus sentimientos hacia otra persona es un desafío –<br/>-Yo…– retirando su mano de la del alfa – “eres un imbécil ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?” lo consideraré, pero no prometo nada –<br/>-Con que lo consideres me basta, A-Cheng – notando el evidente sonrojo del omega <br/>-¡Eh, sólo mi hermana me llama así! – formando un puchero de lo más tierno <br/>-Y Wei Ying – sonriendo y haciendo que el joven se sonroje aún más – A-Cheng, quiero llevarte a la casa de campo de mi familia ¿me honrarías con tu compañía? –<br/>-Eh, ¡claro que no! Mis padres no me darían permiso – <br/>-Creo que entonces deberé hablar con tus padres – encaminándose hacia la mansión de la familia Jiang –<br/>-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – se acerca corriendo y se pone en medio de la entrada de la mansión y el alfa –<br/>-Me has dicho que debo hablar con tus padres, eso haré – sonriendo, aunque por dentro se sienta bastante incomodo en su interior – A-Cheng…–<br/>-Mis padres no están en casa – tratando de que su madre no escuche –<br/>-Jiang Cheng deja de mentir – dice Jiang FengMian haciendo que su hijo de un pequeño brinco – Lan XiChen ¿a qué se debe su visita? Porque para que mi hijo mienta – enviando una cálida sonrisa al joven alfa, quien siempre le ha agradado ese joven se parece tanto a la madre no cabe duda de que un hombre como él seria perfecto para su hijo…o eso pensaba en esos momentos<br/>-Señor Jiang, perdone sé que es bastante tarde pero venia para invitar a su hijo a la casa de campo de mi familia en QiBao, pero Jiang Cheng se rehúsa…así que he decidido pedir a ustedes su permiso, dado que él aún es menor –<br/>-¡¿Quién te dijo que me rehúso?! – totalmente rojo por sus propias palabras –<br/>-A-Cheng, tus modales – negando con su cabeza mientras sonríe, el padre del omega considera en consentir la salida de su hijo, luego se entenderá con su esposa – bien Lan XiChen, sólo debes ponerte de acuerdo con mi hijo – notando como su hijo lo observa, boquiabierto y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas – por lo pronto A-Cheng, debes ir a tu habitación – el joven asienta y luego de despedirse del joven Lan se dirige a su habitación en donde cae en la cama y sólo puede pensar ¿Qué ocurrió para que se suscitara ese cambio? –<br/>-Bien señor Jiang es un placer haber hablado con usted, en unos días vendré nuevamente para ver a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hijo? –<br/>-Mis intenciones son las más honestas señor Jiang, yo…yo quiero casarme con A-Cheng – antes de que Jiang FengMian pueda responder a esa declaración tan directa, observa como el mayor de los Lan se aleja hacia su auto – “A-Yao…en verdad perdóname por hacerte esto” …<br/>Más temprano esa tarde…<br/>-No tienes por qué hacer esto…A-Huan no le temo a tu padre –<br/>-Pero yo sí le temo A-Yao – tomando la mano de su querido y bien amado beta – A-Yao, sólo lo haré para darle gusto a mi padre no quiero perderte –<br/>- ¿No quieres perderme o quieres un matrimonio ventajoso? –<br/>- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso A-Yao? Tú eres el único en mi vida, pero temo que te lastime mi padre – mostrando una verdadera pena, dado que el beta no quiere entender razones – A-Yao…<br/>-Bien, si no quieres luchar por lo nuestro…–<br/>-Entiende que sólo será un matrimonio de apariencias, A-Yao –<br/>-¿Seguirás con lo nuestro aunque sea…? –<br/>-Eres el amor de mi vida, así que aunque esté casado con otra persona tú eres irremplazable –<br/>-Tú padre es en extremo cruel –<br/>-Lo sé, pero espero lograr convencer a mi padre de que esto es un error…de que deseo estar contigo – besando al joven y sintiendo como este le corresponde – te amo tanto A-Yao<br/>-Yo también te amo A-Huan, creo que siendo esta la última vez…quien sabe por cuánto tiempo – acariciando con cierta picardía, con cierto deseo…anhelando el contacto de piel con piel…<br/>-Mi A-Yao, me has leído el pensamiento – saliendo con el beta rumbo a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, de pertenencia a la familia Jin…la familia paterna del beta –<br/>Y mientras se dirige de vuelta a su mansión, Lan XiChen se encuentra un tanto pensativo dado que no quiere seguir con eso…no sólo porque el omega Jiang no le inspira ni siquiera el más mínimo pensamiento y sabe que lo que hace es hacerle daño; pero no puede poner en riesgo a su amado beta…sólo espera que el omega le confiese quién es aquel que ha despertado sus sentimientos, aunque cuando sepa la verdad…no sabrá cómo reaccionará.<br/>Mientras que Jiang Cheng solo piensa en que si está haciendo lo correcto aunque esté enamorado sabe que el alfa no siente nada por él, está igual o peor que el problemático de su amigo dado que ambos aman a alguno de los hermanos Lan, y ambos derramarán lagrimas por esos dos alfas así como los dos alfas sufrirán al darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos en especial el alfa mayor.<br/>Al amanecer mientras los miembros de la familia Lan despiertan poco a poco, en la habitación de Wei Ying este se encuentra terminando unos cuantos trabajos del instituto dado que tiene que demostrar ante su familia benefactora que puede mantener un buen promedio y así lograr ingresar a la universidad.<br/>-Mini Lan Zhan, deja de verme con esos ojos…sí lo sé tienes sueño y yo también pero bueno tengo que terminar estos trabajos, acomodar el comedor para el desayuno ducharme e ir al instituto hoy tengo examen de música…lo sé mini Lan Zhan pero ya verás traeré la mejor de las calificaciones –dirige su vista hacia el reloj y se percata de que ya está sobre el tiempo – bien mini Lan Zhan, hasta la noche – tomando el peluche y besando su barriga – esta noche iremos a alimentar a los conejos y pasaremos tiempo con ellos, se supone los conejos son de Lan Zhan y mira quien los cuida – <br/>Al salir de su habitación se topa con la desagradable vista de LingJiao quien lo esperaba escondida entre las sombras, pero al ser notada el omega decide gastarle una broma para el desayuno que se aproxima, bien no lo dejan tocar las ollas de la cocina; un poco de comida picante no le caería mal a la mujer que no respeta su compromiso, al llegar a la cocina y notando la ausencia de las cocineras que ya han servido los platos para la familia, Wei Ying se dispone a agregar un poco de sabor al  desayuno de la mujer aquella y luego de haber alterado el plato de aquella mujer tan desagradable, se dirige hacia la habitación de esta para darle un pequeño regalo de buenos días…<br/>-Tres, dos, uno …– contando en reversa hasta que se escucha…<br/>-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –<br/>-Perfecto, buenos días maldita perra – caminado hacia el comedor – Eh…joven amo Lan buenos días –<br/>-Buenos días ¿Qué hacías en la puerta de LingJiao? – notando el sonrojo del joven omega – contesta –<br/>-Eh…bueno, que te lo diga la mujer esa…tengo que ir al instituto – mientras corre apresuradamente hacia la entrada de la casa para ser recogido por el chofer de la familia Jiang - ¡nos vemos Lan Zhan!<br/>-Correr y gritar está prohibido en la mansión – diciendo al joven que le brinda una dulce sonrisa, misma que lo cautiva poco a poco <br/>-WangJi…– acercándose a su hermano el cual está sumido en sus pensamientos<br/>-Hermano –<br/>-Dime ¿Cómo encuentras la mansión? –<br/>-Sin grandes cambios –<br/>-¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo –<br/>-Podemos hablar durante el desayuno ¿ya está servido? –<br/>-Sí Wei Ying lo ha dejado servido antes de irse al instituto, es un joven bastante comprometido con sus estudios ¿no crees? – dando una sonrisa muy cálida a su hermano <br/>-Podemos hablar mientras me dirijo al trabajo, pero ¿de qué tienes que hablar? –<br/>-Es soy tu prometida, Wang LingJiao –<br/>-¿Qué sucede con ella? –<br/>-Hablaremos luego del desayuno – sonriendo, cuando de la habitación de la mencionada…<br/>-¡Maldito omega te voy a matar! – mientras sale corriendo, desnuda y detrás de ella sale un tierno conejito mojado, el cual se dirige hacia los hermanos, el cual menor toma al animalito entre sus brazos -Lan…Lan Zhan…Lan Huan…– observando como este y su hermano se giran, pero ella no nota su estado actual<br/>-¿Qué te ha sucedido? –<br/>-LingJiao –<br/>-¡Ese maldito omega ha escondido una rata en mi baño! – tratando de fingir lágrimas –<br/>-Es un conejo – mientras el conejito se acurra en los brazos del alfa menor –<br/>-¡No me importa! –<br/>-Creo futura cuñada, que deberías preocuparte más por tu aspecto en estos momentos – <br/>-Eh…¡lo siento! – mientras se encierra rápidamente en la habitación –<br/>-Hermano, considera mantener el compromiso con esa mujer –<br/>-Esa mujer es bien vista por mi padre – <br/>-No sigas las opiniones de nuestro padre WangJi, sigue a tu corazón –<br/>-Te escucharé –<br/>-Bien vamos a tomar el desayuno, y no olvides la cinta de nuestra familia –<br/>-No la he olvidado hermano – mientras saca del bolsillo de su abrigo una cinta blanca con patrones de nubes símbolo tradicional de la familia Lan desde tiempo inmemoriales – bien vamos a tomar el desayuno –<br/>Mientras en el instituto…<br/>- ¿A qué se debe este cambio pavo real? –<br/>-Mejor cállate, y toma la invitación –<br/>- ¿Un baile de máscaras? Aún falta para Halloween – observando cómo tanto Jiang Cheng y Jin ZiXuan se llevan las manos a sus rostros –<br/>-Sólo tómala, Wei Ying – dando un golpe con el codo a su amigo del corazón –<br/>-Claro, pero…– recordando a su patrón –<br/>-Mi madre debe estar hablando con QingHen-Jun y Lan QiRen así que no creo que puedas poner algún pretexto para no ir…eso sí, aunque sea un baile de máscaras por lo menos ve deforma decente –<br/>- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que soy indecente? Soy un torbellino, pero ¿indecente? “bueno si tengo que decir de indecencias” – mirando como cierto aire pícaro recordando la broma que le ha gastado a la prometida de Lan Zhan – bien pensaré en que usar “ya tengo en mente mi traje” –<br/>-Bien, Jiang Cheng – entregando un sobre con el nombre de Jiang YanLi en el – este es para A-Li –<br/>- ¿A-Li? – Diciendo los dos omegas al mismo tiempo y observando como el joven alfa se sonroja en el acto<br/>-Eh…es para la señorita Jiang – alejándose lentamente de los omegas – “¿Qué dije?” <br/>- ¿Lo escuchaste Cheng? –<br/>-Lo he escuchado, tal parece que alguien ha cambiado respecto a mi hermana, bien dirijámonos hacia nuestros asientos –<br/>Durante la mañana los omegas se dedican a presentar exámenes y sustentar varios trabajos, mientras que Lan Zhan se dedica a enseñar a niños pequeños a tocar varios instrumentos musicales; y ganando la simpatía de sus pequeños y dulces alumnos. En cambio en los juzgados Lan XiChen se dedica a trabajar en los varios casos que tiene que manejar en especial casos de divorcios, en los cuales siempre observa las mismas demandas de divorcio, “adulterio” y él piensa en que lo que hará con Jiang Cheng de casarse sería exactamente eso, pero por lo pronto lo que debe hacer es indagar más en los sentimientos del omega para dar con el alfa que lo ha cautivado…Mientras que Lan Zhan ha sentido como un lugar en su corazón se llena de sentimientos hacia el omega que trabaja en su casa, pero ¿Qué pensaría su padre de enterarse de esto? Seguramente lo haría encerrarse en el pequeño kiosko que se encuentra en el centro del lago familiar, un pequeño cuerpo de agua que siempre permanece con el agua a 0°C aunque sea en verano…siendo un lugar de meditación para la familia Lan.<br/>Esa tarde Lan Zhan se dirige hacia un lugar en el que su hermano le dijera que deberia interceptar a LingJiao viéndose con su amante, Lan XiChen sólo le dijo que fuera más no quién es el amante de esta dado que quiere que su hermano sea quien se de cuenta de lo que vale esa mujer, con su padre ya luego se entenderá…ha conseguido un detective privado y tiene las pruebas por si acaso el patriarca de la familia Lan se le ocurre plantar defensa a la mujerzuela y dado que el fiscal general confía tanto en las evidencias, su hijo uno de los mejores abogados tiene las pruebas para demostrar que Lan Zhan merece a alguien mejor. <br/>Al llegar al lugar Lan Zhan solo puede ver a la mujer que deberia guardar respeto a las normas de su casa, pegada cual garrapata al hijo del socio de su padre Wen Chao; así que sin pensarlo mucho se acerca a la pareja y encara a la mujer…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La verdad sobre Wei ChangZe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-LingJiao…–<br/>-Lan…Zhan yo…yo puedo explicarlo, no es lo que parece –<br/>-Creo que he visto bien –<br/>-Pero deberías escucharme, en…en las reglas de tu familia –<br/>-No digas nada sobre las reglas de mi familia, no respetas ninguna de ellas –<br/>-Pero, al…al menos merezco defenderme –<br/>-Bien ¿Qué tienes para decirme? –<br/>-Lan Zhan, este hombre es quien me fuerza –<br/>-¡¿Qué, cómo te atreves?! – dice el hombre poco agraciado, viendo que quieren mostrarlo como el malo de la historia, aunque…– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosas Jiao Jiao? –<br/>-Es…es la verdad Lan Zhan, este hombre solo quiere perjudicarnos –<br/>-No tengo porque perjudicarte, tú siempre decías que este matrimonio sólo era por el dinero de Lan WangJi ¿no? Que por eso te casas –<br/>- ¡Eso no es verdad! –<br/>-He escuchado suficiente, no vuelvas a la casa de mi padre…y mira quien te mantiene –<br/>- ¡Entonces deberías correr a ese omega muerto de hambre! – <br/>- ¿A-Wei Ying? Dime ¿Qué te ha hecho? –<br/>-No me respeta, siempre se me insinuaba…deberías decirle a tu padre –<br/>-Lo que vi que hacía Wei Ying era rechazarte, bien – dando la espalda a la pareja – haz lo que desees, pero a la mansión no vuelvas, no me casaré contigo –<br/>- ¡No me puedes hacer esto! Lan Zhan, por favor –<br/>-No me casaré contigo – dando la espalda a la mujer y dirigiéndose hacia su auto, mientras escucha los gritos de esta, cuánta razón tenía su hermano al decirle que Wang LingJiao no le conviene en lo absoluto, ahora lo más difícil será convencer a su padre de ello, dado que ese matrimonio sólo es un acuerdo ventajoso entre la familia Lan y la familia Wen.<br/>Esa noche, aunque Lan Zhan intenta convencer a su padre, este le exige que se disculpe con Wang LingJiao y que retome el compromiso, para QingHen-Jun una cosa es clara su hijo se casará con la sobrina de Wen RouHan así sea lo ultimo que suceda en la vida, claro ese matrimonio le abre las puertas al hombre de obtener altos cargos en el gobierno chino.<br/>-Lan Zhan, entiende esa mujer es lo que necesitas es una omega talentosa, hermosa… –<br/>-E indigna, no respeta las reglas padre – viendo como la vena en la frente de su padre se hace más pronunciada – padre –<br/>-Lan Zhan, esto no está en discusión te casarás con A-Jiao – viendo resignación en los ojos de su hijo menor – ¿y bien? –<br/>-Bien si eso deseas padre, pero hasta entonces no quiero verla – dando la espalda y saliendo del despacho de su padre –<br/>- ¿Qué son unos meses de ausencia? Lan Zhan algún día me agradecerás que arreglara ese matrimonio, tendrás un gran prestigio, aunque la mujer esa no valga nada –<br/>A la mañana siguiente en el instituto…<br/>-Oh vamos Wen Ning, deberías darnos ese trabajo al fin que puedes hacer otro – tomando de la solapa de su abrigo al dulce chico que a pesar de su comportamiento es un alfa – vamos ¿no quieres que el hijo de tío RouHan te aprecie? –<br/>-Cla…claro que quiero, Wen Chao…pero –<br/>-Entonces remedo de alfa mal hecho, más te vale darme ese trabajo… – pero no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando se ve en el piso con su nariz sangrando – ¡maldito sirviente! –<br/>-Vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos acá, al amante de la perra de LingJiao – observando a Wen Chao como poca cosa – deja en paz a Wen Ning –<br/>- ¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer? –<br/>-No creo que al señor Wen RouHan le guste saber que clase de mierda te follas por las tardes ¿verdad? – observando como el mencionado palidece – y para que te lo sepas Wen Ning es mi amigo desde este momento así que olvídate de volver a meterte con él –<br/>-Maldito sirviente de mierda, pero esta humillación me la pagas – alejándose lentamente mientras piensa en que hacer, no es que el pensar sea su fuerte, se cree mucho solo por portar el apellido Wen <br/>- ¿Estás bien Wen Ning? – extiendo sus manos hacia el joven – para ser un alfa, te dejas demasiado –<br/>-Lo…lo siento, joven Wei, pero…pero es que yo – recibiendo un golpe en su hombro – Eh… –<br/>-Mira, eres dulce y adorable como un rollito de canela – sonriendo – pero no podemos dejar que Wen Chao o quien sea haga lo que quiera contigo, eres un alfa ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tu hermana una beta sea de carácter tan serio? – hablando de la hermana mayor de Wen Ning, una beta que se ha abierto paso desde la muerte de sus padres y que fue acogida por su tío Wen RouHan, ella si es ejemplo de dignidad de la familia Wen no como su primo <br/>-Bu…bueno, ella – totalmente rojo – por favor no le diga nada a ella, se podría molestar; además no quiero mortificarla ella está estudiando arduamente –<br/>- ¿En verdad? – viendo como el otro asienta – ¿Qué estudia? –<br/>-Medicina en Berlín, Alemania en el hospital universitario, creo que pertenece al un médico llamado Wei ChangZe –<br/>-Wei ChangZe, sí he oído hablar mucho de él no solo es un médico brillante es dueño de una naviera y una fábrica de sedas – sonriendo despreocupadamente, pensando en que los hijos de ese hombre son asquerosamente ricos – bien Wen Ning, vamos tenemos clase de música, y creo que tendremos que solucionar eso de dejarte de Wen Chao ¿verdad A-Cheng? – el mencionado asienta y se hace a un lado de Wen Ning <br/>-En verdad Wen Ning, ¿Por qué te dejas? Eres un alfa compórtate como tal –<br/>-A-Cheng, no lo molestes ¿Qué no ves como tiembla? Lo vas a matar de miedo – sonriendo –<br/>-Cállate idiota, más bien deberías enseñarle artes marciales ¿Qué Lan XiChen no te pagó clases? –<br/>-Eres muy cruel A-Cheng, ¿y si me excedo y lastimo a nuestro rollito de canela? No creo que a su hermana le guste la idea –<br/>- ¿Qué idea no me va a gustar par de idiotas? –<br/> Los tres se giran y ven con sus ojos llenos de terror a la hermana mayor de Wen Ning y estudiante estrella del padre de Wei Ying, Wen Qing, y no cabe resaltar el terror que la beta produce en ellos…<br/>-Vamos respondan –<br/>-Hermana – acercándose con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-El maestro Wei tuvo que viajar por motivos personales así que estoy libre un par de meses –<br/>-Pero ¿se demorará mucho? –<br/>-Yo lo creo, además él es mi asesor de tesis así que sin él no es que pueda avanzar mucho y bien ¿me van a responder? –<br/>Mostrando un suspiro resignado a que probablemente será terriblemente golpeado – Wen Chao estaba molestando de nuevo a tu hermano y A-Cheng me dijo que, si podía enseñarle algo de artes marciales, eso es todo…además tu hermano es un adorable rollito de canela no quiero que termine corrompido o algo así –<br/>-Si corrompes a mi hermano estás muerto Wei Ying y tú A-Ning ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerle un alto a Wen Chao? –<br/>-Yo…yo, pero hermana – temblando levemente –<br/>-Eres un caso A-Ning – se acerca y acaricia la mejilla de su hermano – y bien ¿le has dicho a tío RouHan qué quieres estudiar? – viendo como su hermanito asiente levemente – dime…<br/>-Quiero estudiar medicina, mamá y papá eran doctores y tú estás terminando tus estudios – sonriendo levemente – quiero ser pediatra ya que tú serás oncóloga ¿Qué te parece? –<br/>-Tío RouHan estará contento de saber que al menos sus sobrinos dan la cara por la familia dado que Wen Chao no sirve para nada –<br/>-Vaya Wen Ning no sabía que querías estudiar medicina también – haciendo que los hermanos Wen se giren –<br/>- ¿Tú quieres ser medico Wei Ying? –<br/>-Sip, quiero ser ginecólogo y pediatra – sonriendo – es más no te había contado A-Cheng, pero el señor QingHen accedió a costear mis estudios en la universidad – dejando a los tres pasmados – ¿Qué les pasa?<br/>-En serio Wei Ying, ¿Qué demonios le diste en la cena a ese hombre? –<br/>-A-Cheng me duele tu actitud, no hice nada especial…simplemente hoy antes de venir al instituto me dijo que si seguía con este desempeño costearía mis estudios – aunque bueno ninguno sabe, pero la razón de ese cambio es una mujer con mirada filosa – bien nosotros tenemos clase de música, vamos A-Cheng, Wen Ning; Wen Qing ¿Qué harás? –<br/>-Iré a verme con mi tío, tengo que darle un reporte de mis avances en la facultad de medicina y ya sabes Wei Ying, si vas a enseñarle a mi hermano algo que sea a defenderse no cualquiera de tus cochinadas – dando la espalda y andando con porte y elegancia <br/>-Tu hermana da miedo rollito de canela –<br/>- Eh ¿me van a seguir llamando así? – los dos amigos asientan – bueno ya que… – mientras anda con sus amigos hacia la sala de música<br/>Al pasar los días el baile de máscaras de la familia Jin se acercaba, en una tienda tres amigos aprovechaban el día libre del omega risueño y escogían sus disfraces para la fiesta, Jiang YanLi sugirió ir vestidos como nobles franceses del siglo XVII y claro que su hermano y amigo accedieron, además no es por nada pero Jiang YanLi en ese bello vestido de tonos lilas y purpuras se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, el omega Jiang escogió un traje de noble color purpura y blanco sin la peluca blanca, mientras que Wei Ying escogió el traje de una cortesana negro con rojo, adornos de rosas y un bello abanico por accesorio…<br/>- ¿Estás seguro A-Ying? –<br/>-Sí YanLi descuida es un baile de máscaras nadie me notará además es un disfraz, quiero verme diferente por una noche – con una enorme sonrisa – además no creo que me vayan a reconocer tendré una máscara –<br/>-Claro nadie tiene que ver quién es el idiota que se esconde detrás de una inocente cortesana –<br/>-A-Cheng no seas cruel – dando una suave sonrisa a su hermano – está bien, entonces llevaremos estos tres disfraces más sus accesorios – la joven de la tienda asienta y se dirige para preparar la cuenta – A-Ying, el día de la fiesta ven temprano para prepárate iremos los tres a la fiesta, ¿te parece? –<br/>-Claro YanLi – sonriendo – por cierto, supieron que los hermanos Lan fueron invitados –notando el sonrojo de Jiang Cheng, y seguramente teniendo uno <br/>-Seguramente por petición de Jin GuangYao, siendo pareja de Lan XiChen –<br/>-A-Cheng, pero he visto que Lan XiChen quiere acercarse a ti – notando el sonrojo de su hermano – A-Cheng trata de interactuar con él me gustaría que tuvieras una amistad si acaso –<br/>-Esta bien hermana, te tomaré la palabra “A-Huan” –<br/>-Vamos dejemos los líos amorosos para después y vamos ahora a comer algo, quiero estofado picante –<br/>-Bien entonces vamos A-Ying – dando una suave sonrisa a su primo, quiere decirle la verdad, pero sabe que su madre se enojaría terriblemente con ella<br/>Mientras…<br/>-ZiYuan, dime no me ocultes más eso ¿en dónde esta mi hijo? –<br/>-ChangZe, antes de decirte quiero saber ¿Cómo reaccionarias? –<br/>-Creo que eso debería decírtelo tu hermana – sonriendo levemente recordando cuando fue a ver a su exmujer y le recriminó el haber abandonado a su hijo – necesito que me lo digas –<br/>-ChangZe – soltando un suspiro al aire – te lo diré, pero quiero que me prometas no harás nada apresurado, tú hijo cree que sus padres lo abandonaron al cuidado de la familia Lan – viendo el shock en los ojos del hombre – trata de ganarte el cariño de tu hijo, y podrás decirle la verdad ¿de acuerdo? –<br/>-ZiYuan… – mirando tanto a la mujer como a su esposo que no ha hablado pero su mirada le pide la misma petición – está bien, dime ¿Cuál de los muchachos de esa casa es mi hijo?” –<br/>-Es Wei Ying, el…el sirviente de esa casa – escuchando como una taza de té cae al suelo, y ve a su esposo acercarse al hombre – ¿ChangZe? ¡ChangZe! – acercándose al hombre que ha comenzado a temblar mientras que sangra por su nariz – ¡FengMian llama a un médico! <br/>Al llegar la ambulancia, se apresuran a llevar al hombre hacia uno de los hombres del cual es dueño, aunque los Jiang no contaban con que sus hijos y Wei Ying vieran al hombre siendo conducido hacia una ambulancia…el shock es evidente dado que conocen al hombre por las fotos que su madre les mostrara de sus años de adolescencia y no puede dejar que Wei Ying descubra la verdad de ese modo los tres jóvenes solo observan como Yu ZiYuan viaja con el hombre en la ambulancia Jiang FengMian se queda con los jóvenes que lo inundan con preguntas.<br/>-Señor FengMian ¿Qué le ocurrió a ese hombre? –<br/>- ¿Se encuentra bien padre? –<br/>-Padre él es… –<br/>-A-Li, A-Cheng cuando su madre llegue hablaremos con más calma, A-Ying ese hombre es un viejo amigo de mi señora y mío, vino de visita por unos días; pero… –<br/>- ¿Estará bien? – preguntando Wei Ying, algo sintió en el momento en que vio al hombre medio muerto camino a la ambulancia –<br/>-Esperemos que sí A-Ying – dando una sonrisa cálida al muchacho – y bien ¿lograron encontrar los disfraces? – viendo como los tres jóvenes asientan con sus cabezas emocionados – bien entonces vamos a ver sus disfraces “ChangZe ¿Qué te ocurre?” –<br/>En el hospital…<br/>- ¿Cómo está doctor? – observando al hombre que yace inconsciente en una cama –<br/>-Estable por el momento, haremos una tomografía en la noche – suspirando mientras anota los reportes –<br/>- ¿Es grave? – viendo como el hombre se niega a contestar y voltea la mirada – por favor dígame –<br/>-A lo mucho le quedan unos años, el doctor Wei ha hecho lo más posible dentro de las capacidades medicas para reducir el tumor, pero este se ha desarrollado bajo el bulbo raquídeo haciéndolo inoperable, y su cuerpo ya no soportaría más dosis de quimioterapia o radiación – <br/>-Entiendo… –<br/>-Madame, si quiere puedo dejarla a sola con el doctor Wei tal vez necesite hablar con él – ella responde afirmativamente y procede a salir de la habitación –<br/>Cuando la noche llega Wei ChangZe despierte y se encuentra con los ojos preocupados de Madame Yu y de su esposo, y sabe que, aunque sea un hombre de casi cuarenta años recibirá un buen regaño de parte de la dama presente…<br/>- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –<br/>- ¿Qué ganaba con decirles que me estoy muriendo? – tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa – ZiYuan, FengMian… –<br/>-Eso no significa que no nos preocuparíamos por ti, eres de nuestra familia, aunque ya no estés casado con SanRen – dice el hombre con una suave sonrisa –<br/>-Dime ChangZe, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? –<br/>-Unos años a lo mucho –<br/>- ¿Cuándo? –<br/>-Un par de años luego de la muerte de mi padre y que pasara a ser el hombre más rico en toda China – sonriendo – todo empezó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, hasta que sufrí mi primera convulsión y detectaron el tumor en el lóbulo frontal, lograron extirparlo, pero hace tres años reapareció bajo el bulbo raquídeo y todos los exámenes lo indican es inoperable y mi cuerpo no es que esté muy bien, la quimioterapia y la radiación me dejaron peor que un zombi y el trasplante de medula aunque funciono… –<br/>-Dinos ¿Qué sucedió con el trasplante? –<br/>-El donante murió al poco tiempo, no sabemos cómo, pero contrajo hepatitis B antes del trasplante – dejando a los Jiang impactados – y ese diagnostico llego cuando ya me habían hecho el trasplante, una quimioterapia en mi estado podría matarme y quiero al menos tener unos años con mi hijo –<br/>-FengMian, tenemos que hacernos con la custodia de Wei Ying – dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos – ¿Por qué me ven así? ChangZe, si SanRen se entera de que estás con un pie al otro lado, hará lo que sea por hacerse con la custodia de Wei Ying y con tal de que le des toda tu fortuna es capaz de alejar a ese niño de ti –<br/>- ¿Qué sugieres mi señora? –<br/>-Bien – tomando su celular y llamando a su abogado – sí quiero que la demanda por custodia inicie, no se preocupe conseguiré las muertas de ADN para la prueba, pero asegúrese de que QingHen-Jun reciba esa notificación – colgando la llamada – por algo estudie derecho aparte de politología, ChangZe tú estarás con tu hijo y sólo él tendrá derecho a esa herencia –<br/>-Pero ¿Cómo me acercaré a mi hijo? –<br/>-Eso déjalo en nuestras manos, QingHen con tal de no ver manchado su buen nombre con un escándalo, hará lo que sea incluso dejar que Wei Ying pase más tiempo en la mansión Jiang ¿verdad mi señora? – observando una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa –<br/>-Sólo concéntrate en recuperarte, porque si vuelves a darme un susto de ese modo estarás en serios problemas –<br/>-A veces me recuerdas a mi madre ZiYuan – suspirando cansadamente – mi vida es un desastre –<br/>- ¿Por qué dices eso ChangZe? –<br/>-FengMian, sólo mírame me casé con una persona la cual solo está interesada en el dinero, me abandona luego de tres meses de matrimonio y para completar… ¿Por qué SanRen hizo eso? –<br/>-ChangZe, porque mis padres la malcriaron desde que nació…al menos dejó a Wei Ying en buenas manos – observando una mirada de confusión en los ojos del alfa – Mei Ling tenia la intensión de criarlo como un hijo, eso me dijo QiRen, pero QingHen no lo permitió Wei Ying vivió como un miembro de la familia Lan hasta que cumplió seis años –<br/>El hombre escucha atentamente como la matriarca de la familia Jiang explica que luego de la muerte de la señora Lan, Wei Ying siguió con sus estudios de primaria pero al cumplir los doce años QingHen empezó a darle trabajos en la mansión y darle un sueldo diciendo que debía devolver todo lo que la familia Lan le dio, y que debería sentirse agradecido de estar en esa mansión y no haber terminado en un programa de acogida, Wei ChangZe sólo puede escuchar con evidente furia todo lo que dicen que ese hombre hizo, tanto que llega un punto en el que Madame Yu debe detenerse puesto que el hombre nuevamente está sangrando por la nariz y debe ser llevado a tomografía. Mientras en la mansión de los Lan; Wei Ying se encuentra alimentando a los conejitos y se percata de que el numero de esos tiernos animalitos ha aumentado, pues observa varios conejos bebé saltando de un lado al otro y sobre Mini Lan Zhan, y a lo lejos observa QingHen-Jun y su hermano mientras el menor de los hermanos observa con cierta nostalgia, dado que el joven le recuerda mucho al alfa de quien siempre estuvo enamorado, para el mayor ese niño se está convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia y bueno dado que aun cree que su padre no sabe de su existencia, aprovechará el baile de los Jin para anunciar un compromiso entre el omega y el primo alfa de Jin ZiXuan.<br/>Los días corren como siempre entre travesuras del omega y dado que ahora que Madame Yu ha enviado la demanda de custodia y dado que logró obtener las muestras para la prueba de ADN…bien ahora para el patriarca de la familia Lan las cosas son difíciles puesto que o cede ante las exigencias de Madame Yu o sufrirá un escándalo, pero ya ha hablado con los padres del alfa de la familia Jin, y aunque renuentes aceptan el matrimonio dado que el Lan ha decidido darle una generosa bonificación ¿Cómo negarse?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Masquerade...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bien mi querido ZiXun estará más que encantado de casarse con un omega con tan buenas recomendaciones –<br/>-Mi señora, pero debemos recordar ese Wei Ying –<br/>-No importa, nada que un poco de disciplina maternal no arregle – dando una sonrisa a su esposo, mientras este apenas asienta con su cabeza – QingHen ¿Cuándo harás el anuncio? –<br/>-En unos días Jin Xiao, esta noche no tengas prisas aprovecharemos el baile de máscaras –<br/>-Y ese omega ¿sabe algo? –<br/>-Será una sorpresa para todos, además ese omega le debe demasiado a esta familia es más que claro que tendrá que aceptar Jin Huang ¿Qué mejor omega que Wei Ying? –<br/>-QingHen sé que ese es un torbellino ambulante, que trae problemas a todas partes y que no respeta las reglas –<br/>-Es verdad, pero no hay nada que un poco de disciplina femenina no arregle, como saben soy viudo y he estado muy ocupado como para encargarme de los asuntos de la casa, mi hermano apenas si logró que ese omega aprendiera las reglas de la familia Lan, como dijo Jin Xiao cuando Wei Ying se case con Jin ZiXun ella podrá disciplinarlo a voluntad – observando como los esposos Jin asientan con cierto recelo – desde que se anuncie el matrimonio, podremos acordar días para que Wei Ying se dirija contigo Jin Xiao y podrás instruirlo si quieres podemos conseguir a alguna dama casamentera para que lo instruya en las labores de un omega –<br/>-Me parece perfecto, bien hay algo más que queremos discutir contigo –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres discutir? –<br/>-Bien dado que mi hijo se desposará con Wei Ying, es necesario aclarar que desde el momento en que Wei Ying sea el esposo de mi hijo se dedicará a las tareas de un omega – viendo como QingHen arquea una ceja – mi familia es tradicional QingHen, así que cualquier plan futuro que tenga ese omega deberás decirle que los deseche, un omega debe dedicarse a su alfa y sus cachorros –<br/>-Quizás, si demuestra decoro y recato para con su familia política puede ser que A-Zun le conceda el permiso de estudiar – dando una sonrisa al hombre mayor, quien asienta en el acto –<br/>-“A Yu ZiYuan no le gustará saber esto” bien hasta entonces Wei Ying seguirá con sus estudios universitarios, aún es menor aunque… – <br/>-Bueno A-Xiao tenía dieciséis cuando nos casamos, al igual que mi cuñada A-Lian ella tenía quince cuando se casó con mi hermano, podemos posponer la boda hasta que Wei Ying tenga diecisiete –<br/>-Me parece perfecto, bien entonces ¿algo más que discutir? – la pareja niega con la cabeza – bien entonces en un par de días haremos el anuncio –<br/>-Mi A-Zun se pondrá contento aunque ese Wei Ying sea tan desvergonzado es un omega perfecto me pregunto ¿Quiénes serán sus padres? Tiene buenos genes ¿te imaginas esposo mío? Los cachorros tan hermosos que podrá darle a nuestro hijo –<br/>-Mujer nuestro hijo ni siquiera sabe de ese compromiso… –<br/>-Debemos ser realistas A-Huang, ese omega será parte de nuestra familia…es normal que me imagine como abuela – dando un sorbo a su té, mientras sonríe con sus ojos a su esposo <br/>-Sí tú lo dices A-Xiao – bebiendo de su té <br/>Mientras…<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Lan Zhan mírame! – haciendo que no solo el alfa sino los niños que estaban con él se giren – ¡hola Lan Zhan! <br/>-Wei Ying ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Ah, eso vine porque la amiga de YanLi nos pidió a Cheng y a mí que viniéramos por su hermanita menor – dando una gran sonrisa al alfa que siente como su pecho se calienta y como si hubiera miles de mariposas en su vientre – dime Lan Zhan ¿Qué haces? –<br/>-Estamos realizando un reconocimiento de sonidos – observando a sus pequeños alumnos – pueden tomar un receso – los niños asientan y se dirigen hacia el quiosco que queda en el centro del instituto – ¿deseas algo? –<br/>-Eh…no nada Lan Zhan, lamento si interrumpí tu clase – tratando de que sus instintos de omega no lo hagan quedar mal –<br/>-Para nada, los niños necesitaban un receso de todos modos – observando a Jiang Cheng que llega con la hermana pequeña de Qin Su – joven Jiang –<br/>-Lan WangJi, bien idiota vamos o Qin Su nos mata – <br/>-Ah está bien, nos vemos en la noche Lan Zhan – tomando a la niña para colocarla en sus hombros – dime Qin Ming ¿quieres un helado? – la niña asienta con una enorme sonrisa – bien entonces A-Cheng son dos conos de chocolate –<br/>Llevando la mano a su rostro – agradece que tienes a una niña en los hombros o sino… –<br/>-A-Cheng tus modales si sigues así, el amo Lan XiChen no se casará contigo – mientras corre con la niña riendo en sus hombros – ¡nos vemos en la noche Lan Zhan! –<br/>- ¡Maldito bastardo vuelve acá te romperé las piernas! – mientras persigue al omega – ¡regresa te voy a matar! –<br/>-Lan Zhan – este se gira y se topa con la mujer que más desagrado le ha causado – Lan Zhan por favor hablemos –<br/>-LingJiao no tenemos nada que hablar –<br/>-Tengo el derecho a defenderme –<br/>-Si fueras inocente – se gira y encara a la mujer – si este compromiso sigue es por mi padre –<br/>-Mi tío… –<br/>-Wen RouHan no sabe la clase de hijo que tiene, ni mucho menos la clase de sobrina que tiene, ese hombre no tendrá escrúpulos pero no toleras comportamientos como los tuyos –<br/>- ¡Deberías dejarme hablar! –<br/>-Bien entonces habla – cruzando sus brazos y mirando a la mujer con una expresión de “estoy esperando” <br/>-Lan Zhan, es verdad cuando te digo que Wen Chao me fuerza a verme con él, me amenaza se aprovecha de que mi madre era simplemente una sirvienta de la suya yo…yo…deberías saber que en realidad no soy sobrina de Wen RouHan solo soy su protegida por el aprecio que tenía a mi padre –<br/>-Eso no justifica tu comportamiento – manteniendo su mirada estoica hacia la mujer – LingJiao, ten presente esto cuando nos casemos sólo espera mi indiferencia – dando la espalda y caminando hacia el lugar donde lo espera sus adorables alumnos <br/>- ¡Lan Zhan no puedes dejarme así! “bien si así lo quieres” – dando la vuelta y volviendo hacia la limusina que la espera – no funcionó –<br/>-Genial y ahora ¿Qué vas a hacer? Algo se te tiene que ocurrir antes de que esa panza se te note –<br/>-Por eso te dije que debías usar condón Wen Chao – suspirando y mirando con rabia al hombre – a menos que… –<br/>-Ya te dije que no me responsabilizaré del mocoso, mi padre quiere un mejor matrimonio para mí, algo se te tiene que ocurrir, no sé drógalo y metete en su cama, o hazlo con el hermano mayor, o sencillo aborta… –<br/>Acariciando su vientre aún plano mientras lo observa con rabia – bien vamos a una clínica, sirve de algo y al menos paga el aborto…este mocoso me hubiera asegurado un lugar más fijo en la familia –<br/>-Eso te pasa por no hacer caso a mis consejos, te dije lo que tenias que hacer para hacer creer a Lan WangJi que el hijo era de él – tocando hacia el vidrio que separa los asientos del conductor – llévanos a una clínica, y no le comentes nada a mi padre – el chofer simplemente pone en marcha el auto y los lleva hacia una clínica para interrumpir el embarazo de la omega<br/>Los días pasan sin muchos cambios, solo el hecho de que Wei Ying siempre que puede mete en problemas a su amigo, y que este sigue con su decisión de rechazar a Lan XiChen pero este alfa aparte de tener una paciencia de santo y una sonrisa encantadora como si fuera actor de comercial de pasta dental, es que tiene una persistencia de envidiar dado que siempre envía regalos al omega, desde enormes peluches que el otro da a su hermana, hasta dulces en extremo costosos, hasta invitarlo a varias cenas en restaurantes exclusivos a la par de que se encarga de recalcar sus intenciones de matrimonio con el omega, y también de indagar acerca del alfa que tiene el corazón de Jiang Cheng, sí Lan Huan puede ser un enérgico conquistador, pero si hay algo en lo que tiene que competir con Wei Ying es que no ve las cosas así las tenga en la cara. Cosa que desespera a Jiang Cheng porque ya no sabe como ser más obvio – y bien A-Cheng ¿Qué te parece el lugar? –<br/>-Me gusta Lan XiChen, en verdad me gusta – sonriendo mientras lleva un enorme perro de peluche – creo que exageraste con el peluche, apenas puedo ver –<br/>-A-Cheng, debes tener lo mejor y pude ver como brillaban tus ojos desde que te fijaste en el peluche – notando el adorable sonrojo en el menor – ¿quieres algo más? Tengo tiempo antes de llevarte a tu casa y hoy es la fiesta de disfraces de los Jin –<br/>-No, la verdad no quiero nada más lo que necesito es volver a la mansión mi hermana y ese idiota de Wei Ying deben estar esperándome –<br/>- ¿Puedo saber cuál será tu disfraz? –<br/>-No, mi hermana, Wei Ying y yo decidimos mantener escondidos los disfraces hasta el día de hoy y tú Lan XiChen ¿Cuál será tu disfraz?  -<br/>-Como A-Cheng no quiere decirme su disfraz, creo que yo dejaré el mío en el misterio hasta esta noche – sonriendo y notando como el menor hace un puchero de lo más tierno – creo que aprovecharé el día de hoy para pedir a tus padres que te dejen ir a QiBao –<br/>-Eh…pero, pero –<br/>-A-Cheng, has pospuesto nuestra salida durante días, dices que tienes trabajos del instituto, que tienes compromisos con Wei Ying o tu hermana – se acerca y toma la mano de Jiang Cheng y acaricia sus nudillos de una forma tierna – no me evites A-Cheng, quiero formalizar esto – viendo el adorable sonrojo del omega – bien te llevaré a tu casa y hablaré con tus padres esta noche “no quiero seguir con esto…” –<br/>- “Eres un idiota ¿Por qué no te das cuentas? ¡tú eres el que me tiene suspirando! Eres peor que ese idiota de Wei Ying” – pero – recibiendo una dulce mirada del alfa – ¿y si mis padres se niegan? –<br/>-No lo harán, me aseguraré de demostrar que soy de confianza y lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a un niño de quince años – notando como el rostro del omega se pone rojo y su boca se abre y cierra como si fuera un pez fuera del agua<br/>Al dejar al omega en su mansión Lan XiChen se dirige rápidamente a verse con su aún novio dado que todavía no formaliza la relación con Jiang Cheng y le recalca una vez más que sus intenciones con el omega es simplemente matrimonio, ni siquiera tiene planeado marcar a Jiang Cheng o siquiera tener intimidad con él…al caer la noche Wei Ying se encuentra en la mansión de los Jiang mientras que Jiang YanLi lo peina con una bella trenza francesa, mientras que Jiang Cheng se termina de colocar su disfraz y batalla para arreglar su cabello.<br/>-A-Ying te ves tan lindo con ese peinado ya verás cautivarás a más de uno en la fiesta –<br/>-A-Li, no digas eso además – mirando su rostro en el espejo – falta el disfraz creo que me veré como un bicho raro –<br/>-No digas eso A-Ying cuando te coloques el disfraz te verás esplendido – colocando un adorno en la trenza – listo ve y te colocas el disfraz – notando como la puerta se abre y es Jiang Cheng – ¿sucede algo A-Cheng? –<br/>-Hermana, ayúdame con mi cabello – totalmente rojo –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa A-Cheng? Dijiste que podrías solucionar cualquier inconveniente –<br/>-Cállate idiota, hermana –<br/>-Te ayudaré A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa a su hermano pequeño – por cierto mira ¿verdad que A-Ying se ve bien? –<br/>-Si no fuera por esa boca tuya y esa actitud problemática serías el omega que todo alfa deseara – esquivando el tigre de peluche que le fue arrojado <br/>-No A-Cheng no seré el omega promedio, no seré sumiso y no obedeceré a un alfa, no seré una incubadora ni una criadora de cachorros, yo ya tengo mis propias metas y en ellas no está unirme a un alfa engreído, como el pavo real –<br/>-A-Ying – recibiendo un suave pellizco en su mejilla – no digas esas cosas recuerda que fue el joven Jin quien nos invitó –<br/>-Sólo por ganarse tu aprobación, hermana – recibiendo una sonrisa de Wei Ying – más bien Wei Ying ve y colócate el disfraz, se supone que eres la cortesana –<br/>-Voy Cheng, Cheng – se pone de pie y da un beso en la mejilla de Jiang YanLi – te lo agradezco A-Li –<br/>-Ve y colócate tu disfraz, te verás bien y ven A-Cheng te ayudaré con tu cabello –<br/>Al ser la hora de partir tres adultos esperan por los jóvenes en la entrada de la mansión de los Jiang entre esos adultos se encuentra Wei ChangZe quien accedió a quedarse con los Jiang primero para que estos vigilen su salud y dos para acercarse a su hijo, aunque por el momento él es simplemente ChangZe un amigo de infancia de los señores Jiang lo cual no está tan lejos de la realidad, mientras estos esperan sigues discutiendo acerca de lo que harán en la noche, dado que los Jiang tendrán que controlar a Wei ChangZe dado que quiere golpear a cierto alfa de la familia Lan.<br/>Cuando escuchan que los tres jóvenes bajan las escaleras entre risas apenas si pueden creer que uno de ellos sea un omega masculino, ese vestido descubierto en los hombros de tonalidades negras y rojas, adornado con rosas tanto en el pecho como en la ancha falda que hace notar esa provocadora cadera y sus bellas curvas, usando ese bello antifaz es el sueño de todo alfa, dejando asombrados no solo a los Jiang sino a Wei ChangZe  que viendo al joven le recuerda tanto a su exesposa, aunque intenta perdonarla por el recuerdo a su amor, simplemente no puede.<br/>-Se ven increíbles ¿no lo crees mi señora? –<br/>-Sí, menos no esperaba de mis hijos – haciendo que los dos menores se sonrojen – y el atuendo de Wei Ying hace alusión a lo que es –<br/>-Creo ZiYuan que no deberías ser tan cruel con ese joven –<br/>-ChangZe deberías saber que ese omega es un criado de la familia Lan, es normal que escogiera un traje acorde – notando como el joven agacha la cabeza – bien vamos, o llegaremos tarde – los tres jóvenes asientan mientras salen de la mansión – qué tal se vio ¿convincente? –<br/>-ZiYuan… – rascando su cabeza – muy convincente, en verdad creo que hiciste sentir mal a mi hijo –<br/>-La idea es esa, nadie tiene que saber por ahora la verdad – suspirando – vamos FengMian –<br/>-Mi señora, en verdad te viste cruel con A-Ying –<br/>-Me molesta tener que hacerlo, pero hasta que llegue el momento tengo que seguir tratando a mi sobrino de ese modo – <br/>Mientras…<br/>-Madre esta vez se excedió – notando como Wei Ying fuerza una sonrisa – deja de hacernos creer que no te importa A-Ying –<br/>-A-Li yo… – recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza – ¡auch! Oye ¿Por qué fue eso? –<br/>-Porque mi hermana tiene razón, debes dejar de tratar de convencernos de que no te importan los comentarios de nuestra madre, eres nuestro amigo y te conocemos mejor que a ti mismo – notando como llegan los mayores – mejor subamos a la limusina, esta noche nos divertiremos ¿les parece? Y Wei Ying deja esa cara o le diré a Amor que te persiga –<br/>- ¿Vas, vas a usar a esa bestia? – Jiang Cheng asienta con la cabeza – no A-Cheng no lo hagas, me portaré bien lo juro –<br/>-Bien entonces vamos y no hagas perder cara a la familia Jiang –<br/>-Pensé que dirias que a la familia Lan – sonriendo <br/>-Los Lan no son mi familia, a mí solo me importa la mía – como todo bien caballero abre la puerta de la limusina y deja entrar primero a Jiang YanLi y Wei Ying – sigan señoritas… –<br/>-Que caballero, ¿verdad A-Li? Así seguramente podrá conquistar al amo Lan – tratando de contener una carcajada – <br/>- ¡Tú! Bien si tanto quieres jugar con Amor, creo que se puede arreglar – viendo la expresión de terror en los ojos de Wei Ying bien, ya llegaron mis padres y nuestro invitado –observando como los dos alfas mayores ayudan a ingresar a Madame Yu a la limusina, luego de eso ellos ingresan a la limusinas y parten hacia la mansión de la familia Jin.<br/>Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Jin, son anunciados por el mayordomo en jefe de la familia y al ingresar todos los alfas posan sus ojos en las dos señoritas que han llegado con los Jiang, mientras que a lo lejos Lan XiChen y Lan Zhan que habían llegado más temprano junto con su padre y tío se quedan boquiabiertos al ver a Jiang Cheng y a Wei Ying, Lan Zhan reconoce al joven detrás del disfraz de doncella francesa sencillamente por el olor a flores de loto que este emana, y Lan XiChen se olvida por un segundo de que estaba con su amigo Nie MingJue dado que ver al omega con el que ha estado jugando al don Juan, en verdad se ve hermoso con ese disfraz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Compromiso para Wei Ying...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Deberías controlarte XiChen –<br/>-Eh ¿de…de qué hablas? –<br/>-Deja de devorar al joven Jiang con la mirada ¿no se supone que tienes novio? – notando como el otro voltea la mirada avergonzado – jajajajajaja, eres tan obvio XiChen –<br/>-MingJue, guarda silencio no me recuerdes que el joven Jiang –<br/>-Ah, ya entiendo con él te quiere casar tu padre – viendo como el alfa menor asienta – XiChen yo que tu dejaba de jugar al don Juan con ese omega, estas con Meng Yao entonces defiende esa relación –<br/>- ¿Meng Yao? –<br/>-Antes de ser reconocido por ese pervertido de Jin GuangShan ese era su nombre ¿no lo sabias? – Lan XiChen niega con su cabeza –<br/>-Cuando conocí a A-Yao él ya llevaba el apellido de su padre y nunca quise preguntar sobre su pasado –<br/>-Bien ahora que sabes algo más – <br/>-Mi padre insiste en que debo casarme con Jiang WanYi –<br/>- ¿Eso es lo quieres? – el alfa menor niega con la cabeza – entonces no lo hagas, si el joven Jiang se da cuenta de que sólo juegas con él créeme no querrás sentir a Zi Dian sobre tu trasero –<br/>- ¿Eh? –<br/>-Mi hermano me dijo que esa mujer tiene un látigo en la mansión de los Jiang, es de un ancestro de su padre y es capaz de usarlo –<br/>-No creo que Madame Yu llegue a ese extremo, además quiero que A-Cheng me diga quién es el alfa del que está enamorado –<br/>- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – mientras da un sorbo a su vino y observa como todos intentan acercarse a Wei Ying –<br/>-Porque quizás pueda hablar con ese alfa y decirle que se acerque a él – notando la incredulidad en los ojos del alfa mayor – ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>- “Eres un idiota ¿acaso no sabes?2” nada estaba pensando en que esos alfas están desnudando a aquel omega –<br/>- ¿A Wei Ying? – girando su vista y sí puede ver claramente como varios alfas del lugar incluidos Wen Chao y Jin ZiXun desnudan a Wei Ying con la mirada mientras este sólo se dedica a molestar a su amigo – vaya quién lo diría se ve bien con ese traje – observando hacia su hermano y notando como este lanza miradas para nada agradables hacia los otros alfas <br/>Mientras…<br/>-Señorita permítame presentarme, soy Jin ZiXun sobrino del anfitrión de la fiesta –<br/>-Un placer pero no soy una señorita – notando como el otro se queda sorprendido – A-Li ¿tan diferente me veo? Como ha roto el corazón de ese omega sensible – abriendo su abanico y ocultando su falso sonrojo<br/>-A-Ying, te ves diferente pero no tanto – dando una suave sonrisa – joven Jin ZiXun él es Wei Ying –<br/>-Ya veo con que tú eres el omega por el que la señorita Jiang rompió su compromiso con mi primo – notando la clara molestia en los ojos de Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying – un omega tan inferior solo puede aspirar a ser lo que es este un sirviente <br/>- ¡Tú! – estando a punto de golpear al hombre pero su hermana lo detiene – hermana… –<br/>-Joven Jin ZiXun, dado que usted permanecerá con ese comportamiento mis hermanos y yo nos retiramos –<br/>-A-Li… –<br/>-Wei Ying ha sido mi amigo desde que éramos unos niños, ha estado con migo en todos los momentos importantes en mi vida ¿Cómo no podría llamarlo hermano? – notando como Jin ZiXun se pone rojo del coraje – así que espero una disculpa para A-Ying, joven Jin ZiXun –<br/>-Nunca me disculparía con un omega tan inferior y mediocre, mi primo hizo bien en alejarse de una familia tan indigna que acoge a un omega muerto de hambre como familia – dando la espalda y alejándose de los tres jóvenes –<br/>-Señorita Jiang – la mencionada se gira y no puede evitar que el sonrojo cubra sus mejillas puesto que al ver a Jin ZiXuan con su traje de noble de la antigua China la ha dejado sin palabras – disculpe a mi primo, no está de muy buenos ánimos desde que mis tíos le dijeron que ya había realizado un compromiso matrimonial –<br/>-Eso no justifica su comportamiento hacia A-Ying, pero es entendible –<br/>- ¿Ha disfrutado de la velada? –<br/>-Sí, fuera del incomodo momento; mi hermano, A-Ying y yo la hemos pasado bien – notando como Wei Ying disfruta de los bocadillos mientras que Jiang Cheng se dedica a regañarlo por su comportamiento – y usted joven Jin ¿a disfrutado la velada? –<br/>-Era un tanto aburrida hasta que usted llegó – sonrojándose en el acto – Eh…bueno ¿gusta hacerme compañía por el resto de la velada? – extendiendo su mano a la joven –<br/>-Claro joven Jin – a lo lejos los Jiang y los Jin notan el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes y no pueden evitar que unas pequeñas sonrisas aparezcan en sus rostros –<br/>-Creo que podríamos estar hablando de boda –<br/>-Lo creo igual, Madame – agitando su abanico – ¿Qué opina usted Madame Yu? –<br/>-Eso es decisión de mi hija ¿verdad FengMian? –<br/>-Es verdad mi señora, es decisión de nuestra A-Li – notando que varias señoritas no quitan sus ojos de la pareja que se ha dirigido hacia el centro del salón para bailar un vals – creo mi señora que debemos hablar con nuestro amigo –<br/>-Acabamos de llegar y él ya se está robando la atención de tus invitadas –<br/>-ZiYuan ¿Quién es ese hombre? Creo que lo he visto en alguna parte – mirando detenidamente al hombre que está perfectamente vestido, cola alta de caballo y una cinta por antifaz <br/>-A-Lian, es un amigo de la infancia –<br/>-GuangShan, creo que ese hombre lo vi alguna vez, pero no recuerdo con quien –<br/>-Madame creo que ese hombre fue novio de CangSen SanRen – notando como los Jiang aunque no cambien su expresión se han tensionado – ¿he dicho algo inapropiado ZiYuan? –<br/>-No, GuangShan no has dicho nada es verdad él fue uno de los tantos novios de SanRen – mirando hacia el hombre que rechaza a todas las que coquetean con él – si me permiten tengo que hablar con él, decirle que se comporte – acercándose al hombre – disculpen señoritas pero necesito del caballero por unos instantes – tomando de gancho al hombre y lo lleva hacia el bar – ChangZe deberías dejar de ser un imán para los problemas –<br/>-Eh…no es mi culpa, no había acabado de llegar y ya estaba rodeado de mujeres y omegas – tomando un poco de jugo – y bien ¿Qué te ha parecido la velada? –<br/>-Es agradable ChangZe, y si no has notado a tu hijo lo han estado acosando – notando como el alfa se tensiona –<br/>- ¿Qué?  ¿Quién se atreve a siquiera mirar a mi hijo? – viendo como Yu ZiYuan señala y ambos pueden ver como varios alfas se tratan de acercar al omega, solo para ver como reciben golpes con el abanico –así era con SanRen – suspirando<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying, no sabía que podías aparentar ser una señorita –<br/>-Wen Chao ¿no deberías estar con LingJiao? – moviendo su abanico con mucha elegancia –<br/>-Digamos que esa relación a quedado en segundo plano – liberando sus feromonas para someter al omega, pero lo que logra es que un alfa se acerque y lo tome del brazo – Eh ¿Quién es usted? <br/>-Acaso ¿no entiende cuando una señorita dice que NO? – mirando al hombre que se atrevió a mirar de forma lujuriosa a su hijo –<br/>-Disculpe señor, pero no soy una señorita – dando una sonrisa al hombre que siente el enorme deseo de abrazarlo – soy Wei Ying y ¿usted es? –<br/>-Disculpe mis modales señorita – sonriendo dado que ha visto como su hijo ha hecho un puchero de lo más tierno – mi nombre es ChangZe –<br/>-Es un placer, Wen Chao suéltame no soy de tu propiedad – viendo como este suelta su mano – lárgate ve y busca a alguien igual que tú –<br/>-No deberías hablar tanto Wei Ying, puede ser que alguien te baje ese orgullo – alejándose hacia donde se encuentra su padre y Wang LingJiao <br/>Y todos quedan sorprendidos de ver como alguien como Wei Ying puede mantener conversación y ser tan desvergonzado con el alfa, quien apenas puede reír y disfrutar de todos los ingeniosos comentarios, a lo lejos los Jiang observan y se han dado cuenta de que padre e hijo son idénticos solo que Wei Ying heredó la belleza de su madre, no solo los Jiang han notado ese interacción QingHen -Jun y su hermano han notado eso afortunadamente no se han percatado de quien es en realidad el alfa que espanta a cualquiera que se acerca al omega, pero sin que nadie lo note un alfa aunque bajo su rostro siempre estoico está bastante incomodo de la cercanía de ese alfa hacia Wei Ying, la velada pasa sin problemas; todos disfrutan del banquete y de la subasta pública de artículos de la antigua China para recaudar fondos pero las miradas se posan en la pareja que forma el alfa Jin ZiXuan y la omega Jiang YanLi, dado que el alfa no ha dejado que la dulce omega se separe de su lado hasta que QingHen-Jun considera que es momento de dar a conocer el compromiso que ha hecho a Wei Ying, pero lo que no imagina es la reacción de parte de los Jiang y de parte del alfa que los acompaña.<br/>Haciendo sonar la copa, logrando la atención de todos los presentes – quiero agradecer primeramente a Jin GuangShan y su familia por la organización de tan excelente velada – haciendo que todo el mundo aplauda hacia el anfitrión y su familia – bien no quiero dilatar eso Wei Ying – viendo como este se pone de pie y lo observa con una expresión de “yo no he hecho nada lo juro” – acércate – todos notan como el omega se acerca hacia el alfa y se coloca a su lado <br/>-Eh, señor Lan yo…yo no he hecho nada –<br/>-Claro que no, bien quiero informar que junto con Jin Huang y su esposa – los nombrados se ponen de pie y hacen que su hijo igualmente lo haga – decidimos que Wei Ying y Jin ZiXun sean comprometidos en matrimonio –<br/>- “¿Qué? ¿Por qué el señor Lan hace eso?” – teniendo la misma expresión de desconcierto que los Jiang – pe…pero señor Lan –<br/>-No te atrevas a contrariarme, eres un simple criado en mi casa Wei Ying debes estar agradecido de que te consiguiera ese compromiso, o ¿quieres terminar en la calle? – notando como Wei Ying niega con la cabeza, este apenas levanta la mirada y nota la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Jin ZiXun –<br/>-Bien dado que el compromiso ha sido anunciado, mi querida A-Xiao –<br/>-Dado que Wei Ying, tiene que aprender a comportarse como omega digno, creo que desde mañana mismo puede empezar sus lecciones – dando una sonrisa –<br/>- ¡Por supuesto que no! – todos se giran y ven a Yu ZiYuan con una expresión de miedo, sin mencionar a su esposo que tiene la misma expresión que su esposa – vaya QingHen lo tenias todo bien calculado desde que te llegó la demanda de custodia –<br/>-No, no sé de lo que hablas – temblando ligeramente, sabe que esa mujer enojada es peor que el demonio –<br/>-Por supuesto que lo sabes claro por eso quieres casar a Wei Ying, quieres deshacerte de él antes de que inicie el juicio por custodia – dejando a todos impactados – si quieres que deje de ensuciar tu nombre y apellido espero que seas decente y continuemos la plática en el despacho de los Jin, si no es mucho pedir Jin Lian –<br/>-Por supuesto que no amiga si quieres platicar sin que nadie más escuche… –<br/>-Muy bien vamos – colocándose de pie y siendo seguida por su esposo, el alfa de la familia Lan y otro alfa que no ha tomado muy bien la noticia –<br/>-A-Ying ¿estás bien? – acercándose a Wei Ying que está en total consternación –<br/>-Oye, estás asustando a mi hermana di algo – sacudiendo levemente el brazo del omega –<br/>-Estoy, estoy bien iré un momento al jardín – saliendo hacia el enorme jardín de la familia Jin – ¿un matrimonio? Yo…yo no quiero casarme, no así – dejando que unas lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas<br/>-Wei Ying – haciendo que el omega se gire – ¿estás bien? –<br/>-Sí Lan Zhan, estoy bien – tratando de sonreír – es solo que lo que dijo tu padre –<br/>- ¿Aceptas casarte? –<br/>-Eh, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Por supuesto que no quiero casarme, ese alfa no me agradó desde que lo vi además no sé porque Madame Yu actuó de esa forma –<br/>-Puede ser que le importes –<br/>- ¿Yo importarle a ella? Jajajajajaja, eres muy gracioso Lan Zhan, pero no creo que sea por eso –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Sobándose la mejilla luego de recibir no una sino dos cachetadas – creo Madame Yu que está exagerando la cosas –<br/>-Exagerando, ¿me dices que estoy exagerando? ¿crees que no sé cuales son tus intenciones? –<br/>-Madame, lo hace por el bien de ese omega –<br/>-No, lo haces porque quieres deshacerte de él antes de que se inicie el juicio por la custodia de Wei Ying –<br/>-Mi señora – acercándose y colocando su mano en su hombro – QingHen, lo que has hecho es algo bastante sucio ¿comprometer a A-Ying? Y con un miembro de la familia Jin –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ustedes comprometieron a su hija con Jin ZiXuan –<br/>-Eso es porque Jin ZiXuan no heredó nada de los defectos de su padre, además sabes muy bien que soy tía de Wei Ying ¿acaso quieres que tu reputación se mache? Creo que seria una excelente noticia para los medios si se enteraran de lo que tú hiciste –<br/>-No te atrevas a amenazarme Yu ZiYuan – notando como el alfa que está con los Jiang no ha dicho ni una sola palabra – además no sé por qué han traído ese alfa ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto? –<br/>-Tengo mucho que ver QingHen-Jun, o acaso ya te olvidaste de tu amigo de infancia –<br/>- ¿Qué? –<br/>-Vaya QingHen, han pasado años desde que nos vimos y no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad – se acerca al hombre y toma de la solapa de su abrigo – sé muy bien que ese niño al que acaba de comprometer en matrimonio es mi hijo – dejando en shock al hombre – también sé como es que llegó a vivir a tu casa – ¿creíste que no me iba a enterar? Llevo años buscando a mi hijo, desde que supe lo que hizo SanRen –<br/>-Aunque obtengas su custodia Yu ZiYuan no puedes evitar ese matrimonio –<br/>- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –<br/>-Ya se ha firmado un contrato matrimonial – dejando a todos pasmados – cuando Wei Ying cumpla los diecisiete se casará con Jin ZiXun, y como sabes FengMian dado que eres abogado esos contratos son perfectamente legales – recibiendo un puño de parte de Wei ChangZe – ¡eres un! –<br/>Siendo alejado por Jiang FengMian – acaso olvidaste lo que hacia de joven en las calles, atrévete a casar a mi hijo con ese alfa y no me importa lo que le suceda a tu familia, pero te juro que estarás jodido –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Frist Kiss...inicia el juego para el jade Lan XiChen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Señorita Jiang – haciendo que la joven que está sola tomando un poco de aire se asuste – lo siento, pero es que usted se encuentra en ese lugar y tan sola –<br/>-No, no estoy sola joven Wen el joven Jin ZiXuan vendrá en cualquier momento – viendo como este se acerca más y más e invade su espacio personal – ¿sucede algo? –<br/>- ¿Qué tendría que suceder? Usted está sola, solo quiero hacerle compañía – acercándose y tomando a la joven de la cintura –<br/>- ¡Suélteme! – tratando de quitarse de encima a Wen Chao – ¡que me suelte! –<br/>-Señorita Jiang deje de ser tan aguafiestas – apretando más su agarre y liberando sus feromonas para someter a la dulce omega – además ¿para qué está con Jin ZiXuan? Ese hombre ya no será su esposo ¿Por qué no me considera? –<br/>-Suélteme, ni aunque fuera el ultimo alfa en la tierra, yo sé que clase de persona es usted – sintiéndose asqueada por el aroma del alfa una mezcla de cenizas y plástico quemado –<br/>-No sea tan testaruda – intentado besar a la joven, pero sin que lo note otro alfa se acerca lo toma del hombro, lo gira y rompe su nariz de un puño – ¡maldito bastardo! –<br/>- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? ¿está bien señorita Jiang? – viendo como la joven se acerca y se esconde detrás de él – señorita Jiang – se gira y ve que los brazos de la joven tienen marcas – te atreviste a lastimarla – dejando salir su aroma – te atreviste a querer faltarle al respeto a una dama en mí casa –<br/>Sintiendo un aroma potente y para nada atrayente, empezó a temblar y el sudor empapaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, mientras aquellos ojos color miel se clavaban es todo su cuerpo haciendo que pierda el control de este que tiemble como hojita de papel, sin notarlo las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, aunque lo intentara no podía correr sus piernas no le respondían no podía apartar la mirada de Jin ZiXuan, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a la perdición no debió querer pasarse de listo con la omega de Jin ZiXuan, no debió querer tomar lo que no era suyo en otro lugar que no era su casa, su llanto se incrementaba mientras suplicaba con sus ojos por su padre puesto que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, no podía gesticular de hacerlo solo balbuceos incoherentes salían – Jin…Jin ZiXuan –<br/>-Te atreviste a tocar a mi omega ¡te atreviste a tocarla! – tomando del cabello al hombre y sacándolo a rastras hasta los pies de su padre – saque a este ser despreciable de mi casa Wen RouHan, y más le vale que no vuelva si quiera a dirigirle la palabra a A-Li – arrojando a Wen Chao haciendo que su cabeza se estrelle contra el suelo –<br/>Jin ZiXuan sale y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Jiang YanLi, en donde ve a su hermano y a Wei Ying consolando a la joven que en verdad se ve muy asustada, pero más que eso se encuentra muy avergonzada por las palabras “su omega ¿dijo que soy su omega”? puede pensar la joven – se encuentra bien señorita Jiang –<br/>-Eh, sí joven Jin estoy bien no, no tenía porque hacerlo –<br/>-No podía permitir que Wen Chao hiciera lo que quisiera con usted, esta es mi casa y usted es mi invitada – acercándose hasta Jiang YanLi, toma su mano y la besa; dejando boquiabiertos a Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng – si gusta puede entrar pediré que le lleven un té – <br/>-Esta bien, A-Cheng, A-Ying más tarde podemos seguir hablando – mientras ingresa con Jin ZiXuan a la casa –<br/>-Bien ahora que mi hermana se ha ido ¿me quieres decir que te pasa? Y no creo que sea por el asunto de ese matrimonio como Jin ZiXun –<br/>-Eh – poniéndose más rojo que un tomate cherry – esta bien te lo diré, pero vamos a otra parte del jardín – al llegar a uno de los quioscos del jardín se quedan observando al cielo estrellado Wei Ying le cuenta a su amigo del alma lo sucedido hace unos minutos, antes de que Jiang YanLi saliera para tomar un poco de aire – Cheng, ya he dado mi primer beso – dejando a su amigo boquiabierto <br/>- ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién demonios?! –<br/>-Lan Zhan – se gira y ve a su amigo en total estado de shock –<br/>-Ahora sí, ¡esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo paso? –<br/>-Bien Cheng, luego de que salera hacia el jardín luego de ese anuncio, Lan Zhan salió tras de mí, conversamos y creeme Cheng no sé como nuestra charla pasó de eso una charla a que nos termináramos besando –<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿para qué viniste? Quiero estar solo –<br/>-No puedes estar sólo –<br/>-Quién lo dice ¿tú? Tú estás comprometido con LingJiao y la defiendes a capa y espada –<br/>-No discutiré mi vida privada contigo –<br/>-Entonces déjame solo – dando nuevamente la espalda, pero Lan WangJi se acerca, lo rodea y lo mira fijamente a los ojos – Eh… ¿Qué te pasa ahora? –<br/>-No quiero casarme con LingJiao – dejando a Wei Ying con su vista fija de él – tenias razón sobre LingJiao, pero mi padre insiste en el matrimonio –<br/>-Tu padre es cruel – agachando la cabeza – si tanto quiere deshacerse de mí puede correrme de la mansión pero ¿casarme con ese alfa? Es peor que Jin ZiXuan –<br/>-No dejaré que te corra –<br/>-Eh – sintiendo como el alfa acuna su otro con sus manos y acaricia sus mejillas – ¿Qué te pasa Lan Zhan? Acaso ¿has bebido? –<br/>-Hmnmm – haciendo que Wei Ying se sonroje <br/>-Jajajajaja, Lan Zhan oh Lan Zhan entonces si estás ebrio quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿te molestarías conmigo si te besara? – viendo como el otro niega con su cabeza – eso es bueno Lan Zhan – besando la mejilla del alfa – creo que puedo sentirme feliz por el resto de la noche –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Dime Lan Zhan – quedando perplejo al sentir los labios del alfa sobre los suyos, sintiendo como trata de irrumpir en su boca – Lan Zhan ¿Qué haces? – susurrando en los labios del otro para sentir como vuelve a tomar el control del beso, logrando abrir la boca del omega para danzar con su lengua <br/>-Mío –<br/>-Eh, Lan Zhan estás ebrio –<br/>-Mío –<br/>-Bien, bien, si dices eso entonces así es pero ¿Por qué no mejor vas y buscas a tu hermano? Debe estar muy preocupado porque no estés en la recepción – notando como este se coloca de pie y se dirige hacia el interior de la mansión – espero que no recuerde para mañana, pero… – llevando sus dedos hacia sus labios – Lan Zhan… –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>*-Bien QingHen, dado que te atreviste a hacer algo como eso – la mujer abre la puerta y observa al hombre – prepárate para un escándalo, porque esto no se quedará así, Wei Ying no se casará con Jin ZiXun te lo puedo asegurar –<br/>-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? –<br/>-Primero él ya no trabajará más en tu mansión, si quieres ahorrarte la humillación de que la policía vaya hasta tu casa y te coloque las esposas es mejor que dejes de darle ordenes como si fuera un criado – viendo como el hombre se pone rojo de la rabia – segundo él irá a mi casa cuantas veces quiera, tiene que acercarse a su padre, espero que accedas a estas condiciones –<br/>-No es nada del otro mundo, QingHen espero que accedas porque si no –<br/>-A mí no me amenaces Wei ChangZe –<br/>-Una simple amenaza no es nada QingHen-Jun, mi hijo llega a sufrir por causa de tú familia y los haré sufrir creeme estaré con un pie en el otro mundo, pero mi hijo sabrá la verdad antes de que muera – saliendo del despacho <br/>-Ese hombre –<br/>-Tiene cáncer cerebral y hepatitis B, si ha estado vivo es porque quiere estar cerca de su hijo, tú eres padre QingHen y no tienes consideración –<br/>-No me digas como debo comportarme FengMian –<br/>-Si Mei Ling estuviera viva, estaría decepcionada de ti – saliendo junto con su esposo mientras dejan al hombre sumido en sus pensamientos, al salir se topan con Jiang YanLi que se encuentra sumida en un profundo llanto, después de que Jin ZiXuan la llevara dentro de la mansión rompió en llanto – A-Li ¿Qué ocurrió? –<br/>-Madre, padre – <br/>-Lamento tener que contarles lo sucedido, pero Wen Chao aprovecho que dejé sola a la señorita Jiang, solamente fue para hablar un asunto con mi madre y ese hombre quiso propasarse con ella – notando el sonrojo de la omega y la expresión de rabia de los Jiang – llegue a tiempo para evitar algo, he corrido a ese hombre de mi casa no se tienen porque preocupar –<br/>-Le agradezco por el acto – dando una sonrisa a la joven –<br/>-Le haremos llegar un obsequio como agradecimiento – diciendo Madame Yu<br/>-No, no es necesario lo hice por la señorita Jiang, pero si quieren agradecerme me gustaría que me permitieran llevar a la señorita Jiang a la casa de campo de mi familia, por el fin de semana – notando la sorpresa en el rostro de los Jiang – no se preocupen no haré nada indebido además en la casa de mi familia hay criados y si tienen la orden de mi madre de vigilarnos lo harán –<br/>-A-Li – la omega se gira y ve a su padre con una dulce sonrisa – ¿Qué opinas? –<br/>-Bueno, no puedo desairar al joven Jin sobre todo por lo que hizo por mí – cubriendo una suave sonrisa con su abanico –<br/>-Bien Jin ZiXuan, hablaré con tu madre – viendo como este asienta con la cabeza – por cierto A-Li ¿en dónde está tu hermano? –<br/>-A-Cheng estaba hace un momento con A-Ying, pero hace un momento vi a Lan XiChen saliendo hacia el jardín –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng, ¿Qué le pasa a Wei Ying? – notando como el omega apenas lo vio acercarse entró corriendo a la mansión –<br/>- ¿Qué más podría pasarle a ese idiota? No se quiere casar con Jin ZiXun, tu padre cree que por que es un empleado de tu mansión puede decidir sobre su vida – cruzando sus brazos y mirando de forma desafiante al alfa <br/>-A-Cheng, la verdad es que esa decisión también me ha dejado sin palabras no tenia idea de lo que mi padre tenía en mente – sonriendo – pero dejemos de lado ese tema – ¿Qué me dices, aceptar ir conmigo este fin de semana a QiBao? –<br/>Sonrojándose hasta las orejas – yo…yo ¡ah con un demonio de acuerdo iré! – girando su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo, pero Lan XiChen se acerca y lo toma con mucha delicadeza – ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –<br/>-A-Cheng se ve lindo cuando se sonroja de ese modo y A-Cheng se ve hermoso con ese disfraz –<br/>-Y…yo, tú tampoco te ves tan mal – reparando su vista en el traje de noble de la antigua China, algo parecido al traje de Jin ZiXuan solo que este es blanco con patrones de nubes y el alfa lleva una cinta en su frente <br/>-Gracias A-Cheng – dando un tierno beso en la frente del omega, cuando vuelve a ver a Jiang Cheng este está completamente rojo – creo que hablaré con tus padres –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres decirles a mis padres? – <br/>-Que A-Cheng ha aceptado ir conmigo a la casa de campo de mi familia además tengo que decirles que desde este momento eres mi pareja –<br/>-Espera yo… – observando como Lan XiChen se encamina hacia la mansión – ¡espera yo no he aceptado ser tu novio, ni me lo has pedido como debe ser! – logrando que el alfa se detenga a medio camino, este se devuelve y toma el rostro del omega entre sus manos y acunando con cariño ese rostro infantil <br/>-A-Cheng ¿quieres ser mi novio? Ahora si lo he pedido formalmente – haciendo que el menor se sonroje terriblemente – dime A-Cheng estoy esperando una respuesta –<br/>-Yo…yo – asintiendo levemente mientras trata de esconder su sonrojo <br/>-Bien dado que A-Cheng ha aceptado, iré a hablar con tus padres – caminando hacia la mansión pero antes de entrar siente como alguien toma su mano y lo halan detrás de un biombo – A-Yao, yo… –<br/>-Al menos pudiste terminar nuestra relación, antes de pedirle a Jiang Cheng que fuera tu pareja –<br/>-A-Yao, sabes que nuestro encuentro de hoy fue el último, por el momento –<br/>- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿hasta que te canses de él? ¿hasta que te de un hijo? –<br/>-Ya te dije A-Yao que no tendré hijos con Jiang Cheng, esto es solo un matrimonio por intereses de mi padre –<br/>-Pero aceptaste, no defendiste lo nuestro – sintiendo como toman su rostro – ¿Por qué no defendiste lo nuestro? –<br/>-Porque no quiero que mi padre te haga daño A-Yao – besando al beta en los labios – tú eres mi A-Yao como yo soy tu A-Huan, solo, solo ten paciencia luego de casados hablaré con Jiang Cheng para solicitar el divorcio luego de un tiempo, no será mucho te lo juro – viendo como Jin GuangYao asienta – mientras no me case podremos vernos, además no creo que los Jiang quieran casar tan pronto a su hijo –<br/>-Ellos no pero si Jiang Cheng acepta casarse contigo, tu padre pedirá una boda antes de fin del próximo año, además él ingresará a la universidad el pronto – suspirando mientras gira su rostro, pero el alfa lo toma para besarlo nuevamente en los labios – A-Huan –<br/>-Hasta entonces mis besos solo serán para ti A-Yao, bien iré con los Jiang – saliendo detrás del biombo para dirigirse a hablar con Jiang FengMian y su esposa <br/>- ¿Tus besos solo serán para mí? A-Huan, eso ni tú te lo crees – mientras sale del biombo y se dirige a su habitación <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Un día con Lan Zhan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Y Jiang Cheng ¿Qué dice ha aceptado? –<br/>-Madame Yu, hace unos instantes hablé con él y ha aceptado ser mi pareja –<br/>-Pero – notando como el alfa se gira y recibe una sonrisa de parte del mayor – tú tienes una relación con el segundo hijo de Jin GuangShan –<br/>-Esa relación terminó hace unos días, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que esa relación no tenía ningún futuro señor Jiang – dando una sonrisa al alfa mayor, pero sintiendo por dentro como su corazón se rompe, según él – no lastimaré a A-Cheng les prometo respetarlo y nunca darle motivos para que desconfié –<br/>-Mi señora… –<br/>-Sí mi hijo ha aceptado, no veo porque nosotros tengamos que oponernos – mirando con cierto recelo al alfa – esta bien, tienes nuestro permiso para salir con nuestro hijo, pero te advierto Lan XiChen te atreves siquiera hacer llorar una sola vez a mi hijo y conocerás el infierno –<br/>-Lo mismo te digo joven Lan, haces sufrir a A-Cheng y me encargaré de que sufras de todas las formas posibles – dando una sonrisa que sino se conociera al patriarca de la familia Jiang se diría que está aceptando del todo al joven <br/>-No se preocupen, conmigo A-Cheng nunca sufrirá ni derramará lágrimas “esa sonrisa da escalofríos” descuide señores Jiang, en mi familia valoramos la lealtad y fidelidad a nuestra pareja –<br/>-Eso espero, porque mi hijo merece mucho más que eso – dando la espalda para dirigirse hacia donde se encuentran su hija junto con Wei Ying <br/>-Ya escuchaste a mi señora – notando como Lan XiChen hace una reverencia – ¿deseas algo más? –<br/>-Sí, me gustaría poder llevar a A-Cheng a la casa de campo de mi familia en QiBao, seria por el fin de semana –<br/>-Bien hablaré con mi hijo, y te encargarás de cuidarlo no espero menos de ti – dirigiéndose a verse con su esposa e hija <br/>Al terminarse la velada todos se dirigen a sus hogares, tanto Jiang YanLi como su hermano tienen compromisos para el fin de semana, mientras que Wei Ying sueña despierto con Lan Zhan y espera que al menos recuerde que él fue quien tuvo el atrevimiento de robar su primer beso, pero al ser ya el nuevo día Wei Ying se da cuenta de que Lan Zhan no recuerda absolutamente nada es verdad cuando una vez escuchó de Lan QiRen que la tolerancia al alcohol en la familia Lan es casi cero por no decir que nula.<br/>La semana pasa sin problemas salvo que Wei Ying debe de asistir todas las tardes a la mansión de Jin Huang para aprender sobre etiqueta y comportamiento propios de un omega, de mano de la señora de la casa, cosa que para el omega es una verdadera tortura dado que las lecciones son todas de cosas que NO puede hacer cuando se case<br/>-Bien Wei Ying, es todo por hoy ¿quieres hacer algo en especial? –<br/>-No madame Jin, solo quiero irme a la mansión ¿puedo? –<br/>-Esta bien Wei Ying, mañana no será necesario que vengas así podrás cumplir tus obligaciones en la mansión de los Lan – dando una sonrisa al joven, aunque se vea genuina solo es una mascara la mujer en verdad no soporta la poca dedicación de Wei Ying por aprender algo de comportamiento <br/>-Gracias Madame Jin – saliendo del estudio – no soporto esto, si tengo que volver a recitar los preceptos de esa familia moriré – dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la ciudad, tiene que calmar su tristeza con algo de comida picante –<br/>-Y bien esposa ¿has logrado algo? – entrando al despacho luego de ver como Wei Ying se marchaba de la mansión –<br/>-Ese niño es la personificación del caos, no aprende nada –<br/>-Ten paciencia mujer, tuvo que aprender las más tres mil reglas de la familia Lan, creo que no imaginaba que tendría que aprender acerca de las costumbres de la familia Jin, si sigue con esa actitud renuente puedes hablar con Yu ZiYuan y le dices que te preste a Zi Dian –<br/>-Creo que seria una buena idea esposo, bien le daré la oportunidad de que al menos se esfuerce con su aprendizaje – dando una sonrisa a su esposo – y A-Zun ¿Qué dice? –<br/>-No está renuente, pero espera pronto reunirse con Wei Ying a solas, quiere dejarle en claro sus deberes como omega dado que ha dicho que no permitirá ese comportamiento su futuro esposo –<br/>-Me parece bien A-Huang, la próxima semana haré los arreglos pero A-Zun pondrá en orden a ese terremoto – notando como su esposo asienta con la cabeza<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>En el pueblo de QiBao<br/>-Bien A-Cheng luego de horas de viaje hemos llegado ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – ayudando a bajar a Jiang Cheng de la limusina y notando como el omega se maravilla con el lugar –<br/>-Me gusta mucho el lugar Lan XiChen – observando el enorme edificio coloquial, el lago que se observa al fondo más el bello jardín que se puede apreciar – ¿en verdad es de tu familia este lugar? –<br/>-Era de mi madre, fue un regalo de parte de mi padre – dando una sonrisa al omega que se sonroja en el acto – bien podemos ingresar, te conduciré a tu habitación y podrás descansar un poco después de todo hemos viajado durante varias horas –<br/>-Está bien y… – <br/>-Ah, ¿quieres conocer el pueblo verdad? – Jiang Cheng apenas asienta – descansa un par de horas esta noche te llevaré, hoy hay un festival de linternas te llevaré – besando la mejilla de Jiang Cheng y notando el sonrojo del omega – ven vamos te llevaré a tu habitación – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng y lo conduce hacia la habitación – bien esta es tu habitación la que está al lado es la mía –<br/>-Bien entonces nos vemos en la noche – ingresando en la habitación <br/>Dando una sonrisa hacia la puerta para después ingresar a su habitación – A-Cheng ¿Cuándo me dirás? Tengo que saber quién es ese alfa – mientras escribe un mensaje a Jin GuangYao, simplemente recalcando sus sentimientos y diciendo una vez más que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo <br/>Al caer la noche, los dos se disponen a salir hacia el festival de linternas, y Lan XiChen se puede contemplando la genuina expresión de alegría en el joven omega al ver todo el color y belleza del festival y aunque siente algo de atracción no puede negar que sus sentimientos le pertenecen al beta –A-Cheng ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar? –<br/>-Me gusta en verdad es agradable – mientras sostiene una linterna que Lan XiChen le ha comprado – en verdad tengo que agradecer la linterna está bella –<br/>-Lo mejor para ti A-Cheng – tomando la mano del omega y haciendo que este se sonroje – me gusta cuando A-Cheng se sonroja –<br/>- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan cursi? En verdad es molesto – tratando de esconder su rostro –<br/>-Entonces dime A-Cheng ¿Cómo puedo darte a conocer de mis sentimientos? –<br/>- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Lan XiChen? Apenas llevamos días de relación –<br/>-Y eres la persona más importante para mí A-Cheng – tomando aquel rostro infantil con sus manos mientras acaricia esas mejillas con sus pulgares – A-Cheng, dime ¿Qué más debo hacer para hacerte entender de mis sentimientos? Dime porque no sé como más demostrar esto –<br/>-No, no tienes que demostrar nada yo te creo – totalmente rojo – es sólo que no quiero que seas tan cursi, mucho menos tan meloso, odio eso de la gente –<br/>-Pero dejas que Wei Ying haga eso contigo, es meloso y siempre vive pegado a ti –<br/>-Esa es la excepción a la regla –<br/>-Entonces que yo también sea la excepción a la regla, Jiang Cheng – juntando sus labios con los del omega, hasta que decide ser más osado y avanzar en el beso, irrumpir en la boca del omega que se deja hacer a placer, a fin de cuentas ese fue su primer beso – A-Cheng… –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo? – ocultando su evidente sonrojo <br/>-Nada – sonriendo mientras toma la mano de Jiang Cheng – mira A-Cheng esa linternas ¿quieres una? –<br/>-Eh, pero ya tengo una –<br/>-Esas son diferentes – notando la duda en la expresión del joven – estas linternas simbolizan la unión de una pareja, por eso viene en dos colores, también simboliza la confianza, la lealtad y sobre todo simboliza el amor que la pareja se tiene, se dice que si la llama llegara a quemar la linterna eso significa que el lazo fue roto por uno de ellos ¿Qué me dices, quieres una? – notando como Jiang Cheng asienta levemente – bien espérame acá enseguida regreso – dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de linternas, mientras tanto Jiang Cheng observaba el lugar y se entretenía con el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, mientras que Lan XiChen buscaba y buscaba una linterna hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una bella linterna de colores blanco y purpura con varias flores de loto y flores de cerezos pintados –mira A-Cheng ¿Qué te parece? – entregando la linterna –<br/>-Es hermosa y tiene mi color favorito – sonriendo mientras recibe la linterna –<br/>-Me alega que te guste A-Cheng – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng y entrelazando sus dedos – la escogí porque tiene mi color favorito – besando nuevamente los labios de Jiang Cheng – ¿quieres algo más? –<br/>-Quiero comer algo, tengo hambre y te dije que dejaras de ser tan cursi –<br/>-Lo siento A-Cheng, pero no puedo evitarlo – riendo suavemente al notar como Jiang Cheng abre y cierra sus labios y se ha puesto rojo como un tomate cherry<br/>Mientras observan los fuegos artificiales Jiang Cheng solo se puede preguntar ¿si todo es tan solo un maravilloso sueño? Mientras que el alfa piensa que se está atando la soga al cuello, más aun teniendo un mensaje de su padre de entablar una relación más fuerte antes de proponerle matrimonio al omega, y usa lo que mejor sabe hacer el alfa mayor los chantajes; mientras en la ciudad Wei Ying se encuentra con los conejos y con Mini Lan Zhan, sin notar que el alfa de sus sueños se encuentra observando y decide acercarse al omega, y escucha como este comparte sus penas con el peluche y con los pequeños conejitos que parecen sentir su tristeza, puesto que no los persigue o los toma de las orejas como suele hacerlo.<br/>El alfa se da cuenta de que en tan solo unos días el omega ha entrado profundamente en sus pensamientos tanto así que cada día al llegar y no ver a Wei Ying siente un dolor en su pecho y al saber que está en la mansión delos Jin siente que su alfa interno quiere salir y proteger al omega, Lan Zhan no entiende ¿Por qué se comporta de ese modo? ¿Por qué tanto deseo de proteger al omega y no dejar que nadie se le acerque? Wei Ying es solo un sirviente en la mansión de su padre, aunque ahora pareciera más un invitado en aquella casa, pero…pero si tan solo no fuera la personificación del caos…<br/>-Wei Ying – asustando al joven y haciendo correr a los conejitos <br/>-Lan Zhan, me asustaste – tratando de esconder a Mini Lan Zhan entre el montón de conejos – ¿sucede algo? –<br/>Negando con la cabeza – Wei Ying ¿estás bien? –<br/>-Eh, claro…no tengo nada malo – dando una enorme sonrisa – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –<br/>-No has trabajado en la mansión y siempre estás fuera –<br/>-Bueno el amo Lan, si no me envía a la mansión de los Jin – notando como el alfa aunque no quiera frunce el ceño – siempre estoy en la mansión de los Jiang, me hice muy buen amigo del invitado de Madame Yu y el señor FengMian – sonriendo <br/>- ¿Invitado? –<br/>-Sí se llama ChangZe es médico y ¿puedes creerlo Lan Zhan? Conoció a mis padres – mostrando una adorable sonrisa – mi padre es medico igual que él y mi madre era contadora –<br/>- ¿Era? –<br/>-Sí aunque sabe que está viva, él dice que mis padres se divorciaron hace años, debido que mi madre es una mujer en extremo avara que solo se preocupa por las apariencias y por el dinero entonces mi padre decidió darla por muerta –<br/>-Veo que tus padres terminaron en malos términos –<br/>-Sí, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me abandonaron? – bajando la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza – ellos no me querían seguramente –<br/>-No –<br/>- ¿Qué dices? –<br/>-Alguna razón tuvieron para dejarte con mis padres –<br/>- ¿Qué más razón que esa? Hasta tu padre me lo ha dicho ninguno de los dos me quería y en lugar de enviarme a una casa hogar me dejaron acá para ser un sirviente – girándose para tomar a Mini Lan Zhan – iré a mi habitación, mañana tengo que asistir a la mansión de los Jin nuevamente – ocultando a Mini Lan Zhan debajo de su abrigo<br/>-No – tomando a Wei Ying de la mano – no irás a la mansión de los Jin –<br/>- ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? – acercándose al alfa y mirando de forma coqueta a los ojos del este <br/>-Irás conmigo a la mansión de la familia Ouyang, sus padres quieren que su hijo mejore su concentración por medio de la música –<br/>-Pero si no voy a la mansión de los Jin, el amo Lan –<br/>-Hablaré con Jin Xiao – mirando directamente hacia las orbes grises del joven –<br/>-Está bien, entonces hasta mañana – dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la mansión <br/>-Wei Ying – notando como este detienes sus pasos – ¿Qué llevas debajo de tu buso? –<br/>-Nada que el joven amo Lan deba ver – sonriendo mientras ingresa a la casa – Mini Lan Zhan ¿crees que sea buena idea lo que tenemos en mente? Lo sé en un par de semanas me graduó y ya estoy decidido a decirle a Lan Zhan lo que siento, pero ¿será buena idea? –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Señorita Jiang ¿Qué opina, le gusta los fuegos artificiales? – encantado con solo ver la expresión de alegría de Jiang YanLi al observar los fuegos artificiales, y notando que el vestido en tonos purpuras la hace ver más que hermosa <br/>-Está muy bello el espectáculo joven Jin, no debió hacer eso – sintiendo como Jin ZiXuan toma su mano y la hace verlo a los ojos – joven Jin… –<br/>-Señorita Jiang, sé que nuestro compromiso fue roto pero quisiera que usted me dé la oportunidad –<br/>- ¿Oportunidad? – evadiendo la mirada de Jin ZiXuan y oculta su evidente sonrojo –<br/>-Sí, quiero que me des la oportunidad de frecuentarte más que como amigos – totalmente rojo y temblando terriblemente, mientras sostiene las manos de la omega y entrelazan sus dedos – señorita Jiang… –<br/>-ZiXuan – sonriendo y haciendo que Jin ZiXuan también sonría – podemos intentarlo – acercándose lentamente hacia los labios de Jin ZiXuan y sellándolos con sus labios, mientras sus siluetas se resaltan con los fuegos artificiales – lo…lo siendo joven Jin yo… –sin poder terminar la frase puesto que Jin ZiXuan ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos y la ha vuelto a besar, a diferencia del primer beso este es más intenso <br/>-Creo que a mi madre le dará algo cuando sepa que estamos saliendo – besando la frente de la dulce omega – A-Li, me gustas –<br/>-Eso, no lo decías antes hasta llegue a pensar que no te agradaba – mostrando un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo pensaba… – sintiendo como Jin ZiXuan la silencia con un beso – Eh… –<br/>-Estaba equivocado, no era que tu no me agradaras simplemente no me agradaba eso de un matrimonio arreglado que mi madre decidiera con quien debía casarme no me parecía correcto –<br/>-Eso significa – siendo tomada de la cintura <br/>-Eso significa A-Li que si no es contigo, no quiero casarme – notando el sonrojo de la joven, la gira y la abraza por la cintura – disfruta de las luces de la noche, son para ti<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Sí padre he estado cortejando al joven Jiang, como sabes lo he traído a QiBao y estaremos hasta mañana en la noche – mientras habla por celular con su padre, mientras que Jiang Cheng se encuentra durmiendo en su habitación, bueno luego de comer hasta quedar satisfecho por tanta comida no tuvo más opción que cargar al omega hasta su cama <br/>-Espero que ese omega esté aceptando tu cortejo Lan Huan –<br/>-Creo que sí porque ha aceptado ser mi pareja – apretando el estuche de su celular por la impotencia que siente <br/>-Me parece perfecto A-Huan, así que si esto sigue así para otoño del próximo año habrá boda –<br/>-Pero padre es muy pronto –<br/>-Entre más pronto estés casado con Jiang WanYi, me aseguraré de que te alejes de ese beta bastardo –<br/>- ¿Podrías dejar de tratar así a A-Yao? Sabes que me no me agrada cuando te refieres así de él –<br/>-Sólo te recuerdo lo que es, bien A-Huan cuando decidas pedirle matrimonio me informas te daré el anillo que era de tu madre – colgando la llamada y dejando a su hijo sorprendido<br/>- ¿El anillo de mamá? Pero “ese anillo debería llevarlo A-Yao, no Jiang Cheng” solo un par de años casado y después estaremos juntos A-Yao te lo prometo – escuchando como tocan la puerta de su habitación – ¿sí? –<br/>-Lan XiChen ¿estás bien? – <br/>-Pasa A-Cheng – viendo como el omega entra pero hay algo nuevo en él tiene el cabello suelto y te cae con gracia hasta más abajo de su espalda haciendo que el alfa se quede pasmado al verlo – ¿sucede algo? “es hermoso, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando?” –<br/>-Lo siento pero desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación – viendo como el alfa se acerca a él y lo toma de su cintura, sintiendo ese calor y ese aroma a café recién hecho – te dije que no me gusta que seas cursi – siendo tomado en brazos – ¿Qué haces? ¡bájame! –<br/>-No – mientras lo lleva hasta la cama y se sienta con el omega en su regazo – A-Cheng, me gusta como te ves así –<br/>-Eh – más rojo que un tomate cherry – ¿de qué hablas? –<br/>-Te ves hermoso con el cabello suelto – notando como el omega se sonroja terriblemente – deberías dejártelo así –<br/>- ¿De verdad? – Lan XiChen asienta con su cabeza – lo, lo voy a pensar, tener el cabello suelto es molesto, no me deja escribir bien, siempre se viene a mi cara, y es terrible hacer deportes con el cabello así –<br/>-Entonces – juntando su frente con la de Jiang Cheng, aspirando ese aroma a flor de cerezos – usalo así cuando estés conmigo – besando nuevamente a Jiang Cheng – quizás podemos ir mañana a la laguna cercana –<br/>-Eh… –<br/>-A-Cheng, tengo que demostrarles a tus padres que me importas ¿Qué mejor forma que llevarte a la laguna? Es muy bella tiene lotos floreciendo, peces Koi, y un bello quiosco en el centro ¿Qué me dices? – viendo como Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza – bien entonces ve a dormir ya es tarde – besando la frente de Jiang Cheng <br/>-Hasta mañana XiChen – saliendo lentamente de la habitación<br/>-Hasta mañana…Jiang WanYi – mirando hacia la ventana abierta y recuerda al Beta – A-Yao ¿Cómo viviré sin ti? –<br/>Al llegar el día mientras Wei Ying se encuentra sumido en los brazos de Morfeo abrazado a su tierno peluche, Lan Zhan se encuentra cumpliendo su trato con el omega y está llamando a la madre de Jin ZiXun para informar que Wei Ying se encuentra “enfermo” y por lo tanto no podrá asistir a las lecciones del día, pero sin darse cuenta de que su tío ha escuchado como descaradamente miente para que Wei Ying se salte sus deberes con la familia de su futuro esposo.<br/>-WangJi –<br/>-Tío –<br/>- ¿Por qué llamaste a Jin Xiao? –<br/>-Sólo quise informar que Wei Ying no irá hoy a la mansión de los Jin –<br/>-Sí, escuché tu conversación – viendo como su sobrino levanta una ceja, claro su tío violó una de sus sagradas reglas – espero que mi hermano no se entere – dando la espalda – hasta yo considero que ese matrimonio es absurdo – alejándose hacia la puerta del despacho <br/>Al terminar de prepararse y tener sus instrumentos listos, Lan Zhan se dirige a ver a Wei Ying y lo encuentra en la cocina mirando un programa de tv mientras termina de tomar su desayuno – buenos días, Wei Ying –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Extra 5: Feliz Cumpleaños...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ya...ya no llores sé que extrañas a tus padres y no sabes cómo extraño a tu madre - mientras arrulla a su pequeñito de apenas 2 meses de nacido quién ha quedado huérfano al nacer y el omega no tuvo corazón para dejarlo a su suerte <br/>-Mami, A-Yuan está llorando mucho ¿no estará enfermo? -<br/>-No A-Mei no está enfermo, ni sucio ni mucho menos con hambre -<br/>-Entonces ¿Por qué llora tanto mami? -<br/>-Extraña a sus padres tú sabes bien que un bebé forma un vínculo con sus padres desde antes de nacer -<br/>-Mami ¿puedo cargar a A-Yuan? - viendo como su madre sonríe y entrega al bebé que no dejar de llorar - ya, ya no llores A-Yuan, mamá no nos dejará solos me tienes a mí yo seré tu Shijie y nunca te dejaré solito - besando esa frentecita y tarareando una canción - mira mami ya no llora<br/>Pero al levantar la vista ve a su madre llorando y no sabe por qué -mami hice algo mal -<br/>- ¿Como sabes esa canción? -<br/>-Siempre me la cantabas cuando era bebé, tengo buena memoria eso me dice mi abuelo - recibiendo un beso en la frente - ¿mami? -<br/>-A-Mei, eres mi rayo de sol tú y A-Yuan son mi rayo de sol – tomando al bebé y colocándolo en su cuna – bien A-Mei es hora de ir a dormir – viendo como su hija se acuesta en su cama al lado de la cuna – descansa –</p><p> </p><p>Dos años después...</p><p>- ¡Oigan dejen a mi hermano! - empujando a unos niños más grandes que ella y su pequeño hermano - ¡no vuelvan a decir eso! -<br/>-Es la verdad, ese niño nació sin madre, nació sin madre –<br/>- ¡Eso no es cierto A-Yuan tiene mami y es mí mami! –<br/>-Todos saben que ese niño nació sin madre, por que su madre es muerta está muerta por su culpa – haciendo llorar a Yuan – ese niño nació sin madre –<br/>- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - viendo como los niños salen corriendo - no soy tan aterrador o sí<br/>- ¡Mami! - escuchando los gritos de dos niños que corren a sus brazos -<br/>-A-Yuan, A-Mei - sonriendo mientras besa las frentes de esos pequeñitos - bien es hora de ir a casa el abuelo les tiene una sorpresa -<br/>-Shijie -<br/>- ¿Qué pasa A-Yuan? -<br/>-Gracias - llevando su pulgar a su boca -<br/>-Eres mi hermanito A-Yuan, y es tu cumpleaños - abrazando al pequeñito <br/>-Bien vamos a casa, o el abuelo nos puede regañar, A-Yuan te tenemos una sorpresa -<br/>- ¿Una solplesa? - mientras sigue succionando su pulgar<br/>-Sí A-Yuan una sorpresa - tomando al niño en brazos - feliz cumpleaños A-Yuan<br/>Esa noche los cuatro celebran el cumpleaños del pequeño Wei Yuan, aquel dulce niño que luego de la llegada de Wei Mei Ling llegó a iluminar la vida del omega, mientras en aquella mansión se celebra una agradable fiesta de cumpleaños sin saber de la tragedia que sucederia días después, en China un alfa se siente decepcionado puesto que se ha enterado que el beta con el que lleva un amorío está a semanas de contraer nupcias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Revelandome a ser un omega más...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Lan Zhan, buenos días – dando una enorme sonrisa al alfa – ¿ya nos vamos? –<br/>-Hmnmm, vamos o llegaremos tarde –<br/>-Sí claro – tomando su morral y saliendo junto con Lan Zhan – Lan Zhan – el alfa se gira y lo observa con su rostro estoico – ¿Qué edad tiene tu alumno? –<br/>-Seis años –<br/>-Vaya es un niño muy pequeño ¡debe tener cachetes adorables y regordetes! – imaginando con poder pellizcar esas regordetas mejillas –<br/>-Ni pienses en molestarlo – Wei Ying se sonroja en el acto al verse descubierto – debe aprender concentración no a perderla –<br/>-Está bien, seré bueno me portaré bien – sonriendo – y ¿hasta qué hora darás clase? –<br/>-Hasta las dos ¿quieres hacer algo más? – notando como el omega niega con su cabeza – ¿entonces? –<br/>-Quiero ir a la mansión de los Jiang – sonriendo – quiero ver al señor ChangZe, quiero que me cuente las historias de cuando mi padre se metía en problemas – sintiendo una caricia en su cabeza – Eh… –<br/>-Bien entonces te llevaré a la mansión de los Jiang – subiendo al auto junto con el omega <br/>Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Ouyang, Lan Zhan se presenta y también presenta a Wei Ying como uno de sus alumnos mayores y se dispone a enseñar al pequeño niño Ouyang Zizhen quien demuestra una afinidad innata con la música, luego de solo un par de horas ya podía dominar una canción en el violín y tres horas más tarde podía tocar un pequeño minueto en el piano, dejando boquiabiertos a sus padres y a Wei Ying, Lan Zhan recomienda un constante estimulo musical y sobre todo que lo dejen elegir que instrumento quiere interpretar dado que los padres del pequeño insisten en que toque la citara de siete cuerdas, pero el pequeño se niega rotundamente. <br/>Terminada la lección Lan Zhan se dirige para llevar a Wei Ying a la mansión, pero recibe una llamada de su tío diciendo que debe llevar a Wei Ying de regreso a la mansión primero porque su padre a anunciado una cena con los Jin, segundo porque Wang LingJiao se dirige dado que fue invitada a la cena. Lo que nadie se puede imaginar es que el señor de la familia Lan puede ser en extremo cruel con el hijo de la omega que lo rechazó.<br/>-Pero Lan Zhan, me lo prometiste – formando un puchero –<br/>-Wei Ying, si mi padre llega y no te encuentra en la mansión tendrás problemas – mientras ingresa al garaje de la mansión – prometo llevarte a la mansión de los Jiang en la noche –<br/>- ¿De verdad Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Hmnmm, ahora ve a tu habitación – Wei Ying asienta y se dirige hacia su habitación se coloca su pijama y se acuesta en la cama y finge estar con un leve resfriado –<br/>- ¿Y bien? – ingresando a la mansión en compañía de un diseñador de modas, peluquero y maquillista – ¿en dónde está Wei Ying? –<br/>-Se encuentra en su habitación no se encuentra bien – respondiendo una de las empleadas de servicio – ¿quiere que lo traiga? – <br/>-Lleven a estas personas a la habitación de Wei Ying y que lo preparen, debe verse con un omega digno de la familia Jin, me avisan cuando lleguen los Jin y Jiao Jiao – la servidumbre asiente y se dirige con las personas hacia la habitación de Wei Ying – ¿te sucede algo A-Zhan? –<br/>-Padre ¿Por qué has traído esas personas? –<br/>-A-Zhan es sencillo, Wei Ying tiene que verse como un omega digno para la familia Jin, por eso traído personas que lo dejen presentable – dando una leve sonrisa a su hijo – bien si me necesitan estaré en el despacho –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡¿Qué tengo que usar qué?! – viendo el bello kimono de tonos azules y blancos – pero yo soy un hombre –<br/>-Pero eres omega, el señor QingHen ha dejado claro que debes verte presentable, así que déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo –<br/>- ¡Claro que no! No quiero que me toquen, soy un hombre no usaré ese vestido – observando como entra Lan QiRen – senior Lan –<br/>-Vístete como ha ordenado mi hermano, eres un omega y un sirviente en esta casa no tienes voz ni voto, y mejor dense prisa los Jin acaban de llegar – saliendo lentamente –<br/>-Yo…yo…no era necesario el recordármelo – secando una lágrima traicionera, para reemplazarla al instante por una sonrisa forzada – bien pero el peinado y maquillaje lo decido yo ¿entendido? – todos asienten con sus cabezas – bien empecemos –<br/>Pasadas tres horas Wei Ying se encuentra listo para verse con su futuro esposo, Jin ZiXun. Al verse en el espejo apenas puede dar crédito a sus ojos, lleva un bello traje en tonos azules y blancos, lleva un bello peinado que deja un par de mechones y parte de cabello libres, y una horquilla con un adorno de fénix, apenas puede creer que sea el mismo omega desvergonzado del cual dicen es la personificación del caos; a pasos lentos se dirige hacia la sala de visitas al llegar todos se quedan pasmados al verlo, no solo Jin ZiXun y sus padres sino que los Lan y Jiang Cheng se encuentran boquiabiertos al ver al omega con esas ropas y ese maquillaje tan suave, no se exageró con los polvos para su rostro, delineador de ojos y labial.<br/>-Se ve esplendido ¿verdad esposo? – dando una sonrisa a su esposo<br/>-Un omega digno de mi hijo A-Xiao, QingHen hiciste un trabajo digno al dejar a este omega presentable –<br/>-Por cierto Wei Ying – el mencionado levanta la mirada hacia la señora de la familia Jin – ¿te encuentras bien de salud? – ocasionando que QingHen dirija su mirada hacia él <br/>-Sí, Madame Jin es usted muy amable al preocuparse por mi salud –<br/>- ¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti? Solo quería saber si estabas bien para esta noche, no quiero que contagies a mi hijo, bien vamos a la mesa; A-Zun debes sentarte al lado de Wei Ying –<br/>-Como ordenes madre – encaminándose hacia el comedor de la familia Lan <br/>-Oye, Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Jiang Cheng? –<br/>-Quién diría te ves bien – haciendo que el omega se sonroje <br/>-Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con el amo Lan? –<br/>-Somos novios – dejando a Wei Ying pasmado – no lo tomes como algo del otro mundo –<br/>-Bueno pero ¿terminar así como así con Jin GuangYao? – recibiendo un codazo de parte de su amigo <br/>-Ya lo vez lo hizo, mejor vamos –<br/>Durante la cena la mayor parte de la conversación es llevada por QingHen y los Jin mientras que Wei Ying tiene que quedarse callado, bajar la mirada y contestar solamente cuando piden su opinión haciendo que Lan Zhan cada vez más sienta rabia hacia su padre, y para colmo tiene que soportar como Wang LingJiao se le insinúa a cada rato…<br/>-Bien entonces podemos fijar la fecha de la boda, para dos años en otoño ¿les parece? –<br/>-Me parece perfecto QingHen – dando una sonrisa a su hijo <br/>-Me parece bien señor Lan – tomando la mano de Wei Ying – espero que para ese tiempo Wei Ying aprenda algo de decoro la futura madre de mis cachorros debe saber comportarse – sintiendo un golpe en su mejilla y viendo a todos boquiabiertos – ¿Cómo te atreves? –<br/>- ¿Algo de decoro? ¿algo de decencia? ¡¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza?! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto ¿Quién les dio el derecho a decidir en mi vida? –<br/> - ¡Cállate, Wei Ying, solo eres un empleado en esta casa! – poniéndose de pie <br/>-No es necesario que me lo recuerde cada vez que puede ¡pero no por eso usted va a decidir en mi vida, nadie le dijo a usted que me acogiera, que me diera un techo y mucho menos comida! – recibiendo una bofetada que hace que todos se coloquen de pie –<br/>- ¡Maldito omega muerto de hambre! ¡traigan el látigo de disciplina! – uno de los criados asienta y traen el látigo al hombre – bien muerto de hambre ¡discúlpate! –<br/>- ¡Nunca prefiero los azotes! – sintiendo el primero <br/>- ¡Te vas a disculpar con la familia de tu prometido! –<br/>- ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! – recibiendo el segundo, tercer azote; tanto es el desespero de Jiang Cheng que toma su teléfono y sin que nadie note llama a su madre <br/>- ¡Me tienes arto maldito omega! – azotando nuevamente a Wei Ying, una y otra vez lo azota hasta que empieza a verse sangre asomando por las heridas – ¡vas a aprender tú lugar a las malas! – está por arrojar el látigo nuevamente cuando siente que es empujado, al levantar la mirada – ¡¿Qué hacen en mí casa?! –<br/>Y claro no puede evitar el terror que asoman en sus ojos al ver a Yu ZiYuan acompañada de Wei ChangZe y no hay que ser genios para saber como reaccionó el alfa al ver a su hijo tendido en el suelo y con su espalda herida <br/>- ¡Maldito bastardo! – tomando al hombre de la solapa de su abrigo y arrojándolo contra la pared, dejando que sus feromonas invadan el lugar y no es un aroma para nada agradable el alfa está dejando que sus instintos protectores lo controlen – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarlo?! –<br/>- ¡Solo estaba dando una lección de respeto! – recibiendo una, dos y tres cachetadas de Yu ZiYuan – Yu ZiYuan –<br/>- ¿Lecciones de respeto? ¡no me vengas con esa mierda Jin Xiao! ¡Jiang Cheng lleva a Wei Ying a la limusina! – el omega sin perder el tiempo toma a su amigo ayudado por Lan XiChen y lo sacan de la mansión – dado que quieres saber lo que es el respeto, ¿quieres que te recuerde de donde vienes? – azotando el piso con Zi Dian – voy a probar si es verdad lo que mi abuelo decía de esta reliquia –<br/>- ¡Yu ZiYuan por favor solo, solo! –<br/>-Wei Ying no se casará con ese remedo de alfa como lo es su hijo – <br/>-Madame Yu, usted no tiene voz ni voto en esto – mientras el hombre se coloca delante de su esposa <br/>-Por supuesto que lo tengo ¡soy tía materna de Wei Ying! – dejando en shock a los presentes – y dado que QingHen quiere un escándalo –<br/>- ¡A mí no me amenaces maldita omega! – recibiendo un puño de parte de Wei ChangZe tanto que Lan Zhan debe interponerse <br/>- ¿Ahora le faltaras al respeto a una dama? Vaya QingHen como te ha cambiado la viudez – tronando los dedos de sus manos – te advertí que no lastimaras a Wei Ying – sintiendo una mano en su hombro – ZiYuan… –<br/>-Déjalo si quiere que su secreto se rebele solo tiene que mantener el compromiso – sonriendo – ya sabes QingHen, o deshaces ese compromiso o espero verte con unas bellas esposas en tus muñecas y antes de que lo olvide Jin Xiao, Jin Huang y Jin ZiXun se atreven a decir de mi parentesco con Wei Ying, y acá mi amigo se encargará de dejarlos en la ruina – sonriendo de una forma que hiela la sangre y hace que Wei ChangZe capte la idea –<br/>-Claro, más les vale no hablar si no estoy mal la cadena de hoteles la torre koi tiene un negocio con la familia de Wei WuXian –<br/>- ¿De, de donde lo conoce usted señor? – preguntando el hombre aterrado puesto que está haciéndose la idea de la respuesta<br/>-Wei WuXian es mi padre, y a quien acaba de humillar es mi hijo – saliendo de la mansión hacia la limusina – ¿Cómo estás Wei Ying? –<br/>-No, no es nada estoy bien, no es primer castigo que me gano por ser boquiflojo -tratando de no llorar, pero Wei ChangZe lo toma y lo acuna contra su cuerpo <br/>-Si quieres llorar hazlo, no es bueno guardarse el dolor – sintiendo como Wei Ying rompe en llanto en su pecho<br/>- ¿Por qué mis padres me abandonaron, porqué no me quisieron? – llorando en el pecho del alfa, mientras que Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng, y Wei ChangZe sólo pueden mirar y el alfa mayor solo puede consolarlo <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-No es posible que ese omega –<br/>- ¿Algún problema con Wei Ying? Les recuerdo que ahora saben quien es su padre – mirando con una expresión de odio a los presentes – llevaré a Wei Ying al hospital –<br/>- ¿Qué les dirás Madame? –<br/>-Ya veré que se me ocurre, pero no te preocupes QingHen-Jun tu reputación depende de si ese compromiso sigue o no y por lo tanto mientras gano la custodia de Wei Ying más te vale no volverle a ponerle un dedo encima, es una lástima que Mei Ling se casara con alguien como tu – dando la espalda y saliendo de la mansión al llegar ve a Wei Ying llorando en el pecho de su padre, así que solo sube y ordenan que lleven a Wei Ying al hospital</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Rechazo tras rechazo...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar al hospital Wei Ying ingresa a una habitación para ser curado, afortunadamente las heridas no son profundas y solo necesita de cuidados para que estas sanen más pronto, aunque se encuentra preguntándose ¿Por qué Madame Yu intervino por él? Se supone la mujer lo odia entonces…y mientras es curado de sus heridas en su espalda Madame Yu se dedica a llamar a su esposo quien se encontraba en una reunión con un cliente.<br/>Terminada la llamada la omega ingresa a la habitación y observa como Wei Ying se queda quieto mientras limpian y aplican un ungüento en sus heridas – y bien ¿Cómo se encuentra? –<br/>-Estable, sus heridas no son profundas – colocando el ungüento en la espalda de su hijo, mientras sonríe puesto que le parecen tiernos los reclamos del joven – A-Ying quédate quieto –<br/>-Ya, ya entendí me quedare quieto, pero ¿podrían dejar de aplicarme ese gel raro? Se siente asqueroso –<br/>-Es un ungüento para ayudar a cicatrizar y para combatir una infección, así que deja de quejarte – mientras termina de colocar el ungüento y un sencillo vendaje, bien sólo debes tener esto durante un par de días, debes evitar el sol, evitar los alimentos irritantes –<br/>- ¿No puedo comer comida picante? – viendo como el alfa mayor niega con la cabeza – voy a morir –<br/>-No seas exagerado Wei Ying, además tu estomago te lo agradecerá – con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho la omega mira al joven que se encuentra en la camilla – ¿Cuántos días se quedará? –<br/>-Sólo por hoy, además sé muy bien que quieres que vuelva a la mansión Lan – sonriendo –<br/>-Me conoces muy bien ChangZe – devolviendo la sonrisa – por favor déjenme a solas con Wei Ying –<br/>-Madre – viendo como esta solo asienta con su cabeza – bien, te deseo suerte idiota –<br/>-Yo también te quiero Jiang Cheng, por cierto debes contarme como besa el amo Lan – haciendo que Jiang Cheng se sonroje terriblemente –<br/>- ¡Wei Ying te voy a romper las piernas en cuanto sanes! – siendo sacado por Lan XiChen que apenas trata de contener su risa – ¡no te burles XiChen! – cruzando sus brazos y dando la espalda al alfa – voy a matar a ese imbécil – sintiendo como el alfa lo abraza por la cintura –<br/>-Es mejor que Wei Ying no sepa ciertas cosas ¿verdad A-Cheng? – besando el cuello del omega –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Yo, yo Madame Yu –<br/>-Será mejor que escuches bien Wei Ying, porque será la única vez que lo diga – acercándose al omega y acariciando su mejilla – lamento todo lo que has pasado en la mansión Lan – dejando al omega boquiabierto como si fuera un pececito en busca de aire – no, no estás escuchando mal Wei Ying, la verdad no sé cómo decirte esto –<br/>-Sería bueno desde un principio porque no entiendo nada – cerrando su boca en el acto puesto que la mujer le ha lanzado una mirada de esas que hielan la sangre – lo siento me callaré, seré bueno –<br/>-Más te vale Wei Ying, bien ¿quieres saber de tu madre? – Wei Ying se queda observándola y asienta de una vez y varias veces – bien ella es una omega, sus padres en especial su madre siempre la malcriaron y consintieron en sus caprichos, dejando de lado a la hermana mayor –<br/>-Eh… –<br/>-CangSen SanRen tiene una media hermana, son hijas de la misma madre, pero diferente padre – suspirando – cuando tus padres se conocieron, ellos estudiaban en el instituto al que tú vas con Jiang Cheng, formaron una buena amistad hasta que tu padre puso sus ojos en ella con intereses románticos, es verdad que fue correspondido pero todo se fue a pique cuando él dijo ser un empleado de la fabrica de sedas Burial Mounds –<br/>-Mi padre…pero el señor ChangZe me dijo – <br/> -Tu padre tuvo que trabajar para costear sus estudios en la universidad, ¿crees que la carrera de medicina es barata? – el omega niega con la cabeza y se sonroja en el acto – bien esa relación nunca fue bien vista por tus abuelos, pero SanRen que siempre obtenía lo que quería se casó en secreto con tu padre y de esa unión naciste tú –<br/>-Pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me dice eso? El señor ChangZe me dijo algo similar –<br/>-Acaso ChangZe te dijo que tu madre te vendió luego de que nacieras, que Lan MeiLing te compró porque no quería verte en una casa hogar en un programa de acogida ¿te dijo eso? – notando como los ojos del omega se llenan de lágrimas – tu padre nunca supo de tu existencia sino años después de que nacieras –<br/>- ¿Cómo lo supo? –<br/>-Eso te lo dirá él cuando lo veas – sonriendo – Wei Ying ¿sabes porqué te digo todo esto? – Wei Ying niega con su cabeza – porque solo verte el día de la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija, me hizo darme cuenta de que tú eres mi sobrino – dejando al omega en shock – fui muy cruel contigo, sin saber que eres mi sangre, te humillé por tu condición sin saber que eres mi familia –<br/>-Yo…yo – tratando de controlar sus lágrimas pero es inútil – pero – siendo abrazado por la omega <br/>-Si quieres llorar hazlo, no te guardes el dolor – escuchando como el omega rompe en llanto por segunda vez en la noche, empapando su blusa púrpura pero eso no le importa – al menos mi hermana supo donde dejarte, nunca le voy a perdonar haberte hecho esto, dejarte en esa mansión para ser tratado de la peor forma –<br/>-La…la señora Lan, ella… – aferrándose a esos brazos deseando no estar soñando –<br/>-Mei Ling ella también hizo mal, debió decirme de tu existencia tu madre me dijo que te había tenido años después – acariciando la espalda del omega con sumo cuidado, con el tacto que una madre tiene para con su pequeño recién nacido – aunque ella te cuidara a la par con sus hijos, ella sabía todo y prefirió callar –<br/>-Y ahora ¿Qué pasará? – levantando la mirada –<br/>-Estoy luchando por tu custodia, mientras eso pasa tendrás que vivir con la mansión de los Lan; pero para evitarte suplicios QingHen-Jun ya sabe cómo debe actuar –<br/>-Entonces ¿usted sabe en dónde está mi papá? –<br/>-Lo sé, pero no te puedo decir nada por el momento – notando el dejo de decepción en los ojitos del omega – tu padre ha pedido ser él quien te diga cosas que solo le corresponden a él –<br/>-Mi papá… – temblando al pensar que su padre también sabia de su paradero durante años <br/>-Tu padre se enteró de tu ubicación hace unos días apenas, creo que está dejando todo listo para venir por ti, y entonces podrás irte con él –<br/>-Entonces… –<br/>-Solo espera – dando un pellizco en la mejilla del omega – bien a descansar y espero dejes de atraer problemas, no puedo dejar mi casa cada vez que QingHen explote contra ti –<br/>-Sí señora – sonriendo – como usted diga mad… – mirando la mirada filosa que le ha arrojado la omega – lo siento tía… –<br/>-Mucho mejor – saliendo de la habitación y observa a su hijo y ChangZe hablando cómodamente – ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos? –<br/>-De…de –<br/>-De SanRen – notando como Yu ZiYuan frunce el ceño – mientras estabas con A-Ying ella me llamó –<br/>- ¿Qué hizo qué? En verdad si que es descarada –<br/>-Ni que lo digas, tuve que ofrecerle su peso en oro para mantenerla callada –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? –<br/>-Como lo supusiste, ella quiere reclamar la custodia de mi hijo – dejando pasmada a la omega, y notando como su mirada se vuelve sombría, en resumen de tener a su hermana en frente la mataba seguramente – pero ya le he dejado en claro que si quiere su peso en oro debe quedarse callada –<br/>-Pero, señor ChangZe – el alfa dirige su mirada al omega Jiang – mi tía puede… –<br/>-Que lo intente, de hacerlo la dejaré en la calle tenlo por seguro Jiang Cheng, no solo soy médico soy contador y administrador de empresas – viendo como el omega se queda pasmado – manejar una naviera, una empresa de sedas y tres hospitales no es fácil muchacho, mi padre me rompió varios huesos antes de que estuviera listo para recibir mi herencia – sonriendo <br/>-Pero ¿Cómo pueden dejarla en la calle? –<br/>-Sencillo A-Cheng, SanRen dejó toda su herencia para que fuera administrada por la familia de tu padre, un movimiento de parte de ChangZe y ella se quedará sin nada – Jiang Cheng asienta entendiendo lo que quiere decir su madre, aunque su padre sea abogado, la familia Jiang es dueña de una bolsa de valores en la cual se encuentra la herencia de CangSen SanRen – ¿te quedarás ChangZe? –<br/>-Tengo que vigilar a mi paciente – sonriendo – además quede con él en contarle como era su abuelo, creo que querrá saberlo, no te preocupes he avisado a una enfermera para que traiga mis medicamentos, en verdad ZiYuan eres peor que mi madre – viendo una mirada de aprobación de parte de la omega <br/>-Claro si en algo te pareces a Wei Ying es que eres un imán para los problemas, bien vámonos Jiang Cheng – tomando su bolso e hijo para salir del hospital, al salir se topan con Lan XiChen esperando por ellos – Lan XiChen creí que ya había regresado a su hogar –<br/>-Sería muy descortés de mi parte no llevarlos de vuelta a su hogar, creo que el Dr. ChangZe se quedará –<br/>-Sí le he dado la autorización para quedarse y poder atender mejor las heridas de Wei Ying, pero antes de partir – acercándose al alfa que se siente intimidado, sí Yu ZiYuan podrá ser una omega, pero ese carácter hace pensar que ella es una alfa y una de cuidado <br/>-Sí Madame Yu –<br/>-Espero informes a tu padre que si quiere evitar quedar peor que un cristo más le vale tratar a Wei Ying como un invitado en su casa, dado que aún no me lo puedo llevar de forma legal – Jiang Cheng se acerca y abre la puerta del auto de Lan XiChen y ayuda a su madre a ingresar –<br/>-Descuide Madame hablaré con mi padre – haciendo el ademán para que Jiang Cheng ingrese al auto, luego de eso lo pone en marcha y se dirige hacia la mansión de la familia Jiang<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿En verdad mi abuelo era así de cruel? – totalmente en shock al escuchar una historia en la cual su abuelo golpeo a su padre hasta romperle la clavícula – pero –<br/>-Bueno tu padre se lo buscó – sonriendo – él prefería estar en la calle perdiendo el tiempo que asistir a sus lecciones además seamos honestos tu padre es un imán para los problemas –<br/>- ¿Cómo yo? – sonriendo mientras recibe una tierna caricia en su cabeza <br/>-Sí A-Ying como tú – devolviendo la sonrisa – ¿quieres saber algo más? Ya te dije como era tu abuelo –<br/>- ¿Y mi abuela? –<br/>-Ella…ella era un trozo de pan, era una alfa muy dulce creo que se parece un poco a FengMian en eso –<br/>-Espera ¿mi abuela era una alfa? – ChangZe asienta con su cabeza – pero me dijiste que mi abuelo –<br/>-Sí él también era un alfa, no es nada del otro mundo es más complicado pero no imposible A-Ying, tu padre tenía buenos genes – sonriendo y evitando que el orgullo se le suba a la cabeza <br/>-Ella ¿conocio a mi madre? – viendo como el hombre baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza – señor ChangZe ¿dije algo malo? –<br/>-No A-Ying, sucede que tu abuela murió antes de que tus padres se casaran, para serte honesto tu abuelo no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación él sabia de la mala fama de tu madre “y cuanta razón tenías padre” –<br/>-Espero ver pronto a mi padre – dando una enorme sonrisa al alfa <br/>-Será muy difícil A-Ying, tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado y no está interesado en tener que ver contigo – dándose una bofetada mentalmente por destruir la mayor ilusión de su hijo, pero tiene que hacerlo<br/>-Pero, pero Madame Yu me dijo –<br/>-No sé que te dijo ZiYuan pero yo conozco mejor a tu padre si no te busco en tantos años ¿Por qué crees que te buscaría ahora? –<br/>-Tiene razón, yo nunca les importé a mis padres – arropándose con la sábana y dando al espalda al alfa – quiero estar solo –<br/>-Claro A-Ying, vendré en unas horas para ver tus heridas – saliendo de la habitación y escucha en el acto los sollozos de su hijo – A-Ying, cuando sepas porque lo hago, espero me entiendas…SanRen – cerrando con fuerza sus puños tanto así que clava sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos – esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, y así como tú condenaste a mi hijo a sufrir te voy a devolver el golpe del mejor modo que conozco – <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Mi señora ¿estás segura de haber hecho lo correcto? –<br/>-No había otra opción FengMian, además QingHen estaba decidido a dejar la espalda de Wei Ying en terribles condiciones –<br/>-Madre, pero A-Ying ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo reaccionó? –<br/>-Un tanto emocionado y un tanto desilusionado, tuve que decirle sobre lo que hizo su madre – dejando a sus hijos pasmados – espero que ChangZe pueda decirle pronto la verdad, me temo que ocultar esto a Wei Ying le hace daño a su ya frágil salud – tomando un poco de té que ha preparado YanLi <br/>-Señora –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo Jinzhu? –<br/>-En la puerta se encuentra su hermana – dejando a todos pasmados – le dije a Yinzhu que la detuviera en la entrada exige verla o ver al señor –<br/>-Yo iré – dejando a su esposa pasmada – mi señora suficiente estrés tuviste por hoy, es tarde ve a nuestra habitación lo mismo ustedes A-Li, A-Cheng vayan y descanse mañana su madre y yo hablaremos con ustedes – viendo como sus hijos asientan y suben las escaleras – mi señora –<br/>-Sabes FengMian que no te haré caso – recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su esposo – te esperaré acá –<br/>Al salir hacia la entrada de su mansión el alfa puede ver como su cuñada trata de ingresar por las malas a su casa, claro si es que logra evadir a las sirvientas alfa de Yu ZiYuan, las cuales debían mucho a la familia Yu y decidieron servir a la hija de su antiguo señor.<br/>-SanRen que sorpresa tan agradable, pudiste haber venido un poco más temprano – dando una suave sonrisa a su cuñada – dime ¿Qué te trae por acá? –<br/>-Vine a ver a ZiYuan y ni tú ni estas sirvientas podrán evitarlo –<br/>-Mi señora tuvo una noche muy agitada ahora está descansando si gustas… –<br/>- ¡Me importa una mierda si está cansada exijo verla! – notando como al expresión de su cuñado cambia ligeramente – FengMian, necesito verla de verdad –<br/>-Mi señora no quiere verte, no es que sea desconsiderado hacia ti, pero no quiero ver a mi señora molesta todo un día…aunque, sus expresiones molestas son lindas – sonriendo y haciendo que la omega literalmente tiemble, aunque su expresión sea de amabilidad su aroma para nada es amable – SanRen debes volver otro día – dando la espalda a la omega – o mejor, no vuelvas a mi casa, a A-Yu no la verás – ingresando hacia el interior de la mansión mientras escucha los gritos de la omega exigiendo ver a su media hermana <br/>- ¿Y bien FengMian? – siendo tomada de la cintura – no seas cursi –<br/>-Nuestros hijos se suponen están en su habitación – sonriendo y besando la frente de su esposa – creo que hace falta risas de niños en esta casa ¿Qué opinas mi señora? –<br/>-Bien entonces hagamos un trato yo lo llevo cuatro meses y medio y tú los otros cuatro meses y medio – sonriendo levemente y recibiendo un beso en los labios – te dije que no seas cursi –<br/>-Creo que debemos replantear ese trato mi señora – sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su omega – por lo de tu hermana creeme no querrá volver a la mansión –<br/>-Claro todos piensan que Jiang FengMian es un alfa demasiado consentidor y permisivo con su familia es normal que SanRen creyera que podía intimidarte –<br/>-Lo cierto es mi señora que desde el momento en que aceptaste casarte conmigo y me diste dos hijos me siento con el deber de cuidar a mi familia, bien vamos a descansar ver a mi cuñada me ha quitado la poca energia que me quedaba –<br/>Luego de pasar una noche en el hospital Wei Ying regresa a la mansión de los Lan y antes de que alguien de esa casa le dijera que hacer o que retomara sus deberes él se dirige hacia su habitación, toma a Mini Lan Zhan y se encierra en el baño de su habitación no quiere hablar con nadie, no quiere ver a nadie; sencillamente no puede aún asimilar las palabras de ChangZe aunque cuando descubra el porque de esas palabras entenderá muchas cosas.<br/>Y aunque quisiera verlo Lan Zhan debe dedicar su tiempo entre enseñar en el instituto, sus clases privadas con el pequeño Ouyang y tener que soportar a Wang LingJiao, dado que su padre ha vuelto a admitirla en la mansión dado que debe seguir las costumbres de permanecer en el hogar de su futuro esposo hasta el día de su boda, pero eso no significa que no salga para verse con su amante preferido o que intente acosar a cierto omega que si no está en el instituto o en la mansión de los Jiang compartiendo sin saberlo con el hombre que tanto desea conocer…su padre.<br/>Llegada una noche antes de la graduación del instituto y aunque no quiera QingHen-Jun se dispone a entablar una larga conversación con el omega que para extrañeza de él no se le ha visto por la mansión haciendo de las suyas desde que Wang LingJiao regresó.<br/>- ¿Me mandó llamar señor Lan? –<br/>-Pasa Wei Ying – viendo entrar al omega a su despacho – bien seré breve… –<br/>-Juro que el incidente con el conejo y LingJiao fue un accidente, no fue mi culpa que el conejito escapara y se escondiera en el closet de ella –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas Wei Ying? “ahora que lo pienso, por eso ella gritaba ese día” yo no te llamaba para eso – <br/>-A no – viendo como el alfa niega con la cabeza – entonces… –<br/>-Hicimos un trato hace unos meses – sacando un sobre y dejándolo sobre la mesa – te dije explícitamente que si eras un estudiante aplicado y mantenías o mejorabas tus notas costearía tu carrera en la universidad de mi familia – notando como los ojos grises del omega brillan – bien abre el sobre <br/>Tomando aquel sobre con manos temblorosas lo abre y tiene que ahogar el grito de emoción que estaba a punto de salir, claro tiene que recordar una de las reglas de la casa – señor esto es – observando los documentos firmados, los comprobantes de pago, la credencial y por ultimo el horario de clases – yo…yo… –<br/>-Hicimos un trato, espero que en la universidad tu desempeño no desmejore sino por el contrario, creo que te estás preguntado ¿Cómo tienes un horario de clases, verdad? – Wei Ying asienta con su cabeza sin dejar de mirar si la credencial es una copia barata – bien como dueño del plantel educativo, tuve acceso al pensum y al horario ya establecido, claramente solo tú lo tienes – bien ¿no vas a decir nada omega? – viendo la profunda reverencia que le da el omega<br/>-Muchas gracias, señor Lan, le aseguro que no tendrá queja alguna –<br/>-Eso lo dudo, en la universidad se tienen las mismas reglas que en esta casa ¿olvidaste que mi familia es la dueña? –<br/>-Voy a morir – bajando la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa en el alfa, que no alcanza a notar – prometo que trataré de comportarme señor Lan –<br/>-Bien eso me basta, ahora vete ¿no se supone que ibas a ir a la mansión de los Jiang? Parece que fuera ahora esa tu casa –<br/>-Claro allá si me quieren – esquivando un libro – ¡gracias señor Lan! –<br/>-Gritar está prohibido en la mansión – frenando de golpe a Wei Ying – Hmnmm –<br/>-Oh Lan Zhan, lo siento pero esta vez si tengo un muy buen motivo para estar feliz y agradecido con tu padre – sonriendo <br/>- ¿Eso se debe a? –<br/>-Mañana te lo diré es una sorpresa ¡Ah casi lo olvido, el señor ChangZe se pondrá muy contento al saber esto! Quizás solo quizás ya no esté en enemistad con tu padre bien Lan Zhan, tengo que irme o YanLi me puede regañar, hasta la noche Lan Zhan – mientras corre hacia la entrada de la mansión en dónde lo espera la limusina de los Jiang <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Ying debes tener cuidado al dejar la masa en los moldes si sigues presionando así podrías dañarla y el relleno no se mantendrá – sonriendo mientras observa a Wei Ying hacer unos dulces para Lan Zhan, se ha decidido a declararle sus sentimientos así que el omega ha optado por hacer el dulce favorito del alfa – bien A-Ying lo haces bien, así quedará el dulce en forma de conejo –<br/>- ¿De verdad crees que le gusten los dulces? –<br/>-Si es que no muere de una indigestión – esquivando un poco de agua que le ha sido arrojada – Wei Ying tus habilidades culinarias en sí son… ¿Cómo decirlo del modo suave? Ah sí ¡terribles! –<br/>-A-Li dile a Jiang Cheng que no me moleste – formando un puchero de lo más tierno <br/>-A-Cheng no lo molestes, él quiere hacer algo para Lan WangJi ¿Qué tiene de malo? –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hermana ¿recuerdas cuando quiso darte un plato de arroz frito con cerdo y camarón? Es una fortuna que no murieras –<br/>- ¡A-Li! – con sus ojos cristalizándose por las lágrimas <br/>-A-Cheng – se acerca a su hermano con una sonrisa y pellizca suavemente su mejilla – A-Cheng si tanto quieres que te enseñe a hacer dulces para Lan XiChen debiste decirme – haciendo que su hermano se atragante con el jugo que estaba bebiendo <br/>-Sí Cheng ¿Por qué no haces dulces para Lan XiChen? Creo que se enternecerá por el detalle si es que no muere de una indigestión –<br/>- ¡Wei Ying, ya verás haré los dulces más deliciosos! ¡hermana dime que tengo que hacer! – viendo las sonrisas de su hermana y primo, haciendo que este también sonría – bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –<br/>-Primero A-Cheng, lavar tus manos y segundo dime ¿Qué dulce quieres hacer? – viendo como hermano recoge su cabello, se coloca una malla en la cabeza y se dirige a lavarse las manos<br/>-Quiero hacer el dulce favorito de XiChen, él me dijo que era fanático de los pasteles lunares pero el relleno debe ser de crema de almendras –<br/>-Bien, entonces A-Ying cuando termines de llenar los moldes con la masa llévalos al horno durante una hora mientras puedes ir haciendo el relleno de crema de café y chocolate semi amargo – sonriendo y haciendo que Wei Ying le devuelva la más genuina de las sonrisas – bien A-Cheng ven te enseñaré a hacer la masa para los pasteles lunares –<br/>Y durante horas entre juegos, risas y una que otra discusión de parte de los omegas menores estos con ayuda de Jiang YanLi realizan los dulces para los alfas de la familia Lan y quedan totalmente satisfechos con los resultados en especial Wei Ying, él sabe que Lan Zhan no disfruta mucho de los dulces pero desde que tiene memoria los dulces rellenos de crema de café y chocolate semi amargo han sido sus preferidos; y dado que pretende dárselos luego de su ceremonia de grado, a la cual los Lan asistirán simplemente por acompañar a Jiang Cheng. <br/>Esa noche al llegar Wei Ying se dirige a su habitación y esconde los dulces y se prepara para dormir cuando recibe la peor visita de todas.<br/>¿Qué haces en mi habitación? Lárgate LingJiao –<br/>-Wei Ying, Wei Ying acaso ¿no has entendido? Tendrás que tratarme con respeto, en unos meses seré la esposa de Lan Zhan – acercándose y tocando el pecho de Wei Ying – Wei Ying nadie me ha rechazado –<br/>-Claro ¿Quién rechaza a las putas – dejando a la mujer pasmada – LingJiao entiende de una buena vez, ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer del planeta – cerrando la puerta de su habitación en la cara de la mujer –<br/>- ¡Wei Ying ábreme la puerta! – estando a punto de tocar como loca hasta que ve a – Lan…Huan –<br/>-No somos tan cercanos como para que me hables tan familiarmente, por cierto ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Wei Ying? –<br/>-Yo…yo solo quería darle una felicitación por su graduación – temblando cual hoja de papel <br/>- ¿De verdad? Por que a mí me pareció que estabas insinuándote a Wei Ying – dejando a la mujer pasmada y sin perder tiempo la toma del brazo y a rastras la saca del pasillo y la deja en su habitación – no te atrevas a faltarle a esta casa más de lo que ya has hecho, si mi padre insiste en ese matrimonio con mi hermano es por conveniencia –<br/>-Como el tuyo con ese omega Jiang ¿verdad? – notando la leve tensión en el alfa – XiChen te conozco y sé que no has dejado de ver a ese beta, en cambio yo – abriendo un poco la bata que lleva <br/>-Como dijo Wei Ying, no pondría mis ojos en ti ni aunque fueras el ultimo ser humano del planeta – alejándose hacia su habitación pensando en que la mujer esa tiene toda la maldita razón – ¡maldita sea! – golpeando una pared y lastimando su mano – A-Yao, A-Yao ¿Qué haré sin ti? –<br/>El amanecer llega y con este un Wei Ying que la mansión Lan no había visto en años siendo las seis de la mañana ya se encuentra despierto, preparando su desayuno y listo para colocarse el traje que Wei ChangZe le ha dado para su grado, así que decide no perder el tiempo y luego de tomar su desayuno en la cocina se dirige a prepararse, un traje de corbata y zapatos de charol perfectamente pulidos y decide usar su cabello suelto a excepción de una sencilla coleta así como su padre solía peinarse, bueno Wei ChangZe sigue usando el cabello largo pero ahora tiene que usarlo en una cola sencilla al ser ya la hora toma el regalo para Lan Zhan que ya se encuentra en su envoltorio y se dirige hacia la entrada de la mansión y espera por la limusina de los Jiang.<br/>Al llegar la limusina se dispone a subir en esta y se queda anonadado al ver a Jiang Cheng usando un traje similar solo que la camisa y la corbata son purpuras y el omega lleva su cabello suelto a excepción de una corona de trenzas como la que usa su padre y puede ver las expresiones de orgullo de Jiang FengMian, Madame Yu, Jiang YanLi y de Wei ChangZe; el alfa tiene que contenerse para evitar abrazar a su hijo felicitarlo, demostrarle que se encuentra más que orgulloso de él, pero se guardará todo ese orgullo para luego de que la ceremonia termine.<br/>Llegando a la universidad los omegas son dirigidos hacia detrás del auditorio para prepararlos al llegar se encuentran con Jin ZiXuan que está nervioso sí, pero no por la ceremonia sino porque teme hacer el ridículo sabiendo que hay una tierna omega que no ha ido solamente a ver a su hermano menor pero los dos omegas se dedican a molestar al dulce alfa Wen Ning que tiembla cual hojita de papel, mientras que en las gradas los Lan toman asiento junto a los Jiang para poder apreciar la ceremonia; esta da inicio con una felicitación a los estudiantes graduados, y unas menciones de honor a los mejores estudiantes destacando en primer lugar de todo el instituto a la personificación del caos Wei Ying, en segundo lugar Jiang Cheng, en tercer lugar Jin ZiXuan y en cuarto lugar Wen Ning quien apenas podía creerlo, terminada la ceremonia, dado el brindis entre los alumnos y recibidos los obsequios de parte de su familia Wei Ying se arma de valor para hablar con Lan Zhan, aunque no se espera lo que el alfa tiene para decirle al omega.<br/>-Lan Zhan – notando como el alfa se gira y lo observa – yo…yo… ¿podemos hablar? –<br/>-Hmnmm – alejándose un poco de la multitud de estudiantes y padres – dime Wei Ying ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Bueno yo, yo – teniendo un terrible sonrojo en esos momentos, se arma de valor para sacar la cajita con los dulces y mostrarla al alfa, a lo lejos Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi observan – Lan Zhan, quería darte esto y también decirte que yo, yo –<br/>-Wei Ying – notando el adorable sonrojo que adorna el rostro de Wei Ying – lo que tengas que decirme dilo, te prometo mi total atención –<br/>-Lan Zhan, quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad mucho tiempo tú, tú me has gustado – notando la impresión en la mirada del alfa – no es un gusto pasajero, de verdad Lan Zhan no te estoy gastando una broma, me gustas, te quiero, quiero que seas mi alfa, no quiero a otro en mi vida que no seas tú, quiero que seamos pareja ese ha sido mi sueño desde hace años, desde antes que te fueras a Alemania, Lan Zhan ¿Qué me dices, quieres ser mi novio? –<br/>Y aunque Wei Ying se había mentalizado un posible rechazo, nunca estuvo preparado para la respuesta de Lan Zhan.<br/>Dando un largo suspiro encara al omega con la misma seriedad con la que su padre se dirige al chico – Wei Ying, no tienes por qué hacer el ridículo, tú y yo somos incompatibles en todo el sentido de la palabra, no eres como un omega normal, no te comportas como lo debería hacer un omega, eres irrespetuoso, eres boquiflojo y no mides tus comentarios, eres vulgar, eres un completo desvergonzado, no eres delicado ni tienes piel suave y tersa como la seda deberías buscar a un alfa que acepte todos esos desagradables defectos tuyos – dando la espalda al omega que apenas si sostiene la cajita – no eres digno de ser mi omega, solo eres un empleado en la casa de mi familia y lo más importante estoy comprometido – cerrando sus ojos pero cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de sollozos no pudo evitar girarse para ver una escena que no sólo rompió su corazón sino el de los dos omegas Jiang, el alfa Jin y el alfa Wen – Wei Ying… –<br/>-Cla, claro ¿Quién… podría… querer… a… alguien… como… yo? Sniff ¿Quién querría amar a alguien tan indecente como yo? Fui, fui un iluso por creer que un alfa como Lan WangJi – dejando en shock al alfa, Wei Ying nunca usaba su nombre de cortesía nunca aunque estuvieran enojados – sniff, sniff, yo me hice ilusiones donde no había nada – y antes de que Lan Zhan siquiera pueda refutar sus palabras tira la cajita y se aleja corriendo del lugar pasando de largo a sus tíos y a su padre que miran extrañados la escena –<br/>- ¡Wei Ying! – intenta alcanzarlo pero Jiang Cheng lo frena y de un empujón lo envía lejos <br/>-Si querías rechazarlo pudiste haberlo hecho con tacto – mencionaba Jiang YanLi quien se acerca y levanta la cajita y nota que casi todos los dulces se hicieron pedazos – A-Cheng vamos, es mejor ir con mamá y papá para explicarles porque A-Ying no irá con nosotros a cenar –<br/>-Ni te atrevas a acercarte a él, o te juro que te romperé las piernas por más hermano que seas de XiChen ¡Wei Ying se mató horas para hacerte esos dulces! – alejándose con su hermana y pasando de largo a Lan XiChen que sabe por la expresión de su hermano que algo hizo mal <br/>-WangJi ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Él fue muy cruel con Wei Ying…lo…lo hizo llorar – notando como el alfa lo mira, si las miradas mataran el rollito de canela estaría muerto y enterrado en ese momento – lo…lo siento…pero la señorita Jiang tiene razón no debió decir eso de él – alejándose para verse con su hermana<br/>-Lan XiChen, en este caso defiendo la posición de los Jiang y de Wen Ning, su hermano fue demasiado hiriente con sus palabras, un simple rechazo hubiera bastado, no tenía porque recordarle todos sus defectos y también no tenía porque recordarle que solo es un empleado – dando la espalda para verse con Jiang YanLi <br/>-Hermano acaso Wei Ying… –<br/>-Me dijo que yo le gustaba y yo – queriendo darse una bofetada en ese mismo momento y en peor momento recuerda que él robo un beso al omega y no un beso cualquiera ¡su primer beso y lo rechaza de ese modo tan cruel! – hermano… – mirando hacia el piso y nota un conejito con una de sus orejitas rotas así que con mucho cuidado lo levanta y se queda sin palabras al ver que Wei Ying hizo su dulce favorito – hermano, yo –<br/>-WangJi, ve y habla con él – dando una sonrisa comprensiva a su hermano – dile que solo te dejaste llevar por los estereotipos dile lo que sientes además no deberías ser así con tu destinado – dando la espalda y alejándose de su hermano que no sabe qué demonios hacer<br/>En el momento en que su hermano lo deja solo siente una humedad y calidez deslizarse por sus mejillas y al tocar su mejilla se da cuenta de que son lágrimas, destruyó el corazón del ser que aunque no lo demuestre le da motivos para sonreír, del omega que siempre muestra una adorable sonrisa, no Wei Ying no puede llorar, no si él puede reemplazar esas lágrimas por bellas sonrisas, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? Hirió a Wei Ying del peor modo ¿Cómo va a reparar su error?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dos pueden jugar a la indiferencia...pero hasta cuándo...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar a la mansión Wei Ying pasa de largo a los empleados y se encierra en su habitación “he hecho el ridículo” “¿con qué cara voy a ver ahora a Lan Zhan?” puede pensar el omega mientras abraza su peluche, se deja caer en la cama y llora hasta quedarse dormido. Esa noche Lan WangJi llega y se dirige a la habitación de Wei Ying pero la encuentra cerrada con seguro y por más que toca y lo llama este no abre la puerta, claro no abre la puerta porque el omega cuando cae en los brazos de Morfeo no despertará aunque la casa se caiga a su alrededor y no sino hasta que Lan XiChen y lo tiene que alejar de la habitación sino puede meterse en problemas si su padre lo descubre.<br/>Durante varios días Wei Ying se dedica a su trabajo como empleado de la mansión de los Lan, dado que dice que debe obtener algo de dinero para así poder costear los insumos y materiales que requerirá cuando ingrese a estudiar, y aunque QingHen-Jun le dice que no debe hacerlo, nada hace cambiar de opinión al omega, sin mencionar un pequeño detalle en Wei Ying sus ojos perdieron ese brillo adorable y esa sonrisa se ha borrado de su rostro, cosa que hace que cierto alfa se sienta miserable y como un completo imbécil.<br/>-Wei Ying – el omega se gira pero su expresión no es para nada alegre – ¿podemos hablar? –<br/>-Lo siendo Lan WangJi, pero tengo cosas que hacer –<br/>-No tienes ningún deber en la mansión –<br/>-Iré al centro comercial con Wen Ning y el señor ChangZe – notando como el alfa frunce ligeramente el ceño – si me permite tengo que irme – siendo tomado de la mano – suéltame –<br/>-Wei Ying, necesito hablar contigo –<br/>-Pero yo no quiero hablar, ¿Qué más te faltó decirme? ¿Qué no respeto las reglas de tu casa? ¿Qué no respeto a la perra que tienes por prometida? – viendo como Lan Zhan lo suelta – todo lo que me dijiste fue suficiente, tú mismo lo dijiste solo soy un “empleado” – tomando rumbo hacia la puerta de la mansión <br/>El alfa solo puede ver como Wei Ying se dirige hacia la entrada de la mansión en dónde lo esperan en un lujoso auto, y aunque no puede ver al conductor siente que le están arrebatando a su perdición, a la razón de sus desvelos durante las noches, y la razón de sus distracciones en sus clases…sí se ha dado cuenta de que siente lo mismo que el omega le declaró ese día pero ya es muy tarde para pedir perdón ¿verdad? Ya es tarde para que Wei Ying sepa que sus sentimientos si son correspondidos.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Mi hermano se ha dado cuenta de su error A-Cheng –<br/>-Mira XiChen puede ser que se haya dado cuenta, pero eso no significa que Wei Ying lo perdone, tu hermano ya dibujo una línea que los separa y Wei Ying no la va a cruzar – acariciando la cabellera del alfa quien se encuentra recostado en su regazo – debes entender, Wei Ying podrá ser un idiota en muchas cosas, pero el sabe cuando tiene que alejarse de las personas –<br/>-A-Cheng, entiendo eso pero deberías ver a mi hermano ya no es el mismo desde ese día – tomando la mano del omega para besar sus nudillos, haciendo que este se sonroje <br/>-No seas cursi XiChen – sonrojado <br/>-No soy cursi A-Cheng, sólo estoy agradeciendo por los mimos que me da mi novio – sintiendo como su celular vibra, al sacarlo nota un mensaje de Jin GuangYao “Te extraño, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre, ultimo piso, primera habitación a la izquierda” – detesto esto – lanzando un suspiro, no porque tenga que verse con el beta, sino porque no se la ha ocurrido una mentira para librarse de Jiang Cheng – me han llamado del trabajo –<br/>-Pero me dijiste que era tu día libre –<br/>-Sí, pero parece que mi clienta quiere hacer unos cambios a la solicitud de divorcio, deberás disculparme A-Cheng, pero te prometo llevarte a un lugar donde solo estemos nosotros dos –<br/>- ¿De verdad? – viendo como el alfa sonríe y asienta con su cabeza – entonces ve y cuídate – siendo besado en los labios – no seas cursi, nos están viendo – susurrando cerca de los labios del alfa que no duda en volver a besarlo <br/>-Que nos vean A-Cheng, no me importa – dando un beso rápido al omega – bien en la noche te escribiré – dejando a Jiang Cheng en el banco del parque, se dirige hacia su auto y lo toma para irse a ver con el beta<br/>Llegado a su destino el alfa se encuentra con su adorado beta y sin perder el tiempo dejan salir las ganas que se tienen el uno al otro durante días, los besos y las caricias no se dan a esperar, el despojo de las prendas se realiza de forma apresurada, es normal no se han visto en mucho tiempo apenas los mensajes de texto que se envían el uno al otro.<br/>Notando las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos llorosos, esa vista es demasiado erótica para él, así que sin premura deja libre su enorme miembro y penetra al beta sin ninguna consideración, sin ninguna preparación; pero para el beta eso es estar en el paraíso, recibir todas las embestidas del alfa ¡Dios nadie como Lan XiChen lo puede hacer sentir así de bien! Los movimientos son coordinados, las estocadas llegan a un punto preciso dentro de la anatomía del beta que lo hace ver estrellas que lo hacen tocar el cielo sin estar muerto, sí solo ese alfa lo hace sentir así de amado. Son varias rondas, dado que el alfa desea con todo su corazón que el beta quede en estado, sabe que es poco probable pero no imposible, casos se han dado y sabe que si Jin GuangYao queda en estado, pude disolver su compromiso con Jiang Cheng, el alfa sabe que es jugar un juego peligroso, pero hay cierto detalle que no sabe, su padre confía muy poco, por no decir que nada en su hijo mayor así que lo ha mandado a seguir.<br/>-A-Yao, A-Yao – besando al beta mientras sus embestidas son certeras y dan en el punto preciso en el cuerpo de su beta – mío, mío –<br/>-Sí…A-Huan…tuyo…sólo tuyo – mientras cabalga al alfa y siente que en cualquier momento llegará al quinto orgasmo de la noche – más, más así A-Huan, más – tomando el rostro del alfa entre sus manos – te amo Lan Huan – besando al alfa mientras siente como este se libera en su cuerpo y el beta se libera entre sus vientres <br/>-Yo…yo también te amo A-Yao – acariciando ese cabello castaño con el mayor cuidado del mundo – A-Yao, debo volver a casa antes de que mi padre sospeche por mi tardanza –<br/>-Lo entiendo A-Huan – levantando el rostro y besando con mucho amor al alfa – espero verte pronto, me has hecho tanta falta –<br/>-Tú también me has hecho falta A-Yao, no sé cómo he soportado tu ausencia estos días –<br/>-A-Huan si tu padre te dijera – bajando la mirada <br/>-A-Yao, sé lo que piensas pero ya te lo dije, no tocaré a Jiang Cheng, no tendré nada sentimental con él, esperaré un par de años para solicitar el divorcio y estaremos juntos –<br/>- ¿Prometido? –<br/>-Prometido – besando la frente del beta – bien debemos arreglarnos –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A Lan XiChen le escocia sus mejillas.<br/>QingHen-Jun no se contuvo a la hora de darle un par de bofetadas al mayor de sus hijos, mientras que su hermano e hijo observaban la escena.<br/>Tanto Lan QiRen como Lan Zhan estaban parados incómodamente detrás del alfa que apenas baja la mirada y no entiende el porque el accionar de su padre – padre… – recibiendo una nueva bofetada – puedo saber ¿Por qué mi padre hace esto? –<br/>- ¿Me preguntas? Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste Lan Huan te advertí que no volvieras a ver a ese beta – notando la sorpresa de su hijo, ¿Cómo lo descubrió? – ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a querer verme la cara?! ¡eres una vergüenza, mezclarte con un beta bastardo como ese! ¡te estoy dando un excelente futuro con el hijo de Jiang FengMian y no lo aprovechas! ¡me avergüenzo de ti! – llevando la mano a su pecho dejando claro su punto <br/>-Usted sabe padre que no siento nada por ese omega –<br/>- ¡No mi importa si no lo amas! ¡no permitiré que te mezcles con ese bastardo! Vaya a saberse quien era la madre de ese beta –<br/>-No me importa sus orígenes yo lo amo – levantando la mirada y observando una total desaprobación en el rostro de su padre – ya no puedo seguir con esto, terminaré mi relación con Jiang Cheng, estoy jugando con sus sentimientos y estoy haciendo sufrir a A-Yao con esto –<br/>-No A-Huan no dejarás a Jiang Cheng, porque – mostrando en su celular un número – tendré que recurrir a mi nueva alianza con Wen RouHan, él es juez y sabe como joderle la vida a alguien tan insignificante con tu beta – notando como su hijo abre sus ojos sorprendidos – y bien ¿vas a seguir desafiándome? – viendo como su hijo niega con su cabeza – que buen hijo, tu madre estaría orgullosa – tomando rumbo hacia el despacho, mientras es seguido por su hermano <br/>-Hermanos ¿estás bien? –<br/>-Sí WangJi estoy bien – encajando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos – y tú WangJi dime ¿Cómo van las cosas? – dando una sonrisa a su hermano –<br/>-Igual, él…no quiere hablar conmigo y además –<br/>-Dime ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Esa noche, luego de que me dijeras que mejor lo dejara tranquilo, no te hice caso hermano – viendo la sonrisa que se forma en los labios de su hermano<br/>Tocando a la puerta de una habitación se encuentra un alfa que busca desesperadamente hablar con el omega de sus sueños vaya forma de descubrir que el empleado de tu casa es en realidad tu destinado ¿no lo creen? <br/>-Wei Ying, necesito hablar contigo abre la puerta – silencio puede escuchar – Wei Ying, cometí un terrible error, me dejé llevar por la opinión que tienen mi padre y mi tío, no consideré tus sentimientos y te lastimé del peor modo – silencio solamente – ¿Wei Ying? –<br/>Al abrir la puerta puede observar la cama vacía, y la puerta del baño cerrada, al querer acercarse aún más nota en la cama un peluche el cual reconoce en el acto y toma – ¿soy yo? –<br/>- ¡Mini Lan Zhan! – haciendo que el alfa levante la mirada y vea sus ojos rojos y llorosos – ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué se te olvido decirme? –<br/>-Ese peluche – mientras sostiene el peluche con delicadeza, pero el omega se lo arrebata de las manos – Wei Ying –<br/>-Vete de mi habitación, ahora crees que puedes entrar en mi habitación porque solo soy un empleado ¿eso crees? –<br/>-Claro que no –<br/>-Entonces vete, lo que tengas que decirme ya me lo dijiste en la mañana – viendo la expresión del alfa y viendo que no ha alejado la vista del peluche – ¿es que acaso eres sordo? ¡que te largues de mi habitación Lan WangJi! – sacando al alfa de la habitación – tú eres el único que me quiere de los dos Mini Lan Zhan – abrazando a su peluche y dejándose caer en la cama – me rechazó, me rechazó – <br/>Lan XiChen apenas puede ver el dejo de tristeza en la mirada de su hermano, pero se llena de ternura al saber del peluche que Wei Ying tiene de su hermanito – WangJi, ¿Por qué no le das peluches? – notando como su hermano lo observa como si estuviera loco – WangJi, si gusta de los peluches puede ser que así te ganes de nuevo su afecto, son destinados eso significa que nada los podrá separar, salvo uno de ustedes – sonriendo, mientras coloca una mano en uno de los hombros de su hermano – no te des por vencido sin hacer la lucha –<br/>-Hmnmm – <br/>-Bien entonces nos vemos en la cena –<br/>Y mientras en la mansión de los Lan pareciera que hubiera un velorio, el alfa menor de la familia, se dirige hacia una tienda para comprar un detalle para cierto omega de deslumbrante sonrisa, en un centro comercial los hermanos Jiang se encuentran junto con Wei Ying y Wen Ning dando un paseo por el lugar, dado que Jin ZiXuan ha invitado a Jiang YanLi a un paseo por la casa de campo de su familia, así que la joven quiere un nuevo vestido, y los tres caballeros no pensaron en dejarla ir sola, primero porque nadie tiene derecho de ver a la joven Jiang YanLi fuera de su novio y segundo todos quieren que Wei Ying deje esa tristeza que aunque trata de esconderla con una sonrisa forzada, todos saben que han estado llorando por el rechazo sufrido de parte del alfa.<br/>Al dar su paseo por el centro comercial, los jóvenes no notan que son observados por un alfa que no se siente conforme por la humillación sufrida en baile de mascaras de la familia Jin, claro estaba en su plan de seducir a la omega de la familia Jiang y ser rechazado por ella e intimidado por el alfa de la familia anfitriona fue demasiado para su orgullo, claro ser el hijo de alguien como Wen RouHan deberían saber esos omegas inferiores que nadie puede contra la familia Wen.<br/>-Señorita Jiang – haciendo girar a la joven que estaba esperando por sus acompañantes – veo que la vuelvo a encontrar sola –<br/>-Joven Wen – tomando una distancia prudente de aquel hombre – no estoy sola, estoy esperando a mi hermano, a A-Ying y a su primo –<br/>-Sí me percaté de que estaba con ese bueno para nada de Wen Ning – mirando con lujuria a la joven – señorita Jiang dado que hoy se encuentra sola nuevamente ¿quisiera acompañarme? –<br/>-Ya le dije no estoy sola, y no quiero acompañarlo – siendo tomada con violencia – ¡no me toque! –<br/>-Señorita Jiang ya le dije, debería cooperar usted sabe quién soy, quien es mi padre – tratando de llevarse a la joven, pero no logra mucho cuando siente un golpe que lo envía lejos – maldito omega –<br/>- ¿Quién te crees para tocarla? – mirando con caras de pocos amigos al Wen – ¿crees que por eres un alfa puedes hacer lo que quieras? –<br/>- ¡Sí soy un alfa y los omegas solo están para satisfacernos como las putas que son! – recibiendo un nuevo golpe de parte de Jiang Cheng – ¡bastardos! –<br/>- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermana? –<br/>-Se supone debería sentirse honrada con que me fije en ella –<br/>Escondida detrás de Wei Ying y con sus ojos cristalizados – no, no tengo porque sentirme honrada, además soy novia de Jin ZiXuan –<br/>-Ya la escuchaste, lárgate Wen Chao –<br/>-Debes estar así porque Lan WangJi te rechazó – viendo como la mirada del omega se ensombrece más – ¿creíste que un alfa como ese se fijaría en un sirviente como tú? Es más ¿Por qué no considerarías? –<br/>-Nunca, eres un alfa repugnante nunca pondría mis ojos en alguien como tú, es mejor que te largues – siendo tomado con violencia y arrojado contra una pared – ¡no me toques! –<br/>- ¡Solo eres un omega, una puta que da cachorros! – sintiendo como lo alejan y cae con violencia al suelo – ¡Lan WangJi! – temblando terriblemente puesto que ve furia en los ojos dorados del alfa –<br/>-Lan…Zhan… –<br/>- ¿Te lastimó? –<br/>-Eh…no, claro que no, es más ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Haciendo una compra – mirando a Wei Ying que se sonroja en el acto – vete Wen Chao, no te atrevas a volver a tocar a Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Por qué debería? Acaso ¿la putita ya te entrego el culo? – recibiendo un puño de parte del alfa <br/>- ¡Lan Zhan! – tomando la mano del alfa – es mejor irnos, este pedazo de mierda cree que puede intimidarme, claro cree que todos los omegas son como Wang LingJiao que ofrecen el culo a quien mejor paga – llevándose a Lan Zhan, mientras que Jiang Cheng los sigue junto con su hermana y Wen Ning <br/>-Lo…lo siento, Wei Ying, señorita Jiang…Wen Chao – temblando cual hojita de papel <br/>-No es tu culpa joven Wen, lo que haga Wen Chao no te tiene porque afectar, eres diferente a él – dando una suave sonrisa al alfa que no deja de temblar – A-Cheng es mejor irnos ya tengo lo que necesitaba, no necesito que ZiXuan se entere de esto –<br/>-Esta bien hermana, Wei Ying vamos –<br/>-Claro – está por irse cuando el alfa toma su mano – ¿sucede algo Lan Zhan? –<br/>- ¿Quieres acompañarme? – viendo el sonrojo en el rostro del omega pero viendo como este asienta en el acto –<br/>-A-Ying – al girarse Wei Ying, recibe una sonrisa de parte de la omega mayor – cuídate, cuando llegues nos envías un mensaje –<br/>-Eso sí que no sea a las dos de la mañana idiota –<br/>-Yo también me preocupo por ti A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa a los jóvenes que se alejan lentamente – y bien ¿A dónde vamos? –<br/>-Ven Wei Ying – llevando al omega hasta una tienda en donde venden variedades de comida picante, dulces entre otras cosas – lleva lo que quieras –<br/>- ¿Lo que quiera? – <br/>-Hmnmm – recibiendo un beso en la mejilla haciendo abrir sus ojos en evidente sorpresa –<br/>- ¡Lo siento Lan Zhan yo…! – sin poder terminar la frase pues sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso, que inicia de una forma lenta y tierna, pero el alfa decide ir más allá e intensificar el beso – Lan…Zhan… –<br/>-Esta vez no estoy borracho Wei Ying – notando el rosa ha pintado las mejillas del omega, así que vuelve a besarlo pero esta vez de forma más pausada<br/>-Lan Zhan, esto tiene que ser un sueño –<br/>-No, no lo es – tomando la mano de Wei Ying – ve y compra lo que quieras – viendo como el omega suelta su mano y entra corriendo al local<br/>El alfa puede observar cómo Wei Ying escoge entre varios alimentos, dulces y uno que otro peluche dado que es aficionado a esos objetos tiernos y esponjosos; al terminar se paga la cuenta y ambos se dirigen hacia la plaza de comidas del centro comercial y mientras el omega disfruta de llevar a sus labios un batido de fresa el alfa simplemente lo observa y se dice a sí mismo “nunca quiero verlo de nuevo triste” “me encargaré de solo sacarte sonrisas Wei Ying”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Peticiones...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Mnmm ¿Qué pasa Lan Zhan? – terminando de devorar el tercer batido de fresa de la noche – esto está muy rico Lan Zhan, deberías probarlo –<br/>-Hmnmm, Wei Ying lo siento – viendo como este levanta la mirada y sus ojos se quedan mirando fijamente – lamento todo lo que te dije ese día, no pensé con claridad –<br/>-Lan Zhan yo… – siendo silenciado por unos dedos sobre sus labios <br/>-Wei Ying te hice llorar y no fue mi intención – buscando entre su bolsillo y saca un pequeño pañuelo, al abrirlo deja ver el dulce en forma de conejito que recogió ese día – Wei Ying no debe verse triste, siempre debe sonreír –<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan, no digas esas cosas mi corazón no podrá soportarlo! – totalmente rojo – pero Lan Zhan tú y yo ¿Qué somos? –<br/>-Quiero estar con Wei Ying, sólo con Wei Ying – tomando una de las manos del omega y besando delicadamente el dorso de esta y notando un enorme sonrojo en el rostro del omega –<br/>-Lan Er-gege, Lan WangJi ¿me estás pidiendo que seamos novios? – viendo como las puntas de las orejas del alfa se ponen rojas – el corazón de este omega es tuyo Lan Zhan, sólo tuyo – besando la comisura de los labios del alfa, pero Lan Zhan no quiere un beso así que gira su rostro y sus labios quedan juntos – Lan Zhan, no…no deberías robarme así un beso, este omega no pude soportar tanta ternura junta – siendo silenciado por otro beso –<br/>-Los besos de Wei Ying son míos, Wei Ying es mío – dando besos entre cada frase – Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan te quiero, debo estar soñando – sintiendo una suave caricia en su cabeza <br/>-Entonces yo también estoy soñando – notando el brillo en los ojos grises del omega – mi omega me ha aceptado –<br/>-Y mi alfa me corresponde – besando a Lan Zhan en los labios – creo que debemos volver, tu padre –<br/>-Hmnmm, es mejor volver, padre no está de muy buen humor – poniéndose de pie, y ayudando al omega con sus regalos <br/>-Lan Zhan, pero tu padre, Wang LingJiao ¿Qué sucederá con ellos? – mientras salen hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial – tu padre no aceptará esto –<br/>-Tendrá que hacerlo, eres mi destinado no te dejaré ir, por LingJiao hablaré con Wen RouHan, tendrá que escuchar –<br/>-Lan Zhan, ¿en verdad crees que Wen RouHan escuche? – temblando solo de recordar al patriarca de la familia Wen, un alfa que intimida a todo aquel que le lleve la contraria, no por nada su primogénito es un hombre exitoso, bien casado y con dos hijos ambos alfas, Wen Chao…bueno él tiene buena salud si se lo preguntaban…<br/>-Él sabe escuchar, no te preocupes además cuando le de razones de peso entenderá y podrá seguir con los negocios que tiene con mi padre, sin necesidad de llegar a un matrimonio con esa mujer – viendo el puchero que ha formado Wei Ying, haciéndolo sonreír levemente – ni con ninguna otra, u omega yo sólo estaré contigo – besando al omega en los labios<br/>-No me acostumbro, Lan Er gege me has besado demasiado esta noche –sonriendo<br/>Llegando a la mansión cada uno separa caminos y se dirigen a sus habitación Wei Ying al llegar vio una adorable sorpresa en su cama, junto a Mini Lan Zhan había dos peluches un cerdito y un conejito y junto a estos una carta.<br/>Wei Ying…<br/>Estos peluches no se comparan a la versión que tienes de mí, espero que estos le hagan compañía y espero que esto valga para poder volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa en esta casa, Wei Ying solo puede sonreír y con esa hermosa sonrisa te quiero ver, siempre.<br/>Lan Zhan<br/>-Lan Zhan oh Lan Zhan – mientras abraza al par de peluches – mira Mini Lan Zhan tienes compañía, creo que desde este momento las cosas irán a mejor – mientras se acomoda para ir a dormir – “Lan Zhan debo estar soñando” –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió ese infeliz a tocar a mí hija?! – dejando ver una faceta que muy pocos o que quizás nadie ha visto en su vida <br/>-Padre, no tienes porque preocuparte, Wei Ying y yo no dejamos que Wen Chao la tocara – observando como su hermana se sonroja terriblemente – hermana no tienes por qué ponerte así –<br/>-A-Cheng, no es eso…es sólo que vi al joven Wen Ning, se sentía mal incluso creo que piensa en alejarse de ustedes –<br/>-Que ni lo piense, Wen Ning es amigo de nosotros su hermana es alumna del señor ChangZe –<br/>-Pero A-Cheng –<br/>-Ellos tiene razón – observando a la mujer que baja la taza de té – A-Li, tu hermano tiene razón si tenemos la oportunidad de acercar a ChangZe a Wei Ying que mejor que sean los hermanos Wen, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, Wen Chao es un animal que fue malcriado por su madre – llevando una de sus manos a su mentón – descuida me encargaré de que Wen Chao se aleje de ustedes –<br/>- ¿Qué harás madre? –<br/>-No por nada Wen RouHan y yo fuimos novios en la secundaria – notando como Jiang FengMian frunce el ceño – FengMian fue hace años y yo estoy contigo – haciendo una leve sonrisa – en fin, él me debe demasiados favores y nuestros bufetes son socios así que una llamada y solucionaré ese problema –<br/>-Bien mi señora, pero yo iré contigo – sin cambiar de expresión tanto que sus hijos se asustan – dejando ese asunto de lado – suspirando pesadamente <br/>- ¿Sucede algo con ChangZe? –<br/>-Si mi señora, ChangZe se encontró con SanRen –<br/>-Ella ¿dijo algo? –<br/>-Hasta donde me dijo ChangZe ella quiere acercarse a A-Ying y pedirle perdón – notando como su esposa frunce el ceño terriblemente – ChangZe no creyó en ella y le dio un cheque cuantioso con tal de que se aleje de A-Ying –<br/>-No se rinde, bien creo que serán dos favores para pedir a RouHan – mirando de reojo a su esposo – más de veinte años han pasado ¿y sigues celoso FengMian? –<br/>- ¿Quién dijo que estaba celoso mi señora? – dando la espalda mientras su esposa e hijos sueltan risillas –<br/>La noche pasa sin mayores cambios, pero en la mansión de los Lan el segundo jade se encuentra encerrado en sus pensamientos y en todos esos está la dulce sonrisa de un omega de ojos grisáceos, mientras el omega se encuentra ensimismado con sus tres peluches y una expresión de bobo en su rostro. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, mientras la nieve cubría las calles, los campos, los jardines dando paso al color blanco. Debido a que el respetable Juez Wen RouHan se encontraba de viaje por Europa con su novia veinteañera, así que Madame Yu debe esperar para poder hablar con él, mientras que puede disfrutar del tiempo en el que Wei ChangZe y su hijo pasan los días, el alfa le ha dicho a su hijo que dictará clases en la universidad de GuSu, fue como una exigencia hacia el dueño del plantel.<br/>Y pasar las travesuras del omega Wei hacia la prometida de Lan Zhan que cada día pierde más y más la paciencia, uno porque no soportará ver otro conejo cerca de ella y segundo porque Wei Ying no le hace caso ¡no soporta que ella sea ignorada de ese modo! Pero bueno ella no entiende de rechazos<br/>-Wei Ying deberías aceptarme soy lo mejor que vas a encontrar – acercándose mientras abre su blusa – vamos omega, cuando me case con Lan Zhan, podemos sacarle mucho –<br/>-Aléjate de mi parasito repugnante ¿crees que yo tocaría a la puta de Wen Chao? Tengo dignidad querida – dando la espalda y alejándose lentamente hacia la entrada de la mansión, puesto que tiene que verse con Jiang Cheng y Wen Ning, ese rollito de canela se ha convertido en un gran amigo de aquel par <br/>- ¡Wei Ying nadie me ignora me oyes, nadie tarde o temprano vas a caer! – girándose para toparse con quien no debía encontrarse – señor Lan yo… –<br/>-Sólo porque eres sobrina de Wen RouHan y por el acuerdo que tengo con él es que te dejaré en esta casa y mantendré el compromiso, pero en verdad eres una basura…eres indigna de mi hijo, solo vales el acuerdo que tengo con tu tío – dando la espalda para irse a su despacho<br/>Los días siguen su curso y aunque la relación entre Wei Ying y Lan Zhan permanezca en secreto (menos para los amigos íntimos de Wei Ying) es una relación idónea, perfecta, maravillosa el alfa consiente en cualquier capricho que se le ocurra al alfa, desde llevarlo a comprar alcohol, comprar conejitos para aumentar los que ya hay, hasta peluches de todas las formas y colores conocidos, el alfa se ha dado cuenta de que si no es Wei Ying no quiere a nadie más, él es su destinado y lo defenderá de quien sea, pero ¿Cómo podrá reaccionar cuando su padre se entere de esa relación?<br/>Siendo un nuevo día mientras todos se disponen a realizar sus deberes del día, una omega ha citado en una exclusiva cafetería a un alfa que saben que si ha sido llamado por su exnovia no puede ser nada bueno más cuando el esposo de esta la acompaña.<br/>-Yu ZiYuan hace tiempo que nos vemos directamente – tomando la mano de la mujer y besando el dorso delicadamente – Jiang FengMian – estrechando la mano del alfa <br/>-Sí fuera de los negocios y convenios hace bastante que no nos vemos, desde la boda de tu hijo mayor, por cierto he escuchado maravillas de él – tomando asiento junto a su esposo<br/>-Wen Xu es un excelente hijo digno de llevar el apellido Wen – suspirando pesadamente – pero… –<br/>-No me digas Wen Chao –<br/>-Es una vergüenza para la familia y sé que no estamos acá para hablar de nuestros hijos –<br/>-Bueno en parte sí – el hombre observa a la mujer y ve esa mirada filosa tan característica de ella <br/>- ¿Qué hizo ahora Wen Chao? –<br/>-Acosar a mi hija mayor – respondiendo el otro alfa y dirigiendo una mirada sombría al hombre Wen <br/>Llevando una mano a su rostro y bufando – no puedo creerlo ¿Qué le hizo mi hijo a tu hija? –<br/>-Intentar besarla a la fuerza, querer llevársela quien sabe a dónde debo recordarte que ella tiene una relación con Jin ZiXuan, RouHan ¿acaso no diciplinaste a tu hijo? –<br/>-Del mismo modo que con Wen Xu, pero debes saber que estoy divorciado, mi exesposa ha malcriado a ese sinvergüenza – llevando su mano hacia su mentón – no te preocupes hablaré con él <br/>-Creo que esas charlas paternales no son precisamente afectuosas – tomando un poco de café<br/>-No lo son Madame – mirando a la pareja – hay algo más –<br/>-Sí debes recordar a mi media hermana ¿verdad? –<br/>-CangSen SanRen, por supuesto la alfa más bella de todas – sonriendo – ¿Qué pasa con ella? –<br/>-Quiero que le des un susto, aléjala de mi familia, de Wei Ying y de ChangZe – notando como el hombre la observa – ella es la madre de Wei Ying, el omega que vive con los Lan, quiere hacerse de su custodia simplemente para que ChangZe le pague manutención –<br/>-Con que ese omega es el hijo del hombre más rico de China – frunciendo el ceño – bien considéralo un hecho, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer con tu hermana? No es que no me moleste darle un susto pero no quiero matarla –<br/>-Unos cuantos días encerrada en una celda servirá de escarmiento hazlo con el motivo que sea –<br/>-Será un hecho Madame – poniéndose de pie – bien tengo que irme tengo un juicio que preceder <br/>-Un placer haber hablado contigo – viendo como el alfa toma su mano y la vuelve a besar <br/>-Jiang FengMian, espero poder acordar sobre nuestro acuerdo –<br/>-Será muy pronto Wen RouHan – dando una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa y observando como el alfa hace una reverencia y se retira – sigue sin agradarme del todo mi señora –<br/>-Dijiste que no estabas celoso FengMian – mirando al hombre que mantiene una postura erguida – bien vamos mejor a trabajar, nuestro hijo aprovechará las vacaciones de fin de año ¿no crees? –<br/>-Estoy de acuerdo mi señora – notando como ha empezado a nevar nuevamente – es mejor ir a nuestras oficinas está empezando a nevar <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Notando como la joven omega se divierte con los diminutos copos de nieve, en verdad ¿Cómo pensaba que estar a su lado iba a ser un suplicio? Debía darse una bofetada por idiota, es verdad lo que Wei Ying como Jiang Cheng le dijeron una vez “no te mereces a YanLi, ella es mucho para ti”  “sí ella es mucho para mí y por eso es que la quiero” piensa el alfa que sonríe como bobo al ver a su omega disfrutar de la nevada – A-Li – viendo como la omega de sus sueños se gira y verla así es un sueño su cabello es una perfecta cola de caballo, sus ojos claros y esas dulces mejillas sonrojadas ¡es preciosa! – ¿Qué te parece el lugar? –<br/>-Me gusta mucho ZiXuan – sonriendo mientras deja que los copos de nieve caigan en sus manos – ¿seguro que tus padres no se molestarán? – viendo como el alfa se acerca y la abraza junto aún más sus cuerpos –<br/>-Mi madre sabe que estamos acá, así que no se molestará – besando la mejilla de la omega – A-Li te quiero – viendo como ella se sonroja en el acto –<br/>-Yo…yo también te quiero ZiXuan – besando al alfa en los labios y sintiendo como este le corresponde – debo estar soñando – recibiendo un suave pellizco en un brazo – auch – viendo la enorme sonrisa de Jin ZiXuan es su cara – eso dolió ZiXuan –<br/>-Para que veas que no es un sueño A-Li, quiero preguntarte algo pero temo que cuando tu hermano y Wei Ying se enteren me pateen la cara –<br/>-Olvidaste a mis padres –<br/>-De Madame Yu creo que lo aceptará de tu padre creo que puedo considerarme un cadáver – sacando una cajita de terciopelo y dejando ver un anillo en oro blanco y una flor de loto adornando aquel anillo – Jiang YanLi, ¿aceptarías casarte con este alfa que te ama con locura? – viendo que ella se gira y asienta varias veces con una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojitos cristalizados – me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo – tomando la carita de la omega y besándola con mucha ternura y amor<br/>-Es verdad mi padre te hará un cadáver – viendo la expresión de horror en el rostro de Jin ZiXuan – pero si yo le digo que mi alfa me hará inmensamente feliz, que cumplirá todos mis caprichos y sobre todo que me amará con locura creo que puede reconsiderarlo –<br/>-Entonces te haré inmensamente feliz, cumpliré todos tus caprichos y sobre todo te amaré con locura y con toda la devoción del mundo – besando a la omega, la toma en brazos y da vueltas con ella <br/>Pero a lo lejos alguien observa y no está para nada encantado con la situación, no porque sienta celos, sino porque sencillamente si él no es feliz nadie tiene derecho a serlo, nadie tiene porque demostrar su felicidad frente a él cuando él no puede estar con su alfa, cuando él no puede besar a su alfa, nadie tiene derecho a amar cuando su alfa se ve obligado a dar sus sentimientos a otro.<br/>-Hermano, señorita Jiang – acercándose junto a un sirviente con tazas de chocolate caliente – deben beber esto, está nevando y el frio está aumentando –<br/>-Gracias A-Yao – tomando una taza y la entrega a su prometida <br/>-Gracias joven Jin – tomando un sorbo de chocolate caliente –<br/>-Veo por la sonrisa de mi hermano y la suya que hay buenas noticias – dando una sonrisa a su hermano <br/>Dejando la taza en la bandeja y tomando a la omega por la cintura – A-Yao aunque mi madre debería ser la primera en saber pero dado que ella está en viaje de negocios y padre debe estar trabajando, quiero que sepas que A-Li ha aceptado ser mi esposa – mientras vuelve a dar un beso en la mejilla de la joven<br/>-En verdad te felicito hermano, estoy seguro de que a madre y padre les alegrará la noticia –<br/>-Agradezco tu felicitación A-Yao, espero que tu nos ayudes a preparar todo, tienes buen gusto y sabes de estas cosas –<br/>-Agradezco el cumplido ZiXuan, por su puesto habla con madre para que ella me permita ayudarle, sabes bien que no soy de sus afectos – dando una sonrisa a la pareja<br/>-Descuide joven Jin, ZiXuan y yo hablaremos con Madame Jin – dando una sonrisa al joven – te agradezco el chocolate está en verdad delicioso –<br/>-Lo hice especialmente para ustedes, dicen que el chocolate es el dulce de los enamorados – haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes – bien es bueno que ingresen a la mansión, parece que la nevada va a aumentar y madre me puede reprender si ustedes se resfrían – ingresando a la mansión siendo seguido por los jóvenes – “A-Huan, cuando le pidas matrimonio a Jiang Cheng, espero estar ahí para ser quien te felicite” –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Qué te parece la nevada A-Cheng? –<br/>-Está hermosa, pero ¿tu padre no se molestará por traerme a QiBao de nuevo? –<br/>-Necesitaba de este tiempo a solas A-Cheng – sonriendo mientras observa como el omega disfruta de los copos de nieve que caen en sus manos enguantadas – A-Cheng, llevamos poco tiempo de relación unos meses apenas –<br/>-Lan XiChen-<br/>-Llámame por mi nombre de nacimiento – sonriendo mientras besa los labios del omega dulcemente – Jiang Cheng gracias –<br/>-Eh, ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – notando como el alfa toma uno de sus mechones de cabello y lo besa – no…no seas cursi ¿Qué te pasa? <br/>-Bien primero por darme el gusto de llevar tu cabello suelto, te ves hermoso – haciendo sonrojar terriblemente al omega – y segundo, quiero que sepas que he hablado con mi padre <br/>- ¿De…de qué has hablado con él? – temblando terriblemente mientras observa como Lan XiChen saca de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo color roja – ¿Qué es eso? <br/>-Esto A-Cheng – hincándose sobre la nieve y dejando ver un anillo en oro con una bella flor de cerezos en tonos purpura – es el anillo de compromiso de mi madre – notando el sonrojo en las mejillas del joven omega, bueno llevan unos cuantos meses de relación y tiene al alfa de sus sueños, hincado ante él ¡con un anillo para colmo! – Jiang Cheng ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? “por favor que acepte” – recordando las palabras de su padre en el momento en que recibió el anillo “más te vale que acepte, no querrás que nada le suceda al beta ¿o sí?” –<br/>-Yo…yo…” ¡¿Qué le digo, qué le digo?!” acepto – viendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del alfa, mientras se coloca de pie y con el mayor cuidado del mundo le quita el guante de su mano derecha y coloca el anillo en esta, para después besar su mano y luego besar sus labios – eres un cursi, meloso –<br/>-Lo soy porque A-Cheng me ha aceptado – volviendo a besar los labios del omega – te quiero tanto A-Cheng –<br/>-Yo, también te quiero A-Huan – abrazando al alfa mientras la nieve cae con mayor intensidad – deberíamos volver a la casa, está nevando con más fuerza <br/>-Lo que quieras A-Cheng – besando la mejilla del omega – dime A-Cheng ¿quieres casarte en verano u otoño? –<br/>-Preferiría en otoño me gusta mucho esa época del año –<br/>-Bien hablaré con mi padre para que prepare todo –<br/>-Creo que tendría que entenderse con mi madre, y como están las cosas – pensando en que su madre seria quien organizaría su boda y no cree que ella y su futuro suegro se lleven bien – A-Huan creo que seria bueno que hablaras con mis padres primero –<br/>-Bien entonces hablaré con ellos primero, ¿tienes alguna otra petición? –<br/>-Sí, quiero una boda tradicional –<br/>-Como digas A-Cheng, bien entremos – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng e ingresando a la casa<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Lan Zhan, me voy a caer si me sigues llevando así ¿seguro que seguirás queriendo a este omega aun con su nariz desfigurada? – mientras Lan Zhan lo lleva a ciegas por un largo pasillo, luego haber bajado el elevador, el alfa no podía esperar más, aunque llevaran semanas de relación lo sabía, lo sentía Wei Ying tenia que ser suyo, suyo y de nadie más<br/>-Wei Ying es hermoso como se vea – llegando a la habitación del hotel – abriendo la habitación y soltando la venda de los ojos de Wei Ying dejando ver lo que estaba dispuesto para él<br/>La habitación contaba con algunos muebles básicos; un closet vacío, un pequeño tocador con un espejo reluciente, una televisión pantalla plana pegado a la pared. Contra una de las ventanas estaba una mesa con un pequeño manjar esperando por el omega, y en el centro de la habitación la cama la cual estaba acomodada para una pareja de recién casados, con pétalos de rosas por toda la cama alguna que otra vela estaba encendida dando un ambiente especialmente romántico a la habitación tanto que Wei Ying no sabía lo que sucedía – Lan Zhan esto, ¿Qué significa esto? –<br/>-Esto es para ti Wei Ying – tomando la mano del omega y llevándolo hacia la mesa en la cual no solo estaba la comida sino un par de cajas una más grande que la otra – Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan – viendo como el omega toma la cajita pequeña, se hinca y deja ver su contenido – Lan Zhan ¿acaso tú? –<br/>-Wei Ying, llevamos poco lo sé, pero estos días han sido tan maravillosos – mostrando el anillo en plata sencillo, pero con una estrella en su centro – ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –<br/>- ¡Claro que quiero Lan Zhan! – arrojándose a los brazos del alfa y besando desesperadamente sus labios – claro que acepto Lan Zhan tú eres mi alfa tu tienes derecho a tocarme, a verme en todas mis facetas, solo tienes el derecho sobre mi trasero –<br/>-Wei Ying – con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas pero sin perder el tiempo toma la carita del omega entre sus manos – gracias por aceptarme – besando al omega –<br/>-Y la otra caja ¿Qué tiene? –<br/>-Hmnmm una sorpresa –<br/>- ¿Me la mostraras de una vez? –<br/>-Cuando sea el momento – tomando la mano del omega para llevarlo hacia la mesa – ven come conmigo –<br/>-Lan Zhan, dime que esto es un sueño –<br/>-Si lo es yo también estoy soñando Wei Ying – besando la frente del omega <br/>-Lan Zhan, pero tu padre la verdad no creo que acepte esto –<br/>-Tendrá que aceptarlo Wei Ying, si no es contigo no quiero casarme con nadie más tú eres mío –<br/>-Jajajajajajaja, quien lo diría Lan WangJi eres un celoso empedernido, creo que tendré que decirle a mi rollito de canela que tenga cuidado – notando como una sombra helada ha caído en toda la habitación – ¿no te agrada Wen Ning? –<br/>-No, es un alfa –<br/>-Pero es inofensivo y adorable – sonriendo mientras observa como el ceño de Lan Zhan se frunce más – Lan Zhan oh Lan Zhan no deberías ponerte celoso, yo soy tuyo y de nadie más – besando al alfa <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Planeando dos bodas...Alfa y Omega son uno...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observando la copia de su testamento en la que deja todo a su único hijo y deja como tutores legales en caso de morir mientras Wei Ying sea menor de edad a los Jiang, y está conforme con los resultados, que su hijo quede cuidado es perfecto – es perfecto, le agradezco los tramites señor XingCheng –<br/>-Muy bien, en unos días le haré llegar el documento final con los cambios que usted ha dispuesto – tomando su portafolios y saliendo del despacho de los Jiang, al salir se topa con Yu ZiYuan – Madame Yu –<br/>-Xiao XingCheng, es un placer verlo ¿ya ha terminado? –<br/>-Sí Madame – haciendo una reverencia – el señor Wei ChangZe ha dejado todo estipulado, si me permite mencionarle los ha dejado a usted y a su señor esposo como tutores legales de su hijo en caso de que muera mientras este sea menor de edad –<br/>-Perfecto, bien cuando tenga el documento final lo esperaremos en la mansión – viendo como el hombre hace una reverencia y se retira –<br/>- ¿Viendo mis asuntos personales ZiYuan? –<br/>-Estás asegurándote de que Wei Ying tenga un buen futuro –<br/>-Espero que aparte de medicina estudie una carrera contable, manejar una fortuna es complicado más con los deberes que conlleva eso –<br/>-Tienes una enorme fortuna, y pensar que de joven buscabas problemas y te la pasabas de burdel en burdel tomando licor con FengMian– arqueando una ceja <br/>- ¿Qué te puedo decir ZiYuan? Era joven y todo un don Juan, fue casarme y todo se fue al demonio – suspirando pesadamente pero recibe una suave caricia en su mejilla – me recuerdas a mi madre ZiYuan-<br/>-No todo se fue al demonio, tuviste un hijo, igual que tú a tu edad con un corazón de oro, así que no hiciste todo mal, mejor ve a descansar por cierto – mirando al hombre de reojo –<br/>-Enseguida iré a tomar mis medicinas – sonriendo – eres peor que mi madre –<br/>-Tu madre era la que te consentía en todo – mostrando una suave sonrisa en sus labios, viendo como el alfa sube las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación y al poco tiempo llega Jiang FengMian – ¿Qué tal el trabajo? –<br/>-Agotador mi señora – acercándose para dar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa – por cierto te tengo noticias –<br/>- ¿En verdad? Dime que son buenas – viendo una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo – bien ahora ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –<br/>-Abrir una cuenta bancaria a nombre de A-Ying, al ser él menor necesita de una firma de un familiar pueden ser tú o ChangZe –<br/>-Lo haré yo, ese será su regalo cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad – observando como Jiang FengMian asienta – recibí un mensaje de A-Li y A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué dicen nuestros hijos? –<br/>-Volverán en una semana y también dicen que nos tienen noticias, creo que nos van a arrebatar a nuestros hijos –<br/>-Hasta que no vea anillos en sus dedos y dos actas de matrimonio, nadie se llevará a mis bollos de esta casa – besando a su esposa – y por cierto mi señora ¿has pensado en nuestro trato? –<br/>-Sigue siendo el mismo, tú eres el que no ha respondido –<br/>-Bien tendré que seguir negociando – tomando rapidamente en brazos a su esposa <br/>-No hagas eso, nos puede ver ChangZe – con el rosa pintando sus mejillas –<br/>-Esa faceta no te queda mi señora, mejor ¿Por qué no me azotas con Zi Dian? – riendo mientras su esposa se cubre el rostro con sus manos <br/>-Pervertido, no debí usar a Zi Dian de ese modo – mientras su esposo sube con ella hacia la habitación<br/>-Fue algo que me dejó sorprendido mi señora, pero que disfruté gratamente –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Las semanas fueron pasando, para Wei Ying todo era un sueño en verdad maravilloso, no solo tener una relación con el alfa de sus sueños sino el hecho de que en poco tiempo podrá ingresar a la universidad y verá al amigo de los Jiang como uno de sus docentes, pero también debe despedirse de Wen Ning, dado que su hermana logró terminar con éxito su tesis, así que debe irse con ella a Alemania, por supuesto con el apoyo de Wen RouHan quién ha visto el progreso de uno de sus sobrinos.<br/>-Bien A-Ning, tu hermana me ha dicho de tus notas y tu progreso ¿estás seguro de que quieres irte a Alemania? –<br/>-Sí tío, quiero estudiar en la misma universidad que mi hermana, además el señor ChangZe le ha informado a mi hermana que me ha conseguido media beca para estudiar en su hospital universitario – dando una tierna sonrisa a su tío <br/>-Está bien no te pienso presionar – observando hacia el jardín y ve a Wei Ying huyendo de un pequeño cachorro – ¿Qué le pasa a ese niño? –<br/>-Ah, sucede tío que Wei Ying teme a los perros –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying? – haciendo memoria – A-Ning dime ¿Cuál es el apellido del maestro de A-Qing? –<br/>-Creo que es Wei ¿Por qué preguntas tío? – cayendo de una en la idea – tío –<br/>-No digas nada, pero si es verdad lo que supongo ese niño es heredero de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de China “ella es la madre de Wei Ying, el omega que vive con los Lan” A-Ning dime algo ¿sabes de la madre de tu amigo? – observando como Wei Ying se ha trepado a un árbol y llama desesperadamente a Wen Ning <br/>-No, tío sólo sé que la madre de Wei Ying lo dejó al cuidado de Madame Lan, que en paz descanse –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro – dejarlo al cuidado de Madame Lan, la verdad es que lo dudo en fin ve y salva a tu amigo, no quiero tener que llamar a la ambulancia – viendo como el adorable alfa asienta y se dirige hacia el jardín – SanRen en verdad que fuiste muy tonta al abandonar a tu hijo –<br/>- ¡Wen Ning sálvame de esa bestia! – escuchando como el cachorrito menea su colita y ladra – ¡Wen Ning! –<br/>-Ya, ya llegué – tomando en brazos al cachorro – no, no tienes, por que temer – sonriendo<br/>- ¡Es una bestia, aléjala de mí! – temblando cual hojita de papel <br/>-Vaya, vaya – empujando a Wen Ning y arrebatándole el cachorro – este omega le teme a los perros –<br/>-Wen…Wen Chao po…por favor…devuelveme mi cachorro –<br/>- ¿Esta cosa es tuya Wen Ning? Claro debí suponerlo igual de patético que tú – apretando el agarre del cachorro<br/>-Wen…Chao dale, dale ese perro a Wen Ning –<br/>- ¿Por qué? Es solo un perro – apretando más su agarre –<br/>-Pero…pero me lo ha dado mi hermana – temblando y con sus ojos cristalizados –<br/>-Eres un alfa patético – recibiendo un puño en la nariz – ¡maldito omega! –<br/>-Te…te dije una vez que no molestaras a Wen Ning – a pesar de su miedo, tiene el suficiente coraje para plantarle cara a Wen Chao – Wen…Ning…to…toma a ese perro – viendo como Wen Ning corre, toma el cachorro y vuelve para esconderse detrás de él – ¿no te cansas de ser una molestia? –<br/>-Estás en mi casa, así que harás lo que yo diga – acercándose y tomando al omega del cabello – puedo ser bueno contigo y darte lo que quieras – observando el anillo – ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo? –<br/>-Eso…no te importa…” ¿Qué me pasa, porque no puedo defenderme?” – sintiendo como el calor sube a su cabeza, y le impide defenderse, el omega sabe lo que le sucede, así como a los dos alfas presentes…está entrando en celo – su…suéltame – mirando hacia Wen Ning que tiembla sin saber que hacer – Wen…Wen…Ning ve…vete –<br/>-Pero…–<br/>- ¡Que te vayas! Yo…yo estaré bien –<br/>-Ya escuchaste A-Ning, si no quieres problemas es mejor que te vayas – tomando a Wei Ying de su rostro – me voy a divertir contigo, omega inferior –<br/>Pero antes de que siquiera se le ocurra poner sus labios sobre los del omega siente una mano apretando su hombro y al girarse recibe un puño directamente en su rostro, y con horror puede ver como su padre lo observa con cara de querer molerlo a golpes.<br/>-Pa…padre – temblando al sentir el aroma penetrante de su padre – yo…puedo explicarlo, este omega entro en celo a propósito, quiere embaucarme –<br/>-A-Chao, ¿me crees idiota? Te vi desde la ventana de mi despacho, crees que porque estas en mí casa ¿puedes hacer lo que quieras?<br/>-No…no padre – viendo como Wen Ning se acerca a Wei Ying y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, claro luego de haber dejado al cachorro con una de las empleadas de la casa – ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se vea afectado?! – sintiendo como la rabia sube a su rostro y lo pinta de mil colores – ¡contéstame remedo de alfa! –<br/>-Es sencillo Wen Chao – viendo como su hijo se gira y lo observa – A-Ning si toma sus supresores con disciplina – viendo como el alfa se sonroja – A-Ning saca a tu amigo llévalo a tu habitación y llama a Wei ChangZe él vive en la mansión de los Jiang – notando como a Wei Ying le cuesta mantener la compostura, claro tres alfas presentes cada uno con su propio aroma, es una tentación para el omega que suplica porque alguno de los alfas lo marque – ve antes de que el omega no se pueda controlar –<br/>- ¡Ese omega es mío! – intenta acercarse pero un puño en su estomago lo deja en el suelo sin aire – cogh, cogh padre ¿Por qué? –<br/>-Te advertí que a los omegas cercanos a la familia Jiang los dejaras en paz, primero fue la hija ahora Wei Ying ¿Qué sigue, molestar al omega que está con Lan XiChen? Te pedí que te comportaras pero veo que dejarte con tu madre fue un error –<br/>-No, no culpes a mamá ella… –<br/>-Ella te volvió un inútil, Wen Chao ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermano? Es más ya deberías tener esposa, hijos, un futuro – hincándose para tomar el mentón de su hijo – van dos – haciendo el número dos con sus dedos – no querrás saber que sucederá a la tercera, vete de la casa en lo que ese omega se recupera, y si te atreves a decir algo de lo que escuchaste, creeme A-Chao no querrás conocerme – viendo como su hijo asienta con la cabeza – es bueno cuando los hijos obedecen<br/>Ese día antes de que el sol se ponga como su fuese llamado a una terrible pesadilla Wei ChangZe llega a la mansión de la familia Wen y ve a su hijo en cama amarrado y delirando. Bueno tuvieron que amarrarlo para que no fuera a buscar a los alfas que trabajan en la mansión.<br/>-A-Ying “es oficial es igual que yo a su edad” ¿ha hecho algo? – mirando hacia el alfa que tiembla – tranquilo sólo dime ¿hizo algo inapropiado? –<br/>- ¿Cu…cuenta el que haya querido besarme? – totalmente rojo – si Lan WangJi se entera… – tapando su boca en el acto – yo…yo –<br/>-Hablaremos luego – sacando de su maletín una bolsa se suero, y agujas – bien tengo que canalizar el brazo de A-Ying para inyectarle un supresor –<br/>- ¿No…no puede tomarlo? –<br/>-Si lo bebe tardara en hacer efecto y por lo que veo tenemos que sacarlo y llevarlo a la mansión de los Lan – no es que le agrade la idea, pero aunque no quiera tiene que atenerse a las leyes, y mientras estas digan que Wei Ying está a cargo de los Lan tendrá que aceptarlo – ¿sabes canalizar una vena? – el alfa se sonroja y niega con su cabeza – bien entonces aprenderás – notando como el pequeño alfa tiembla – si quieres ser un buen médico como tu hermana, debes saber de estas cosas básicas –<br/>-En…entiendo ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – viendo como el alfa mayor sonríe –<br/>Cuando Wei Ying despierta se encuentra en su habitación en la mansión de los Lan, simplemente haciéndole compañía su padre – señor ChangZe ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Tuviste tu celo, A-Ying ¿acaso no sabes cada cuanto llega tu celo? –<br/>-Sí, claro que lo sé, pero hoy es extraño mi celo debería llegar en al menos dos semanas –<br/>- ¿Comiste y bebiste algo en la mansión de los Wen? –<br/>-Un batido de limón y un emparedado de pavo señor ChangZe, antes de que perdiera la conciencia Wen Chao estaba molestándonos –<br/>-Seguramente fue ese jovencito, debió colocarte algo para hacer que tu celo se adelantara – suspirando, es mejor que te quedes un par de días mientras el efecto de lo que sea que te haya dado pase, enviaré unas muestras de tu sangre a laboratorio para saber qué fue lo que te dio – notando como el omega asiente, al poco tiempo ve llegar a Lan Zhan – ¿se le ofrece algo Lan WangJi? –<br/>-Vine a ver a Wei Ying – notando como el aura en la habitación cambia y no es precisamente por él – señor ChangZe –<br/>-Bien A-Ying, ya sabes si te sientes mal o vuelve el calor a tu cuerpo solo debes tomar esto – entregando un pequeño frasco – dos gotas, este supresor es muy fuerte pero es lo único que contrarresta el efecto de lo que sea que tengas en el sistema –<br/>-Bien gracias, señor ChangZe, espero verlo pronto – viendo como el alfa menor frunce el ceño y trata de evitar reír cuando ve como Lan Zhan sigue al alfa mayor con la mirada – Lan Er gege deja esa cara ya ves estoy bien y mi trasero está a salvo –<br/>-Wei Ying – seguramente con las puntas de sus orejas rojas – ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –<br/>-Mi celo se adelantó en la mansión de los Wen, pero no tengo ni idea de porque – sonrojado debido a que tocar ese tema con su alfa es un tanto incomodo – de no ser por Wen RouHan, creo que Wen Chao hubiera hecho lo que quiera conmigo –<br/>- ¿Estabas solo? –<br/>-No, Wen Ning estaba conmigo – viendo como Lan Zhan frunce el ceño nuevamente – pero por fortuna mi celo no afectó al rollito de canela ni tampoco a Wen RouHan, creo que su nueva novia es un buen supresor de sus instintos de alfa – sintiendo un beso en sus labios – Lan…Zhan –<br/>-Me alegro de que nada te pasara, Wei Ying es mío si algo le sucede a Wei Ying yo no tendría razones para vivir –<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan, no deberías decir eso sin avisar, vas a matar a este pobre omega! – viendo como el alfa toma sus manos y las besa con cariño – Lan Zhan dime ¿ya hablaste de lo nuestro? –<br/>-No, sólo he hablado con Wen RouHan – notando el nerviosismo en el rostro del omega – tranquilo, me dejó en claro que si yo no quiero no estoy obligado a casarme, pero me pidió hablar con mi padre –<br/>-Ese es otro tema ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm, mi padre es más complicado de tratar – viendo como el omega baja la cabeza – si no es con Wei Ying, no quiero estar con nadie más – besando la cabeza del omega – descansa –<br/>-Está bien – abrazando su peluche de cerdito – Lan Zhan – viendo como el alfa se frena en frente de la puerta – te quiero – dando una enorme sonrisa al alfa –<br/>-Hmnmm, yo también te quiero Wei Ying – saliendo de la habitación<br/>-Que romántico suenas Lan Zhan – haciendo que el alfa se gire y observe a la mujer con la que quieren unirlo –<br/>- Escuchar conversaciones está prohibido en la mansión –<br/>-No importa Lan Zhan – acercándose al alfa y tocando su pecho – creo que tengo justo lo que necesito – Lan Zhan apenas la observa pero intuye a qué se refiere – si no quieres que nada le pase a ese sirviente malagradecido, te casaras conmigo o si no…puedo decirle a tu padre que te revuelcas con un sirviente – tratando de buscar algún indicio de miedo pero no observa nada, aunque por fuera Lan Zhan sigue manteniendo su rostro estoico, por dentro quiere deshacerse de la mujer esa ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo con lastimar a su omega? – así que creo que deberás seguir con este compromiso –<br/>-No me casaré contigo, ya he hablado con Wen RouHan – dejando a la mujer en shock – y me ha dado su consentimiento para disolver este compromiso –<br/>-Pero tu padre no te lo dará, y cuando sepa que es por ese omega – sonriendo, mientras se aleja lentamente – buenas noches Lan Zhan, que descanses –<br/>Y aunque a Lan Zhan le preocupa la amenaza de LingJiao simplemente nada sucede, o bien su padre no sabe nada o puede ser que ella le haya dicho algo pero el patriarca de la familia Lan no creyera en nada de lo que dijera la mujer esa, al cabo de unos días Wei Ying se siente mejor y regresa a lo que mejor saber ser, un dolor de cabeza para los Lan y sobre todo tiene que molestar a su hermano de corazón puesto que este le ha dicho de su compromiso matrimonial y tiene que amenazar a Jin ZiXuan de que si hace sufrir una sola vez a YanLi, su trasero pagará las consecuencias.<br/>-A-Ying no digas esas cosas vas a asustar a ZiXuan –<br/>-A-Li debe tener en claro que si te hace llorar lo va a lamentar ¿verdad Cheng? –<br/>-Este idiota tiene razón hermana, así que ya sabes pavo real una lágrima de parte de mi hermana y eres hombre muerto –<br/>-A-Cheng, si siguen así ZiXuan se a asustar – viendo como el alfa se sonroja – ven, lo están intimidando – pero en el acto recibe un beso en la mejilla – eh… –<br/>-La verdad no tienen de qué preocuparse A-Li, ellos no tendrán motivo de queja de mi parte, nunca te haría derramar una sola lágrima – haciendo que la omega se sonroje – a lo lejos los Jiang y Wei ChangZe observan la interacción de los jóvenes sólo esperan por los Lan dado que Lan XiChen decidió anunciar su compromiso ese día, pero casualmente no ha llegado y es sencilla su tardanza está consolando a su Beta que no deja de lamentar esa situación<br/>-Veo que nuestra hija se ve muy contenta ¿Qué opinas mi señora? – <br/>-Nuestra hija merece toda la felicidad del mundo, FengMian y si Jin ZiXuan se la puede proporcionar no veo por qué objetar, ¿tú qué opinas ChangZe? –<br/>-No soy quién para opinar en este asunto ZiYuan es el matrimonio de tu hija mayor – observando como Wei Ying se ha escondido detrás de Jiang YanLi y ella evita que Jiang Cheng le dé un golpe al omega que sólo se burla de él y no puede evitar sonreír – ¿hasta cuándo tendré que mantener esta farsa? –<br/>-ChangZe, ya llegará el momento sólo debes ser paciente – mientras coloca la mano en el hombro de su amigo – hemos hecho todo por garantizar que A-Ying no te rechace al saber la verdad –<br/>- ¡No puede ingresar, váyase ahora mismo de esta casa – todos se giran y observan a Yinzhu tratando de evitar que una mujer ingrese en la mansión – ¡Jinzhu llama a seguridad! –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa? – mientras observan como los adultos salen hacia la puerta ¿Quién es esa mujer? –<br/>-Es – mirando a su hermana que tiene el mismo rostro pálido – ¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a que solucionen el problema? –<br/>- ¡Déjenme entrar Jiang FengMian ¿Cómo te atreviste a robarte mi herencia?! – dejando a los tres omegas pasmados –<br/>- ¿Qué haces en mi casa SanRen? Te dejé en claro que no quería volver a verte – frunciendo el ceño y dejando en claro su desagrado hacia la mujer aquella – vete de mi casa –<br/>- ¡No me voy! – mirando a ambos alfas – FengMian ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Por qué me quitaste mi herencia? –<br/>-No te he quitado nada, te advertí que la operación que querías realizar era muy peligrosa –<br/>- ¡Eso no es verdad! Llamé a la bolsa de acciones de tu familia y me dijeron que hiciste un traspaso ilegal –<br/>- ¿Ilegal? – la mujer se gira y observa al alfa – creo que olvidaste nuestro acuerdo prenupcial –<br/>- ¿Acuerdo prenupcial? –<br/>-Por eso te dije que leyeras antes de firmar – suspirando mientras observa hacia la entrada y ve a su hijo – el acuerdo era claro, si alguna de las partes abandonaba a la otra, o cometía adulterio, la parte afectada podría hacer lo que quisiese con el dinero que haya adquirido la parte faltante – notando como la mujer lo mira con cara de estar loco – en palabras que puedas entender SanRen cuando me abandonaste me diste la potestad de quitarte todo lo tuyo – sonriendo mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho – tú decidiste invertir en la bolsa que pertenece a la familia de FengMian, y aproveché eso para hundirte – notando como el rostro de la mujer se pone rojo del coraje – sabia que el dinero era lo que más te importaba así que… –<br/>- ¡Maldito seas ChangZe! –<br/>-Bien hermanita dado que ya te dieron clases de inversiones, lárgate de mi casa –<br/>- ¡Te juro que esto me las pagaras ChangZe, te lo juro! – se asoma y observa a Wei Ying y cree que es la oportunidad perfecta – vaya ZiYuan no sabia que ahora hicieras caridad, dime ¿Qué se siente tener a tu sobrino en tu casa? –<br/>-No te atreverás – viendo como la mujer sonríe – SanRen… –<br/>-Devuelveme mi dinero o le diré la verdad a ese niño –<br/>-No SanRen – la alfa se gira y observa a su exesposo – no dirás nada – sacando de su abrigo un sobre – creo que esto te puede durar un tiempo claro si lo sabes administrar – es el cincuenta porciento de lo que invertiste, porque seguramente ya malgastaste lo que te di hace unos días ¿verdad? – CangSen SanRen se pone roja del coraje y le arrebata el sobre de las manos – sabía que podía comprar tu silencio, pero aclaremos una cosa te atreves a tratar de acercarte a mí hijo y me vas a conocer –<br/>-Tú sigues siendo en mismo enclenque de siempre ChangZe hice bien en abandonarte –<br/>-Hiciste bien, porque cuando muera quien heredará todo será mi hijo y espero que cuando llegue el momento él sienta lo que yo siento en estos momentos – la alfa se queda observándolo – me das asco SanRen, ¿de qué te sirvió toda la belleza y todo lo que presumías? Estás podrida por dentro y no vales nada –<br/>-Eso ya lo veremos ChangZe si quiero puedo tenerte comiendo de mi mano, lo mismo con el mocoso ese –<br/>-Ya lo veremos SanRen ahora ¡lárgate! – la mujer se queda de pie mientras cierran la puerta en su cara <br/>-Señor ChangZe ¿Quién es esa mujer? –<br/>-Nadie que deba importante A-Ying – sonriendo – ella no vale la pena –<br/>-Madre – notando como Yu ZiYuan frunce el ceño –<br/>-Descuida A-Li no es importante, ve con tu prometido – ella asienta y se dirige al lado de Jin ZiXuan<br/>A los pocos minutos luego de ese desagradable encuentro llegan Lan XiChen junto con su padre, tío y hermano y en frente de los Jiang, Lan XiChen pide oficialmente la mano de Jiang Cheng, generando satisfacción en el rostro de su padre aunque por dentro se está muriendo debido a que tiene que alejarse de Jin GuangYao, y como cosa sorpresiva las bodas de los hermanos Jiang quedan separadas por una semana de diferencia, primero se casará Jiang Cheng y luego Jiang YanLi contraerá nupcias.<br/>-Bien A-Cheng dado que seremos los primeros en casarnos deberíamos empezar a preparar todo – besando la mejilla del omega –<br/>-Es verdad, fijamos la boda para dentro de un mes es poco tiempo lo mismo mi hermana y el pavo real –<br/>-Sin mencionar Cheng que en unos días ingresamos a la universidad – recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza – Hey ¿Por qué fue eso? –<br/>-Por recordarme que no tendré tiempo para preparar mi boda –<br/>-A-Cheng no digas eso, ya que tú te casas primero y debido a que quieres una ceremonia tradicional madre te puede ayudar a organizar tu boda, yo le pediré a Madame Jin que me ayude con mi boda ¿Qué te parece? –<br/>-Es una buena idea A-Li, madre conoce muchos decoradores de bodas y diseñadores –<br/>-Bien eso está solucionado –<br/>-Perfecto – mirando a sus dos hijos – QingHen ¿en dónde quieres que se realice la boda de nuestros hijos – <br/>-Ya que será una boda tradicional, debemos escoger el templo, la recepción puede ser en la mansión de la familia Lan, además tengo la boda de Lan Zhan – acariciando su mentón y notando el nerviosismo de Wei Ying – creo que puedo organizar una boda doble –<br/>-Padre – interrumpiéndolo Lan Zhan – creo que debemos considerar el tiempo –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –<br/>-Padre si una boda requiere mucho tiempo para planificar debemos considerar que tiempo no tenemos –<br/>-Es verdad Lan Zhan, pero en verdad quería verte casado con LingJiao – observando el cambio de expresión de Wei Ying <br/>-Bien QingHen, entonces empezaremos a realizar la planificación porque en una semana mis hijos ingresarán a la universidad –<br/>-Al igual que Jin ZiXuan – aclarando Jiang FengMian –<br/>-Por mí no se deben preocupar, mi madre se encargará de tener todo listo – dando una sonrisa a su suegros y prometida – sólo se requerirá de mi presencia para probarme el traje lo mismo que con A-Li – notando el sonrojo de la joven<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Sintiendo una suave caricia en su mano se gira y en el acto recibe un beso – Lan Zhan, te extrañé mucho – abrazando al alfa, aprovechando que mientras QingHen-Jun habla sobre la boda de su hijo mayor, alfa y omega se encuentran en el quiosco central en el lago de los Jiang, claro tuvieron ayuda de dos omegas y un alfa mayor – Lan Zhan tu padre te quiere casar pronto –<br/>-No lo permitiré, algo se nos ocurrirá descuida – besando la frente del omega – ya te lo dije sino es Wei Ying, no quiero a nadie más –<br/>-Mi corazón no podrá soportar tanto Lan Zhan deberías avisarme cuando digas cosas así – besando nuevamente al alfa – te quiero Lan Zhan, te quiero tanto –<br/>-Yo también te quiero – acariciando la carita del omega con sus pulgares – mañana te llevaré a un lugar –<br/>- ¿A qué lugar? Dime Lan Zhan –<br/>-Mañana lo sabrás – asoma su vista y ve a Wei ChangZe haciendo una seña, lo que indica que su padre lo está buscando – debemos volver, mi padre me está buscando –<br/>-Lan Zhan o Lan Zhan – se acerca y susurra al oído de Lan Zhan – mantener este secreto es divertido, deberíamos subir la intensidad –<br/>-Desvergonzado – con las puntas de sus orejas rojas –<br/>Al día siguiente Lan Zhan se apresura a dar sus clases particulares, teniendo en mente todo el tiempo el hecho de que ahora o nunca debe poseer a Wei Ying, tenerlo gimiendo debajo de él, suplicando por más, ese sentimiento fue creciendo con el paso de los días, con ver el cuerpo delicado y delicioso del omega, esas bellas curvas, esa cadera provocadora, esos labios suaves; como quiere escuchar gemidos provenientes de esos labios.<br/>Terminado su jornada de clases, llama a Wei Ying y lo cita en el hotel de la ultima vez, esta vez tiene todo preparado incluida la caja grande que le mostró el día que había pedido matrimonio, tiene algo especial preparado para el dulce omega, la intención es clara…robar la castidad del omega, reclamarlo como suyo. Defendería ese sentimiento de quien fuera, de su padre, de su tío incluso de la mujer esa, no quería defraudar la confianza de su padre, pero Wei Ying…ese omega era su destinado, el hilo rojo estaba atado a él eran almas gemelas, eran destinado y el alfa lo entendía muy bien.<br/>-Lan Zhan – susurrando cerca de los labios del omega, observando su expresión calmada, e inmaculada – ¿me vas a mostrar lo que hay en la caja grande? – dando una hermosa sonrisa al jade <br/>-Hmnmm – asintió, girándose para ir hacia la mesa, tomando la caja y llevándola a Wei Ying – al abrirla nota la expresión de asombro en los ojos del omega –<br/>-Es…la… –<br/>-Esta cinta simboliza la autorregulación de mi familia, solo la pueden tocar mis padres y mi persona destinada – sacando la cinta y colocándola en la frente de Wei Ying – tú tienes derecho a tocar esta cinta Wei Ying – depositando un dulce beso en la nariz del omega –<br/>-Lan Zhan, no sé qué hacer, aunque dicen que soy un desvergonzado, que coqueteo mucho, en verdad no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de no complacerte, de no ser bueno para ti ¿te desilusionarás de mí, pensaras que no sirvo? –<br/>-Wei Ying… –<br/>-T…tengo miedo Lan Zhan, por favor dime que hago mal y lo arreglaré – tartamudeo –<br/>-Wei Ying – volvió a llamarlo, sonriendo hacia su bello y sonrojado Wei Ying, que lo miraba con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojitos grises – yo también tengo miedo, miedo de lastimarte – diciendo para hacer sentir cómodo a su omega – si quieres podemos esperar –<br/>- ¡No! Lan Zhan yo…yo no quiero esperar – dijo, tomando las manos de su alfa y llevándolas a sus labios, depositando suaves besos en los nudillos de esas manos – tuve que buscar videos, si le decía a Jiang Cheng sumando que es virgen, me hubiera amarrado para no verte – totalmente rojo – A-Li tampoco es una opción le hubiera dicho a Madame Yu, y Wen Ning –<br/>- ¿Wen Ning? – frunciendo el ceño en el acto –<br/>-Lan Zhan, quería saber de esto con alguien, y Wen Ning, bueno se puso rojo como un tomate y tembló mucho, pensé que se desmayaría y tendría que darle respiración boca a boca –<br/>-Wei Ying… –<br/>-Lan WangJi ¿estás celoso? – notando como el alfa asienta con su cabeza – no tienes porque, soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo, tú eres mi alfa –<br/>-Y tú eres mi omega – besando al omega y empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama, la cual se movió al contacto con el cuerpo del omega –<br/>Wei Ying subió para acomodarse mejor en la cama y empezó a soltar el cinturón del alfa, examinando las expresiones en el rostro del alfa, sintiendo las caricias del omega y notando el adorable sonrojo que pinta sus mejillas.<br/>-Lan Zhan, la cinta que me diste simboliza algo para ti – mirando la expresión del alfa – me refiero a… –<br/>-Simboliza amor, armonía, felicidad, todo lo que Wei Ying me entrega eso significa –<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan! – gritando alegremente, moviéndose en los brazos que lo sostienen y que hace unos instantes lo despojaron de su camisa negra – ¡No deberías decir cosas tan lindas o moriré y no quiero morir sin antes hacerlo contigo! – <br/>Con un suave empujón ambos yacían acostados, Wei Ying debajo y Lan Zhan arriba, los besos no se dieron a esperar, fundiéndose lentamente en apasionado romance que día a día clamaban y se juraban en silencio; las prendas fueron cayendo lentamente en la alfombra de la habitación. Completamente desnudos, sus miembros se rozaban lentamente, las caricias intimas aumentaban y las sensaciones eran indescriptibles, sofocándolos en sus propios deseos de entregarse en cuerpo y alma, de ser por fin uno alfa y omega consumaran sus deseos.<br/>Lan Zhan intentaba controlarse, no ceder a sus demonios; esos pensamientos que le gritaban el nombre de su omega, que le exigían dejar la delicadeza y tomar a su chico, tocarlo, marcarlo y dejarlo encerrado en una habitación. Su corazón latía, asemejando el ruido de un tambor, sus instintos hacían su sangre hervir, sintiéndose como lava que quemaba su cuerpo y que seria reducido a un puñado de cenizas; sus pupilas de dilataban mostrando un color oscuro maravillándose de aquel, quien entre jadeos suplicaba por él, y a cada minuto su raciocinio se perdía por el placer. <br/>-Lan WangJi – susurró, mientras apretaba las sabanas. Sus piernas descansaban, pero al igual eran atendidas por el alfa, un besó aquí otro allá, lo que generaba escalofríos mientras observaba que el alfa llegaba a su erección.<br/>Lan Zhan era un alfa gentil y amable, un caballero que se tomaba el tiempo para admirar la hermosa rosa que tenía ante él, debía ser cuidadoso tocarlo con la delicadeza que merece un pétalo de rosa. Aunque ambos estaban desesperados, me movían lentamente a un ritmo lento pero constante un ritmo parsimonioso, alfa y omega se aseguraban de conocer hasta la ultima punta de sus cabellos que se enredaban al contacto con las pieles desnudas, era el principio de algo maravilloso, de lo más maravilloso según el omega.<br/>El omega fue volteado por el alfa, siendo acomodado en cuatro, dándole una hermosa visión del omega que temblaba levemente, de su nuca, de su glándula que esperaba por la tan ansiada marca; las feromonas invadían en lugar, más sin embargo, lo que alfa y omega más anhelaban como almas gemelas era enlazarse completamente, ser uno en todos los sentidos. Pero el alfa no quería llegar hasta el punto de morderlo, no eso lo haría cuando en un papel se dijeran que se pertenecía.<br/>Pero con la pasión nublando su mente y el deseo de hacer sentir bien a su omega, Lan Zhan continuo con sus caricias subidas de tono, llegando hasta la entrepierna del omega agarró el miembro de Wei Ying que ya goteaba presemen a montones y comenzó a encargarse del asunto, realizando un suave vaivén a lo largo y ancho de aquel miembro palpitante y caliente, sin soltar el miembro de su omega se irguió hacia el frente y realizó una suave mordida en la espalda de Wei Ying, dejando un camino de besos que a la mañana siguiente serian marcas de chupetones. Esa piel era el sueño de todo alfa, blanca, suave, tersa muy sensible y perfectamente dulce, debía darse una bofetada por decir que Wei Ying no tenia la piel de un omega, ¡esa piel es perfecta, su sueño hecho realidad!<br/>Era su primera vez sintiendo un cuerpo ajeno contra su piel, temía ir demasiado rápido así que se mostraba tímido y sumamente cuidadoso, avanzaba al ritmo que Wei Ying le permitía vigilando no herirlo, escuchando atentamente sus gemidos, si percibía uno que le sonara doloroso paraba de inmediato, solo retomando cuando el omega se lo permitía, aunque su erección ya era dolorosa y palpitaba en medio de sus piernas, pero ese dolor lo evadía para enfocarse en consentir a Wei Ying, susurrarle palabras y morder su oído.<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan, por favor no me trates como si fuera un cristal, no soy frágil – reprochó el omega que ya moría por tener al alfa dentro suyo – házmelo como lo hacen los conejos de la mansión –<br/>Respondiendo afirmativamente, Lan Zhan trasladó sus manos hacia los suaves y redondos glúteos de su omega, y los separó preparándose para ver lo más íntimo que le ofrecía su omega, tragó grueso al recordar que la naturaleza fue demasiado generosa con él, pero observaba que el omega ya lubricaba y su entrada se encontraba dilatada listo para recibirlo, pero acaso ¿Wei Ying podría soportar aquello?<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿Por qué miras? – preguntó con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas – dime Lan Zhan ¿es rosado y suave como un bebé? –<br/>-Hmnmm – respondió afirmativamente, haciendo que su dedo índice se colara en su interior, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que ingresó el digito.<br/>- ¡¿Qué, qué haces?! ¡no lo hagas! – lanzando sus reclamos en un sonoro gemido. Se sentía extraño, más de lo que llegó a pensar <br/>-Pero debes estar preparado y bien lubricado –<br/>-Lan Zhan, lo estoy, me siento caliente como mi habitación en verano por favor métemelo ya, este virgen ya no desea serlo más –<br/>Hago hizo clic en la mente de Lan Zhan activando su lado más primitivo ese alfa indomable deseoso de poseer a un omega y de una sola estocada, acometió contra Wei Ying, arrebatándole un grito desgarrador en el proceso. Las derivaciones de sus provocaciones se reflejaron en los brillosos ojos del alfa que, sumido en la lujuria, arremetía contra el menor sin medida. Su miembro era succionado y apretado hacia dentro, pero no dolía, estaba disfrutando de la humedad y el calor que envolvían a su amigo, era indescriptible la sensación era adormecedora como una corriente que subía por su vientre, y se encaminaba hacia el resto del cuerpo.<br/>Para Wei Ying la sensación es distinta, sentía su cuerpo siendo destrozado y aunque ponía de su parte para soportarlo, sabia que Lan Zhan podría llegar más profundo, sin embargo, era tan bien estimulado que las suplicas y los gemidos aumentaban “más” “sigue” “no te detengas” eran las palabras que más pronunciaba el omega, sentía un enorme hormigueo en su nuca sentía que esta quemaba y ardía como si tuviese miles de agujas incrustadas en ellas, las feromonas inundaban el aire, él quería un poco de piedad pero Lan Zhan quería seguir, bien eso se ganaba por provocar al alfa.<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan por favor déjame descansar este omega tiene que recuperarse, dos rondas son demasiadas para mi trasero – sintiendo los suaves besos del alfa en su cuello y pecho – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¿No me vas a morder? –<br/>-Cuando un papel diga que eres mío, en ese momento te marcaré – esas palabras serían las que más lamentaría el alfa<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li, ZiXuan me da mucha alegría que ustedes fijaran pronto la fecha de su boda –<br/>-Así es madre, creo que entre más rápido me case con A-Li, mayor será la felicidad para mí – haciendo que la omega se sonroje –<br/>-Me parece perfecto, Madame – dirigiéndose a su esposa – dado que tiempo no tenemos debemos organizar todo de forma inmediata –<br/>-No te preocupes GuangShan – sonriendo hacia su hijo y nuera – todo estará listo para la fecha que ha dispuesto nuestro hijo – mirando hacia el extremo de la mesa y observa al hijo bastardo de su marido – GuangYao –<br/>-Sí madre ‘¿Qué deseas? – dando una sonrisa a la mujer –<br/>-Dado que eres bueno manejando personal y dado que gracias a ti la cadena de hoteles Torre Koi ha crecido, encárgate de la recepción de la boda de ZiXuan –<br/>-Claro madre se hará todo como digas – mirando hacia la pareja – eh ¿algún color en particular? –<br/>-Amarillo/purpura – los jóvenes se miran y se sonrojan a la par que los Jin sonríen –<br/>-Bueno, podemos buscar tonos que complementen – anotando todo en una libreta que ha pedido – ¿quieren la recepción de día o de noche?<br/>-De noche – los enamorados sonríen el uno al otro –<br/>-Bien, y para terminar cuñada ¿Cómo quieres tu vestido? –<br/>-Bueno – se acerca y comenta su diseño al beta – me parece perfecto, haré un boceto y se lo mostraré a madre, para que ella haga la cita en la casa de novias –<br/>-Bien entonces – chasquea uno de sus dedos y llega una mujer con un celular – ten ese diseño para mañana mismo, llamaré a la casa de modas de la familia Mo les diré que el vestido es pedido de carácter urgente –<br/>-Mientras, hijo – mirando a su padre Jin ZiXuan se queda expectante – mañana iremos por tu traje ¿lo quieres de algún color en especial? –<br/>-Sí padre, lo deseo en los tonos de la familia Jin –<br/>-No esperaba menos de mi hijo – tomando su celular – agendaré cita con los Mo, Madame ¿en qué momento llevarás a A-Li? –<br/>-En la mañana –<br/>-Bien entonces en la tarde iremos nosotros – <br/>-Padre, madre espero que todo salga perfecto – diciendo la omega, y dejando sorprendidos a los Jin <br/>-Querida todo saldrá bien – tomando las manos de Jiang YanLi y sonriendo a su nuera – bien, ZiXuan ¿Por qué no la llevas de paseo? Tengo que hablar con GuangYao acerca de los preparativos y todos son una sorpresa, lo único que ustedes podrán elegir son sus trajes para la boda<br/>-Claro madre, A-Li – extendiendo su mano – ven vamos a los establos – llevando a la omega hacia los establos de la familia Jin –<br/>-Bien, dos fuera – observando al beta – GuangYao, espero que hagas relucir tu arte para este acontecimiento –<br/>-Madre – dando una sonrisa a la alfa – será todo como digas, no habrá nada fuera de lugar – mostrando el dibujo del vestido de novia de Jiang YanLi – espero cumpla con los estándares de madre –<br/>-Vaya tienes talento GuangYao – viendo como el beta hace una reverencia – este diseño se verá hermoso en A-Li –<br/>-Si madre y padre gustan puedo escoger sus atuendos – mirando expectante a los Jin los cuales se miran y asientan – les agradezco la confianza les prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo –<br/>-Bien eso espero – colocándose de pie – bien vamos, tendremos que pedir la carta de colores para la decoración – siendo seguida por el beta<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Perversión...Decepción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bien espero que disfruten de este capítulo...<br/>¿Recuerdan el Prólogo?...<br/>Ya sabrán porqué :) :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oye idiota ¿Qué te pasa? – notando como Wei Ying camina de forma extraña, en realidad lleva varios días así –<br/>-Nada A-Cheng, tuve un accidente montando un burro que trajeron a la mansión de los Lan – mientras sigue el paso de su amigo que se dirige hacia las aulas de la facultad de derecho –<br/>-Te dije que montar ese burro te traería problemas –<br/>-Pero era un burro adorable, es más le gustan las manzanas ¿te dije que lo llamé manzanita? – dando una enorme sonrisa a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Que horrible nombre –<br/>-Al menos es más lindo que Amor, Princesa o Jasmín – sonriendo mientras ve a Jiang Cheng haciendo un puchero – cambiando de tema Cheng, ¿ya elegiste tu túnica? –<br/>-Sí, ayer fui con madre y A-Li por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste? Te estuvimos esperando pero no llegaste –<br/>-Eh, sí lo siento lo olvidé, tenia que terminar la consulta sobre la anatomía del cuerpo según los segundos géneros – era una muy mala mentira, sí estaba analizando la anatomía, pero la de un alfa – prometo no volver a fallarte Cheng –<br/>-Más te vale imbécil, porque tú estarás en mi boda –<br/>-Que sea una promesa Cheng – lamentablemente esa promesa se quedará solo en palabras – bien te dejo acá, yo iré a mis clases hoy tengo reconocimiento de equipos médicos –<br/>- ¿Quién te dará esa clase? – pregunta el omega Jiang dado que siempre que tiene clase Wei Ying, su padre es quien está en el salón dando las clases o como docente apoyo –<br/>-Hoy será el maestro Song, el señor ChangZe tuvo que ir a un control médico –<br/>- Verdad lo había olvidado – un par de días el alfa tuvo un episodio de convulsiones, así que fue sometido a unos exámenes para ver la evolución del tumor – esperemos que no sea nada grave –<br/>-El señor ChangZe es fuerte, él se repondrá, bien A-Cheng nos vemos en unas horas – se está alejando del omega cuando suena su celular –<br/>Conejito: Wei Ying, ¿estás ocupado en la tarde?<br/>Patriarca: La verdad no, pensaba salir con A-Cheng para comer un helado…se lo debo por no haber ido con él ayer a ver las túnicas<br/>Conejito: Entonces ¿puedes en la noche?<br/>Patriarca: ¡Claro! Dime en donde nos vemos<br/>Conejito: En la entrada de la mansión, me he encargado de decir que tengo trabajo hasta tarde en la mansión Ouyang<br/>Patriarca: Bien Lan Zhan entonces hasta la noche<br/>Durante la tarde Wei Ying, se dedica a estudiar diligentemente pero no falta que cause algunos problemas o una que otra broma a sus compañeros, mientras cuenta las horas para verse con Lan Zhan. Al atardecer se reúne con Jiang Cheng y se dirigen a comer un helado de chispas de chocolate con salsa de caramelo.<br/>-Cheng dime algo –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres Wei Ying? –<br/>-Es imaginación mía ¿o el amo Lan se ve deprimido? – notando como Jiang Cheng se queda mirándolo – <br/>-La verdad es que sí lo he visto bastante deprimido, él me ha dicho que un caso le afectó demasiado –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres? –<br/>-Bien él me dijo que un hombre para evitar el divorcio y perder la custodia de sus hijos, asesino a su familia – dejando al omega pasmado – dicen que será ejecutado –<br/>-Bueno eso pondría a cualquiera triste – sonriendo – ya verás cuando se casen no habrá ningún problema, te tendrá para ser su apoyo –<br/>-Oye Wei Ying – viendo como el omega se queda mirándolo –¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Lan WangJi? –<br/>-Llevamos bien nuestra relación, aunque Lan Zhan teme decirle a su padre, Cheng temo a la reacción de QingHen –<br/>-Es verdad, Lan QingHen es bastante terco no quiero pensar en que pueda suceder entre ustedes si ese alfa se enterara – <br/>-Pero mientras tenga a Lan Zhan nada pasará, él me aseguró que siempre estará conmigo – dando una adorable sonrisa a su amigo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying – abrazando al omega que ha caído en sus brazos – ¿estás listo? –<br/>-Sí Lan Zhan, dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –<br/>-Es una sorpresa – subiendo con su omega al auto –<br/>Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del hotel alfa y omega no pueden resistirse y dejar que el amor empiece a surgir en el ascensor, al llegar Lan Zhan toma en brazos a Wei Ying y lo lleva a la habitación, en donde todo está preparado para una actividad muy lucrativa y placentera.<br/>-Eh Lan Zhan ¿Qué es todo esto? – sin evitar sonrojarse por completo – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Quiero intentar algo nuevo contigo ¿me vas a dejar? –<br/>-Lo que quieras hacer Lan Zhan, yo confió plenamente en ti – dando una enorme sonrisa al alfa, mientras siente como los labios del alfa lo besa descontroladamente – vaya, estás muy animado ¿Qué quieres hacerle a este omega indefenso? – sonriendo coquetamente<br/>-Lo que deseo hacerte implica vendarte los ojos y amarrar tus manos ¿me vas a dejar? – observando al omega que se sonroja a no más poder – Wei Ying… –<br/>-Hazlo Lan Zhan, ya te dije confío en ti – besando al alfa –<br/>-Bien, desnúdate quiero que quedes solamente en bóxer –<br/>Y alfa observa como el omega con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas se dispone a desprenderse de sus ropas, mientras siente como su miembro despierta y roza con la tela de su ropa interior causando una enorme incomodidad, mientre el presemen empieza manchar sus pantalones, hasta que observa que Wei Ying está justo como lo desea, solo con sus interiores y para adornar el postre que tiene en frente el omega ha soltado su cabello, se ve exquisito piensa el alfa. Tomándolo delicadamente lo lleva y acuesta en la cama acomodando su cabello a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras lo besa y acaricia lentamente, mientras recorre la cintura y caderas del omega, se deleita con su abdomen plano pero deliciosamente marcado, se notaba que Wei Ying cuidaba de su físico, claro coquetear damas no es solo tener cara bonita. Las manos de Lan Zhan viajaban por los costados del omega hasta llegar a sus suaves botones rosas los cuales fueron estimulados con un suave beso; beso que hizo dar un pequeño brinco al omega.<br/>-Vendaré tus ojos Wei Ying –<br/>-Esta bien Lan Zhan – y en un instante el mundo de Wei Ying se tornó oscuro –<br/>- ¿Qué tal se siente? –<br/>-Bien, no está apretada la venda y no puedo ver nada es más que claro –<br/>-Perfecto – besando los labios de su omega –<br/>Wei Ying exhaló con sorpresa cuando las manos de Lan Zhan llegaron a su entrepierna, separando ambas piernas, observando el área cubierto por los bóxer que tenían estampados de conejo haciendo reír suavemente al alfa, pero eso no disminuyó su libido al contrario, Wei Ying pronto sintió las unas del alfa rascando sus muslos internos.<br/>-Hermoso –<br/>- ¿Te lo parece? – sonriendo hacia donde estaba el alfa o bueno eso piensa el omega –<br/>-Hmnmm – separando lentamente las piernas del omega, para acomodar su rostro en medio de ellas y dar un soplido suave causando cosquillas en el omega, y que su miembro palpitara dolorosamente –<br/>Pero luego sin perder el tiempo introdujo su mano en el interior de la ropa interior haciendo que Wei Ying diera un respingo y tratara de cerrar las piernas – No – con esa voz grave y profunda el alfa le exige a Wei Ying que no cierre las piernas, está disfrutando de la vista, un Wei Ying sonrojado, jadeante, y con un cuerpo lujurioso…entonces Wei Ying sintió como tiraban de sus brazos hacia atrás, colocándolos detrás de su espalda, cruzando sus muñecas y atando con una seda muy suave.<br/>- ¿Cómo te sientes Wei Ying? –<br/>-Bien, me siento bien Lan Zhan, Lan Er gege, vas a hacerme algo pervertido ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Bien entonces sigue mi alfa –<br/>Lan Zhan ya se encontraba dolorosamente duro y preparando su miembro con un suave vaivén mientras observaba a Wei Ying a su total merced, pero faltaba algo, así que sin perder el tiempo deslizó sus manos hasta los bóxer para luego tirar de estos, exponiendo así el miembro duro del omega, Wei Ying luchó contra el deseo de cerrar sus piernas “vamos Wei Ying; ya te vio desnudo y ya tuviste a Lan Zhan dentro ¿Por qué esa pena?” <br/>-Lan Zhan – sintiendo varios besos en todo su cuerpo – ¿Qué…qué haces? – sintiendo una calidez y humedad cerca de su miembro – Lan Zh… ¡oh joder Lan Zhan! – sintiendo su miembro dentro de la boca del alfa y como este lo roza con sus dientes, pasa su lengua en la punta y masajea suavemente sus testículos – Lan…Lan Zhan ¡oh Lan Zhan sigue, sigue! – sintiendo un par de dedos fríos mientras preparan su entrada que ya empezaba a lubricar –<br/>Las atenciones que el alfa daba a Wei Ying, estaba pasando factura en su propio miembro, ya no bastaba su mano, necesitaba a Wei Ying, pero el ¿omega estaba dispuesto a complacerlo?, el vaivén era exquisito y estaba enloqueciendo al omega, estaba gritando, gimiendo y llegó al punto de mover su pelvis, no que al segundo jade le molestara, al contrario, sintiendo como el presemen empezaba a llenar su boca, “ya falta poco” así que el movimiento aumentó  y finalizó con un gemido seco y con su orgasmo en la boca del segundo hermano Lan, quien bebe gustoso de la semilla del omega.<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan – respirando pesadamente, recuperándose del reciente orgasmo-<br/>-Wei Ying – besando al omega haciendo que este sienta su propio sabor en los labios del alfa –<br/>-Lan Zhan, quiero hacértelo ¿me vas a dejar? – con un evidente sonrojo en todo su rostro –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Entonces ¿puedes soltar mis manos? –<br/>-Te soltaré las manos, pero tus ojos –<br/>-Quiero quitarme la venda cuando me hagas tuyo por completo – dando una adorable sonrisa al alfa – sintiendo como Lan Zhan suelta las vendas de sus manos – bien Lan Zhan estoy listo, fóllame la boca –<br/>Lan Zhan toma la cabeza de Wei Ying con una mano mientras que su palpitante miembro lo toma con la otra, acercándolo a la boca de Wei Ying quien da un pequeño beso en la punta y luego abre por completo su cavidad para que aquel trozo de carne ingrese en su pequeña boca, el vaivén no se hace esperar, Lan Zhan empuja su miembro con fiereza, observando como de los ojitos de Wei Ying caen algunas lágrimas que caen en sus manos, mientras los movimientos aumentan y siente como Wei Ying se atraganta con su miembro hasta el punto de sacarlo para dejar respirar al omega.<br/>-Lan Zhan, sigue, quiero que folles mi boca, quiero que te corras dentro –<br/>- ¿Estás seguro? –<br/>-Sí Lan Zhan, fóllame la boca y córrete dentro – dando una sonrisa socarrona a su alfa -<br/>Lan Zhan toma el rostro de Wei Ying para besarlo, y luego de eso vuelve a llevar su miembro hacia la boquita del omega, quien lo recibe gustoso y la felación continua hasta que Wei Ying siente el semen brotar y llegar hasta el fondo de su garganta, Lan Zhan siente como su omega bebe hasta la ultima gota de su semilla, luego de acabado retira la venda de los ojos de omega, lo arroja en la cama, separa sus piernas y lo penetra, menos mal para el omega, este ya había lubricado lo suficiente. <br/>- ¡Oh Lan Zhan! – aferrándose a la espalda del alfa que lo penetra sin compasión – ¡sí, así Lan Zhan, sigue, sigue! ¡por Dios es demasiado! ¡Lan Zhan más lento! –<br/>-Silencio –<br/>-Entonces cállame –<br/>Lan Zhan tomo una de las piernas del omega y la empujó hacia el pecho del muchacho, el ángulo cambió lo suficiente para que Lan Zhan encontrara y golpeara con precisión la próstata de su omega haciendo que por una vez Wei Ying dejara de hablar, aunque sus gemidos solo aumentaron, pronto estuvo aferrándose a la espalda de su omega mientras gritaba de éxtasis.<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan joder ten piedad! – mirando los orbes dorados de su alfa – ¡no te detengas, no lo hagas fóllame más sigue Lan Zhan! –<br/>Eso solo alentó al alfa quien aumentó los movimientos pélvicos, la habitación era llenada por el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando, los gemidos del omega y el aroma a sexo.<br/>Lan Zhan quería correrse con Wei Ying, que sus cuerpos alcanzaran juntos el éxtasis así que rodeo el miembro de Wei Ying provocando que gritara mientras se corría, eso provocó que golpeara más la próstata del omega, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un suave jadeo mientras se liberaba dentro del cuerpo de Wei Ying. <br/>Con cuidado salió del cuerpo del omega y acto seguido lo tomo en brazos para llevarlo a la tina la cual estaba previamente preparada con agua caliente y esencias – ¿te sientes bien Wei Ying? –<br/>-Estoy bien Lan Zhan – dando una sonrisa al alfa – estuviste excelente, pero no tuviste compasión conmigo ni mi trasero –<br/>-Lo siento Wei Ying – bajando su cabeza, pero en el acto Wei Ying toma su rostro y lo eleva –<br/>-Lo disfruté, en verdad lo disfruté – besando al alfa que lo toma por la cintura para aumentar la intensidad del beso – Lan Zhan ¿te bañarías conmigo? – sonriendo –<br/>-Hmnmm – ingresando en la tina y colocándose detrás de Wei Ying –<br/>- ¡Eh! ¡¿estás duro de nuevo?! ¡Lan Zhan ten piedad de mí!... –<br/>Luego de un par de rondas de amor desenfrenado entre ellos, regresan a la mansión de la familia Lan y como siempre separan caminos Wei Ying ingresando por la entrada del personal y Lan Zhan por la entrada principal de la mansión, sus encuentros siguen siendo manera clandestina, pero en cada uno se demuestran que se aman más que a nada del mundo, los preparativos para la bodas corren solo faltan un par de días, y Wei Ying se encuentra en el hospital luego de haber sufrido un desmayo en la universidad, últimamente no se siente bien, todo lo que come lo devuelve, el simple olor a licor revuelve su estomago y ahora esto desmayarse en plena clase con su padre como docente encargado.<br/>Alfa y omega se encuentra esperando los resultados de los estudios que le han practicado al omega, lo que no saben es la enorme sorpresa que les espera, ni mucho menos los eventos que se desencadenaran luego de dar esta noticia al omega.<br/>-Bien Wen Qing aunque sé que este no es tu campo, en verdad agradezco que estuvieras acá ¿sabes qué le ocurre a mi alumno? –<br/>-Wen Qing dinos, debe ser que ese emparedado de pulpo y queso crema me cayó mal –<br/>-Eres un idiota Wei Ying – acercándose y dando un golpe a la frente del omega – bien Wei Ying, debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora – notando como Wei Ying se pone pálido – felicidades estás embarazo, tienes aproximadamente seis semanas – entregando la prueba a Wei ChangZe<br/>- ¿Em…embarazado? – la beta asienta con la cabeza – no, no es posible –<br/>-A-Ying, tienes seis semanas de embarazo – deseando ahora mismo buscar al alfa que osó tocar a su hijo – mira no te mentimos – entregando la prueba de embarazo –<br/>-Es…es verdad – con sus ojos cristalizándose por las lágrimas – no…no ¡no podré tomar sonrisa del emperador! – rompiendo en llanto, Wei ChangZe apenas sonríe, y Wen Qing se lleva la mano al rostro – ¿Qué hago? –<br/>-Es una buena pregunta A-Ying, ¿quieres tener al cachorro? Estás en el tiempo justo para interrumpir el embarazo –<br/>-No, no he dicho eso…claro que quiero tenerlo es mi bebé y es el bebé de Lan Zhan – sonriendo mientras acaricia su vientre aún plano – Lan Zhan se pondrá feliz cuando se lo diga – señor ChangZe –<br/>-Dime –<br/>-No les diga nada a los Jiang, quiero decirles yo mismo la noticia – sonriendo – ¿Qué serás bebé? Espero que tengas los ojos de tu padre – Wen Qing y Wei ChangZe apenas pueden observar –<br/>-Bien hablaré con un colega para que seas atendido en uno de mis hospitales – Wei Ying asienta totalmente emocionado – bien como soy obstetra te formularé tus vitaminas y una cita para tu próximo control –<br/>-Más te vale cuidar a ese cachorro, y a ver si así sientas cabeza – abrazando al omega –<br/>-Por este cachorro es que saldré adelante – sonriendo – ya te quiero conocer bebé –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Al caer la noche, Lan Zhan se dirige a ver a Wei Ying dado que no han podido verse últimamente dado que Wei Ying sale tarde de sus clases, pasa tiempo con los Jiang con los preparativos de las bodas y demás, y el alfa con sus clases y demás deberes no ha tenido tiempo para su omega; así que se dirige a verlo a su habitación, al llegar ve a Wei Ying leyendo un libro.<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan – colocándose de pie y arrojándose a los brazos de su alfa – Lan Zhan no te esperaba –<br/>-Te extrañaba – besando al omega en los labios –<br/>-Lan Zhan tengo algo que decirte –<br/>-Dime ¿Qué sucede? – recibiendo un sobre del hospital de propiedad de Wei ChangZe – Wei Ying ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿estás enfermo? –<br/>-Nada de eso – sonriendo mientras se balancea de adelante hacia atrás – abre el sobre –<br/>Lan Zhan abre el sobre y ve el resultado de la prueba de embarazo y una ecografía, los nombres Wei Ying las palabras positivo y seis semanas lo han dejado en shock, no puede ser…<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan, vamos a tener un bebé ¿puedes creerlo? – sonriendo se acerca y besa a Lan Zhan, pero este no corresponde a su beso – mañana en la boda de A-Cheng les diré a los Jiang, bueno puede ser que Madame Yu y Jiang Cheng se desmayen, pero A-Li y el señor FengMian se pondrán contentos –<br/>-Absurdo –<br/>-Eh ¿Qué dijiste Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Es absurdo, Wei Ying no puedes tener este hijo debes abortar – notando el asombro en los ojos del omega – no estamos preparados para un hijo, además está mi padre, mi compromiso –<br/>-Pe…pero Lan Zhan, es nuestro bebé – temblando –<br/>-Es tú hijo, si quieres tenerlo hazlo, pero entonces regálalo –<br/>-Piérdete – Lan Zhan se queda mirando y nota lágrimas en los ojos del omega – ¡piérdete, piérdete! – arrebatándole la prueba y la ecografía – ¡no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! – cerrando la puerta en la cara de Lan Zhan, se echa al piso y empieza a llorar – no…no me voy a deshacer de ti, eres mío, mi bebé – acariciando su vientre – no…no puedo quedarme – <br/>Lan Zhan apenas puede escuchar los sollozos del omega y se dirige a su habitación, piensa que es solo un arrebato de Wei Ying y para la mañana arreglará el problema, lo que no sabe es que Wei Ying ha tomado toda su ropa, las vitaminas que Wei ChangZe le dio para el primer trimestre más sus ahorros y luego de dejar una carta a Lan Zhan, se marcha de la mansión de los Lan pero antes de irse definitivamente, se dirige hacia la mansión de los Jiang, se logra colar y durante varios minutos arroja piedritas hacia la ventana de Jiang Cheng hasta que este despierta y está por golpear a su amigo pero cuando lo ve llorando, se preocupa en extremo solo una vez lo vio así…cuando Lan WangJi lo rechazó el día de su grado.<br/>-Wei Ying ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, tengo…tengo que irme –<br/>-Espera ¿irte? ¡claro que no hoy es mi boda en una semana se casa mi hermana! ¡¿Por qué demonios dices eso?! –<br/>-A-Cheng estoy esperando un hijo de Lan Zhan – dejando al omega en shock – <br/>-Pero ¿Por qué tienes que irte acaso? –<br/>-Lan Zhan no quiere hacerse cargo del bebé, me dijo que lo abortara, y que si no era capaz lo regalara al nacer – rompiendo en llanto – Cheng tengo que irme –<br/>-No, ¡claro que no! Pu…puedes venir con nosotros, mi madre no te va a dejar solo ¿recuerdas? Ella es tu tía nosotros somos tus primos – tratando de encontrar una solución –<br/>-Lo, lo siento no quiero meter a Madame Yu en problemas, además cuando QingHen se entere querrá que aborte y yo no quiero, yo quiero tener a mi bebé – llorando, y sintiendo un abrazo de parte de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Espérame, no te vayas a mover – mientras entra corriendo a la casa uno para buscar a su hermana dos para buscar sus ahorros –<br/>Jiang Cheng ingresa a la mansión y despierta a su hermana a la cual le cuenta todo y deja en shock a la omega, quien sin pensarlo mucho toma sus ahorros y sale junto con Jiang Cheng hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, al llegar ven a Wei Ying llorando mientras abraza su vientre.<br/>-A-Ying –<br/>-A-Li – mirando a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Al menos te tienes que despedir de los dos, no solo de mí idiota –<br/>-A-Cheng no digas eso – abrazando al omega que rompe en llanto – A-Ying no tienes porque irte, eres nuestro primo, mamá te ayudará –<br/>-No A-Li, no quiero ocasionar problemas –<br/>-Tú no ocasionas problemas – acariciando la espalda de Wei Ying – A-Cheng – el omega entrega un sobre con dos fajos de billetes Wei Ying apenas observa y sus ojos se llenan más de lágrimas – tú bebé necesita este dinero, tú tienes que alimentarte y evitar el estrés –<br/>-Gra…gracias – llorando, mientras los dos omegas Jiang lo abrazan – les prometo que cuando el bebé nazca les voy a avisar –<br/>-Más te vale, porque si no conozco a mi sobrino eres hombre muerto – evitando llorar –<br/>-A-Cheng no digas eso – sonriendo, mientras entrega una bolsa al omega – es un abrigo para el invierno y algo de comer, trata de cuidarte si necesitas algo solo ven, mamá y papá te ayudarán – tratando de mantener la compostura mientras observan como Wei Ying se aleja lentamente en la oscuridad de la noche – vamos a despertar a mamá y papá –<br/>-Cuando Wei ChangZe se entere, Lan WangJi es hombre muerto – cerrando sus puños con fuerza –<br/>Los omegas Jiang despiertan a sus padres y al contarles lo sucedido los jóvenes omegas desearían tener donde esconderse uno porque su madre está furiosa más de lo normal, pero su padre ha ensombrecido su mirada y para los omegas eso significa que habrá problemas, luego de eso Yu ZiYuan despierta a Wei ChangZe y le da la noticia, y nota como los ojos del hombre se llenan de lágrimas para luego sufrir un nuevo ataque de convulsiones. Al amanecer en la mansión de los Lan, a todos se les hace extraño no ver a Wei Ying, incluso a Lan Zhan así que sin que nadie note, se dirige a la habitación de Wei Ying y al entrar no lo encuentra, pero encuentra una carta junto a la prueba de embarazo y la ecografía…<br/>Lan Zhan...<br/>Me he dado cuenta, muy tarde de que sólo jugaste conmigo y con todo el cariño que quise darte, con un cariño tan desinteresado que...que...<br/>Lo siento, pero ahora debo ver hacia adelante, y tú no estás en esos planes...<br/>Te dejo todo, desde los peluches, hasta las cartas, desde tu cinta hasta el anillo que me diste diciendo que te casarías conmigo.<br/>Me diste dos opciones...abortar o regalar a mi bebé; bien yo pongo una tercera en la mesa que será la definitiva ¡RENUNCIO! Nunca te daré el gusto de verme de nuevo llorar por ti, nunca me volverás a ver y sobre todo ¡NUNCA SABRÁS DE TU HIJO! No tienes derecho sobre este cachorro...<br/>Y descuida que a tu familia no pienso quitarle nada, mi cachorro me tiene a mí y eso me basta...</p><p>Disfruta de tus millones, disfruta de una mujer que no sabe lo que es el respeto hacia la familia y las buenas costumbres, porque sí yo pude haber roto miles de veces las reglas de tu familia, pero nunca hubiera hecho las porquerías que hace esa maldita mujer...<br/>Adiós Lan Zhan...no pediré que no me busques...porque ¿Cómo vas a buscar a un simple omega muerto de hambre?<br/>Wei Ying<br/>El alfa deja caer aquella carta y sus ojos inexpresivos muestran un genuino estado de shock ¿a dónde pudo haber ido el omega travieso? Tiene semanas de embarazo, pero ha dejado todo, sólo se ha llevado su ropa y el poco dinero que su familia le pagan, dado que siempre le han dicho al omega que debe sentirse agradecido de que lo acogieran en la mansión de la familia Lan, y ahora que ha sentido ese vínculo alfa-cachorro...aquel vínculo que le dice que sin ese bebé no esa nada, no es nadie…<br/>- ¡WEI YING!!!!!!!! –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Extra 6: Concepción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¡¿Cómo está?! - mientras llega corriendo al departamento de ginecología del hospital - ¿Cómo están? -<br/>-ZiXuan, ella está bien pero -<br/>-Madre, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo? - mirando con horror a la mujer -<br/>-A-Li perdió al bebé - viendo como el alfa cae de golpe en la silla de la sala de espera -<br/>-Pero ella estaba bien, apenas empezaba el embarazo ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido? -<br/>-No lo sabemos, pero ZiXuan debes calmarte ella te necesita fuerte - colocando la mano en el hombro de su yerno -<br/>-Pero apenas me acababa de decir del bebé - con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, cuando observando al médico acercarse a ellos - ¿Qué sucedió? -<br/>-Fue un aborto espontaneo, durante los primero tres meses es normal, descuide podrán tener hijos en un futuro ella necesita de reposo absoluto y muchos cuidados -<br/>-En la mansión hay suficientes criados para cuidarla - dice Madame Jin, observando con pena el rostro de su hijo al saberse que YanLi perdió a su bebé -<br/>- ¿Puedo verla? -<br/>-Adelante -<br/>Jin ZiXuan se dirige hacia la habitación y al llegar ve a Jiang YanLi llorando en los brazos de su madre - A-Li -<br/>-ZiXuan - el alfa se acerca y ella se arroja a sus brazos - perdóname, no fui fuerte para mantener a nuestro bebé -<br/>-No A-Li no digas eso, no fue tu culpa - acariciando la espalda de la joven devastada - suegra -<br/>-Los dejaré solos - saliendo de la habitación -<br/>-ZiXuan lo siento en verdad lo siento -<br/>-No vuelvas a decir eso, debe ser que tanto estrés por la universidad te afectó o tal vez la falta de sueño por tus trabajos, pero no fue tu culpa -<br/>-ZiXuan - Jin ZiXuan seca sus ojitos con cariño y la besa en los labios -<br/>-Tranquila, podremos tener más hijos en un futuro descuida ¿de acuerdo? - Jiang YanLi asienta con su cabeza y se recarga en el pecho de su alfa dejando que su aroma la tranquilice<br/>Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi intentan varias veces más concebir pero el resultado siempre es el mismo, un aborto tras otro, los años pasan y la pareja lo intentan varias veces más, pero siempre el resultado es el mismo ella pierde el bebé tan pronto como da la noticia de su embarazo, al cabo de tres años Wei ChangZe vuelve a China para hacer un control a la omega, dado que durante los años ha intentado varios tratamientos y todos aunque funcionan y la ayudan a concebir siempre tiene abortos.<br/>-Bien A-Li puedes ponerte de pie - terminando de revisar a la omega, que está en compañía de su suegra y cuñado -<br/>- Bien Dr. Wei ¿Cómo encuentra a mi nuera? -<br/>-La encuentro perfectamente, pero - tomando nota en su reporte - su matriz está muy débil por tantos abortos, no recomiendo que quede embarazada en este momento -<br/>-Dr. Wei ¿no podré tener hijos? -<br/>-Podrás, pero tendrás que tomar estas vitaminas y cuidar tu alimentación - entregando la fórmula medica con las vitaminas, habla con tu esposo entre los dos como pareja deben tomar la decisión -<br/>-Por cierto Dr. Wei - el alfa la observa y da una sonrisa ¿Cómo se encuentra? -<br/>-A-Xian está bien, está cuidando de sus hijos -<br/>-Me alegra que estén bien - dando una sonrisa al alfa -<br/>-Cuñada tranquila, ven vamos a tomar un poco de jugo e iremos por tus vitaminas - saliendo junto con Jiang YanLi del consultorio -<br/>-Dr. Wei espero funcione, mi hijo y ella están esperando un hijo desde hace dos años -<br/>-Esto es el último intento, un aborto más y ella deberá someterse a una histerectomía - dejando pasmada a la alfa - aunque ellos pueden considerar adoptar -<br/>-Lo hablaré con mi hijo, esta noche llega de una práctica académica<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li - entrando en la habitación y observa a la joven acomodando toda la ropita de bebé que había comprado al saberse embarazada las veces anteriores - ¿Qué te dijeron? -<br/>-Debo cuidarme en mi alimentación, bajar el estrés el Dr. Wei me ha dado unas nuevas vitaminas -<br/>-Me alegra - acercándose para abrazar a la omega - descuida tendremos ese bebé -<br/>-ZiXuan pero ¿y si no lo logramos? -<br/>-Entonces adoptaremos, pero A-Li - girándose para tomar las manos de su omega y besarlas con cariño - algo me dice que lograremos tener ese bebé -<br/>-Espero no perderlo, no podría con eso - besando la cabeza de Jin ZiXuan - ZiXuan tu hermano me ha estado cuidando desde mi primer aborto -<br/>- ¿De verdad? -<br/>-Sí, es más yo estaba con él cuando tuve mi primer aborto y los demás - quedando en shock al igual que su esposo - ZiXuan, no...no es posible ¿verdad? -<br/>-No, no es posible estás imaginando cosas - abrazando a su esposa - tranquila, ya verás este bebé logrará nacer estoy seguro de eso<br/>A la mañana siguiente antes de tomar su auto para dirigirse hacia la universidad Jin ZiXuan habla con sus padres y le platica sus dudas respecto a su hermano y le solicita a su padre que le dé una mansión para él y Jiang YanLi.<br/>-ZiXuan ¿estás seguro? Es tu hermano de quien hablamos -<br/>-Lo sé madre, pero no puedo correr riesgos A-Li me dijo que A-Yao está con ella cuando sufre los abortos no puedo darme el lujo de que ella pierda un siguiente bebé -<br/>-Madame él tiene razón, ZiXuan esta tarde te daré las llaves de tu nueva mansión ¿quieres algo en especial? -<br/>-Solo un jardín enorme para que mi hijo juegue -<br/>-Perfecto -<br/>Al caer la noche Jin ZiXuan le explica a Jiang YanLi que se mudarán de casa diciendo que quiere ser más independiente y no vivir con sus padres dado que ya están casados, a los pocos meses la pareja vuelve a intentar concebir y lo logran, pero aunque hayan logrado concebir ese bebé corre peligro de mano de alguien que lleva su misma sangre...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cuando un matrimonio inicia de la peor forma ¿Qué puede pasar?...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola de nuevo...<br/>Bien antes que todo este capítulo contiene una escena fuerte, así que lean bajo su propia responsabilidad...<br/>Sigamos con la historia...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche anterior…<br/>-Un hijo, Wei Ying me va a dar un hijo – mientras da vueltas de un lado al otro de su habitación – ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? – saliendo con mucho cuidado hacia la habitación del omega, al llegar la encuentra cerrada – Wei Ying – tocando suavemente – Wei Ying, ¿puedo entrar? –<br/>Lan Zhan se dirige de vuelta hacia su habitación, creyendo que el omega se encuentra dormido y él sabe muy bien que Wei Ying tiene el sueño pesado, lo que en realidad sucede es que Wei Ying se fue de la mansión Lan hace varios minutos. Al llegar a su habitación Lan Zhan se arroja a su cama a pensar en cómo podrá reparar la falta que cometió, sabe que se excedió nuevamente y no solo con Wei Ying sino con el pequeñito que apenas crece en el vientre del omega, su hijo…es su hijo y lo rechazó cruelmente<br/>-WangJi ¿Qué te pasa? – entrando en la habitación del omega y ve a su hermano llorando – WangJi –<br/>-Hermano – mostrando la carta junto con la prueba y la ecografía – se fue, Wei Ying se fue –<br/>- ¿Te atreviste a…? – notando el rostro estoico de su hermano – ¡¿Cómo pudiste rechazar a tu hijo?! ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas?! –<br/>-En padre, en mi compromiso –<br/>- ¡Eso no es excusa! WangJi si no querías un hijo ¿Por qué no usaste protección? –<br/>-Es una buena pregunta – escuchando apenas un alboroto que viene del vestíbulo de la mansión – hermano –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡ChangZe detente lo vas a matar! – tratando de alejar a su amigo del alfa mayor de la familia Lan, pero no lo logra –<br/>- ¡Suéltame FengMian, voy a matarlo a él y a toda su maldita familia! ¡que me sueltes te digo! – siendo alejado por Jiang FengMian y su hijo –<br/>-ChangZe, nada ganas con matarlo – observando al hombre que está en total estado de shock lo mismo que su hermano – sus caras me dicen que no tienen ni idea de lo que hizo Lan WangJi –<br/>-Madame Yu – ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie – ¿podría decirnos que hizo WangJi? – viendo como el mencionado se acerca –<br/>- Que te lo diga él, ¿verdad Lan WangJi? Fuiste bastante cínico para burlarte de mi sobrino –<br/>Tratando de zafarse de los Jiang que lo sostiene – ¡debí venir a matarte cuando vi el resultado de la prueba, contéstame ¿Qué le dijiste a mí hijo? ¿Qué demonios le dijiste para que huyera?! –<br/>-Hijo ¿de qué están hablando? – viendo como Lan XiChen le entrega los resultados de las pruebas y la carta – ¿te…te? ¡¿te atreviste a revolcarte con ese muerto de hambre?! – recibiendo un puño en el rostro de parte de Wei ChangZe –<br/>- ¡No vuelvas a referirte a mí hijo de esa manera – llevando su mano a su cabeza –<br/>-FengMian saca a ChangZe de acá nada ganamos si le da otra convulsión, no debimos dejar que saliera del hospital –<br/>-Sí mi señora – llevándose a rastras a su amigo –<br/>- ¡Te juro QingHen-Jun que si algo le sucede a mi hijo hundo a tu familia, los haré pagar! – mientras es sacado de la mansión – tengo que encontrar a mi hijo –<br/>-Encontraremos a A-Ying, tranquilo todo este estrés no te está ayudando –<br/>-Bien, entonces vamos a ponernos en marcha – tomando su teléfono celular y enviando un mensaje a un amigo que es detective privado –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-¡¿Cómo pudiste decepcionarme de este modo?! – mirando con total repudio a su hijo – te conseguí un matrimonio ventajoso, con una mujer de primera ¿y te revuelvas con ese sirviente? –<br/>-No me interesa LingJiao, lo único que me importa es mi hijo – recibiendo un nuevo golpe con el látigo de disciplina, en realidad van por los diez azotes –<br/>-Eres una decepción para la familia –<br/>-No me importa, encontraré a Wei Ying a mi hijo y me iré con ellos – recibiendo otro par de azotes, esta vez de Zi Dian-<br/>-No te atrevas a buscar a Wei Ying – observando a los Lan con desprecio – más te vale QingHen-Jun que no te acerques a mi sobrino – mirando a Jiang Cheng – lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido y vámonos A-Cheng –<br/>-XiChen – el alfa se queda mirándolo – si quieres que haya boda hoy no te atrevas a llevar a este infeliz – saliendo junto con su madre –<br/>-Padre, deja de hacer eso – observando la espalda de su hermano – tenemos que llevar a WangJi al hospital –<br/>-Por supuesto que no – acercándose y levantando el rostro del menor de sus hijos – te quedarás acá, porque no dejaré que el matrimonio de tu hermano se arruine por tu incompetencia –<br/>-Padre – mirando al hombre, imaginándose lo que tiene en mente –<br/>-Buscaré a ese omega muerto de hambre, y le arrebataré el bastardo en cuanto nazca –<br/>- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – recibiendo una cachetada –<br/>-Puedo porque soy tu padre ¡LingJiao más te vale salir de donde estás! – viendo como la mujer sale y por su expresión de asco, significa que escuchó todo – cuando llegue con mi nieto quedará en sus registros que tú eres su madre ¿entendido? –<br/>-Pero – observando como los ojos del hombres eyectan sangre – entiendo señor –<br/>-No…no te lo voy a permitir – recibiendo un par de azotes más haciendo que caiga al suelo –<br/>-Lan Zhan, no estás en posición de objetar, llévenlo a la primavera fría y llamen al medico de la familia que lo atienda – dando la espalda a su hijo –<br/>-WangJi ¿estás bien? – levantando a su hermano con ayuda de su tío –<br/>-No, no estoy bien, tengo que encontrarlo –<br/>-Cuando mejores te ayudaremos – mencionando el alfa mayor – ahora ve a la primavera fría antes de que mi hermano enfurezca más –<br/>- ¿Se olvidan de algo? –<br/>-No me voy a casar contigo, LingJiao solo muerto me casaré contigo – siendo llevado por su hermano y tío hacia la primavera fría –<br/>-Eso ya lo veremos, si es por el bastardo eso se puede arreglar – tomando su celular para llamar a Wen Chao, quien sigue siendo su amante en turno –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li… – tratando de calmar a su omega que no ha dejado de llorar – A-Li ya no llores ¿Por qué no lo convenciste de no irse? –<br/>-Porque A-Ying es muy terco, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo haga cambiar de parecer –<br/>- ¿Les dijo a dónde iría? –<br/>-No, estoy asustada le puede pasar algo, a los omegas gestando no les dan trabajo ¿y si tiene que dormir en las calles? –<br/>-A-Li –<br/>- ¿Sí tiene que pedir caridad? O ¿si tiene que abandonar a su bebé? – recibiendo un beso en los labios y enorme abrazo – ZiXuan… –<br/>-Te ayudaré a dar con él, puedo hablar con mi padre para que me de un lugar en donde pueda estar sin problemas – ella asienta con la cabeza y lo abraza con fuerza<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡Estás gestando largo de mi local! – sacando a empujones a un omega cuyo error fue pedir un trabajo a cambio de un techo y comida –<br/>- ¡Bien como si quisiera trabajar en su local de tercera! No…no funcionó – acariciando su vientre plano – no te preocupes A-Bao, seguiré buscando encontraremos algo, por ahora vamos a comer algo y comprarte tu primera muda, quiero que al menos tengas algo que usar cuando nazcas – tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño restaurante –<br/>Durante todo ese día Wei Ying se dedica a buscar un lugar en donde al menos le permitan descansar unos minutos pero tan pronto como notan que está gestando es corrido a patadas por las personas que se encuentran en el lugar, al caer la noche Wei Ying no tiene opción sino quedarse durmiendo escondido bajo las bancas de una iglesia, rogando porque no lo encuentre. <br/>Mientras en el templo se celebra la unión entre Jiang Cheng y Lan Huan, la ceremonia ha dado inicio y Lan XiChen no puede creer que Jiang Cheng se vea tan hermoso con su hanfu rojo que usa, y su cabello suelto con un adorno sencillo pero que lo hace ver precioso, a lo lejos un beta observa y está decidido a demostrar al omega que el alfa ya tiene a alguien en su corazón y no es precisamente él.<br/>-Jiang Cheng, no me has ganado la guerra, pudiste ganarme la batalla pero la guerra esa te la voy a ganar yo –<br/>- ¿Qué tanto murmuras GuangYao? – mirando a su hijastro sonreír de un modo un tanto siniestro-<br/>-Nada madre, solo pensando en voz alta – mientras sus ojos se dirigen hacia la ceremonia que prosigue, mientras observa al monje dando un paso al frente<br/>-Hoy nos encontramos reunidos para unir dos corazones no solo dos vidas, como un solo ser – proclamando hacia los invitados –<br/>-Te ves hermosos A-Cheng – hablando en susurro<br/>-No seas cursi – respondiendo en un susurro<br/>-Por favor, ambos inclínense ante el cielo y la tierra –<br/>Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen se movieron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia al enorme Buda del templo<br/>-Nuevamente –<br/>Por segunda vez se inclinaron ante el enorme Buda<br/>-Nuevamente<br/>Se inclinaron por tercera vez y sus manos se alcanzaron a rozar antes de volver a colocarse en posición erguida.<br/>Luego de quedar erguidos por tercera vez, el monje los direccionó hacia los padres – por favor colóquense frente a la familia del novio y ofrezca una reverencia<br/>Ambos alfa y omega rindieron respeto al alfa mayor y a una varitas de incienso que simbolizaba la presencia de la madre de los jades.<br/>-Una reverencia hacia la familia de la novia <br/>Se giraron sin levantarse y ambos hicieron una reverencia a Madame Yu y Jiang FengMian <br/>-Ahora cada uno miren los ojos de su pareja y hagan la reverencia final – dijo el monje<br/>Lan XiChen sentía su corazón morir y por un momento dudó causando varios susurros en el templo pero al final ambos se inclinaron y al levantarse fijaron su vista hacia el monje <br/>-Bien puedo considerar a esta pareja casada, puede besar a la novia –<br/>Lan XiChen levantó un poco el velo que cubría el rostro del omega y al verlo su corazón dio un verdadero brinco, al observar aquel joven de quince años un maquillaje muy suave un poco de rímel para sus ojos y un brillo suave para sus labios, así que sin pensarlo soltó la cinta de su frente para asombro de su padre y tío y lo ató a la muñeca del omega <br/>-Ahora sí, eres mío A-Cheng – besando al omega en los labios<br/>Los novios se dirigen en limusina hacia la mansión de los Lan, en donde todo se acomodó para recibir a los recién casados, al llegar se encuentran con la bienvenida de todos sus invitados y la fiesta da inicio, entre comida, baile, risas los recién casados pasan un rato agradable, Jiang Cheng puede observar a su ahora esposo conversando como Nie MingJue, bueno el alfa será quien tome los casos del recién casado en lo que el alfa vuelve de su viaje de bodas.<br/>-Bien te agradezco que accedieras a tomar mis casos mientras regreso –<br/>-No hay porque XiChen – tomando su quinta copa de vino –<br/>-Deberías controlar el alcohol – dando una sonrisa al alfa <br/>-Patrañas, tú eres el que cae mareado con una copa – tomando más vino y observa que Jin GuangYao le hace señas al alfa – tu ex te llama –<br/>-Eh – observando al beta que lo llama – espera enseguida regreso, trata de distraer a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-No deberías hablarte más con él – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Tengo que dejarle las cosas claras a A-Yao – poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño quiosco que fue instalado para la ocasión – A-Yao –<br/>-Dijiste que no le colocarías la cinta de tu familia, que yo sería quien la usaría –<br/>-A-Yao no empieces –<br/>- ¿Qué no empiece? Tú mismo dijiste que no lo besarías, no solo seria un matrimonio de apariencias –<br/>-A-Yao, tenia que hacerlo si no mi padre… –<br/>- ¡Deja de mencionar a tu padre! – rompiendo en llanto – sólo dime que no soy bueno para ti, es mejor que decir siempre que tu padre tiene la culpa ya estoy cansado ya estoy… – recibiendo un beso en los labios –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Nie MingJue – <br/>-Dime Jiang Cheng ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Has visto a XiChen, ya tenemos que irnos al hotel cercano al aeropuerto –<br/>Dando un suspiro, en verdad no quiere hacerlo pero es mejor para el omega que vea con quién se ha casado – está detrás de aquel quiosco –<br/>-Gracias – dando una sonrisa al alfa y se dirige al quiosco, pero al girarse y asomar la vista por sobre aquel edificio se queda pasmado por lo que ve – Xi…Chen… –<br/>Y sus ojos no pueden evitar derramar lágrimas al observar aquella escena, su alfa penetrando sin piedad al que será cuñado de su hermana, Jiang Cheng no sabe que hacer, quiere encararlo pero al contrario da media vuelta y se aleja corriendo del lugar, sin que nadie lo note y se encierra en el baño de la mansión a desahogarse, mientras se encuentra llorando Lan XiChen ha terminado con su asunto y al salir se da cuenta de que Nie MingJue lo observa y apenas este puede negar con la cabeza, a los minutos Jin GuangYao sale y se siente satisfecho, pero par asegurarse de que Jiang Cheng no querrá ni cerca al alfa, ha hecho una pequeña cosa en el vino del omega, ha pedido a uno de los camareros que coloque un fármaco para adelantar el celo del omega y así provocar que Lan XiChen pierda el control con él aparte que le ha dado a XiChen la receta para unos anticonceptivos, pero no logra disfrutar de su triunfo dado que se encuentra con el alfa Nie MingJue <br/>-Oh ¿sucede algo señor Nie? –<br/>- ¿Qué hiciste? –<br/>-No sé a qué se refiere señor Nie – dando una sonrisa al alfa –<br/>-Sabes a qué me refiero –<br/>-No he hecho nada, solo demostrar a ese omega que XiChen solo tiene a alguien en su corazón y no es precisamente él – siendo sostenido por un brazo – ¿podría soltarme? –<br/>-Espero que no te metas en el matrimonio de XiChen –<br/>-Yo no me he metido en nada, señor Nie; fue ese omega que creyó poder quitarme lo mío – zafándose del alfa – que tenga una buena noche señor Nie –<br/>-Habiendo tantos alfas que encantados estarían contigo y tú – cerrando los puños con fuerza –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos Jiang Cheng sale del baño, pero algo cambió en él sus ojos ya no muestran ese brillo que tenia unas horas antes, al llegar donde se supone deben estar sus padres los encuentra y se dispone a despedirse de ellos, al momento llega XiChen quien estaba despidiéndose de su padre dado que loa Jiang no está en los mejores términos con el hombre mayor.<br/>-Bien A-Cheng es hora de irnos – notando como Jiang Cheng no le dirige la mirada – ¿te pasa algo A-Cheng? –<br/>-No, no me pasa nada ¿podemos irnos? – sintiendo como su pecho comienza a arder – <br/>-Cuídense mucho – dando un abrazo a su hijo y apretón de manos al alfa – te encargo mucho a mi pequeño gruñón –<br/>-Más te vale cuidar de nuestro hijo – diciendo la mujer con una mirada un tanto preocupada hacia su hijo – Jiang Cheng ¿te sientes bien? –<br/>-Sí madre, no tengo nada malo descuida deben ser los nervios –<br/>-No se preocupen suegros, cuidaré a A-Cheng con mi vida – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng para dirigirse hacia la limusina<br/>- ¿Lo notaste verdad FengMian? – mirando con preocupación hacia donde se dirigen su hijo y yerno –<br/>-Sí, esperemos que A-Cheng tome sus supresores pero es extraño que entrara en celo –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos Jiang Cheng, siente un calor en su cuerpo el cual se vuelve insoportable, tanto que al alfa se le hace muy difícil controlarse, tanto que al llegar al hotel cercano al aeropuerto desciende y lleva al omega a la habitación, no se puede controlar y empieza a despojar al omega de su traje, y aunque Jiang Cheng puede ser que esté perdido por su celo, no quiere hacerlo así, no quiere que su primera vez sea así.<br/>-Ba…basta XiChen detente no quiero que suceda así – tratando de evitar que el alfa termine de despojarlo de sus ropas – ¡XiChen detente! –<br/>-Mío – dando un rugido y rasgando las prendas de Jiang Cheng – tú eres mío –<br/>- ¡XiChen detente, no quiero, así no quiero! –<br/>Pero el alfa no lo escucha, así que lo gira levanta sus caderas y lo penetra sin una previa preparación, los gritos de Jiang Cheng se mezclan con el aroma a sexo y sonido de las pieles chocando entre ellas, los gritos aumentan las suplicas se hacen cada vez más fuertes, pero XiChen solo tiene en mente una cosa y esa es poseer al omega que tiene a su merced, y aunque tiene en mente seguir embistiendo al omega, solo tiene presente a alguien a cierto beta con el cual falto a sus votos matrimoniales a horas de casado.<br/>-Mío, A-Yao eres mío – <br/>Descargando su semilla dentro del cuerpo del omega y anudando para colmo, así que mientras el nudo no disminuyera no podría alejarse de Jiang Cheng, pero bueno para un alfa cegado por su instinto eso no importa así que se dedica a morder y hacer chupetones en todo el cuerpo del omega, que apenas llora ahogando sus gemidos con la almohada, fue terriblemente violado y para colmo es confundido con el amante de su esposo ¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Qué XiChen lo culpara al día siguiente? Aunque bueno el vuelo de ellos es dentro de tres horas…ojalá y el tiempo pase rápido puede pensar el omega.<br/>Al amanecer Lan XiChen despierta y no encuentra al omega en la cama, pero observa el rastro de sangre que hay en la cama, observa el reloj y se da cuenta de que han perdido su vuelo así que llama a la terminal aérea y pide una reprogramación alegando que su esposo no se sentía en condiciones de viajar, al terminar la llamada con un nuevo vuelo para las próximas horas el alfa busca con la mirada a su omega y cuando lo encuentra lo ve con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y llorando profusamente .<br/>-A-Cheng ¿Qué, qué pasó? – tratando de acercarse pero el omega empieza a arrojar patadas y manotazos al alfa – ¡A-Cheng detente ¿Qué te ocurre?! –<br/>- ¡¿Qué, qué me ocurre?! – mirando con odio al alfa – ¡me violaste eso es lo que me pasa! – rompiendo nuevamente en llanto –<br/>-A-Cheng yo, yo no pude –<br/>- ¡Te aprovechaste de que mi celo se adelantó! ¡eres un maldito, no escuchaste mis suplicas y además, además! –<br/>-A-Cheng dime ¿Qué más sucedió? –<br/>-Te vi – observando como el rostro del alfa palidece – ¡te vi con tu amante maldita sea! ¡te vi, vi como lo follabas en la fiesta de nuestra boda! ¡y no conforme con violarme me confundes con él! – Lan XiChen intenta tocarlo, pero el omega aleja su mano y le da un puñetazo – ¡no me toques, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida! – poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente hacia el baño –<br/>-A-Cheng yo…–<br/>-Iremos a ese estúpido viaje de bodas, porque no quiero que mis padres sospechen de lo que me hiciste – mirando al alfa que apenas asiente – voy a dormir contigo en la misma habitación en la mansión de tu familia, pero más te vale ir preparando una cama aparte ¡nunca compartiré el lecho contigo ¿me oyes? NUNCA! – encerrándose en el baño – yo…yo no quería que pasara así – cayendo al suelo y llorando como un niño pequeño – quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá, quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá<br/>Lan XiChen apenas puede escuchar los sollozos de Jiang Cheng, y siente como el ser más repugnante en todo el planeta, es verdad que no quería casarse, ni mucho menos pensaba compartir el lecho con el omega pensaba alegar que estaba cansado, pero no entiende por qué hizo eso, él sabe que Jiang Cheng siempre que tenía su celo se encerraba unos días y no permitía que él lo viera entonces ¿Por qué el omega no le dijo de su celo? ¿Por qué él no se pudo controlar? Lastimo a un niño, aunque sea su esposo no quita que Jiang Cheng sigue siendo un niño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. El gran día...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La semana pasa desesperadamente lenta para los recién casados, aunque estén en un tour por toda Europa, nada saca de la mente del alfa lo que hizo con el omega, y para Jiang Cheng el suplicio es mayor dado que teme haber quedado embarazado del alfa, pero lo que no imagina es que todos los días Lan XiChen coloca en su desayuno anticonceptivos, no es que piense en tocar nuevamente al omega, pero quiere prevenir.<br/>Lan XiChen se siente tan miserable que no sabe que hacer, aunque intenta que Jiang Cheng se vea feliz simplemente no puede, todas las noches debe despertarlo porque las pesadillas lo atormentan, tiene que soportar cuando el omega quiere arrojarle cosas, desde almohadas hasta vajillas o en su defectos floreros de porcelana, en fin ese matrimonio cada día va para peor; pero lo que más le duele al alfa es ver como Jiang Cheng miente a sus padres y hermana cuando estos lo llaman para preguntar por él y su flamante esposo.<br/>-A-Cheng – notando como este cuelga y sus ojos amenazan con romper en llanto – ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a tus padres? Yo, yo estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias –<br/>- ¿Crees que no digo nada por ti? – mirando al alfa con ¿tristeza, odio una mezcla de ambos? – ¿tan importante te crees? No XiChen para nada, si no digo nada es porque no quiero verme débil ante mis padres, ante mi hermana, no XiChen no te creas el centro de mi mundo, eso dejaste de serlo desde el momento en que te vi follando a ese beta bastardo –<br/>- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo así? –<br/>- ¿Ahora me vas a decir como tengo que tratar a tu amante? – el alfa lo observa totalmente boquiabierto – sí porque eso es, tu amante yo para tu desgracia soy quien tiene los anillos, soy quien lleva tu apellido, y para que te mueras del coraje, el que te follaste en un cuarto de hotel…aunque fue a la fuerza, más bien empieza a preparar todo para volver, ya no quiero seguir contigo en el mismo espacio todo el día y mi hermana se casa en tres días – saliendo de la habitación con un fuerte portazo –<br/>-A-Cheng yo…yo no sé cómo pedirte perdón – cayendo de golpe sobre el sofá de la habitación<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien A-Li ¿Qué te parece el vestido? – observando el hermoso vestido que lleva la omega –<br/>-Señora es precioso, justo como lo imaginé – sonriendo –<br/>-Bien, Madame Mo solo haga los ajustes finales y envié el vestido a la mansión de los Jiang la boda será en dos días –<br/>-No se preocupe Madame Jin, el vestido solo necesita unos ajustes de cintura y busto y quedará perfecto ¿verdad hijo? –<br/>-Verdad madre – diciendo el pequeño niño de trece años – la señorita Jiang resplandece se ve muy linda –<br/>-Jovencito menos mal mi hijo no te escucha – haciendo sonrojar al pequeño niño –<br/>-Madre no lo asuste – acercándose al niño y tomando sus manos – te agradezco los halagos ¿Cómo te llamas?<br/>-Mo XuanYu – dando una enorme sonrisa a la omega – <br/>-Bien A-Yu – sonriendo al niño – madre ¿Qué tan difícil seria que A-Yu llevara la cola de mi vestido? –<br/>- ¿Eso quieres querida? – Jiang YanLi asienta con su cabeza – entonces será como tu digas – niño – el pequeño la observa con sus ojitos brillantes – espero que en dos días lleves la cola del vestido sin errores –<br/>-No, no cometeré ningún error, gracias por la oportunidad Madame Jin – dando una enorme sonrisa a su madre –<br/>-Agradezco el honor, Madame Jin, señorita Jiang –<br/>-Bien A-Li, creo que tienes que ir con ZiXuan para probar el pastel –<br/>-Sí madre – sonriendo – iré a quitarme el vestido – viendo como el niño toma la cola del vestido y la ayuda a ir al probador.<br/>La tarde para la pareja se divide en probarse sus trajes, probar las diferentes muestras de pasteles los diferentes bufetes, en realidad ambos terminaron con dolor de estomago por comer tanto dulce y tanta sal en un solo día, pero no podía negar que los días para estar juntos por toda la vida se acercaba.<br/>-A-Li – abrazando a la omega –<br/>-Dime ZiXuan –<br/>- ¿Estas nerviosa? – girando a la joven que la observa con sus ojos color avellana –<br/>-No – negando suavemente – no estoy nerviosa, quiero que ya sea mañana, quiero estar casada contigo – sonriendo y haciendo que el alfa se sonroje – y tú ¿estás nervioso?<br/>-Sí – notando el asombro en el rostro de la omega – nervioso de no poder hacerte feliz, de no ser suficiente para ti, tengo miedo de no ser un alfa, de no poder protegerte cuando requieras de mí la verdad yo… – siendo callado por un beso de la omega – A-Li – totalmente rojo –<br/>-Tú eres suficiente para mí, tú me haces inmensamente feliz, tú eres mi alfa y yo soy tu omega – besando una mejilla del alfa – y yo te quiero mucho ZiXuan – sonriendo –<br/>-Y yo te adoro, ves en vez de esperar dos años, mañana estaremos casados – haciendo reír suavemente a la omega – hasta que la muerte nos separe –<br/>-Y más allá de esta – besando al alfa –<br/>A lo lejos un beta observa y no puede evitar sentir rabia al ver esa escena, no es justo, no es justo se dice a sí mismo, no es justo que Jin ZiXuan pueda estar con quien quiera, pueda casarse con la mujer de sus sueños y él tiene que conformarse con la amiga de Jiang YanLi; unos días antes Jin GuangShan y el padre de Qin Su fijaron un matrimonio entre sus hijos, así que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y aceptar a la joven omega, pero ya sabe que hacer…pero su hermano y cuñada nunca serán felices de eso se encargará él.<br/>Durante la noche el matrimonio Lan regresa a China y se dirigen hacia la mansión de la familia del alfa, al llegar son recibidos por los sirvientes de la mansión y Lan QiRen, QingHen no se encuentra por atender un juicio y Lan Zhan está en la primavera fría sanando sus heridas, además en horas de la tarde Jiang YanLi fue en persona a ver al segundo jade y le dejó en claro una cosa…no quiere verlo en su boda, aunque al Lan no es que le importe ir a la boda, primero tiene que sanar sus heridas y segundo tiene que buscar a Wei Ying. Lo que nadie sabe es que QingHen ha encontrado el lugar en donde Wei Ying se encuentra y ha faltado a sus deberes en el trabajo dado que tiene que convencer al omega de que acepte el dinero a cambio del bebé que espera.<br/>-Te estoy ofreciendo tu peso en oro maldito omega ¿Por qué no aceptas? –<br/>- ¿Cree que mi hijo tiene algún valor? – mirando con odio al hombre – váyase al infierno usted y su hijo, pueden irse a la mierda –<br/>-Con que la calle te ha vuelto un altanero –<br/>-No, simplemente ya no soy su empleado –<br/>- ¿Eso piensas? – guardando el sobre en su abrigo – bien veamos cuando se te acabe el dinero y tengas que empezar a mendigar – alejándose lentamente –<br/>-Prefiero morir que darle a mi bebé – tratando de no llorar – cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro – ¿Quién es usted? –<br/>-Bueno escuche lo que pasó, mis padres están alquilando una habitación es barata si gustas puedo llevarte –<br/>-Pero yo – recordando que el dinero que tenía ya se le había terminado, en fin eso te pasa por comprar ropa adorable con adornos de conejo –<br/>-Hablaremos con mis padres más tarde – tomando la maleta del omega – por cierto me llamo Xue Yang, y no les digas a mis padres que me encontraste en esta zona de la ciudad –<br/>-Gracias, no…no diré nada pero ¿Qué les vamos a decir? Por cierto me llamo Wei Ying –<br/>-Ya veremos que se nos ocurre – entrando con el omega en una cafetería – come algo, por lo que dijo el anciano ese estás gestando – viendo como el omega asienta con su cabeza – ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –<br/>-Mañana cumpliré dos meses<br/>-Dos meses, bueno… –<br/>Llegada la tarde Wei Ying se encuentra en el departamento del alfa instalándose, cuando escucha que llega una persona, pero antes de que siquiera piense en huir, el alfa entra y nota en el acto por el aroma del omega que este se encuentra en espera.<br/>-Bien dime ¿Qué edad tienes A-Ying? –<br/>-Yo…yo… – temblando cual hojita de papel – tengo quince años – dejando al alfa pasmado – por favor no le diga a nadie que estoy acá, trabajé como empleado en la mansión de los Lan puedo ayudarles con los oficios de la casa, hasta cocinar si quieren –<br/>- ¿Y tus padres? – notando como el omega niega con su cabeza – ¿sucede algo con ellos? –<br/>-Ellos me abandonaron, no los conozco – viendo la cara del alfa – sucede algo ¿dije algo malo? –<br/>-No descuida – dando una sonrisa al omega – solo que recordé un cliente, hice su testamento hace unos días, por eso se me extraña que no tengas padres –<br/>-Ah –<br/>-Bien, A-Yang instálalo cuando llegue tu padre hablaré con él y pensaremos en tu castigo –<br/>-Eh ¡¿castigo, pero por qué?! – haciendo un puchero y ocasionando que su padre ría un poco –<br/>-Simple, no fuiste al instituto me imagino en donde estabas, pero no le diré nada a tu padre sobre tus andadas ahora ve – viendo como los dos adolescentes se dirigen hacia la habitación y él mientras se dirige a buscar el testamento de Wei ChangZe – pero si no quieres ser encontrado así será – suspirando –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-ChangZe ¿te quieres calmar? – observando al hombre andar de un lado para el otro – me vas a volver loca, sin mencionar que le harás un hueco al piso –<br/>-ZiYuan… – la mencionada se acerca y acaricia su mejilla – una semana, ha pasado una semana y no sé nada de mi hijo –<br/>-Lo encontraremos, ChangZe deja de preocuparte ¿quieres volver al hospital? –<br/>-Claro que no, pero –<br/>-FengMian tiene razón, no estás en condiciones para alterarte, mi hija me dijo que el dinero que tiene Wei Ying debería alcanzarle para dos meses, no te aflijas –<br/>-Sabes porque me preocupo, cuando se note su embarazo a no ser que su olor haya ya cambiado, le cerrarán las puertas en todas partes, los omegas no son bien vistos, son la casta más débil – mirando como Yu ZiYuan arquea la ceja – según el adoctrinamiento de la sociedad, cuando noten el embarazo de mi hijo le darán la espalda –<br/>-Esperemos que encuentre a alguien que lo ayude – llegando con un vaso de jugo y los medicamentos – señor ChangZe, no debe afligirse más, no le hace bien a su salud –<br/>-Eres un ángel A-Li, increíble por la madre que tienes – mirando como Yu ZiYuan apenas lo observa – es una broma ZiYuan –<br/>-Te lo paso por esta vez – sobando el puente de su nariz – A-Li deberías ir a dormir ya, mañana te casas y tienes que estar despierta desde temprano –<br/>-Lo sé madre, pero al señor ChangZe se le estaba pasando la hora de tomar sus medicamentos – dando una sonrisa al alfa – debería descansar no es bueno que se altere mucho, a A-Ying no le gustaría saber eso –<br/>-Te lo agradezco A-Li – tomando sus medicamentos y el vaso de jugo – esto sabe horrible –<br/>-Bien A-Li – la omega se gira y recibe una sonrisa de su padre – ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a tomar el desayuno con Jin ZiXuan antes de que lleguen los estilistas –<br/>-Sí padre – sonriendo – bien hasta mañana – recibiendo las buenas noches más un beso en la frente de parte de su padre<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Zichen, por favor entiende –<br/>-XingCheng, es un niño tiene que estar con quienes lo cuidan – observando varios reporte médicos –<br/>- ¿Quieres que vaya con una persona que seguramente quiere que aborte a su hijo? – cruzando sus brazos –<br/>-XingCheng, estamos haciendo algo grave es un delito –<br/>-Más delito es lo que hizo Lan WangJi, perdóname Zichen pero Wei Ying se quedará acá, cuando su padre me pida verlo, le diré la verdad – escuchando como tocan a la puerta – ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? –<br/>El alfa mayor se acerca y abre la puerta, al abrirla puede observar dos figuras una un poco más mayor que la otra, la figura menor tiene una divertida barba de chivo en su rostro – ¿Qué desea? –<br/>-Soy Lan QingHen-Jun, y este es mi hermano Lan QiRen…hemos recibido informes de que ustedes tienen a un omega llamado Wei Ying ¿podrían por favor entregarlo? –<br/>- ¿Omega? – se gira y ve a su pareja – lo sentimos pero en esta casa solo habemos tres alfas, mi compañero y mi hijo adoptivo<br/>-Por favor, no juegue con nosotros nuestros informes no están equivocados si insisten en esconderlo enfrentarán cargos penales, mi hermano y yo somos abogados –<br/>-Lo sé – acercándose a la puerta junto a su pareja – pero Zichen no ha mentido si quiere puede ingresar y buscar por sí mismos –<br/>Los dos alfas Lan ingresan y no ven señales de que Wei Ying estuviese viviendo en ese lugar, revisan esquina por esquina cuarto por cuarto, al llegar a una de las habitaciones de ella sale un joven de la edad de Wei Ying, que los mira de arriba abajo como si fueran bichos raros.<br/>-Tú ¿Quién eres? –<br/>-Me llamo Xue Yang, A-Yang para los amigos soy hijo de los dos alfas que viven acá ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Arruinaron mi siesta nocturna, en una hora tengo que ir al instituto<br/>-A-Yang ve y acomódate enseguida te serviré la cena – viendo como su hijo asienta y cierra la puerta en la cara de los alfas – discúlpelo, hace poco está con nosotros pero es un buen chico, como ven el omega que buscan no está acá –<br/>-Es verdad – dando un suspiro, saca una tarjeta y la entrega al Song Lan, este es mi número no dude en llamar si ese omega viene buscando ayuda –<br/>-Bien, pero ¿Qué quieren con ese omega? – diciendo Xiao XingCheng –<br/>-Ese desvergonzado, sedujo a mi sobrino y se preñó de él, mi hermano quiere al niño así que no dudaremos en dar con él o bien si no quiere que se le arrebate al bastardo será mejor que lo aborte – saliendo del departamento junto con el alfa mayor <br/>-XingCheng –<br/>-Y Bien Zichen ¿vas a permitir que lastimen a ese niño o peor a su bebé? –<br/>-Por supuesto que no, pero en su estado tiene que asistir a controles y tomar sus vitaminas –<br/>-Zichen – acercándose para acariciar esa mejilla – tú eres enfermero ¿no puedes hacer algo? –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro – ¿sabes si tiene sus vitaminas? –<br/>-Hasta donde me dijo tiene vitaminas para este primer trimestre –<br/>-Bien, esperaremos que se le agoten, hablare con el director del hospital en el que trabajo para solicitarle un ecógrafo portátil y un monitor cardiaco fetal, ya veré que se me ocurre para evitar que pregunte de más – dirigiéndose hacia la habitación que estaba en frente de la de Xue Yang, al abrir la puerta observan a Wei Ying durmiendo, abrazando un pequeño conejo de peluche que había comprado para su hijo, pero mientras duerme las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas <br/>-Escuchó todo – diciendo mientras sale de su habitación –<br/>-A-Yang –<br/>-Ese par de ancianos no me agradaron padre, ¿Qué podemos hacer? –<br/>-No dejarlo sólo, no creo que Lan QingHen-Jun se haya convencido –<br/>-Bueno yo puedo quedarme, no me está yendo tan mal en el instituto, es más puedo pedir la jornada nocturna –<br/>-Es una buena idea Zichen ¿Qué opinas? –<br/>-Mientras tu rendimiento académico no baje, asistirás a las clases nocturnas – cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta de la habitación <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Mientras disfruta de un buen desayuno y de una hermosa vista, un alfa simplemente observa a la omega de sus sueños degustar el desayuno cortesía de su padre – y bien A-Li ¿estás lista? –<br/>-Sí, ZiXuan aunque estoy bastante nerviosa – dando una adorable sonrisa –<br/>-Hasta ayer estabas segura – haciendo sonrojar a la omega – A-Li en unas horas estaremos casados, no tienes por qué temer no haré nada que te lastime o que te haga desear no estar conmigo –<br/>-Lo sé ZiXuan, pero he tenido un presentimiento que no me agrada –<br/>- ¿Sobre Wei Ying? –<br/>-No – negando suavemente – es sobre nosotros – notando como el alfa ha cambiado su expresión – estoy segura de mi decisión de casarme contigo ZiXuan, pero siento algo – sintiendo un beso en los labios que la hace sonrojar en el acto – Eh… –<br/>-Nada podrá pasarnos, estoy contigo y no te dejaré sola, soy un alfa y eso siempre me ha dicho mi madre, soy el alfa de la familia y tengo que cuidarte – tomando las manos de Jiang YanLi – no te preocupes, nada pasará –<br/>Asintiendo levemente mientras besa la mejilla de un muy sonrojado alfa – entonces siempre confiare en ti ZiXuan – y a lo lejos cierto beta observa la situación, la analiza cuidadosamente y está planeando el momento en que deberá ejecutar su plan, pero tiene que esperar…” ojala ella se embarace pronto” piensa el beta, hasta que siente un ligero golpe en su hombro es cuando vuelve a la realidad.<br/>-Padre ¿ocurre algo? –<br/>-Veo que te diviertes espiando a tu hermano y a tu futura cuñada –<br/>-No, no los estoy espiando…más bien estoy observando la situación –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –<br/>-No quiero que ZiXuan se equivoque en su elección de esposa, dado que todos saben el carácter de Madame Yu – notando el leve movimiento de cabeza de su padre – no quisiera tener una cuñada como esa mujer, en verdad es de cuidado aunque sea una omega –<br/>-Te doy la razón – observando a la pareja – pero ZiXuan escogió bien, A-Li es una omega adecuada para mi hijo, bien ¿Qué estás esperando? Ve y termina de organizar la decoración en el salón de recepciones –<br/>-Sí padre – haciendo una reverencia –<br/>-Y por cierto –<br/>- ¿Si padre? –<br/>-Escogiste bien los trajes de tu madre y mío –<br/>-Agradezco mucho las felicitaciones de mi padre – dando una sonrisa y una reverencia al omega<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng – ingresando a la habitación, mientras observa al omega tejiendo algo – ¿Qué haces? –<br/>- ¿Qué no es obvio? Es una colcha – mirando de reojo a su esposo –<br/>-Pero tú y yo… – recordando lo que hizo con su esposo –<br/>-Agradece que la prueba fue negativa, y esta colcha es para el hijo de Wei Ying, cuando lo vuelva a ver se la daré ¿quieres algo más? ¿o vas a seguir siendo una molestia? – sintiendo un pinchazo – Auch – notando como el alfa se acerca a él y toma su mano – no…me…toques – sintiendo un terrible temblor en su cuerpo –<br/>- ¿Qué puedo hacer para qué me perdones A-Cheng? Dime por favor –<br/>-Podrías empezando con alejarte de mí, no te quiero cerca – sintiendo un beso en su dedo herido y luego un beso robado – ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡te dije que no me tocaras! – con un terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas –<br/>-Eres mi esposo, espero que entiendas eso –<br/>-Que sea tu esposo no significa que tengamos que llevarnos bien – secando sus lágrimas traicioneras – tú me engañaste y me violaste, eso no lo puede cambiar nadie – poniéndose de pie – si me disculpa Lan XiChen, tengo que irme a preparar mi hermana se casa hoy y al menos ella si se casa por amor – dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la habitación –<br/>Esa tarde mientras la futura novia es arreglada con gran esmero, luego de haber tomado un baño de sales relajantes y aceites aromáticos, se dispone a ser arreglada por el equipo de estilistas un maquillaje muy suave solo para resaltar su ya hermoso rostro, una cola de caballo adornada con una horquilla con un adorno de cisne, luego de eso Jiang YanLi se dirige a su habitación en donde su hermoso vestido de novia espera por ella, totalmente blanco de escote en forma de corazón con sus hombros descubiertos y un cuello del cual va colgado un bello velo que cae por su espalda, el corpiño ceñido al cuerpo y unas mangas que caen desde sus antebrazos, digno de una reina y para terminar un velo sobre su cabeza cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.<br/>Mientras en la mansión de los Jin, Jin ZiXuan termina con los últimos toques a su traje color amarillo, dado que ese es el color de su familia desde tiempos ancestrales, con una camisa blanca y pañuelo azul rey, un bouquet adornado el bolsillo de su abrigo y para terminar su largo cabello castaño recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo alta, al terminar de arreglarse sus padres y medio hermano ingresan para observar al futuro esposo.<br/>-ZiXuan te ves perfecto – secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo provisto por su esposo – ¿Qué GuangShan? –<br/>-Madame tiene toda la razón nuestro hijo luce impecable, no esperaba menos de él – haciendo que el joven alfa se sonroje en el acto – GuangYao, hiciste bien en escoger el traje de tu hermano –<br/>-Agradezco la felicitación – acercándose a su hermano para acomodar su pañuelo – tenias el pañuelo torcido –<br/>-Gracias A-Yao –<br/>-Bien, vamos hacia la limusina, GuangYao –<br/>-Sí madre –<br/>-Espero que tanto el sacerdote esté esperando ya en el jardín del hotel –<br/>-Me llamaron hace una hora el sacerdote ya se encuentra en el jardín del hotel, solo esperan a los invitados y a los novios por su puesto – dando una sonrisa a su madrastra –<br/>-Me parece perfecto –<br/>-Bien ZiXuan, vamos es normal que las novias se demoren pero no el novio –<br/>-Sí padre, madre – saliendo junto con su padre y hermano, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión toman la limusina hacia el hotel perteneciente a su familia –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-No, lo siento no sé a donde pudo haber ido ese omega –<br/>-Necesito que me diga hacia donde se fue – rogando al joven alfa que lo mira como un bicho raro – por favor sé que Wei Ying estuvo acá –<br/>- ¿Te refieres a un omega de unos quince años? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Cabello azabache largo, ojos grises y unos dos meses de embarazo ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm – con sus ojos dorados brillando con ilusión –<br/>-Es verdad estuvo acá, pero se fue a Wuhan –<br/>- ¿Wuhan? –<br/>-Sí, dijo que quería estar lejos del alfa que lo utilizó y rechazó a su cachorro – diciendo cada palabra con saña, con maldad – bien que tenga una buena noche –<br/>-Espe… – viendo como la puerta se cierra en sus narices – Wei Ying ¿Cómo podré encontrarte? – dando media vuelta para marcharse del edificio de departamentos –<br/>-Uffff – rascando su cabeza – bien se fue ese alfa ya puedes salir – viendo como el omega sale con su cabello suelto y usando su batola de conejos –<br/>-Gracias por no decirle que estaba acá –<br/>-Por nada – tomando su morral – bien tengo que ir a mis clases, mis padres llegan hasta las nueve así que no abras la puerta – viendo como el omega asienta – bien hasta mañana – cerrando con seguro la puerta –<br/>-Hasta…mañana – acariciando su vientre que ya empieza a notarse levemente – bebé ¿Por qué tu padre nos hizo esto? – mientras se dirige a la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo – hoy se casa A-Li, y no podré ir – suspirando mientras piensa en Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi, pensando en que ellos si tienen una vida idónea, sin saber que Jiang Cheng tiene un matrimonio que solo existe es por un pedazo de papel.<br/>La tarde cae y en el vestíbulo del hotel los invitados se acercan a felicitar al novio mientras el medio hermano de este se dedica a acomodar el pañuelo de su traje cada cinco minutos, las familia Jiang ha llegado, tanto Madame Yu como su hijo se encuentran esperando por la novia y su padre que están llegando en la limusina, QingHen-Jun nota que su hijo y yerno llegan separados, así que aprovechará la ocasión para hablar con el joven omega, dado que sabe que Madame Yu no es de escándalos, así que ella no le dirá nada por verlo cerca de su hijo, después de todo Jiang Cheng vive con los Lan.<br/>-Jiang Cheng ¿sucede algo? –<br/>- ¿Por qué pregunta suegro? –<br/>-Estás lejos de mi hijo, eres su esposo y deberías estar con él como corresponde –<br/>-Él está atendiendo a sus amigos y yo no tengo ganas de ir a ser presumido como un objeto – ganando una mirada de sorpresa no solo de parte de su suegro – madre más tarde quiero hablar contigo –<br/>-Está bien Jiang Cheng, pero deberías ir con tu esposo – notando como su hijo niega con la cabeza – ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Madre en su momento lo sabrás – dirigiéndose de mala gana hacia Lan XiChen y Nie MingJue – XiChen –<br/>-Oh A-Cheng que agradable sorpresa, creí que estarías con tu madre – dando una sonrisa al omega –<br/>-Quería ver de qué hablabas XiChen ¿acaso hice mal? – mirando hacia donde se encuentra Jin GuangYao y lo observa como un maldito insecto –<br/>-No, A-Cheng me agrada ver que te interesa mi trabajo después de todo estás estudiando derecho –<br/>-Hablando de eso, hablaré con mis padres no estudiaré derecho – dejando en shock a su esposo, él ya se imaginaba a Jiang Cheng trabajando en el bufete y quién sabe tal vez conocería a alguien que valiera la pena tanto para pedir el divorcio – estudiare contaduría me salen mejor los números que resolver casos penales ¿te molesta XiChen? –<br/>-No A-Cheng, en lo que decidas estudiar siempre te apoyaré –<br/>-XiChen, me robaré a tu esposo por unos momentos ¿te molesta? – notando el leve ceño fruncido del alfa –<br/>-No, MingJue – notando como el alfa se lleva a su esposo, y en el acto siente un golpe en su hombro – ¿sucede algo A-Yao? –<br/>- ¿Por qué no vamos a una de las habitaciones? La he reservado para nosotros, podemos ir después de la ceremonia – notando el asentamiento del alfa – ves estás casado y no me puedes olvidar –<br/>-A-Yao, mejor ve con tu hermano antes de que sospechen – viendo la sonrisa del beta mientras este se aleja, pero gira la mirada y ve a Jiang Cheng sonriendo en compañía del alfa musculoso – <br/>-Lamento haberte dicho en donde estaba XiChen –<br/>-No lo lamentes, me hiciste un favor…me hiciste ver que mi matrimonio es un maldito pedazo de papel – tomando un poco de vino – es más te lo agradezco –<br/>-Quería decirte ya que decidiste cambiar tus estudios, mi hermano también estudia contaduría así que puedes adelantar tus estudios con él, puede ser tu tutor –<br/>-Le agradezco mucho Nie MingJue lo voy a considerar – alejándose para ir con su madre <br/>Al momento llega la limusina que transporta a la omega y su padre, cuando se escucha que la novia a llegado Jin ZiXuan sale hacia el bello jardín preparado para recibir a los novios y empieza a temblar terriblemente tanto que sus padres lo notan y sonríen puesto que se ve en extremo adorable.<br/>-Hermana – ayudando a acomodar su velo, mientras que Mo XuanYu acomoda la cola del vestido – te ves preciosa –<br/>-Gracias A-Cheng, pero ¿Por qué no estas con Lan XiChen? –<br/>-Luego te digo – sonriendo – no voy a opacar tu boda con mis problemas – <br/>-A-Li ¿estás lista? – ofreciendo su brazo a su hija, mientras que Madame Yu entrega el ramo de rosas y lotos a la novia –<br/>-Estoy lista, padre por favor no me dejes caer – sonriendo –<br/>-Eso nunca – sonriendo, mientras avanzan con un dulce niño llevando la cola de su vestido</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. El principio de la felicidad...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La boda inicio y se observa una niña pequeña pariente de Jin ZiXuan que precede a la novia y al padre de esta, a la distancia Jin ZiXuan observa a Jiang YanLi y se queda boquiabierto ¡es preciosa! En verdad debía darse una bofetada por pensar que casarse con esa dulce omega sería todo un suplicio, al llegar al altar el padre de la novia la entrega dejando una clara advertencia al alfa menor.<br/>-Te entrego a mi dulce A-Li, y espero que la hagas feliz – entregando a su hija al alfa –<br/>-A-Li te ves hermosa – haciendo sonrojar levemente a la omega –<br/>-Tú también te ves bien ZiXuan – girándose para ver al sacerdote –<br/>-Bien todos pueden tomar asiento – dice el sacerdote para centrar toda la atención en él – esta noche nos encontramos acá, para unir a un alfa Jin ZiXuan con su omega destinada Jiang YanLi, es de deseo suyo y pleno conocimiento que se encuentran acá ¿y no son forzados de ninguna manera? –<br/>-Es mi deseo estar acá con ZiXuan –<br/>-Es mi deseo estar acá con A-Li –<br/>-Bien ahora los dos tomen sus manos y digan el uno al otro sus votos matrimoniales – el alfa y la omega juntan sus manos y se observan directamente a los ojos<br/>-Yo Jin ZiXuan, frente a mis padres, amigos y demás familia te tomo a ti Jiang YanLi como mi esposa, como mi compañera de vida en todos los momentos importantes de mi familia y sobre todo te tomo a ti como mi omega, mi omega destinada – dando una enorme sonrisa a la omega –<br/>-Yo Jiang YanLi, frente a mis padres, hermano y demás familia – pensando en Wei Ying – te tomo a ti Jin ZiXuan como mi esposo, como mi compañero de vida en todos los momentos importantes de nuestra vida junto y sobre todo te tomo a ti como mi alfa, mi alfa destinado – dando una sonrisa dulce al alfa y dejando que sus feromonas junto con las del alfa se dispersen una mezcla de rosas y aroma a peonia se mezcla por el lugar encantando a los presentes –<br/>Haciendo una ceña a Mo XuanYu para que se acerque con los anillos, a ultima hora la omega dejó que fuera él quien entregara los anillos a los novios – ahora uno al otro entregue el anillo como símbolo su unión y fidelidad –<br/>-Unión si ¿fidelidad? Lo dudo ¿Qué opinas XiChen? – observando al alfa que se quedó pasmado con su comentario –<br/>-No empieces A-Cheng –<br/>-No, tú no empieces y si vas a verte con el beta bastardo asegúrate de que al menos nadie de mi familia te vea – volviendo la vista hacia su hermana que está por tomar el anillo –<br/>-Con este anillo te hago mi esposo, mi alfa – colocando el anillo en el dedo anular del alfa, acto seguido Jin ZiXuan toma el anillo –<br/>-Con este anillo, te hago mi esposa, mi omega – colocando el anillo, y besando la mano de la joven haciendo que se sonroje en el acto –<br/>-Bien ahora los declaro, marido y mujer puede besar a la novia –<br/>Con mucho cuidado Jin ZiXuan levanta el velo y observa a una dulce joven con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas así que sin perder el tiempo la toma de la cintura y la besa de forma apasionada, mientras los aplausos no se hacen esperar<br/>-Eres mía A-Li – acariciando esa mejilla con cariño –<br/>- ¿Pensabas que así seria tu boda? –<br/>-No, es mejor de lo que pensaba – viendo como ella ladea su cabeza – porque estás tú – volviendo a besar a la omega –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li perdona no poder llegar a la ceremonia – abrazando a su amiga –<br/>-Tranquila A-Su – dando una sonrisa – me alegra que hayas venido a la recepción además podrás ver a A-Yao –<br/>-Sí podré verlo – dando una sonrisa a los novios – Jin ZiXuan en verdad te felicito, ganaste a una omega como ninguna, mi amiga es perfecta para ti –<br/>-Te lo agradezco A-Su – tomando la mano de la omega y besándola dulcemente – bien ve ahora con mi hermano – observando a Jin GuangYao conversando amenamente con el hermano menor de Nie MingJue – <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-HuaiSang, dime ¿Qué opinas de todo lo que he hecho? –<br/>-Creo que te has excedido, provocar que el celo de Jiang Cheng se adelantara – escondiendo su rostro con su abanico –<br/>-Bueno ese omega se metió con lo mío, todos sabemos bien quien está en el corazón de XiChen –<br/>-Puede ser, pero te excediste ¿Qué tal si XiChen lo violó? – dejando al beta pasmado – ves, un omega en celos es un imán para los alfas ni siquiera XiChen podría haber controlado sus instintos –<br/>-Entonces ¿Qué me sugieres HuaiSang? –<br/>-No lo sé, no lo sé…debes pensarlo bien – abanicando su rostro –<br/>-HuaiSang, déjame manejar las cosas a mi manera estoy seguro de que para final de año XiChen se divorciará de él – sonriendo mientras se dirige hacia el lobby para tomar el ascensor –<br/>Jiang Cheng apenas nota cuando Lan XiChen se despide de sus amistades y su padre para dirigirse hacia el lobby del hotel, y sólo puede suspirar cosa que ha notado su hermana y no descansará hasta que su hermanito le diga lo que le ocurre, porque desde que lo ha visto algo ha notado y es que siempre permanecer lejos de su esposo.<br/>-A-Cheng – haciendo que le menor se gire puesto que estaba hablando con algunos conocidos – ¿podemos hablar? –<br/>-Claro hermana – alejándose junto con ella hacia un rincón del enorme salón – dime ¿Qué te sucede? –<br/>-Eso puedo preguntarte a ti, A-Cheng ¿sucede algo con tu esposo? –<br/>-No, hermana ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –<br/>-Porque te conozco te pregunto A-Cheng – tomando las manos de su hermano – dime, por favor tenme confianza – notando como los ojos de Jiang Cheng aunque se niega se llenan de lágrimas – ¿A-Cheng? –<br/>-Hermana, mi matrimonio es una farsa –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? –<br/>-Hermana XiChen me engañó – dejando a su hermana en shock – me engaña con Jin GuangYao –<br/>-No, no es posible ¿con A-Yao? –<br/>-Yo los vi hermana – llorando – los vi juntos, hermana – negándose a entrar en detalles, pero la omega es lista e intuye lo que sucedió – además, no sé porque pero mi celo se adelantó y…y –<br/>-No A-Cheng, no es verdad XiChen no pudo –<br/>-Hermana, él – sintiendo en el acto un abrazo de su hermana – hermana fue horrible, no quiso escucharme, no paraba, tenía miedo…quería a mi mamá y mi papá –<br/>-Shhhh, ya A-Cheng no llores no dejemos que mis padres lo noten – acariciando con cariño la espalda de su hermano – descuida no diré nada si no quieres, pero entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? –<br/>-No voy a dejarle el camino libre a XiChen y su amante, si QingHen-Jun quería un esposo trofeo para su hijo lo tiene – limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Hermana, él jugó conmigo y con mis sentimientos, no dejaré que siga burlándose de mí –<br/>-Te entiendo, por cierto ¿en dónde estará? –<br/>-Seguramente con su amante –<br/>Al pasar los minutos Jin GuangYao aparece y se encarga de mantener el orden en la fiesta, mientras que Lan XiChen se dirige hacia los Jiang para hablar con su suegros y mantener las apariencias, aunque para una omega la humillación y las lágrimas de su hermano le iban a ser cobradas en ese momento.<br/>-XiChen – haciendo que el alfa se gire y observe a la bella novia sin su velo – ¿podemos hablar con momento? –<br/>-Claro cuñada – sonriendo se dirigen hacia el lobby pero no puede articular palabra puesto que recibe dos bofetadas en el acto – cuñada ¿puedo saber que te sucede? –<br/>-Pasa que te metiste con mi hermano, Lan XiChen no solo lo engañaste el día de su boda, sino que te aprovechaste de su celo – dejando al alfa en shock – pensé que eras diferente que tu hermano, pero veo que son iguales, si no digo nada a mis padres es porque A-Cheng me lo ha pedido –<br/>-Cuñada yo –<br/>-NO te atrevas a volver a lastimar a mi hermano, o sufrirás las consecuencias – alejándose lentamente para ir al centro del salón para arrojar el ramo<br/>Al terminar la festividad los novios se despiden de sus padres y amigos y se dirigen hacia un yate, ya que tendrán un crucero por el mediterráneo durante dos semanas, al llegar al camarote Jiang YanLi observa como Jin ZiXuan se encierra en el acto en el baño haciendo que ella sonría, pero luego lentamente se despoja de su vestido de novia quedando en un sensual corsé que acentúa su figura unas medias liguero hasta sus muslos y un panty que la hace ver sensual, aunque pasan los minutos y el novio no sale del baño y es sencillo está asustado…<br/>-ZiXuan, deberías salir ya – sonriendo mientras dobla con cuidado su vestido de novia y acomoda las sábanas de la cama –<br/>-Dame unos minutos A-Li – temblando mientras suelta su cabello y se despoja de su traje hasta quedar solamente en bóxer <br/>-No tienes porque temer, tranquilo sal – mientras se sienta en la cama y espera un tanto divertida por la situación, se supone que ella debería ser la asustada no al revés –<br/>A los minutos Jin ZiXuan sale y observa que ella tiene la puerta un tanto abierta, mientras recibe una botella de Champagne y un par de copas, quedando embobado al verla dando la espalda, esa cintura pequeña, esos muslos carnosos, esos glúteos perfectos, al ver como dejaba la botella y las copas en la mesita decide acercarse y estrecharla en un abrazo, dejando en claro quien era el alfa de la relación<br/>-Estás preciosa A-Li – girándola para observar sus ojos, así que sin perder el tiempo la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama – esto es un sueño – recibiendo un pellizco – Auch –<br/>-No es un ZiXuan, no es un sueño – apresando los labios del alfa en un beso apasionado –<br/>La pasión en ese momento se intensificó broche a broche Jin ZiXuan despojaba a su omega de toda ropa que le impedía tener contacto con la dulce y delicada piel de su omega, se maravilló al observar los senos de YanLi, pequeños pero proporcionados, perfectos para el alfa, el amor y el deseo se albergo en sus corazones, lentamente se fueron uniendo, fusionando su cuerpo, siendo uno en ese momento, el calor los consumía y quemaba sus cuerpos, mientras el alfa ingresaba lentamente en el cuerpo de la omega, mientras sus labios acallaban sus dulces y sensuales gemidos.<br/>La dulce omega suplicaba por más, ¿Cuántas veces no deseo estar así con el alfa de su sueños? Jin ZiXuan era su sueño hecho realidad, y se tomaba todo el tiempo para amarla lograron por fin consumir su matrimonio y demostrarse que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya llegando al clímax Jin ZiXuan decide culminar su acto de amor con su omega, y la muerde en la nuca marcándola como suya, reclamando a su omega…Jiang YanLi era la omega de Jin ZiXuan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Pérdidas y Reencuentros...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Pe…pero Wei Ying al…al menos di en dónde estás – hablando por celular con su buen amigo que decidió contactarlo para contarle lo sucedido –<br/>- Ese idiota – arrebatando el teléfono de su hermano – Wei Ying di ahora mismo en dónde estás –<br/>-No, Wen Qing no quiero que le digas a Lan Zhan o peor a su padre – mientras devora trozos de manzana con un poco de chile picante – entiende –<br/>-No lo digo por ellos, lo digo por el Dr. ChangZe – sabiendo que no puede decir el apellido del padre del omega – él está preocupado por ti, ese estrés no le hace bien a su salud –<br/>-Lo…lo sé Wen Qing, pero no quiero que nadie me encuentre, lo siento y dile al señor ChangZe que lamento causarle problemas –<br/>-Ni se te ocurra colgarme –<br/>-Lo siento en verdad Wen Qing – colgando la llamada – bebé, tenemos que hacer algo para ver al señor ChangZe – acariciando el pequeño bulto que tiene en su vientre –<br/>-Es un idiota – entregando el celular a su hermano –<br/>-Hermana –<br/>-A-Ning ¿te dijo algo? –<br/>-Sólo que tiene miedo de salir de donde está, las personas con las que está han sido buenas con él ah y que las vitaminas que el Dr. Wei le formuló están por acabar – dejando a la mujer pasmada – ¿Qué podemos hacer? –<br/>-A-Ning, no sabemos donde puede estar ese tonto – acariciando la mejilla de su hermano, habían decidido viajar a China para la boda de Jiang YanLi y al llegar se encuentran con todo este embrollo – debemos esperar –<br/>-Pero, si no toma sus vitaminas, si no asiste a sus controles ¿Qué le pasará a ese bebé? – imaginando cualquier escenario terrible –<br/>-SI está con personas adecuadas ellos se encargarán de ver por su salud y la del cachorro –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Oye si tanto te duele es mejor ir al hospital – viendo como el omega niega con la cabeza – no seas terco ¿Qué tal si es un aborto? –<br/>-No, no es un aborto es solo un malestar – retorciéndose en la cama mientras abraza su vientre –<br/>-No, estás mintiendo – tomando su celular y marcando a su padre, este le informa que verifique si hay sangrado y si es así que llame a la ambulancia – no, no tiene sangrado padre –<br/>-Ve a la farmacia de la esquina y diles que vas a de mi parte y pide lo que te voy a mencionar enseguida voy para allá – empacando varias bolsas de suero, medicamentos y hormonas para calmar el dolor del omega –<br/>-Entendido – colgando la llamada – padre ya viene y te revisará si es un riesgo de aborto quieras o no irás al hospital – Wei Ying apenas asiente con su cabeza –<br/>A los pocos minutos Song Lan llega y se dirige a la habitación del omega y lo encuentra retorciéndose de dolor y a Xue Yang tratando de calmar la fiebre que le ha empezado al omega – ¡cuarenta grados! ¡Wei Ying ¿Qué hiciste últimamente?! – <br/>-Me dijo que antes de ponerse así de mal comió una de las latas de atún –<br/>-XingCheng – recordando que las latas debieron haber caducado hace unos meses, toma las bolsas de suero y canalizando el brazo de Wei Ying – alcánzame el monitor cardiaco tenemos que ver que no haya sufrimiento fetal<br/>-A-Bao, A-Bao – mientras se abraza el vientre –<br/>-Voy a tratar de calmar tus malestares pero si hay sufrimiento fetal tengo que llevarte a urgencias –<br/>-Yo ¿puedo perder a mi bebé? –<br/>-Hay una alta posibilidad, pero no dejaré que eso pase – tomando los medicamentos y colocándolos vía intravenosa – te inyectaré progesterona para detener las contracciones – revisando el monitor y detectando un incremento del ritmo cardiaco del bebé y leves contracciones cada quince minutos – si esto sigue así tendré que llevarte a un hospital – viendo como Wei Ying aprieta su brazo y niega mientras llora – Wei Ying entiende, tu hijo está sufriendo…si no detengo las contracciones tendrás un aborto ¿quieres eso? – el omega apenas niega con su cabeza – Xue Yang –<br/>- ¿Sí? –<br/>-Vigílalo llamare a XingCheng, avísame si empieza a sangrar o si el ritmo del bebé incrementa –<br/>-Pero ¿Cómo sabré eso? – mirando el aparato que suena como loco –<br/>-Cuando se encienda una alarma – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>La noche pasa eterna para todos los que habitan en aquel departamento, Wei Ying debe ser sedado para evitar llamar la atención de personas indiscretas, Xiao XingCheng se encarga de cambiar las compresas de agua helada y de vigilar el ritmo cardiaco del bebé, Song Lan hace rondas como si fuera en un hospital, todo para vigilar la salud del bebé y Xue Yang como buen brabucón hace guardia para evitar que alguien de la familia Lan llegue de improviso, y como si fueran llamados Lan QiRen y Lan XiChen llegan y solicitan que Wei Ying regrese con ellos.<br/>-Vaya con el anciano – cruzando sus brazos y notando como el alfa le frunce el ceño – ya le dije a usted y al otro anciano que acá no hay ningún Wei Ying –<br/>-Nuestros investigadores nos han dicho que ese muchacho está acá –<br/>-Por favor, ese chico está esperando a mi sobrino tiene que estar con su familia –<br/>- ¿Familia? – asomándose por detrás de su hijo adoptivo – ¿llama familia a lo que ustedes quieren hacer con el hijo de ese muchacho? – dejando a los alfas pasmados – no qué quieren quitárselo al nacer, no qué prefieren que aborte antes que ese bebé se críe con su madre –<br/>-Usted no es nadie para darnos clases de moral –<br/>-Se equivocan, si quieren saber de ese chico está en Wuhan – dejando en shock a los mencionados – se fue tan pronto usted y su hermano se fueron de mi hogar ahora si nos disculpan – cerrando la puerta en la cara de los alfas – fuiste inteligente con eso de Wuhan –<br/>-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – dando una sonrisa a su padre – deberías ir a dormir papá, has faltado al juzgado y tienes una cara terrible –<br/>-Iré a descansar en cuanto llegue tu padre, al menos a Wei Ying le ha bajado la fiebre, ve y arréglate tienes que ir al instituto – viendo como el alfa joven asienta y se dirige a su habitación – veré si hay más comida caducada – tomando rumbo hacia la cocina, no por nada no desea más regaños de parte de su pareja –<br/>-XingCheng te dije que revisaras los víveres – terminando de colocar la nueva intravenosa a Wei Ying –<br/>-Lo sé lo siento Zichen – mirando al joven que duerme pero en su expresión hay dolor – te juro que mañana revisaré sin falta los víveres –<br/>-Eso espero XingCheng, tenemos que ser cuidadosos en especial con Wei Ying, cualquier cosa que coma en estos momentos puede generarle problemas como acabas de ver – mirando el feto mediante el ecógrafo – se ve bien el bebé, su cabeza está de tamaño ideal, el corazón ya normalizó los latidos –<br/>-Iré a hacer la cena –<br/>-Haz un caldo con pollo y un poco de picante, parece que al bebé le gusta el picante como a su madre –<br/>- ¿Quién lo diría? – mirando varias latas de pescado, jamón curtido y verduras ya caducadas – Zichen me va a matar cuando lo sepa – arrojando a la basura esas latas – bien – mirando el reloj – creo que puedo ir a la tienda en un momento ¡A-Yang! –<br/>- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – terminado de hacer el nudo de corbata de su uniforme –<br/>- ¡Iré a la tienda por víveres frescos deja con seguro al cerrar la puerta! – saliendo sin recibir respuesta –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Ying – llegando y viendo al omega sentado en la sala con su bolsa de suero a punto de acabarse – deberías estar en cama – dejando las bolsas de compras en la mesa, se acerca y se cerciora de que la temperatura de Wei Ying esté normal – te ha bajado la fiebre –<br/>-Tenia sed, así que fui a tomar un poco de agua –<br/>-Te traje varios jugos, de naranja, manzana, arándanos y limonada – empezando a organizar todo en la cocina – ¿quieres comer algo? No has probado bocado desde anoche –<br/>-Sí me gustaría comer algo – poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina, pero en el acto el alfa lo gira y lo lleva al sofá – Eh… –<br/>-Estás delicado, si quieres puedes hacerme compañía, pero desde la sala y colócate una manta, está haciendo frío – viendo como el omega se seca sus ojos con sus manos – oye ¿Por qué esas lagrimas? –<br/>-Yo, yo solo les he traído problemas – viendo como el alfa se acerca y seca sus ojos con cariño y luego lo sienta en el sofá y le trae una manta –<br/>-Tú no causas problemas A-Ying – dando una sonrisa al omega – eres una persona que no la ha tenido fácil en la vida y siempre quiere aparentar que todo está bien – sentándose junto a Wei Ying, y empieza a trenzar su cabello – tú no tuviste la culpa de que esto sucediera, no planeaste este bebé y tampoco pudiste prever lo que te haría ese alfa – luego de terminada la trenza, levanta el rostro de Wei Ying y lo mira directamente a los ojos – no llores más le haces daño a tu hijo –<br/>-Está bien – dando una sonrisa al alfa –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Las semanas pasan y mientras la vida sigue su rumbo todos se preguntan una cosa ¿en dónde podrá estar Wei Ying? No solo se lo pregunta Lan Zhan, que desde que este se fue su vida se ha vuelto terriblemente tortuosa y carente de alegría, sino su padre siempre que exige a Xiao XingCheng que lo entregue este y su familia le dicen lo mismo que si no está en Wuhan puede estar en otra parte o incluso fuera del país. Pero quien sufre más la ausencia del omega travieso es su padre que cada día se ve desmejorado en su salud, no come, duerme muy poco y aunque ayudara a Wen Qing para culminar sus estudios y lograra su título este no está en las mejores condiciones.<br/>En la mansión de los Lan la tortura es para Jiang Cheng, si bien logró cambiar su carrera universitaria, tener que soportar a su suegro exigiendo un nieto no lo tiene con muy buenos ánimos, ni que decir a Lan XiChen que siempre que puede se encuentra con su amante, pero este siempre le da la misma amarga noticia, no queda embarazado, aunque para el alfa eso significa seguir casado con Jiang Cheng, no entiende porque su amigo siempre invita a su esposo a tomar un café o a cenar o a su mansión.<br/>- ¿Vas a volver a irte? –<br/>-Acaso ¿te importa? –<br/>-Eres mi esposo, es normal que me importe – observando como el joven omega ata su cabello en una cola de caballo – te dije que usaras tu cabello suelto –<br/>-Eso fue cuando yo creía que te importaba – acomodando el par de mechones que caen con gracia – bien llegaré tarde, no te molestes en esperarme ya sé que para ti solo soy un negocio cerrado –<br/>-Espe… – viendo como el omega sale y cierra la puerta de la habitación – A-Cheng – recibiendo un mensaje de su amante – A-Yao hoy no tengo ganas – enviando como respuesta que tiene que terminar una demanda de divorcio para el día siguiente así que no podrán verse –<br/>- ¿Me quieres explicar que pasa XiChen? – entrando en la habitación y nota las dos camas – ¿Qué significa esto? –<br/>-Esto es mi matrimonio padre – mirando al alfa que apenas arquea una ceja – querías que me casara con Jiang Cheng para alejarme de A-Yao –<br/>-Cosa que no logré, sé que te ves con ese beta – mirando con repulsión a su hijo – ¿Cuándo me vas a dar nietos? –<br/>-Nunca, ¿crees que Jiang Cheng querrá tener un hijo conmigo? – recordando cuando lo vio llorar al sostener la prueba de embarazo, lloraba de alivio – él nunca querrá que vuelva a tocarlo –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –<br/>-Me refiero a que violé a mi esposo el día de nuestra boda, su celo se adelantó y no me controlé –<br/>- ¡¿Y no se preñó con eso?! ¡ese omega es un inútil! –<br/>- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – dejando a su padre pasmado – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –<br/>-Soy tu padre y me debes respeto –<br/>-Porque eres mi padre es que no puedo creer esto que me has dicho ¿acaso te escuchaste? ¡violé a mi esposo maldita sea! – golpeando la pared con su puño – ahora entiendo porque WangJi no te habla – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>-XiChen ¡Lan Huan no te atrevas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca! – saliendo detrás de su hijo y se topa con Wang LingJiao, pasa de largo y ve como el alfa toma su auto y se va – ¡XiChen! – pero el alfa ya se ha ido –<br/>-Suegro –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres LingJiao? –<br/>-Suegro Lan Zhan ha vuelto a dejarme plantada, no sé qué más hacer –<br/>-Ten paciencia este año serás la esposa de A-Zhan y la madre del bastardo –<br/>-Pero no ha dado con ese sirviente –<br/>-Descuida, pero ese bastardo no crecerá con ese muerto de hambre – mientras ingresa en la mansión –<br/>-Claro suegro si es que nace – sonriendo <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li – tomando el rostro de la omega – ¿no me estás mintiendo? –<br/>-No ZiXuan – sonriendo y secando las lágrimas en los ojos de su alfa – estoy embarazada tengo tres semanas – sintiendo un enorme abrazo de parte de su alfa – seremos padres –<br/>-Sí, seremos padres – besando los ojitos de la omega, para luego besar sus labios – bien mañana regresan mis padres ¿Por qué no les dices? –<br/>- ¿No estarás conmigo? –<br/>-Tengo examen pero te prometo que te llevaré luego a comer algo y comprar la cuna de nuestro hijo – sonriendo como bobo al saber que será padre, bueno es un adolescente pero se siente más que preparado, por algo se casó a los quince años –<br/>-Bien que sea una promesa – acariciando la mejilla del alfa, para luego besar su frente<br/>Los esposos esperan a que lleguen los señores de la casa para dar la noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia, mientras en su habitación cierto beta observa con atención el pequeño frasco que tiene en sus manos, fue difícil conseguirlo pero un par de sonrisas un galanteo y listo tienes un medicamento que provoca abortos sencillo ¿no? Ahora lo que necesita es que su cuñada quede en embarazo para darle a beber eso, dado que si él no puede tener hijos con el alfa que ama Jiang YanLi será quien pague por sus desventuras. <br/>Un día llega y con este el momento en dar la noticia del nuevo integrante de la familia Jin, como dijera Jin ZiXuan no pudo estar pero están sus padres, suegros y hermano para recibir la noticia de que Jiang YanLi se encuentra en espera<br/>-Bien quería que ZiXuan estuviera para darles esta noticia, pero bueno – sonriendo a sus padres, suegros y cuñado – <br/>-A-Li – viendo el adorable sonrojo de la omega – dinos ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Madre, padre, suegros, A-Yao – temblando cual hojita de papel – estoy embarazada – dejando en shock a todos los presentes –<br/>- ¿Cuántas semanas tienes? –<br/>-Apenas tres suegro – sonriendo –<br/>-Y ZiXuan ¿ya lo sabe? – preguntando el beta, necesita que él ya lo sepa, quiero que el dolor sea para los dos –<br/>-ZiXuan se enteró ayer – sonriendo mientras recibe un abrazo de parte de su padre y suegra, mientras que de parte de su suegro y madre recibe miradas de satisfacción –<br/>-GuangShan ¿Qué te parece eso? En menos de nada seremos abuelos – sonriendo – tenemos que empezar a acomodar todo para recibir al bebé –<br/>-Suegra ni siquiera sabemos que será – sonriendo –<br/>-Si me permiten traeré un buen vino para celebrar y un poco de jugo de naranja para mi cuñada –<br/>-Bien pensado GuangYao, trae el mejor vino – dando una sonrisa a su amiga y consuegra –<br/>-Bien A-Li, ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho evitar el estrés, alimentarte bien –<br/>-Lo sé madre, aunque me da lástima que A-Cheng no estuviera –<br/>-A-Cheng estaba en clases A-Li pero puedes llamarlo en la noche – dando una enorme sonrisa a su hija –<br/>-Está bien padre – sonriendo, mientras observa que Jin GuangYao llega con una bandeja con copas de vino y una con jugo de naranja –<br/>-Cuñada mira te traje jugo de naranja fresco, debes alimentarte bien – sonriendo como siempre– bien quisiera brindar por mi cuñada y mi futuro sobrino o sobrina SALUD – todos chocan las copas y él observa con una sonrisa como la dulce omega bebe del jugo de naranja –<br/>Los minutos pasan y no se ve el efecto del fármaco en el cuerpo de la omega, hasta que mientras ella se encuentra hablando con Jin GuangYao este nota como sangra – ¡A-Li ¿Qué te ocurre?! –<br/>- ¡A-Yao ayúdame estoy sangrando mucho! – abrazando su vientre, mientras el beta la toma en brazos –<br/>- ¡Madre, padre, señores Jiang – viendo que los cuatro se dirigen hacia ellos debido a que se encontraban hablando sobre el bebé en el despacho – ¡A-Li está sangrando! –<br/>- ¡Madre, padre ayúdenme tengo miedo! – siendo cargada por su padre –<br/>-Vamos al auto no podemos esperar la ambulancia – Jiang FengMian sale con su hija y esposa y suben en el auto mientras que Jin GuangShan sale junto con su esposa e hijo en el auto –<br/>Los minutos se hacen eternos para la omega que siente a cada segundo como el sangrado y el dolor en su vientre aumenta, al llegar a urgencias es atendida, pero lamentablemente el sangrado fue tan abundante que ella perdió a su bebé, Madame Jin al enterarse de lo ocurrido empieza a llamar a su hijo pero este tiene el celular apagado por su examen, al tener línea lo llama nuevamente ya entrada la noche, y le da la terrible notica del aborto de su esposa.<br/>- ¡¿Cómo está?! - mientras llega corriendo al departamento de ginecología del hospital - ¿Cómo están? -<br/>-ZiXuan, ella está bien pero -<br/>-Madre, ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo? - mirando con horror a la mujer -<br/>-A-Li perdió al bebé - viendo como el alfa cae de golpe en la silla de la sala de espera -<br/>-Pero ella estaba bien, apenas empezaba el embarazo ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido? -<br/>-No lo sabemos, pero ZiXuan debes calmarte ella te necesita fuerte - colocando la mano en el hombro de su yerno -<br/>-Pero apenas me acababa de decir del bebé - con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, cuando observando al médico acercarse a ellos - ¿Qué sucedió? -<br/>-Fue un aborto espontaneo, durante los primero tres meses es normal, descuide podrán tener hijos en un futuro ella necesita de reposo absoluto y muchos cuidados -<br/>-En la mansión hay suficientes criados para cuidarla - dice Madame Jin, observando con pena el rostro de su hijo al saberse que YanLi perdió a su bebé -<br/>- ¿Puedo verla? -<br/>-Adelante -<br/>Jin ZiXuan se dirige hacia la habitación y al llegar ve a Jiang YanLi llorando en los brazos de su madre - A-Li -<br/>-ZiXuan - el alfa se acerca y ella se arroja a sus brazos - perdóname, no fui fuerte para mantener a nuestro bebé -<br/>-No A-Li no digas eso, no fue tu culpa - acariciando la espalda de la joven devastada - suegra -<br/>-Los dejaré solos - saliendo de la habitación -<br/>-ZiXuan lo siento en verdad lo siento -<br/>-No vuelvas a decir eso, debe ser que tanto estrés por la universidad te afectó o tal vez la falta de sueño por tus trabajos, pero no fue tu culpa -<br/>-ZiXuan - Jin ZiXuan seca sus ojitos con cariño y la besa en los labios -<br/>-Tranquila, podremos tener más hijos en un futuro descuida ¿de acuerdo? - Jiang YanLi asienta con su cabeza y se recarga en el pecho de su alfa dejando que su aroma la tranquilice<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li, ingresando con una bandeja con un poco de sopa, y un jugo de naranja – ten tienes que alimentarte bien –<br/>-A-Yao, no debiste – sonriendo mientras recibe la bandeja – ¿y ZiXuan? –<br/>-Mi hermano está estudiando pero me pidió que te dijera que en un par de horas subía para estar contigo –<br/>-Debe estar triste como yo – secando sus ojos – fue mi culpa A-Yao – sintiendo como el beta toma sus manos – Eh –<br/>-No fue tu culpa A-Li, hubo factores que hicieron que esto pasara, no te aflijas podrás tener un bebé ten fe – dando una enorme sonrisa a la omega –<br/>-Gracias A-Yao, espero poder darle un hijo a ZiXuan no quisiera que tuviera que conseguir a una mujer para eso –<br/>-Ya verás que podrás darle un hijo a ZiXuan – no se ha percatado de que Jin ZiXuan ha escuchado a Jiang YanLi hablando – eso de que ZiXuan debería conseguir una mujer para darle un hijo es absurdo A-Li, para eso tendrían que divorciarse y ZiXuan no querrá eso –<br/>-Por supuesto que me niego – entrando en la habitación – A-Li no vuelvas ni siquiera a sugerir algo como eso –<br/>-Pero ZiXuan, si no puedo tener hijos ¿Qué pasará? –<br/>-Podremos tener un hijo ya verás solo deja de pensar en eso – acercándose para abrazar a Jiang YanLi – eres mi omega, mi destinada no me pidas que me aleje de ti – liberando su aroma para tranquilizar a su omega –<br/>-Bien ya que ZiXuan está contigo A-Li, me retiro – saliendo de la habitación, al llegar a la suya se tumba en la cama y revisa su celular – vaya A-Huan ¿con qué ocupado eh? – respondiendo que al menos espera verlo al día siguiente – bien en unos meses tendré que volver a darle algo de bebé a A-Li –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Dando un largo suspiro mientras que reciba el reciente informe junto con su esposo y amigo – nada ChangZe, simplemente Wei Ying no aparece – y notando como el alfa lleva sus manos a su cabeza y empieza a halarse el cabello – halarse el cabello no solucionará nada ChangZe –<br/>-Dime ZiYuan ¡¿Cómo demonios mi hijo no aparece?! Hace cuatro meses que se fue de la mansión de ese imbécil –<br/>-Los investigadores están buscando ChangZe, él no ha vuelto a la universidad ninguno de mis hijos ha sabido de él desde esa noche –<br/>-Mi señora, ChangZe – trayendo consigo una tetera y unas cuantas tazas de té – debemos ser pacientes, además mi señora sabes cómo es A-Ying si no quiere ser encontrado así será, y no debemos olvidar que él ahora no quiere que Lan WangJi y su padre lo encuentre, si mis cuentas no me fallan debe tener cinco meses de embarazo –<br/>- ¡Por eso mismo! Mi hijo está embarazado, sin los cuidados necesarios puede sufrir de complicaciones o mi nieto puede tener algún problema – observando cómo llega Jiang Cheng en compañía de su esposo – si me permiten me retiro, no soporto a nadie de la familia Lan cerca de mí, ZiYuan... –<br/>-Tranquilo, ChangZe debes descansar y tomar tus medicinas; no me hagas obligarte a tomarlas –<br/>-Eres peor que mi madre – sonriendo, se acerca y solo saluda a Jiang Cheng – pero antes de llegar a las escaleras recibe un informe de que Wei Ying ha sido visto en el centro de la ciudad escondido en el departamento de su abogado – A-Ying, espérame yo iré por ti – saliendo sin hacer ruido de la mansión de los Jiang<br/>-Suegro, suegra –<br/>- ¿Qué noticias tienen? – preguntando la matriarca de la familia –<br/>-Nada madre, fuimos a los lugares a los podría ir y nadie ha dado noticia de él, llamé a Wen Ning y su hermana pero ellos tampoco saben y Wen Qing está preocupada –<br/>- ¿Qué sucede A-Cheng? – dado que Jiang Cheng no quiere hablar su esposo es quien decide tomar la palabra<br/>-La doctora Wen nos dijo que Wei Ying solo ha tenido un control prenatal y que las formulas de sus medicamentos y vitaminas para el embarazo terminaron – dejando a todos pasmados – lo último que supieron de él fue que tenía miedo de ir a sus controles o de ir por sus medicinas no quiere que mi hermano o mi padre lo encuentre –<br/>-Es una fortuna que ChangZe no escuchara – mirando hacia las escaleras – él cada día va empeorando si no aparece Wei Ying... –<br/>-Lo, lo sé suegra mi padre... –<br/>- ¡No menciones a ese infeliz en mi casa Lan XiChen! ¿Qué no ves cómo está la situación? Tu padre solo quiere que Wei Ying aborte, y tu hermano –<br/>-Mi hermano ha cambiado, yo lo sé, ha sentido el vínculo con su cachorro –<br/>-Pues debió sentir ese vínculo cuando Wei Ying le dijo de ese cachorro, iré a ver a ChangZe – dando la espalda y alejándose de los presentes – ¿ChangZe? ChangZe ¿en dónde estás? – mirando a todos lados y notando que el alfa no está – ¡no puede ser FengMian! – mientras sale de la habitación para toparse a su esposo, hijo y yerno –<br/>-Mi señora ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>- ¡ChangZe se fue! – dejando a todos pasmados – genial y no tomó su medicina tenemos que encontrarlo –<br/>-Vamos en el auto mi señora-<br/>Mientras en un pequeño departamento, un dulce omega se encuentra esperando por señales de quienes de forma desinteresada lo han tenido escondido en su casa, una pareja de alfas junto con el joven al que han adoptado...<br/>Observando como la puerta se abre y ve al joven entrando con una bolsa de comestibles y otra de una farmacia – ¿Qué haces Xue Yang? –<br/>-Aunque padre me dijo que te vigilara, me di cuenta de que tus vitaminas ya se agotaron y no es por nada pero a ese cachorro que llevas en la panza no le puede pasar nada – dándole a Wei Ying la bolsa con sus vitaminas – Eh... sólo no le digas a papá que tuve que hacer para conseguir las vitaminas –<br/>- ¿Robaste? – viendo como el alfa asienta con su cabeza – pero... –<br/>-La situación lo ameritaba si, no te pongas tan dramático solo no digas nada – viendo como Wei Ying asienta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – oye nada de llanto por favor –<br/>Secando con fuerza sus ojos mientras siente los leves movimientos del bebé – lo, lo siento...pero es que el bebé te está agradeciendo todo Xue Yang, no tienes ninguna obligación con nosotros y aun así –<br/>-Mira Wei Ying, nadie merece lo que te pasó a ti ¿de acuerdo? Eso dijeron mis padres cuando decidieron esconderte, y mira que ha sido difícil ese hombre trajeado y su hijo no dejan de venir preguntando por ti – viendo como Wei Ying se queda pasmado – ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-QingHen y Lan Zhan... – viendo como el otro asienta – ese hombre ¿Qué más quiere? Debería estar arreglando todo para casarse con esa mujer –<br/>-Ni idea, pero tranquilo no dejaré que se te acerquen bien ¿quieres algo de cenar? mis padres no llegan sino hasta dentro de unas horas – Wei Ying asienta mientras revisa las vitaminas, desde ácido fólico, hierro, vitamina C y K y todo el complejo B y en el acto como si hubiesen invocado al diablo – ¿Qué mierda? No pueden ser mis padres, ve y escóndete en mi habitación – Wei Ying asienta y toma sus vitaminas y cualquier cosa que lo delate y se dirige a la habitación del alfa mientras cada vez tocan con más fuerza la puerta – ¡¿Quién demonios toca así?! –<br/>Al abrir la puerta no ve a quienes pensaba que era sino a un hombre de mediana edad, con un rostro que refleja la mayor de las tristezas y una complexión que dice que si está de pie frente a él es por inercia –¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere en mi casa? Mis padres no están así que no puedo dejar entrar extraños –<br/>- ¿Sabes de un omega llamado Wei Ying? – dejando al joven alfa pasmado – por favor dígame ¿conoce a Wei Ying? –<br/>-Podría decir que sí, y a todo esto ¿Qué quiere con él? –<br/>-Por favor déjeme verlo, soy...soy su padre – dejando al alfa totalmente en shock –<br/>- ¿Señor ChangZe? – los dos alfas se asoman y ven a Wei Ying con una expresión de no creerlo – usted...usted acabó de decir –<br/>-No quería tener que decírtelo así, A-Ying –<br/>-Pero, pero usted me dijo que... –<br/>-Tuve que mentirte aunque no quería, lo que más deseaba era estrecharte en mis brazos y llamarte hijo, pero ese infeliz de QingHen te dijo que tanto tu madre como yo te habíamos abandonado, eso era mentira yo nunca supe de tu existencia sino hasta cuatro años después de que nacieras – intentado dar un paso pero se desploma de no ser por Xue Yang habría sufrido un golpe en su cabeza –<br/>- ¡Señor ChangZe! Xue Yang – este asienta y llama a su padre Song Lan quién trabaja como enfermero<br/>Al caer la noche Wei ChangZe despierta y se encuentra rodeado por Song Lan y Wei Ying, mientras que Xiao XingCheng se encarga de preparar la cena para todos y de paso reprender a su hijo por dejar solo a Wei Ying, aunque no sabe que su hijo robó en una farmacia las vitaminas para el omega. – ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Usted no se ha alimentado correctamente, tuvo una deficiencia de azúcar – terminando de colocar un poco de glucosa en la intravenosa del hombre – debe tener más cuidado en su alimentación doctor Wei –<br/>- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntando el omega al hombre y siente en el acto una caricia en su vientre<br/>-Yo estoy bien, esto no me va a matar, más bien yo debería preguntarte eso ¿has comido bien? ¿has tomado tus vitaminas? – viendo como este asienta levemente – deberé decirle a ZiYuan y a FengMian que estás acá –<br/>- ¡No por favor no diga nada! Yo...yo no quiero que me encuentren, además A-Cheng ya está casado con Lan XiChen y ellos – tratando de secar sus ojos pero es inútil – yo no quiero, yo no quiero... –<br/>-Sólo les diré a ellos, está preocupados por ti y por el cachorro –<br/>- ¿Y Lan Zhan? – notando como el mayor frunce el ceño – él... –<br/>-Ese hombre no tiene derechos sobre mi nieto, lo rechazó ¿no? – viendo como Wei Ying asienta mientras su llanto aumenta – descuida no les diré nada a ellos, es más ¿Por qué no te vas conmigo? –<br/>-Eh ¿A dónde? –<br/>-A Alemania, allá podrás terminar tus estudios, podrás tener a tu bebé sin problemas A-Ying mi nieto tiene que nacer sano y no será así mientras te escondas de los Lan –<br/>-Pero...pero –<br/>-Ve con él A-Ying – este se gira y ve a Xiao XingCheng quien llega con una bandeja y a su hijo junto con más alimentos – él tiene razón, puede ser que Zichen te cuide y proporcione los cuidados que necesitas para el cachorro, pero sabes que eso no es suficiente, cuando el cachorro nazca tiene que hacerlo en un hospital ¿Qué mejor que estés con él? Tu padre ¿no querías saber quien era tu padre? Ya lo tienes en frente, acepta su oferta –<br/>-Pero ¿y ustedes? –<br/>-Estaremos bien, mientras nos des novedades tuyas y del cachorro – diciendo Xue Yang mientras sale del lugar –<br/>-Por nosotros nadie de esa familia sabrá de ti – diciendo Song Lan recargado contra la puerta –<br/>-Y bien A-Ying ¿Qué me dices? –<br/>-Sólo quiero despedirme de los Jiang, ellos deben... –<br/>-Cuando mejore iremos para despedirnos de ellos, le diré a ZiYuan que le diga a su hijo que venga solo – viendo como Wei Ying asienta – ahora trata de dormir y come algo mi nieto no puede alterarse, y mañana te llevaré al hospital a hacerte un control – viendo como el omega palidece en el acto, el simple hecho de salir de ese departamento lo aterra – tranquilo me encargaré de que los Lan no sepan nada de esto –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. La partida...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Señor Wei – dando una sonrisa al alfa – perdone por no decirle en dónde estaba su hijo – notando como Wei Ying lo observa – cuando me dijiste tu apellido busque el testamento de tu padre y resulta que había una fotografía tuya –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-Una foto en la que estas con los hijos de ZiYuan y FengMian – sonriendo a su hijo –<br/>-Eso significa que tú –<br/>-Nunca quise abandonarte, yo me enteré de tu existencia años después de que nacieras – sentándose como mucho cuidado en la cama – tú madre me lo dijo a cambio de dinero –<br/>-Mi madre… –<br/>-Tú madre era la mujer que viste una vez gritando como loca en la mansión de los Jiang – viendo el asombro de su hijo – A-Ying ¿Qué me dices? ¿quieres irte conmigo a Alemania? – Wei Ying asienta con su cabeza – bien mañana después de que veas al ginecólogo, preparemos todo –<br/>-Por ahora Dr. Wei usted debe descansar – escuchando varios golpes en la puerta ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? –<br/>-Creo que vienen por mí – sonriendo el alfa convaleciente –<br/>-Eh – observando como entran Jiang FengMian su esposa e hijo – ¿ustedes? –<br/>-Luego me entenderé contigo – pasando de largo y acercándose al alfa – ¡¿es que acaso quieres matarme de la preocupación?! – dando una bofetada al hombre –<br/>-Lo, lo siento ZiYuan, pero me llamaron no podía decirles estaba Lan XiChen en la mansión – sobándose la mejilla y haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño –<br/>-Ni siquiera te tomaste tus medicinas ¿es que acaso eres un niño para comportarte de ese modo? ¡pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje de texto!  -<br/>-Mi señora ChangZe ya entendió ¿verdad? – sonriendo y viendo como el alfa asienta con la cabeza e incremente su puchero – por cierto A-Ying –<br/>-Eh – recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza – ¡oye ¿Por qué fue eso?! – para recibir un abrazo en el acto – yo, yo también te extrañé Cheng –<br/>-Idiota ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste en donde estabas?! – rompiendo en llanto para sorpresa de los presentes –<br/>-Lo siento Cheng, pero no quería que QingHen o Lan Zhan me encontrara – escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro omega –<br/>-No debiste haberte ido de ese modo – acercándose para acariciar la espalda del omega – dinos ¿Cómo has estado? –<br/>-Bien, no he tenido problemas – sonriendo mientras seca sus lágrimas –<br/>-Sí se ha recuperado de su riesgo de aborto – diciendo el alfa joven dejando a los demás pasmados – ¿Qué? –<br/>-A-Yang – diciendo Xiao XingCheng – comió algo en mal estado y estuvo enfermo –<br/>-Pero hay que ser honestos XingCheng, Wei Ying estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé – notando el ceño fruncido de dos alfas –<br/>-Pero ahora ¿Cómo está? –<br/>-Ayer le hice una ecografía y la bebé está perfectamente –<br/>- ¿La bebé? – dejando a Wei ChangZe pasmado – voy a tener una… –<br/>-Una nieta – diciendo Wei ying con una enorme sonrisa y acariciando su vientre – lo único lindo y bueno que me ha dado Lan Zhan será niña –<br/>-Y bien ChangZe ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? –<br/>-Me iré a Alemania con mi hijo – dejando a sus amigos y Jiang Cheng pasmados – tengo mi vida hecha allá, mi hogar mi hospital – mirando a su hijo – además no quiero que Lan WangJi se acerque a mi hijo o a mi nieta –<br/>-Entiendo, entonces ¿Cuándo te irás? –<br/>-Mañana llevaré a Wei Ying al hospital y en la noche nos iremos –<br/>-Bien entonces le avisaré a A-Li para que vea a Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Cómo está A-Li? –<br/>-Triste A-Ying, ella perdió a su hijo – dejando al omega pasmado, si hay persona en el mundo que merece la dicha de ser madre es ella, solo ella –<br/>Ingresando a la habitación – ya llegó el domicilio, ¿quieren pasar a comer? – todos observan al alfa – bueno Wei Ying tenia antojo de rollos de pato y cerdo asado así que… –<br/>-Enseguida iremos A-Yang acomoda todo y si hace falta llama al restaurante nuevamente – viendo como el joven asienta y se retira, bien pasemos a comer –<br/>-Enseguida traeré el plato del Dr. Wei él no se puede mover hasta que se haya terminado la intravenosa –<br/>Todos se dirigen hacia el comedor para compartir un rato, mientras Jiang Cheng se sincera con Wei Ying y le dice que su matrimonio es una farsa que el alfa no lo quiere y sobre todo le dice lo que Lan XiChen hizo la noche de su boda.<br/>-Pero, Cheng ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –<br/>-Porque él puede decir que fue mi culpa dado que mi celo se adelantó – suspirando –<br/>-No es solo por eso ¿verdad? –<br/>- ¿Tan obvio soy? –<br/>-No así me pasa con Lan Zhan – suspirando mientras siente una patada de su bebé – se movió ¡Cheng se movió! – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng y colocándola en su vientre y el omega siente como su sobrina se mueve – normalmente es muy quieta, pero creo que le agradaste – todos observan a los omegas y sonrisas se forman en sus rostros –<br/>-Por su puesto imbécil ¿Qué no ves que tu hija es sensata? –<br/>-Eres cruel A-Cheng – haciendo un puchero mientras su hija se mueve aún más – le agradas –<br/>-Ya lo pude ver idiota – sonriendo mientras disfruta de las patadas de la bebé – por cierto ¿Cómo la llamarás? – todos se giran y miran expectantes esperando la respuesta –<br/>-MeiLing, Wei MeiLing –<br/>-Pero A-Ying – mirando hacia el omega –<br/>-Ella fue la única persona que me trató con cariño en la mansión de los Lan, mi bebé merece llamarse como su abuela – sintiendo como su bebé patea – ¿ven? A ella le gusta su nombre –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿En dónde estabas? – mirando como el omega llega y deja su abrigo en su cama – A-Cheng – <br/>-Que te importa XiChen –<br/>-Me importa porque eres mi esposo, mi omega –<br/>-Tu esposo sí, tu omega deja de decir tantas tonterías – mirando al alfa que apenas tiene su boca abierta – ni siquiera tuviste la intención de marcarme así que eso de que soy tu omega no te queda yo no soy nada tuyo –<br/>- ¡Eres mi esposo! –<br/>- ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡solo estamos casados por un maldito pedazo de papel y por las tres reverencias! – acercándose y tomando al alfa de los hombros – tú solo te casaste conmigo para darle un lugar a tu padre en el ámbito legal, no solo con la boda de Lan WangJi con esa perra –<br/>-Me casé porque en verdad te quiero – recibiendo una cachetada en el acto –<br/>-No lo vuelvas a decir ¡nunca lo vuelvas a decir! Tú no me quieres nunca sentiste nada por mí – con sus ojos ahogándose en llanto –<br/>- A-Cheng yo –<br/>- ¿No es eso lo que querías? Casarte conmigo, para que te alejaras del bastardo de Jin GuangYao –<br/>- ¡Deja de llamarlo así! –<br/>- ¡Solo te estoy recordando lo que ese bastardo es en tú vida! Yo…yo solo soy un cero a la izquierda – dirigiéndose hacia el baño y cerrando la puerta – yo en verdad te quiero XiChen ¿Por qué no lo ves? –<br/>-A-Cheng yo…yo en verdad te quiero ¿Por qué no me crees? – saliendo de la habitación, se topa con su hermano y sale de la mansión, a verse con su amante –<br/>Al día siguiente Wei Ying se dirige hacia el hospital en donde se somete a varios estudios y monitoreos para asegurarse de que su bebé está en buen estado, luego de recibir el visto bueno para poder viajar en avión se dirige hacia el departamento en el que ha estado viviendo, sin notar que un investigador enviando por QingHen-Jun lo ha visto y se dirige a verlo, al llegar a la mansión de los Lan el hombre informa a QingHen y su hermano pero contaban con que Lan Zhan escuchara y ahora que sabe en donde está Wei Ying tiene que darle alcance si no se irá y con él se irá su hijo, pero antes de irse decide dejar encerrados a su padre y tío en el despacho.<br/>- ¿Lan Zhan? – observando como su hijo quita la llave de la puerta y la cierra – ¡Lan Zhan ¿Qué mierda pretendes?! – se acercan a la puerta pero esta está cerrada – ¡Lan WangJi ábreme la puerta ahora mismo! –<br/>-WangJi –<br/>-Hermano –<br/>-Ve, ve y alcánzalo no dejes que se lleve a mi sobrino – dando una sonrisa a su hermano – descuida vete sin problemas yo los dejaré salir después – viendo como Lan Zhan sale corriendo y sube a su auto – al menos tú mereces ser feliz WangJi – mientras escucha los gritos de su padre reclamando que le abran la puerta y de su hermano pidiéndole que se calme –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien ZiYuan, FengMian me agradó mucho verlos espero vayan a Alemania – sonriendo –<br/>-Iremos por supuesto, cuando nazca mi sobrina-nieta – acercándose a Wei Ying – cuídate, Wei Ying y no olvides alimentarte bien y tomar sus medicinas –<br/>-Sí Mad… – observando el rostro de la mujer – lo siento tía –<br/>-Está mucho mejor –<br/>-Espero seas inmensamente feliz A-Ying – abrazando al omega y entregando la manta que le hizo Jiang Cheng y un buso que le compró Jiang YanLi – avísanos cuando nazca mi nieta –<br/>-Lo hace señor Jiang – observando como el hombre frunce el ceño – lo siento tío Jiang –<br/>-Mucho mejor – dando una sonrisa al omega –<br/>Padre e hijo pasan los controles en el aeropuerto y se dirigen a tomar su vuelo privado rumbo a Alemania, Lan Zhan ha llegado al aeropuerto y tiene que correr para alcanzar a Wei Ying, al llegar a la zona de Check in, lo ve y apenas puede creer que los meses hayan pasado Wei Ying se ve hermoso con su vientre agrandado. Aunque su expresión cambia al ver a Wei ChangZe junto a su omega, así que sin perder el tiempo se dirige corriendo pero no cuenta con que la seguridad del aeropuerto lo detuviera.<br/>- ¡Déjeme pasar, Wei Ying, Wei Ying! – mientras los hombres lo toman de los hombros y se lo llevan – ¡no, suéltenme, Wei Ying, Wei Ying! – notando como Wei Ying se gira y lo observa, a su lado está Wei ChangZe observándolo con desprecio – ¡Wei Ying no puedes dejarme! –<br/>-Padre –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres hacer A-Ying? – escuchando los gritos del alfa suplicando a Wei Ying que no se vaya –<br/>-Yo ya no soy el Wei Ying que se enamoró de ese alfa – dando la espalda y caminando hacia el puente que lo conduce a la cabina del avión –<br/>- ¡No Wei Ying, no te vayas Wei Ying perdóname! ¡perdóname! – El alfa observa como el avión cierra su puerta y el avión emprende marcha y con impotencia puede ver como su omega y su hijo se van del país, y probablemente nunca más los volverá a ver –<br/>Al llegar a su hogar Lan Zhan ingresa en su habitación y cae en su cama observando en su mesa la imagen de la ecografía que ha colocado en un marco junto con una foto de Wei Ying, y mientras observa esas fotos sus ojos lo traicionan y derrama lágrimas, de impotencia, de dolor, de culpa; Wei Ying se fue del país y en el aeropuerto no le dijeron el destino del omega.<br/>Mientras que en una habitación un alfa llora por la pérdida de su omega en la otra un alfa y un omega vuelven a tener una discusión, es más esas discusiones se han vuelto comunes en la mansión de la familia Lan y el motivo de la discusión es sencilla Lan XiChen no quiere a su mejor amigo cerca de su esposo.<br/>- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa XiChen?! – tratando de zafarse del alfa – ¡suéltame me estás lastimando! –<br/>- ¡No! ¡no te voy a soltar! ¡¿para qué quieres que te suelte?! ¡es que acaso ¿pretendes irte a ver con Nie MingJue?! –<br/>- ¡Claro que no imbécil, voy a ver a mi hermana! – zafándose del alfa y empujándolo, este se tropieza con la cómoda y todas las cosas caen al suelo – además si me veo con Nie MingJue ¡no es tu problema! –<br/>- ¡Por su puesto que es mi problema eres mi esposo! –<br/>- ¡Solo lo soy porque querían alejarte de ese bastardo! – mirando con odio ala alfa – tú te encargaste de arruinar todo lo que soñaba para nosotros, quería un matrimonio idóneo con hijos… –<br/>-No tendría un hijo contigo – dejando al omega pasmado – el único que llevará a mis hijos será A-Yao, que te quede claro Jiang WanYi –<br/>-Sí me ha quedado claro, acabas de demostrarme que todo lo que yo creía de ti era una farsa, ¡solo eres una cara bonita con una sonrisa de mascara! – saliendo y cerrando de un portazo –<br/>- ¡Jiang Cheng regresa! – mientras sale corriendo, al bajar hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión observa a Jiang Cheng caminando hacia un auto que el mayor reconoce como la limusina de la familia Jin – entonces si me dijiste la verdad – queriendo darse una bofetada por lo que le dijo al omega – soy un imbécil – golpeándose él mismo el rostro –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Nacimiento...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hermana dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – mientras da un enorme abrazo a su querida hermana, que aún se encuentra en cama –<br/>-Un poco mejor A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa a su hermano – ¿y A-Ying? – <br/>-Ya debe estar de camino a Alemania, dijo que cuando llegara nos llamaría – acomodando el cabello de su hermana detrás de su oído – ¿y el pavo real? –<br/>-ZiXuan está en la universidad, pero siempre que sale viene para acá – notando como su hermano gira su rostro – ¿pasa algo A-Cheng? –<br/>-Nada hermana, no quiero atormentarte con mis problemas – sintiendo la suave mano de su hermana en su rostro – hermana –<br/>-No digas eso, eres mi hermano es normal que me preocupe por ti – sonriendo – dime ¿Qué pasa en tu matrimonio? –<br/>-Mi matrimonio es solo un pedazo de papel, XiChen sólo está conmigo para proteger a ese beta que tu cuñado – y hablando del diablo, como si fuera nombrado Jin GuangYao ingresa con dos vasos de jugo – “maldita sea mi suerte” Jin GuangYao –<br/>-Señor Lan – sonriendo mientras entrega los dos vasos de jugo – espero disfruten del jugo por cierto señor Lan envié mis saludos a A-Huan – saliendo de la habitación mientras da una enorme sonrisa – <br/>-Como…lo…odio – recibiendo una caricia de su hermana –<br/>-A-Cheng si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo – sintiendo un abrazo de su hermano el cual rompe en llanto – ya A-Cheng, tranquilo, mamá y papá no sabrán nada a menos que tú quieras decirlo – acariciando la espalda de su hermano con cariño –<br/>-No sabes como lo odio hermana, y como odio a XiChen por haberme hecho esto –<br/>-Pero no estás solamente molesto con ellos ¿verdad? –<br/>-Me odio aún más por seguir queriendo a ese imbécil – alejándose del abrazo de su hermana y secando sus ojos con fuerza – soy patético, si mamá me viera así me daría azotes con Zi Dian – notando la suave risa de su hermana – ¿Por qué te burlas de mí hermana? –<br/>-Por que A-Cheng está enamorado – tomando un pañuelo y secando esos ojos purpura con cariño – no eres patético estás enamorado A-Cheng, trata de arreglar tu matrimonio, no quiero verte triste –<br/>-Mi matrimonio es una farsa, XiChen no me quiere – pensándolo por un segundo aunque… –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa A-Cheng? –<br/>-Estos días ha estado actuando extraño, desde que me he empezado a llevar bien con Nie MingJue –<br/>- ¿El alfa cabeza de la familia Nie? – Jiang Cheng asienta con la cabeza – vaya no sabia que mi hermano pudiera cautivar a alguien con ese carácter – notando el adorable sonrojo de su hermanito – entonces dime A-Cheng ¿crees que son celos? –<br/>-Más bien me ve como una yegua – notando como hermana ladea su cabeza – sí soy como una yegua fina, el jinete no me ve ni me presta atención, ni siquiera me saca del establo, pero cuando alguien decide ponerme atención XiChen se acuerda que existo –<br/>-A-Cheng no es lindo que te compares con un caballo – sonriendo mientras acaricia la cabeza del omega menor – trata de arreglar tu matrimonio, no quiero verte triste –<br/>-Mi matrimonio empezó mal hermana, y no hay que pueda arreglarlo – dejando de lado el jugo –<br/>- ¿No vas a tomar el jugo? –<br/>-No confío en nada que me dé ese bastardo – mirando a su hermana – y deberías no tomar ese jugo –<br/>-A-Cheng, A-Yao se ha portado muy bien conmigo – tomando del jugo – espero que mejores tus problemas, no quiero tener que dividirme entre A-Yao y tú – guiñando el ojo y notando como su hermano hace un puchero – eres tan tierno A-Cheng –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Hermano deberías ir a dormir – observando a su hermano quien se encuentra en la habitación de Wei Ying, abrazado a Mini Lan Zhan – WangJi –<br/>-Wei Ying, se fue –<br/>-Si hermano, se fue y no hay nada que podamos hacer – sentándose al lado de su hermano –<br/>- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –<br/>-WangJi nada puedes hacer, él se fue y se llevó a mi sobrino – sin notar que son escuchados por cierta omega – ¿Por qué no tratas de hace tu vida? –<br/>-Porque Wei Ying es mi vida y mi hijo, mi hijo – escondiendo su rostro en el peluche – <br/>-Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación si padre o tío te encuentran acá no podré defenderte de tu castigo, es un milagro que solo te dieran diez azotes por haberlos dejado encerrados – tomando a su hermano y sacándolo de la habitación, este lleva a Mini Lan Zhan en sus brazos, los otros peluches ya los ha llevado a su habitación claro sin que nadie lo note.<br/>Pero detrás de una puerta sale Wang LingJiao y harta de los rechazos de Lan Zhan está más que decidida, si para que el alfa se olvide del omega y su hijo tiene que hacerlos desaparecer pues eso es lo que hará, así que toma su celular y llama a Wen Chao para que localice a Wei Ying y se lo haga saber de inmediato.<br/>Mientras que Alemania un joven omega se encuentra en su habitación haciendo su nido, aunque es bien sabido que un omega arma su nido con la ropa de su alfa, bueno al no tener al padre de su hija cerca el omega decide usar la ropa de su padre, no por nada el aroma de Wei ChangZe es penetrante y bastará para calmarlo a él y a su hija que aunque sea hija de un Lan se mueve mucho, claro cuando está estresada así que el aroma de su abuelo es suficiente para tranquilizar al feto de siete meses.<br/>-Bienvenido señor Wei ¿Cómo estuvo su día? – recibiendo el abrigo y maletín del hombre mayor –<br/>-Estuvo muy bien gracias por preguntar Erika – dando una sonrisa a la joven beta – ¿y mi hijo? –<br/>-El joven WuXian está en su habitación – llamando así a Wei Ying dado que el omega decidió usar el nombre de su abuelo como nombre de cortesía – cenó todo, tomó sus vitaminas y fue a su habitación – dando una enorme sonrisa a su benefactor – por cierto creo que debe ir a verlo –<br/>- ¿Le sucedió algo, a él a mi nieta? – con la mayor preocupación del mundo –<br/>-Es mejor que vaya usted a verlo señor – dando una suave sonrisa a Wei ChangZe, este sube corriendo y al llegar se topa con una escena de lo más tierna –<br/>- ¿A-Xian? – mirando todo el montón de ropa ¡su ropa! La sucia, la limpia la que está sin planchar y la planchada toda acomodada en sobre la cama – A-Xian sal de ahí – quitando una de las camisas y observando unas mejillas sonrojadas por el calor – hiciste un nido – sonriendo –<br/>-Lo…lo siento papá, pero A-Mei me pateaba mucho y no estaba tranquila con la melodía que le canto así que – saliendo de entre el montón de ropa –<br/>-Es normal que los omegas hagan un nido finalizando el embarazo, aunque a ti te faltan dos meses – sonriendo mientras acaricia el enorme vientre de su hijo – está quieta –<br/>-Eso es porque se durmió con tu aroma – sonriendo –<br/>-Debe ser por eso, en esta etapa necesitas mucho del apoyo de un alfa – besando la frente de su hijo – y bien dime ¿Cómo estuvieron hoy tus clases? –<br/>-Estuvieron bien, Wen Ning casi se desmaya cuando tuvimos que hacer una exploración a la anatomía cardiaca – sonriendo – y tuve que ir a la enfermería –<br/>-Dime ¿Por qué? – sintiendo una patada de su nieta – se movió –<br/>-Es que A-Mei me pateo las costillas me dejó sin aire –<br/>-Es una niña fuerte – sonriendo – se parece a –<br/>-Tiene mucho del lado Lan – acariciando su vientre – Lan Zhan debería estar conmigo – sollozando, su padre se acerca y seca sus lágrimas –<br/>-Pero él no quiso, A-Xian él quiso perderse de este momento, no fue tu culpa – suspirando – bien iré a cambiarme y darme una ducha – enseguida iremos a comprar la cuna de A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Llevaremos la que tiene conejitos? – su padre sonríe y asienta con su cabeza – ¡perfecto entonces me cambiaré! –<br/>-Bien y no olvides darte un masaje en los pechos tienes que hacerlo – notando el terrible sonrojo de su hijo – sabes que no puedo hacerlo yo todo el tiempo, tienes que aprender a hacerlo – sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación –<br/>-Eh… ¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes! – ves A-Mei esto por que tienes que comer leche – cruzando los brazos – esto no me gusta, ¡yo quiero tomar sonrisa del emperador! –<br/>- ¡Hasta que dejes de lactar! – tratando de reprimir su risa, esos momentos son los que más añora el alfa mayor – <br/>Al salir padre e hijo se dirigen hacia el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, al llegar toman rumbo hacia la tienda para bebés más grande en donde Wei Ying queda encantado con una cuna con adorno de conejos en todas partes, hasta un móvil tiene la bendita cuna luego de escogerla y pedir que la lleven a la mansión del prestigioso médico padre e hijo se dirigen a comprar peluches, cientos de peluches para que la pequeña Wei MeiLing tenga para jugar.<br/>Mientras en China un alfa está al borde de la exasperación pues todos los informes de sus investigadores dan una sola respuesta Wei Ying no aparece por ningún lado, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y es sencilla esa razón Wei Ying ante las autoridades alemanas se llaman Wei WuXian y en la universidad  lo conocen así, y Wei ChangZe se encarga de silenciar a todos los enviados de QingHen-Jun el dinero lo compra todo hasta la lealtad de quienes crees que sirven ciegamente.<br/>- ¡Maldita sea! – arrojando en nuevo informe por los aires –<br/>-Hermano tanto estrés no le hace bien a tu corazón – sirviendo un poco de té – ten toma esto, al menos trata de calmarte –<br/>- ¿Calmarme? ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡faltan dos meses para que el bastardo nazca y no sé nada de ese muerto de hambre! –<br/>-Hermano; Wei Ying ya no es un muerto de hambre ¿se te olvida con quién está? – dando un sorbo a su té –<br/>-No me recuerdes que está con ese imbécil de ChangZe – dando un rápido sorbo a su té – tengo que encontrar al bastardo antes de que ese lo reconozca –<br/>-Hermano deberías dejar morir el asunto, WangJi no permitirá que el niño quede como hijo de LingJiao –<br/>- ¡Esto no estaría pasando si no fuera por su culpa! Y por su puesto que en las actas el bastardo aparecerá como hijo de LingJiao –<br/>-Claro si es que yo te lo permito – entrando y detrás de ella una de las sirvientas de la casa –<br/>-Perdón señor pero no pude detenerla –<br/>-Déjala, ahora retírate – la joven hace una reverencia y se retira – Yu ZiYuan, que agradable sorpresa ¿a qué debo el honor? –<br/>-Déjate la formalidad que no te queda – mirando de reojo a Lan QiRen – con que ¿sigues buscando a mi sobrino? Veo que sabes perder el dinero –<br/>-Tú deberías saber en dónde está –<br/>-Claro que lo sé QiRen, pero ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para decirles? – mirando con rabia a los alfas – sólo vine a ver a mi hijo, no creo que tengo que anunciarme para eso ¿o sí? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng llegará de la universidad pronto, así que gustas esperarlo en la sala de visitas –<br/>-Eso haré – dando la espalda a los hombres – sigue soñando QiRen, pero si tengo que usar mi relación con Wen RouHan para evitar que esa perra se acerque a mi nieto tenlo por seguro que eso haré – saliendo con elegancia del despacho –<br/>-Lo había olvidado – dando un suspiro – Wen RouHan le tiene aprecio a esa mujer –<br/>-Hermano es mejor que dejes de insistir con eso – tomando de su té –<br/>-Esta bien, pero no quiere decir que evitaré que ese niño crezca junto a ese muerto de hambre –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Madame Yu que agradable sorpresa – tomando asiento delante de la mujer – ¿Qué la trae a la mansión de mi suegro? –<br/>-Vine a ver a mi hijo – dando un sorbo al vino de arroz que pidió para esperar a Jiang Cheng – y tú Wang LingJiao ¿Qué haces acá? Acaso Wen Chao ¿ya no te sirve? –<br/>-No sé de que habla Madame yo he estado muy ocupada –<br/>-Sí ocupada gastando lo poco que RouHan te da para mantenerte, en hoteles de mala muerte – mirando de reojo al par de alfa que escuchan atentamente – <br/>-Madame, me debe estar confundiendo –<br/>-No, sé muy bien lo que eres o acaso ¿crees que ya olvidé que intentaste seducir a mí esposo? –<br/>-Madame yo… – temblando terriblemente –<br/>-Te atreviste a seducirlo creyendo que FengMian me haría a un lado por ti, es que acaso ¿no te ves en un espejo? – dejando a la mujer en shock – solo eres una bastarda a la que Wen RouHan le tuvo consideración – observando a Jiang Cheng llegar – hasta que llegas ¿en dónde estabas metido? –<br/>-Tuve un examen madre, perdona por no avisarte con tiempo – acercándose para tomar la mano de su madre y besarla mientras esta se pone de pie y lo besa en la frente – ¿te ofrecieron algo? –<br/>-Sí Jiang Cheng y dime ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? – observando a Wang LingJiao – ¿se te perdió algo con mi hijo? –<br/>-No, claro que no Madame – saliendo de la sala lo más rápido que puede, al dirigirse a su habitación recibe una llamada de Wen Chao – dime que tienes algo –<br/>-Sí, está en Alemania en la ciudad de Berlín – sonriendo – ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –<br/>-No dejaré que ese bastardo me quite lo que es mío, ya veré como consigo dinero de parte de mi suegro e iré allá, pero ese bastardo no nacerá tenlo por seguro –<br/>-Bien te deseo suerte, ya después me pagas el favor – colgando la llamada – más te vale que eso te funcione Jiao Jiao –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿En verdad madre? – viendo como ella asienta – ¿Cuándo irán? –<br/>-La próxima semana tu padre está dejando todo listo para ir a Alemania, ya se acerca el día en que mi nieta nazca así que iremos para verla –<br/>-Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo descuidar los estudios –<br/>-Haces bien A-Cheng – acariciando la mejilla de su hijo con cariño – A-Li también dijo lo mismo pero ella tiene que estudiar y atender a su esposo –<br/>-Lo sé madre – dando una sonrisa a la mujer – <br/>-Jiang Cheng, dime ¿Qué pasa en tu matrimonio? – dejando al omega sorprendido – dime soy tu madre –<br/>-Nada madre, los típicos problemas del matrimonio – notando como llega Lan XiChen y se dirige a saludarlos – XiChen –<br/>-Suegra que sorpresa tan agradable – tomando la mano de la mujer y besándola – A-Cheng dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – acercándose para dar un beso en la mejilla del omega –<br/>-Estuvo bien XiChen y tú día qué tal estuvo –<br/>-Me fue bien gracias por preguntar A-Cheng – recordando que hace unas horas se vio nuevamente con su amante y este le ha dado la misma respuesta, no queda embarazado – bien suegra, A-Cheng tengo que irme debo seguir con algunas cosas del trabajo – mientras toma rumbo hacia la habitación –<br/>-Veo que están bien –<br/>-No nos hablamos mucho él llega tarde del trabajo y yo estoy demasiado ocupado con mis estudios –<br/>-Descuida todo en un matrimonio no puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, ten paciencia – viendo como su hijo asienta con la mirada – por cierto ¿vas a enviar algo a ya sabes quién? –<br/>-Sí, espera voy y lo busco a mi habitación – subiendo hacia la habitación, al entrar no ve a XiChen, pero lo escucha en el baño hablando con Jin GuangYao, sintiendo como su corazón se rompe toma el regalo para su sobrina y cierra dando un portazo – eres un maldito XiChen –<br/>Jiang Cheng baja y entrega el paquete a su madre la cual se enternece al ver que es una nueva manta tejida por el omega y un peluche en forma de perro – está hermoso A-Cheng –<br/>-Gracias madre, me esforcé en mis tiempos libres para terminar la manta –<br/>-Bien Jiang Cheng, tengo que irme tu padre y yo tenemos que dejar varias cosas listas antes de irnos para ver a Wei Ying –<br/>-Madre ¿es verdad que ese idiota? –<br/>-Sí, su nombre de cortesía es el nombre de su abuelo y así lo conocen en Alemania, es lo mejor hay que evitar que QingHen-Jun lo encuentre – besando la cabeza de su hijo – cuídate mucho hijo –<br/>-Así lo haré madre – viendo como ella sale escoltada por una empleada de servicio –<br/>-A-Cheng – haciendo que el mencionado se gire y se encuentre con unos ojos llorosos – A-Cheng ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Al menos podrías dejar de restregarme en la cara tu amor por ese bastardo – pasando por su lado – por cierto esta noche iré a la mansión Nie –<br/>- ¿Para qué? –<br/>-Que te importa, confórmate con que te haya avisado –<br/>-No irás –<br/>- ¿Disculpa? –<br/>-Ya te dije que no irás y si tengo que amarrarte a la cama para impedirlo lo haré –<br/>-No me hagas reír, qué ahora porque te están viendo la yegua ¿te pones celoso? –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? –<br/>-Bien lo diré de un modo que lo puedas entender, no me prestas la más mínima atención, pero pobre del que quiera verme o hablarme ¿irónico no? Ya te lo dije iré a la mansión Nie y no podrás impedirlo – siendo tomado del brazo – suéltame –<br/>-Ven a cenar conmigo –<br/>-Eh ¿es qué acaso eres sordo? Ya tengo un compromiso –<br/>-Cancélalo ven a cenar conmigo –<br/>-Lo pensaré – zafándose para ir a la habitación – ir a cenar con XiChen ¡jajajajajaja! Claro XiChen quien te vea dirá que estás celoso, lo siento pero ya tengo un compromiso –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Vamos XiChen para eso me llamas – mientras revisa varios casos pendientes –<br/>-Mejor dime ¿Qué pretendes con A-Cheng? –<br/>-No pretendo nada, es solo amigo de mi hermano y un excelente compañero de bebida –<br/>-Sabes que es menor de edad ¿verdad? –<br/>-Está casado técnicamente en mayor ante la ley, XiChen tú lo engañas en serio ¿crees que tienes el derecho de hacerle una escena de celos? – dejando al alfa pasmado al otro lado de la línea, da un largo suspiro y continua con su plática – ¿Qué quieres que haga? –<br/>-Sólo dile que saldrás con tu hermano inventa algo, por favor MingJue –<br/>-Ya veré que se me ocurre, pero escucha bien Lan XiChen solo lo haré una vez, a ver si así sientas cabeza y te das cuenta del chico maravilloso que tienes por esposo, porque si no prepárate para que te lo roben – colgando la llamada – XiChen reacciona por todos los santos –<br/>Observando como Jiang Cheng ingresa en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos – sucede algo A-Cheng dime –<br/>-Parece que me cancelaron – frunciendo el ceño – y bien ¿A dónde vamos? –<br/>-Llamaré al mejor restaurante y pediré una mesa para esta noche – acercándose para tomar el rostro del omega entre sus manos – vamos a tratar de solucionar esto ¿sí? – siendo alejado con algo de temor – ¿A-Cheng? –<br/>-No te creo, no te creo nada XiChen – dando la espalda al alfa – solo saldré contigo porque no tengo nada más que hacer, yo siempre sabré cual es mi lugar –<br/>-A-Cheng yo… –<br/>-Cállate, bien yo soy solo tu esposo trofeo el que puedes presumir mientras follas al beta bastardo – caminando hacia las escaleras – siempre seré tu esposo trofeo, porque nunca te daré el gusto de estar con ese beta –<br/>Las semanas pasan lentamente mientras que Jiang Cheng trata de mantenerse alejado de su esposo este quiere pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el omega, claro siempre y cuando no se vea con Jin GuangYao.<br/>Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi se dedica a pasar sus días juntos y sobre todo tienen la esperanza de que la omega pueda volver a concebir pronto, mientras que en la mansión Lan todos los preparativos para la boda entre Lan Zhan y Wang LingJiao se llevan a cabo dado que será una boda tradicional oficiada por un monje amigo de la familia y Lan QiRen como juez, pero hace falta cierta omega; Wang LingJiao decidió viajar a Alemania para hacerse cargo del problema que es Wei Ying y su hijo no nacido, porque mientras ese omega y su hijo sigan con vida ella no tendrá el corazón de Lan WangJi o eso cree ella.<br/>Al llegar al hospital universitario de Berlín cuya propiedad es de Wei ChangZe, la mujer puede ver con odio como Wei Ying se lleva la atención de enfermeras alfas, y omegas y de doctores alfas que quieren una relación con el adolescente embarazado, al ver como se aleja de el tumulto de personas ella se acerca y decide que ese es el momento perfecto para deshacerse del omega y de su hija.<br/>-Vaya Wei Ying con qué ahora eres el sirviente de este hospital que bajo has caído – haciendo que el omega se gire y muestre su adorable vientre de ocho meses –<br/>- Vaya con lograste encontrarme LingJiao qué ¿ya eres la esposa de Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Mi futuro esposo está preparando todo para nuestra boda solo que hay un inconveniente – mirando hacia las escaleras que están al lado del omega, se acerca lentamente y toma a Wei Ying de los hombros – ese bastardo no me quitará lo que es mío ¿me escuchaste? ¡nadie me quitará lo que es mío! – empezando a zarandear al omega que trata de evitar que lo empujen <br/>- ¡Suéltame maldita loca! ¡vete con Lan Zhan y su familia déjenme tranquilo! – no se percata pero la mujer lo lleva hacia el borde de las escaleras – ¡que me sueltes te digo! –<br/>- ¡Bien si eso quieres! – soltando y dando un empujón al omega que rueda por las escaleras cayendo en el piso de maternas del hospital –<br/>Un fuerte grito se escuchó por el piso alertando a todos los médicos, enfermeras y demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar, tan fuerte que podía reventar los tímpanos Wang LingJiao miró hacia el piso para encontrarse con la escena que tanto deseaba ver a Wei Ying retorciéndose de dolor en posición fetal, su visión viajo hacia el vientre de Wei Ying y se llenó de regocijo al contemplar una enorme macha roja extendiéndose por el piso del lugar.<br/>-D…duele, por favor…alguien…que…me…ayude – dijo en un balbuceo mientras varios médicos se acercaban a examinarlo y a lo lejos un alfa y una omega llegan y se horrorizan al ver quien está en el suelo – no, no puedes nacer, A-Mei quédate ahí, quédate ahí –<br/>- ¡Espero que ese bastardo no nazca, nadie me quitará lo que es mío, nadie! – mientras sale corriendo del lugar aunque no notó que las cámaras la han filmado –<br/>Jiang FengMian y su esposa se acerca corriendo solo para ver como una camilla lleva hacia cirugía a Wei Ying y su amigo se apresura a llegar hacia el quirófano pero es detenido por sus amigos.<br/>- ¡¿Qué pasó?! –<br/>- ¡No lo sé! Apenas me acaban de llamar, solamente de dijeron que vieron a mi hijo rodar por las escaleras – mientras se acerca a recibir el reporte – ¡cierren el hospital, nadie entra, nadie sale! –<br/>- ¡ChangZe dinos ¿Qué pasa?! –<br/>- ¡Fue una mujer la que empujó a mi hijo! – dejando a los Jiang pasmados – ZiYuan, FengMian tengo que ir a operar a mi hijo –<br/>-Avísanos cualquier cosa – viendo como el alfa asienta y se dirige al quirófano –<br/>-Una mujer ¿eh? FengMian ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –<br/>- ¿La prometida de Lan WangJi? –<br/>-Esa perra está muerta – encajando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei, A-Mei no, no puedes nacer mi papá me va a regañar por no cuidarte por favor quédate ahí – mientras abraza su vientre y observa médicos corriendo de un lado para el otro mientras lo preparan para una cesárea de emergencia – A-Mei – observando a su papá ingresar con un traje estéril – papá perdón yo –<br/>-No hables A-Xian – besando la frente de su hijo – cuando despiertes te prometo que tendrás a tu hija cerca –<br/>- ¿Me lo prometes? –<br/>-Te lo juro – mirando a las enfermeras – bien coloquen la anestesia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Cuando un abuelo conoce a su nieta...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los minutos pasan y Wei ChangZe se encarga de abrir el vientre de su hijo para sacar a su nieta, siempre teniendo especial atención al monitor cardiaco el cual es vigilado arduamente, al poco tiempo logran sacar a una dulce niña que no hace ningún sonido simplemente está callada mientras succiona su mano.<br/>-Signos vitales de mi nieta –<br/>-Frecuencia cardiaca setenta por minutos, frecuencia respiratoria treinta a cuarenta –<br/>-Entonces ¿Por qué no llora? –<br/>-Dr. Wei ¿y si la niña tuvo déficit de oxígeno? – dejando al hombre en shock mientras termina de cocer la herida de su hijo – <br/>-Lleven a mi hijo a recuperación y denme a mi nieta – la enfermera le entrega la bebé que no deja de succionar su mano – A-Mei, por favor llora – la bebé apenas abre sus ojos y sigue succionando su mano – bien ya que lo quisiste así – quitando la mano de la boquita de su nieta la cual empieza a llorar en el acto, haciendo llorar a su abuelo – mi niña ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer con ese lado de los Lan? – entrega a la niña que es metida en una incubadora – llévenla a la UCI y monitoréenla en cuanto mi hijo despierte llévenle a la niña –<br/>La niña es llevada en una incubadora hacia la UCI pediátrica mientras que Wei Ying se encuentra en recuperación, en China no sabe porque pero Lan Zhan siente un terrible presentimiento desde hace unos minutos su pecho arde y un solo pensamiento tiene algo le sucedió a Wei Ying y su hijo. Las horas se hacen eternas para los Jiang y Wei ChangZe quienes esperan porque el omega despierte, la niña ha sido llevada a la habitación de su madre puesto que su abuelo le hizo una promesa a su madre, la niña tiene que estar con mamá en cuanto este despierte.<br/>- ¿Estará bien? – mientras arrulla cierto bulto que no deja de llorar – ya A-Mei deja de llorar, tu madre no quiere despertar –<br/>Dando una enorme sonrisa a su esposa – sabes como es A-Xian, mi señora así que descuida – sonriendo hacia la niña que lo observa y sonríe un poco – tienes la sonrisa de tu madre A-Mei –<br/>-Mi nieta es preciosa, nada menos se esperaba de este abuelo – sonriendo mientras ingresa a la habitación – ¿Qué me dicen ustedes dos? –<br/>-No te des muchos aires ChangZe – observando como Wei Ying abre lentamente sus ojos – Wei Ying ¿Cómo te sientes? –<br/>Wei Ying trata de enfocar su mirada, pero la luz en enceguecedora y el pitido constante de los aparatos no ayudaba a su estado, su corazón latía lentamente sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza lo ultimo que recuerda es haber discutido con esa maldita mujer y luego haber rodado por las escaleras ¡exacto era eso! Su niña debía nacer en noviembre no en octubre, sus dedos se dirigieron rapidamente a su vientre, sí estaba inflamado pero no lo suficiente para tener apenas ocho meses de embarazo, pero luego escucha el llanto, el adorable llanto de un bulto que es cargado y arrullado por Yu ZiYuan.<br/>-Estoy, estoy bien pero mi bebé ¿en dónde está? –<br/>Tomando a la niña en brazos que no ha dejado de llorar – mira A-Xian acá está tu niña, te lo prometí ¿no? Que tendrías a tu niña en cuanto despertaras –<br/>Ayudando al omega a acomodarse un poco – es preciosa tu niña A-Xian – dando una tierna sonrisa al omega –<br/>-Es una fortuna que estés bien ¿tenias que parecerte a tu padre incluso en esto? Tenias que ser un imán para los problemas –<br/>-ZiYuan –<br/>-En fin, bien disfruta de tu hija – viendo que Wei ChangZe entrega a la niña que se calma en el acto – eso era lo que necesitaba, que su madre la arrullara – observando la escena –<br/>-Hola, hola A-Mei, soy tu mamá – tomando la mano de su hija y mirando sus deditos – eres tan chiquita, y adorable – besando la frente de su hija – casi te pierdo A-Mei –<br/>Los ojos del omega se llenan de lágrimas mientras observa a su hija sosteniendo uno de sus dedos, era simplemente perfecta una pequeña niña hecha del más puro jade, con un par de ojitos de color dorado como los de su padre y como todo Lan es tan tranquila pero eso no le quita lo adorable.<br/>-Pero esa mujer ¿en donde está? No, no la quiero cerca de mi hija – aferrándose a su hija con el mayor temor del mundo –<br/>-Tranquilo, el hospital está fuertemente vigilado esa mujer no puede volver a ingresar –<br/>-Descuida A-Xian estaremos pendientes de ti y tu niña – viendo como una enfermera llega –<br/>-Dr. Wei traje la formula para su nieta – dando una sonrisa –<br/>-Gracias – recibiendo el biberón – ve y sigue con tus rondas – notando la sonrisa de la enfermera – bien A-Xian tienes que alimentar a mi nieta ¿quieres intentar darle pecho? – Wei Ying asienta, así que sin perder el tiempo, Yu ZiYuan toma a la niña mientras que el omega descubre su pecho –<br/>Observando como la bebé se pega a su pecho Wei Ying se siente maravillado al ver a su hija con tan buen apetito – creo que tengo mucha leche, aunque me duele –<br/>-Es normal A-Xian – besando la frente de su hijo – bien alimenta a tu hija, ella irá a la incubadora para ser monitoreada durante la noche – Wei Ying asienta con su cabeza, mientras observa a su hija comer –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Recibiendo un reporte en el que le informan que Wei Ying se encuentra en Alemania y que el hijo del omega nació – mira QiRen por fin dieron con ese infeliz de Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué dice el informe? –<br/>-Que dio a luz hace un par de horas – dejando a su hermano pasmado – llama al aeropuerto que tengan listo el avión privado –<br/>-Acaso ¿piensas ir? –<br/>-Por su puesto que iré, ¿crees que voy a permitir que el bastardo crezca lejos de mí? ¡eso nunca! –<br/>-Hermano deberías considerarlo, sabes lo que le puede causar al cachorro el ser separado de su madre –<br/>-No me importa, ese bastardo no será criado por ese muerto de hambre ¡y punto, llama de una vez QiRen! –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro toma el teléfono y llama al aeropuerto para tener listo el avión privado de los Lan, mientras que en su habitación Jiang Cheng recibe la noticia del nacimiento de su sobrina de parte de su madre.<br/>- ¡¿Cómo están?! – sentado en su cama con total expresión de horror –<br/>-Están bien Jiang Cheng, la cesárea fue un éxito la niña nació perfectamente en un momento te envió una foto de ellos –<br/>-Maldito Wei WuXian ¡le dije que si mi sobrina nacía y yo no estaba iba a matarlo! –<br/>-No discutas A-Cheng – diciendo con una sonrisa al celular de su esposa – la niña está dormida y A-Xian también –<br/>-Voy a matarlo de todos modos – viendo como entra Lan XiChen y este lo observa con una sonrisa – madre, padre debo colgar ya la llamada espero me traigan algo de su viaje –<br/>-Bien Jiang Cheng, cuídate mucho más tarde te envió la foto – colgando la llamada, se acerca y toma a Wei Mei y la acuesta en la cuna que está al lado de la camilla – es muy tranquila FengMian –<br/>-Es hija de un Lan – tomando a su esposa por la cintura – bien debemos irnos a descansar hoy ha sido un día bastante agitado –<br/>-Tienes razón FengMian – acercándose para besar la frente de un dormido Wei Ying y de una dulce Wei MeiLing quien succiona su mano – descansen – al salir se topan con una enfermera que entra y al momento saca a la bebé envuelta en una manta hacia las incubadoras –<br/>Durante la noche QingHen-Jun y su hermano toman un vuelo hacia Berlín, mientras se encuentran viajando el alfa mayor solo tiene una intensión ver al bebé recién nacido de Wei Ying y de tener algún parecido con su familia sin importar quien se interponga se llevará al bebé, no le importa que el vinculo entre la madre y su cachorro se haya ya formado, no le importa que al arrebatarle su bebé a Wei Ying pueda generarle una enorme depresión al omega y sobre todo no le importa que su nieto enferme por no sentir el aroma de su madre, no le importa imponer a la mujer que provocó que su nieto naciera antes de tiempo. El vuelo llega a su destino en horas de la mañana y al salir del avión se dirigen a un hotel, reservan dos habitaciones y se encaminan hacia el hospital para encontrar al bebé de Wei Ying<br/>Al saber en dónde se encuentran las dos personas de su interés, QingHen-Jun se dirige junto con su hermano hacia el hospital más grande de Berlín, dado que piensa hacer una sencilla cosa, ver al bebé recién nacido de Wei Ying y de confirmar sus sospechas, de ser ese niño su nieto se lo piensa quitar a la madre, dado que no permitirá que ese niño crezca junto a ese omega muerto de hambre según él, lo que no se imagina es lo que le causará ver a esa bebé...<br/>-Hermano, creo que debes considerar las cosas no puedes hablar enserio – mientras se encuentran caminando por el pasillo de neonatales, y se dirigen exactamente a la zona de los cuneros – hermano –<br/>QiRen ¿crees que voy a permitir que mi nieto crezca al lado de ese muerto de hambre – mientras ignora a todo el personal y se enfoca en una sola cosa, ver al hijo de Wei Ying y de ser su nieto llevárselo en ese mismo momento – además, esto se lo buscó Lan Zhan por creer que permitiría una relación de este tipo, mi hijo ¿involucrado con ese muerto de hambre? ¡nunca permitiré ese absurdo, mucho menos que ese niño crezca lejos de mí! – <br/>–Hermano, sé que en eso tienes razón pero hasta donde supimos por los investigadores Wei Ying, no se encuentra tan desprotegido, deberías saber quién está a cargo de él en estos momentos – llegando a su destino la zona de los cuneros y observan buscando al bebé de menos de diez horas de nacido – hermano – se gira y puede ver a su hermano con sus ojos rojos tratando de controlar su llanto – ¿e...ese es? –<br/>–Es el hijo de Lan Zhan, mi nieto – observando al dulce bebé que mientras los otros bebés lloran o se mueven este pequeñín duerme dulcemente y succiona su mano, como si de ella lograra obtener algo, en el momento en que una enfermera sale del lugar el hombre se le acerca – señorita disculpe, pero...–<br/>–Sí ¿Qué desean saber? –<br/>– El único bebé que duerme ¿Quién es su madre? –<br/>–Ah se refieren a la nieta del señor Wei ChangZe ¿verdad? – los dos hombres asientan impresionados por las palabras – bueno esa niña tan tranquila es hija de Wei Ying, el hijo del señor ChangZe, si me permite tengo que ir por las fórmulas de los bebés y en unos minutos llevaré a la niña para que madre la alimente, es una niña tan tranquila, llegamos a pensar que nació muerta o con algún problema debido al terrible accidente que sufrió su madre, pero nada de eso ella sólo llora cuando tiene que comer cada dos horas, ¿quiénes son ustedes? –<br/>– Nosotros...– sin saber que responder así que optan por decir la verdad esperando que nadie sepa del padre de esa niña – soy el abuelo paterno y él es el tío abuelo de esa niña, señorita ¿es posible entrar unos instantes? –<br/>–Claro, siendo ustedes parientes directos de la bebé tienen acceso, sigan al fondo a la izquierda y allá les darán los trajes estériles, no demoraré mucho así que pueden ver a la niña...enseguida regreso – mientras se aleja en búsqueda el dueño del hospital y abuelo de la niña<br/>AL ingresar a la zona de los cuneros, tanto QingHen-Jun junto con su hermano no pueden dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, si han escuchado ese dicho de "Hijo negado, vivo retrato" esa frase aplicaría a la perfección con la niña que sus ojos observan, todo grita que ella es hija de un miembro de la familia Lan, es más si alguien quisiera dudar de la paternidad, no podría esa niña tiene en todos sus rasgos algo de esa familia, en especial que se comporta del mismo modo tranquilo que su padre y tío cuando nacieron, tanto que se pensó que habían nacido muertos o con algún problema pero nada de eso, aunque en el momento en que el hombre mayor se acerca para tomar a su nieta en brazos...<br/>–No te atrevas a tocar a mi nieta – <br/>–¿Qué haces acá? – observando al hombre que usa una bata de médico – ¡¿Qué demonios haces acá?!<br/>–Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero sería perder el tiempo – acercándose y tomando a la niña en brazos – ven A-Mei, es hora de que tu madre te alimente –<br/>– ¿A-Mei? –<br/>–Claro QiRen, ese es el nombre que mi hijo escogió para su niña mi nieta se llama Wei MeiLing –dejando al alfa mayor pasmando y con un dolor en su pecho aumentado – ¿Qué quieren con mi nieta? Acaso ¿no tuvieron suficiente con que la mujerzuela esa quisiera provocare un aborto a Wei Ying? <br/>–¿Mujerzuela, te refieres a? –<br/>-La mujer que querías para esposa de Lan Zhan, no puedo creerlo un joven bien educado, con principio y ¿comprometido con una mujer como esa? Es que acaso ¿no te bastó con que mi hijo lo rechazara?  En fin, vamos A-Mei – observando como la niña empieza a hacer un puchero, eso significa que es hora de ir con mamá – aléjense de mi hijo, y aléjense de mi nieta...no he olvidado todo lo que su hijo le hizo al mío como tampoco se me olvida que Wei Ying tiene quince años –<br/>–¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡no es posible él! –<br/>–Si te refieres a su edad, sucede que mi hijo cumple en dos días los dieciséis y eso que lo tuviste de criado en tú casa, en fin...bien ya sabes mi hijo es un menor de edad y que el tuyo aunque también menor, jugó del peor modo con él...más te vale no volver a mí hospital, te quiero lejos de mi hijo y de mí nieta y no te atrevas a decirle algo a tu hijo, si tengo que ir a la ruina por evitar que Lan Zhan encuentre a mi hijo lo haré, pero ese infeliz nunca volverá a poner sus manos sobre mi hijo –acurrucando a su nieta que empieza a sollozar –<br/>-Espera –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres QingHen? –<br/>-Se supone esa niña debería nacer en un mes – observando como el llanto de la bebé aumenta –<br/>-Bien ya que quieres saberlo, esa mujerzuela empujó a mi hijo por las escaleras, estuve a punto de perderlos, ya que lo sabes lárgate de mí hospital – mientras da la espalda y se aleja con su nieta en brazos –<br/>–Hermano...–<br/>–Es mejor irnos –sintiendo un leve dolor en su pecho – tendremos que mentirle a Lan Zhan, decir que los investigadores se equivocaron –<br/>–Pero, sabes que él es terco y no descansará hasta que encuentre a Wei Ying y a la niña –<br/>–Prefiero mentirle que verlo preso, debemos volver tengo que hacer algo respecto a ese absurdo matrimonio de mi hijo con esa mujer – con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas –<br/>–Sólo unas palabras de ChangZe ¿te hicieron cambiar? –<br/>–Él no tendría por qué mentirme de ese modo, nunca lo haría...mi hijo, mi nieta ¿Cómo pude pensar a alejarla de su madre? Vámonos hermano – mientras salen y se dirigen al hotel en que se hospedaban, de ese viaje sólo uno de ellos regresaría a China...<br/>Al caer la noche, el patriarca de la familia Lan deja tres cartas a su familia, una para cada uno de sus hijos, y una dirigida a Wei Ying, simplemente pidiendo una disculpa por haber pensado en quitarle a su niña recién nacida...a la mañana siguiente su cuerpo seria encontrado muerto por un infarto o más bien muerto porque por fin su conciencia se manifestó en cuanto vio a esa niña durmiendo y succionando su mano...<br/>Una llamada a la mansión de la familia Lan llega, siendo atendida por su hijo mayor que al escuchar la noticia de que su padre es muerto, deja caer el teléfono y sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas, puede ser que las cosas con su padre no hayan sido las mejores, pero él era su padre, quien le leía cuentos por las noches, quien le enseñó a montar bicicleta y caballo, era quien le decía que todo saldría bien cuando su madre murió, ese mismo que lo obligo a casarse sin amor, pero aunque haya hecho eso mal ese hombre era su padre y ya no volverá a verlo. <br/>-Hermano –<br/>-WangJi, padre se ha ido – dando una sonrisa forzada a su hermano – padre se fue –<br/>- ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Parece que habían dado con Wei Ying, pero se equivocaron – dejando totalmente desilusionado a su hermano – parece que murió de un infarto fulminante –<br/>- ¿Y tío? –<br/>-Él está haciendo toda la gestión para traer el cuerpo de nuestro padre – colocando la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano – WangJi, puede ser que no te llevaras bien con él, pero –<br/>-Era nuestro padre, eso nada lo cambiara – dando un largo suspiro – le daré gusto –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas WangJi? –<br/>-Me casaré con LingJiao, eso era lo que tanto quería nuestro padre – dejando a su hermano pasmado –<br/>-WangJi no tienes por qué hacerlo, no lo hagas simplemente por la memoria de su padre –<br/>-Lo haré, es lo que padre hubiera querido – dando la espalda se dirige a su habitación al llegar, observa la foto y la ecografía de su hijo y sus ojos vuelven a traicionarlo – Wei Ying, tú eres mi omega, pero…pero no volveré a verte –<br/>- ¿Qué te pasa XiChen? – llegando a la mansión y observando a su esposo parado en el vestíbulo – ¿XiChen? –<br/>-A-Cheng, mi padre –<br/>- ¿Qué le pasa al viejo ese ahora? – recibiendo un abrazo en el acto – ¡¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame! –<br/>-Mi padre, falleció – dejando al omega en shock –<br/>-XiChen yo – con temor corresponde el abrazo y siente su camisa siendo mojada por las lágrimas de su esposo – pero ¿Qué le pasó? –<br/>-Un infarto fulminante – afianzando su abrazo – parecía que había dado con Wei Ying, pero fue un error –<br/>-Pero ¿A dónde fue tu padre? –<br/>-A Alemania – Jiang Cheng se queda pasmado y aleja un poco a Lan XiChen – ¿A-Cheng? –<br/>-Pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿dieron con Wei Ying? – viendo como el alfa niega con la cabeza – <br/>-Fue un error en el informe – recibiendo un abrazo – A-Cheng ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Sólo por hoy podemos fingir ser un matrimonio normal – sintiendo como el alfa lo abraza nuevamente –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Extra 7: Secuestro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al poco tiempo MeiLing llega junto con su hermano y al no ver a su madre se dirigen a buscarlo, pero no lo encuentran Yuan empieza a llorar y MeiLing busca desesperadamente a su madre hasta que encuentra la nota y al leerla sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas ella piensa “ese hombre malo lastimará a mi mami ¿Qué debo hacer?”. Totalmente asustada MeiLing decide llamar a la única persona que sabe que puede cuidarlos a ella y a Yuan, así que toma el teléfono de la casa y decide llamar a la mansión de la familia Lan, para que Jiang Cheng vaya por ellos – ¡tío Jiang! –<br/>- ¿A-Mei? ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>- ¡Ese hombre se llevó a mi mami! – llorando mientras tiene a Yuan abrazando su pierna –<br/>-Espera A-Mei no te entiendo nada ¿Qué hombre? – mirando hacia Lan XiChen que apenas se queda observando – explícame ¿Quién se llevó a Wei WuXian? –<br/>- ¡Ese hombre que dice ser mi papá! – llorando –<br/>Tapa con cuidado el auricular del teléfono y observa a su esposo – tú hermano es un imbécil –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿ahora qué hizo WangJi? –<br/>- ¿Qué más hizo? ¡se llevó a Wei WuXian quién sabe a dónde! – volviendo a tomar la llamada – pero A-Mei ¿en dónde está Mo XuanYu? –<br/>-Está en clases, por eso no pudo venir hoy – secando sus ojitos – ese hombre se llevó a mi mami y A-Yuan no dejado de llorar ¿Qué hago tío Jiang? –<br/>-Enseguida voy para allá ten lista una maleta con tu ropa y la de A-Yuan – colgando la llamada – iré por mis sobrinos – siendo tomado de la mano – ¿Qué haces XiChen? No puedo perder el tiempo –<br/>-Te voy a acompañar, en tu estado no es bueno que manejes y por tu cara vas a querer golpear a mi hermano cuando lo veas ¿verdad? –<br/>-Estoy embarazado no enfermo, no necesito que me lleves – acariciando su enorme panza de seis meses –<br/>-Estás estresado y eso no le hace bien al bebé, quieras o no te voy a llevar al hogar de Wei Ying – notando como empieza a llover – mejor prepara una sombrilla iré por las llaves del auto – alejándose del omega que apenas lo observa –<br/>-Ahora resulta que te importa tu hijo, XiChen a otro perro con ese hueso – sintiendo una fuerte patada – sí te entiendo, tú tampoco le crees – acariciando su pancita –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos, Jiang Cheng en compañía de su esposo se dirigen hacia la mansión de Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng se encuentra preocupado dado que dos niños de cinco y tres años solos, con esa terrible lluvia, el omega que ya de por sí esta sensible con su embarazo sienta que sus instintos maternales afloren, puesto que él adora a los dos hijo de su primo.<br/>Llegando a la mansión Jiang Cheng observa como los niños lo esperan en la entrada de la puerta, Wei MeiLing con una sombrilla y A-Yuan aferrado a su pierna mientras sostiene la mariposa de peluche que Lan XiChen le regalara y ambos niños tienen sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar.<br/>-Espérame iré por los niños –<br/>-Te dije que estoy embarazado no enfermo – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Está lloviendo no te voy a dejar salir con esta llu... – viendo como el omega toma la sombrilla y sale del auto – ¡Jiang Cheng! – al llegar a la entrada de la mansión puede observar a los niños aferrados a Jiang Cheng mientras lloran – ya niños no lloren – acercándose para tomar a Yuan en brazos –<br/>-Quiero a mi mami – escondiendo su carita en el pecho del alfa –<br/>-Tío Jiang ese hombre malo se llevó a mi mami –<br/>-Ya A-Mei no llores – secando los ojitos de su sobrina – dime ¿Cómo supiste que ese hombre se llevó a tu madre? –<br/>-Dejó una nota – mostrando un pedazo de papel – ese hombre ¿le hará algo a mi mami? –<br/>-No digas eso A-Mei, ese hombre no lastimará a tu madre – mientras palmea la espalda de Yuan en un intento por que se calme – Shhhh ya A-Yuan tranquilo, tu madre va a volver –<br/>-Mejor vamos a la mansión, mientras Wei WuXian no regrese ustedes se quedarán con nosotros – viendo como el alfa asienta con la cabeza –<br/>-Al llegar a la mansión Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen dejan a los niños con una de las empleadas que se encarga de llevarlos a una habitación de cambiarlos por ropa más seca y caliente y de llevarle algo de comer, aunque Yuan no deja de llorar y de decir que quiere a su madre, mientras que los dos adultos se quedan leyendo la nota que Lan WangJi le dejó a su niña de cinco años, y los dos adultos sienten que Lan WangJi ahora si se ha extralimitado enserio ¡secuestrar al omega y madre de su hija! ¡el alfa ahora su ha perdido el juicio.<br/>A-Mei<br/>Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero me he llevado a tu madre él y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas de que hablar y necesitamos de este tiempo a solas, no te preocupes por él nunca haría nada para lastimarlo…<br/>Cuida de A-Yuan y abrígate bien esta noche parece que habrá lluvia, entiende A-Mei tu madre y yo tenemos que solucionar nuestras diferencias no solo por ti.<br/>Espero que me entiendas y me perdones por hacer las cosas de este modo pero tu madre es terco y no quiere escucharme, tengo que aclararle que hice mal al alejarlos de mí y que ustedes son mi vida, y sobre todo son mi familia espero lo entiendas, eres una niña muy lista.<br/>Tu padre...<br/>-Tu hermano es un idiota XiChen – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Bueno A-Cheng ¿Qué te puedo decir? WangJi quiere que Wei Ying lo escuche pero él es terco y no quiere hablar con mi hermano –<br/>- ¡Pero está mal que haga las cosas de ese modo! – golpeando sus piernas con fuerza – puede ser que A-Mei sea lista, pero no deja de ser una niña, ¡¿Cómo puede decirle que cuide de un bebé de tres años?! – resoplando mientras acomoda su cabello – iré con ellos, tengo que ver como hago que maten el tiempo mientras ese par decide aparecer – sintiendo como el alfa toma su mano – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Pasar el tiempo contigo y nuestro hijo –<br/>-Deja de hablar patrañas XiChen este niño no es tuyo – zafándose del alfa – eso me dijiste ¿no? Que buscara al padre del bastardo que espero – caminando hacia las escaleras –<br/>- "Genial yo y mi gran boca" ¡A-Cheng! – viendo como el omega sube lentamente las escaleras, cuando lo ha perdido de vista se da así mismo una bofetada – A-Cheng ¿Por qué no me crees? Lo dije sin pensar, además se suponía que debiste quedar estéril con todos los anticonceptivos que te daba<br/>En la habitación de Jiang Cheng, él se encuentra arrullando a Wei Yuan quien se ha quedado dormido agotado de tanto llorar y llamar a Wei WuXian, mientras que Wei Mei se encuentra a su lado dibujando en su cuaderno mientras sus ojitos derraman lágrimas, mientras en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad un alfa observa a un omega que se encuentra inconsciente, y está amordazado, la verdad no quería llegar a ese extremo, pero Wei Ying es en verdad terco y no quiere saber nada de él, así que tuvo que hacerlo del modo difícil y secuestrar al omega de sus sueños para así tener tiempo para hablar y aclarar las cosas, tiene que decirle que lo buscó desde que él huyera de su casa, pero que si desistió de su búsqueda fue por la carta de su padre, esa maldita carta que le decía que su hijo era muerto y que fue un niño no una preciosa niña.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Cartas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cuerpo de QingHen-Jun llega y se dirige hacia la mansión de su familia para ser velado, según el informe de la autopsia el hombre murió por un ataque cardiaco fulminante, mientras sus hijo esperan por su llegada, QiRen entrega las cartas a cada uno de ellos la otra la dejó en manos de Wei ChangZe<br/>- ¿Qué haces en mi casa QiRen? –<br/>-No vine por gusto ChangZe – notando que el alfa lleva un maletín listo – ¿vas al hospital? –<br/>-Que te importa – viendo como el alfa le extiende un sobre – ¿Qué es eso? –<br/>-Es una carta de mi hermano para Wei Ying –<br/>-No le daré nada de ese hombre a mi hijo – tratando de salir pero su paso es frenado – déjame pasar –<br/>-ChangZe mi hermano falleció anoche – dejando a Wei ChangZe en shock, apenas unas horas antes los había corrido de su hospital – por favor dale esa carta a ese niño – empujando la carta contra el pecho del alfa, luego de eso se aleja lentamente –<br/>Luego de dar esa carta Lan QiRen toma el vuelo de vuelta a China dado que tiene que acompañar a sus sobrinos y sobre todo tiene que darles las cartas que su padre les ha dejado.<br/>Al llegar es recibido por Lan XiChen y Jiang Cheng, Lan Zhan se encuentra en su trabajo explicando que durante unos días no podrá asistir debido al periodo de luto y a su futura boda, Wang LingJiao está encantada por la noticia, cree que su plan funciono pero lo que no sabe es que si Lan Zhan se le ocurre abrir la carta de su padre el alfa dejará salir su peor lado, al caer la noche Lan XiChen se encuentra en su habitación leyendo la carta que su padre le ha dejado…<br/>Para mi primogénito, Lan Huan<br/>Quiero decirte que desde que naciste fuiste el mejor regalo de tu madre, éramos jóvenes y torpes, nos casamos sin el consentimiento de mis padres, pero el amor por ella fue lo que me impulsó a seguir, y tener con ella dos hijos maravillosos, quiero decirte que intenté ser un padre, no como lo fue su abuelo conmigo, pero si al menos colmarlos de mucho amor y cariño.<br/>Qué irónico, lo menos que te di fue amor y cariño, te até a un matrimonio sin amor porque quería unirte a tu destinado, A-Huan desde que conocemos a los Jiang pude ver que ese niño era tu destinado, te arrastré a un matrimonio porque sé que al lado de ese beta no serás feliz.<br/>A-Huan, por favor perdóname por no hacer las cosas bien contigo y tu hermano intenté ser un padre, pero fue todo lo contrario, eres mi orgullo mi hijo amado tú eres el mejor regalo que MeiLing pudo haberme dado.<br/>Sé feliz y trata de arreglar tu matrimonio, no quiero que mi hijo llegue a sufrir cuando su omega lo rechace <br/>Tu padre…<br/>- ¿Qué te pasa XiChen? – acercándose para ponerse a la altura de su esposo – ¿estás bien? –<br/>-Estoy bien A-Cheng – acariciando la mejilla de Jiang Cheng – luego de que pase el luto ¿quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – dando una sonrisa a su esposo –<br/>-Esta bien, mientras no tenga algún compromiso – viendo la carta – ¿y ese papel? –<br/>-Es solo eso un papel – sonriendo se pone de pie y lo guarda en su mesa de noche – ¿ya llegaron todos? –<br/>-Mi hermana y el pavo real acaban de llegar, mis padres vienen en camino aunque dijeron que tal vez no alcancen a llegar esta noche los Jin están esperando por ti y Lan WangJi – secando una lágrima traicionera – Nie MingJue y su hermano deben de estar por llegar –<br/>-Gracias por todo A-Cheng – tomando las mejillas del joven y besando su frente – me gusta cuando te sonrojas – viendo el terrible sonrojo en las mejillas del omega – te ves lindo –<br/>-No seas ridículo – saliendo de la habitación – será mejor que le digas a tu futura cuñada que se comporte<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Terminando de leer la carta y dejándola caer sobre su regazo, Wei Ying observa hacia la cuna y ve a su hija dormida y succionado su mano, es un tierno habito que tiene su niña – A-Mei, tu abuelo te dejó, se fue… –<br/>- ¡¿Qué quería ese hombre papá?! –<br/>-A-Xian cálmate estás asustando a la niña – mientras observa que Wei Mei llora desesperadamente –<br/>-Papá, ese hombre vino, me encontró ¡algo quiere hacerle a mi hija! – con sus ojos derramando lágrimas – no puedo seguir más tiempo acá –<br/>-Por supuesto que te quedarás, tienes una operación que no ha sanado – observando a su hijo – además ¿crees que te voy a dejar solo? –<br/>-Pero – recibiendo un beso en la frente y sintiendo como su padre coloca la carta en sus manos – Eh –<br/>-Ese hombre no volverá a buscarte – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – dejando a la niña en su cuna y se dispone a leer la carta –<br/>Wei Ying<br/>Sé que no tengo derecho a escribirte, más aun con las intenciones que tenia para contigo y tu hija, por favor perdóname, perdona el que te tratara como un sirviente cuando lo único que querías era una familia no te permití disfrutar de una infancia al lado de mis hijos, y siempre que te recriminé el que vivías en mi casa por caridad de mi parte.<br/>Vi a tu niña, y es preciosa digna de portar los genes Lan, seguramente será una alfa, es la viva imagen mi Lan Zhan cuando era bebé, Wei Ying perdóname por haber pensado siquiera en separarte de tu hija, me he dado cuenta tan tarde de que eres el omega de mi hijo, su destinado y quise alejarlos desde que te dije que eras un sirviente en mi casa.<br/>Descuida, Lan Zhan no sabrá en donde estás, ni mucho menos sabrá de mi nieta es lo menos que puedo hacer dado que por mi culpa mi hijo los rechazó en primer lugar, cuida a esa niña y con lo ultimo que me queda te pido que algún día me perdones, no por ti sino por que necesito descansar en paz.<br/>Lan QingHen<br/>-A-Mei tu abuelo se fue, te dejó – acariciando los dulces mofletes mientras sus ojos derraman lágrimas – ese viejo, tuvo que verte para cambiar de parecer – escuchando como su hija estornuda – salud preciosa –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-WangJi, debes reconsiderar lo que estás pensando en verdad ¿quieres hacerlo? –<br/>-Eso le hubiera agradado a nuestro padre – mirando hacia el ataúd – he tomado una decisión –<br/>-WangJi – recibiendo una mirada muy seria de parte de su hermano – bien como digas – encaminándose hacia Jiang Cheng pero es frenado por su amante – ¿sucede algo A-Yao? –<br/>-Sí, sucede que te extraño y mucho A-Huan –<br/>-A-Yao por favor estamos en el velorio de mi padre –<br/>- ¿Le vas a tener consideración después de lo que te hizo? – arqueando una ceja –<br/>-Le tengo respeto porque es mi padre, A-Yao si quieres podemos vernos después – <br/>-Bien pero recuerda fuiste tú el que lo dijo – encaminándose hacia su familia mientras que Jiang Cheng lo observa con cara de querer matarlo –<br/>-Puedes por lo menos respetar que tu padre está acá –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Siempre tengo que olvidar que yo soy el tercero en esto – alejándose para ir con su hermana y cuñado y observa como Lan XiChen llama a Jin GuangYao – yo siempre seré el tercero –<br/>- ¿Dijiste algo A-Cheng? –<br/>-Nada hermana y bien dime ¿Cuándo les dirás a nuestros padres y a tus suegros? –<br/>-Pensaba decirles cuando volvieran de Alemania, pero ahora dado que mi suegro tenia negocios con los Lan tal vez haga un poco de luto –<br/>- ¿De que hablan ustedes? – abrazando a la omega y tocando su vientre –<br/>-De que tenemos que esperar para decirle a nuestros padres – sonriendo –<br/>-Solo unos días A-Li o mi madre me mata por no decirle – sonriendo mientras besa la mejilla de la joven –<br/> .<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Esa noche en la mansión de los Jin, Jiang YanLi se prepara para dar a sus suegros la noticia de que de nuevo está en espera, pero no saben que ese bebé no verá la luz.<br/>-Bien suegros, madre padre – dando una enorme sonrisa mientras Jin ZiXuan la abraza por la cintura – ZiXuan y yo queremos decirles que estoy de nuevo embarazada – viendo como sus suegros quedan boquiabiertos, en verdad le ha rendido a su hijo – ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Nada querida – tomando las manos de su nuera y apretándolas con fuerza – estoy feliz, simplemente es eso –<br/>-Madame usted si que sabe expresar emociones – acercándose para palmear la espalda de su hijo – buen trabajo ZiXuan –<br/>-Hermano, cuñada los felicito – dando una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que destapa una botella de vino – creo que debemos celebrar por el nuevo integrante, pero para mi cuñada creo que traeré un poco de zumo de limón con agua mineral ella no puede beber –<br/>-Te lo agradezco A-Yao –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos, todos celebran la llegada del nuevo bebé mientras tanto un beta observa y siente un poco de pena por la pareja dado que en minutos ese hijo se va a perder.<br/>-ZiXuan – llevándose la mano a su vientre – ¡ZiXuan! –<br/>- ¡A-Li ¿Qué te ocurre?! – viendo como sale sangre por las piernas del omega – ¡no puede ser no de nuevo! ¡madre, padre! – tomando a Jiang YanLi en brazos mientras sus padres y suegros salen – ¡tengo que llevar a A-Li al hospital! –<br/>- ¡Vamos entonces! – saliendo para tener el auto de la familia listo –<br/>Y aunque los médicos batallan contra el sangrado y las contracciones Jiang YanLi volvió a perder a su bebé lo cual es un golpe terrible para ella como para Jin ZiXuan que siente que debió haber hecho algo terrible en su anterior vida como para ser castigado de ese modo.<br/>-Pero ¿Cómo fue posible que volviera a perder la criatura? - diciendo la omega al ver a su hija devastada por segunda vez - doctor ¿Qué sucede? -<br/>-Madame, algo sucede con la joven su cuerpo simplemente no mantiene los embarazos -<br/>-No, son patrañas ¡algo debió pasarle! ¡investigue maldita sea para eso es médico! -<br/>-ZiXuan cálmate - diciendo el alfa de la familia Jiang - mi señora - observando a Madame Yu -<br/>-Lo llamaré le diré que es una emergencia - tomando su celular y llamando a Wei ChangZe -<br/>-Pero él debe estar con A-Xian -<br/>-Esperemos que no dude en ayudarnos - dando una sonrisa a su hija y viendo como Madame Yu corta la llamada - te dijo algo -<br/>-Dice que está ayudando a Wei Ying con su hija, pero no dudará en venir en cuanto pueda -<br/>-Bien démosle tiempo para que deje todo listo -<br/>-ZiXuan yo, yo... -<br/>-No A-Li no me vuelvas a decir que consiga a otra mujer para darme hijos ¿entendiste? Tú serás la madre de mis hijos<br/>-Pero, pero -<br/>- ¡Pero nada! - utilizando su voz de alfa para someter a Jiang YanLi, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar - A-Li no, no llores - intenta acercarse a ella, pero ella en el acto se aleja de él - A-Li -<br/>-Mejor déjala sola, la asustaste Jin ZiXuan - diciendo el alfa de la familia y viendo como su hija esconde su rostro en el pecho de su madre y llora desesperadamente<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Las semanas pasaron, y el con ellas la tristeza de Jiang YanLi por su nuevo aborto, Wei ChangZe desde Alemania le indica que medicamentos que terapias puede hacer para fortalecer su útero y así logar mantener los embarazos.<br/>El día de la boda del alfa menor de la familia Lan llega y mientras este se encuentra colocándose su túnica por accidente tropieza con un pequeño cofre y de este sale la carta que su padre le dejara así que antes de casarse toma la decisión de leer la carta sin saber lo que las palabras de su padre harán en él.<br/>A mi segundo hijo, Lan Zhan<br/>Quiero pedirte perdón por no ser un padre, por no haberte apoyado ni haberte escuchado, cometí demasiados errores en mi afán de que ustedes no cometieran la misma imprudencia que yo, pensarás ¿Qué pude haber hecho yo? Siendo la imagen de la perfección. Hijo mío lo que hice fue algo similar a lo que tú hiciste me enamoré de alguien que no era de mi clase social y casarme con ella sin el consentimiento de mis padres, aunque luego la aceptaron luego del nacimiento de Lan Huan, me volví alguien que quería la perfección en sus hijos sin pensar en lo que causaría por mis acciones.<br/>Solo mira a tu hermano lo hice casar sin amor para alejarlo de alguien que ama pero lo hice porque sé que al lado de ese beta no le irá bien, y a ti te amarré a una mujer que no vale la pena, que es vulgar y no respeta nada ni nadie.<br/>Lan Zhan quiero que sepas que si encontré a Wei Ying, estaba recuperándose de una cesárea a la que fue sometido luego de que Wang LingJiao lo empujara de unas escaleras, lamentablemente mi nieto no logró sobrevivir, hijo mío perdona tener que decirte esto por este medio, pero siento que ya no te podré volver a ver.<br/>Haz tu vida, pero no la hagas al lado de esa mujer, y una vez más quiero pedirte perdón pues ahora me he dado cuenta y muy tarde de que Wei Ying era tu destinado y por mí, no solo lo has perdido a él sino a mi nieto, el bebé era niño…<br/>Tu padre…<br/>Lan Zhan deja caer la carta y su mirada se dirige a su mesa de noche en donde la fotografía de Wei Ying y la ecografía de su hijo se encuentran, “no…no puede ser” piensa el alfa, su hijo, su hijo está muerto y era un niño, un niño perdió lo único que lo ataba a Wei Ying, perdió a su hijo y todo por la obra de la mujer con la que está a punto de casarse.<br/>La ira invade al alfa, sus pupilas se dilatan y contraen el color de sus ojos parece haber cambiado puesto que se ve negros, los colmillos que caracterizan a un alfa aparece, tiene sed de venganza, sed de sangre y una omega será quien pague por el dolor causado a su destinado, así que eso era lo que sentía, eso era el dolor en su pecho de hace unos meses, no estuvo allí, no estuvo para proteger a su omega y su cachorro ¡¿Qué clase de alfa era?! No pudo proteger a los que amaba ¿Qué clase de persona es? ¿casarse con la mujer que asesino a su hijo? ¡por su puesto que no! Esa mujer pagará con sangre el haber lastimado a un cachorro indefenso, pagará por haber apagado una inocente luz, una dulce luz que nunca tuvo culpa alguna, nadie tenia porque pagar los errores del alfa nadie mucho menos su hijo.<br/>Las feromonas invaden el lugar el característico e irresistible aroma de Lan WangJi es cambiado por uno más penetrante, menos atrayente y totalmente hostil, el alfa interno de menor de los Lan clama por sangre, clama por venganza y eso es lo que tendrá; Wang LingJiao conocerá a un alfa de verdad.<br/>Un alfa ingresa en una habitación, asustando a la omega que está terminado de colocarse el velo sobre su cabeza – Lan Zhan ¿Qué haces acá? Se supone no debemos vernos antes de la ceremonia –<br/>-Tú, lastimaste a Wei Ying – dejando a la mujer en shock ¡¿Cómo demonios lo supo?! – lastimaste a mi hijo y ocasionaste su muerte –<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan eso no es verdad ¡no es verdad! Además ese bastardo posiblemente era de otro ¿no lo crees? ¡lo que hice fue defender lo mío! – intenta ir hacia la puerta pero Lan Zhan rapidamente la toma y la arroja con violencia – ¡Lan Zhan detente! –<br/>-No, lastimaste a mi omega y mi cachorro – usando su voz de mando para someter a la omega que intenta no agachar la cabeza –<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan ¡por favor que alguien me ayude! – recibiendo un par de golpes que la hacen caer –<br/>De inmediato entran Lan QiRen y Lan XiChen y observan la escena Lan WangJi se encuentra estrangulando a la mujer que sangra por su nariz y labios, sus pómulos están en terribles condiciones y sus ojos están amoratados <br/>- ¡Hermano detente! – tomando a su hermano y liberando su aroma para tratar de someterlo – ¡tranquilízate WangJi! –<br/>-Ella, ella – con el deseo de terminar con la mujer que es auxiliada por QiRen – ¡ella asesino a mi hijo! –<br/>-WangJi ¿Quién te dijo eso? – mientras resguarda a loa mujer con su cuerpo, notando como la omega tiembla y llora –<br/>-Mi padre me dejó una carta – dejando a los tres pasmados – me dijo lo que hizo esa maldita, ¡empujaste a Wei Ying de unas escaleras! –<br/>- ¡Te dije que solo cuidaba lo mío! ¡ese bastardo no me iba a quitar nada! – Lan Zhan se zafa de su hermano y hace a un lado a su tío para arremeter nuevamente contra la omega – ¡ayúdenme! –<br/>- ¡WangJi detente! – siendo alejado nuevamente por su hermano – tío pero tu me dijiste que no dieron con Wei Ying –<br/>-No sé porque mi hermano hizo esto – frenando el pecho de su sobrino – pero es verdad XiChen el hijo de WangJi nació muerto – notando como los ojos de su sobrino derraman lágrimas –<br/>-No me voy a casar – dando la espalda a la mujer –<br/>- ¡No me puedes dejar plantada! –<br/>-Por supuesto que puedo, no me casaré con una asesina ¡la asesina de mi hijo! – saliendo mientras da un portazo –<br/>-Señor QiRen por favor – mientras trata de acomodar su cabello – hable con su sobrino –<br/>-Tienes una hora para irte de esta casa antes de que te mande a sacar a patadas – saliendo –<br/>-Cuñado –<br/>-No me llames así, no somos nada asesina y ya escuchaste una hora – saliendo detrás de su tío – avisaré a los invitados que esto se cancela –<br/>-Perfecto iré a ver a WangJi –<br/>-No por favor ¡no me hagan esto! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – mientras se jala el cabello y arroja todo por los aires – ¡Lan Zhan no puedes dejarme! –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Celos y Heridas...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Debido a varios inconvenientes la boda de mi hermano se cancela – escuchando los rumores de todos los invitados, y puede observar como Wen RouHan se acerca a él – señor Wen –<br/>-Dime algo muchacho ¿Qué sucedió? –<br/>-Mi hermano se enteró de varias cosas que hizo su sobrina – notando como el hombre frunce ligeramente el ceño – si gusta podemos ir al despacho y hablar con más propiedad – viendo como la mujer baja hecha un desastre, pero no alcanza a bajar las escaleras puesto que Madame Yu le cierra el paso – señor Wen si me permite tengo que evitar que mi suegra termine presa –<br/>-Concuerdo contigo – acercándose para colocarse al lado de la omega – Madame, recuerde quién es usted y quien es esta –<br/>-Tío…yo…por favor…ayúdeme – temblando al ver a la omega y la mirada de esta le dice mucho “estás muerta” –<br/>Dando un suspiro, toma a la mujer de la mano – XiChen, Madame por favor vengan conmigo al despacho, es hora de que mi querida sobrina nos aclare ciertas cosas ¿verdad Jiao Jiao? – sintiendo el terrible temblor en la mano de la omega – XiChen llama a tu esposo, o bien a tu suegro porque yo solo no podré controlar a Madame Yu –<br/>-Por su puesto señor Wen –<br/>La mujer es conducida hacia el despacho de los Lan, mientras que QiRen se encarga de atender a los invitados y despedirlos como corresponde, en el estudio una mujer es violentamente golpeada como si los golpes de Lan WangJi no hubieran sido suficientes, tanto que fue un milagro que cuatro hombres lograran separar a la omega de Jiang FengMian, en su habitación Lan WangJi se encuentra llorando silenciosamente la muerte de su hijo, lo rechazó cuando supo que venía al mundo, permitió que Wei Ying se fuera a enfrentarse a una sociedad desconsiderada con los omegas, y cuando este encuentra la seguridad que su padre le proporcionaba una mujer le arrebató al pequeño cachorro que esperaba, vaya alfa que resultó ser.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡Por favor ya basta Madame Yu no siga! – mientras es terriblemente golpeada y puede apreciar como los dos alfas y el omega tratan de alejar a Madame Yu de ella – ¡ayúdenme por favor, me quiere matar! –<br/>Siendo tomada de la cintura por su esposo, este la logra alejar y su hijo se interpone en medio de las dos mujeres – suéltame FengMian, ¡ella asesinó a mi nieto! ¡esto no se quedará así! –<br/>-Mi señora por favor cálmese – afianzando su abrazo – no olvides que eres una dama ante todo –<br/>-Tío por favor ayúdeme – siendo levantada y arrojada con violencia hacia el sofá – ¡tío! –<br/>-Te conseguí un matrimonio con Lan WangJi porque pensé que cambiarias, que no serias como la perra de tu madre – dejando a la mujer pasmada – pero no solo faltaste al respeto a la casa que te dio de comer durante tres años, te revuelcas hasta con mi hijo – notando como la mujer niega y sigue llorando, mientras trata de limpiar su nariz que sangra – ¡te atreviste a lastimar al hijo de Wei ChangZe y provocarle un aborto! ¡¿en qué mierda pensabas!? –<br/>-Yo, yo ¡yo solo estaba cuidando lo mío! ¡ese omega de mierda y su bastardo no me quitarían lo que es mío! – Madame Yu se zafa de su agarre y la cachetea un par de veces – ¡ya basta! – tanto como Jiang FengMian y Jiang Cheng deben alejar a la mujer – tío yo, yo –<br/>Se acerca a la mujer y la toma del mentón – ¿crees que no sé que abortaste un hijo? ¿tan idiota me crees? –<br/>-Tío por favor –<br/>-Por consideración a tu padre que fue un leal servidor mío, te llevaré a que traten tus heridas – la mujer niega con la cabeza ya sabe lo que le espera – ¿quieres seguir con una vida de lujos? Bien pues ahora serás sirvienta en la casa de mi hijo mayor –<br/>- ¡No por favor, tío todo menos eso! –<br/>- Cállate – la mujer sorbe su nariz y asienta con su cabeza – es para que aprendas un poco de humildad, aunque siendo como tu madre lo dudo, y espero que no te atrevas a seducir a mi Wen Xu, porque él está casado con una alfa y ella sabe defender su hogar ¿entendiste? – la omega asienta con la cabeza – bien nos vamos ahora mismo –<br/>-Espero no tener que toparme de nuevo contigo, maldita perra – se acerca y toma a la mujer del cabello – te creías muy superior a los demás ¿quieres saber sobre superioridad? Yo soy superior, tú eres inferior, no le llegas a los talones a Wei Ying – arrojando a la mujer contra el suelo – vámonos FengMian, y espero Wen RouHan que esa mujer no vuelva a ser vista –<br/>-Me encargaré de que mi hijo la mantenga ocupada, la mansión de Wen Xu tiene caballos creo que debería ponerla a trabajar con ellos – dando una sonrisa maliciosa hacia la joven –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lan QiRen entra en la habitación de Lan WangJi y observa a su sobrino abrazando el peluche de conejito que lleva una cinta roja mientras llora en silencio – WangJi ¿estás bien? –<br/>-No tío, mi hijo, mi hijo – sintiendo como su tío se acerca y coloca su mano en su hombro – Wei Ying perdió al bebé por mi culpa –<br/>-WangJi no fue tu culpa, no sabemos como esa mujer dio con ese muchacho “WangJi si supieras, tu niña es preciosa es idéntica a ti” trata de calmarte –<br/>-No puedo tío – afianzando su abrazo al peluche –<br/>-WangJi, sólo ten paciencia Wei Ying seguramente volverá y tal vez, solo tal vez puedan arreglar este problema –<br/>-Wei Ying me odia tío –<br/>-No lo creo, solo debe estar dolido pero no ha dejado de amarte – palmeando el hombro de su sobrino – traeré un té que te ayude a dormir – saliendo de la habitación – hermano te aseguraste de que Lan Zhan no busque a su hija –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Lo único sensato que ha hecho tu hermano es cancelar esa boda – mientras suelta el nudo de su corbata –<br/>-Lo mismo pienso A-Cheng – mientras se encuentra sentado en su cama mirando algunos de sus casos – ¿Qué harás estas noche? –<br/>-Estudiar tengo tres exámenes mañana – mientras suelta su cabello que cae con gracia hasta su espalda baja –<br/>-Deberías dejarte el cabello suelto, te ves hermoso de ese modo – notando como las mejillas del omega se sonrojan – <br/>-Lo siento pero no lo haré, es molesto llevarlo suelto –<br/>-Entonces ¿Por qué no te lo cortas? –<br/>-Porque simplemente el cabello corto no va conmigo – bien iré al centro comercial –<br/>-Dijiste que tenías que estudiar –<br/>-Exacto, iré al centro comercial con HuaiSang y su hermano, luego de ir allá iremos a la mansión Nie – notando como la expresión del alfa se ensombrece – ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Iré contigo al centro comercial –<br/>-No hace falta XiChen, no te necesito, si MingJue viene con nosotros es porque tiene que cuidar de que su hermano no coquetee con alguien –<br/>-Él va por ti – notando como Jiang Cheng lo observa como si estuviera loco – ¡él va porque eres un omega! –<br/>- ¡¿y qué tiene que ver que sea omega?! –<br/>- ¡Que eres mi omega! –  tomando a Jiang Cheng con fuerza – ¡entiéndelo eres mí omega! –<br/>- ¡Yo no soy tu omega! ¡no tengo tu marca, tú me engañas! ¡no me vengas con esas escenas de celos! ¡yo no soy nada tu…! – sin terminar la frase puesto que el alfa lo ha besado –<br/>Separando sus labios del omega para luego dar un beso en la frente, sonríe al ver el dulce sonrojo en las mejillas del omega – A-Cheng tú eres mi omega –<br/>-No, no lo soy solo soy quien evita que el beta bastardo tenga tu apellido – empujando al alfa y limpiando sus labios – nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, solo es eso – tomando su morral y saliendo de la habitación<br/>Lan XiChen queda solo en la habitación y se pregunta ¿celos? ¿yo estoy sintiendo celos? Aunque no puede pensar mucho pues sus pies dan marcha para ir a su auto con una sola intención ir por Jiang Cheng, al llegar al centro comercial lo busca por todo el lugar hasta que llega a un puesto de batidos riendo con Nie HuaiSang mientras que el alfa fornido y bien parecido observa a lo lejos tomando un brandi, cuando el alfa Lan es descubierto por su amigo este lo invita a tomar con él.<br/>-Sabes que no bebo MingJue –<br/>-Lo sé, pero no te traje por eso – mirando a la camarera – por favor un zumo de naranja en agua mineral – la chica toma la orden y se aleja –<br/>-Entonces ¿para qué? –<br/>-Para que veas la cara de tu esposo, creo que te quiere golpear – Lan XiChen gira su rostro y la expresión de Jiang Cheng lo dice todo habrá una larga discusión en casa – enserio XiChen ¿Qué pretendes con el chico? –<br/>-No…no lo sé MingJue – viendo como el alfa mayor roda los ojos – MingJue – <br/>-XiChen, no seas tonto estás celoso del tiempo que ese omega dedica a estar en mi casa, pero deberías saber que tu esposo no está en mis planes, yo ya tengo a alguien en mi mente – dando un sorbo a su brandi –<br/>- ¿A sí, quién es? –<br/>-Jin GuangYao – viendo como el Lan XiChen abre sus ojos en total sorpresa – XiChen, llevo años enamorado de ese beta –<br/>- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –<br/>- ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿lo hubieras dejado de saber que ese beta me tiene en las nubes? – XiChen se queda mirándolo – no ¿verdad? Te encaprichaste con ese beta, hasta el punto de serle infiel a tu esposo dime algo ¿no hay nada que te guste de Jiang Cheng? –<br/>-Bueno yo – mirando hacia donde está su esposo – yo, yo –<br/>-Olvídalo XiChen, es normal no amas a ese muchacho y solo estás con él por las intrigas de tu padre – poniéndose de pie – ¡HuaiSang nos vamos! –<br/>-Eh, pe…pero ¿Por qué? – notando la mirada de su hermano – yo bueno; Jiang-Xiong me tengo que ir –<br/>- ¡Eh ¿Por qué?! –<br/>-No lo sé, no lo sé pero si no voy mi hermano es capaz de romperme las piernas –<br/>-Voy a matar a XiChen –<br/>-Bueno serías viudo, heredero de una cuantiosa herencia y evitarías que estuviera con A-Yao – recibiendo una mirada llena de rabia de parte de Jiang Cheng – ¡lo siento! – mientras corre hacia su hermano <br/>Los hermanos Nie deciden irse del lugar para evitar escándalos, al irse Lan XiChen se acerca a Jiang Cheng, pero en el acto es recibido con un batido de fresa sobre su pecho.<br/>-Deja…de… ¡seguirme! – alejándose del lugar –<br/>- ¡A-Cheng! – mientras saca un pañuelo y se limpia el batido de fresa – “¿no hay nada que te guste de Jiang Cheng?” yo…A-Cheng ¿Qué siento por ti? –<br/>Esa noche el matrimonio Lan cena por separado, Lan XiChen en el comedor en compañía de su tío y hermano que se ve que ha estado llorando sin descanso durante horas, mientras que en la habitación de la pareja Jiang Cheng se encuentra estudiando y cenando a la vez, pero no deja de pensar en la vergüenza que pasó con los Nie al ver a Lan XiChen en el centro comercial ¡que descarado! Lo engaña le echa en cara que no lo ama, que siempre piensa en el beta y ¡se cree con derechos a hacerle escena de celos! <br/>Cuando el alfa ingresa en su habitación ya tarde en la noche se percata de que el omega está dormido sobre su escritorio y todos sus libros, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo toma en brazos y lo lleva a la cama en donde lo deja solamente en bóxer y lo arropa con cuidado, luego de eso de procede a cambiarse y colocarse su pijama para irse a dormir, pero no logra conciliar el sueño apropiadamente dado que siempre miraba su anillo de bodas y cada vez que dirige su mirada hacia el omega que duerme ve los dos anillos en el dedo anular de su esposo, el anillo que alguna vez fuera de su madre y el de matrimonio que él mismo había escogido, un bello anillo en tonos azules con patrones de nubes y se queda pensando por un momento, de haberse casado con el beta ¿le hubiera dado un anillo así de hermoso?<br/>Al despuntar el alba, el alfa logra conciliar el sueño pero de nada funciona, puesto que observa al omega levantarse e ir hacia el baño y acá de recalcar en una cosa, Jiang Chen puede tener quince años pero ¡por dios que cuerpo! En el momento en que se dispone a levantarse, ve como la puerta se abre así que prefiere seguir fingiendo que está dormido, así que cuando Jiang Cheng sale sin saberlo se convierte en un bello espectáculo a los ojos de su esposo.<br/>El omega se dispone a retirarse su bata para poder colocarse su ropa del día, así que en el momento en que el omega se desnuda, a cierto alfa que espía casi le da un ataque al corazón “¡es hermoso!” piensa el voyerista que siente como cierta parte de su anatomía crece mientras observa los deliciosos y firmes glúteos de su esposo adolescente, cuando este se gira deja ver su abdomen plano y perfectamente marcado, haciendo que la excitación del alfa aumente y se vuelva terriblemente dolorosa de soportar, pero debe permanecer quieto o Jiang Cheng es capaz de romper sus piernas si se percata de que está siento observado, cuando este termina de acomodarse su ropa, se dispone a secar su cabello, así que el alfa aprovechará para dar un paso con Jiang Cheng, un paso peligroso pero que si funciona al menos Jiang Cheng dejará de evitarlo aunque sea un poco.<br/>-Buenos días A-Cheng –<br/>-Días – mirando de reojo al alfa que se coloca su bata – es demasiado temprano ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Te escuche al levantarte, así que me has despertado A-Cheng –<br/>-Ahora me culpas por tus desvelos, mejor sé honesto y di que no puedes dormir por pensar en cierto beta –<br/>-No, la verdad estaba pensando en ti –<br/>-Pensando en mí, a otro perro con ese hueso XiChen –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? –<br/>-Hasta que la muerte nos separe – tomando su cinta y atando su moño – eso fue lo que tú quisiste, me condenaste a vivir tus amarguras y tus infortunios amorosos –<br/>-A-Cheng yo quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿Por qué no lo ves? –<br/>-Porque no te creo nada XiChen, me dijiste que querías estar conmigo –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Me dijiste que querías ser quien ocupaba mi corazón, pero acaso serás imbécil ¿Qué no viste que yo estaba enamorado de ti desde antes? – dejando al alfa pasmado – eres tan idiota como Wei Ying, no te cae la idea así te lo demuestren –<br/>-A-Cheng yo, yo –<br/>-Dijiste que me querías – secando sus ojos con fuerza – no XiChen, el único que estaba enamorado en esta relación era yo, me engañaste a horas de casados, me dejaste en claro que no tendrías hijos conmigo que sería ese beta el que te diera tu tan anhelada familia – tomando su morral – espero no verte en la noche, así que no te molestes en esperarme –<br/>- ¡A-Cheng! – viendo como el omega cierra la puerta –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Intentar volver a empezar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dime idiota ¿Cómo has estado, ya saliste del hospital? –<br/>-Mañana saldré Cheng – sonriendo mientras observa a su hija dormir – y tú ¿Cómo has estado? –<br/>-Estudiando, pasando mis días –<br/>- ¿Y tú matrimonio? –<br/>-No quiero hablar de eso, idiota – mirando hacia la pantalla de su laptop – más bien dime en dónde está mi sobrina –<br/>-Dormida – girando su celular y mostrando a la niña que duerme succionando su mano – ¿Qué te parece? ¿verdad qué está linda? –<br/>-Al menos hiciste algo lindo – dando una sonrisa boba hacia la cuna en la que duerme la niña – oye idiota gira la cámara – viendo el movimiento – oye quiero saber algo <br/>-Dime –<br/>- ¿Qué se siente tener un bebé en la panza? –<br/>-Bueno no es muy gratificante, tuve que dejar de comer muchas cosas, y tuve que dejar de beber por lo demás es maravilloso, aunque ella no se movía mucho, solo cuando estaba estresada más que todo en mis clases o cuando no sentía a mi papá ¿Por qué me preguntas? –<br/>-Sólo quiero saber –<br/>-Pero no has pensado en tener tus cachorros –<br/>-Lo he pensado, pero XiChen no quiere, él me lo dejó claro solo quiere cachorros con ese beta bastardo – mirando su reloj, se da cuenta que ya va tarde para una de sus clases – Wei WuXian te dejo, tengo que ir a clases –<br/>-Bien entonces cuídate A-Cheng – sonriendo – cuando A-Mei despierte le diré que su tío gruñón llamó –<br/>- ¡¿A quién llamas gruñón? Maldito imbécil! Cuando te vea en persona te lo voy a cobrar –<br/>-Yo también te quiero Cheng – sonriendo, dado que si intenta reír su herida lo hace calmarse – bien tengo que darle de comer a A-Mei – notando el adorable puchero que ha empezado a hacer la bebé – espero que todo se solucione –<br/>-Yo solo espero poder romperle la cara al beta bastardo – resoplando – bien idiota hablamos luego – cortando la video llamada<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien A-Xian ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –<br/>-Con ganas de irme papá – sonriendo mientras le saca el aire a su hija – vamos mi niña deja salir ese aire eso no te hace bien –<br/>-Mañana te daré el alta – sonriendo mientras observa a su nieta succionando la cinta del cabello de su madre – creo que le gusta tu cinta –<br/>-Sí, le gusta succionar todo lo que tiene cerca, pero prefiere su mano – acunando a MeiLing para entregarla a su abuelo – bien aquí la tienes, está limpia, recién comida y ya sacó el aire –<br/>-Eres preciosa mi niña – besando la frente de su nieta se acerca y besa la frente de su hijo – ustedes dos son lo que me mantienen vivo –<br/>-Eh ¿Por qué dices eso? –<br/>-Los exámenes dicen que si logro llegar a este año sin perder la vista será un milagro – dejando a Wei Ying en shock –<br/>- ¿Ciego? ¿puedes quedarte ciego? –<br/>-Es una probabilidad, Wen Qing decidió probar una quimioterapia a base de pastillas, dice que será menos agresiva pero espera reducir el tumor lo suficiente –<br/>Con un río de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – yo no quiero perderte papá ¡no quiero! – siendo abrazado en el acto – no quiero perderte –<br/>-Viviré lo suficiente A-Xian, quiero al menos que mi nieta me recuerde – sonriendo, mientras las lágrimas caen de sus ojos, sin que ellos noten por la ventana observan una beta y un alfa –<br/>- ¿Crees que el Dr. Wei se recupere? –<br/>-Tengo que ser honesta contigo A-Ning, el tratamiento es para extender un poco más la vida del Dr. Wei, el tumor es demasiado grande como para operar, esto es solo cuidados paliativos – notando la tristeza en los ojos del alfa – por eso es bueno que pueda estar cerca de ese tonto de Wei Ying y de su niña –<br/>-Es cierto hermana – dando una suave sonrisa a su hermana – bien iré a mis clases –<br/>-Ve y pórtate bien – besando la frente de su hermano –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Esa noche un omega llega a su hogar para disponerse a descansar se siente agotado luego de haber presentado varios exámenes que lo hicieron reconsiderar si hizo bien en cambiar de carrera, pero se recordó así mismo que él tomó esa decisión, al llegar a su habitación e ingresar encuentra todo cambiado una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, adornada con rosas, una botella de Champagne, velas rojas y una cajita en el centro de la mesa, al ir entrado y pensado que probablemente ha ingresado a una casa equivocada, siente como alguien lo toma por la cintura.<br/>- ¿Qué te pasa XiChen? – totalmente rojo – ¿olvidaste decirme que el beta vendría? –<br/>-No A-Cheng esto es para ti – girando al omega y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – ya que no me crees cuando te digo que quiero arreglar las cosas, he pensado que quizás debería demostrarlo –<br/>-Tú solo quieres quedar bien conmigo, porque ya has notado que mis padres sospechan – <br/>-A-Cheng tú eres mi esposo –<br/>-Sólo porque un papel lo dice ¿crees que con regalos, flores y vino caro podrás comprar mi cariño? –<br/>-Yo…A-Cheng –<br/>-Tú no sientes nada por mi – zafándose del alfa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – iré a dormir en una habitación de huéspedes, mejor tira eso a la basura o ve y dáselo a tu amante – está por irse cuando Lan XiChen lo toma y lo abraza con fuerza – suéltame no te atrevas a tocarme, temblando terriblemente – ¡suéltame!<br/>- ¡no te voy a soltar A-Cheng! – girándolo y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y nota que el omega está llorando – A-Cheng ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Tú sabes lo que me pasa, yo no quiero que me toques porque me recuerda esa horrible noche de bodas – dejando al alfa pasmado – ¿crees que ya me había olvidado de todo? –<br/>-A-Cheng… –<br/>-Pu…puede que mi celo se adelantara, pero tu no tenias porque hacerme eso – tratando de secar sus ojos – yo solo…solo… –<br/>-A-Cheng, creeme yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento – rodeando al chico en un abrazo y sintiendo como este tiembla terriblemente – yo no quería lastimarte –<br/>-Tú, no querías casarte conmigo en primer lugar – empujando levemente a Lan XiChen, pero no logra moverlo – suéltame XiChen tengo sueño y quiero dormir –<br/>-Puedes dormir acá, yo iré a una habitación de huéspedes – soltando a Jiang Cheng y saliendo de la habitación<br/>Tan pronto como Lan XiChen deja la habitación Jiang Cheng se dirige hacia la pequeña mesa y se queda observando por un momento la cajita roja que había en el centro de esta, al tomar la cajita y abrirla se da cuenta de que se trata de un anillo en plata con una franja en tungsteno purpura adornado varios rayos de color negro, en el interior de la cajita hay un mensaje que simplemente dice “volvamos a empezar A-Cheng” el omega se sonroja terriblemente y se queda observando el anillo durante unos minutos antes de decidir colocarlo en su dedo índice y preguntarse así mismo “¿puede volver a intentarlo?”<br/>Durante la noche los esposos durmieron separados, pero para uno de ellos los pensamientos no se alejaban del omega con el que estaba casado, ¿Qué sentía por él? Vaya que pregunta tan irónica unos cuantos meses casados y siente que cualquiera que se le acerque a su omega tiene asegurado la condena eterna con el alfa, no quiere a nadie cerca de su omega, no quiere que nadie que no sea él saque sonrisas en el omega, solo él puede verlo desnudo, solo él puede verlo con su cabello suelto, solo él puede verlo haciendo esos pucheros tan adorables, ¡eso es! Son celos, está celoso de cualquiera que se acerque a Jiang Cheng incluido su amigo, en verdad no podía creer que no se sintiera así cuando el alfa mayor le dijera que el beta es su amor secreto será ¿Qué en verdad se está enamorando de su esposo?...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Observando a la joven que permanece en cama, recuperándose de un nuevo aborto – de nuevo A-Li –<br/>-ZiXuan – mirando hacia el alfa que la observa en la cama – yo, yo –<br/>-No, A-Li estoy cansando de la misma discusión – saliendo de la habitación, pasa de largo a sus padres, suegros y medico que esperaba afuera de la habitación, en el acto Jiang FengMian ingresa ya abraza a su hija que rompe en llanto en sus brazos –<br/>-Doctor por favor díganos ¿Qué pasa con mi nuera? –<br/>-No lo sabemos, pareciera que su cuerpo llega a un punto en el que no soporta el embarazo –<br/>-Pero siempre es cuando ella nos da la noticia – mientras abanica su rostro y observa a su mujer furiosa por el comentario del médico – ¿Qué podemos hacer? –<br/>-Me han informado que el Dr. Wei vendrá en unos días, por petición de los Jiang quizás él pueda decirle que sucede –<br/>-ChangZe podrá ayudarnos con eso, A-Lian él es un médico muy capaz –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei come despacio te vas a atragantar no hay quien te quiera quitar tu leche – viendo como ella aprieta su pecho para que salga más leche – que niña tan glotona – dando una enorme sonrisa, claro ahora sonríe pero hace unos días se llevó el peor susto de su vida cuando su bebé se atragantó con la leche de no ser por su padre que como buen ángel guardián estaba, él no tendría a su niña<br/>- ¿A-Mei? – notando como su hija se le dificulta respirar y jadea – ay no ¡A-Mei! ¡papá! – dando palmaditas en la espalda de su hija – respira por favor respira ¡papá! –<br/>Entra corriendo a la habitación seguido por todos los sirvientes de la casa - ¡¿Qué pasa A-Xian?! –<br/>- ¡A-Mei no respira, no respira! – llorando mientras nota como su hija se pone morada, en el acto su padre la toma y empieza a hacerle RCP – ¿Qué, qué le pasa a mi hija papá? –<br/>-Vamos A-Mei respira ¡traigan ahora mismo mi maletín! – una de las empleadas corre y al instante regresa con el maletín del cual el alfa saca un esfero lo desarma e introduce el tuvo en la garganta de la bebé y empieza a hacerle respiración – vamos, respira mi niña, respira – la gira le da un par de palmadas en su espalda y hace expulsar su coagulo de leche y la hace llorar en el acto – listo –<br/>- ¿Estará bien? – llorando –<br/>-La llevaremos al hospital por si acaso – entregando a MeiLing a su madre – pequeñita porque comes con afán nadie te va a robar tu leche, debes vigilarla al momento en que coma, la posición de la cabeza y de su nariz – Wei Ying asienta con su cabeza mientras trata de calmar a su bebé <br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Cómo se encuentran los dos tesoros de esta casa? – ingresando con maleta en mano –<br/>-Estamos bien papá, aunque A-Mei sigue comiendo será una linda bolita de grasa – sonriendo, mientras hace que su hija suelte su pecho, la coloca en sus hombros y empieza a sacarle el aire – ¿ya te vas? –<br/>-Sí A-Xian ya me voy – acercándose para besar la frente de su nieta e hijo – volveré en una semana –<br/>-Les das mis saludos a todos – sonriendo mientras nota como su hija se ha quedado dormida – que perezosa –<br/>-Se parece a su madre – notando el puchero que hace su hijo – pórtate bien, y cuida de mi nieta –<br/>-Lo haré papá, abrígate y tómate tus medicinas –<br/>-Lo que diga mi hijo – saliendo con rumbo al aeropuerto de Berlín –<br/>Al llegar a China ya de noche así que el alfa se dirige a la mansión de sus amigos dado que ellos le han ofrecido estadía mientras él intenta ver qué le sucede a Jiang YanLi, mientras que en la mansión de la familia Jin, Jin ZiXuan se encuentra con Jiang YanLi abrazándola dejando que su aroma a peonias la calme y la haga sentir segura, dado que la omega no soporta la idea de volver a quedar embarazada ¿para qué? Si siempre pierde al bebé en cuanto da la noticia<br/>-ZiXuan ¿Por qué no quieres? Yo ya sé que no puedo darte hijos – llorando en el pecho de su alfa –<br/>-Sencillamente porque no quiero serte infiel, eres mi destinada ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que rompa la marca que te hice? Eso nunca A-Li, seguiremos intentado y si no logramos adoptaremos –<br/>-Pero tus padres –<br/>-De mi padre puedo contar con su apoyo, mi madre tendrá que entenderlo – estrechando el abrazo hacia la omega – trata de dormir, no quiero que te enfermes –<br/>-Pero ¿y tú? –<br/>-Velare tu sueño – besando la cabeza de Jiang YanLi –<br/>La mañana llega y el matrimonio Jin se dirige al hospital para ver a Wei ChangZe, este los recibe de forma inmediata y se dedica a revisar a la omega desde pruebas de sangre, hasta ecografías y algunos incomodos tactos que la omega debe soportar, al terminar todas las pruebas Wei ChangZe no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa a la omega, ella está perfectamente entonces ¿Por qué pierde sus embarazos?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A-Yuan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿Ha encontrado algo Dr. Wei? –<br/>-Tu esposa se encuentra perfectamente Jin ZiXuan – dejando al matrimonio pasmado –<br/>-Pero entonces ¿Por qué pierdo mis bebés? –<br/>-Debe ser algo externo a tu cuerpo de casualidad A-Li ¿comes o bebes algo fuera de lo normal? –<br/>-Bueno siempre me alimento bien, no consumo carne de conejo o de pollo porque mi suegra me dice que eso debilita mi vientre –<br/>-Esas son supersticiones, pero está bien que ella vigile tu alimentación ¿algo más? –<br/>-Bueno siempre que celebramos A-Yao me da un jugo dado que los demás celebran con vino ¿tiene eso algo que ver? –<br/>-Puede ser si los jugos no están correctamente preparados, no quiero decir que sea por culpa de tu cuñado, deben revisar las marcas y fechas de empaque y vencimiento – notando como los jóvenes asientan – te dejaré unas vitaminas y hierro para fortalezcas tu matriz, y volveré a verte en cuanto pueda –<br/>- ¿Cómo están ellos? – preguntando por Wei Ying y su hija –<br/>-Mi nieta cada día está preciosa – dando una sonrisa – mi hijo ha cuidado bien de ella – <br/>-Me alegra saberlo Dr. Wei – colocándose de pie junto con su esposo – le agradezco mucho que haya venido desde tan lejos –<br/>-Tus padres son amigos míos de toda la vida – sonriendo – es normal que venga –<br/>Esa noche durante una nevada un omega observa la ventana de su habitación y la nieve caer cuando escucha a una bebé llorando desde su cuna, clamando por las atenciones de su madre, así que sin perder el tiempo se acerca y la toma en brazos y se sienta con ella a observar la nevada y a pensar el Lan WangJi y volverse a preguntar una y otra vez ¿Qué hizo mal para que Lan Zhan lo rechazara? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no lo busca? <br/>-Lan Zhan dime ¿Qué te hice para que rechazaras a nuestra hija? – mientras arrulla a Wei MeiLing y observa que cada día su hija se parece más y más a su padre – Lan Zhan te estás perdiendo de ver a nuestra hija crecer, dime ¿Qué te hizo ella? ¿Por qué la rechazaste? – escuchando como su hija hace morritos en su pecho – lo sé A-Mei, tu padre no nos quiere – llevándola a su pecho mientras observa la luna por la ventana –<br/>Mientras en China un alfa observa por la ventana y se pregunta ¿Qué será de la vida de su omega? Han pasado un par de meses desde que se supone debió casarse, y aunque se siente libre se siente preso por la culpa abandono a su omega y cachorro a su suerte y el cachorro nació muerto, sin duda Wei Ying debe odiarlo por lo que ocasionó, la nieve cae como si se tratase de lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que un alfa solo derrama cuando se encuentra en soledad.<br/>Dos Años Después…<br/>Una pequeña niña de cabello azabache hasta la cintura, atado de forma simple un dulce coleta, corre hacia los brazos de un alfa que la espera en la puerta de su instituto – ¡abuelito! – <br/>-A-Mei – abrazando a su nieta y viendo la enorme sonrisa, venciendo toda probabilidad el alfa le ha dado pelea al tumor que detuvo su crecimiento pero que a veces genera molestias – dime princesa ¿Cómo te fue? –<br/>-Saqué un diez en caligrafía y en chino básico –<br/>-Que niña tan lista – besando a su prodigio de nieta, desde el año y medio habla perfectamente, a los dos ya sabe escribir y leer – bien vamos –<br/>- ¿Y mi mami? –<br/>-Tu madre está en el hospital, no te preocupes él llegará para la cena –<br/>- ¿Cómo están los tíos Wen? –<br/>-Wen Qing terminando su embarazo y Wen Ning estudiando –<br/>- ¿Y el abuelo Wen? – refiriéndose al Wen RouHan, después de un año los Jiang decidieron decirle la verdad y el hombre mayor se ha encariñado con la hija del Wei Ying, tanto que permite que ella lo llame abuelo – quiero ver al abuelo Wen –<br/>-Él vendrá para el nacimiento de A-Yuan, así que descuida –<br/>-A-Yuan está cerca de nacer, tía Qing debe estar contenta –<br/>-Sí A-Mei lo está – recibiendo una llamada de Wei Ying – hijo dime ¿Qué pasa? No… ¡¿Cómo están?! –<br/>- ¿Abuelito? –<br/>-Enseguida iré allá, dejaré a A-Mei en la guardería del hospital – colgando la llamada – vamos A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Qué paso? – siendo tomada de la mano –<br/>-Wen Qing tuvo un accidente con su esposo – dejando a la niña pasmada – tengo que ir a ver como viene –<br/>- ¿Cómo está A-Yuan? –<br/>-Espero que él sobreviva vamos A-Mei –<br/>Al llegar al hospital Wei ChangZe deja a su nieta con las enfermeras de la guardería y se dirige hacia la entrada de urgencias para ver a Wen Qing, según el reporte ella no se encuentra bien, varios huesos rotos y contusiones es solo la punta del iceberg su esposo murió en el lugar del accidente al usar su cuerpo de escudo para proteger a la beta y a su hijo no nacido. Al entrar en urgencias encuentra a Wei Ying consolando a un pobre Wen Ning que no sabe como darle la noticia a su tío, el cual según ha dado a entender ha ido a Alemania para conocer a su sobrino-nieto.<br/>-Wen Ning cálmate nada le pasara a tu hermana ni al bebé –<br/>-Yo, yo por favor Dr. Wei salve a mi hermana y a mi sobrino – tratando de que sus lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos –<br/>-Haré todo lo posible – viendo como la camilla llega con una mujer a punto de perder la conciencia – denme todo los reportes –<br/>-Frecuencia cardiaca sesenta por minuto, saturación de oxígeno ochenta por ciento, frecuencia cardiaca en el feto es de ciento cuarenta, Dr. Wei tenemos sufrimiento fetal –<br/>-Llévenla ahora mismo a cirugía, enseguida voy – notando como ella lo toma de la mano – Wen Qing, tranquila –<br/>-Por favor salve a mi bebé, sálvelo –<br/>-Te lo juro – viendo como se la llevan – A-Xian –<br/>-Sí papá –<br/>- ¿Listo para tu primera cesárea? – dejando a su hijo en shock –<br/>-No, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis capacidades –<br/>-Me parece perfecto, Wen Ning si quieres puedes ir con A-Mei – notando como el alfa está a punto de romper en llanto –<br/>-Va a salvarla ¿verdad? –<br/>-Ella me pidió salvar a su hijo, y eso haré – dejando al rollito de canela pasmado, tanto que sus lágrimas salen – pero haré lo que pueda por ella ¡vamos A-Xian! –<br/>Durante varios minutos, tanto padre como hijo se encargan de hacer la cesárea y logran sacar a un lindo niño que en el acto llora, Wei ChangZe lo entrega al equipo pediatra para que sea evaluado aunque tal parece que el sacrificio de su padre fue efectivo dado que el recién nacido fuera de tener algunas contusiones está perfectamente sano, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su madre, si resistió la cesárea fue un milagro y Wei ChangZe se ha dado cuenta de que ella con sus heridas no podrá sobrevivir, y piensa ¿Qué será de A-Yuan sin su madre?.<br/>Al caer la noche, le informan a Wei ChangZe que Wen Qing ha despertado de la cesárea y que ella solo desea una cosa hablar con su hijo…<br/>-Papá –<br/>-Ve y habla con ella – dando un pequeño empujón hacia la habitación de cuidados intensivos – iré a decirle a Wen RouHan que ella despertó – notando como su hijo asienta con su cabeza –<br/>-Wen Qing – ingresa y la puede observar con varias vendas en brazos, pecho y cabeza – ¿Cómo te sientes? –<br/>-Terrible…me duele todo –<br/>-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –<br/>-Un hombre se pasó la luz roja, Zhilui giró de forma brusca y nos fuimos contra un muro, solo recuerdo velo sobre mi vientre –<br/>-Él hizo un buen trabajo A-Yuan es un niño precioso solo tiene unas pequeñas contusiones, pero está perfecto y de término –<br/>-Me…me alegra – tragando grueso – Wei Ying, quiero, quiero pedirte un favor –<br/>-Eh…si te refieres al dinero que me prestó Wen Ning te juro que voy a pagarle – tratando de aligerar el ambiente –<br/>-No…no seas idiota – suspirando – Wei Ying, por favor cuida de mi A-Yuan – dejando al omega en shock – no, no quiero que lo alejen de A-Ning ni de mi tío Wen –<br/>-Pero ¿Por qué me pides eso? A-Yuan estará bien además podrás conocerlo es más si quieres le digo a mi papá que lo traiga para que lo veas – tratando de no llorar –<br/>-Sé que debe ser un niño precioso – sonriendo – por favor, Wei Ying yo, yo no quiero que lo lleven a una casa de acogida –<br/>-No, no le hagas eso a tu hijo Wen Qing –<br/>-Será tu hijo un hermano para A-Mei – levantando con cuidado la mano y Wei Ying la toma – dile a mi hermano que lo amo mucho y que siga adelante con sus estudios –<br/>-Eso, eso se lo puedes decir tú – llorando – no hagas llorar a mi rollito de canela por favor Wen Qing –<br/>-Lamento no poder hacerlo, dile a mi tío que Zhilui hizo todo lo posible por proteger a A-Yuan y dile que le agradezco haberme ayudado con mi boda con él –<br/>- ¡Eso puedes decírselo tú misma! ¡no hagas esto! ¡no le hagas esto a A-Yuan! <br/>-Wei Ying lo siento y gracias – <br/>La maquina empieza  a sonar y Wei Ying trata de revivir a su amiga hasta que no tiene más opción que llamar a alguien para que intente revivir a la beta, pero aunque lo intentan ella ya había muerto dejando a un pequeño recién nacido solo en el mundo, al día siguiente luego de las honras fúnebres de Wen Qing y su esposo Wei Ying habla con Wen RouHan y le dice sobre la ultima voluntad que ella quería para su hijo y el alfa acepta con la condición de que él pueda ver al niño cuantas veces quiera, cosa que Wei Ying no refuta dado que el alfa siempre se preocupó por la madre de A-Yuan, así que con dinero y su apellido influyente Wei Ying logra que le otorguen la custodia del pequeño Wen Yuan, que pasa a llamarse Wei Yuan<br/>Dos meses después…<br/>-Ya...ya no llores sé que extrañas a tus padres y no sabes cómo extraño a tu madre - mientras arrulla a su pequeñito de apenas 2 meses de nacido quién ha quedado huérfano al nacer y el omega no tuvo corazón para dejarlo a su suerte <br/>-Mami, A-Yuan está llorando mucho ¿no estará enfermo? -<br/>-No A-Mei no está enfermo, ni sucio ni mucho menos con hambre -<br/>-Entonces ¿Por qué llora tanto mami? -<br/>-Extraña a sus padres tú sabes bien que un bebé forma un vínculo con sus padres desde antes de nacer -<br/>-Mami ¿puedo cargar a A-Yuan? - viendo como su madre sonríe y entrega al bebé que no dejar de llorar - ya, ya no llores A-Yuan, mamá no nos dejará solos me tienes a mí yo seré tu Shijie y nunca te dejaré solito - besando esa frentecita y tarareando una canción - mira mami ya no llora<br/>Pero al levantar la vista ve a su madre llorando y no sabe por qué -mami hice algo mal -<br/>- ¿Como sabes esa canción? -<br/>-Siempre me la cantabas cuando era bebé, tengo buena memoria eso me dice mi abuelo - recibiendo un beso en la frente - ¿mami? -<br/>-A-Mei, eres mi rayo de sol tú y A-Yuan son mi rayo de sol – tomando al bebé y colocándolo en su cuna – bien A-Mei es hora de ir a dormir – viendo como su hija se acuesta en su cama al lado de la cuna – descansa –<br/>-Tú también mami – Wei Ying deja una luz encendida y sale de la habitación en donde se encuentra con su padre –<br/>-Parece que A-Yuan aún no se adapta del todo a estar sin su madre –<br/>-Es duro hace apenas unos días que lo dieron de alta, pero como viste A-Mei supo cómo calmarlo –<br/>-Es una niña bastante lista – dando una sonrisa – te quería decir que de nuevo ZiYuan me ha llamado –<br/>-Es por A-Li ¿verdad? – su padre asienta con la cabeza – ¿nada aún? –<br/>-Hace tres días tuvo un aborto, pero este embarazo estaba más avanzado parece que tenía tres meses –<br/>-Padre ella ¿podrá tener hijos? –<br/>-Si esto sigue así ella quedará estéril en menos de un año – dejando a su hijo en shock – le dije a ZiYuan de hablara con A-Li y que por lo menos lo que queda del año descanse y que no lo intente dado que puede lastimarse más la matriz –<br/>-No es justo papá, si hay alguien que merece ser madre es ella –<br/>-Lo sé – colocando la mano en el hombro de su hijo – bien es hora de ir a descansar<br/>AL pasar los días Wei Ying se comunica con los Jiang para informarles acerca del la llegada de Wei Yuan a su familia, los Jiang entienden y se enternecen con el gesto de Wei Ying para con un bebé recién nacido, lo mismo Jiang Cheng que pasa sus días estudiando y discutiendo con Lan XiChen por el mismo asunto de siempre, Lan XiChen dice quererlo dice preocuparse por él pero siempre se ve con Jin GuangYao, aunque hay cierto detalle que el beta no ha querido decir…está comprometido con la mejor amiga de su cuñada y no ha querido que esa noticia se haga publica sencillamente porque sabe que Lan XiChen lo haría a un lado al saber la notica.<br/>Mientras que para Lan XiChen las cosas no van fáciles dado que no sabe como demostrarle a su esposo que quiere arreglar todo, que quiere llevar ese matrimonio en paz, pero ¿Cómo llevar ese matrimonio? Si tiene a cierto beta rogando por sus atenciones, mismas que él da sin dudarlo.<br/>Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi intentan varias veces más concebir pero el resultado siempre es el mismo, un aborto tras otro, los años pasan y la pareja lo intentan varias veces más, pero siempre el resultado es el mismo ella pierde el bebé tan pronto como da la noticia de su embarazo, al cabo de tres años Wei ChangZe vuelve a China para hacer un control a la omega, dado que durante los años ha intentado varios tratamientos y todos aunque funcionan y la ayudan a concebir siempre tiene abortos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Marca...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bien A-Li puedes ponerte de pie - terminando de revisar a la omega, que está en compañía de su suegra y cuñado -<br/>- Bien Dr. Wei ¿Cómo encuentra a mi nuera? -<br/>-La encuentro perfectamente, pero - tomando nota en su reporte - su matriz está muy débil por tantos abortos, no recomiendo que quede embarazada en este momento -<br/>-Dr. Wei ¿no podré tener hijos? -<br/>-Podrás, pero tendrás que tomar estas vitaminas y cuidar tu alimentación - entregando la fórmula medica con las vitaminas, habla con tu esposo entre los dos como pareja deben tomar la decisión -<br/>-Por cierto Dr. Wei - el alfa la observa y da una sonrisa ¿Cómo se encuentra? -<br/>-A-Xian está bien, está cuidando de sus hijos -<br/>-Me alegra que estén bien - dando una sonrisa al alfa -<br/>-Cuñada tranquila, ven vamos a tomar un poco de jugo e iremos por tus vitaminas - saliendo junto con Jiang YanLi del consultorio -<br/>-Dr. Wei espero funcione, mi hijo y ella están esperando un hijo desde hace dos años -<br/>-Esto es el último intento, un aborto más y ella deberá someterse a una histerectomía - dejando pasmada a la alfa - aunque ellos pueden considerar adoptar -<br/>-Lo hablaré con mi hijo, esta noche llega de una práctica académica<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li - entrando en la habitación y observa a la joven acomodando toda la ropita de bebé que había comprado al saberse embarazada las veces anteriores - ¿Qué te dijeron? -<br/>-Debo cuidarme en mi alimentación, bajar el estrés el Dr. Wei me ha dado unas nuevas vitaminas -<br/>-Me alegra - acercándose para abrazar a la omega - descuida tendremos ese bebé -<br/>-ZiXuan pero ¿y si no lo logramos? -<br/>-Entonces adoptaremos, pero A-Li - girándose para tomar las manos de su omega y besarlas con cariño - algo me dice que lograremos tener ese bebé -<br/>-Espero no perderlo, no podría con eso - besando la cabeza de Jin ZiXuan - ZiXuan tu hermano me ha estado cuidando desde mi primer aborto -<br/>- ¿De verdad? -<br/>-Sí, es más yo estaba con él cuando tuve mi primer aborto y los demás - quedando en shock al igual que su esposo - ZiXuan, no...no es posible ¿verdad? -<br/>-No, no es posible estás imaginando cosas - abrazando a su esposa - tranquila, ya verás este bebé logrará nacer estoy seguro de eso<br/>A la mañana siguiente antes de tomar su auto para dirigirse hacia la universidad Jin ZiXuan habla con sus padres y le platica sus dudas respecto a su hermano y le solicita a su padre que le dé una mansión para él y Jiang YanLi.<br/>-ZiXuan ¿estás seguro? Es tu hermano de quien hablamos -<br/>-Lo sé madre, pero no puedo correr riesgos A-Li me dijo que A-Yao está con ella cuando sufre los abortos no puedo darme el lujo de que ella pierda un siguiente bebé -<br/>-Madame él tiene razón, ZiXuan esta tarde te daré las llaves de tu nueva mansión ¿quieres algo en especial? -<br/>-Solo un jardín enorme para que mi hijo juegue -<br/>-Perfecto -<br/>Al caer la noche Jin ZiXuan le explica a Jiang YanLi que se mudarán de casa diciendo que quiere ser más independiente y no vivir con sus padres dado que ya están casados, a los pocos meses la pareja vuelve a intentar concebir y lo logran, pero aunque hayan logrado concebir ese bebé corre peligro de mano de alguien que lleva su misma sangre...<br/>- ¡A-Li! – entra en la habitación y observa a la omega sonriendo y abrazando su vientre – entonces es verdad –<br/>-Sí ZiXuan, ¿Por qué no me creíste? Te lo dije por mensaje – viendo como el alfa se acerca y se coloca a su altura – no tenias porque venir ZiXuan estabas en clases –<br/>-Tenia que hacerlo, no podía quedarme así luego de leer tu mensaje – apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la omega – estás embarazada otra vez –<br/>-Sí ZiXuan, pero tengo miedo – Jin ZiXuan levanta la mirada y puede ver miedo en los ojos de su omega – tengo miedo de que este bebé no lo logre –<br/>-Lo va a lograr – mientras toma el rostro de la omega y la besa en los labios – llamaré a mis padres y a mis suegros para que vengan –<br/>- ¿No le dirás a A-Yao? – el alfa niega con la cabeza y ella entiende en el acto – ZiXuan no es posible que él tenga que ver con mis abortos, ¿lo crees capaz? –<br/>-No sé que pensar A-Li, pero no quiero que mi hermano se entere por el momento – tomando a Jiang YanLi en brazos – este bebé va a nacer, te lo juro – besándola en los labios –<br/>Jin ZiXuan llama a sus padres para decirles que vayan a su mansión, pero sin decirle a Jin GuangYao a donde se dirigen, luego de eso llama a los Jiang y los cita para verlos esa noche en su mansión, Jiang YanLi se encarga de llamar a su hermano y de decirle que será tío.<br/>-Bien ZiXuan tú y A-Li están muy extraños ¿nos quieren decir que pasa? –<br/>-Así es ZiXuan tu madre está muriendo de ansias por saber lo que sucede – recibiendo una mirada de parte de su esposa – Madame estoy diciendo la verdad –<br/>-Como sea, vamos muchachos díganos ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Bien Madame Jin, suegro, mamá y papá, estoy embarazada de nuevo – dejando a todos en shock –<br/>- ¿Cuántas semanas tienes A-Li? –<br/>-Doce semanas madre – dando una enorme sonrisa su padre se acerca y la abraza – pero tengo miedo mamá, papá –<br/>-Ya te dije A-Li que nada le pasará a este bebé, nada – <br/>-Muy bien dicho ZiXuan, si quieres pueden venir a la mansión para que esté pendiente de A-Li mientras tú no estás –<br/>-Madre se lo agradezco, pero usted sabe mis razones del porqué me fue de la casa en primer lugar –<br/>- ¿Qué no nos has dicho A-Li? – pregunta Madame Yu cruzándose de brazos –<br/>-Madre, padre, ZiXuan cree que Jin GuangYao está detrás de todos mis abortos – dejando a los mayores pasmados – él siempre estaba conmigo cuando perdía los bebés y siempre los perdía luego de tomar lo que sea que él me trajera –<br/>-Ese beta – ensombreciendo su mirada – no puede respetar el matrimonio de tu hermano y ahora esto –<br/>-Madame Yu, se está refiriendo a mi hijo – dice el omega que no sabe que hacer para defender al beta –<br/>-Jin GuangShan, ese beta nunca me ha agradado y lo sabes bien, es el amante del esposo de mi hijo y si es verdad lo que creen Jin ZiXuan y A-Li ese infeliz no deseara cruzarse en mi camino –<br/>-Querida, por favor cálmate GuangShan y yo haremos todo para averiguar si es verdad –<br/>-Exactamente suegra, mis padres pueden averiguar si es verdad por el momento no le digamos nada a mi hermano –<br/>-Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del embarazo de A-Li – dice el omega que esconde su rostro en el abanico por terribles miradas de su esposa y de Madame Yu –<br/>-En eso tienes razón – sobando el puente de su nariz – bien entonces cualquier cosa que A-Li pruebe en la mansión será servido por mis criadas personales, nadie más la atenderá cuando este de visita ¿entendiste A-Li? –<br/>-Lo, lo entiendo pero creo que es exagerado – totalmente roja –<br/>-Nada es exagerado si es por proteger a mi nieto – mirando a su esposo con una expresión de “hablaremos en casa” la cual es entendida en el acto por su esposo <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Huan dime ¿Cuándo le pedirás el divorcio a Jiang Cheng? – recostado en el pecho de su alfa – dime A-Huan <br/>-A-Yao dame tiempo –<br/>-Te he dado dos años de tiempo dime A-Huan ¿te enamoraste de ese niño? – levantando la mirada y notando el asombro en los ojos de Lan XiChen –<br/>- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso A-Yao? Tú eres el amor de mi vida, y mi matrimonio es una farsa –<br/>-Pues no lo parece – levantándose de la cama – A-Huan debes saber que estoy perdiendo la paciencia, me estoy cansando de ser tu amante – siendo tomado por la cintura y arrojado nuevamente en la cama –<br/>-Vuelve a decir que estás cansado de esto – besando el cuello del beta – vamos A-Yao dilo –<br/>-Eres un…tramposo A-Huan – girando su rostro para volver a besarlo –<br/>-Eso es porque te amo – sometiendo al beta para volver a penetrarlo –<br/>Mientras en la mansión de la familia Lan un omega se cansa de esperar por noticias de su esposo, para qué se molesta si sabe en done está su esposo, para qué se molestaba en creerle si era obvio que el alfa preferiría estar con ese beta que ir a una cena con su legitimo esposo, mientras seca una lágrimas traicionera recibe una llamada de parte de Nie MingJue y sin pensarlo sale a su encuentro, ese si que se ha convertido en un gran amigo para el omega, dado que este lo escucha y a veces lo consuela cuando se desahoga de su matrimonio.<br/>Cuando el alfa llega a su mansión ya es entrada la noche y no escucha nada salvo los sonidos del guquin  de su hermano, los sonidos son tan tristes que hacen que el alfa mayor se sienta mal por su hermano, dos años han pasado desde que Wei Ying se fuera y nada logra dar alegría al alfa, ni siquiera dar clases puesto que los niños a los que da clases son un poco más mayores que la edad que se supone debería tener el hijo del Lan WangJi.<br/>Antes de ir a ver a su esposo y excusarse nuevamente por haberle dejado plantado, se dirige a ver a su hermano, entrando en la habitación Lan XiChen se da cuenta de que su hermano está componiendo una canción.<br/>- ¿Una nueva canción WangJi? – entrando y tomando asiento a su lado –<br/>-Hmnmm – mientras anota las notas en un pentagrama – es para Wei Ying y mi hijo –<br/>-Esperas algún día volver a verlo ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-En algún momento Wei Ying volverá y podrás tocarle esta canción – sonriendo mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de su hermano – iré a ver a A-Cheng –<br/>-Él no está – girando la vista hacia su hermano –<br/>- ¿Qué? ¿en donde está? –<br/>-Se cansó de esperarte, se fue a la mansión Nie – notando como su hermano frunce el ceño – hermano no tienes derecho a sentirte celoso –<br/>- ¿Disculpa? –<br/>-Le eres infiel a tu esposo y ¿crees que puedes celarlo? Más bien dale el divorcio Jiang Cheng tiene derecho de encontrar a alguien que le de su lugar en su corazón –<br/>-Yo, yo no quiero –<br/>-No tienes que mantener un matrimonio por la memoria de nuestro padre – <br/>-No, no lo hago por eso – sintiendo como sus celos crecen y desea ir a la mansión de los Nie –<br/>-Entonces ¿Por qué tienes que hacer sufrir a Jiang Cheng? Eres indiferente con él y nunca lo consideras para nada, acaso ¿fuiste a una de sus sustentaciones? – el Lan mayor recuerda que Jiang Cheng lo invitó con mucha ilusión dado que era la presentación de un plan comercial para una importante empresa y él no fue ¿Por qué? No hace falta responder – hermano –<br/>-Jiang Cheng es mi esposo –<br/>-Soy tu esposo, no tu prisionero – entrando en la habitación de los Lan – ¿Qué te cansaste de follar a beta? –<br/>-Deja de hablar así –<br/>-A mí no me des órdenes maldito bastardo – mirando a los hermanos con odio en sus ojos grises purpura – me dejas plantado y ¿tengo que aguantarme tus estúpidas escenas de celos? –<br/>-Sabes que no me gusta que veas a MingJue –<br/>- ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿estás celoso? –<br/>-Por favor discutan en su habitación – diciendo Lan WangJi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – salgan –<br/>-Disculpa WangJi – tomando la mando de Jiang Cheng, pero este se zafa y se va a su habitación – hablaremos luego –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>Al llegar a la habitación es recibido por un omega que guarda todas sus cosas en una maleta y no hay que ser listos para saber qué le pasa al omega – ¿A-Cheng qué pasa? –<br/>-Sabes muy bien lo que pasa, me voy volveré con mis papás – mirando al alfa – ¡estoy arto de ser el tercero en discordia en este matrimonio! <br/>-A-Cheng no, no digas eso no es necesario que te vayas –<br/>-Ahora ¿Qué excusa vas a inventar? ¿tenias una junta con un cliente? – el alfa intenta responder – no espera ahora ¿tuviste un cliente que tuvo una crisis? – Lan XiChen intenta hablar – no espera ya sé – Lan XiChen apenas lo observa – tenias que atender a un cliente con problemas mentales ¿crees que no me sé de memoria tus excusas? Ya basta XiChen, pídeme el divorcio y con gusto te lo firmo –<br/>-Sabes que no te voy a pedir el divorcio –<br/>-Tú papá lleva dos años muerto – dejando al alfa pasmado – no es necesario mantener la farsa además no pienso quitarte nada si es por eso que no te divorcias –<br/>- ¡Deja de decir eso A-Cheng! – usando su voz de mando y hace temblar al omega que lucha para no mostrar sumisión – deja de decir eso, yo no quiero que me dejes –<br/>-No…no lo…que quieres es mantener apariencias y tener un omega en casa esperándote como imbécil, mientras te follas a tu amante – intenta salir, pero el alfa lo toma de la mano – suéltame –<br/>-No te voy a dejar ir, porque eres mío – girando al omega y besando sus labios, pero el acto es empujado y recibe un puño en su rostro –<br/>-No vuelvas a hacerme esto – mientras limpia sus labios – no me hagas creer que te importo, eso es una vil mentira, ¡ya no soporto más XiChen! ¡quiero el divorcio! –<br/>- ¡Nunca te daré el divorcio! ¡eres mí omega! ¡mi esposo! –<br/>- ¡Maldita sea XiChen deja de decir patrañas! ¡solo soy tu esposo! ¡no soy tu omega ni siquiera llevo tu marca! – intenta irse pero el alfa lo toma y lo arroja con violencia en la cama – ¡déjame ¿Qué me vas a hacer?! –<br/>- ¡Si es por una mordida eso se puede arreglar! – dejando salir sus colmillos de alfa y mirando hacia el cuello de Jiang Cheng, ese lugar en donde se encuentra la glándula secretora del omega –<br/>-No ¡ni se te ocurra hacerlo Lan XiChen! ¡no te atrevas! – <br/>Pero el alfa no lo escucha es como si su celo se hubiera adelantado, es como si un animal hubiera controlado al calmado Lan XiChen, quien sin pensarlo clava sus colmillos en el cuello de Jiang Cheng, un terrible grito se escucha por toda la mansión Lan, mientras este aferrado como un vampiro muerde el cuello de Jiang Cheng reclamándolo como su omega y con esto haciendo imposible una ruptura entre ellos, bueno por los siguientes tres años.<br/>-Xi…XiChen, me…me duele detente por favor – sintiendo como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo de carne junto con las venas y arterias de su cuerpo – XiChen, basta –<br/>El alfa parpadea un momento y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer – A-Cheng – intenta acercarse pero es empujado –<br/>-Otra vez haces algo en contra de mi voluntad – sintiendo como la sangre caliente cae por su cuello, baja y mancha su camisa – sin pensarlo el alfa se acerca y lo toma en brazos – déjame animal ¡que me dejes! –<br/>-Te voy a llevar a un hospital, pude haberte desgarrado –<br/>- ¡Prefiero la muerte a que tú me toques! – con la mano en su cuello –<br/>-Yo te quiero vivo – bajando las escaleras, siendo observado por los empleados de la casa – nadie le dice nada de esto a mi tío ¿entendido? – todos hacen una reverencia –<br/>En el hospital atienden a Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen debe decir la verdad sobre el cómo su esposo tuvo esa mordida en su cuello, así que los doctores lo atribuyen a la torpeza del alfa para marcar a su omega, así que no lo reportan a la policía, Jiang Cheng pasa la noche en observación con un par de puntos de sutura y una venda en su cuello, más unos buenos días de incapacidad, dado que la herida debe sanar adecuadamente, mientras Lan XiChen se ve con la obligación de llamar a los Jiang que se dirigen al hospital para ver a su hijo, al llegar el matrimonio puede ver la tensión entre su hijo y su esposo. Y en el momento en que Jiang Cheng ve a su madre siente que ha ganado la condena eterna, los ojos de su madre dicen todo y él ve que habrá problemas.<br/>-Suegro, suegra –<br/>-Lan XiChen ¿puede dejarnos a solas con nuestro hijo? –<br/>-Claro sé que tienen varias cosas de que hablar – se acerca y besa la frente de Jiang Cheng – lo siento –<br/>-Bien Jiang Cheng ¿tienes algo que decirnos? –<br/>-Yo, bueno mamá –<br/>-Mi señora no lo presiones – dando una sonrisa se acerca y toma asiento junto a su hijo – dinos A-Cheng ¿Por qué tu esposo te marcó de forma tan violenta? –<br/>- Bueno, yo… – totalmente rojo, no sabe que decir, primero quiere decir la verdad pero sabe que de hacerlo seguramente sus padres terminaran presos y Lan XiChen tres metros bajo tierra y eso no le agrada y segundo ¡¿Cómo demonios dirá algo tan intimo como eso?! – yo bueno papá, discutimos y le eché en cara que no me marcara la noche de nuestra boda –<br/>- ¿Por qué discutiste con tu esposo Jiang Cheng? –<br/>-Bueno porque hoy me había invitado a cenar y no llegó a tiempo –<br/>- ¿Por qué no llegó a tiempo? –<br/>-Mi señora… –<br/>-FengMian ¿Qué no lo ves? Nuestro hijo nos oculta algo y no me iré de esta habitación hasta que me diga ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – notando el terrible sonrojo de su hijo, pero nota también las lágrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos – dinos Jiang Cheng ¿es tan terrible qué no quieres decirnos? –<br/>-Yo mamá, papá ayúdenme a divorciarme – dejando a sus padres pasmados – mi matrimonio es una farsa, XiChen no me quiere me engaña con ese bastardo de Jin GuangYao –<br/>- ¿Con el cuñado de tu hermana? – Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza – pero A-Cheng –<br/>-Mamá, papá el día de mi boda Lan XiChen me fue infiel yo lo vi, ¡vi como se lo hacia a ese infeliz de Jin GuangYao! – dejando a sus padres en shock – no conforme con eso, mi celo se adelantó y él se aprovechó – siendo tomado de los hombros por su padre –<br/>-No A-Cheng, no me digas que él – viendo como su hijo rompe por fin en llanto y se arroja en sus brazos – mi señora –<br/>-Claro por eso lo ha marcado – cerrando con fuerza sus puños – Jiang Cheng, fuiste marcado por un alfa tienes su marca y solo él puede deshacerla –<br/>-No, eso significa –<br/>-Exactamente A-Cheng, nosotros no podemos ayudarte, solo Lan XiChen puede liberarte de su marca y del matrimonio ahora es tu alfa en todo el sentido de la palabra –<br/>-No, ¡yo no quiero nada que me ate a ese infeliz mamá, papá por favor ayúdenme! – rompiendo en llanto en el regazo de su padre, pero sin que lo noten, un alfa ha escuchado y las lágrimas lo han traicionado ¿Por qué todo le tiene que salir tan mal en su matrimonio? <br/>Durante la noche y dado que Jiang Cheng es menor de edad su esposo permanece a su lado, no sin antes recibir una bofetada de parte de Madame Yu y una clara advertencia de parte de Jiang FengMian cuya expresión era una copia exacta de su esposa en esos momentos, pero los Jiang tienen razón solo Lan XiChen puede deshacer la marca y el matrimonio ahora que ha marcado al omega.<br/>Al regresar al hospital Jiang Cheng nota un cambio sustancial en la actitud de su esposo, se puede decir que está más meloso de lo que era cuando salían y oh sorpresa ha tenido apagado su celular durante los días en los que ha permanecido con el omega, pero Jiang Cheng no se traga ese cuento no cree en nada de lo que hace el alfa y eso es sencillo, ya le ha hecho tanto daño.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-No me esperaba esta noticia A-Li – viendo la pancita de cinco meses de ella – ¿Cómo te has sentido? –<br/>-Me he sentido bien A-Yao – sonriendo – disculpa no poderte decir antes pero el Dr. Wei me recomendó unos meses de reposo así que no salía mucho de casa –<br/>-Entiendo todo por que mi sobrino nazca sano y ¿ya sabes que será? –<br/>-ZiXuan y yo decidimos mantener la sorpresa, pero Madame Jin me ha dado cosas para niño al igual que mi padre – sintiendo una leve patada – es bastante activo – sonriendo – se parece a ZiXuan –<br/>-Cuñada si quieres te traigo un poco de jugo o ¿prefieres una limonada fresca? –<br/>-Me gustaría tomar una limonada – una de las criadas personales de Madame Jin escucha y antes de que Jin GuangYao siquiera se levante ella se dirige a la cocina – vaya que efectivas –<br/>-Sí, bastante efectivas – tratando de ocultar su molestia – ¿Cuándo volverás? –<br/>-Espero en un par de meses, ZiXuan quiere que esté en la mansión para cuidar del bebé y de paso asistir a mis clases me quedan dos semestres y sigue mi trabajo de grado –<br/>-Debes estar acumulando mucho estrés –<br/>-Un poco A-Yao – mientras acaricia su pancita – y tú ¿Cómo vas con Qin Su? –<br/>-Vamos bien, nuestra relación va funcionando a este ritmo –<br/>-Pero entonces ¿Cuándo se van a casar? –<br/>-Pronto A-Li, pronto nos casaremos – viendo como llega la sirvienta con el jugo –<br/>-Muchas gracias – bebiendo del jugo – está muy rico –<br/>-Si gustas puedo traerte una jarra –<br/>-Eres muy amable A-Yao, pero es mejor que ya me vaya está por anochecer y ZiXuan no quiere que me demore –<br/>-Si quieres puedo llevarte –<br/>-Madame Jin ha dispuesto que el chofer de la mansión la lleve señor GuangYao – dice rapidamente la mujer cercana a ellos –<br/>-Que efectivo está el personal de la mansión, bien entonces seré un caballero y te acompañaré a que subas al auto –<br/>-Te lo agradezco A-Yao<br/>El beta acompaña a su cuñada, siendo escoltado por una de las empleadas de confianza de Madame Jin, molestando profundamente al beta, dado que pensaba hacer algo para que su cuñada perdiera ese bebé, pero de algo está seguro ese bebé no nacerá y de hacerlo nacerá muerto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Jin Ling...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En Alemania un dulce bebé se encuentra jugando con la tierra en el jardín de la enorme mansión de su abuelo el cual a lo lejos observa siendo acompañado de un alfa que apenas observa y esboza una suave sonrisa al ver al pequeño A-Yuan enterrándose a sí mismo como si fuera un rábano.<br/>- ¿Quién le dijo a A-Yuan que se enterrara? –<br/>-Mi hijo le dio la idea– dando un sorbo a su té – le dijo que si se enterraba y regaba como un rabanito crecería más rápido –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro – ese omega ha sabido cuidar de A-Yuan, hace ya hace seis meses que murió Wen Qing y su esposo –<br/>-Al principio fue difícil, A-Yuan extrañaba mucho a su madre, pero A-Xian y A-Mei fueron la familia que tanto necesitaba – viendo como Yuan feliz de la vida se echa tierra encima –<br/>-Iré a verlo, si gustas acompañarme – saliendo junto con Wei ChangZe hacia el jardín – A-Yuan –<br/>El bebé de seis meses se gira y a gatas se acerca y se arroja a los brazos de Wen RouHan –<br/>-Sólo mírate estás todo sucio – tomando un pañuelo para limpiar la carita del bebé – dime A-Yuan ¿Cómo has estado? – mirando a la joven que hace de niñera del bebé<br/>-Ha estado muy bien señor Wen, salvo que le gusta meterse en la tierra siempre termina sucio – notando como el bebé lleva su pulgar a la boca –<br/>-No hagas eso estás sucio – retirando la mano de la boquita del pequeño y colocándole un chupón en la boca – tu madre es un caso – viendo la sonrisa de Wei ChangZe – bien A-Yuan, sigue con tus juegos esperaré a tu madre – entregando al bebé a su niñera quien lo lleva de vuelta a su juego favorito –<br/>Al caer la noche Wei Ying regresa y lo primero que hace antes de ir a saludar a su padre y al alfa Wen es dirigirse hacia la habitación en la que duermen sus hijos y como suponía sus dos bebés duermen Wei MeiLing en su cama abrazando su osito de peluche y Wei Yuan duerme en su cuna abrazando su conejo de peluche mientras succiona su chupón, luego de verlos y darles un beso de las buenas noches se dirige al despacho para ver a su padre y la visita. Al ingresar en la oficina puede ver a los dos alfa como le dirigen una mirada así que ingresa y se sienta al lado de su padre.<br/>-Buenas noches, señor Wen –<br/>-Muchacho – dejando la taza en la mesa – dime ¿Cómo has estado? –<br/>-Bien, disfrutando de mis hijos y estudiando arduamente – <br/>-Me parece perfecto, sabes que vengo no solo a saber cómo estás ¿verdad? –<br/>-A-Yuan ha estado bien, A-Mei juega mucho con él y en unos meses podrá ingresar al kínder –<br/>-Es verdad, lo mismo de ha dicho Wei ChangZe y tu hija ha sido una excelente hermana mayor para él – poniéndose de pie – espero que vayas pronto a China –<br/>-No está en mi planes volver, pero lo consideraré – recibiendo un sobre – sabe que es innecesario esto ¿verdad? –<br/>-Sabes que esto es para A-Yuan – suspirando –<br/>-Antes de que se vaya señor Wen ¿Cómo ha estado su hijo? –<br/>-Recuperándose de su viudez y dedicándose de lleno a sus hijos –<br/>- ¿Y?... –<br/>-Wen Chao, ese bueno para nada no logra estar estable en ningún trabajo está casado si es lo que quieres saber –<br/>-Casado, pobre de la mujer que se emparejó con él – tratando de ahogar una risa –<br/>-Si te refieres a Wang LingJiao, creo que esos dos son más que adecuados para el otro – dejando a Wei Ying pasmado –<br/>- ¿Esa mujer? – Wen RouHan asienta con la cabeza – no sé por quién sentir pena –<br/>-No hace falta, ellos tienen lo que merecen el uno al otro, sin mencionar que no reciben ayuda de mi parte, LingJiao solo trabaja en las caballerizas de mi hijo mayor –<br/>-Espero que Wen Xu no sea tan tonto como para caer –<br/>-Mi hijo mayor es inteligente afortunadamente, bien me voy tengo que volver a China antes de que a ese imbécil se le suba a la cabeza que esté a cargo de mi casa, espero verlos pronto ChangZe –<br/>-Lo mismo espero Wen RouHan –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Cómo te sientes WanYi? –<br/>-Me duele el cuello ¿Qué esperabas? – cerrando su libro y dejándolo de lado – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Quería invitarte a cenar ¿quieres? –<br/>- ¿Salir, contigo? Debes estar bromeando mejor vete con tu querido beta, te debe estar extrañando – <br/>-Quiero salir contigo ¿Qué tiene de malo? –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? XiChen acaso ¿crees que está maldita cicatriz ya sanó? –<br/>-Te he estado cuidando durante estos días –<br/>-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, lárgate a verte con tu beta y déjame en paz – viendo como el alfa se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, su celular suena se trata de Nie HuaiSang – ah vaya HuaiSang que sorpresa dime ¿Qué ocurre? –<br/>-Jiang-Xiong ¿Cuándo volverás a clases? –<br/>-Aun tengo que estar en casa una semana más ¿Por qué? –<br/>-Necesitado tu parte del trabajo de cálculo empresarial –<br/>-Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo si quieres puedes venir a la mansión y te paso el trabajo, no creas que porque estoy en cama no he trabajado –<br/>-Me parece perfecto entonces en una hora paso –<br/>-Bien entonces te espero – colgando la llamada, con dificultad se pone de pie y se dirige hacia el espejo notando el vendaje que tiene en su cuello, aunque la marca está en su nuca y no ha podido verla – XiChen en verdad fuiste un animal –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Dime la verdad MingJue vienes porque traerás a tu hermano o ¿quieres ver a mi esposo? –<br/>-Sí te digo que las dos ¿Qué te importa? – dejando al alfa pasmado al otro lado del teléfono – descuida XiChen además yo solo iré a dejar a HuaiSang un chofer se encargará de llevarlo luego a la mansión –<br/>- ¿A dónde irás? –<br/>-Al norte, tengo que ver un cliente que quiere hacer su testamento, XiChen dime la verdad ¿Por qué tu esposo no ha ido a sus clases? –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro, toma coraje para decir la verdad – discutimos y Jiang Cheng me restregó en la cara que no lo haya marcado yo…yo –<br/>-Dejaste que tu alfa te controlara y lo marcaste –<br/>-Exactamente, pero lo lastimé en el proceso tiene lesionado la zona en donde está su glándula –<br/>-Eres un bruto XiChen – <br/>-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo – suspirando – MingJue dime ¿Qué hago? –<br/>-Eh ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú eres el que mete la pata cada rato –<br/>-Quiero llevarme bien con A-Cheng, pero… –<br/>- ¿Cómo puedes querer llevarte bien con él? XiChen tu empezaste desde el momento que le fuiste infiel en tu boda –<br/>-Lo, lo sé –<br/>-Mira XiChen, Jiang Cheng te amaba ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo quieres que se sienta sabiendo que prefieres a un beta y que solo te casaste con él por las intrigas de tu padre? –<br/>-Ya, ya lo sé –<br/>-Sí quieres solucionar esto, debes empezar con dejar de ver a Jin GuangYao, aléjate de él –<br/>-Lo dices porque te importa –<br/>-Me acabas de pedir un consejo, y sí el beta me importa pero yo sé que yo a él no le importo sino como un conocido, entonces hazlo más fácil dale el divorcio al omega –<br/>-No me voy a divorciar de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Entonces vete preparando para una vida de infierno – colgando la llamada<br/>A la hora llega Nie HuaiSang en compañía de su hermano e ingresa a la mansión de los Nie, mientras que el alfa mayor sube a su auto y se retira de la mansión, y aunque sabe que está mal y que seria violar una de las sagradas reglas de su familia Lan XiChen se dispone a escuchar la conversación entre su esposo y el amigo de este.<br/>-Vaya Jiang-Xiong no sabía que había sido tan terrible tu herida –<br/>-No digas tonterías HuaiSang, es solo una mordedura – viendo como el omega saca un paquete y se lo entrega – ¿Qué es esto? –<br/>-Un regalo de mi parte espero te gusten así podrás esconder la cicatriz –<br/>Jiang Cheng toma el obsequio y al abrirlo ve que es un juego de pañuelos para usar en el cuello – están lindos HuaiSang, gracias –<br/>-No es por nada Jiang-Xiong – sonriendo mientras abanica su rostro – Jiang-Xiong dime la verdad ¿Cómo está tu matrimonio? –<br/>-Terrible y no diré nada más, no he olvidado que eres amigo de ese bastardo de Jin GuangYao –<br/>-Pero Jiang-Xiong – recibiendo una mirada filosa de parte de Jiang Cheng – lo, lo siento Jiang-Xiong –<br/>-Debes entender una cosa HuaiSang, mi matrimonio es una farsa solo eso ¿de acuerdo? –<br/>-Pero tienes la marca de tu esposo –<br/>- ¿Y? Eso no tiene nada que ver, esa marca fue hecha en contra de mi voluntad –<br/>-Lo siento, no debí preguntar –<br/>-Descuida, tarde o temprano se sabrá esto – tomando sus medicinas para el dolor – antes de que lo olvide, el trabajo se encuentra en mi morral – señalando hacia el morral que se encuentra en la mesa –<br/>-Bien entonces tomaré el trabajo y me iré, no te preocupes en la universidad solo saben que estás enfermo –<br/>-Más te vale no decir que Lan XiChen se atrevió a marcarme –<br/>-No, no, no, claro que no – sonriendo – bien nos vemos Jiang-Xiong – saliendo de la habitación<br/>Al salir de la habitación, Nie HuaiSang se despide del alfa y se dirige hacia el auto que lo espera en la entrada de la mansión, tan pronto ha salido de la casa Lan XiChen se dirige a verse con su esposo pero no lo encuentra así que se dirige al baño y al entrar lo ve tratando de cambiarse las vendas, las que tiene ya están sucias y le generan molestias.<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>- ¿Te sucede algo? – notando como el joven trata de reprimir sus lágrimas –<br/>-Sucede que me duele el cuello, tu maldita mordida no ha sanado bien –<br/>-Lo, lo siento ¿necesitas que te ayude? –<br/>-No quiero nada que venga de ti – tomando un poco de algodón con solución yodada pero al pasarla por su herida siente un terrible ardor – Auch – Lan XiChen se acerca y toma su muñeca – suéltame ¿Qué me quieres hacer? –<br/>-Sólo quiero ayudarte con tu herida –<br/>-Ya te dije que no quiero nada que venga de ti –<br/>-A-Cheng, déjame ayudarte solo por esta vez – notando como el omega asienta – bien siéntate en el inodoro –<br/>Jiang Cheng hace lo que le piden, luego de eso el alfa toma su cabello y lo recoge en una cola la cual coloca a un lado de su cabeza, procediendo a tomar más solución yodada para curar la herida que va sanando lentamente, pero que para el omega debe ser un dolor terrible, dado que la mordida reacciona al estar cerca de quien la causó, luego Lan XiChen toma una crema para evitar infecciones y la coloca con cuidado en la marca para después colocar un nuevo vendaje, al terminar desliza sus manos por los brazos de Jiang Cheng, este se gira y recibe un beso en la frente.<br/>-Bien A-Cheng te dejaré en cama antes de irme –<br/>-Cierto lo olvidaba tienes que verte con el beta –<br/>-No, tengo una reunión con un cliente – tomando en brazos al omega que se sonroja terriblemente –<br/>-Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques – siendo depositado con cuidado en la cama – bien ya me dejaste acá, lárgate –<br/>-Regresaré temprano – besando la frente de Jiang Cheng – solo esperarme –<br/>-No te creo nada – acomodándose para poder dormir – ya lárgate –<br/>Dos meses después…<br/>Un alfa se encuentra caminando de un lado para el otro en la sala de espera, se encontraba en sus clases cuando lo llamaron para informarle que su esposa se encontraba siendo sometida a una cesárea de emergencia, tal parece que alguien irrumpió en su casa con la única intensión de provocarle un aborto, puesto que la dulce omega fue golpeada con salvajismo para luego ser arrojada por las escaleras.<br/>- ¡¿Cómo está mi hija?! – entrando en la sala de espera junto con su esposo e hijo –<br/>-Vamos Jin ZiXuan ¿Cómo están? –<br/>-No, no me han dicho nada ella está en cirugía, dicen que el bebé viene mal y que ella tal vez no lo logre – pensando que en verdad tuvo que haber hecho algo en su anterior vida para sufrir todo esto – señores Jiang por favor perdónenme no, no debí dejarla sola –<br/>-Esto no fue tu culpa – tratando de mantenerse calmado – dinos ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –<br/>-Una enfermera me dijo que cuando traían a A-Li, ella les dijo que un hombre entró en la casa y sin mediar palabra la atacó ella trató de huir pero ese hombre le dio alcance y luego de golpearla en el vientre la arrojó por las escaleras –<br/>-Y mi hermana y mi sobrino ¿Cómo están? –<br/>-Solo sé lo que me han dicho, no aseguran que sobrevivan – al momento sale Wei ChangZe dado que él se encontraba en China de visita en uno de sus hospitales cuando supo que Jiang YanLi era traída – ¿Cómo están? –<br/>-El bebé está delicado, felicidades, Jin ZiXuan es un niño –<br/>-Un niño ¿un niño? – viendo como el alfa asienta – y ella ¿Cómo está ella? –<br/>-ChangZe dinos ¿Cómo está ella? –<br/>-Fue llevada a recuperación lo que hizo durante el ataque fue lo que le salvó la vida –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –<br/>-Ella se colocó en posición fetal durante el ataque eso fue lo que evitó que la placenta se desgarrara, fuera de los golpes y moretones ella está perfectamente – en unas horas será llevada a una habitación, si gustas Jin ZiXuan puedes ir a ver a tu hijo, está de término –<br/>-Espera dijiste ¿de termino? –<br/>-Creo que eso fue un error de laboratorio – sonriendo – A-Li cuando supo de su embarazo tenía cuatro meses no doce semanas – dejando a todos en shock –<br/>-Pero el bebé yo vi el vientre y era pequeño y los médicos decían que estaba en el tiempo justo –<br/>-Eso debe ser porque tenia poca cantidad de agua, sumando a ello que ella es alta y de caderas anchas, así que el bebé tenia espacio suficiente para acomodarse, dando la apariencia de que su vientre era de menos tiempo por los diagnósticos de mis colegas debo ver que sucedió ahí, así que dime ¿quieres ver a tu hijo? –<br/>-Claro, claro que quiero – tratando de no llorar frente a sus suegros y cuñado – vamos quiero verlo –<br/>Wei ChangZe se dirige hacia la zona de incubadoras en donde hace entrar a Jin ZiXuan y le hacen colocarse un traje estéril, para luego acercarse a la incubadora en donde se encuentra su hijo vistiendo únicamente un pañal y con una venda en sus ojitos para cuidarlos de la luz que debe mantenerlo cálido, su madre hizo un buen trabajo protegiendo su vientre en todo momento y el alfa puede verlo al comprobar que el bebé está perfecto un poquito arrugado y muy llorón pero por lo demás es perfecto, una enfermera se acerca y toma al bebé en brazos y hacen que el alfa tome asiento para así poder cargarlo, en el momento el bebé se calma y hace morritos en el pecho de su padre mientras huele las feromonas del alfa y crea un vinculo con él, solo falta que huela a su madre y la conexión será completa<br/>-Es perfecto – sintiendo como sus ojos lo traicionan – eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado tu madre – tomando la mano del bebé y besándola con cuidado – Jin Ling, eres perfecto –<br/>-Me gusta ese nombre – dando una sonrisa y viendo como el vinculo entre padre e hijo se forma – cuando A-Li despierte le llevaremos al bebé, él necesita del calor y amor que solo su madre le puede proporcionar –<br/>-De acuerdo, él ¿necesita estar mucho tiempo en incubadora? –<br/>-Solo un par de días, mientras aprende a regular su temperatura pero por el resto del tiempo puede estar con su madre –<br/>-Deberé avisarles a mis padres ellos están de viaje de aniversario me van a matar si se enteran por otros que no sea yo – dejando su pequeño Jin Ling durmiendo en la incubadora<br/>Al caer la noche tanto Jin GuangShan como su esposa y Jin GuangYao llegan al hospital luego de recibir la notica de parte de Jin ZiXuan del nacimiento de su hijo, al llegar a casa se dirigen a la mansión del alfa para preguntarle lo sucedido mientras que Jin GuangYao se dirige a buscar al inepto que no puedo hacer bien su trabajo.<br/>-Te dije que tenias que provocarle un aborto, no adelantarle el parto –<br/>-Hice lo que me dijiste, la golpee en el vientre y la arrojé de las escaleras ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?<br/>-Cualquier cosa, pero la idea era que ese niño no naciera – sobando sus sienes – bien eso no importa ya ese niño nació ya veré que me ocurre para desparecerlo –<br/>-Y ¿Qué harás respecto –<br/>-El trato era por un aborto y no cumpliste tu parte Wen Chao –<br/>-Oh vamos necesito el dinero, mi padre no me da nada y apenas puedo vivir con lo que gana Wang LingJiao –<br/>-Está bien – sacando un fajo, toma la mita y la otra mitad se la entrega al alfa – ya sabes espero no me vuelvas a fallar cuando se me ocurra algo –<br/>-Lo haré bien la próxima vez – desapareciendo entre las sombras –<br/>-Bien ahora tendré que ser el tío consentidor con ese niño, pero no será por mucho – dando una sonrisa<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Sueños...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-ZiXuan míralo es tan lindo – mientras observa a Jin Ling alimentándose vigorosamente – despacio A-Ling te vas a atragantar –<br/>-Tiene mucha energia – sonriendo mientras observa a su hijo y esposa – tiene tus ojos –<br/>-Y tus pulmones ZiXuan – haciendo que su hijo se sonroje – querida mi nieto simplemente es perfecto –<br/>-Gracias Madre – mientras acaricia el cabello de Jin Ling – tiene la misma energia que su padre –<br/>-Sí es un digno miembro de la familia Jin – observando a su hijo e inflándose el pecho de orgullo – Madame creo que sería bueno dejar solos a los nuevos padres –<br/>-Me encantaría ver más tiempo a mi nieto pero tienes razón GuangShan – tomando de gancho a su esposo – ZiXuan, A-Li les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y espero que hagan una enorme fiesta dentro de un mes –<br/>-Vamos a hacer una enorme fiesta madre, A-Ling merece lo mejor de lo mejor – besando la frente de Jiang YanLi –<br/>-Me parece perfecto – saliendo junto con su esposo – es extraño que GuangYao no viniera –<br/>-Debe estar ocupado con su propia relación Madame, es mejor dejarlo solo ya vendrá para conocer a A-Ling –<br/>-Tienes razón GuangShan bien vamos a casa mañana tengo que venir con muchos regalos para nuestro nieto –<br/>-Creo que me vas a sobregirar las tarjetas – sonriendo – pero por esta vez es justo el gasto ¿quieres la platino y la Golden? –<br/>-Las dos – dando una enorme sonrisa a su esposo, que aunque ella sea la alfa es en extremo consentida por su esposo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Mirando como su esposa termina de sacarle el aire a su bebé y lo acuesta con mucho cuidado en la cuna al lado de la camilla – A-Li –<br/>-Dime ZiXuan –<br/>-Ya que estamos solos dime ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – notando el terrible temblor en su esposa y como sus ojitos claros se llenan de lágrimas – ¿A-Li? –<br/>-No, no sé cómo entró ese hombre en la casa –<br/>-Por seguridad mandé a cambiar todas las cerraduras solo mis padres tu y yo tenemos copias –<br/>-ZiXuan no sé, no sé cómo decirte esto pero yo –<br/>-Dime A-Li ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Creo saber quién fue, pero todo fue tan rápido –<br/>-Tranquila dime todo como lo recuerdes, si es algo relevante hablaremos con tus padres – la omega asienta con su cabeza y empieza a contarle a su esposo lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior –<br/>Jiang YanLi cuenta a su esposo que se encontraba en la habitación terminando de tejer un buso para su bebé, cuando de un momento a otro un hombre ingresa en la habitación y sin mediar palabra se arroja a los golpes contra ella, la omega intenta defenderse como puede arrojando cosas gritando por ayuda, pero por alguna razón no hay nadie en la mansión, ella intenta tomar el teléfono para llamar a su padre o a su esposo, pero el hombre la toma del cabello y la arroja contra el suelo, ella se coloca en posición fetal y los golpes los recibe en sus brazos, piernas y espalda.<br/>Cuando creía que ese hombre termino siente como es alzada y arrojada por las escaleras, antes de perder la conciencia por el momento para hacerse la muerta, ve como el hombre se acerca y la patea en la espalda.<br/>-Ese bastardo, cuando dé con él estará muerto – encajando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos – pero ¿Por qué no había nadie en casa? Y sobre todo ¿Quién avisó a la ambulancia? –<br/>-Cuando ese hombre se fue una de las sirvientas ingresó y llamó a la ambulancia –<br/>-El personal de la casa me va a escuchar – mirando hacia la cuna en donde Jin Ling duerme succionado su chupón – cambiaré el personal de la mansión, luego de esto no confió en nadie –<br/>-De acuerdo ZiXuan –<br/>-Bien trata de estar tranquila, hablaré con mis padres y contrataré vigilancia para que esté con ustedes, no me siento seguro –<br/>-Creo que estás siendo exagerado –<br/>-Nada es exagerado si se trata de ustedes – besando a su omega – soy el alfa de la familia, mi deber es cuidarlos –<br/>-Te entiendo ZiXuan – sonriendo –<br/>-A-Li ¿viste a quién te atacó? – ella asienta con su cabeza – ¿sabes quién es? –<br/>-Me pareció que era Wen Chao – dejando al alfa pasmado – pero no lo vi bien, apenas noté que tenia el emblema de la familia Wen en su chaqueta –<br/>-Puede ser alguien de esa familia, de ser ese bastardo voy a matarlo – acercándose para abrazar a su esposa – tranquila daré de baja mi semestre para cuidarte –<br/>-Pero ZiXuan – siendo callada por un beso –<br/>-Eres mi omega y A-Ling es mi cachorro, no los voy a dejar solos –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Di mami A-Yuan, ma…mi – viendo como A-Yuan está entretenido haciendo burbujas de saliva – Vamos A-Yuan yo a esa edad ya decía mami –<br/>- ¿Qué haces A-Mei? –<br/>-Abuelito, A-Yuan no quiere decir mami – notando como ahora succiona un conejo de goma – ¿Por qué no dice mami? –<br/>- Es un bebé A-Mei recuerda su desarrollo es diferente a tuyo –<br/>-Pero yo ya quiero que diga mami –<br/>-Si sigues alentándolo a seguir diciendo mami seguramente lo hará pronto – tomando a Yuan en brazos – bien señorita es hora de su baño –<br/>- ¿Nos vas a leer un cuento? – dando una adorable sonrisa al alfa – <br/>-Sí les voy a leer un cuento – sintiendo una punzada fuerte en su cabeza, lleva su mano y cae de forma brusca en un sofá –<br/>- ¡Abuelo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –<br/>-Sólo, sólo fue un dolor de cabeza, no te angusties A-Mei –<br/>-Tengo que llamar a mi mami – <br/>-No, A-Mei no llames a tu madre, no quiero que se preocupe de más –<br/>-Pero –<br/>-Descuida cuando tu madre llegue hablaré con él – tomando a su nieta en brazos junto con Yuan – bien vamos a tomar un baño –<br/>Luego de dar un baño a sus nietos, de arroparlos y leerles un cuento, Wei ChangZe se dirige hacia su habitación y toma sus pastillas para los dolores de cabeza cuando Wei Ying regresa de sus clases nota como su padre se encuentra en la sala con las luces bajas y solamente con el sonido que el hacen las llamas en la chimenea.<br/>-Papá ¿Qué te ocurre? –<br/>-Tuve un nuevo dolor de cabeza –<br/>- ¿Cuánto duró? –<br/>-Unos segundos pero sentí que mi cabeza se rompía fue terrible, estaba con los niños A-Mei se asustó mucho – <br/>-Dime la verdad, se supone que el tratamiento que te dejó Wen Qing te iba a ayudar –<br/>-Solo eran para prolongar mi vida – dejando a su hijo pasmado – el tumor dejó de crecer pero hace presión sobre el bulbo raquídeo en cualquier momento mi cuerpo va a fallar –<br/>- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –<br/>-Porque no quería preocuparte, A-Xian en cualquier momento voy a morir –<br/>- ¡No lo acepto! Apenas llevamos dos años juntos, no es justo que le hagas esto a mis bollos, A-Mei y A-Yuan te quieren mucho no puedes dejarlos solos –<br/>-A-Xian entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? –<br/>-Pelear, yo estaré contigo y mis bollos también, pero vamos a luchar juntos – sintiendo un abrazando –<br/>-Eres una bendición A-Xian, ¿Qué haría sin ti? –<br/>-Estarías perdido sin mí – correspondiendo el abrazo – mañana empezaremos esta lucha ¿me oyes? –<br/>-Como mandes capitán – sonriendo –<br/>Durante meses el alfa se dedica a combatir el tumor en su cerebro mientras lucha contra la hepatitis siempre teniendo el apoyo de su hijo y el apoyo de sus nietos, un apoyo que aunque motiva al hombre a luchar, los resultados de los estudios no son los mejores varios de sus colegas dicen que ya debería estar muerto que es milagro que funciones básicas no se hayan dañado con el tamaño del tumor que aunque pequeño sigue siendo inoperable, pero para el alfa eso no tiene mayor relevancia, sigue disfrutando de logros de su hijo que cada día demuestra, que será un medico capaz, y es una madre adorable con sus dos chiquitos, y su mayor disfrute es tener a sus nietos una niña de tres años y un bebé de siete meses que hacen que sus días sean en verdad maravillosos.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Dos hombres se besan como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Intercambiando saliva en el proceso, sus lenguas se tocan con pasión desando arrancar las ropas del contrario.<br/>El calor de la habitación no se compara al calor de sus cuerpos este va en aumento con cada beso y cada caricia. Una vez despojados de la ropa se admiran con deseo las caricas son rápidas pero con la ambición de recorrer cada centímetro de piel. Piel a piel, beso a beso que encienden una gran pasión que nunca se había sentido. <br/>Maravillosos suspiros escapan de sus bocas, una prueba irrefutable de lo mucho que el omega desea a su esposo, del deseo que hay en que sus cuerpos se conozcan a profundidad.<br/>-XiChen…más…dame…más –<br/>Dice antes de colocarse de rodillas, inclinando su parte superior hacia abajo y mostrando ese par de montículos blancos y suaves, posando una de sus manos en la cabecera de la cama. Lan XiChen se acerca, la punta de su miembro roza con desesperación la entrada de su esposo mientras reparte besos en aquella espalda blanca y perfecta. Y de un solo golpe se introduce en el interior de Jiang Cheng, ese omega lo enloquece desde hace tiempo y no quería reconocerlo, pero ahora teniéndolo a su merced pidiendo por más. No tiene paciencia, no puede tenerla así que comienza a moverse con cierta brusquedad.<br/>-Eres tan cálido A-Cheng – jadeando cerca de los oídos de su esposo para girar su rostro y besarlo en los labios, Lan XiChen jadea extasiado al escuchar los gemidos de su esposo –eres tan lindo así, solo para mí –<br/>Tiene al omega sobre él teniendo el control de la situación, verlo así de ese modo siendo cabalgado por su esposo adolescente, vaya que Jiang Cheng ha estudiado en su tiempo libre, pero para el alfa no es suficiente así que toma el miembro del omega y lo masturba con maestría, escuchando los dulces gemidos de su esposo sólo así quiere tenerlo, de ser posible lo ataría en la cama para que nunca se fuera.<br/>-Te amo A-Cheng – sentándose para acunar el rostro de su esposo en sus manos, deleitándose con el rostro colorado de su esposo –<br/>-Yo…yo también te amo XiChen – besando al hombre mientras siente como su cuerpo llega al clímax superior <br/>Un objeto suave golpea al alfa en su cabeza.<br/>Al alfa le cuesta despertar pero al hacerlo observa a su esposo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro <br/>-Bu…buenos días A-Cheng –<br/>-Días –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo? –<br/>-No simplemente que tu celular lleva sonando quince minutos y no despertabas, ya estaba pensado que era viudo, lo cual hubiera sido agradable –<br/>-Eso fue cruel A-Cheng –<br/>-Cruel es estar casado contigo XiChen – dirigiéndose al baño – y apúrate en arreglarte quiero ir a ver a mi sobrino –<br/>-Claro “cierto hoy se cumple el primer mes de nacimiento de A-Ling” pediré que suban el desayuno –<br/>-Como quieras – ingresando en la ducha y dejando que el agua se lleve el bochorno que siente, no es para menos escuchar a tu esposo como tiene sueños sexuales contigo, no debe ser para lindo –<br/>Recibiendo un mensaje de texto en el que su amante le pide verse nuevamente antes de ir a la mansión de Jin ZiXuan – A-Yao, “pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?” –<br/>Luego de tomar su desayuno y de estar listos Lan XiChen se dirige junto con su esposo hacia la mansión de Jin ZiXuan para ver al pequeño Jin Ling, aunque el alfa no es del agrado de sus suegros y cuñada fue invitado simplemente por Jiang Cheng, si bien el alfa quiere hacer las cosas bien mientras esté en presencia de su familia política le va a ser difícil tener algo de decoro mientras su amante esté allá y trate de presionarlo para que le sea infiel a Jiang Cheng, aunque claro para el beta eso no es difícil, pero ¿Cómo reaccionará el beta al saberse rechazado? <br/>- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso A-Huan? –<br/>-A-Yao solo por hoy podemos mantener distancia – mirando hacia donde está su esposo y este lo observa con odio –solo por hoy A-Yao –<br/>-Si no quieres verme es tú problema, tú eres el que pierde –<br/>-Creo que ya he perdido lo suficiente –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –<br/>-He dicho demasiado – dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su esposo – A-Cheng dime ¿quieres ir a cenar hoy? –<br/>-Eh acaso ¿tu beta de ha dejado plantado? –<br/>-Digamos que fue al revés – sonriendo – vamos A-Cheng dame ese gusto –<br/>-Esta bien, te daré gusto. Solo espero que no vuelvas a dejarme plantado –<br/>-No lo haré te lo juro – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng y besándola en el dorso –<br/>Un beta a lo lejos observa y siente su sangre hervir, por ese niño ¡por ese maldito niño de diecisiete años lo están cambiando! ¡eso no se quedará así! Algo se le tiene que ocurrir, pero Jiang Cheng va a pagar.<br/>A los pocos minutos Jiang YanLi junto con Jin ZiXuan dan su aparición en el centro de la sala de la mansión la omega lleva en brazos a Jin Ling que se encuentra dormido plácidamente, en su frente ya tiene la distintiva marca bermellón de la familia de su padre.<br/>Todos los invitados se acercan para ver al pequeño bebé, que solamente duerme sosteniendo la maga del traje dorado de su padre, dado que para la ocasión el matrimonio está usando hanfu de color dorado, a lo lejos Lan XiChen se encuentra hablando con su hermano quien fue invitado por Jiang YanLi dado que ella siente pena por el alfa, dos años han pasado y el alfa no encuentra algo que alegre sus días, y aunque la omega quiera hablar y decirle al alfa que en realidad tiene una hija con Wei Ying y que es una niña preciosa y sumamente inteligente para tan corta edad, sabe que eso no le agradaría a la madre de la niña, porque siempre que se hablan por video llamadas Wei Ying dice siempre lo mismo, no perdonará a Lan WangJi.<br/>-Señora Jin, felicidades por su hijo –<br/>-Te lo agradezco Lan WangJi – mientras arrulla a su hijo – ¿quieres cargarlo? –<br/>-Si usted me lo permite – viendo como la omega entrega a su bebé, el cual se mueve mucho –<br/>-Es muy activo y un tanto reservado –<br/>-Puedo verlo – empezando a menear sus brazos y a tararear una canción –<br/>-Es bella esa canción – dando una sonrisa al alfa – ¿es para alguien en especial? –<br/>-Es para Wei Ying y mi hijo – <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Dime A-Cheng ¿Qué opinas? ¿te gusta el lugar? –<br/>-Es agradable – observando el bello restaurante al que ha sido llevado – bien confiésalo –<br/>-Eh, ¿de qué hablas A-Cheng? –<br/>-Algo debes estar tramando, estás demasiado cariñoso –<br/>-Sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿Qué tiene de malo? –<br/>-Sabes que tiene de malo, no te creo nada –<br/>-A-Cheng, quiero solucionar las cosas, eres mi esposo –<br/>-Porque lo dice un pedazo de papel – <br/>-No A-Cheng eres mi esposo – tomando las manos del omega y besando los nudillos del omega – ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? –<br/>-Nada, porque yo ya no confió en ti XiChen –<br/>-Quiero cambiar esa impresión así que haré lo imposible por lograrlo –<br/>-Te deseo suerte, porque yo solo te veo de un modo –<br/>- ¿De qué modo A-Cheng? –<br/>-Como un maldito que nunca sintió nada por mí, como un mentiroso, un falso y sobre todo te veo como un maldito violador – poniéndose de pie – quiero volver a la mansión –<br/>-Vete si quieres yo me voy a quedar –<br/>-Claro llama a tu amante para que te consuele – saliendo del restaurante –<br/>Los años pasan y cierto matrimonio ya ha considerado el divorcio por ambas partes, Lan XiChen se ha dado cuenta de que por más que intente hacer las cosas bien Jiang Cheng simplemente ya no confía en él y aunque Jin GuangYao se ha dedicado a ser su consuelo el alfa siente que ya no es lo mismo, ya no es como cuando era novio del beta, ya no siente nada por el beta, simplemente lo ve porque quiere desahogar sus instintos de alfa, porque ahora solo reacciona al cuerpo de Jiang Cheng, a ese bello cuerpo que aprovecha de espiar cuando el omega entra a darse una ducha o cuando está acomodándose para ir a sus estudios.<br/>En Alemania un omega recibe su titulo como medico en compañía de su padre y sus dos pequeños hijos una niña de cinco años y un bebé de dos años y medio, los cuales celebran el nuevo logro en la vida del omega, también ha logrado obtener su titulo cierto rollito de canela que está en compañía de su tío, mejor amigo y sobrinos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Deseos consumados...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Felicidades Wen Ning, Wei WuXian –<br/>-Gracias tío –<br/>-Gracias señor Wen –<br/>-Por cierto Wei WuXian ¿en dónde está? –<br/>- ¡A-Yuan el abuelo Wen quiere verte! – y en el acto un niño se aparece entre la multitud – aquí está mi pequeño conejo –<br/>-Abuelo Wen – siendo tomado en brazos por el alfa –<br/>-Estás grande A-Yuan dime ¿Cómo has estado? –<br/>-Bien – succionando su pulgar – mami, me prometió conejos y Shijie juega mucho conmigo –<br/>-Tu madre te ha prometido conejos – dando una mirada al omega –<br/>-Viene con eso desde hace un año así que ya no puedo dilatarme mucho tiempo – sonriendo y notando como Wei ChangZe se acerca con MeiLing en brazos – mi otro conejo –<br/>-No soy un conejo mami – sonriendo –<br/>-Eres mi pequeño conejo – tomando a su hija en brazos – bien ¿quieren ir a comer algo? – los dos niños asientan con unas adorables sonrisas en sus labios – ¿viene señor Wen? –<br/>-Claro, quiero pasar un momento con mis nietos y mi sobrino – viendo el adorable sonrojo de Wen Ning – vamos A-Ning –<br/>-Si…si tío –<br/>Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Wei una mujer espera en la entrada, cabello negro ojos claros y maquillaje perfecto, tan pronto como entra en el campo visual de cierto alfa, la molestia aparece en sus ojos, pero sin pensarlo se acerca y trata de saludar al Wei WuXian.<br/>-Mi querido A-Ying ¿Cuánto tiempo? –<br/>- ¿Quién es usted? –<br/>-Acaso ¿tu padre no te ha dicho quién soy? –<br/>- ¿Qué haces acá SanRen? –<br/>-Bueno obtuve mi libertad cinco años encerrada – mirando hacia Wen RouHan – ZiYuan te pidió que lo hicieras ¿verdad? –<br/>-ZiYuan es una mujer de armas tomar, solo me pidió un favor – tomando a los dos niños – vamos niños su madre tiene que hablar con esa mujer –<br/>- ¿Quién es esa muler? – dice el pequeño A-Yuan –<br/>-No es nadie – respondiendo Wei ChangZe y viendo como sus nietos entran en compañía del alfa – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Vine a conocer a mi hijo, y por lo que veo a mis nietos – sonriendo – así que no te metas ChangZe – haciéndolo a un lado y acercándose a Wei Ying – estás muy grande A-Ying –<br/>-Usted no tiene derecho a hablarme – dejando a la mujer y a su padre en shock – usted me vendió a la familia Lan, usted me alejó de mi padre, usted no me dio un hogar –<br/>-A-Ying esas son mentiras –<br/>-QingHen-Jun nunca mintió cuando se trataba de recordarme mi origen, siempre me decía que mi madre nunca me quiso –<br/>-A-Ying –<br/>-No me llame de forma tan familiar usted y yo no somos nada, la única mujer que merece que la llame madre era Lan MeiLing, la abuela de mis hijos – tomando a su padre del brazo – vamos papá – y espero que nunca tenga que volver a verla y no regrese porque Wen RouHan es íntimo amigo mío – ingresando a la mansión –<br/>- ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera? –<br/>-Nada señor Wen, solo espero que esa mujer no vuelva a aparecer ¿de qué hablabas con A-Yuan? –<br/>-Sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños ya casi se acerca su tercer cumpleaños – <br/>-Tendle conejos pala mi cumpleaños – succionando su chupón –<br/>-Sí A-Yuan tendrás muchos conejos para tu cumpleaños – dando un beso en la mejilla del bebé <br/>Dos meses después <br/>- ¡Oigan dejen a mi hermano! - empujando a unos niños más grandes que ella y su pequeño hermano - ¡no vuelvan a decir eso! -<br/>-Es la verdad, ese niño nació sin madre, nació sin madre –<br/>- ¡Eso no es cierto A-Yuan tiene mami y es mí mami! –<br/>-Todos saben que ese niño nació sin madre, por que su madre es muerta está muerta por su culpa – haciendo llorar a Yuan – ese niño nació sin madre –<br/>- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - viendo como los niños salen corriendo - no soy tan aterrador o sí<br/>- ¡Mami! - escuchando los gritos de dos niños que corren a sus brazos -<br/>-A-Yuan, A-Mei - sonriendo mientras besa las frentes de esos pequeñitos - bien es hora de ir a casa el abuelo les tiene una sorpresa -<br/>-Shijie -<br/>- ¿Qué pasa A-Yuan? -<br/>-Gracias - llevando su pulgar a su boca -<br/>-Eres mi hermanito A-Yuan, y es tu cumpleaños - abrazando al pequeñito <br/>-Bien vamos a casa, o el abuelo nos puede regañar, A-Yuan te tenemos una sorpresa -<br/>- ¿Una solplesa? - mientras sigue succionando su pulgar<br/>-Sí A-Yuan una sorpresa - tomando al niño en brazos - feliz cumpleaños A-Yuan<br/>Esa noche los cuatro celebran el cumpleaños del pequeño Wei Yuan, aquel dulce niño que luego de la llegada de Wei Mei Ling llegó a iluminar la vida del omega, mientras en aquella mansión se celebra una agradable fiesta de cumpleaños sin saberse de la tragedia que sucedería días despues, en China un alfa se siente decepcionado puesto que se ha enterado que el beta con el que lleva un amorío está a semanas de contraer nupcias.<br/>-No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme A-Huan te he estado esperando por cinco años –<br/>- ¿Qué no tengo derecho a reclamarte? Llevas años con ese compromiso ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿el día de tu boda? –<br/>-Probablemente – dejando al alfa pasmado – te pedí muchas veces que dejaras a ese omega y nunca lo hiciste – ahora que tengo la aprobación de mi padre y de Qin Cangye tú no ibas a dejar a ese omega porque simplemente te has encariñado con él – cerrando sus puños con fuerza –<br/>-Sí tienes razón, me encariñé no me enamoré de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Cállate –<br/>- ¿Por qué tendría que callarme? Acaso ¿no esperabas que te dijera eso? Sí tienes toda la razón, me casé por darle gusto a mi padre, pero con el paso de los años fue tomándole cariño genuino a ese omega – sin saber que cierto par de omegas están escuchando –<br/>-No, me estas diciendo esto porque estás dolido –<br/>-Te digo porque estoy cansado de esta doble vida, estoy cansado de hacerle daño a mi esposo – dando una suave sonrisa – creo que el discípulo ha superado al maestro – dejando al beta boquiabierto – nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice el día de mi boda –<br/>-Pero bien que lo disfrutaste – dando una sonrisa socarrona al alfa –<br/>-Pero no tanto como tener en mis brazos a mi esposo –<br/>-Eso, eso es mentira –<br/>- ¿Te consta? – mirando con superioridad al beta – <br/>- ¡Solo me dices esto porque me voy a casar con Qin Su! –<br/>Acercándose al beta, toma su mentón y da un suave beso en los labios – entonces ya sabes como me siento, bien Jin GuangYao hasta acá ha llegado lo nuestro –<br/>-No, no puedes dejarme –<br/>-Claro que puedo, estoy casado y llevo cinco años tratando de salvar mi matrimonio – dejando pasmado a Jiang Cheng tanto que él y su hermana se alejan para evitar ser descubiertos – si quieres podemos tener una relación cordial –<br/>-No, A-Huan tú me quieres a mí, ese omega no va a interferir en nuestra relación –<br/>-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Jiang Cheng – tomando con fuerza el brazo del beta –<br/>-Suéltame –<br/>-Atrévete a tocar un solo pelo de A-Cheng y tendrás problemas – soltándolo y alejándose de él – ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –<br/>-Hasta que apareces ¿en dónde estabas? –<br/>-A-Cheng estaba tomando un poco de aire –<br/>-Más bien creo que te estabas lamentando –<br/>-Eh, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –<br/>-Tu amante se casa – dejando al alfa pasmado – debes estar dolido, aunque creo que después de que le cumpla a Qin Su, se podrán seguir viendo ¿verdad? –<br/>-A-Cheng yo –<br/>-Mejor vamos mis padres quieren hablar contigo – notando como el rostro del alfa palidece – ¿te quieres calmar? Mis papás no quieren matarte aunque te lo merezcas –<br/>-Entonces –<br/>-Quieren dejar todo listo con respecto a nuestro divorcio –<br/>-Sabes que no te voy a dar el divorcio, puedes ir y decirles a tus padres que no me voy a divorciar –<br/>- ¡¿Qué? Pero me lo prometiste! –<br/>-Ya te dije que NO te daré el divorcio – adentrándose en la mansión Jin –<br/>-Maldito mentiroso – formando un puchero –<br/>Luego de dada la noticia del compromiso, y de la fecha de boda Lan XiChen se dirige junto con su esposo, hermano y tío de vuelta a la mansión al llegar ve como Jiang Cheng se dirige sin dar palabra a la habitación y los tres hombres de la familia Lan se quedan hablando un rato, sobre todo sobre nada, pero principalmente Lan XiChen quiere algún consejo de su tío.<br/>-XiChen, su matrimonio empezó del peor modo posible es imposible que quieras arreglarlo – mientras da un sorbo a su té –<br/>-Tío esas palabras no me consuelan –<br/>-XiChen pediste un consejo, te lo estoy dando del mejor modo posible –<br/>- ¿Me estás diciendo que me divorcie? –<br/>-Efectivamente, hermano –<br/>-WangJi ¿tú también? –<br/>-Hmnmm – viendo como su hermano lleva las manos a la cabeza – le hiciste daño –<br/>-Ya, ya lo sé, pero en verdad quiero arreglar esto, no quiero que A-Cheng me deje –<br/>-XiChen, lo que no quieres es quedarte solo –<br/>- ¿A qué te refieres tío? –<br/>-Perdiste al beta porque mi hermano quiso casarte con Jiang WanYi, pero ahora no quieres perder al omega porque te has encariñado con él –<br/>-Tío tus palabras no me ayudan –<br/>-Te estoy siendo honesto, tu matrimonio inició mal y eso Jiang Cheng no lo va a olvidar de la noche a la mañana –<br/>-Tío tiene razón hermano – tomando un poco de su té – las cosas iniciaron mal –<br/>-Lo dices por lo que te pasó a ti verdad –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Ok, ok ya entendí – colocándose de pie – iré a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – saliendo del despacho –<br/>-Está mal tío –<br/>-Sí, se enamoró, pero Jiang Cheng ya no quiere saber de él – suspirando –<br/>Pero antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación de huéspedes, el alfa toma dirección hacia la habitación que comparte con Jiang Cheng y nota que este ya está dormido, así que sin perder el tiempo se acerca y toma cierta botellita de píldoras que ha estado usando durante los últimos cinco años y decide deshacerse de ellas, dado que si Jiang Cheng quiere dejarlo al menos que el omega pueda tener sus cachorros con otro alfa, aunque XiChen cree que ya el omega debe ser estéril bueno cinco años dándole anticonceptivos a escondidas es lo más probable ¿verdad? Lo que no se imagina es lo que desatará el haberse deshecho de las píldoras.<br/>Algunos días pasan sin mayores cambios solamente que el alfa trata de ser detallista con el omega, o bien Jiang Cheng no tiene tiempo para ver sus absurdos regalos o simplemente se los arroja en la cara, el día del grado del omega llega y como buen esposo el alfa está presente para ver como Jiang Cheng no solo recibe su titulo como contador sino que también recibe una distinción académica por su comportamiento ejemplar, al terminar la ceremonia Lan XiChen al menos espera que el omega acepte su regalo pero está con sus padres y hermana así que no sabe que reacción tendrá.<br/>-A-Cheng – haciendo que el mencionado se gire y se sonroje en el acto – felicidades por tu grado –<br/>-Gracias – viendo la caja finamente envuelta que lleva el alfa – ¿y eso? –<br/>-Bien yo no sabia que darte así que solo pensé en esto – extendiendo la caja –<br/>Dando a su padre sus distinciones y su diploma de grado toma la caja y al abrirla nota que es una pañoleta para el cuello – esto es para –<br/>-Solo tienes un par de estas así que, deberías usar más – temblando levemente –<br/>-Me gusta, es de mi color favorito – viendo que la pañoleta viene en todos purpura y lila y tiene una flor de loto junto a una de cerezos – gracias –<br/>-No es por nada A-Cheng –<br/>-Bien dado que ya le diste su regalo a mi hijo, creo que deberías irte – diciendo cierta omega –<br/>-Sí es verdad suegra – acercándose para dar un beso en la mejilla del omega – felicidades A-Cheng – alejándose del lugar –<br/>-Mi señora –<br/>- ¿Qué? –<br/>-Nada mi señora – dando una suave sonrisa a su esposa – bien vamos al restaurante, tenemos que celebrar el grado de A-Cheng –<br/>-Jiujiu – extendiendo sus brazos hacia el omega –<br/>-Ven acá A-Ling – tomando en brazos a su sobrino de dos años – deberías estar en el kínder –<br/>-A-Ling quería venir a verte y ya sabes como es se parece a su padre en eso – sonriendo –<br/>-Sí mi hombrecito es testarudo – sonriendo – bien vamos –<br/> Durante un par de horas la familia Jiang celebra el grado del omega y sus distinciones, mientras el omega pasa el tiempo maravillado con su sobrino, que demuestra ser un niño en verdad adorable aunque en extremo consentido, al caer la tarde Jiang Cheng regresa a la mansión y al entrar en la habitación encuentra a su esposo revisando unos casos y hablando por celular con un cliente.<br/>-Sí señora Mo, lo sé el proceso de sucesión está casi completo descuide me aseguraré de que su hermana no logre poner sus manos en la herencia de su hijo – colgando la llamada – ah hola A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué hacías? –<br/>-Solucionando un problema de repartición de vienes – suspirando mientras deja los documentos en la cama – dime ¿Cómo te fue? –<br/>-Fue una buena cena, aunque A-Ling termino untado de salga pesto – dando una sonrisa –<br/>-Me imagino A-Ling suele ser muy curioso –<br/>-En extremo curioso – acercándose para despojarse de su abrigo y corbata – estoy agotado hoy fue un día largo –<br/>-Si quieres puedes ir a darte un baño – acomodando sus documentos en la mesa de noche luego de eso se coloca de pie – esperaré afuera a que termines de acomodarte – <br/>-Dime la verdad –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas, qué verdad? –<br/>- ¿Qué pretendías dándome ese pañuelo para el cuello? – girándose para encarar al alfa –<br/>-Nada A-Cheng, como te dije no sabia que darte así que pensé en darte un pañuelo sé que no te gusta que vean la cicatriz en tu nuca –<br/>-No, lo que querías es que te hubiera invitado a la cena ¿verdad? –<br/>-Eso no es cierto –<br/>-Oh ya sé lo que querías es que te tuviera un reconocimiento ¿cierto? –<br/>-Deja de decir eso –<br/>-Entonces dime ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes esas intenciones?! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! –<br/>- ¡Quiero que mi esposo esté tranquilo! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera darte algo?! –<br/>- ¡Nunca podrás comprar mi cariño con cosas, que te quede claro! – está por irse cuando es tomado con violencia – ¡suéltame! –<br/>- ¡¿Por qué no quieres ver que me importas?! –<br/>-Yo, yo no te importo ¡solo te importa tu amante maldita sea! ¡solo te importa…! – siendo silenciado por un beso – ¿Qué, qué haces? –<br/>-Dime de nuevo que no me importas – haciendo sonrojar terriblemente al omega – vamos A-Cheng dímelo –<br/>-Yo…yo…no te importo – siendo besado nuevamente – <br/>-Bien entonces tendré que demostrarte que me importas – tomando al omega de sus nalgas para dejarlo sobre la cómoda –<br/>- ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! –<br/>-Adivina – retirando el pañuelo del cuello de Jiang Cheng y besando lentamente el cuello del omega mordiendo suavemente la marca en la nuca de su esposo, mientras lo hace suelta la cinta de su frente y amarra las muñecas de Jiang Cheng –<br/>- o…oye suéltame ¿Qué pretendes? – siendo halado para ser arrojado en la cama – ¡oye imbécil ¿Qué te pasa?! –<br/>-A-Cheng debe ser un buen niño y portarse bien – haciendo sonrojar al omega, se dirige hacia la puerta y la cierra con seguro –<br/>-No, no te atrevas a tocarme – temblando terriblemente – ni siquiera lo pienses XiChen –<br/>-Soy un alfa, los alfas no pensamos – acercándose para acunar el rosto de Jiang Cheng en sus manos – A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué quieres? –<br/>-Te quiero – besando los labios del omega y sintiendo como este le corresponde con cierto titubeo – te quiero a ti – acostando al omega en la cama mientras botón a botón suelta su camisa –<br/>Luego de eso empezó a besar el cuello de Jiang Cheng, a morderlo a sentir como el omega tiembla bajo cuerpo, con suavidad y cariño desciende sus manos por el torso desnudo de Jiang Cheng para desajustar el cinturón del pantalón del menor y bajarlo por completo, Jiang Cheng se percató de lo que hacia Lan XiChen y se removió inquieto pero sus labios lo traicionaban puesto que salían jadeos y pequeños gemidos.<br/>-A-Cheng, te quiero, te quiero tanto – volvió a susurrar el alfa mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Jiang Cheng, con mucho cuidado acaricio su cuerpo haciéndose familiar de aquel cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que nunca pudo admirar cuando tomó al omega a la fuerza, acaricio todo su pecho, rozando sus pezones con cuidado y besándolos en el proceso, sintiendo que su omega se dedicada de lleno a cuidar su piel, pues era suave y tersa.<br/>Perdido en un mar de sensaciones Jiang Cheng apenas podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer con el alfa, pero tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, pero oh pequeño problema sus manos estaban atadas eso si que era un problema – XiChen…suéltame… ¡Ahhh! – suplicó entre gemidos. XiChen estaba muy entretenido pasando su lengua entre los pezones del omega que reaccionaban a su tacto, poniéndose duros y mucho más sensibles.<br/>- ¡Ahhh…XiChen libérame, yo…yo quiero! –<br/>El alfa deja su juego momentáneo con los pezones del omega y levanta su mirada para encontrarse con una expresión adorable en el rostro de Jiang Cheng, unas adorables mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos lagrimosos, esa expresión era lujuriosa y encendía aún más su libido – NO –<br/>- ¿No, cómo qué no? ¡suéltame imbécil! –<br/>-A-Cheng debe ser un buen niño, llevo cinco años fantaseando así que debes ser bueno porque no me detendré y te complaceré – dejando al omega totalmente pasmado y sintiendo un casto beso en sus labios mismo beso que corresponde –<br/>Tras besar a su omega, Lan XiChen terminó por despojar a Jiang Cheng de su ropa para dejarlo a su merced, miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios, como si fuera a devorar un delicioso dulce, la expresión de Jiang Cheng no ayudaba para nada con cierto amiguito que el alfa tenia en medio de sus piernas. Procedió a besar al omega, dejando un camino de besos húmedos al llegar al vientre del omega dejó un profundo beso, confundiendo un poco al omega que trataba de liberarse del amarre mientras sus labios dejaban escapar jadeos y gemidos, pero dejó de pensar cuando sintió algo cálido rodear su miembro.<br/>- ¡Ahhh! – dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa, ante el placer que estaba recibiendo, su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se abrieron mucho más cosa que aprovechó el alfa para acomodarse y disfrutar de lo que hacía, notando sus acciones XiChen lamió el contorno de su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, deteniéndose en la cabeza chupándolo, se movía diestramente hacia aquellos dos bellos montes de carne, rozando la entrada perfectamente lubricada de su omega.<br/>- ¡no! ¡detente! ¡ni se te ocurra! ¡Ahhh! – Jiang Cheng sintió como un par de dedos ingresaban en su interior y comenzaban un delicioso pero tortuoso vaivén, provocando que vergonzosos pero a la vez placenteros sonidos escaparan de la boca del omega – ¡espera, más despacio! ¡XiChen despacio! ¡Ahhh! –<br/>Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas e ignorado descaradamente para sentir como un tercer dedo ingresaba y aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas, Jiang Cheng no podía evitar que los sonidos obscenos escaparan de aquellas embestidas y sumando sus gemidos, cierto alfa necesitaba liberarse del dolor y pronto. Pero cuando los dedos tocaron la próstata del omega, Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar desear más de ese exquisito toque en su interior – ¡XiChen, más dame más! ¡Ahhh! ¡más rápido! ¡si te detienes estás muerto! ¡Ahhh! –<br/>Esta vez sus suplicas fueron escuchados por cierto alfa que aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos mientras su boca recibía pequeñas gotas de presemen, haciendo que sus movimientos por ambos lados aumentaran, llegando a un momento en que recibió la semilla del omega y succionó con fuerza, no iba a desperdiciar nada, al terminar se acerca para besar al omega y susurrar algo en su oído.<br/>- ¡Pervertido! –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene de malo decir que eres dulce A-Cheng? – limpiando la comisura de sus labios –<br/>- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡no digas eso! –<br/>Jiang Cheng tenia sus mejillas terriblemente rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire, y sus ojos estaban acuosos, intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón pero no podía ¡¿Cuántas veces no soñó con hacer el amor con su esposo?! ¿Cuántas veces no lloraba en soledad porque no era tocado? Esto es sin duda diferente a su primera vez, es totalmente diferente XiChen no se está aprovechando de él, se está tomando el tiempo para amarlo, para prepararlo.<br/>Observó al alfa quitándose sus prendas ¡le había hecho todas esas perversiones y él ni siquiera estaba desnudo! Tragó grueso cuando vio el miembro del alfa totalmente despierto, invadido por una vergüenza inusual giró su rostro, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, pero en un momento sintió como sus manos eran liberadas y su cuerpo era alzado para terminar encima del jade, Jiang Cheng soltó un gemido cuando sintió aquel duro falo rozando con ansias su entrada, por reflejo abrazó a Lan XiChen y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.<br/>Lan XiChen estaba feliz sintiendo las acciones del omega, se estaba tomando el tiempo del mundo para torturarlo, como en sus sueños, siempre hace sufrir a su omega antes de llenarlo de placer, se tomó la libertad de soltar el moño de Jiang Cheng y su cabello cayó como un río negro por su espalda, sus manos acariciaban su espalda solo para detenerse en aquellos redondos, suaves y bien formados glúteos.<br/>-Si…si vas a meterlo ¡hazlo de una buena vez! – ocultando su rostro entre el cuello del alfa –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿me vas a dejar entrar en ti? – Lan XiChen se tomó el tiempo para tomar el rostro de Jiang Cheng y besar su frente, sus ojitos llorosos y por ultimo sus labios – A-Cheng quiero hacerte el amor como no tienes idea, pero esta vez deseo que sea porque los dos queremos, deseo que me desees de la misma forma en que yo te he deseado desde hace años – mirando fijamente los ojos de su esposo – por favor perdona todo el daño que te hice por mi estúpidas inseguridades.<br/>Abrazó a Jiang Cheng, disfrutando de su calor corporal y del dulce aroma a cerezos que empezó a impregnar cada rincón de la habitación, sintiendo que su omega liberaba su aroma para él, solo para él disfrutando como el corazón del joven latía a un bello compás – dime A-Cheng ¿a qué temes? Si es por lo que pasó en nuestra boda te pido perdón, si es por lo que te hice en nuestra noche de bodas te ruego me perdones dime A-Cheng ¿a qué temes? –<br/>-So…solo temo – mirando al alfa – temo que esto sea un sueño y luego volvamos a nuestra vida de mierda – con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, levantándose un poco para que el miembro de su esposo ingrese lentamente – ¡solo quiero que mi esposo me ame! –<br/>-Entonces – tomando las caderas del omega para sentarlo por completo en su miembro – que así sea – besando a Jiang Cheng –<br/>Los movimientos no hacen esperar, la habitación se llena del aroma a sexo, del sonido pieles chocando y de palabras susurrada entre los amantes, ambos se entregaron completamente al placer, en esa posición el alfa ingresaba por completo en el cuerpo del omega tocando su próstata y haciendo ver el cielo con cada movimiento, su boca mordía suavemente los pezones del omega el cual ha llevado su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer que su esposo le ha proporcionado.<br/>-XiChen, muérdeme –<br/>Deteniendo los movimiento mira los ojos de su esposo – A-Cheng ¿sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –<br/>-Eres mi esposo, pero te falta ser mi alfa, quiero que seas mi alfa – siendo acostado en la cama –<br/>-Si eso quieres A-Cheng – Jiang Cheng gira su rostro dejando su cuello expuesto –<br/>Lan XiChen retoma las embestidas y cuando siente que llega al orgasmo muerde el cuello de Jiang Cheng justo sobre la marca que años antes le había hecho, descargando su semilla en el interior del omega, cuando aleja su rostro observa a Jiang Cheng, ha anudado en su cuerpo así que durante unos minutos estarán unidos hasta que la inflamación baje, pero los besos en el rostro del omega no se hacen esperar.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Wei ChangZe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un hospital de Berlín un alfa se encuentra recuperándose de una terrible caída que tuvo en su casa, de no ser por el personal de su mansión su hijo hubiera encontrado el cadáver de su padre – ¿Cómo está mi papá? –<br/>-Tenemos que serte honestos Wei WuXian, el golpe hizo que una vena del cerebro estallara – dejando al hombre en shock –<br/>-Pero ¿estará bien verdad? – viendo como el colega de su padre niega con la cabeza – no, él no puede dejarme –<br/>-Lamentablemente la hemorragia es masiva, aunque operaramos no hay probabilidad de que el Dr. Wei sobreviva –<br/>- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –<br/>-Unas horas a lo mucho, el golpe movió el tumor afectando su visión –<br/>- ¿Está ciego? – el hombre asienta con la cabeza – quiero verlo – <br/>-Claro, él pregunta mucho por ti y por sus nietos – viendo como el omega entra en la habitación –<br/>Al ingresar Wei WuXian puede ver que su padre tiene una venda manchada de sangre en su cabeza, se le dificulta respirar y sobre todo sus ojos han perdido su brillo, así que con cuidado se acerca y toma la mano de su padre – papá –<br/>-A-Xian –<br/>-Dime ¿Qué te pasó? –<br/>-Tuve una convulsión y al caer me golpee la cabeza –<br/>- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo? –<br/>-Quería colgar el cuadro que compraste para A-Mei – <br/>-No tenías porque hacerlo – apretando la mano de su padre – sabes que no puedes hacer ciertas cosas –<br/>-No quería sentirme inútil, no podía volver a trabajar –<br/>-Pero tú no eres un inútil, me ayudas con mi bollos y ellos te adoran –<br/>-Ese par de niños y tú alegraron mis últimos años –<br/>-Ni se te ocurra decir que te vas a morir –<br/>-A-Xian ya escuché a mi colega y no soy tonto la caída me provocó mucho daño –<br/>-Pero, pero – apretando la mano de su padre mientras llora – papá, no me puedes dejar –<br/>-A-Xian siempre voy a estar contigo y estaré con mis nietos –<br/>-Claro que estarás con ellos, tienes que ver los dibujos de A-Mei o como entierro a A-Yuan en los conejos –<br/>-Creo que mi nieto disfruta de estar enterrado entre esos animalitos – sonriendo – A-Xian, me he asegurado de que no te falte nada, ni a ti ni a los niños –<br/>-Yo no quiero nada de eso, yo quiero a mi papá, solo has estado cinco años conmigo –<br/>-Lo sé poco tiempo, debí estar contigo desde que eras un niño –<br/>-Yo, yo no te reprocho eso –<br/>-Me alegro – apretando la mano de su hijo – A-Xian se feliz –<br/>La maquina a la que estaba conectada el alfa empieza a sonar, Wei Ying empieza a llamar a su padre y a sacudirlo en un intento desesperado porque le responda pero lamentablemente el alfa ha muerto. Esa noche Wei Ying llega a la mansión y es recibido por un par de niños llorando, la niñera de los niños ya les ha dado la noticia de la muerte de Wei ChangZe.<br/>-Mami el abuelo – siendo abrazada en el acto –<br/>-Tranquila A-Mei por lo menos ya no sufre más – se acerca y abraza a Yuan que también llora pero en verdad no entiende lo que pasa solo sabe que su abuelo Wei no va a volver –<br/>-Señor Wei, lamentamos la muerte de su padre – haciendo una reverencia a la par con todos los empleados de la casa –<br/>-Les agradezco, por favor lleven a mi hijos a su habitación, tengo que avisarles a Madame Yu y a tío Jiang – por alguna razón no se acostumbra a llamar tía a Yu ZiYuan –<br/>Los niños son llevados a su habitación y Wei Ying se dispone a llamar a la familia Jiang, mientras en la mansión de la familia Jiang un omega da la noticia de su sorpresivo embarazo a sus padres, hermana, y sobrino.<br/>-A-Cheng ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –<br/>-Seis o siete semanas – totalmente rojo puesto que es difícil reconocer que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales con su esposo desde el día de su grado – madre yo –<br/>-Al menos dime ¿es de ese alfa? –<br/>- ¡Claro que es de XiChen! Yo, yo no he estado con otro, aunque él no mereciera mi fidelidad –<br/>Sobando el puente de su nariz y mirando a su esposo que apenas sonríe – bien A-Cheng, te creo, FengMian –<br/>-Mi señora lo que nuestro hijo necesita es apoyo en estos momentos – acercándose para abrazar a su hijo – lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo –<br/>-Gracias padre – viendo como Jinzhu llega con el teléfono –<br/>-Señores es Wei WuXian – Madame Yu toma la llamada –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying qué te pasa? –<br/>-Tía, mi papá –<br/>- ¿Qué le sucede a ChangZe? – viendo como su esposo se acerca a ella – Wei Ying tu padre –<br/>-Falleció hoy – escuchando como el teléfono cae – ¿Madame Yu? –<br/>-Mi señora ¿Qué sucede? – viendo como Jiang YanLi toma el teléfono –<br/>-FengMian, ChangZe, ChangZe –<br/>-Mi señora, abrazando a su esposa lo entiendo A-Li pásame el teléfono – ¿A-Xian? –<br/>-Tío Jiang mi papá murió – llorando –<br/>-Lo entiendo y los niños ¿ya lo saben? –<br/>-Sí se enteraron hace poco –<br/>- ¿Cuándo serán sus honras fúnebres? –<br/>- En dos días –<br/>-Bien entonces estaremos allá en dos días – colgando la llamada – mi señora –<br/>-Iremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer –<br/>-Madre hablaré con ZiXuan yo tengo que ir también por él es que tengo a mi A-Ling –<br/>-Madre yo también debo ir –<br/>-Jiang Cheng debes decirle a tu esposo sobre el embarazo primero –<br/>-Eso haré madre lo haré esta noche –<br/>Aunque esa noche Jiang Cheng está más que preparado para decirle a su esposo sobre el bebé, no está preparado para la terrible respuesta que recibirá de parte del alfa, terminando por romper el corazón ya de por sí roto del omega…<br/>-A-Cheng dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu visita? –<br/>-Estuvo bien gracias por preguntar – recibiendo un beso en la frente – no seas cursi – terriblemente rojo – XiChen, tengo algo que decirte –<br/>-Dime A-Cheng – recibiendo un sobre de un laboratorio clínico – ¿estás enfermo A-Cheng? ¿quieres que te lleve a un hospital? –<br/>-Abre el sobre – sonrojado, observa como Lan XiChen abre el sobre y sus ojos se abren de la impresión – según la prueba tengo entre seis y siete semanas, pero me dijeron que fuera con un ginecólogo para que me dijera el tiempo exacto –<br/>- ¿Quién es el padre? –<br/>- ¿Disculpa? – en evidente estado de shock por la pregunta –<br/>-Te acabo de decir ¿Quién es el padre? –<br/>-Por supuesto que eres tú ¿de quién más? – cruzándose de brazos –<br/>-Esto es absurdo se supone que estabas estéril – tapándose la boca en el acto, mierda ha sido descubierto –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué dijiste? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng – mirando al omega a los ojos – que deberías estar estéril –<br/>- Y ¿Por qué debería estar estéril? – mirando hacia el alfa que le evade la mirada – ¡contéstame maldito ¿Qué me hacías?! –<br/>- ¡Darte anticonceptivos! – dejando en shock al omega – ¡por eso no puede ser mío! ¡dime con quién me engañaste! – tomando al omega por los hombros –<br/>- ¡Suéltame animal! – empujando a su esposo – ¡no te he engañado con nadie, siempre te fui fiel aunque no lo merecieras! –<br/>-No vas a tener a ese bastardo – dejando en completo shock al omega – mañana irás a que te saquen ese bastardo del vientre –<br/>- ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hijo?! –<br/>- ¡Ese bastardo no es mío, y si quieres tenerlo mejor busca al padre! –<br/>- ¡No necesito buscarlo porque lo tengo en frente! ¡sabía que esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad! – saliendo de la habitación y habla al personal que estaba de curioso escuchando la conversación – ¡saquen mis cosas y llévenlas a otra habitación! – notando como Lan QiRen sale junto con Lan WangJi – ¡¿Qué me ven ustedes dos?! – encerrándose en la primera habitación que ve –<br/>-WangJi ve con tu hermano yo veré que le pasa a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Hmnmm – subiendo las escaleras junto con su tío –<br/>El alfa mayor ingresa en la habitación del omega y lo ve llorando mientras abraza su vientre así que junta coraje para acercarse y cuestionar lo que sucedió, se suponía su sobrino y esposo ya estaban llevándose bien, entonces ¿Por qué discutieron ahora? <br/>-Jiang Cheng – viendo como el omega se gira y sus ojos están rojos – muchacho ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Pasa que su sobrino es un infeliz, ¡eso pasa! – rompiendo en llanto – <br/>- ¿Qué hizo XiChen? –<br/>-Lo mismo que hizo el infeliz de su hermano hace cinco años – dejando pasmado al omega –<br/>- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes muchacho? –<br/>-Seis a lo mucho siete semanas – sobando su vientre – XiChen no lo quiere, quiere que aborte o que busque al padre – dando una sonrisa triste – ¿Qué busque al padre? ¡¿Cómo pretende que lo busque? Sí él es padre! – viendo como el alfa se acerca y se sienta a su lado –<br/>-Muchacho dime la verdad ¿ese cachorro? –<br/>-Es de él, ese cachorro es de XiChen y él no lo quiere, no lo quiere ¿Cómo pudo decirme que lo abortara? ¿Cómo pudo darme anticonceptivos para que quedara estéril? Dígame senior Lan ¿Qué hice para que su sobrino me haga esto? – arrojándose a los brazos de Lan QiRen y rompiendo en llanto –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Hermano estás cometiendo el mismo error que yo –<br/>-WangJi yo –<br/>-Ese cachorro es tuyo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Jiang Cheng te ha sido infiel? –<br/>-Yo, yo – dando vueltas por toda la habitación – WangJi yo –<br/>-Tú no merecías que Jiang Cheng te fuera fiel, pero lo fue –<br/>-Pero él se ve con MingJue –<br/>- ¿Crees que Nie MingJue pueda faltar a la amistad que tiene contigo? – notando duda en la mirada de su hermano – no me respondas, lo estás pensado –<br/>-WangJi ¿Qué puedo hacer? –<br/>-Puedes ir a encarar a Nie MingJue y arriesgarte a recibir una paliza, o bien puedes intentar hablar con Jiang Cheng, aunque después de lo que le dijiste él ahora sí no querrá saber más de ti<br/>-Iré a hablar con MingJue – saliendo de la habitación, al salir se topa con su tío quién apenas niega con la cabeza –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-En verdad XiChen ¿eres acaso idiota? –<br/>-Sólo dime la verdad –<br/>-No he estado con tu esposo ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? –<br/>-MingJue, pero ese cachorro –<br/>-De estar en espera ese cachorro solo puede ser tuyo Sherlock – sobando el puente de su nariz – en verdad para esto vienes a mi casa ¡¿para esto XiChen?! –<br/>-Es que no, no puede ser –<br/>-Y según tú ¿Por qué no puede ser? Es que acaso ¿no has tenido intimidad con él? – XiChen todo rojo asienta con su cabeza – bien, entonces ¿no has usado protección con él? – otra respuesta afirmativa – ahí tienes, ya te dije tu esposo es un buen compañero de bebida aunque creo que por lo siguientes meses tendré que invitarle jugos – suspirando y escuchando su celular – creo que me volví consejero matrimonial y no supe en qué momento –<br/>- ¿Jiang Cheng te está llamando? –<br/>-Sí ¿Quién más me llama a las once de la noche? – contestando la llamada – sí Jiang Cheng ¿Qué te pasa? – sí tu esposo está acá –<br/>-Entonces iré cuando ese bastardo se haya ido – colgando la llamada –<br/>-Creo XiChen que te has ganado el odio de tu esposo –<br/>- ¿Te dijo algo? –<br/>-Sólo me preguntó si estabas acá y también dijo que cuando te vayas vendrá para acá –<br/>-Genial yo y mi gran boca –<br/>-Para ser un Lan eres bastante idiota – recibiendo una mirada filosa de parte del alfa – uy si las miradas mataran –<br/>-MingJue –<br/>-XiChen solo dije la verdad, eres un idiota ¿quieres hacer algo más? Porque de verdad no quiero conflictos maritales en mi casa, es tarde y HuaiSang está dormido –<br/>-No, es mejor que me vaya, Jiang Cheng no me quiere ver por el momento –<br/>-Por el momento y por los siguientes nueve meses si es que no es por lo que te queda de vida –<br/>-Gracias – con total sarcasmo –<br/>-Por nada –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Al ser de madrugada Lan XiChen llega a su casa solo para ver como su esposo sale dando un portazo, no hace falta que pregunte él sabe hacia dónde se dirige el omega, durante un par de horas el alfa de la familia Nie se encarga de darle un poco de consuelo al omega que no hace sino llorar y preguntarse ¿Qué hizo para que su esposo le haga eso? Puede tolerar lo que sea pero no que rechacen a su bebé de ese modo. Hacia la madrugada el omega regresa y se encierra en su habitación aunque no puede descansar mucho ya que cierto alfa que ha estado en vela empieza a tocar la puerta de su habitación y a llamarlo como loco, así que ya arto de la situación abre la puerta solo para darle al alfa un buen par de bofetadas.<br/>-Bien me las merezco, A-Cheng –<br/>-Lárgate y déjame en paz – tratando de no verse débil ante el alfa –<br/>-A-Cheng hablemos –<br/>-No, ya me cansé de hablar contigo ¿Qué me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué no pensaste? ¿Qué te equivocaste? ¡no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decirme! –<br/>-Sí reconozco que me equivoqué y hablé sin pensarlo –<br/>-No me importa XiChen, ya estoy cansado de esto ¡cansado! ¡una vez más me mentiste! –<br/>- ¡¿Cuándo te he mentido?! –<br/>- ¡Desde que comenzamos está maldita relación! ¡déjame tranquilo, no quiero perder a mi hijo por tu culpa! –<br/>- ¡Ese niño también es mío! –<br/>- ¡No! – dejando pasmado al alfa – ¡este niño no es tuyo! – cerrando la puerta en la cara del alfa – ya es muy tarde para que reclames derechos sobre mi bebé – acariciando su vientre –<br/>- ¡Jiang Cheng ábreme la puerta! – golpeando la puerta hasta el punto en que el omega debe encerrarse con una manta en el baño – ¡Jiang Cheng! –<br/>-XiChen, basta son las tres de la madrugada –<br/>-Tío –<br/>-Él está demasiado dolido por tu causa, deja de presionarlo –<br/>-Pero – siendo observado por Lan QiRen – tío ¿Qué puedo hacer? –<br/>-Nada, esto es peor que tus infidelidades…negaste a tu hijo y le dijiste a tu esposo que lo abortara, no esperes que él de la noche a la mañana lo olvide.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng por favor deja de llorar no te entiendo nada – mientras está sentada en un sofá de la sala para no despertar a Jin ZiXuan – dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –<br/>-Hermana XiChen no quiere a mi hijo, me dijo que lo abortara – su hermana del otro lado de la línea está pasmada –<br/>- ¡¿Qué, porqué te dijo eso?! –<br/>- ¡Porque es un infeliz! ¡por eso! – llorando –<br/>-A-Cheng dime ¿en dónde estás? –<br/>-En la mansión, estuve un par de horas con Nie MingJue y luego volví –<br/>- ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? –<br/>-No, si quieres mañana podemos hablarlo –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿Qué le dirás a mamá y papá? –<br/>-La verdad y le diré a mi papá que me ayude a divorciarme ya no soportó más hermana – entre hipidos – si XiChen no quiere a mi bebé, no voy a permitir que tenga su apellido –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿estás seguro? –<br/>-Si Wei WuXian pudo criar solo a dos niños ¿Por qué yo no? –<br/>-Tienes toda la razón, lo que necesites cuenta con mi apoyo y el de ZiXuan –<br/>-Gracias hermana, aunque no es necesario incluir al pavo real –<br/>Tapando una risita suave con su mano – ZiXuan estaría encantado de ayudarte más sabiendo de tu estado, por alguna razón le encantan los bebés y no lo digo por A-Ling – haciendo sonrojar a su hermano – trata de dormir ¿sí? En unas horas tenemos que tomar un vuelo hacia Alemania –<br/>-El pavo real ¿irá contigo? –<br/>-No, tiene que entregar un avance de su tesis, pero le envía a A-Xian sus condolencias – sonriendo –<br/>-Está bien – abriendo la puerta del baño y dándose cuenta de que Lan XiChen ya no toca más – te haré caso además tengo mucho sueño –<br/>-Bien descansa A-Cheng – colgando la llamada –<br/>-Problemas con tu hermano A-Li –<br/>-Sí, ZiXuan – acercándose para abrazar al alfa – mi hermano no es feliz en su matrimonio –<br/>-Lo sé, y A-Yao tiene que ver en parte – viendo como la omega asienta – ven vamos a dormir –<br/>Al despuntar el alba, Lan XiChen se dirige para ver al omega pero al salir de la habitación ve a sus suegros y por la cara de estos no hace falta decir qué pasa, ellos ya saben la verdad y por la cara de Jiang FengMian, habrá problemas.<br/>-Suegros –<br/>-Mi señora, A-Cheng salgan hacia la limusina enseguida los alcanzo –<br/>-FengMian – viendo furia en los ojos de su esposo – te entiendo, vamos Jiang Cheng –<br/>- A-Cheng espera – viendo la maleta que lleva su esposo – ¿A dónde vas? –<br/>-Que te importa – saliendo junto con su madre –<br/>- ¡A-Cheng espera! – está por salir cuando de un puño es frenado en seco – su…suegro –<br/>-Te creía adecuado para mi hijo, pero le eres infiel, lo marcaste a la fuerza y ahora reniegas del cachorro que espera – mirando con furia al alfa que está en el suelo abrazando su estómago – eres una vergüenza, como alfa, como esposo –<br/>-Suegro…por favor –<br/>-Cuando mi nieto nazca, iniciaré los tramites del divorcio, alegando infidelidad, abuso, y lo más importante el rechazo hacia el cachorro –<br/>-No, suegro usted no puede… –<br/>-Claro que puedo, hiciste de la vida de mi A-Cheng un infierno, lo volviste un ser amargado y triste –<br/>-Yo, yo puedo cambiar –<br/>-No, nunca vas a cambiar, debiste ser hombre y no casarte con mi hijo, sólo lo hiciste sufrir – dando la espalda y saliendo de la mansión –<br/>- “Solo lo hiciste sufrir” yo, yo hice sufrir a mi esposo “¿Qué no viste que yo estaba enamorado de ti desde antes?” A-Cheng –<br/>Saliendo de la mansión se topa con su esposa e hijo – bien vamos –<br/>-Papá le dijiste a XiChen –<br/>-Le he dejado en claro que cuando nazca mi nieto solicitarás el divorcio – Jiang Cheng asienta con la cabeza –<br/>-Me gustaría que no llevara el apellido Lan –<br/>-Lamentablemente hijo, es imposible ese cachorro fue concebido dentro de un matrimonio perfectamente legal, quieras o no mi nieto tiene que llevar el apellido de ese alfa – viendo la decepción en los ojos de Jiang Cheng – pero no por eso será menos amado y consentido mi nieto, tengo tres uno más a la colección de abrazos será perfecto ¿Qué opinas mi señora? –<br/>-Opino que te estás comportando como un niño – dando una suave sonrisa a su esposo, para ellos ver a Jin Ling a Wei MeiLing y Wei Yuan es un placer y tener las atenciones de esos niños es gratificante –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Al llegar a la ciudad de Berlín los Jiang se dirigen hacia la mansión de Wei ChangZe, al llegar vieron varias limusinas y en la entrada estaba Wen Ning y Wen RouHan, dado que Wei Ying estaba tratando de convencer a sus niños de salir de debajo de la cama, dado que ellos no quieren aceptar que su abuelo ya no está, así que Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi se dirigen para ver a los niños.<br/>-Vamos niños salgan –<br/>-No, el abuelo tiene que venir y sacarnos – dice A-Yuan abrazado a su osito de peluche –<br/>-A-Yuan tiene razón mami, el abuelo tiene que venir –<br/>-A-Mei eres lista sabes que el abuelo no vendrá – viendo como los ojitos de sus niños se llenan de lágrimas – niños no me hagan esto –<br/>- ¡Queremos al abuelo! – dicen los dos niños a coro –<br/>-A-Xian – haciendo que el mencionado se gire – ¿necesitas ayuda? – dando una sonrisa –<br/>-A-Li llegaste en el momento justo – viendo como la omega se agacha y mira a los dos niños con sus ojitos llorosos –<br/>-A-Mei, A-Yuan ¿Por qué no salen? –<br/>- ¡Queremos al abuelo! – volvieron a decir a coro –<br/>-Ya, niños ustedes saben que el abuelo Wei se fue y ya no va a volver –<br/>- ¿No va a volver? – preguntando el pequeño, mientras sus ojitos lloran –<br/>-No A-Yuan, pero el abuelo siempre cuidara de ustedes dos – extendiendo sus brazos – vengan niños, no angustien más a su madre –<br/>Los dos niños salen y se arrojan a los brazos de la omega, de sus ojitos las lágrimas salen como un río y Wei Ying no puede evitar llorar también, a su lado está Jiang Cheng palmeando su espalda y llorando igualmente, dado que ver a esos dos chiquitos llorando y llamando a su abuelo es una escena de romper el corazón, cuando se hubieran calmado los niños estaban dormidos en el regazo de la omega, con ayuda de los otros dos omegas los niños fueron acostados en la cama y arropados con cariño, cuando los tres mayores salen observan que el cadáver del respetable médico está siendo velado, mientras que Madame Yu conduce a quienes fueron a dar sus condolencias al joven. Y mientras es velado Wei ChangZe, Wei Ying se dirige al despacho para hablar con Jiang Cheng dado que desde que llegó el omega quiere desahogarse con su hermano de corazón.<br/>- ¿Estás embarazado? – viendo como Jiang Cheng asienta – ¿Cuánto tienes? –<br/>-Entre seis y siete semanas – suspirando –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Cheng? –<br/>-XiChen no quiere al bebé, hizo exactamente lo que hizo su hermano hace años – dejando en shock al omega ¡¿de nuevo?! ¡pero ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza los hermanos Lan?! – cree que le fui infiel, maldito bastardo, ¡él es el infiel y se atreve a dudar de mí! –<br/>-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer Cheng? –<br/>-Lamentablemente tengo que seguir casado con él, al menos hasta que nazca el bebé – viendo el rostro confundido del omega – eres un idiota –<br/>- ¿Qué? –<br/>-Tengo que seguir con este matrimonio para que mi hijo no quede desprotegido y pueda tener derecho a la herencia Lan –<br/>-Entiendo – viendo como A-Mei entra – ¿Qué pasa princesa? –<br/>-Mami, tengo hambre y A-Yuan está llorando – Jiang Cheng se acerca y toma a la niña en brazos –<br/>-Vamos a la cocina, y haremos algo para los dos ¿y mi hermana? –<br/>-Tía YanLi está con mis abuelos –<br/>-Bien entonces vamos, ¿vienes Wei WuXian? –<br/>-Claro – dando una sonrisa y saliendo hacia la cocina –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Preparando todo para mi nuevo cachorro...el nuevo niñero...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Entonces eso tiene planeado Wei Ying – tomando un té –<br/>-Así es Madame, Wei WuXian venderá la casa de Berlín y se mudará a China –<br/>-Es un cambio drástico en especial para los niños –<br/>-Lo hace principalmente por ellos, dado que quiere que pasen más tiempo con nosotros Jiang FengMian –<br/>-Entiendo Wen RouHan ¿necesita algo más? –<br/>-No, estamos esperando la llegada de Xiao XingCheng para la lectura del testamento y en cuanto todo quede a nombre del muchacho él hará los trámites para vender la mansión –<br/>- ¿Ha pensado que hacer con el cadáver de su padre? – mirando a ambos alfas –<br/>-Ha decidido cremarlo, se llevará las cenizas con él – <br/>Mientras los tres continúan con su conversación al velorio de Wei ChangZe llega una mujer, vestida de luto y dispuesta para luchar por lo que según ella cree le pertenece la herencia de su exesposo, así que al ingresar observa a dos pequeños niños junto al ataúd del hombre y pretender hacerse con el cariño de los niños para llegar a su hijo, pero está por acercarse a los niños es detenida por su media hermana.<br/>- ¿Qué haces acá SanRen? –<br/>-Vine a velar a mi esposo, hermana querida – dando una sonrisa – y de paso vine a conocer a mis nietos –<br/>-Aléjate de esos niños – poniéndose en medio – ¿crees qué no sé lo que tramas? –<br/>-Sólo quiero ver a mis nietos y a mi querido A-Ying – tratando de hacer a un lado a Yu ZiYuan pero no lo logra – hazte a un lado –<br/>-Wei Ying tiene suficiente con la muerte de su padre, como para verte la cara lárgate –<br/>-O si no ¿Qué? –<br/>-Creo que cinco años encerrada no te bastaron ¿verdad? – dejando a la mujer pasmada, quien se gira y ve al alfa de la familia Wen y a Wei Ying – creo que necesitas más tiempo en encierro ¿verdad Wei WuXian? –<br/>-Claro – dejando a la mujer pasmada – lárguese de la casa de mi papá, ustedes estuvieron casados menos de tres meses y usted lo abandonó –<br/>-No lo hubiera hecho de haberme dicho que era asquerosamente rico –<br/>-Eso es todo lo que le interesa de mi padre ¿una herencia? –<br/>-Claro, es más A-Ying puedo irme si me das toda la herencia de ChangZe –<br/>- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – dice Yu ZiYuan al ver lo descarada que puede ser su hermana<br/>-Lo haría con gusto, pero – haciendo que las dos mujeres se giren – pero el problema es que esa herencia es de mis dos bollos, y nunca los dejaría desprotegidos – mirando con rabia a su madre – lárguese de esta casa –<br/>-SanRen – haciendo que esta se gire – deberías dejar de insistir – saca un sobre y se lo entrega – espero que esto te sirva por un tiempo –<br/>-No tienes por qué comprarme FengMian –<br/>-No te estoy comprando, estoy protegiendo el futuro de mis nietos – dejando a la mujer pasmada – vete por favor <br/>Y tal como llegó CangSen SanRen se fue del velorio, sin alertar a los que estaban presentes ni mucho menos acercarse a los dos pequeños niños.<br/>-No tenía por hacerlo tío Jiang –<br/>-A-Xian, ChangZe dejó todo lo suyo a tu nombre y a nombre de mis nietos, SanRen no tiene derecho a reclamar herencia alguna – dando una sonrisa – bien vamos tienes que estar con tu padre –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Caminando de un lado para el otro mientras trata de mantenerse calmado, es observado por su tío y hermano – XiChen, me estás mareando –<br/>-Tío no me estás ayudando –<br/>-XiChen no eres practico, ¿Qué ganas haciendo todo esto? Jiang Cheng no regresará por lo menos hasta finalizar la semana –<br/>-Tío… –<br/>-XiChen dime ¿Qué ganas con hacer esto? –<br/>-Nada –<br/>-Exactamente, no ganas nada cometiste un error, un terrible error, ese muchacho está dolido – mirando fijamente a su sobrino –<br/>-Yo, ya no sé qué hacer –<br/>-Por el momento él seguirá siendo tu esposo, como sabes ese cachorro fue concebido dentro de su matrimonio, legamente es hijo del matrimonio y Jiang Cheng no se podrá divorciar –<br/>-Tengo nueve meses para que me perdone – girando sobre sus pies y corriendo hacia la entrada de la mansión –<br/>-Correr está prohibido en la mansión – dando un suspiro – WangJi –<br/>- ¿Sí tío? –<br/>- ¿Qué crees que pueda pasar? –<br/>-No lo sé es difícil, además si Jiang Cheng llegara a perdonar a mi hermano… –<br/>-Será un milagro si ese muchacho lo perdona – colocándose de pie – estaré en el despacho, no recibiré llamadas –<br/>-Entendido tío –<br/>Cierto alfa se dirige hacia el centro comercial, concretamente hacia una tienda para bebés y compra todo lo que encuentra desde varios muebles, una silla mecedora, un mesa con cambiador, ropa para el bebé aunque no tiene idea de que será su hijo, compra mucha ropa para niño con diseños de perros puesto que al omega le gustan muchos los canes, compra peluches y un móvil que tiene varios cachorritos danzando, aunque sabe que con todas esas cosas no puede comprar el perdón de Jiang Cheng, al menos quiere demostrarle que está dispuesto a todo por el omega y el cachorro.<br/>Llegando a la mansión conduce a quienes llevan las cosas para el bebé y pide que las dejen en la habitación del omega y las acomoden según sus indicaciones, dejando en claro que la cuna debe estar al lado de la cama y lejos de la ventana. Cuando se siente satisfecho toma una fotografía y la envía al omega, quien en ese momento se encuentra descansando, así que no le toma mucha importancia al mensaje, seguramente está de nuevo con ganas de molestarlo.<br/>Mientras en la mansión de Wei ChangZe luego de las honras fúnebres del alfa, Xiao XingCheng ha llegado para dar lectura al testamento, y como todos suponían Wei Ying es el heredero absoluto de toda su fortuna, tres hospitales, una naviera, una productora de seda, pero para el omega eso no es nada al lado de poder tener a su padre junto a él.<br/>-Bien A-Xian ya todo está solucionado – dando una suave sonrisa al omega –<br/>-Gracias por todo – mirando hacia el abogado el cual le da una sonrisa –<br/>-Descuida A-Ying, bien ¿quieres hacer algo respecto a? –<br/>-La casa se pondrá a la venta y quiero ese dinero en una cuenta para mis bollos –<br/>-Bien, me pondré en contacto entonces con las inmobiliarias para que empiecen a buscar un comprador – la omega toma su celular y llama a varias inmobiliarias –<br/>-Iré a ver a mis bollos – saliendo del despacho –<br/>-Está triste aunque no quiere demostrarlo – dando un suspiro junto los demás –<br/>Al llegar a la habitación de sus hijos, Wei Ying entra y ve que Yuan está jugando con Jiang Cheng y MeiLing está leyendo un libro junto con Jiang YanLi – ¿Cómo están mis bollos? –<br/>-Se encuentran bien A-Xian, son unos niños adorables – dando una suave sonrisa al omega – pero están tristes –<br/>-Mami, quiero al abuelo – dice Yuan antes de llevar su dedo a su boca –<br/>-No hagas eso Yuan – dice Jiang Cheng para colocar el chupón en la boca del pequeño – ¿y bien? –<br/>-Como se supone, soy el heredero de todos los bienes de mi papá dejó dos fideicomisos uno para cada uno de mis bollos –<br/>-Bastante precavido el señor ChangZe –<br/>-Mi papá era así – sonriendo – oye Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Ya que eres contador ¿quieres llevar las cuentas de todo lo que me dejó mi papá? – dejando a los dos omegas pasmados –<br/>- ¿Estás seguro? –<br/>-Claro, eres mi amigo y confió mucho en ti –<br/>-Está bien, cuando tengas todas las carpetas, recibos de caja y demás me llamas, y recuerda idiota estoy embarazado así que no me puedes obligar a trabajar hasta tarde –<br/>- ¿Te parece bien de ocho a cuatro? –<br/>-Me parece bien – sonriendo –<br/>-Jiujiu –<br/>-Dime A-Yuan –<br/>- ¿Vas a tener un bebé? – succionando su chupón –<br/>-Sí en nueve meses conocerás a tu primo o prima –<br/>- El papá debe estar contento ¿veldad? – se presenta un silencio bastante incomodo en el lugar – eh, dije algo malo –<br/>-No A-Yuan, no digas eso – Jiang YanLi se acerca y besa la frente del niño – lo que sucede es que el padre del bebé no lo sabe, vinimos rápido y A-Cheng no tuvo tiempo de decirle –<br/>-Así es A-Yuan, no le he dicho a mi esposo sobre el bebé, pero supongo que cuando lo sepa se pondrá muy contento – dando una suave sonrisa al niño – ven – tomando en brazos al niño – ¿quieres comer un helado? –<br/>-Sí y Shijie también quiere uno ¿veldad Shijie? –<br/>-Sí tío Jiang – sonriendo – ¿podemos comer helado mami? –<br/>-Claro princesa – tomando en brazos a la niña, se acerca y da un beso en la mejilla de ella – vamos por unos helados, y luego llevaremos a A-Yuan con los conejos, es hora de que jueguen<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando – mirando al empleado de la mansión Lan al que paga porque le de información – ¡es mentira! –<br/>-No señor Jin, hace un par de días el señor Lan, llegó y con él llegó un gran camión que descargaba cosas para bebé – el beta se queda pasmado y quiebra la copa de vino que tiene en las manos – dijo que todo era para su hijo –<br/>-Un hijo ¡un hijo! ¡y con Jiang Cheng! – mirando con odio hacia el sirviente – bien A-Huan si así lo quieres, asegúrate de que ese bastardo no nazca –<br/>-Pero señor Jin – recibiendo una mirada aguda y amenazante – señor Jin, el señor Lan ordenó dos criados particulares para su esposo, solo ellos podrán cocinarle y atenderlo –<br/>- ¿Atenderlo? Con que cuidando a su esposito – sonriendo – bien A-Huan, te daré el placer de ver el vientre crecido de ese omega, avísame cuando ese omega cumpla los ocho meses de embarazo –<br/>-Como ordene señor Jin – marchándose del despacho de la mansión Jin –<br/>-A-Huan, me voy a encargar de que sufras por ese bastardo y ese omega – sonriendo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Cheng ¿Qué piensas hacer? –<br/>- ¿Respecto a? –<br/>-No te hagas – mientras ve a los niños en una tienda para bebés y Jiang YanLi con un carrito llevando todo lo que los niños escogen –<br/>-No quería nada que me atara a XiChen, pero ahora – sobando su vientre – no me imagino sin mi hijo –<br/>-Pero si XiChen quiere… –<br/>-No lo sé Wei WuXian, quiero odiarlo de verdad quiero, pero no…no puedo – secando una lágrima traicionera – siempre tengo esperanzas de que XiChen cambie, de que me diga que me quiere o no sé simplemente quiero que nos llevemos bien, no por nosotros sino por el cachorro<br/>-Tienes un vínculo con ese alfa –<br/>-Es por la marca – llevando su mano hacia su nuca – es por eso – viendo como el omega niega – entonces según tú ¿Por qué? –<br/>-Porque es tu destinado – haciendo sonrojar a Jiang Cheng – Jiang Cheng, estás tan enamorado como yo lo estoy de Lan Zhan –<br/>- ¿Sigues enamorado de él? – con un tono verdaderamente sorprendido –<br/>-Lo sé Cheng, lo mismo me sucede pero por más que intento no puedo perdonarlo –<br/>-Yo tampoco puedo, pero estoy tan enamorado de ese idiota de XiChen – suspirando – solo espero que no empeore cuando cierto beta se entere de mi embarazo –<br/>- ¿Por qué dices eso? –<br/>-Es una duda que hay entre la familia, pero Jin ZiXuan cree que su hermano provocaba los abortos de mi hermana – Wei Ying se queda pasmado – pero no hemos probado nada, sin mencionar que Jin GuangYao es un tío maravilla con Jin Ling hasta le dio un perro –<br/>- ¿Un perro? – temblando ligeramente –<br/>-Es un cachorro adorable, se llama Fairy – sonriendo –<br/>-Que nombre tan horrible, supongo que A-Ling te aprendió a nombrar sus mascotas – sonriendo –<br/>-Imbécil – devolviendo la sonrisa –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Jiang Cheng regresa a su “hogar” en horas de la tarde, al ingresar se topa con Lan XiChen y una mujer un tanto mayor, pero que en el acto reconoce como Madame Mo, la dueña de la casa de modas en donde su hermana mandó a hacer su traje nupcial, y dos empleados nuevos uno alto y el otro bajito y regordete y el omega se pregunta ¿y esos quiénes son? <br/>-Perfecto Madame Mo, con estas firmas, la herencia de su padre es ahora suya y de su hijo –<br/>-Le agradezco Lan XiChen por todo – colocándose de pie – <br/>-Gao acompaña a la señora hasta la entrada – viendo como Jiang Cheng apenas lo observa – oh A-Cheng ¿Qué sorpresa? Dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿tuviste molestias? –<br/>-Estuvo bien el viaje por cierto ¿Quiénes son esos dos? – viendo como el hombre alto y Gao le hacen una reverencia –<br/>-Bien A-Cheng ellos son Shui y Gao, a partir de ahora serán tus sirvientes personales – dejando a su esposo pasmado – ambos son contadores y creo que cuando inicies tu trabajo necesitarás apoyo, no puedes estresarte en tu estado – dando una suave sonrisa –<br/>-Pero yo no necesito de sirvientes –<br/>-No sólo estaremos para apoyarlo en su trabajo amo Jiang, los dos podemos servirle diligentemente –<br/>-Así es amo Jiang, nosotros estamos para servirle solamente a usted, no somos empleados de la mansión sino solamente de usted señor –<br/>-Bueno ya que insisten, en unos días llegará el balance contable y los recibo de caja de las empresas de mi cliente, revísenlos y presénteme un balance y por ahora tengo hambre, quiero rollos de pato en salsa negra –<br/>-Bien amo Jiang enseguida tendrá su aperitivo – los dos betas hacen una reverencia y se retiran –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Saber en dónde estabas –<br/>-Con un cliente que me presentaron mis padres, vive en Budapest pero en unos días vendrá a China a vivir –<br/>- ¿Es alfa u omega? –<br/>-Omega ¿Por qué? – notando el terrible sonrojo del alfa – por favor XiChen ¿celoso? –<br/>-Eres mi esposo –<br/>-Hasta que nazca mi hijo – dirigiéndose hacia a habitación –<br/>El omega se dirige hacia su habitación y al entrar no puede creer lo que sus ojos que ven, una cuna, sobre esta un móvil con cachorritos, una mecedora, varias cómodas peluches en todas partes sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuando siente que es tomado por la cintura.<br/>- ¿Te, te gusta A-Cheng? – Jiang Cheng puede sentir como el alfa tiembla terriblemente –<br/>- ¿Por qué le das cosas al hijo de otro tantas cosas? – girándose y encarando al alfa que tiene sus ojos abiertos en genuina sorpresa – dime XiChen ¿Por qué lo haces? –<br/>-YO, yo entiendo que estás dolido y que me odias en este momento pero quiero hacer las cosas bien de verdad –<br/>-La oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien se acabó hace mucho tiempo – empujando a XiChen hasta la puerta – sólo porque no sé en dónde demonios compraste todo esto es que lo voy a conservar, mi hijo sabrá aprovecharlo, claro mientras empiezo a buscar al padre –<br/>-No digas eso Jiang Cheng, yo…yo soy el padre de ese cachorro –<br/>-No, no lo eres – cerrando la puerta en la cara del alfa –<br/>- “Yo y mi gran boca” tengo nueve meses para logar tu perdón A-Cheng y lo voy a lograr – dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Amo Jiang su merienda –<br/>-Pasen – al entrar Shui este observa lo tierna que se ve la habitación y ve a Jiang Cheng mirando toda la ropa de bebé sobre su cama así que deja la bandeja en una mesa cercana – gracias ¿Shui? –<br/>-Así es amo Jiang – haciendo una reverencia –<br/>-Bien – un tanto pensativo ¿Qué les puede decir a esos hombres que hagan mientras Wei Ying llega? – no se me ocurre nada para pedirles que haga –<br/>-Puede tomarse su tiempo amo Jiang, en lo que llega su cliente Gao y yo podemos empezar a preparar un paquete contable para que usted inicie la verificación de las actividades de su cliente –<br/>-Me parece bien, puedes retirarte – recibiendo una reverencia y ve al hombre salir – hijo mira todo lo que te ha dado el tonto de tu padre – sonriendo – pero que ni crea que así lo voy a perdonar – tocando su vientre – tengo que esperar casi cuatro meses para empezar a sentirte, será una eternidad bebé –<br/>Jiang Cheng aprovecha para guardar en las cómodas toda la ropa más lo que sus pequeños sobrinos escogieron para su bebé, y casi muere de ternura al ver un enterizo con colita y orejitas de osito polar, mientras afuera Lan XiChen habla con los dos nuevos empleados y les deja en claro que ellos aparte de servirle a Jiang Cheng, tienen el deber de vigilarlo como sus sombras algo para lo cual los dos betas están calificados.<br/>-Bien ya que saben la rutina de A-Cheng, más los cambios cuando asista a sus controles y con su cliente no hay nada más que decirles –<br/>-Entendido amo Lan –<br/>-Entendido amo Lan –<br/>-Bien, mientras A-Cheng recibe a su cliente quiero que mantenga una vigilancia constante en la casa, en especial por alguien –<br/>- ¿De quién debemos cuidar al amo Jiang? –<br/>-Es un beta, es el hijo mayor de Jin GuangShan –<br/>-Amo Lan acaso ese hombre –<br/>-Cuando se entere de mi hijo no lo tomará bien algo me dice que intentará lastimar a mi esposo de alguna manera y dado que acá hay empleados que contrate por recomendación de él, quiero que los vigilen solo ustedes atenderán las necesidades de mi esposo – recibiendo una doble reverencia – bien hagan lo que le haya mandado mi esposo, debo ir al juzgado a radicar esta sentencia – mientras sale recibe un mensaje de cierto beta en el cual le pide con urgencia verlo –<br/>En una cafetería un alfa y un beta se encuentra, pero el beta no esperaba ser rechazado en el momento en que trató de besar al alfa – no esperé que me recibieras así A-Huan –<br/>-A-Yao dime ¿Qué necesitas? –<br/>-Que me confirmes los rumores -<br/>- ¿Qué rumores? – teniendo un terrible presentimiento –<br/>-No es verdad que ese omega esté embarazado ¡dime que no es verdad! –<br/>-Baja la voz A-Yao estamos en un sitio público –<br/>-No me importa, A-Huan ¿Cómo pudiste? –<br/>- ¿Qué cómo pude? A-Yao esto es lo que pasa entre una pareja casada, lo mismo sucederá cuando te cases con Qin Su –<br/>-Cállate yo nunca tocaré a Qin Su –<br/>-Eso mismo dije de A-Cheng y míralo en nueve meses tendremos un hijo precioso – sonriendo –<br/>-No será ¿Qué ese cachorro es de otro? –<br/>-Te equivocas A-Yao, Jiang WanYi siempre me fue fiel aunque no lo mereciera –<br/>-Te juro A-Huan, que tú mismo serás el encargado de destruir tu supuesta felicidad ¡te lo juro! – saliendo entre la mirada de varias personas –<br/>-No A-Yao, estás equivocado – colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose al juzgado –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Tres semanas pasaron y Wei Ying pudo completar todo lo referente a la venta de la mansión de Berlín, despedir a sus empleados con su liquidación correspondiente, así que decidió mudarse de forma permanente a China, pero los nervios lo invaden ¿y si se encuentra con Lan Zhan? ¿y si este se da cuenta de que tienen una hija? Miles de preguntas lo embargaban, pero no se iba a echar para atrás se iría con sus niños a China y podría estar de las personas a las que ve como una familia. Tras llegar a China y comprar una nueva mansión cercana a la mansión de la familia Jin (dado que no habían cercanas a Lotus Pier) sus hijos y él se instalaron así que ahora es hora de tres cosas importantes buscar el colegio para su hija, buscar el kínder para su hijo y lo más importante buscar una niñera para sus dos conejitos, así que lo primero antes de que sus niños entren a sus clases (aunque estén en mitad del año académico) es buscar una niñera.<br/>En la ultima entrevista del día el joven omega entrevista a un joven alfa un año menor de él – bien Mo XuanYu acá dice que eres estudiante de pedagogía infantil enfocada en niños de seis meses a cinco años –<br/>-Sí señor Wei – dando una sonrisa al omega – si quiere puedo mostrarle mis credenciales y mis cartas de recomendación –<br/>-Eres un alfa –<br/>-Eh, sí ¿es acaso un problema? – dado que la nota del empleo pedía jóvenes omegas y betas – lo siento, pensé –<br/>-Tranquilo es una broma – sonriendo – me da igual si es alfa, beta u omega lo que quiero es que mis bollos estén bien cuidados –<br/>-Puedo asegurarle que los cuidaré con mi vida –<br/>-Bien, antes de que te contrate necesito tu horario de clases para ajustar así mi horario en el hospital, como sabes soy dueño de dos hospitales acá en China, más una planta fabricante de sedas y una naviera –<br/>-Vaya usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer –<br/>-Al menos dedicar dos visitas a la planta y la naviera al mes, sin mencionar que debo dividir mi jornada entre los dos hospitales y de vez en cuando viajaré a Berlín así que necesito que esos días cuides a mis hijos durante todo el día –<br/>-Bueno ya estoy en mi séptimo semestre y he adelantado varias materias, creo que si ajusto mi horario podré cumplir con sus peticiones –<br/>-Bien entonces te contrato, te llevaré a ver mis bollos – colocándose de pie junto con el joven alfa hacia la habitación en donde Wei MeiLing se encuentra mirando sus cuadernos con diseños de princesa, su morral, mientras que Yuan se encuentra jugando con un par de ositos de peluche.<br/>-Mis bollos, vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien – los dos niños se acercan y observan al joven al lado de su madre – él es Mo XuanYu –<br/>-Hola A-Yu, soy MeiLing, A-Mei para los amigos y mi mami – dando una adorable sonrisa al alfa – <br/>-Hola A-Mei, eres una niña muy linda ¿Cuántos años tienes? –<br/>-Cinco en octubre cumplo seis –<br/>-Bien A-Yuan ¿no vas a saludar a nuestra visita? – tratando de reprimir su risa puesto que Yuan ha escondido sus ositos de peluche y hace un puchero al hombre – oh que pequeño gruñón – notando como Mo XuanYu se acerca y sonríe al niño –<br/>-Hola A-Yuan dime ¿Cómo estás? – notando como el puchero de Yuan crece más – eres un lindo niño y muy gruñón por cierto – el puchero todavía crece – pero creo que te falta algo – sacando de su morral una mariposa de papel – mira A-Yuan ¿te gusta? Yo sé hacer mariposas en papel ¿la quieres? –<br/>-Si –<br/>-Entonces tómala – sonriendo al ver como Yuan toma la mariposa y la esconde detrás de él – creo que nos podemos llevar bien –<br/>-Eso parece – sobándose el estomago producto de la risa – bien mis bollos ¿Qué les parecería que Yu fuera su niñero –<br/>-A mí me agrada mami – Yuan asienta con su cabeza mientras succiona su dedo pulgar –<br/>-Bien Mo XuanYu desde mañana será el niñero de mis bollos –<br/>-Gracias por la oportunidad señor Wei –<br/>-Nada de señor que me haces sentir viejo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, bien mis bollos ingresan al colegio a las siete, y salen alrededor de las dos, así que antes de las dos debes estar en la mansión – <br/>-Mañana solo tengo clases en la mañana, le tendré mi horario listo para su hora de llegada –<br/>-Bien, entonces – mirando su reloj – vamos por helados – <br/>- ¡Sí, helado! – Yuan sale corriendo y se aferra a la pierna de Mo XuanYu –<br/>-Bien ya le agradas a mi pequeño bollo – sonriendo –<br/>-Eso parece, Wei Ying –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Conociendote...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente MeiLing se despierta antes de que su madre vaya por ella y ella sola alista su morral y su uniforme para su primer día de clases, cuando Wei Ying se dirige para ver a su hija la encuentra tratando de peinar su cabello, y el omega puede ver con ternura como ella se desespera al no logar que su cabello quede peinado, eso pasa por heredar el pelo rebelde de su madre.<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-Mami llevo mucho y no logro que mi cabello quede bien –<br/>-No tienes que ser perfecta – acercándose para peinar el cabello de su hija – no tienes que satisfacer las expectativas de nadie –<br/>-Eh, pero ¿y tú? –<br/>-Yo solo quiero que mi niña sea feliz – dando un beso en la frente de su hija, mientras coloca una diadema con diseño de patos – listo – viendo en la cuna de Yuan que este se mueve – arreglaré a tu hermano e iremos primero a dejarlo al kínder ¿de acuerdo? –<br/>-Sí mami – sonriendo –<br/>-Al terminar de preparar a Yuan y de tomar su desayuno, los tres suben a la nueva limusina para dirigirse primero al kínder en donde la directora coloca a Yuan con un grupo de niños de su edad así que problemas de convivencia no puede haber, luego de eso lleva a su hija al Canadá International School of Beijing, al llegar la madre e hija se dirigen hacia la dirección para que la niña conozca a la directora y para que sea instalada en uno de los salones de clases antes de que empiecen estás alrededor de la ocho de la mañana ya que a las siete los niños tienen una hora de actividad física.<br/>-Señor Wei no tiene porque preocuparse, su hija se adaptará bien a las exigencias de este colegio –<br/>-Me alegra saberlo – teniendo el deseo de preguntar por el maestro de música, pero se contiene – mi pequeño bollo es una niña muy lista espero que no sea problema para los maestros –<br/>-Nuestro nivel de exigencia es alto, la mayoría de los niños superan el promedio de IQ de su edad –<br/>-Perfecto – acariciando la cabeza de su hija – bien antes que todo si yo no puedo venir por mi hija, su niñero vendrá nadie más tiene permitido sacar a mi hija del colegio –<br/>-Entendido señor Wei – sonriendo hacia la niña – ven A-Mei vamos a tu salón, tu primera clase será de música –<br/>-Sí directora MianMian, adiós mami –<br/>-Cuídate mucho mi princesa – sonriendo mientras ve como se llevan a su hija – por favor que no se tope con Lan Zhan –<br/>MeiLing se dirige de la mano de la directora hacia su salón de clases al llegar este le pide que espere un momento afuera mientras que habla con el maestro de música, la niña obedientemente espera en lo que los dos adultos hablan. <br/>-Maestro Lan a partir de hoy habrá una alumna nueva en la clase, espero que le den la bienvenida como corresponde –<br/>-Lo haré directora MianMian –<br/>-Bien necesito que la ayude a ponerse al corriente con la clase de música, por las otras áreas hablaré con el docente respectivo –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Bien A-Mei puedes entrar – haciendo que la niña ingrese – te deseo suerte A-Mei, el maestro Lan se ve estricto pero es un docente cariñoso y paciente con sus alumnos –<br/>-Gracias directoria MianMian – viendo como la mujer se retira – buenos días – notando que el maestro no levanta la mirada –<br/>-Dame tu nombre completo y nombre de tus padres para tu hoja académica –<br/>-Me llamo Wei MeiLing, para los amigos y mi mami A-Mei – notando como el hombre levanta la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan –<br/>- ¿Quién es tu madre? –<br/>-Se llama Wei Ying, pero su nombre de cortesía es Wei WuXian – notando como el hombre la mira como si fuera un fantasma – maestro Lan ¿dije algo malo? –<br/>-No, no has dicho nada malo ¿y tu padre? –<br/>-Ese hombre malo abandonó a mi mami y a mí, ese hombre malo no nos quiere y yo tampoco lo quiero –<br/>- ¿Sabes su nombre? –<br/>-No y no quiero saberlo – <br/>-Bien, toma asiento al lado de A-Qing – la niña asienta y toma asiento junto a la pequeña de ojos blancos – enseguida regreso, por favor denle la bienvenida a A-Mei e indíquenle la página que estamos viendo el día de hoy – los niños asientan y se dedican a preguntar a la niña nueva de dónde viene, que instrumento le gusta, sobre su madre entre otras cosas –<br/>Lan Zhan se dirige hacia la sala de maestros en total estado de shock, no puede ser esa niña no puede ser que Wei Ying haya tenido otro hijo, pero según lo dicho por la niña ¡no puede ser! Tiene que encontrar el modo de averiguar si esa es su hija, pero entonces de ser verdad ¿Por qué su padre le mintió tan descaradamente? Cinco años ha sufrido creyendo muerto a su hijo, y si son verdad sus sospechas…<br/>Al cabo de unos momentos una enfermera llega informado que a MeiLing la llevaron luego de una pequeña caída provocada por el primo mayor de Jin Ling, Jin Chan, así que sin perder el tiempo Lan Zhan se dirige hacia la enfermería y ve a la niña llorando mientras la enfermera le coloca una bandita en su rodilla luego de haber limpiado la herida que sangra “perfecto” puede pensar el alfa, ahora tiene que hacerse con el algodón para una prueba de paternidad.<br/>- ¿Cómo estás A-Mei? –<br/>-Estoy, estoy bien maestro Lan –<br/>- ¿Cómo te caíste? –<br/>-Un niño me empujo porque no lo dejé molestar al más pequeño de la clase –<br/>- ¿Jin Ling? – MeiLing asienta con su cabeza – de nuevo ese niño – acercándose para secar lo ojitos de la niña – no llores me encargaré de que cambien a ese niño de clase –<br/>- ¿De verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¿Y ya no molestará a nadie? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Gracias maestro Lan –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Si? –<br/>- ¿Cómo es tu madre? –<br/>-Mami es el mejor del mundo, nos quiere mucho a A-Yuan y a mí, juega con nosotros, nos lee cuentos, también toca el Dizi y ha hecho canciones para nosotros, pero cocina terrible con mucho picante –<br/>- ¿A-Yuan? – pensando en que Wei Ying no pudo haber rehecho su vida con otro –<br/>-Es mi hermanito, mami lo adoptó luego de que tía Qing muriera en un accidente de auto – <br/>- “Wei Ying” ¿en dónde naciste? –<br/>- En Alemania, en el hospital universitario de Berlín –<br/>- ¿Sabes cómo naciste? –<br/>-Mi abuelito tuvo que hacer una cesárea por que mi mami rodó por las escaleras – notando consternación en la mirada de Lan Zhan – ¿maestro Lan? –<br/>-Tranquila – acariciando la cabeza de MeiLing – ven volvamos al salón de clases ¿ya te pusieron al corriente? –<br/>-En eso estaba con A-Qing cuando Jin Chan empezó a molestar a Jin Ling <br/>-Bien, dime A-Mie ¿Qué instrumento te gusta? –<br/>-Me gustan varios, el guquin, el Dizi, la flauta, y el violín –<br/>- ¿Cuál quieres aprender a tocar? –<br/>-El violín – dando una sonrisa al alfa –<br/>-Bien entonces aprenderás el violín –<br/>- ¿Usted sabe? –<br/>-Sí, toco varios instrumentos pero me gusta más el guquin –<br/>-Ah –<br/>Al pasar el día MeiLing se divierte con sus compañeros y ha hecho amistad con A-Qing la hija de Song Lan y Xiao XingCheng ella le cuenta que tiene un hermano mayor con el que discute mucho, pero que si es necesario ese alfa da su vida por ella, al ser ya la hora de salida Mo XuanYu como buen niñero llega en compañía de A-Yuan quien es el primero en salir, al llegar el alfa ve a MeiLing acompañada de un alfa alto, bien parecido y el alfa más joven nota un parecido entre los dos, sus ojos son idénticos pero en el acto su visión se dirige hacia la rodilla de la niña. <br/>- ¡A-Mei! – acercándose y colocándose de rodillas en el acto – ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –<br/>-Me caí – sonrojada –<br/>-Tu madre me va a matar –<br/>-Descuide fue un accidente y ¿usted es? –<br/>-Ah, perdón por mis modales me llamo Mo XuanYu soy el niñero de estos dos niños – señalando hacia Yuan quien está aferrado a la pierna del alfa – su madre me llamó a informarme que no podía pasar por ellos, por eso vine y ¿usted es? –<br/>-Lan WangJi, soy el maestro de música y director del grupo al que pertenece A-Mei – colocándose de rodillas – bien A-Mei espero entregues la circular a tu madre –<br/>-Lo haré maestro Lan – sonriendo – hasta mañana maestro Lan –<br/>-Descansa A-Mei –<br/>Lan Zhan se dirige hacia el laboratorio genético en donde entrega la bolita de algodón y da una muestra de sangre, le informan que debe esperar entre ocho y quince días, luego de estar allá se encamina hacia la mansión para encarar a su tío y exigirle la verdad, ha vivido cinco años engañado por su propio tío quiere saber si esa dulce niña que defiende a los más pequeños es la hija que tuvo con el amor de su vida. Al llegar ve a los empleados de Jiang Cheng revisando un montón de carpetas y recibos de caja y demás luego de dejar sus cosas a una empleada de la mansión se dirige al despacho en donde encuentra a su tío hablando por teléfono con un cliente.<br/>-Tío –<br/>Viendo como Lan QiRen asienta con su cabeza y cuelga la llamada – WangJi dime ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-¿Por qué me mintieron? –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? – <br/>- ¿Por qué me dejaste creer durante cinco años que mi hijo era muerto? –<br/>-Porque es así WangJi –<br/>-No, hoy vi a mi hija – dejando al alfa mayor pasmado – tuve una hija con Wei Ying, es una niña preciosa tiene mis ojos y el buen corazón de Wei Ying ¿Por qué me mintieron? –<br/>-WangJi – notando como XiChen entra en compañía de Jiang Cheng, desde que el omega regresara su esposo se ha vuelto su sombra – ¿sucede algo XiChen? –<br/>-Sólo vine para informarte que llevaré a A-Cheng a su primer control ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Ya te dije XiChen que no necesito que me lleves – rodando sus ojos – no tienes por qué ir –<br/>-Eres mi esposo y estás esperando a mi cachorro –<br/>-Ese cachorro no es tuyo –<br/>-Basta ustedes dos –<br/>-Hermano, tío me ha engañado durante años – haciendo que el matrimonio se gire –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas WangJi? –<br/>-Tuve una hija con Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué? Pero WangJi ¿estás seguro? –<br/>-Sí, la vi hoy la niña me dijo quien era su madre me dijo como nació todo concuerda –<br/>-Hasta que conoces a A-Mei – dice el omega cruzándose de brazos –<br/>- ¿A-Cheng? –<br/>-Yo conozco a la hija de Wei Ying desde que nació, aunque nunca pude cargarla, es una niña preciosa a la cual no mereces –<br/>- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada A-Cheng? –<br/>-Sencillo – mirando a Lan Zhan – por que tu hermano no merece a esa niña, así como tú no mereces a mi cachorro y ya me voy o perderé mi cita – saliendo, siendo seguido por el alfa –<br/>-Tío ¿Por qué? –<br/>-Porque mi hermano no quería verte preso –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? –<br/>-Mi hermano fue a Alemania con la intensión de llevarse al hijo de Wei Ying, pero Wei ChangZe se lo impidió y amenazó con denunciarte por lo que pasó con Wei Ying, y cuando mi hermano vio a la niña algo pasó en su interior más lo que le dijo ChangZe le hizo recapacitar lo único que se le ocurrió fue decirte que el bebé había sido un niño y que nació muerto –<br/>- ¿Sabes lo que sufrí durante cinco años? – con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos –<br/>-Lo sé WangJi, pero era lo mejor – notando como su sobrino lo observa – era verte sufriendo que verte preso, aunque tenias diecisiete ChangZe hubiera hecho lo que fuera para meterte preso –<br/>-No me hubiera importado, esa niña es mi hija – llevando las manos a su cabeza – esa niña no quiere saber nada de su padre, me lo ha dejado en claro ¿Qué voy a hacer para acercarme a ella como su padre? <br/>-WangJi – acercándose para tomar su hombro – habla con Wei Ying, trata de ganarte a la niña que confié en ti –<br/>-Mi hija me odia, tiene cinco años y ella me odia – poniéndose de pie y saliendo del despacho –<br/>Lan QiRen se queda observando la foto de su hermano y da un largo suspiro – hermano ayuda a tu hijo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien tenemos un desarrollo fetal optimo, el corazón late muy bien y no se evidencia malformaciones, pero tenemos que estar pendiente de ello – mientras pasa el transductor por el vientre plano de Jiang Cheng –<br/>- ¿Cuándo podré saber el sexo? –<br/>-Por lo menos al cuarto mes – sonriendo al ver el adorable puchero de la madre – solo tienes que concentrarte en alimentarte bien, y limitar la jornada laboral –<br/>-Me he encargado de que así sea doctor – dice Lan XiChen sabiendo que el obstetra de su esposo le dirá algo si los ve discutiendo –<br/>-Perfecto, bien te formularé las vitaminas que debes tomar más un plan nutricional –<br/>-Me parece bien – dice el alfa con una enorme sonrisa –<br/>-Bien hemos terminado, imprimiré el resultado para ustedes y abriré su historia clínica – dejando el transductor en la máquina – bien colócate de píe y puedes acomodarte – notando como Lan XiChen ayuda a su esposo a ponerse de pie – me alegra que tengas del apoyo de tu alfa –<br/>-Sí, es una fortuna ¿verdad? – forzando una sonrisa, y recibiendo un beso en la frente – no seas cursi –<br/>-De acuerdo A-Cheng –<br/>Luego de que el omega se hubiera acomodado sale en compañía de su esposo y encuentran al obstetra llenando datos en su computador – bien según la prueba que te hiciste tienes entre seis y siete semanas –<br/>-Así es –<br/>- La ecografía nos dice que tienes alrededor de diez semanas, el desarrollo fetal está bien para el tiempo que tiene, el corazón marca ciento noventa latidos es un poco alto pero debe ser porque has estado sometido a un poco de estrés –<br/>-He estado trabajando un poco de más doctor –<br/>-Debes disminuir la carga laboral, por el bien del cachorro – <br/>-Ves A-Cheng te lo dije –<br/>-No empieces XiChen –<br/>-Es bueno que tengas el apoyo de tu alfa, sus feromonas ayudará a relajar y calmar al bebé, en especial cuando llegues al término del embarazo –<br/>-Entiendo –<br/>-Bien – entregando las formulas médicas y sobre – este es su copia de la ecografía, deberás guardarla y traerla para hacer comparaciones así harás con las demás ecografías – viendo como la pareja asienta – bien los espero dentro de un mes, y ya sabes Jiang Cheng nada de estrés, nada de sobrecarga laboral y aliméntate bien –<br/>-Si señor – saliendo junto con su esposo – bien puedes dejar la farsa –<br/>- ¿Qué farsa A-Cheng? –<br/>-La farsa que estabas montando delante del médico, no necesitas fingir que te importa mi hijo –<br/>-A-Cheng nuestro hijo me importa –<br/>-No te creo – tomando rumbo hacia el ascensor –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar? – siguiendo a su esposo hacia el ascensor –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien niños ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy? –<br/>-Yo tengo tarea de matemáticas, dibujo y ciencias –<br/>-Yo tengo hamble – llevando su pulgar a su boca –<br/>-No hagas eso A-Yuan – dando al bebé su chupón – bien entonces vamos a la cocina, haré un congee para A-Yuan endulzado con miel y con trozos de manzana, mientras A-Yuan come ayudaré a A-Mei con sus tareas ¿les parece? – los dos niños asientan con sus cabecitas –<br/>- ¿Y mi mami? –<br/>-Él tuvo que ir a la naviera y la planta de sedas llegará en la noche, pero me dijo que no se irá a dormir sin darles sus besos de las buenas noches, bien vamos a la cocina A-Mei toma tu morral – tomando a Yuan en brazos y luego se coloca en el hombro la pañalera –<br/>Los niños pasan su primer día con su niñero y se divierten mucho dado que Mo XuanYu tiene mucha paciencia y sobre todo tiene mucho afecto para dar a los niños, al caer la noche los niños son bañados, se les coloca una pijama, Mo XuanYu coloca a A-Yuan en su cuna y le entrega un par de mariposas de origami luego acuesta a MeiLing y les lee un cuento a los dos niños.<br/>-Bien eso es todo el príncipe y la princesa fueron felices por siempre – notando como se han quedado dormidos – descansen niños – sacando de su morral sus cuadernos – tengo dos horas antes de que llegue Wei Ying aprovecharé para terminar mi trabajo –<br/>Al ser casi las diez de la noche Wei Ying llega y al ir a la habitación de sus hijos los encuentra dormidos y ve a Mo XuanYu terminado de hacer un trabajo para el día siguiente – buenas noches ¿Cómo se portaron? –<br/>-Se portaron muy bien Wei Ying, A-Yuan tuvo una buena nota por colorear sin salirse de la línea y Ah casi lo olvido A-Mei tiene una raspadura en su rodilla –<br/>- ¿Qué le pasó? –<br/>-Se cayó, el maestro que estaba con ella me dijo que fue un accidente – notando como el omega suspira de alivio, el alfa se acerca y le entrega la agenda de la niña – el maestro dijo que usted debía ver esta nota –<br/>-Pero mi hija es un ángel ¿y ya con citaciones? – tomando la agenda pero en el acto se queda en shock al reconocer la letra del maestro de su hija – <br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-No, no pasa nada – dando una sonrisa – bien entonces mañana irás nuevamente por ellos ¿verdad? –<br/>-Sí a las dos por A-Yuan y las cuatro por A-Mei –<br/>-Gracias, no te preocupes por acompañarme yo puedo irme solo – colocándose su morral y tomando su otro maletín – hasta mañana –<br/>-Hasta mañana – tan pronto como ve a Mo XuanYu salir, Wei Ying se sienta en la mecedora de la habitación y lee la nota de Lan Zhan – sabia que tarde o temprano él vería a mi hija pero… –<br/>Wei Ying…<br/>Nuestra hija es preciosa, es una niña adorable y muy lista. No esperaba menos de ti, la has cuidado muy bien, Wei Ying necesito verte, tenemos que hablar y sobre tengo que disculparme contigo…<br/>Lan Zhan…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Dolor...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente el omega llama para informar al hospital que llegará tarde, aunque sea el dueño de este, prepara a sus dos hijos y luego de dejar a Yuan en el kínder se dirige junto con MeiLing hacia el colegio de la pequeña niña.<br/> -Mami ¿estoy en problemas? –<br/>-No princesa claro que no – dando un beso en la frente de la niña – tu maestro de música quiere aclararme tu accidente de ayer solo eso –<br/>-Entiendo mami, pero de verdad Jin Chan estaba molestando a Jin Ling, quería hacerlo llorar – haciendo un puchero –<br/>-Bien princesa, no te preocupes hablaré de eso con tu maestro – llegando a la puerta del salón de profesores – ahora ve a tus ejercicios matutinos –<br/>-Sí mami – dando un beso en la mejilla de su madre – adiós mami –<br/>El omega se para frente a la puerta así que toma aire y toca con calma la puerta esperando por respuesta de Lan WangJi <br/>- ¿Quién? –<br/>-Lan Zhan soy yo – la puerta se abre en el acto – ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? –<br/>-Wei Ying – intenta tocar al omega, pero este se aleja e ingresa a la sala de profesores –<br/>-Lo que tengas que decirme dilo, tengo una cesárea a las nueve de la mañana – una clara mentira, pero Lan WangJi no tiene como demostrar lo contrario – dime –<br/>-Nuestra hija –<br/>-Corrección querrás decir mí hija –<br/>-Wei Ying, esa niña es nuestra –<br/>- ¿Y qué si lo es? Tú no sabes nada de ella, no la conoces –<br/>-Puedo conocerla –<br/>-Por supuesto que no – dejando al alfa en shock – mi hija desde que tiene uso de razón ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti –<br/>-Soy su padre tengo derechos no me hagas… –<br/>- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿quitarme a mi niña? – dejando pasmado al alfa – no te atrevas Lan WangJi, porque te juro por la memoria de mi papá, que desde ese momento tendrás mi absoluto odio –<br/>-No Wei Ying tú, tú no puedes odiarme –<br/>- ¿Y porqué no? Acaso ¿no me dijiste que la abortara? –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿No me dijiste que la regalara al nacer? –<br/>-No quise –<br/>- ¿No quisiste? Lan Zhan tú no tienes derechos sobre mi hija, acostúmbrate a verla como lo que es – viendo dolor en los ojos del alfa – tu alumna, porque tu hija, eso mi niña no es – dando la espalda y saliendo de la sala de profesores –<br/>-Wei Ying – sintiendo una lágrima traicionera escapar por su mejilla – como sea, Wei Ying, pero tú y mi hija volverán conmigo – tomando sus elementos de trabajo para dirigirse a su clase –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡Deja de hacerlo llorar! –<br/>-Tú no te metas niñita, empujando a MeiLing quien cae al lado de Jin Ling – solo son un par de niños llorones –<br/>- ¡Eso no verdad no soy llorón! – poniéndose de pie y empujando a su primo dos años más grande – le pegaste a una niña y eso no se hace –<br/>-A sí ¿Quién lo dice? –<br/>-Mi papá – haciendo un puchero –<br/>-Tu papá ni siquiera sabe comportarse como un alfa –<br/>- ¡Eso no es veldad! – <br/>-Todo el mundo sabe que tu papá se deja manipular de tu mamá – haciendo llorar a Jin Ling – eres un llorón – recibiendo un fuerte pisotón en su pie – ¡oye niña! –<br/>-No hagas ¡llorar a A-Ling! – se le arroja y empieza a darle golpes en la cabeza, hasta que llega el maestro de caligrafía y el de deporte y los separa –<br/>-Ustedes tres a la dirección – evidentemente sorprendido de que tres niños tan pequeños hayan hecho tanto alboroto – oh, maestro Lan –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo? –<br/>-Tres alumnos tuvieron un conflicto que alcanzó las trasgresiones físicas –<br/>- ¿Quiénes son? –<br/>-Dos de su grupo Jin Ling y la pequeña nueva – viendo asombro de parte del alfa de rostro estoico – el otro niño es Jin Chan a quien usted transfirió – <br/>- ¿Ya fueron a la dirección? – definitivamente esa niña es una copia de Wei Ying –<br/>-Sí el maestro Xie se encargó de llevarlos –<br/>-Le agradezco maestro Hua – observando al alfa – puede volver a sus deberes –<br/>Al llegar a la dirección La WangJi se topa con los tres niños, dos de los cuales le prometen la condena eterna al mayor de los tres, a las dos horas Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi llegan para ver a su hijo, seguidos por Mo XuanYu como representante de la niña al no estar su madre y el padre de Jin Chan también llega.<br/>-Mi niño ¿Qué pasó? – acercándose para mirar a su hijo que está con sus ojitos llorosos –<br/>-Vamos Jin Ling habla –<br/>-Mami, papi; Jin Chan me molesta porque dice que mi papi no es un alfa de veldad y mi mami lo mani…maniula ¿Qué significa eso mami? Tú no le haces nada mado a mi papi ¿veldad? –<br/>-Claro que no A-Ling, Jin ZiXun ¿Qué le enseñas a tu hijo? –<br/>-No empieces Jiang YanLi, A-Chan tiene toda la razón mi primo se deja manipular por ti –<br/>- ¿Eso crees Jin ZiXun? – dejando salir su aroma e intimida a su primo –<br/>-Por favor estamos en un espacio académico –<br/>- ¿Y usted quién demonios es? –<br/>-Soy el niñero de MeiLing y su acudiente mientras su madre no está –<br/>- ¿Y quién es la madre de esa niñita? –<br/>- ¡No soy una niñita! ¡mi mami es Wei WuXian! – notando el asombro de Jin ZiXun – mi mami es el mejor y seguramente te puede dejar callado –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Sí maestro Xie? –<br/>-Compórtate por favor – dando una sonrisa a la niña –<br/>-Esta bien maestro Xie – sonriendo –<br/>-Tú eres hija de ¡¿de ese omega?! – mirando con consternación a la niña que en el acto se esconde detrás de Mo XuanYu –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea hija de A-Xian? – mirando de forma desafiante al alfa, se gira entrega a su hijo a su esposo – vamos Jin ZiXun dime ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella sea la hija de A-Xian? – mirando con cuidado hacia donde está Lan WangJi – “ya debieron hablar” –<br/>-Nada –<br/>-Bien el asunto por el que fueron llamados todos, es por el comportamiento de los niños – todos se giran y ve a la directora – las reglas son claras –<br/>- ¿Me van a expulsar? –<br/>-No A-Mei, no lo haré por apenas estás empezando tu año escolar, pero señor Jin ZiXun su hijo ha tenido numerosos llamados de atención, lo lamento, pero ya no puedo permitir que siga estudiando en las instalaciones –<br/>- ¡¿Está expulsando a mi hijo?! –<br/>-Efectivamente – dirigiendo hacia el hombre el acta de expulsión – por favor firme y no lo haga más difícil, aunque usted no firme su hijo ya no tiene permitida la entrada –<br/>- ¡Todo es por culpa de esa mocosa! – halando a MeiLing y la golpea en frente de todos –<br/>- ¡Ey! – llorando y escondiéndose detrás de su niñero quien se gira y la abraza –<br/>- ¡Eres igual al puto de tu madre! – sintiendo como lo giran y rompen su nariz de un ben puñetazo –<br/>- ¡Maestro Lan! – todos se alejan y el maestro Xie Lian se acerca para alejar al alfa – ¡no toleraré abusos contra mis alumnos! ¡seguridad! – tocando un botón –<br/>Todos pueden ver como Jin ZiXun es sacado por el personal de seguridad siendo seguido por su hijo que llora y dice que a su papá nadie lo puede tocar de ese modo, mientras en la oficina de la directora, Jiang YanLi se encarga de dar consuelo a MeiLing, que está escondida entre el regazo de su niñero mientras que Jin Ling dice a Jin ZiXuan que todo fue por culpa de Jin Chan.<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-Ma…maestro Lan – asomando su cabecita –<br/>-No llores –<br/>-Dijo que mi mami es un… –<br/>-No lo tienes porque repetir A-Mei – dando una sonrisa a la niña – no llores –<br/>-Directora MianMian – diciendo el maestro de adorable sonrisa -<br/>-Maestro Xie, maestro Lan lleven a los niños devuelta a su aula, hablaré con los adultos –<br/>-Sí directora MianMian – los dos maestros toman a los niños y se los llevan, primero a tomar algo para calmarlos y luego a su salón de clases –<br/>Y aunque Jin Ling y MeiLing no fueron expulsados la directora les informa a los padres y niñero que los dos niños deben transcribir las reglas del plantel como castigo por su comportamiento, cosa que para Jin ZiXuan se le hace difícil que Jin Ling lo haga, dado que este apenas está aprendiendo a leer, si está en el instituto es por sus excelentes habilidades en matemáticas y artes, el día pasa normalmente hasta que los niños deben salir y se dirigen a sus hogares, y MeiLing se ha hecho muy buena amiga de Jin Ling, aunque ellos ya se conocen dado que cuando la niña vivía en Alemania los Jin solían ir una vez al año para pasar vacaciones allá, aunque para cierto alfa tener que soportar los comentarios de la madre de la pequeña era una verdadera proeza.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Me quieres explicar ¿Qué significa esto? – con un enorme ramo de rosas y lirios –<br/>-Quise darte un detalle A-Cheng ¿no te gusta? – viendo como el omega arroja al piso el ramo de flores – A-Cheng –<br/>-No tienes ningún derecho a darme cosas –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – <br/>-Eres mi esposo –<br/>- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –<br/>-Yo…yo… –<br/>-No tienes ningún derecho a darme cosas, no tienes ningún derecho a preocuparte por mí, y sobre todo ¡no tienes derecho sobre mi hijo! ¡vete de mi habitación! – sacando al alfa de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en su rostro –<br/>-A-Cheng – dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero en lugar de entrar se dirige mejor a la mansión de Nie MingJue – <br/>-Shui –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Gao? –<br/>-Los amos siempre discuten, eso no es bueno para el amo Jiang y su cachorro –<br/>Dando un largo suspiro mientras toma la bandeja con la comida de Jiang Cheng – Gao solo somos un par de sirvientes, pero tienes razón si el amo Lan sigue así, el amo Jiang se pondrá en riesgo – dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Jiang Cheng – amo Jiang –<br/>-Pase – viendo como el hombre entra – gracias –<br/>-Amo Jiang si me permite –<br/>-Habla –<br/>-Debería mantener la calma, no por usted sino por el cachorro –<br/>-Es difícil cuando ese maldito solo busca acosarme –<br/>-Creo que el amo Lan quiere que su matrimonio funcione – recibiendo una mirada filosa del omega – lo siendo amo Jiang hablé de más –<br/>-Retírate – Shui hace una reverencia y se retira –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-XiChen no sé qué decirte – mientras rasca su nuca –<br/>-MingJue – mientras toma su segundo vaso de vino –<br/>- ¿Estás loco? Deja de beber así no solucionas nada –<br/>-A-Cheng me odia, me odia – cayendo dormido sobre la mesa –<br/>-Eres un imbécil – tomando a su amigo y apoyándolo en sus hombros lo lleva a una habitación – ¡HuaiSang! –<br/>-Eh ¿Qué pasa hermano? –<br/>-Vigilalo, no lo dejes salir – acostando al alfa en la cama – llamaré a Lan QiRen –<br/>-Entendido hermano – tomando asiento al lado de la cama – el matrimonio de Jiang-Xiong va mal –<br/>- ¿Qué esperabas HuaiSang? Este tonto que ves allí acostado se ha dado cuenta muy tarde de que está enamorado<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Protegerte...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Muchas gracias Nie MingJue, por avisarme enseguida voy por mi sobrino – cortando la llamada y dando un suspiro – XiChen esa no es la solución para tus problemas –<br/>- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – entrando al despacho siendo seguido por Shui –<br/>-Nada que te deba preocupar, mi sobrino se está comportando como un niño –<br/>- ¿Alguna vez se ha comportado como un adulto? – mirando fijamente al alfa mayor –<br/>-Desde que están casados, lo dudo –<br/>-Bien espero no verlo esta noche – saliendo del despacho –<br/>-Sí lo vieras en este momento muchacho – saliendo hacia el garaje –<br/>Al llegar a la mansión Nie, Lan QiRen es conducido hacia la habitación en la que su sobrino batalla con el alfa musculoso para ir a buscar a Jiang Cheng, y Lan XiChen no está en muy buenas condiciones, totalmente lloroso y para completar borracho, es verdad lo que dijo Lan QiRen si Jiang Cheng ve a su sobrino en ese estado se puede molestar de verdad, no porque le importe sino porque le parecería patético su accionar.<br/>-XiChen ¿Qué ocurre contigo? –<br/>-Tío, hasta que al fin llegas – forcejeando con Nie MingJue – llévame a casa, quiero ver a A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Crees que él querrá verte así? –<br/>-Y ¿Por qué no lo haría? Soy su esposo – empujando a Nie MingJue, pero este lo toma y lo somete con una llave – tío ayúdame –<br/>-MingJue puedes soltarlo – al ser liberado el alfa cae de rodillas – XiChen deja de compórtate de ese modo, ¿Qué logras actuando como un niño? –<br/>- ¿Nada? –<br/>-Exactamente, solo ganarás que Jiang Cheng se enoje más de lo que ya está, ¿Qué no ves que ahora él necesita estar tranquilo? Es que acaso ¿no piensas en tu hijo? –<br/>- ¿Mi hijo? –<br/>-Acaso ¿la borrachera te ha hecho olvidar a tu hijo? – notando como de los ojos se du sobrino caen lágrimas – creo que ya recuerdas –<br/>-Yo, yo no quiero que A-Cheng me odie –<br/>-XiChen él te odia en estos momentos, negaste a tu hijo y le dijiste que lo abortaras –<br/>-Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? –<br/>-Tenerle paciencia XiChen – haciendo que el mencionado se gire y lo observe – solo espera y trata de demostrarle que el cachorro te importa y deja de venir a mi casa a que solucione tu vida – rascando su nuca – suficiente tengo con la relación de mi hermano –<br/>-Quiero volver a la mansión tío –<br/>-Para eso vine XiChen – colocando sus manos en los hombros de Lan XiChen – vamos, aunque no lo demuestre Jiang Cheng se puede preocupar y alterarse no es bueno en su estado –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a golpear a mi hija?! – estallando en colera puesto que Mo XuanYu le ha dicho lo que ocurrió durante el día –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Mo, quédate con mi hijos volveré más tarde – saliendo hacia el garaje para tomar su auto –<br/>Wei Ying toma el auto y se dirige hacia la mansión de Jin ZiXun, al llegar ingresa y toca, una sirvienta abre y él exige ver de una vez al señor Jin ZiXun, a lo lejos Jin Xiao observa y no puede creer que el dueño de la toda la fortuna de Wei ChangZe esté en su casa.<br/>-Oh Wei WuXian que sorpresa –<br/>-Jin Xiao – arqueando una ceja –<br/>- ¿Qué se te ofrece con mi hijo? –<br/>-Eso es asunto mío – dejando a la mujer pasmada – ¿está su hijo o tendré que llamar a la policía? –<br/>-No claro que no, enseguida voy por mi hijo – a los minutos Jin ZiXun aparece y mira con cierto temor al omega – hijo ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Eso quiero saber madre ¿Qué demonios quieres…? – sin terminar la frase puesto que de un puño cae de rodillas al suelo – bastardo –<br/>- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi hijo?! – acercándose para auxiliar a su hijo –<br/>- ¿Qué cómo me atrevo? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió este animal a tocar a mi hija?! – dejando a madre e hijo en shock – solo lo diré una vez Jin ZiXun vuelve a tocar a mi hija… –<br/>- ¿Qué harás? –<br/>-Dejar a tu familia en la ruina – mirando el terror en los ojos de la mujer – ¿se te olvida que mi papá tuvo negocios con tu familia? –<br/>-Nunca dejaste de ser un omega muerto de hambre y una puta que se revuelca con quien pueda, esperemos tu hija no herede tus mañas – recibiendo una patada que le hace volar unos cuantos dientes – <br/>- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo! –<br/>-Eso fue lo que le hizo falta a ese bastardo –<br/>-No madre déjalo, como no tiene al lado al alfa que le hizo la bastarda – colocándose de pie y viendo como horror hacia la espalda del omega – ¿Qué haces en mi casa?! – haciendo girar al omega –<br/>- ¿Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Te atreviste a insultar a A-Mei –<br/>Colocándose de pie escupe un poco de sangre – ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por la bastarda? – recibiendo un puño de parte del alfa –<br/>- ¡Hijo! –<br/>-Vuelves a ofender a mi hija eres hombre muerto –<br/>- ¿Tu, tu hija? – mirando hacia el omega –<br/>- ¿No notaste el parecido de mi niña con Lan Zhan? – sonriendo – Lan Zhan ¿si lo escuchaste? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Bien ya lo sabes Jin ZiXun, te atreves a meterte con mi hija eres hombre muerto – dejando a madre e hijos parados en la puerta, Lan Zhan solo se dedica a mirar de forma amenazante a Jin ZiXun, luego de eso sale detrás de Wei Ying –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿A qué viniste Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Solo vine a advertir a Jin ZiXun –<br/>-No hace falta mi niña me tiene a mí –<br/>-A mí también soy su padre –<br/>-No, no lo eres – subiendo a su auto –<br/>-Wei Ying – este se gira y sus ojos se cruzan – ¿Cuándo me darás la oportunidad de hablar? –<br/>-No hay de que hablar, tú rechazaste a tu hija, como tu hermano lo hizo con Jiang Cheng – poniendo en marcha su auto y dejando al alfa parado –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Madre y padre se encuentran observando a su niño haciendo un dibujo en su mesita en su habitación, al acercarse notan que está dibujando a MeiLing sosteniendo un lindo perrito en sus manos –A-Ling ¿Qué haces? –<br/>-Papi me dijo que tenia que dale las glacias a A-Mei – un poco sonrojado, Jin ZiXuan se acerca y toma el dibujo –<br/>-Está hermoso A-Ling, mira A-Li –<br/>-Nuestro hijo tiene talento – sonriendo – ¿Cuándo se lo darás a A-Mei? –<br/>-Mañana –<br/>-Creo que algo le hace falta a tu dibujo A-Ling –<br/>-Eh – mirando su dibujo una y otra vez – no papi – mirando como Jin ZiXuan saca una flor hecha de papel –<br/>-Dale esto con el dibujo – <br/>- ¡Si papi! – tomando la flor y el dibujo y guardándolos en su morral – mami –<br/>-Dime A-Ling ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-A-Mei dice que a A-Yuan se le difi…difiulta cieltas cosas ¿puedes ayudla? –<br/>-Claro que sí mi niño – besando la carita de Jin Ling – hablaré con A-Xian –<br/>-Bien A-Ling tu madre y yo tenemos que salir, pórtate bien con tu niñera –<br/>-Sí papi – mientras saca sus ositos de peluche y juega con ellos y ve como se van sus padres – adiós – viendo a sus padres mientras se van –<br/>-A-Li –<br/>-Dime ZiXuan –<br/>- ¿Qué le sucede al hijo de Wei WuXian? –<br/>Dando un suspiro – A-Yuan tiene un leve retraso provocado por el accidente en el que murieron sus padres, pero no es nada que mucha paciencia y disciplina pueda corregir –<br/>-Es decir que necesita educación especial –<br/>-Durante al menos dos años más, A-Xian espera que para esa edad pueda ingresar al colegio en donde está A-Mei y A-Ling –<br/>-Para tener solo tres años nuestro hijo es bastante inteligente – besando a su esposa –<br/>-A-Yuan llegará a ese nivel de inteligencia solo hay que tener paciencia y A-Xian tiene mucha – dando una sonrisa – bien vamos a cenar –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres XiChen? –<br/>-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a la boda de… –<br/>- ¿Me estás pidiendo que te acompañe a la boda del beta? ¿Qué pretendes? – girándose y dejando ver el pequeño bulto en su vientre –<br/>-Quiero que vengas, no quiero ir solo –<br/>-No, lo que no quieres es que Qin Su llore como yo lo hice el día de mi boda ¿recuerdas? Yo te vi follando al beta, ¿quieres evitarle la pena a ella? – viendo como Lan XiChen apenas voltea su rostro – <br/>- ¿Vas a acompañarme o no? –<br/>-Lo haré solamente porque quiero que el beta vea mi vientre y muera por dentro, el hijo que tanto querías con el beta lo tendrás con otro – saliendo –<br/>- ¿A dónde vas? –<br/>-A ver a Wei WuXian –<br/>-Pero tu cita con tu cliente –<br/>-Él es mi cliente – saliendo y dejando al alfa pasmado, pero no nota y el alfa sale detrás de él y le toma una mano – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-A-Cheng déjame ir contigo –<br/>- ¿Para qué? –<br/>-Quiero ver a mi sobrina, por favor A-Cheng, te prometo que solo la veré y me iré –<br/>-Más te vale cumplir – viendo a sus dos sirvientes personales – Shui, Gao vámonos –<br/>Pero antes de que ellos lleguen a la mansión de Wei Ying, Lan XiChen pasa por una tienda y compra dos peluches uno para MeiLing y otro para Yuan, dado que quiere que el omega le permita ver a su sobrina y diciendo que es el esposo del primo del omega aunque parecen más hermanos…<br/>-Oh bienvenidos ¿señor Jiang? –<br/>-Tú debes ser el niñero de mis sobrinos –<br/>-A sí es mi nombre es Mo XuanYu – recibiendo un suave golpe con una almohada – niños les dije tiempo fuera –<br/>- ¡Ataquen al monstluo? –<br/>-¡No dejen que el monstruo escape – viendo a Jiang Cheng – ¡tío Jiang! –<br/>-Jiujiu –<br/>-Niños que bueno es verlos – colocándose de rodillas –<br/>- ¿Y ese hombre tío? –<br/>- ¿Quién es Jiujiu? –<br/>-Es mi esposo Lan XiChen – viendo como el alfa se acerca a su sobrina –<br/>-Hola eres una niña muy linda ¿Cómo te llamas? –<br/>-Wei MeiLing, A-Mei para mis amigos y mi mami – sonriendo y ve las dos bolsas que lleva el alfa – ¿Qué es eso? –<br/>-Bueno esto es –<br/>-Lan XiChen que sorpresa ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –<br/>-Wei Ying yo –<br/>-Creo que debemos hablar en privado, Cheng en el comedor están todas las carpetas y demás papeles –<br/>-Bien, vamos Shui, Gao – recibiendo un beso en la frente – no seas cursi XiChen –<br/>-Vendré por ti –<br/>-Como digas – entrando en la mansión, siendo conducidos por una sirvienta –<br/>Lan XiChen y Wei Ying ingresan al despacho y el alfa puede ver como el omega lo ve con una mezcla de decepción y molestia – hace mucho que no nos vemos XiChen –<br/>-Bastante Wei Ying – dando una sonrisa – creo que no hace que te diga como está mi matrimonio –<br/>-Tu matrimonio es una farsa, tienes por amante a Jin GuangYao, negaste al cachorro que te dará Jiang Cheng ¿me hace falta algo más? –<br/>-No, lo has dicho todo –<br/>- ¿Qué pretendes con mi hija? –<br/>-Es mi sobrina, quisiera que me dejaras verla, no por WangJi sino por A-Cheng, la niña lo ve como su tío – viendo como el omega arquea la ceja – Wei Ying –<br/>-Podrás verla, mientras Lan Zhan no lo sepa, lo quiero lejos de mi niña –<br/>-Está bien – dando un suspiro – ¿puedo darles esto a tus hijos? –<br/>-Claro, a mis hijos les gusta los regalos, pero que no sea dulces, no quiero que se les dañen sus dientes –<br/>-Gracias Wei Ying – saliendo, al ir a la sala ve al pobre de Mo XuanYu siendo sometido por los niños, con la complicidad de Gao, bueno el beta ama los niños Y Jiang Cheng le dio permiso de jugar son sus sobrinos, mientras Shui ayuda a organizar todos los balances – niños – viendo como los niños se acercan a él mientras Gao ayuda al alfa a ponerse de pie – les traje unos regalos ¿los quieren? –<br/>- ¡Regalos! –Gritan los dos niños a coro –<br/>-Este es para ti A-Mei – entregando la bolsa con diseño de unicornios – y este A-Yuan es para ti – entregando la bolsa con diseño de dinosaurios –<br/>Los niños abren sus regalos y Lan XiChen se debe preparar para una ronda de abrazos, MeiLing recibió un conejito de peluche con dos cintas una roja y una blanca en cada una de sus orejitas, más una muñeca a la que se le puede cortar el cabello y volver a colocar en la muñeca, Yuan recibe una mariposa de peluche y un juego de dinosaurios<br/>-Gracias tío Lan –<br/>-Glacias – llevando su pulgar a su boca – A-Yu tengo hamble –<br/>-Vengan niños es hora de su merienda – tomando a ambos niños – con permiso señor Lan –<br/>-Se portan bien niños – viendo como Jiang Cheng se acerca – vendré por ti ¿te parece? –<br/>-Como digas, salgo a las cuatro, asegúrate de que el beta te deje libre antes –<br/>-Deja de decir eso A-Cheng –<br/>-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad – Lan XiChen se acerca y lo besa sutilmente en los labios – no lo hagas –<br/>-Tampoco te negaste – besando la frente de un sonrojado omega – vendré por ti te lo juro –<br/>Durante la tarde Wei Ying se encarga de explicar en que consiste cada carpeta, cada documento, mientras Jiang Cheng se ocupa de revisar los balances y sus dos sirvientes organizan todo para un fácil acceso, mientras que Lan XiChen se dedica en su oficina en los juzgados a revisar sus casos pendientes, pero recibe el informe de que Jin GuangYao exige verlo.<br/>-A-Yao –<br/>-A-Huan –<br/>- ¿Qué haces en mi oficina y a horas de casarte? –<br/>-Vine a tener mi despedida de soltero – notando como el alfa parpadea varias veces –<br/>- ¿Despedida de soltero? –<br/>-Claro ¿no recuerdas que yo te di una hace unos años? – sonriendo –<br/>-A-Yao – frunciendo el ceño y viendo como el otro se acerca e intenta besarlo – te dije que basta –<br/>- ¿Por qué me rechazas? Acaso ¿te enamoraste de ese omega? –<br/>-Sí – dejando al beta pasmado – me enamoré de Jiang Cheng, él me dará un hijo ¿hay algo más que se me esté olvidando decirte? –<br/>-No pudiste haberme cambiado de un momento a otro –<br/>-Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que mi padre tenía razón –<br/>- ¿De, de qué hablas A-Huan? –<br/>-Mi padre sabia que A-Cheng era mi destinado – notando el shock en la mirada del beta –<br/>-No ¡eso no es cierto! ¡esas son historias fantasiosas! –<br/>-Eres un beta A-Yao, no entenderías del vínculo alfa-omega – sonriendo – mi padre tenía tanta razón –<br/>- ¿En qué tenia razón? – tratando de controlar su enojo –<br/>-En que solo estaba encaprichado contigo – recibiendo una cachetada – me acabas de dar la razón –<br/>-Te juro Lan Huan, que tú mismo serás el causante de que tu matrimonio termine mal ¡te lo juro! – saliendo del despacho –<br/>-No te voy a dejar que te acerques a A-Cheng – tomando asiento y revisando sus casos –<br/>Jiang Cheng se encuentra esperando en la mansión de Wei Ying a que su esposo llegue por él, mientras observa a sus sobrinos consintiéndolo de manera tan tierna, no lo dejan caminar, si quiere algo ellos van corriendo a la cocina por lo que sea que haya pedido, si se siente cansado ambos le soban su estómago, en fin Jiang Cheng se está acostumbrando a los mimos de sus sobrinos cuando Lan XiChen llega por él.<br/>-Vaya A-Cheng si quieres contrato a los niños para que te consientan – entrando junto con una sirvienta – gracias, y te agradecería que me trajeras un té de moras silvestres –<br/>-Como diga señor Lan –<br/>-Niños ¿y su niñero? –<br/>-A-Yu se fue a un examen – sobando el vientre de Jiang Cheng – ¿mejor tío Jiang? –<br/>-Mejor – besando la frente de MeiLing, con cuidado mueve a Yuan que se quedó dormido en su regazo abrazando la mariposa de peluche – ¿pasa algo XiChen? –<br/>-Nada te ves adorable con la niña en tu regazo – haciendo sonrojar al omega – ¿te has sentido mal? –<br/>-Son solo nauseas, nada que te deba preocupar –<br/>- ¿Quieres algo en especial? –<br/>-Lo mein ¿se puede? –<br/>-Todo lo que quieras – besando la mejilla del omega – A-Mei ¿y tu madre? –<br/>-Mami se fue al hospital y llega en la madrugada, A-Yu llegará más tarde para cuidarnos a A-Yuan y a mí –<br/>-Esta bien, A-Cheng ¿y Shui y Gao? –<br/>-Fueron a traerme un poco de té helado con ralladura de limón para las nauseas y de paso traer algo para comer tenemos hambre ¿verdad A-Mei? – la niña asienta con su cabecita –<br/>-Bien entonces esperemos que ellos lleguen y estaremos un rato con los niños ¿te parece A-Cheng? –<br/>-Me parece – <br/>Luego de tomar la cena y de cuidar un poco más a los niños, Mo XuanYu llega para hacerse cargo de los dos chiquitos mientras el matrimonio se dirige de vuelta a la mansión para descansar un poco, al llegar Lan XiChen debe cargar en brazos al omega dado que este se quedó dormido en su regazo, a lo lejos un empleado de la mansión observa la situación y envía a Jin GuangYao un video del alfa cargando en brazos al omega, haciendo que el omega hierva en celos al verse cambiado, algo se le tiene que ocurrir pero el hijo de Lan XiChen no nacerá, por su puesto que no…así que piensa “afortunadamente no tiré el frasco” si no pudo evitar que Jin Ling naciera, con el hijo de su alfa la historia será diferente.<br/>Al amanecer Jiang Cheng despierta de golpe, y corriendo se dirige al baño a vaciar su estómago, mientras está vomitando Lan XiChen entra, y al no verlo se dirige hacia el baño y lo encuentra de rodillas al suelo con su cabello tapando parte de su rostro, así que sin pensarlo se acerca para darle apoyo, toma su cabello y lo acomoda detrás de su espalda y da suaves golpes para ayudar a su omega.<br/>- ¿Te sientes mejor? – viendo como el omega asienta, pero sigue vomitando – ¿necesitas algo? –<br/>- Quiero algo que me calme estas nauseas, es espantoso…ahora entiendo a mi hermana –<br/>-Le pediré a Shui o Gao que vayan a una farmacia, tranquilo – viendo que su esposo ha terminado de vomitar – ven te ayudaré a ponerte de pie – ayudando a Jiang Cheng a colocarse de pie, mientras cierra la tapa del retrete y tira de la cadena – el bebé ya se está dejando ver –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? – sintiendo una carica en su vientre – ¿Qué haces? –<br/>-Solo mira, se siente más duro tu vientre – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng y colocándola en su vientre – ya se siente y se nota, será un bebé grande –<br/>-Mi bebé – colocando su mano en su vientre –<br/>-Es nuestro A-Cheng –<br/>-No, es solo mío, tú me dijiste que buscara al padre y eso estoy haciendo – dejando al alfa pasmado – bien ya me siento mejor te puedes ir –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Tú mismo me lo dijiste acaso ¿lo olvidaste? –<br/>-No, no lo he olvidado, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien –<br/>-El tiempo para hacer las cosas bien se acabó hace mucho, XiChen vete – notando como el alfa asienta y se va – bebé ¿crees que debo perdonar a tu padre? – acariciando su vientre –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Por mi omega y mi cachorro...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día pasa sin mayores cambios, en uno de los hoteles de la cadena Torre Koi, Madame Jin se encarga de terminar de acomodar todo para la boda de su hijastro con una joven de tan buena familia como lo es Qin Su, mientras que la novia es vestida con un hanfu color rojo con bordados en dorado, los dibujos del fénix y la peonia se ve por todo el traje externo del vestuario, mientras que Jin GuangYao se encarga de prepararse para la boda, pero en el fondo se prepara para provocarle un aborto a Jiang Cheng.<br/>La noche llega y con esta llega la boda del beta, por pedido de Jiang YanLi, el beta ha invitado a Wei Ying y sus pequeños hijos, de paso el alfa menor de la familia Lan fue invitado, la omega quiere intentar acercar a los dos padres en especial por el bien de MeiLing porque es doloroso escuchar a una niña de cinco años decir que no quiere saber de su padre.<br/>-A-Xian deja esa cara –<br/>-A-Li sabes que no quiero ver a Lan Zhan –<br/>-Haz el esfuerzo, por la niña –<br/>-Mi hija no tiene porque estar cerca de Lan Zhan –<br/>-A-Xian, es su padre –<br/>-No, no lo es A-Li deja de insistir no quiero a Lan Zhan cerca de mi hija – sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla –<br/>-No dejes que el dolor que sientes por él nuble tu juicio A-Xian, todavía lo quieres si no lo quisieras no tendrías a esa niña hermosa –<br/>-A-Mei es mi hija –<br/>-Y de Lan WangJi, aunque reniegues de ello – dando un suave pellizco en la mejilla del omega – bien vamos a sentarnos – notando como Lan Zhan se acerca a Wei Ying – trata de mantenerte calmado –<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>-Wei Ying, ¿podemos hablar? – viendo como MeiLing se acerca usando un lindo vestido en tonos lila – A-Mei –<br/>-Maestro Lan, mire mi vestido me lo dio mi abuela ZiYuan ¿verdad que está lindo? –<br/>-Hmnmm, te ves linda A-Mei –<br/>-Mami me dijo que me veo linda –<br/>-Ya lo escuché princesa – dando una sonrisa a su hija – ve con tus abuelos y con A-Yuan –<br/>-Sí mami, adiós maestro Lan<br/>-Lan Zhan lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido –<br/>-Te invito a cenar – haciendo que el omega se sonroje y Jiang YanLi cubra su risa con su mano – ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas? –<br/>-Veré mi agenda y luego te respondo –<br/>-Tengo toda la vida Wei Ying – notando el terrible sonrojo en el rostro del omega –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>- ¿Qué te pasa XiChen? –<br/>-Eh, ¿de qué hablas A-Cheng? –<br/>- ¿Te duele que el beta se case? –<br/>-A-Cheng basta, no digas eso – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng – quienes me importan son tú y mi cachorro –<br/>-No me mientas – mirando hacia el monje budista que oficia la ceremonia –<br/>Al terminar la tercera postración se da por concluida la ceremonia, Jin GuangYao y Qin Su está por fin casados luego de casi cuatro años de relación y trabas por parte del beta para evitar la boda en la cual se encuentra en ese momento. Luego de la ceremonia los recién casados junto con los invitados se dirigen hacia la recepción en un hotel de lujo, donde son recibidos por el personal encargado y la fiesta da inicio, pero a lo lejos el beta puede ver con extrema rabia como el alfa se dedica de lleno a atender a su esposo embarazado, cosa que lo llena de cólera, y una rabia inmensa.<br/>-A-Yao ¿te sucede algo? –<br/>-No querida, nada es solo que aún no asimilo el haberme casado – tomando la mano de Qin Su y besando dulcemente el dorso – descuida nada opacará esta noche –<br/>-Me alega A-Yao, si quieres puedes ir y hablar con tus amistades yo estaré con A-Li – dando una suave sonrisa –<br/>-Mi esposa es sabia – sonriendo – iré con Lan XiChen – <br/>-Bien acá te espero A-Yao – recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del beta –<br/>Pero antes de acercarse al alfa y su esposo, Jin GuangYao se acerca a un mesero y le dice que coloque todo el frasco de pastillas en la bebida del omega y lo lleve junto con dos copas de más una para él y otra para el alfa, al acercarse puede ver como el alfa se desvive en atenciones haciendo que la rabia aumente en todo su ser, pero está seguro que con lo que ha hecho no solo el bebé morirá sino que su madre también.<br/>-Lan XiChen te ves demasiado tierno consintiendo a tu esposo – dando una sonrisa – acaso ¿hay alguna razón en especial? –<br/>-Mi hijo está embarazado – sin dejar hablar al matrimonio – ¿Por qué quieres saber? Acaso ¿estás molesto? –<br/>-Madame Yu ¿Cómo puede decir eso? No sabía que Lan XiChen había dado un paso tan importante como el de la paternidad – dando una sonrisa que hiela la sangre del omega – en verdad los felicito, Jiang Cheng, Lan Huan – <br/>-Vete, no te quiero cerca de mi o de mi esposo – dice el omega mientras observa al beta –<br/>-Por supuesto, no quiero alterar a la futura madre – viendo como llega el mesero con las copas – pero antes de irme – tomando la copa, el mesero ofrece las otras dos copas, una con jugo de naranja para el omega – quiero dedicarles un brindis, porque su hijo nazca fuerte y sano y sobre todo sea tan apuesto como su padre –<br/>-Maldito bastardo – está por tomar la copa cuando Lan XiChen se apresura a tomarla y beberse todo el contenido de golpe para sorpresa de los que estaban en la mesa – oye –<br/>-Al menos ya me hablas A-Cheng – besando al omega – descuida pediré otra para ti – viendo a Jin GuangYao – Jin GuangYao ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-Nada, solo me sorprende que te hayas comportado de ese modo tan descortés con tu esposo –<br/>-Quería que me hablara ¿Qué tiene de malo? –<br/>-Eres un grosero XiChen – viendo como un mesero llega con un vaso de jugo – ¿en qué momento lo pediste? –<br/>-A-Cheng para que veas que siempre estoy pendiente de ti – sonriendo, aunque por dentro su cuerpo empieza a arder, pero es diferente al calor que tiene en su celo, esto no es normal, para nada – ¿se te ofrece algo más GuangYao? –<br/>-No nada más, me retiro tengo que dejar un encargado de mis negocios mientras me voy de luna de miel con A-Su – alejándose lentamente de su pareja – “A-Huan ¿Cómo pudiste tomarte ese jugo? Bien si no eres mío no serás de nadie más” –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos Jiang Cheng nota como su esposo empieza a sudar profusamente y a temblar, el omega cree que el alfa está entrando en celo y ha olvidado tomar sus supresores pero la realidad es otra y es peor de lo que el omega se pueda llegar a imaginar.<br/>-XiChen ¿te sientes bien? –<br/>-Claro A-Cheng ¿Por qué lo dices? – sintiendo como si algo en su interior se desgarrara – A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>-Llama a mi tío – desplomándose al suelo y un terrible temblor empieza en su cuerpo –<br/>- ¡XiChen! ¡¿Qué te pasa? XiChen! – sus padres se acercan y tratan de inmovilizar la cabeza del alfa para evitar que se golpee – ¡XiChen! – Wei Ying se acerca y revisa al alfa –<br/>- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! –<br/>- ¡XiChen reacciona! – siendo tomado por Lan QiRen – ¡suéltenme tengo que ir con él, es mi esposo! –<br/>-Muchacho debes calmarte, recuerda al cachorro si quieres puedo llevarte al hospital – viendo como Jiang Cheng asienta – bien, señores Jiang –<br/>-Iremos, solamente por nuestro hijo, vamos FengMian – saliendo hacia el auto del alfa –<br/>A los minutos la ambulancia llega y se lleva al alfa rumbo al hospital, mientras que Jiang Cheng viaja junto a sus padre y tío de su esposo, en la boda la fiesta sigue su rumbo pero para un beta una sombra se ha posado sobre él dado que el sabe que la cantidad de pastillas que ha tomado es suficiente para matar un caballo.<br/>En el hospital deben administrar coagulantes y anti convulsionantes, mientras se le hace un lavado de estómago al alfa, dado que los análisis de emergencia que ordenó Wei Ying determinaron que el alfa tenia una hormona que provoca abortos en grandes cantidades por ello la hemorragia masiva que se inicio en su cuerpo provocando un leve hinchamiento en el cerebro del alfa. Al cabo de unas horas Wei Ying junto con el neurólogo salen para dar el parte medico del alfa, y para atender a Jiang Cheng que no deja de preguntarse ¿Cómo estará su esposo? <br/>- ¿Cómo está? –<br/>-Estable, por fortuna la hemorragia está controlada y la hinchazón en su cerebro bajó –<br/>- ¿Peligra su vida? –<br/>-No, pero necesita muchos cuidados y reposo, debo serles honesto el alfa debería estar muerto – dejando a todos pasmados –<br/>- ¡¿Qué, porqué dicen eso?! –<br/>-A-Cheng, Lan XiChen tenia en su sistema Misoprostol –<br/>-A-Xian ¿Qué es eso? –<br/>-Es un medicamento para tratar ulceras, pero en grandes cantidades provoca hemorragias –<br/>-Mi sobrino ¿estará bien? –<br/>-Solo una semana en observación y serpa suficiente – viendo como una enfermera se acerca y les informa que Lan XiChen ha despertado y pregunta por Jiang Cheng – Jiang Cheng tu esposo ha despertado, quiere verte –<br/>-A-Cheng – tocando el hombro de su hijo – es tu decisión –<br/>-Quiero verlo –<br/>Jiang Cheng es conducido a una habitación en donde ve a su esposo conectado a unas máquinas, que miden su ritmo cardiaco, respiración y saturación de oxígeno en sangre – XiChen –<br/>-Ah, hola A-Cheng ¿Cómo te sientes? –<br/>-Estoy bien ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –<br/>- “Entonces hice bien al tomarme ese jugo, estás bien y mi hijo también” solo quería saberlo, te vi un poco pálido en la recepción –<br/>-Me puse pálido porque te vi en el suelo – tratando de no llorar – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –<br/>-Seguramente fue algo caducado que comí –<br/>-No, Wei Ying nos dijo –<br/>-A lo mejor se equivocó “tengo que ver como hago para convencer a A-Cheng” A-Cheng –<br/>-Casi te mueres XiChen – con sus ojos llorosos –<br/>-Me alegra que te preocupes por mí –<br/>- ¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti? – llorando y sintiendo una caricia en su vientre – Eh –<br/>-No lo angusties – sonriendo – A-Cheng estaré bien, no te preocupes –<br/>-Al…al menos dime ¿Qué pasó? –<br/>-Ya te dije fue algo caducado que comí – sonriendo – no insistas –<br/>-Pero – sintiendo un dedo sobre sus labios –<br/>-No quiero que mi omega y mi cachorro se sientan estresados – ve a dormir – notando como el omega asienta y sale de la habitación – te advertí A-Yao que no te atrevieras a lastimar a mi cachorro –<br/>- ¿Cómo lo viste A-Cheng? –<br/>-Está vivo y respirando – viendo la sonrisa de su padre – mañana vendré a verlo –<br/>- ¿Estás seguro? –<br/>-Si madre mientras este convaleciente al menos lo vendré a ver –<br/>-A-Cheng creo que debes ir a que A-Xian te revise –<br/>- ¿Por qué dices eso padre? –<br/>-Tío Jiang tiene razón, tienes tus mejillas coloradas tu tensión puede estar alta –<br/>-Está bien – mientras se dirige con Wei Ying hacia el consultorio – Wei WuXian dime la verdad –<br/>- ¿De que hablas? –<br/>-Ese medicamento produce otra cosa ¿verdad? –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Dime maldita sea ¡A-Huan está en esa cama por mi culpa ¿verdad?! –<br/>-A-Cheng, ese medicamento también se usa para provoca abortos – dejando al omega pasmado tanto que se desmaya – ¡Jiang Cheng! – viendo como llegan los Jiang – <br/>- ¡¿Qué pasó?! –<br/>- ¡Puede tener la tensión alta, tengo que llevarlo a urgencias! – Jiang FengMian se acerca y toma a su hijo en brazos – vamos tío Jiang –<br/>Durante unos minutos Wei Ying se encarga de bajar la presión en Jiang Cheng y revisar que su presión no vuelva a subir, tanto estrés y saber que probablemente su esposo se puso de escudo cuando le arrebató ese jugo, fue demasiado para el omega<br/>La noche pasa y para cierto beta, que debe cumplir a su esposa la noche será demasiado larga y mientras cumple sus deberes maritales, no puede dejar de pensar en el alfa que debe estar en el hospital sino que ya debe estar muerto, lo cual el beta desea, pues si el alfa ya no quiere estar con él pues tampoco puede estar con Jiang Cheng.<br/>Durante la madrugada cierto omega se cola en la habitación de su esposo y al verlo dormir no puede creer que el alfa haya puesto en riesgo su vida con tal de protegerlo a él y al cachorro que espera.<br/>-XiChen ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – notando como el alfa abre lentamente lo ojos –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo A-Cheng? –<br/>- ¿Por qué? –<br/>-No te entiendo –<br/>- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que te pusiste en riesgo, pudiste haber muerto –<br/>-A-Cheng ya te dije que fue lo que sucedió –<br/>- ¡Deja de mentir y no te hagas el fuerte! – llorando – ¡te pusiste en riesgo por mi ¿Por qué?! ¡contéstame! –<br/>-Porque por ustedes haré lo que sea A-Cheng, lo que sea – sentándose para tomar el rostro de Jiang Cheng entre sus manos – porque eres lo más bello que ha llegado a mi vida, pero di cuenta tan tarde –<br/>Totalmente rojo – ¿Qué estás diciendo? –<br/>-Que me di cuenta demasiado tarde que eres lo más bello que ha llegado a mi vida, que me encapriche con Jin GuangYao hasta el punto de que te lastime de muchas maneras – besando al omega y sintiendo como este le corresponde – por eso haré lo que sea por ti y mi hijo –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Extra 8: Rapto...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¡Shijie no me dejes! – abrazando la pierna de su hermana mientras ella mira hacia la mansión y ve a su niñero tratando de hacer tiempo, distrayendo a los dos hombres que se han colado en la casa con el fin de llevarse a los niños – ¡Shijie! –<br/>-A-Yuan escúchame no podemos dejar que esos hombres malos nos encuentren –<br/>-Pero –<br/>-A-Yuan escóndete acá y no salgas a menos que escuches a mami o alguien conocido – entregando su conejito de peluche junto con la mariposa de su hermano – ellos te van a cuidar A-Yuan – viendo como el niño niega varias veces – A-Yuan sé un buen niño –<br/>-Shijie no me dejes – recibiendo un beso en la frente –<br/>- ¿Vas a ser un buen niño por mí A-Yuan? –<br/>-A-Yuan será un buen niño – abrazando los peluches y escondiéndose en la casa de los patos –<br/>MeiLing se dirige corriendo hacia la entrada que queda por la cocina cuando uno de los hombres la toma y ella empieza a gritar por ayuda, por su niñero por alguien, lo que no sabe es que el personal de la casa está amordazado y encerrado en una habitación y Mo XuanYu está en el suelo desangrándose lentamente – ¡No, déjenme no me toquen! –<br/>-Esta niña no se está quieta –<br/>- ¡Pues duérmela voy a buscar al otro mocoso! –<br/>El hombre se dirige hacia el jardín y ve todo en relativa calma, se supone que esa niña se llevó a su hermano fuera de la casa pero a dónde, busca por todos lados e incluso se asoma al lugar en donde están los patos pero no logra ver al niño que tapa su boca mientras llora y abraza los peluches, puesto que él si alcanza a ver las piernas del hombre al frente de la casa de los patos, al no encontrar al niño se dirige de nuevo a la casa y le informa a su compañero, estos deciden marcharse de la casa con la niña inconsciente en sus brazos, al pasar cerca del alfa herido en el suelo este observa que uno de los atacantes tiene en su abrigo el emblema de la familia Wen, al verlos marcharse este con lo que le queda de fuerza toma el teléfono y llama a Wei WuXian quien se encuentra hablando con Lan WangJi acerca de su hija.<br/>-Po…por favor, Wei Ying contesta…con…testa –<br/>- Lan Zhan espera – tomando la llamada – ¿Mo? ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Wei…Ying…se…llevaron…a…los…niños –<br/>- ¿De, de qué hablas? –<br/>-Se…llevaron…a…los…niños… –<br/>- ¡¿A dónde se los llevaron?! –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying? –<br/>- ¡Mo dime ¿A dónde se llevaron a mis hijos?! –<br/>-No…no…lo…sé – dejando caer el teléfono –<br/>- ¿Mo? ¡¿Mo?! –<br/>-Wei Ying ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>- ¡Se llevaron a mi hijos! – dejando pasmado al alfa, cuando vuelve a recibir una llamada esta vez de Lan XiChen – ¿Qué quiere tu hermano? ¿Qué quieres XiChen? –<br/>-Wei Ying dime que A-Cheng está contigo – <br/>- ¿Por qué Jiang Cheng tendría que estar conmigo? ¿no se supone que hoy iban a firmar el divorcio? –<br/>-Exacto pero no llegó – dejando a Wei Ying pasando – llamé a mis suegros pero no me dieron razón, se supone que Jiang Cheng estaba por salir con mi hijo –<br/>-XiChen, llama una ambulancia –<br/>- ¿Por qué? –<br/>- ¡Solo diles que vayan a mi casa! – colgando la llamada – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Vamos – poniéndose de pie junto con Wei Ying –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡Mami, mami! – siendo subido a un auto, mientras observa a un hombre sosteniendo a su madre – ¡mami! –<br/>- ¡A-Ling! ¡déjenme, denme a mi hijo! ¡A-Ling! – forcejeando con el hombre, lo golpea, araña pero este la sostiene de forma vehemente – ¡devuélvanme a mi hijo! –<br/>- ¡Vamos no hay que perder el tiempo! – el hombre asienta y golpea a Jiang YanLi en el estómago, suben al auto con Jin Ling y se alejan del lugar –<br/>- ¡Mami! – mientras observa por la ventana como se alejan de su madre –<br/>-No, No ¡A-Ling! – tomando su celular y marcando a su esposo – ZiXuan por favor contesta, contesta –<br/>- ¿A-Li? –<br/>- ¡ZiXuan se llevaron a mi hijo! – rompiendo en llanto –<br/>-A-Li espera no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa con A-Ling? –<br/>- ¡Uno tipos se lo llevaron! ¡ZiXuan se llevaron a nuestro hijo! –<br/>- ¡¿En dónde estás?! –<br/>-Cerca de la mansión de mis padres –<br/>-Ve para allá enseguida llego – colgando la llamada – A-Yao tengo que irme –<br/>-Descuida hermano debe ser una emergencia – dando una sonrisa – buena suerte – viendo como su hermano se va así que toma el celular y marca a Wen Chao – ¿ya los tienen? –<br/>-Tenemos a los dos mocosos, al omega y su hijo –<br/>-Te dije que eran tres niños –<br/>-La mocosa escondió bien a su hermano, no pudimos dar con él – mirando a Jiang Cheng inconsciente mientras JingYi llora a su lado – ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –<br/>-Reúnete con Jin ZiXun, luego de eso vayan hacia Jiangsu ¿y tu esposa? –<br/>-Volviéndome loco por los gritos del mocoso que está acá –<br/>-Déjenle ese niño a su madre – dando una risa – por ahora, enseguida salgo para allá –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li dinos ¿en dónde se llevaron a mi nieto? –<br/>-Padre venía a decirles que luego de verme con A-Cheng en la mansión Lan, él había decidido no darle el divorcio a XiChen, pero una camioneta llegó y me arrebataron a mi hijo – siendo abrazada por Jin ZiXuan –<br/>- ¿Sabes cómo eran? –<br/>-Solo sé que tenían el emblema de la familia Wen en su abrigo – dejando pasmada a su madre –<br/>-Llamaré ahora mismo a Wen RouHan y tendrá que darme una explicación – escuchando el teléfono –<br/>-Yo atenderé mi señora – contestando y escucha los llantos de Wei Ying – A-Xian ¿Qué te ocurre? –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang se llevaron a mis hijos! – mientras observa como la ambulancia se lleva a un agónico Mo XuanYu – ¡se los llevaron, se los llevaron! –<br/>-A-Xian, mirando hacia su esposa e hija – ¿Quién se llevó a los niños? –<br/>-No lo sé cuándo llegué los empleados estaban en la habitación de mis hijos amordazados y Mo XuanYu tenía una herida en su estómago los busqué pero no los encuentro – viendo como Lan Zhan indaga con los empleados de la mansión –<br/>-A-Xian enseguida salgo para allá – colgando la llamada – mi señora –<br/>- FengMian vamos, vamos todos esto está extraño – viendo como entra como pedro por su casa a XiChen –y tú ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Suegra, dígame que ya dio con A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿No se supone que estaba contigo? – dice el alfa de la familia Jiang ya que este no sabe nada – ¿Qué pasa acá? –<br/>-A-Cheng me dijo que quería verme antes de la firma del divorcio, lo esperé y no llegó – recibiendo una llamada – ¿GuangYao? –<br/>-Oh, hola A-Huan dime ¿ya encontraste a tu esposo? –<br/>El alfa queda en shock y activa el altavoz, así que todos escuchan de fondo los llantos de un bebé – ¿Qué hiciste? ¡contéstame! –<br/>-Solo te quiero hacer un favor, A-Huan –<br/>- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo? –<br/>- ¿No que ya habían firmado el divorcio? – pensativo – oh, aún están casados, debí esperar – escuchándose los llantos del bebé – ¿podrían callar a ese niño? –<br/>-Jin GuangYao ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? –<br/>-Madame Yu, su hijo…está vivo…por ahora – colgando la llamada<br/>Todos se miran y a la vez se aterran pues la expresión del alfa Lan es siniestra sin un ápice de alegría que suele mostrar, así que sin perder el tiempo todos se dirigen hacia la mansión de Wei Ying, mientras este se encuentra en los brazos de Lan WangJi llorando, no ha dado con sus hijos y empieza a sentir el estrago al no tener a sus niños cerca.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Una simple cita...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al amanecer, Jiang Cheng se dirige a la mansión para cambiarse de ropa y volver para estar con su esposo, al llegar al hospital escucha una conversación entre este y el beta y no puede creer lo que Lan XiChen tiene para decir al beta.<br/>- ¿Cómo te sientes A-Huan? –<br/>-Me siento bien o ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? –<br/>-No tenías por qué beberte ese jugo –<br/>- ¿Quién te dijo que fue por tomarme ese jugo? – dejando pasmado a Jin GuangYao y a Jiang Cheng – GuangYao, acaso ¿ese jugo era para otra persona? –<br/>-No para nada, solo intuí que fue por ese jugo, ya que lo bebiste y luego de eso te sentiste mal –<br/>-Que intuitivo estás GuangYao, de ser por ese jugo ¿sabes porque? –<br/>-Pero ¿al grado de peligrar tu vida? –<br/>-Pero como ves estoy vivo – viendo como la puerta se abre – Oh, A-Cheng que bonita sorpresa –<br/>- ¿Qué hace este acá? ¿no debería estar de viaje de bodas? – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Solo vine a ver al convaleciente – está por tocar el rostro del alfa pero este se aleja – bien dado que ya tiene compañía mejor me voy, A-Su debe estar esperándome –<br/>-Lárgate y deja de buscar a mi esposo – colocándose al lado de Lan XiChen –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, no me has ganado aún – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso XiChen? –<br/>-No tengo ni idea, pero A-Cheng ten cuidado –<br/>-No soy tan débil, XiChen puedo cuidarme solo –<br/>-A-Cheng ten cuidado – tomando la mano del omega y besándola – no puedo protegerte mientras estoy acá –<br/>-Ya te dije que no soy un omega débil –<br/>-Pero estás en espera, me preocupa el cachorro –<br/>-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por el hijo de otro –<br/>-Deja de decir eso, ese cachorro es mío –<br/>-No, no lo es –<br/>-Voy a logar que me perdones A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿A sí, cómo? – arqueando una ceja –<br/>-Como sea pero lo voy a lograr – halando a Jiang Cheng para besarlo –<br/>-No te aproveches –<br/>-Estoy convaleciente es normal que quiera los mimos de mi esposo – haciendo sonrojar al omega – ¿te quedarás todo el día? –<br/>-Tengo que ir a trabajar, tu tío dijo que vendría más tarde –<br/>-Me parece bien, no te sobre exijas – dando una sonrisa al omega – te quiero A-Cheng –<br/>-Si, si lo que digas – tomando asiento y sacando su laptop para comenzar a trabajar – no me distraigas tengo mucho que hacer, maldito Wei WuXian y sus empresas –<br/>- ¿Es mucho A-Cheng? –<br/>-Aunque Shui y Gao me ayudaron con un balance inicial, debo ver los registros de hace por lo menos tres años, y aunque Wei ChangZe era meticuloso, hay algunos descuadres en los balances –<br/>-Es decir que falta dinero – viendo como el omega asienta – eso significa que han estado robando en las empresas de Wei Ying ¿verdad? –<br/>-Es lo más probable, cuando tenga todo listo le daré un informe a Wei WuXian, y creo que rodarán cabezas –<br/>Dando un suspiro – ya veo – cerrando sus ojos – estoy cansado A-Cheng –<br/>-Claro ¿Cómo no vas a estarlo si fuiste envenenado? – mirando hacia su esposo –<br/>-No digas esas cosas – quedándose dormido –<br/>-Si estás a si es por protegernos – acercándose y dando sutil beso en los labios del alfa –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-El lunes, no ese día tengo tres controles, dos cesáreas y tres partos programados, entonces el jueves, pero el jueves tengo mi día con mis bollos – mirando hacia la nada mientras piensa ¿Qué día ir con Lan WangJi a cenar? – esto me pasa por no negarme – dando un suspiro – bien el miércoles será, solo tengo dos cesáreas y Mo puede estar con los niños – tomando su celular y llamando a Lan WangJi – espero que no haya cambiado de número –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying? –<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>- ¿has decidido? –<br/>-Sí el miércoles, Mo puede estar con mis hijos y yo solo tengo que atender a dos pacientes –<br/>-Bien entonces a las siete ¿te parece bien? –<br/>-Me parece bien – colgando la llamada –A-Li esto me pasa por escucharte – suspirando mientras revisa las historias clínicas de sus pacientes<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei – haciendo que la pequeña niña se gire junto con su amiga –<br/>-Dime A-Ling –<br/>-Mi papi me dijo que te diela las glacias y yo hice esto – entregando el dibujo con la flor de papel – la flo la hizo mi papi, siempre hace una para mi mami –<br/>-Está lindo A-Ling, gracias – dando una enorme sonrisa al pequeño niño – ¿quieres jugar con A-Qing y conmigo? – Jin Ling asienta con su cabecita – bien entonces – ¡tu atrapas! – tocando el hombro del niño – ¡corre A-Qing! –<br/>A lo lejos un alfa se encuentra observando a los tres pequeños niños correr de un lado al otro entre risas, y se pregunta ¿Cómo pudo creer en la carta de su padre? ¿Por qué no siguió buscando? Al ver a la niña, sus ojos muestran un brillo que solo un padre tiene y no pasa desapercibido por sus compañeros docentes que quieren indagar acerca del parentesco de la niña con él, pero no lo hacen porque el rostro estoico del alfa los hace temer una posible reacción, hasta que el maestro de caligrafía se acerca y se anima a preguntar.<br/>-Es una niña muy linda A-Mei ¿verdad maestro Lan? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Maestro Lan, los demás docentes y yo hemos notado el parecido entre usted y A-Mei –<br/>-Ella es mi hija, pero su madre y yo no estamos en buenos términos, ella nació en Alemania y yo me he encargado de enviar dinero para su manutención – dejando pasmado al maestro es la primera vez que escucha tantas palabras pronunciadas por Lan WangJi – pido a usted discreción maestro Xie, A-Mei no conoce a su padre y no quiero que se entere por otros –<br/>-Claro maestro Lan, hablaré con los demás maestros, pero antes de irme quiero saber algo – mirando el rostro del alfa – ¿tan mala es la relación con la madre de A-Mei? –<br/>-Hmnmm, su madre y yo estamos en terribles términos –<br/>-Entiendo maestro Lan, descuide pediré a los otros maestros que sean discretos con la niña –<br/>-Hmnmm – dirigiéndose hacia donde está A-Mei jugando – A-Mei –<br/>-Maestro Lan – corriendo se acerca al alfa – ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Quiero darte clases particulares ¿te gustaría? –<br/>- ¿De verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm, ¿Qué me dices? –<br/>-Me gustaría mucho, pero no tengo violín –<br/>-Eso no es problema – notando la sonrisa de su hija – hablaré con tu madre –<br/>- ¡Gracias, maestro Lan! – <br/>-Vuelve a tus juegos – notando como MeiLing corre hacia donde estaba jugando con Jin Ling y A-Qing –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Vaya XiChen te gusta estar involucrado en problemas – con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – es un milagro que no estés muerto –<br/>-Te agradezco el apoyo MingJue – dando una sonrisa – además no es por nada pero es bueno estar enfermo –<br/>-Es oficial estás loco ¿Por qué dices semejante tontería? –<br/>-A-Cheng está conmigo todo el día, tengo que obligarlo a irse en la noche, pero es bueno que me cuide – notando como Jiang Cheng entra – oh, hola A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Quién dijo que te estoy cuidando? – totalmente rojo, mientras Nie HuaiSang esconde su sonrisa detrás de su abanico –<br/>-Bueno es que llegas acá desde temprano y te vayas hasta entrada la noche – notando el terrible sonrojo del omega – A-Cheng dime ¿Qué traes en las bolsas? –<br/>-Ah sí perdón, Shui, Gao dejen las bolsas – viendo como los betas dejan las bolsas en la mesa – bueno el doctor dijo que debías beber bebidas energizantes y comer alimentos ligeros así que traje sándwiches de pavo y para mi omelet estilo francés porque tengo que comer para dos –<br/>-Hermano traje para nosotros, emparedados de jamón de cerdo para ti una cerveza en lata y para mí un batido de limón, Ah Jiang-Xiong acá tengo tu batido de fresa – entregando la bolsa a su hermano mientras él toma asiento y empieza a comer –<br/>-Por cierto Jiang Cheng – dando una mordida al emparedado –<br/>-Eh ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Deberías tomar un descanso, cuidar a tu esposo debe ser agotador –<br/>-Eh ¡¿Quién dijo que estoy cuidando de este torpe?! – totalmente rojo, mientras siente que Lan XiChen toma su mano – ¡¿Qué haces?! –<br/>-Agradecer a mi esposo por cuidarme – besando la mano del omega, y recibe un golpe en la cabeza – Auch ¿Por qué fue eso A-Cheng? –<br/>-Por hacerme perder cara – mientras una mordida a su sándwich y trata de ocultar su sonrojo –<br/>- ¡Jajajajaja! Ustedes dos son un caso especial – haciendo sonrojar aún más al omega – Jiang Cheng necesito hablar en privado con tu marido –<br/>-Claro, vamos de paso llamaré a Wei WuXian para decirle que ya tengo listo todo el balance –<br/>-No demoraste mucho A-Cheng –<br/>-Eso es porque tengo ayuda –<br/>Al salir junto con Nie HuaiSang, las expresiones de los dos alfas cambian en el acto uno porque quiere preguntarle sobre el porqué está en ese estado, el otro porque sabe que su amigo le hará una pregunta bastante incómoda.<br/>-Bien XiChen eso de que te intoxicaste con algo de la cena en la recepción, eso no me lo creo dime la verdad –<br/>-MingJue ya te la dije fue por eso –<br/>- ¿Por qué insistes en proteger a Jin GuangYao? –<br/>-No lo hago por él –<br/>- ¿Entonces? –<br/>-Si A-Cheng se entera que lo que tenia ese jugo era píldoras para provocar abortos se puede alterar no quiero que nada le suceda a mi hijo –<br/>-Entonces es verdad lo que suponía –<br/>- ¿Qué suponías? –<br/>-Que ese beta no se quedaría tan tranquilo al saber que Jiang Cheng te dará un hijo –<br/>- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –<br/>-Supe por HuaiSang que Jin GuangYao fue a varias clínicas de fertilidad y probado diferentes tratamientos para poder concebir – dejando pasmado a Lan XiChen –<br/>-Eso quiere decir –<br/>-Está obsesionado con darte un hijo, no quiero imaginarme que le haría a Qin Su de enterarse de su embarazo – dejando al alfa en shock –<br/>- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –<br/>-Ella vino a contarme ese asunto hace un par de días, me dijo que estaba nerviosa por la reacción del beta, pero que al menos espera que le de alegría por su hijo, últimamente lo ha visto tenso –<br/>-No hace falta decir porqué –<br/>-Claro saber que vas a tener un hijo con otro, ese beta cada día está perdiendo más y más la razón –<br/>-Temo por A-Cheng y mi hijo –<br/>-Deberás estar atento XiChen, porque Jin GuangYao es de armas tomar –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Mami, mami – arrojándose a los brazos de su madre –<br/>-Vaya A-Mei estás bastante contenta dime ¿Por qué? –<br/>-Mami, el maestro Lan quiere darme clases de música particulares – dejando en shock al omega – mami ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Claro que no –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-No irás con ese alfa –<br/>-Pero mami, él me dijo –<br/>- ¡Te dije que no Wei MeiLing! – haciendo llorar a su hija – no irás a tener clases con ese alfa y punto –<br/>-Eres malo, no quieres que toque el violín – mientras se aleja corriendo hacia su habitación –<br/>-A-Mei “A-Li tiene razón, mi hija no tiene la culpa de mis problemas con su padre” A-Mei regresa – yendo a buscar a su hija, al entrar en su habitación la ve abrazada al conejito de peluche – A-Mei – <br/>-Mami, yo quiero aprender a tocar el violín – entre hipidos – el maestro Lan me va a enseñar ¿Por qué no me dejas? –<br/>-A-Mei yo… – <br/>-Mami ¿no te agrada el maestro Lan? –<br/>-Pero qué cosas dices mi niña, claro que no es solo que temo por tu seguridad, llevas pocos días de haber empezado a estudiar en el colegio y ese maestro te ofrece clases y sin cobrar –<br/>-Puedo decirle que estás dispuesto a pagar mami – <br/>-No princesa, no digas nada, puedes tomar tus clases sin ningún problema –<br/>- ¿De verdad mami? –<br/>-Si princesa – dando un beso a su niña – ya no llores, mejor vamos por tu hermano y Mo y los llevo a comer helado –<br/>- ¿Con chispas doble y jarabe de fresa? – Wei Ying asienta dando una enorme sonrisa a su hija – ¡si vamos mami! – mientras toma su conejo y sale corriendo de la habitación –<br/>-Mi niña, no quiero que sufras cuando sepas la verdad, no quiero – secando una lágrima que ha caído de sus ojos –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Los días pasaron y el día de la tan esperada cita llegó para el omega, este se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, dos hijos dos empresas y tres hospitales no han logrado que el omega se vista apropiadamente así que lleva unos jeans con un par de agujeros una camisa tipo polo en color rojo y su cabello recogido perfectamente en una cola de caballo, y para dar algo de formalidad usa una gabardina hasta las rodillas, cosa que para sus dos pequeños conejos y el niñero de estos no pasó inadvertido. <br/>-Mami ¿A dónde iras? –<br/>-A una cena de negocios A-Mei –<br/>-Mami quielo il –<br/>-No A-Yuan a donde voy no dejan entrar niños pequeños – notando el puchero que hace Yuan – pero si te portas bien te llevaré al zoológico para bebés este fin de semana –<br/>- ¿Y podle tocal una oveja? –<br/>-Las que quieras – sintiendo como Yuan se cuelga a su pierna – bien Mo, espero no llegar tan tarde – mirando por la ventana y reconoce el auto de Lan WangJi – cuida de mis bollos y haz que se duerman temprano –<br/>-Claro, hoy tenemos pendiente el juego de animales de la selva así que lo terminaremos y los llevaré a dormir –<br/>-Perfecto, adiós mis conejos –<br/>-Adiós mami –<br/>Al salir de la mansión se topa con un alfa esperando como todo buen caballero en la puerta del copiloto, al acercarse no se dijeron nada simplemente Lan WangJi abrió la puerta e invito al omega a pasar, para luego subir al auto y marcharse del lugar con rumbo a un restaurante fino, pero ¿Cómo es posible que el alfa sepa en donde vive en omega? Sencillo, busco en los archivos del colegio más concretamente en el expediente de su hija, al llegar al restaurante se dirigieron a una mesa y mientras el mesero se acerca para tomar su orden el alfa quiere ser quien rompa el silencio.<br/>-Wei Ying, perdóname –<br/>-Eh, ¿de qué estás hablando Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Por esa noche, no debí decirte esas palabras yo –<br/>-Lan Zhan, eso fue hace cinco años –<br/>-Para mí fue como si hubiera sido ayer – haciendo sonrojar a Wei Ying – yo –<br/>-No Lan Zhan, ya no tienes nada que decir, todo lo dijiste ese día –<br/>-Me arrepiento – viendo como el mesero llega, este toma las ordenes y vuelve a retirarse – Wei Ying, dime la verdad Wang LingJiao –<br/>-Esa maldita me empujó de unas escaleras cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo – notando como una sombra se posa sobre el alfa – mi hija pudo haber muerto –<br/>-Debí estar ahí para protegerte –<br/>-No te necesito, he vivido cinco años maravillosos al lado de mis conejos y no te he necesitado –<br/>-A-Mei necesita a su padre –<br/>- No, A-Mei no te necesita ¿crees que ella reaccionara bien cuando sepa quién eres? – Lan WangJi observa – ¿crees que ella de un adía al otro dejará de odiarte? –<br/>-Si me odia es por ti –<br/>-No Lan Zhan, si ella te odia es porque simplemente no tuvo contacto contigo, ella se sintió rechazada desde mi vientre, ella no sabe nada de ti –<br/>-Nunca le has dicho nada de mí – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-No, porque no mereces a mi niña – <br/>-Tengo derechos –<br/>-No, no los tienes – poniéndose de pie, pero el alfa rapidamente lo toma de la mano y empieza a apretarla – Lan Zhan, me lastimas –<br/>-Le dirás a A-Mei sobre mí –<br/>- ¡Por supuesto que no! – tomando la copa de vino y arrojándola al alfa – ¡nunca te dejaré estar cerca mi hija, y olvídate de volverme a buscar! – encaminándose hacia la entrada del restaurante<br/>El alfa sale corriendo y logra atrapar al omega, este forcejea pero no logra zafarse del agarre del alfa – Lan Zhan suéltame –<br/>-Nunca, eres mío –<br/>-No, no lo soy nunca quisiste marcarme –<br/>-Ese fue mi error – notando el asombro del omega – Wei Ying, por favor déjame acercarme a mi hija, al menos como su maestro –<br/>-Como su maestro, pero como su padre nunca – sintiendo un casto beso en sus labios – ¿Qué, qué haces Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Comprobando algo –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-Aún me sigues amando – besando al omega en los labios nuevamente – mío, Wei Ying siempre será mío –<br/>-No, no deberías decir esas cosas, no me siento preparado – empujando al alfa – Lan Zhan, nunca volvería contigo, confíe en ti una vez y me fallaste –<br/>El omega se marcha del lugar dejando a un alfa pensativo, y planeando su siguiente plan para acercarse al omega, pero por ahora tiene que ganarse lentamente a su dulce hija y al otro hijo de su omega, dado que si quiere ganarse a los dos amores de su vida también debe abrir espacio en su corazón para el pequeño Yuan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Maestro o padre...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El omega se marcha del lugar dejando a un alfa pensativo, y planeando su siguiente plan para acercarse al omega, pero por ahora tiene que ganarse lentamente a su dulce hija y al otro hijo de su omega, dado que si quiere ganarse a los dos amores de su vida también debe abrir espacio en su corazón para el pequeño Yuan.<br/>Lan XiChen regresa a la mansión al cabo de unos días, pero tanto él como Jiang Cheng duermen en habitaciones separadas, dado que el omega no quiere tener ningún contacto con el alfa, aún no lo ha perdonado y no sabe cómo reaccionar a las tiernas suplicas de su esposo quien le pide que duerman juntos, pero sabe que debe ser paciente, a Jiang Cheng no se le va a olvidar todo lo que él hizo de un momento a otro. <br/>-A-Cheng ¿A dónde vas? –<br/>-Iré a ver a Jin Ling, mi hermana me dijo que me tiene un regalo –<br/>-Me gustaría acompañarte –<br/>-No hace falta, aún estás convaleciente –<br/>-Pero no lisiado – poniéndose de pie y acercándose al omega – déjame ir contigo –<br/>-Te estás volviendo demasiado meloso últimamente – <br/>-Quiero los mimos de mi esposo – tocando el vientre abultado de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-No seas ridículo – totalmente rojo – y deja de tocar mi vientre –<br/>-Quiero sentir a mi hijo –<br/>-Es mí hijo, no tuyo – alejándose lentamente –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar eso? –<br/>-Nunca XiChen, te dije de mi embarazo con la esperanza de que este matrimonio mejorara – viendo como el alfa gira su rostro – pero en cambio me dijiste que lo abortara o que buscara al padre de mi hijo –<br/>-Yo soy el padre de ese cachorro –<br/>-No, no lo eres – saliendo de la mansión, mientras es seguido por sus guardaespaldas –<br/>-XiChen – acercándose a su sobrino – ¿Qué tal todo? –<br/>-De mi salud bien, de mi matrimonio una mierda – dejando a su tío pasmado – A-Cheng no quiere saber nada de mí –<br/>-Ten paciencia XiChen, Jiang Cheng se encuentra dolido y más sensible que nunca debido al embarazo –<br/>-Tío no quiero perderlo –<br/>-XiChen no lo vas a perder, pero trata de tenerle paciencia –<br/>-Eso hago, tenerle paciencia es por mí que está así – tomando rumbo hacia las escaleras –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-No, hermana me estás mintiendo –<br/>-Claro que no A-Cheng, A-Su me lo dijo en su boda, está embarazada –<br/>- Y el padre es… –<br/>-A-Yao – dejando pasmado al omega – ella está un poco nerviosa –<br/>- ¿Por qué? – viendo a Jin Ling de un lado para el otro, con una caja, varios peluches y algo envuelto –<br/>-Porque A-Yao dijo no querer hijos –<br/>-Hermana eso lo dijo por XiChen, ese bastardo quieres hijos con XiChen, por eso quería provocarme un aborto – dejando en shock a su hermana –<br/>-Espera A-Cheng, me estás queriendo decir que Lan XiChen –<br/>-Él puso en riesgo su salud por mí y el cachorro – secando una lágrima – hermana, XiChen estuvo a punto de morir por ese beta bastardo –<br/>-Jiujiu – acercándose al omega con una enorme caja – toma –<br/>-Gracias A-Ling – abriendo la caja la cual tiene peluches una manta y varias cosas para bebé – mi hombrecito ¿Quién te ayudo con todo esto? –<br/>-Mi mami – viendo la enorme sonrisa que le dedica su madre – ¿te gusta Jiujiu? –<br/>-Me encanta y al bebé también le va a gustar –<br/>-Hablando de mi sobrino A-Cheng ¿Cómo vas con eso? –<br/>-Es horrible tener nauseas, ahora te entiendo hermana – viendo la sonrisa de Jiang YanLi – siento ascos especialmente cuando huelo pescado es horrible –<br/>-Ya pasará A-Cheng – tomando la mano de Jiang Cheng – pero por lo demás ¿Cómo te sientes? –<br/>-Bueno aún no me sale panza así que podré caminar normalmente ya quiero saber que es –<br/>- ¿Por qué no esperas a que nazca? Como hicimos ZiXuan y yo – sonriendo – <br/>-Es que esperar nueve meses para saber qué es, hermana me moriré de la ansiedad –<br/>-Es normal A-Cheng, pero cuando lo tengas en tus brazos sabrás que hiciste bien en esperar –<br/>-Ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos – acariciando su abultado vientre –<br/>-Espera un momento A-Cheng, ZiXuan y yo tenemos algo para ti – haciendo tocar una campana y llega una muchacha con un paquete envuelto – toma esto es de nuestra parte –<br/>Abre con cuidado el paquete y ve que son blusas maternas para omegas masculinos, de distintos colores pero del gusto del omega – hermana gracias, dile lo mismo al pavo real –<br/>-Me alegra que te gustaran A-Cheng porque creo que en menos de un mes tendrás que empezar ropa acorde a tu embarazo –<br/>- ¿Tanto se nota? –<br/>-No es que se note, pero tienes que darle espacio a tu cachorro para que crezca sin problemas – mientras toma las manos de su hermano – A-Cheng ¿Por qué no tratas de acercarte a Lan XiChen? –<br/>-Eh ¿Por qué me dices algo como eso? –<br/>-Por que es el padre del cachorro, ya es bastante duro ver a A-Mei decir que no quiere saber de su padre y tan solo tiene cinco años, no hagas que el cachorro se sienta rechazado –<br/>-XiChen fue quien lo rechazó –<br/>-Pero está arrepentido, A-Cheng piénsalo –<br/>-Lo…lo intentaré – tomando a Jin Ling en brazos –<br/>-Gracias A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa a su hermano e hijo –<br/>Los días fueron pasando y para MeiLing era un día especial puesto que estaría en su primera clase de música con Lan WangJi, habían acordado que las clases se harían los fines de semana para que Mo XuanYu pudiera descansar un poco y de paso salir con su novio, con la supervisión del hermano mayor de este. <br/>-Bien A-Mei, A-Yuan pórtense bien pasaré por ustedes a las cinco –<br/>-Sí mami – teniendo de la mano a Yuan – adiós mami – girándose para ver a Lan WangJi – hola, maestro Lan –<br/>-Hola A-Mei – viendo como el niño se oculta detrás de su hermana – me imagino que ese niño –<br/>-Es A-Yuan mi hermanito – notando como le niño hace un puchero – di hola A-Yuan –<br/>-Hola – volviendo a esconderse detrás de su hermana – Jiujiu – corriendo hacia los brazos de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-A-Yuan que bonita sorpresa, A-Mei ¿viniste a tus clases? –<br/>-Sí tío Jiang – sonriendo –<br/>-Bien espero que mejores mucho – mirando a Lan WangJi – y espero que tú no hables de más –<br/>-Es mi asunto –<br/>-Ella es mi sobrina – mirando retadoramente al alfa – ven A-Yuan ¿quieres ver lo conejos? –<br/>- ¿Conejos? – Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza – ¡conejos! –<br/>- ¿Puedo ver los conejos? –<br/>-Luego de tu clase A-Mei – tomando la mano de la niña – ven es hora de empezar –<br/>-Maestro Lan –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¿Y el tío Lan? –<br/>- ¿Tío Lan? –<br/>-Sí, el esposo de tío Jiang –<br/>-Mi hermano tuvo que ir al juzgado –<br/>-No sabia que tenía un hermano maestro Lan – dando una sonrisa –<br/>-Hmnmm, es mi hermano mayor, ¿Por qué preguntas por él? –<br/>-Porque tío Jiang está esperando un bebé, no es bueno que esté solo – tomando asiento –<br/>-Para eso están sus dos sirvientes particulares, para cuidarlo mientras mi hermano no esté – tomando el estuche de un violín – toma necesitas un violín para aprender –<br/>- ¿Para mí? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¡Gracias, maestro Lan! – abriendo el estuche y dejando ver un hermoso violín blanco con un patrón de nubes – está muy lindo –<br/>-Mereces lo mejor A-Mei –<br/>- ¿De verdad lo cree maestro Lan? –<br/>-Hmnmm, bien empecemos hoy iniciaremos con escalas –<br/>- ¡Sí maestro Lan! – colocando el violín sobre su hombro izquierdo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Mira A-Yuan ¿Qué te parecen los conejos y el burro? – mientras tiene en niño en brazos –<br/>-Me gustan Jiujiu, ¿Cómo se llama el bulo? –<br/>-Manzanita – sonriendo, puesto que el nombre del burro lo puso Wei Ying –<br/>-Es lindo, puedo tocalo –<br/>-Claro A-Yuan – acercando al niño al animal que se comporta dócilmente con el pequeño – vaya es la primera vez que se porta bien, creo que le agradas A-Yuan – notando la sonrisa del niño –<br/>-Quielo vel los conejitos –<br/>-Bien A-Yuan vamos con los conejitos – sacando una manzana y dándola al burro – buen burro te has portado bien – sonriendo, se acerca a los conejos y deja a A-Yuan sentado en medio de los esponjosos animalitos – ¿Qué te parece A-Yuan? –<br/>-Hacen cosquillas y son suaves Jiujiu – sintiendo como es enterrado por los conejitos –<br/>A lo lejos un alfa observa y siente que su esposo cada día se ve más hermoso, no sabe si es porque está embarazado o porque está enamorado como un tonto, pero cada día Lan XiChen ve a Jiang Cheng como lo más hermoso del mundo, así que se acerca y toma al omega por la cintura, asustándolo un poco – lo siento A-Cheng, no quise asustarte –<br/>-Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer – mirando como de entre el montón de conejitos se pueden apreciar un par de ojitos grises – ¿Cómo te sientes A-Yuan? –<br/>-Me gusta acá, es suave y calientito – riendo, al sentir a los conejos caminando sobre él – <br/>-Es un niño adorable ¿verdad A-Cheng? –<br/>-Sí lo es – siendo girado y mirando directamente los ojos de su esposo – ¿pasa algo XiChen? –<br/>-Sí, cada día estás más hermoso A-Cheng – haciendo sonrojar al omega – quiero invitarte a cenar ¿aceptas? –<br/>-Veré cuando tengo tiempo, trabajar para Wei WuXian es extenuante –<br/>-De acuerdo – dando un beso en la frente del omega – estaré en el despacho por si necesitas algo –<br/>-Para eso están Shui y Gao –<br/>-Pero soy tu esposo y quiero consentirte y quiero que mi cachorro se sienta amado –<br/>Pensando por un momento sobre lo que le dijo Jiang YanLi – este cachorro…no es tuyo XiChen deja de insistir – acercándose para tomar a A-Yuan y llevándolo al interior de la mansión –<br/>-A-Cheng, aunque me tome toda la vida, lograré que me perdones – suspirando –<br/>Al caer la noche, Wei Ying se dirige a la mansión de los Lan por sus niños, al llegar es conducido por una sirvienta hacia el despacho en donde MeiLing se encuentra practicando con su nuevo violín y Yuan juega con algunas hojas de papel y colores.<br/>-Mis bollos – extendiendo sus brazos a sus pequeños –<br/>- ¡Mami! – mientras corren hacia los brazos de su madre –<br/>-Mis bollos, díganme cómo se portaron hoy –<br/>-Bien mami, el maestro Lan me dio un violín – mostrando el violín y esperando por la aprobación de su madre – ¿verdad que está lindo mami? –<br/>-El maestro Lan no debió –<br/>-A-Mei necesita un instrumento acorde a ella, por lo tanto consideré darle este violín para que inicie su formación –<br/>-Le agradezco maestro Lan – mirando al alfa con una expresión de “no compres el cariño de mi hija” bien A-Mei, A-Yuan tenemos que irnos, mañana tenemos que ir al zoológico para bebés –<br/>- ¿A vel ovejas? –<br/>-Y corderos, cerdos, caballos, cabras y tal vez una vaca con su ternero – sonriendo – <br/>-Maestro Lan ¿quiere venir? – dejando pasmado a su madre – ¿Qué me dice? Mami ¿verdad que puede ir? –<br/>-Si no tiene muchos deberes –<br/>-Me encantaría A-Mei –<br/>- ¡Hurra! ¡el maestro Lan vendrá con nosotros! –<br/>-Mami tengo sueño – dice el pequeño Yuan mientras todos se giran y lo ven restregando sus ojitos –<br/>-Mi pequeño conejo – tomando a Yuan en brazos – vamos A-Mei –<br/>-Pasaré por ustedes en la mañana –<br/>-Puede venir a las diez – notando como su madre la observa – mami ¿dije algo malo? –<br/>-Ya hablaremos en casa, vamos A-Mei – saliendo con sus dos niños hacia el auto – ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –<br/>-Quería que el maestro Lan fuera, él es bueno mami…él podría ser mi papi ¿verdad? –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-Ese hombre malo nos dejó hace mucho mami, yo quiero un papi y el maestro Lan es bueno conmigo y con A-Yuan ¿Por qué no podría serlo? –<br/>-Eres muy pequeña para entender cosas, cuando crezcas hablaremos –<br/>-Pero –<br/>-A-Mei sube al auto tu hermano ya está dormido –<br/>Al llegar a la mansión Wei Ying se dispone a preparar a sus niños para dormir, pero las palabras de su hija han hecho eco en su mente, “ella se está encariñando con Lan Zhan, mi niña si supieras que él es tu padre ¿Cómo reaccionarias?” luego de leerles un cuento y arroparlos para dormir, Wei Ying recibe un mensaje de texto de Lan Zhan, y él sabe que en cualquier momento Wei MeiLing sabrá la verdad<br/>Wei Ying…<br/>Nuestra hija es talentosa y hermosa como tú, por favor permíteme decirle la verdad, ella merece saber la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea.<br/>Quiero que sepas que los amo a los dos, ustedes son mi familia mi vida…<br/>-Dices que somos tu familia, tu vida…pero te olvidas de que yo tengo dos hijos y no voy a permitir que hagas menos a A-Yuan –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. El zoológico...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente luego de haber dejado listos a sus hijos, prepararse él mismo y tomar el desayuno Wei Ying junto con sus hijos esperan en la entrada de la mansión por el alfa MeiLing tiene un bello vestido blanco con patrones de nubes (comprado por su madre, no falta decir el porqué) y lleva su conejito de peluche, mientras que Yuan lleva un pantalón estilo tirolés una camisa color gris, zapatitos de charol y una boina, el pequeño niño lleva en sus manos su mariposa de peluche (se ha encariñado mucho con aquel peluche), al cabo de unos diez minutos Wei Ying ve llegar el auto del alfa, quien sale y recibido con un abrazo por tarde de MeiLing.<br/>-Llegó maestro Lan –<br/>-Hmnmm – viendo como Wei Ying se acerca con Yuan en brazos – Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan WangJi – notando como Wei Ying ha reparado en su apariencia, un buso blanco, pantalones azules claro y su cabello cubierto perfectamente recogido en una coleta –<br/>-Adelante suban – abriendo la puerta trasera de su auto para que Wei Ying suba a sus niños, luego de que el omega asegurará a sus bebés con el cinturón de seguridad sube al asiento del copiloto – bien vamos –<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>-Dime –<br/>- ¿Qué pretendes? –<br/>-Acercarme a A-Mei –<br/>-Sabes que te quiero lejos de ella – mirando hacia atrás y nota que sus bollos están jugando con sus peluches así que mucha atención no le han puesto a la conversación – solo puedes verla como su maestro –<br/>-Sabes lo que ella es para mí –<br/>-Pero sabes lo que hiciste –<br/>-Y estoy arrepentido – girando su auto para encaminarse hacia el zoológico –<br/>-Mami –<br/>-Dime princesa –<br/>- ¿Podré montar a caballo? –<br/>-Un caballo es peligroso, ¿Qué te parece un pony? –<br/>-Me gusta lo del pony mami – abrazando su conejito – el maestro Lan me va a ver ¿verdad? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Mami –<br/>-Dime A-Yuan –<br/>-Qielo un coldelo – succionando su chupón –<br/>-Si se puede te compraré uno mi pequeño conejo – <br/>-Si A-Yuan puede tener un cordero yo también ¿verdad mami? –<br/>-Bueno, bueno entonces los dos tendrán sus corderos – notando cierto brillo en los ojos del alfa – <br/>-Tus hijos son consentidos –<br/>-Los mimo demasiado porque son unos niños maravillosos – mirando hacia la ventana del copiloto –<br/>Al llegar a la entrada del zoológico, Lan WangJi se ofreció a pagar las entradas de los niños y su madre, ingresaron al lugar y los dos niños se quedaron maravillados por todos los tiernos animalitos del lugar, vieron ovejas con sus corderitos, un rebaño de cabras con sus cabritos, algunos cerditos, un rebaño de terneros y unos cuantos ponys. <br/>-Mami, mami mira los corderos ¿puedo ir? –<br/>-Ve, pero con cuidado – mientras lleva en brazos a Yuan que encantado mira todos los animalitos del lugar – <br/>-Iré con ella –<br/>-Más te vale no intentar nada con ella –<br/>-Es mejor que un adulto esté con ella – acercándose a la niña – ¿quieres darle de comer? –<br/>-Sí maestro Lan – mirando al encargado de llevar los biberones para alimentar a los corderos – quiero un biberón por favor – la joven asienta y entrega el biberón, Lan WangJi se encarga de pagar y acompañar a la niña – mire maestro Lan, están muy lindos –<br/>-Hmnmm, Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>- ¿Por qué no traes a tu hijo? Veo que él quiere alimentar a los corderos ¿verdad A-Yuan? –<br/>-Coldelo, mami, quiero ver al coldelo –<br/>-Bien mi niño – viendo como el alfa paga y le entrega un biberón a A-Yuan quien se divierte por ser acosado por tantos bebés – se ven hermosos mis niños – tomando varias fotografías –<br/>-Tus hijos son hermosos Wei Ying –<br/>-No tienes porque ser tan adulador – tomando una foto de MeiLing con un cordero en brazos – lo dices solo por A-Mei –<br/>-Lo digo por los dos, A-Yuan también es un niño adorable –<br/>- ¿Qué pretendes con tantos halagos? – tomando una foto de Yuan siendo enterrado por los corderos que quieren más leche – A-Yuan ¿quieres que te saque? –<br/>-No, mami…los coldelos están suaves – riendo y llenando de alegría el pecho de su madre –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Que me des una oportunidad – haciendo que el omega se quede mirando fijamente a sus orbes dorados –<br/>-Lan Zhan no insistas –<br/>-Soy tu alfa y tú eres mi omega –<br/>-No soy nada tuyo, ni siquiera me marcaste –<br/>-Ese fue un error, Wei Ying dame una oportunidad –<br/>-Te la di Lan Zhan, hace cinco años te di una oportunidad y la perdiste cuando rechazaste a A-Mei –<br/>-Lo lamento –<br/>-Creo que ya es tarde para lamentarse – mirando hacia sus hijos – ¡niños vamos a ver los conejitos! –<br/>- ¡Conejitos! – mientras entregan los biberones y salen de corral – ¡vamos a ver los conejitos! –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres XiChen? –<br/>-Bueno hoy estoy libre, estaba pensando en que si quieres salir conmigo – con un terrible sonrojo –<br/>- ¿Y a dónde me quieres llevar? – arqueando una ceja –<br/>-Bueno, podríamos comer algo y luego si quieres podemos ir y comprar cosas –<br/>- ¿Cosas? –<br/>-Lo que quieras, puedes sobregirar mis tarjetas si quieres –<br/>-Es decir que puedo dejarte en la ruina si quiero – sonriendo con cierta malicia, mientras acaricia el anillo en su dedo índice –<br/>-Bueno no tanto como dejarme en la ruina, pero si quieres puedes sobregirar mi crédito, luego me entenderé con mi tío y puedo pedirle prestado a mi hermano y MingJue –<br/>-Esta bien, tengo varias cosas en mente que quiero para mi hijo, y ya que te ofreciste a ser mi banco –<br/>-Bien A-Cheng, terminaré de ordenar un caso y te espero en la entrada, les avisaré a Gao y Shui para que nos acompañen –<br/>-Como digas – viendo como Lan XiChen sale dando una enorme sonrisa – ni aunque lo dejemos en ruina lo vamos a perdonar tan fácil ¿verdad bebé? – acariciando su vientre, luego se dirige a buscar una de las camisas maternas que le ha dado su hermana –<br/>Tocando la puerta de la habitación del omega para preguntar por su jefe – amo Jiang, el amo Lan lo espera en la entrada de la mansión –<br/>-Dile que me de un par de minutos enseguida bajo, gracias Shui –<br/>-Como ordene amo Jiang –<br/>A los pocos minutos Jiang Cheng baja y se topa con su esposo quien apenas puede creer a quien ve – ¿Qué te pasa XiChen? Acaso ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? –<br/>Totalmente rojo al ver a su esposo, con una adorable blusa blanca un pantalón Capri, pero lo que mas le gusta de lo que ves es que el omega tiene su cabello suelto – no, estoy bien ¿nos vamos A-Cheng? –<br/>-Vamos – siendo escoltado por su esposo y sus dos guardaespaldas, los cuales han cambiado su vestimenta por traje y cada uno lleva un arma enfundada – creo que Shui y Gao exageran –<br/>-Nada es una exageración si es por cuidarte a ti y mi cachorro –<br/>-Sigo pensando que es exagerado –<br/>La pareja sube al auto y se dirige hacia el centro comercial, en donde el alfa lleva al omega primero a comer algo dado que con el embarazo el omega se ha antojado de muchas cosas en especial de comida a base de carne de cerdo y muchos jugos cítricos como limonadas, luego de tomar su merienda se dirigen hacia una tienda para bebés y Lan XiChen observa como su esposo escoge varios mamelucos de diferentes estilos más unos trajes con pantalón corto que hará que el bebé se vea adorable, pero a lo lejos son observados por cierto beta que decidió volver antes de tiempo de su luna de miel alegando simplemente el imprevisto embarazo de su esposa.<br/>-Oh Jiang Cheng que agradable sorpresa – haciendo que el omega se gire y por acto reflejo coloque sus manos sobre su abultado vientre – disculpa ¿te he asustado? –<br/>- ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar de luna de miel con Qin Su –<br/>-Oh, creo que no te he dado la noticia, A-Su está embarazada – notando como el omega frunce el ceño – ¿no vas a felicitarme? –<br/>-A quien debería felicitar es a la futura madre ¿a ti? Primero muerto –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng no hables tan pronto puede ser que tu deseo se haga realidad –<br/>- A-Cheng – viendo como el omega le sonríe de un modo siniestro – ¿Qué haces acá GuangYao? Deberías estar de luna de miel –<br/>-A-Su estaba indispuesta, pero A-Huan ¿no me vas a dejar felicitar a tu esposo por su cachorro? – notando como Shui Y Gao se colocan en medio de los tres – con que ¿seguridad privada? ¿tanto temes que le pase algo a tu esposo? –<br/>-No me amenaces Jin GuangYao – viendo como su esposo lo observa y no es para menos su expresión ha cambiado pareciendo en estos momentos a su hermano –<br/>-A-Huan, no estoy haciendo amenazas de ningún tipo “hasta ahora” solo quiero felicitar a tu esposo –<br/>-No necesito de tus felicitaciones, lo que quiero es que te alejes de mí y de XiChen –<br/>-Oh, ¿tanto temes que te lo quite? Pero Jiang Cheng ¿es que no entiendes? A-Huan siempre será mío, y siempre vendrá a mis brazos cada vez que quiera – alejándose lentamente – necesito que se te note más el vientre Jiang Cheng – dando un suspiro –<br/>- ¿Estás bien A-Cheng? –<br/>-Sí, creo que si –<br/>- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –<br/>-No me iré sin mis compras, pero ¿podemos ir a otra tienda? –<br/>-Lo que quieras A-Cheng – haciendo una seña al chico que llevaba la cuenta – por favor carguen todo a mi tarjeta mi esposo y yo ya nos vamos –<br/>-Por supuesto señor Lan XiChen enseguida traigo una copia del recibo de caja –<br/>-Por favor lleven todo esto a la mansión –<br/>-Como ordene señor Lan XiChen – tomando la tarjeta y dirigiéndose a preparar el recibo de caja –<br/>-A-Cheng dime ¿te sientes bien? –<br/>-No, no estoy bien ese maldito beta trama algo lo sé XiChen, algo trama – sintiendo como el alfa acuna su rostro en sus manos –<br/>-Yo no dejaré que nada suceda ¿entendiste? Si ya te defendí una vez lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias –<br/>-No, no es necesario que seas tan cursi –<br/>-Lo soy porque te quiero A-Cheng – besando la frente de un sonrojado omega – bien vamos a la otra tienda para bebés – Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Oh A-Xian que agradable sorpresa – llevando en sus brazos a Jin Ling y este tiene un conejito en sus brazos – <br/>-A-Li no esperaba que vinieras, lo mismo de ti pavo real –<br/>-Pavo leal – haciendo que tanto Jiang YanLi como Wei Ying repriman sus risas y hace que el alfa suspire resignado –<br/>-Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi –<br/>-Bueno decidimos venir y traer a A-Ling, se ha portado muy bien en el colegio así que este es su premio –<br/>Se acerca a MeiLing quien tiene en sus brazos un patito bebé, lamentablemente para los dos niños no pudieron llevar los corderos – patito –<br/>-Se llama meimei, el de A-Yuan se llama señor pato –<br/>-Selor pato – mostrando el patito a los dos adultos –<br/>-Está muy lindo tu pato A-Yuan, igual el tuyo A-Mei –<br/> -A-Xian ¿podemos hablar un momento? –<br/>-Claro A-Li, Lan Zhan –<br/>-Tranquilo yo vigilaré a los niños – mirando como los niños hablan cada uno de sus animales –<br/>-Bien ZiXuan ¿Por qué no vas con Lan WangJi a la cafetería? A-Xian y yo llegaremos después –<br/>-Claro A-Li – dando un beso a la omega – vamos niños – viendo como los niños asientan y siguen a los dos alfas –<br/>-A-Xian –<br/>- ¿Qué sucede A-Li? –<br/>-Veo que Lan WangJi se ha conectado con los niños – viendo como el omega suspira – A-Xian no hagas esto, la niña no lo merece –<br/>-A-Li, Lan Zhan perdió su oportunidad cuando la rechazó, no es mi culpa que ella se sienta de ese modo, que odie a Lan Zhan –<br/>-Sé que no es tu culpa, el vinculo alfa-cachorro no se desarrolló en ellos, ella no olio a su padre al nacer sino a su abuelo, pero no dejes que ella se sienta de ese modo –<br/>-A-Li no quiero que mi niña sufra –<br/>-A-Xian en estos pocos días que llevas en China he notado el cariño que la niña demuestra a su padre, ¿no crees que es mejor que lo sepa? Porque podría ser peor cuando ella lo descubra por otros medios –<br/>-Trataré de encontrar la oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero eso no significa que vaya a volver con Lan Zhan, aún no he podido perdonarlo por lo que me hizo –<br/>-Es duro A-Xian, pero no imposible – acariciando esa mejilla con cariño – bien vamos con nuestros hijos –<br/>Al llegar al puesto de comidas los dos omegas pueden ver que un alboroto se está dando en el lugar al llegar ven a los tres niños llorando, un conejito y dos patitos muertos y dos alfas en el suelo, mientras que Jin ZiXuan y Lan WangJi han dejado salir su aroma para intimidar a los dos que están en el suelo, cuando los omegas se acercan pueden ver a Jin ZiXun y Wen Chao con sus narices sangrando y temblando de miedo.<br/>- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – acercándose para tomar a su hijo en brazos –<br/>- ¡A-Mei, A-Yuan! – tomando a su hijo en brazos mientras su niña se esconde detrás de él – ¿Qué, qué pasó? –<br/>-Mami, tía YanLi esos dos hombres querían llevarnos lejos, pero el maestro Lan y tío ZiXuan no los dejaron –<br/>- ¿Llevarlos lejos? – viendo como los tres niños asientan con sus cabecitas mientras se esconden, dos en el pecho de sus madres y la niña detrás de su madre – pero ¿A dónde? – viendo como Jin ZiXuan toma a su primo y lo arroja lejos –<br/>Lan WangJi no se queda atrás toma a Wen Chao y lo golpea con fuerza en el estomagó, aunque la niña no quiso decirlo el alfa intentó tocarla inapropiadamente por eso inicio el alboroto porque ella gritó por ayuda <br/>-Mami, quiero irme –<br/>-Yo también mami –<br/>-Vamos A-Li, ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá –<br/>-Tienes razón A-Xian – acercándose y colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposo – ZiXuan vámonos no asustes más a los niños –<br/>-Lan Zhan – viendo como el alfa se gira – vámonos, no tienes porque ensuciarte las manos con ese imbécil –<br/>Escupiendo sangre mientras se coloca de pie – vaya Wei WuXian, tu hija heredó su belleza, ¿ya te dijo lo que quise hacerle? – notando como la niña tiembla y llora con mayor intensidad – tiene unas piernas deliciosas tu hija – recibiendo una patada en la entrepierna que lo hace caer –<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan detente! – dando su hijo a Jin ZiXuan, MeiLing se esconde detrás de Jiang YanLi, se acerca y toma a Wen Chao del cabello – solo lo diré una vez, atrévete a tocar a mi hija y te juro que la paliza que te acaba de dar Lan Zhan no será nada comparado con lo que te haré – estrellando al alfa contra el suelo –<br/>-Y a ti Jin ZiXun – este se gira y ve a su primo con cara de terror – vuelve a intentar lastimar a mi hijo y estás muerto – vámonos A-Li –<br/>-Vamos A-Xian – todos se alejan mientras que los dos alfas se quedan maldiciendo su suerte, de no ser por esa niña pudieron haberse llevado a los niños, para hacerles quién sabe qué.<br/>Los niños no dejan de llorar puesto que fue aterrador lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, los dos alfas fueron para comprar algo para ellos, y Wen Chao y Jin ZiXun aprovecharon el momento para intentar acosarlos, primero a MeiLing, pero ella no confiaba en ellos además de que teme a Jin ZiXun desde el incidente del colegio así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, alertando a los dos alfas.<br/>-Niños – mientras lleva a Yuan puesto que Wei Ying lleva a MeiLing en sus brazos – ¿quieren unos nuevos animales? – viendo como los niños asientan con sus cabezas – bien vamos entonces por esos animales –<br/>-Yo iré, A-Li quédate con ellos y nuestro hijo –<br/>-Está bien ZiXuan – dando una sonrisa a su esposo, quien se encamina hacia la tienda de animales –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Rencor Infundado...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al pasar los minutos Jin ZiXuan regresa con dos patitos y un conejito que casualmente se parecen a los que murieron en el incidente así que los niños en su adorable inocencia creen que el alfa ha devuelto a la vida a sus mascotas.<br/>-Mi papi los levivio ¿veldad papi? –<br/>- ¿En verdad tío ZiXuan? – el alfa se queda en silencio sin saber que decir –<br/>-Claro niños – Jin ZiXuan observa a Jiang YanLi – <br/>- ¡Lo sabia mi papi lo hizo! – abrazando a su padre – glacias papi –<br/>- ¡Gracias, tío ZiXuan! – el par de niños de acercan y abrazan al alfa –<br/>- A-Li –<br/>-ZiXuan déjalos que conserven su inocencia más adelante les explicamos, son pequeños –<br/>-De acuerdo – devolviendo el abrazo a los tres niños – gira la vista y ve a Wei Ying hablando por celular – ¿de qué hablas Wei WuXian? –<br/>- Gracias señor Wen, esta noche lo espero estoy seguro de que los niños querrán verlo y a Wen Xu también – colgando la llamada – me encargaré de que Wen Chao pague su osadía con mi hija –<br/>- ¿Qué hiciste? –<br/>-Lan Zhan, no por nada Wen RouHan adora a mis hijos en especial a A-Yuan – sonriendo – niños el abuelo Wen y el tío Wen Xu irán a la mansión ¿quieren verlos? – los dos niños asientan con sus cabezas emocionados –<br/>-Wei Ying – el omega lo toma y lo lleva lejos de los niños – quiero que te alejes de Wen Xu –<br/>- ¿Por qué? No tienes derecho a celarme –<br/>-Lo quiero lejos de mi hija –<br/>-No me vengas con esos cuentos, Lan WangJi, Wen Xu es tío de A-Yuan –<br/>-Es un alfa – dejando que su aroma se libere –<br/>- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Es mi asunto si quiero hacer mi vida, por lo menos sé que Wen Xu nunca me haría lo que tú me hiciste – notando como el alfa ha abierto los ojos de par en par – así que ¿podría ser tan amable de devolverme a mi mansión? O ¿tendré que hablar con el pavo real? Por que claro somos vecinos –<br/>-No, yo los llevaré –<br/>-Gracias Lan Zhan – alejándose del alfa, toma a Yuan en brazos mientras este sostiene su patito y toma a MeiLing de la mano – A-Li, pavo real nos vemos si quieren pueden traer a A-Ling a la mansión para que juegue con mis bollos –<br/>-Me parece bien A-Xian, hablaré con ZiXuan – viendo como el alfa asienta – entonces te llamaré para quedar en un día –<br/>-Bien, niños despídanse, tenemos que ir a la mansión –<br/>-Adiós tía YanLi, adiós, tío ZiXuan –<br/>-Adiós tía, adiós pavo leal –<br/>-Wei WuXian deberías decirle a tu hijo que no me nombre de ese modo –<br/>-También le pudo haber aprendido a Jiang Cheng – sonriendo, mientras se aleja con Lan Zhan –<br/>-Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que A-Yuan me llame así – notando una sonrisa en su esposa – A-Li –<br/>-Lo siento ZiXuan, pero A-Yuan aún es un bebé – sonriendo – hablaré con A-Xian y A-Cheng para que cuiden como te llaman frente al niño – notando como su esposo suspira – bien vamos, es hora de que A-Ling duerma la siesta –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Quiero hablar seriamente contigo –<br/>- ¿Seriamente conmigo? No te entiendo – mientras observa a sus bollos dormir junto a los patitos –<br/>- ¿Por qué llenaste a mi hija de odio hacia mí? –<br/>- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – mirando con total indignación a Lan WangJi – ¿en verdad quieres saber? Bien te lo diré –<br/>-Estoy esperando –<br/>-Mi hija no te olio al nacer, no creo un vínculo contigo…el único vinculo que tuvo con un alfa fue con mi papá, cuando A-Mei tenia tres años dejó en claro que no quería saber nada de ti, ni mi papá ni yo hablamos mal de ti delante de ella –<br/>-Pero ella era apenas un bebé –<br/>-A-Mei es demasiado lista para su propio bien, según unas pruebas hechas por mi papá y su equipo en Berlín ella tiene un IQ de ciento setenta – dejando al alfa pasmado – ella habla desde los seis meses, caminó a los diez, desde los dos años lee y escribe y a los tres ya tocaba el guquin y ahora quiere aprender violín –<br/>-Tú –<br/>-Aunque no lo merecieras nunca hablé mal de ti, estaba dolido, no estoy dolido por lo que hiciste pero mi hija no tiene la culpa de tus errores – viendo como el alfa ha llegado a la entrada de la mansión –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-No te quiero cerca de mi hija, no quiero que la persona que más admira se convierta en la persona que más odia, si mi hija te odia es por tu culpa tú la rechazaste y ella lo sintió – viendo que sale Wen Xu y se acerca al auto – buenas noches –<br/>-Wei Ying buenas noches – mirando hacia Yuan – ¿puedo? –<br/>-Adelante yo tengo que llevar a A-Mei –<br/>-No – haciendo que Wei Ying y Wen Xu se miren – yo llevaré a A-Yuan hasta su habitación –<br/>-Lan Zhan basta –<br/>-No – tomando al niño e ingresando a la mansión –<br/>-Ese alfa es terco –<br/>-Está celoso Wei Ying – entrando junto con el omega –<br/>Wei Ying ingresa y ve al alfa con el niño en brazos así que lo guía hacia la habitación de los niños y le indica en donde acostarlo, luego de eso una de las empleadas llegan con los patitos y los deja en la habitación de los niños metidos en una caja e igual de dormidos, Lan WangJi se retira y es cuando Wei Ying aprovecha para contarle a los alfas de la familia Wen lo que su hijo quiso hacerle a su niña.<br/>-Mi hijo es un imbécil –<br/>-Padre di la verdad ese imbécil no es tu hijo ¿o sí? –<br/>-Xu, Er – viendo la sonrisa maliciosa de Wen Xu – en fin ¿le hizo algo más a la niña? –<br/>-No, si hubiera hecho algo más ahora mismo estaría pidiendo por Lan Zhan, para que lo sacaran de la cárcel –<br/>-Entiendo muchacho, “hablaré con Wen Chao” –<br/>-Padre si me permites quiero ser yo el que hable con él, le hace falta un poco de amor de hermanos –<br/>-Adelante, por cierto muchacho –<br/>-Dígame señor Wen –<br/>- ¿Cómo ha estado A-Yuan? –<br/>-Se ha desarrollado perfectamente, A-Li me ha dado unas cartillas que él puede desarrollar con ayuda de Mo XuanYu, y él ha sido maravilloso con mis bollos les tiene mucha paciencia, creo que un año podré ingresarlo al mismo colegio de A-Mei –<br/>-Muy bien – girándose y viendo a los dos niños tomados de la mano y bajando las escaleras – hablando del rey de Roma –<br/>-Niños, deberían estar dormidos –<br/>-Hamble –<br/>-Mami A-Yuan despertó con hambre y yo quiero ver al abuelo y tío Wen Xu –<br/>-Bien iré a pedir que sirvan la cena –<br/>-Muy bien niños – acercándose de forma aterradora a los dos niños - ¡el monstruo tiene hambre! – dice Wen Xu, los dos niños salen corriendo hacia el jardín, y el alfa aprovecha para perseguirlos –<br/>-Adora a los niños –<br/>-Sí y por cierto ¿sus hijos? –<br/>-Mis nietos están estudiando en Estados Unidos, vendrán para las vacaciones, por cierto muchacho ¿no has pensado en rehacer tu vida? –<br/>-La verdad no, estoy enfocado en mis hijos y todo lo que me ha dejado mi papá –<br/>-Más bien querrás decir que estás enamorado de Lan WangJi – notando el sonrojo del omega – lo sabía –<br/>- ¿Soy tan obvio? – viendo como Wen RouHan asienta – pero –<br/>-Muchacho, no pierdas el tiempo en rencores, sí te hizo daño pero ha sufrido por ello como no tienes idea –<br/>-Pero señor Wen –<br/>-Muchacho, piensa en tu hija – los dos se giran y ven a Wen Xu con MeiLing en brazos dando vueltas mientras A-Yuan corre alrededor de ellos riendo –<br/>-Es la segunda persona que me ha dicho algo parecido en el día –<br/>-Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? –<br/>Entrada la noche los dos alfas se retiran de la mansión, y mientras Yuan juega con sus mariposas de papel y sus ositos de peluche Wei Ying tiene que hablar de un tema delicado con su hija.<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Si mami? –<br/>-Ven quiero hablar contigo – viendo como la niña se acerca así que la toma en brazos y la sienta en su regazo –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa mami? –<br/>-A-Mei quiero hablarte de tu padre –<br/>-No mami, yo no quiero saber de ese hombre malo –<br/>-Pero A-Mei –<br/>-Ese hombre te dejó, nos abandonó, no nos quiere –<br/>-A-Mei, dime una cosa –<br/>- ¿Qué mami? –<br/>- Yo nunca te hablé mal de tu padre, ni tampoco tu abuelo ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? – notando como la niña agacha la cabeza – A-Mei, desde los tres años dices que odias a tu padre, eras muy pequeña y tu abuelo y yo asumimos que fue porque sentiste rechazo –<br/>-Yo, yo…mami te vas a enojar –<br/>-Me voy a enojar si no me dices – notando como los ojitos de su niña se llenan de lágrimas – dime A-Mei –<br/>-Fue Hanna –<br/>- ¿Hanna? – la niña asienta con su cabeza –<br/>-Ella me dijo que te escucharon hablar con mi abuelo, que él te decía que buscaras a ese hombre malo – notando como su madre se queda pasmado – pero tu le dijiste que no lo ibas a perdonar por haberte dejado – llorando – pero Hanna dijo que era porque no me quería, que yo era un estorbo para él –<br/>- ¡Eso no es verdad! –<br/>- ¿Mami? –<br/>-Tu padre cometió muchos errores, es una persona de carácter frio pero estoy seguro de que de haberte conocido te hubiera amado –<br/>-Pero mami entonces ¿Por qué nos dejó? –<br/>-Porque era un cabeza dura – sonriendo – A-Mei si te dijera que él quiere conocerte… –<br/>-No, no quiero conocerlo, es un hombre malo –<br/>-A-Mei tu padre no es malo –<br/>- ¡Es malo porque nos dejó! – bajándose del regazo de su madre y sale corriendo de la habitación –<br/>-Mami –<br/>- Dime A-Yuan – secando sus ojos –<br/>- ¿Por qué mami está tliste? –<br/>-Porque mami es un cabeza dura – tomando a A-Yuan en brazos – A-Yuan ¿Qué opinas del maestro Lan? –<br/>-Me da miedo mami, nunca sonlie –<br/>-Él es así, pero por lo demás –<br/>-A mi gusta mami –<br/>-Es bueno saberlo mi conejo – dejándolo en el suelo – iré por tu hermana, sigue con tus juegos y vigila a los patos –<br/>-Sí mami –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien A-Cheng dime ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso? – mirando toda a ropa de bebé que ha llevado Jiang Cheng –<br/>-XiChen, por lo menos una vez mi hijo usará todo esto, además la ropa que compraste es para un bebé de seis meses, lo que me dieron mis sobrinos es para un bebé de dos años faltaba para los primeros meses –<br/>-Ah –<br/>-Bien ya estamos en la mansión puedes irte –<br/>-No vas… –<br/>-No quiero compartir el mismo espacio que tú – mirando al alfa – vete estoy cansado –<br/>-A-Cheng yo quiero dormir contigo –<br/>-Pero yo no, y creo que no te atreverías a forzarme ¿o sí, XiChen? –<br/>-No, claro que no –<br/>-Entonces vete – notando como el alfa asienta y sale de la habitación – XiChen ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? – acariciando su vientre –<br/>-A-Cheng, ¿Por qué hice todo mal contigo? – dirigiéndose hacia su habitación –<br/>Al amanecer, Wei Ying se dirige a hacer un par de llamadas a la agencia de niñeras de Berlín para dar su queja, dado que esa mujer que fue niñera de sus hijos no tenia porque hacer que una niña de ese entonces de tres años odiara a un hombre que no conocía, mientras que en la mansión Wen dos alfas han citado a Wen Chao y si no es por las buenas será por las malas que entenderá.<br/>Recuperándose de un fuerte golpe en su estómago – Wen Xu ¿Cómo te atreves? –<br/>- ¿Qué cómo me atrevo? – volviendo a golpear a su hermano – ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a la hija de Wei WuXian? <br/>- ¿Ya vino la puta a quejarse? – recibiendo un puño esta vez de su padre – papá –<br/>-Te voy a exigir respeto Wen Chao – tronando sus dedos –<br/>-Pero papá esa mocosa fue la que me sedujo – siendo levantando por su hermano y arrojado por los aires – ¡basta! –<br/>- ¿Crees que papá se tragar ese cuento? – tronando sus dedos y mirando con odio a su hermano – es más fácil creerte cuando dices que tienes un trabajo estable –<br/>-Papá, yo… –<br/>-Sólo lo diré una vez, aléjate de Wei Ying y sus hijos o te juro que te refundo en una cárcel y no hace falta decir como tratan a los pedófilos en las cárceles ¿verdad Chao Er? –<br/>-No papá tú no me harías eso –<br/>-Vuelve a meterte con A-Mei o A-Yuan y te juro que haré que te hagan la mejor de las bienvenidas mi querido hermanito – viendo como Wen Chao asienta – bien papá ya que Chao Er ha entendido razones volveré a mi trabajo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Secuestro parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-A-Mei – llamando a la niña quien se encontraba practicando una canción básica en el violín –<br/>- ¿Sucede algo maestro Lan? ¿toqué mal alguna nota? –<br/>-No, de hecho lo haces perfectamente, podríamos empezar con temas más complejos para el instrumento – mirando a los demás niños – bien tomemos un receso diez minutos –<br/>- ¡Sí, maestro Lan! –<br/>-A-Mei ven conmigo – extendiendo su mano hacia la niña quien la toma y salen del salón hacia el pasillo – quiero hablar contigo sobre tu padre –<br/>- ¿Ese hombre malo? – <br/>- ¿Por qué dices que es malo? –<br/>- Porque nos dejó a mi mami y a mí, eso significa que no nos quiere –<br/>- ¿Tu madre te dijo eso? – viendo como la niña niega – entonces –<br/>-Fue la niñera que nos cuidó cuando vivíamos en Alemania – viendo como el alfa frunce ligeramente el ceño – ella me dijo que ese hombre malo no nos quería, que por eso nos dejó –<br/>- ¿Por qué le creíste? –<br/>-Porque es verdad maestro Lan, ese hombre malo nunca buscó a mi mami, no quiso a mi mami y lo dejó cuando supo que iba a nacer –<br/>-A-Mei si tu padre quisiera verte –<br/>-Yo no quiero verlo maestro Lan, yo no lo quiero, lo odio – <br/>Lan WangJi siente su corazón romperse al escuchar a una niña tan pequeña decir que lo odia, pero no se va a detener si tiene que ganarse el cariño de su hija sin que ella sepa la verdad así será, el alfa se encuentra ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando escucha a su hija hacerle una pregunta. <br/>-Maestro Lan –<br/>-Dime –<br/>- ¿Qué opina de mi mami? –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué opino? –<br/>-Sí, maestro Lan yo he visto como mira a mi mami – notando como las puntas de las orejas del alfa se enrojecen – a usted ¿le gusta mi mami? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Eso es bueno maestro Lan, porque a mí me gustaría que tú fueras mi padre, tú si me quieres…tú no me abandonarías ni a mi mami ¿verdad? –<br/>-Nunca los abandonaría – abrazando a la niña – pero tengo que ganarme a tu madre primero –<br/>- ¿Usted cree que mi mami quiera? –<br/>-Se ve que es bastante terco, pero haré lo posible por ganarme su afecto –<br/>-Sería bueno maestro Lan –<br/>-Bien, volvamos al salón – ingresando con la niña al salón de clases –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Las semanas fueron pasando y para padre e hija el tiempo compartido es mayor, si no es por las clases en el colegio bien pueden ser en las clases particulares que el alfa da a la niña, aunque a Wei WuXian no le agrade mucho el que su hija pase tanto tiempo con el alfa, y no solo eso ahora tiene que soportar los celos que el alfa le demuestra cada vez que Wen Xu va a ver a los niños, y siempre que va llega con un regalo para el omega, así que para Lan WangJi el alfa de la familia Wen se ha convertido en un rival de cuidado.<br/>Las semanas se convierten en meses y para Jiang Cheng el tiempo pasa lentamente ya tiene seis meses de embarazo, pero ha decidido dejar como sorpresa el sexo de su hijo, y aunque recibe mucho apoyo por parte de Lan XiChen, el omega cree que eso es solo una careta una faceta para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones. Para el matrimonio de Lan XiChen las cosas no parecen mejorar, aunque el alfa intenta por todos los medios que su esposo al menos le dirija la palabra, Jiang Cheng apenas si nota su existencia, y no es para menos dado que el omega siente que XiChen en verdad está jugando un juego bastante peligroso, por un lado trata de mantener su matrimonio pero por el otro se ha vuelto a ver con el beta, aunque este tuvo que hacer uso de jugadas sucias para lograr su objetivo, y al obtener lo que quería del alfa, ha enviado a Jiang Cheng una prueba de su encuentro, haciendo que el omega nuevamente se sienta traicionado, pero ¿Qué piensa XiChen de la situación? Acaso ¿lo que pretende es mantener esa doble faceta?<br/>-A-Cheng por favor escúchame –<br/>-Déjame tranquilo XiChen, no quiero escucharte ya no más ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amante? –<br/>-Ya te he dicho que no estoy viéndome con A-Yao, por favor créeme – mirando con ojos suplicantes al omega –<br/>-No XiChen, no te voy a creer más ¿crees que no sé lo que en realidad haces? –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? –<br/>-Deberías ser honesto y admitir que no has podido olvidar a este beta –<br/>- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – teniendo un mal presentimiento –<br/>-Estoy hablando de esto – sacando su celular y mostrando una foto muy comprometedora en la que el alfa y el beta están desnudos sobre una cama – ¿por quién me tomas? ¿me crees tan estúpido? –<br/>-A-Cheng yo – mirando totalmente pasmado esa fotografía – “yo no recuerdo nada” déjame explicarte yo no recuerdo nada de verdad –<br/>-Eres un maldito XiChen, y no sé porqué sigo pensando en que esta matrimonio va a funcionar –<br/>-Yo, yo puedo explicarlo –<br/>-No, no hace falta; no quiero enterarme de todo lo que haces con ese beta – tomando su morral – iré a ver a mis padres –<br/>-Voy contigo –<br/>-No – viendo como Lan XiChen lo observa – no te quiero cerca de mí, o de mi hijo –<br/>-Ese hijo es también mío A-Cheng –<br/>-Ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no es tu hijo – saliendo de su habitación, mientras es seguido por los guardaespaldas –<br/>El alfa totalmente molesto saca su teléfono y marca al beta – ¿Qué demonios te pasa A-Yao? –<br/>-No sé de qué hablas A-Huan –<br/>-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, ¿Qué demonios me diste? –<br/>-No entiendo nada – mirando hacia donde se encuentra un cliente – si te refieres a la sesión de sexo maravilloso que tuvimos déjame decirte que eso fue consensuado –<br/>- ¡Deja de mentir A-Yao! Tú sabes muy bien que yo no fui a verte para eso ¿Qué me diste? –<br/>-Fuera del té que tomaste nada – sonriendo – A-Huan estoy ocupado, si quieres podemos vernos y tratar de aclarar este malentendido –<br/>-No quiero volver a verte me escuchaste –<br/>-A-Huan tarde o temprano vendrás a mí, así que no comas ansias – colgando la llamada –<br/>- ¡A-Yao! ¡maldita sea! – arrojando el teléfono contra la pared –<br/>- XiChen ¿Qué pasa? – entrando el habitación al escuchar el grito de su sobrino –<br/>-Tío, tenias razón no debí verme con ese beta –<br/>- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? –<br/>-Algo debió darme, algo porque no sé cómo terminé de nuevo teniendo sexo con él – dejando a su tío pasmado – y el muy infeliz ¡le envió una foto a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-XiChen le lo advertí, ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? –<br/>-Porque soy un imbécil con todas sus letras tío, Jiang Cheng no puede alterarse tiene seis meses de embrazo –<br/>-XiChen entonces deja de darle motivos para que desconfié – mirando como su sobrino se coloca de pie – ¿A dónde vas? –<br/>-Al juzgado, llegaré tarde en la noche –<br/>-Bien y asegúrate de no volver a ver al beta así te diga que se está muriendo –<br/>-Lo, lo haré tío – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Y bien A-Cheng dime ¿Cómo has estado? –<br/>-Bien papá, aunque el bebé se mueve mucho, siempre me patea cerca de las costillas – sobando su vientre –<br/>-Tú tampoco te quedabas quieto cuando te esperaba Jiang Cheng – mientras bebe un poco de té – y tu matrimonio ¿Qué tal va? –<br/>-El trato es cordial si a eso te refieres madre –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿sigues pensando? –<br/>-Padre, estoy más que decidido quiero el divorcio – notando como su padre asienta –<br/>-Bien dado que estás dispuesto a divorciarte, debes hablar con ese alfa sobre la manutención de mi nieto –<br/>-Madre –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, ese niño será un Lan con todas las de la ley así que mi nieto no puede quedar desprotegido – viendo como su hijo asienta con la cabeza – bien, ¿quieres que tu padre lleve la demanda o prefieres otro abogado? –<br/>-Preferiría que lo hiciera mi papá –<br/>-Así será entonces A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa al omega – bien ya que esa parte está solucionada quiero saber algo A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué cosa papá? –<br/>- ¿Por qué decidiste esperar hasta el nacimiento para saber el sexo de mi nieto? – haciendo sonrojar a su hijo –<br/>-Bueno quiero que sea sorpresa, así será más emocionante cuando nazca –<br/>-Bien al menos ¿ya tienes pensado un nombre? –<br/>-Lo escogeré cuando nazca –<br/>-Espero que sea mejor que los nombres de tus perros –<br/>-Madre – terriblemente sonrojado –<br/>-Jiang Cheng estoy diciendo la verdad – haciendo sonrojar aún más a su hijo –<br/>Mi señora, A-Cheng s está sintiendo intimidado – dando una sonrisa a su esposa e hijo –<br/>-FengMian, seamos honestos Jiang Cheng en lo que se refiere a nombres es malo para escoger –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿Qué haces acá? – notando que el alfa a llegado al hospital en el que trabaja – deja de seguirme –<br/>-Wei Ying, aléjate de Wen Xu –<br/>-Deja de celarme, Wen Xu y yo solo somos amigos – pensando por un segundo – es más ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? No soy nada tuyo –<br/>-Eres mi omega –<br/>-No lo soy, y ya deja de seguirme – alejándose del alfa para dirigirse a su consultorio –<br/>Wei Ying termina su jornada laboral temprano ese día, puesto que tiene que esperar a su niños para que estos regresen a casa traídos por la ama de llaves dado que el omega ya ha avisado al kínder y al colegio de su hijos, debido a que su niñero ese día tenia un examen al cual no podía faltar, pero no contaría con que cierto alfa lo seguiría y ni tampoco se imaginó lo que el alfa haría con tal de obtener un poco de atención del omega.<br/>- ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! ¿Cómo entraste? –<br/>-Dije que tenia algo para nuestra hija y tu ama de llaves se fue por los niños –<br/>- ¿Desde cuando Lan WangJi miente tan descaradamente? –<br/>-Tenemos que hablar – cambiando totalmente el tema –<br/>-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, vete de mi casa – dirigiéndose hacia la entrada y abriendo la puerta de esta – vete de mi casa –<br/>-No –<br/>- ¿Cómo que no? ¡vete de mi casa! –<br/>-No me iré sin antes hablar contigo – tomando a Wei Ying con fuerza, pero este se zafa y corre hacia su habitación – ¡Wei Ying! –<br/>El alfa persigue al omega por las escaleras hacia la habitación y logra darle alcance, al hacerlo empieza una lucha por quién tiene el control de la situación, Wei Ying se intenta defender y golpea al alfa varias veces pero este es terco y no lo libera hasta que se ve obligado a darle un golpe en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, luego de eso lo carga y lo sube a su auto en donde le coloca una cuerda alrededor de las muñecas y una mordaza en la boca para evitar que grite, pero antes de irse deja una nota en la habitación de su hija y se va con rumbo hacia QiBao, hacia la casa de descanso de su familia.<br/>Mientras maneja el alfa se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez exagero un poco, pero vio que no tenía otra opción y debería hablar con Wei Ying por el medio que sea y si tiene que secuestrarlo para lograr que este lo escuche, pues bien vale la pena el riesgo, solo espera que el omega no lo odie por lo que hizo. Luego de eso recuerda que los dos pequeños probablemente estén solos en casa, pero suponiendo que su hija es los bastante lista así que llamará a alguien para que se encargue de ella y de Yuan.<br/>Al poco tiempo MeiLing llega junto con su hermano y al no ver a su madre se dirigen a buscarlo, pero no lo encuentran Yuan empieza a llorar y MeiLing busca desesperadamente a su madre hasta que encuentra la nota y al leerla sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas ella piensa “ese hombre malo lastimará a mi mami ¿Qué debo hacer?”. Totalmente asustada MeiLing decide llamar a la única persona que sabe que puede cuidarlos a ella y a Yuan, así que toma el teléfono de la casa y decide llamar a la mansión de la familia Lan, para que Jiang Cheng vaya por ellos – ¡tío Jiang! –<br/>- ¿A-Mei? ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>- ¡Ese hombre se llevó a mi mami! – llorando mientras tiene a Yuan abrazando su pierna –<br/>-Espera A-Mei no te entiendo nada ¿Qué hombre? – mirando hacia Lan XiChen que apenas se queda observando – explícame ¿Quién se llevó a Wei WuXian? –<br/>- ¡Ese hombre que dice ser mi papá! – llorando –<br/>Tapa con cuidado el auricular del teléfono y observa a su esposo – tú hermano es un imbécil –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿ahora qué hizo WangJi? –<br/>- ¿Qué más hizo? ¡se llevó a Wei WuXian quién sabe a dónde! – volviendo a tomar la llamada – pero A-Mei ¿en dónde está Mo XuanYu? –<br/>-Está en clases, por eso no pudo venir hoy – secando sus ojitos – ese hombre se llevó a mi mami y A-Yuan no dejado de llorar ¿Qué hago tío Jiang? –<br/>-Enseguida voy para allá ten lista una maleta con tu ropa y la de A-Yuan – colgando la llamada – iré por mis sobrinos – siendo tomado de la mano – ¿Qué haces XiChen? No puedo perder el tiempo –<br/>-Te voy a acompañar, en tu estado no es bueno que manejes y por tu cara vas a querer golpear a mi hermano cuando lo veas ¿verdad? –<br/>-Estoy embarazado no enfermo, no necesito que me lleves – acariciando su enorme panza de seis meses –<br/>-Estás estresado y eso no le hace bien al bebé, quieras o no te voy a llevar al hogar de Wei Ying – notando como empieza a llover – mejor prepara una sombrilla iré por las llaves del auto – alejándose del omega que apenas lo observa –<br/>-Ahora resulta que te importa tu hijo, XiChen a otro perro con ese hueso – sintiendo una fuerte patada – sí te entiendo, tú tampoco le crees – acariciando su pancita –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos, Jiang Cheng en compañía de su esposo se dirigen hacia la mansión de Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng se encuentra preocupado dado que dos niños de cinco y tres años solos, con esa terrible lluvia, el omega que ya de por sí esta sensible con su embarazo sienta que sus instintos maternales afloren, puesto que él adora a los dos hijo de su primo.<br/>Llegando a la mansión Jiang Cheng observa como los niños lo esperan en la entrada de la puerta, Wei MeiLing con una sombrilla y A-Yuan aferrado a su pierna mientras sostiene la mariposa de peluche que Lan XiChen le regalara y ambos niños tienen sus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar.<br/>-Espérame iré por los niños –<br/>-Te dije que estoy embarazado no enfermo – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Está lloviendo no te voy a dejar salir con esta llu... – viendo como el omega toma la sombrilla y sale del auto – ¡Jiang Cheng! – al llegar a la entrada de la mansión puede observar a los niños aferrados a Jiang Cheng mientras lloran – ya niños no lloren – acercándose para tomar a Yuan en brazos –<br/>-Quiero a mi mami – escondiendo su carita en el pecho del alfa –<br/>-Tío Jiang ese hombre malo se llevó a mi mami –<br/>-Ya A-Mei no llores – secando los ojitos de su sobrina – dime ¿Cómo supiste que ese hombre se llevó a tu madre? –<br/>-Dejó una nota – mostrando un pedazo de papel – ese hombre ¿le hará algo a mi mami? –<br/>-No digas eso A-Mei, ese hombre no lastimará a tu madre – mientras palmea la espalda de Yuan en un intento por que se calme – Shhhh ya A-Yuan tranquilo, tu madre va a volver –<br/>-Mejor vamos a la mansión, mientras Wei WuXian no regrese ustedes se quedarán con nosotros – viendo como el alfa asienta con la cabeza –<br/>-Al llegar a la mansión Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen dejan a los niños con una de las empleadas que se encarga de llevarlos a una habitación de cambiarlos por ropa más seca y caliente y de llevarle algo de comer, aunque Yuan no deja de llorar y de decir que quiere a su madre, mientras que los dos adultos se quedan leyendo la nota que Lan WangJi le dejó a su niña de cinco años, y los dos adultos sienten que Lan WangJi ahora si se ha extralimitado enserio ¡secuestrar al omega y madre de su hija! ¡el alfa ahora su ha perdido el juicio.<br/>A-Mei<br/>Lamento tener que decirte esto, pero me he llevado a tu madre él y yo tenemos demasiadas cosas de que hablar y necesitamos de este tiempo a solas, no te preocupes por él nunca haría nada para lastimarlo…<br/>Cuida de A-Yuan y abrígate bien esta noche parece que habrá lluvia, entiende A-Mei tu madre y yo tenemos que solucionar nuestras diferencias no solo por ti.<br/>Espero que me entiendas y me perdones por hacer las cosas de este modo pero tu madre es terco y no quiere escucharme, tengo que aclararle que hice mal al alejarlos de mí y que ustedes son mi vida, y sobre todo son mi familia espero lo entiendas, eres una niña muy lista.<br/>Tu padre...<br/>-Tu hermano es un idiota XiChen – frunciendo el ceño –<br/>-Bueno A-Cheng ¿Qué te puedo decir? WangJi quiere que Wei Ying lo escuche pero él es terco y no quiere hablar con mi hermano –<br/>- ¡Pero está mal que haga las cosas de ese modo! – golpeando sus piernas con fuerza – puede ser que A-Mei sea lista, pero no deja de ser una niña, ¡¿Cómo puede decirle que cuide de un bebé de tres años?! – resoplando mientras acomoda su cabello – iré con ellos, tengo que ver como hago que maten el tiempo mientras ese par decide aparecer – sintiendo como el alfa toma su mano – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Pasar el tiempo contigo y nuestro hijo –<br/>-Deja de hablar patrañas XiChen este niño no es tuyo – zafándose del alfa – eso me dijiste ¿no? Que buscara al padre del bastardo que espero – caminando hacia las escaleras –<br/>- "Genial yo y mi gran boca" ¡A-Cheng! – viendo como el omega sube lentamente las escaleras, cuando lo ha perdido de vista se da así mismo una bofetada – A-Cheng ¿Por qué no me crees? Lo dije sin pensar, además se suponía que debiste quedar estéril con todos los anticonceptivos que te daba<br/>En la habitación de Jiang Cheng, él se encuentra arrullando a Wei Yuan quien se ha quedado dormido agotado de tanto llorar y llamar a Wei WuXian, mientras que Wei Mei se encuentra a su lado dibujando en su cuaderno mientras sus ojitos derraman lágrimas, mientras en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad un alfa observa a un omega que se encuentra inconsciente, y está amordazado, la verdad no quería llegar a ese extremo, pero Wei Ying es en verdad terco y no quiere saber nada de él, así que tuvo que hacerlo del modo difícil y secuestrar al omega de sus sueños para así tener tiempo para hablar y aclarar las cosas, tiene que decirle que lo buscó desde que él huyera de su casa, pero que si desistió de su búsqueda fue por la carta de su padre, esa maldita carta que le decía que su hijo era muerto y que fue un niño no una preciosa niña.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Secuestro parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El omega abre lentamente sus ojos y se encuentra con un ambiente de luces tenues, está bastante aturdido ¿Cuántas horas lleva inconsciente? No tiene ni idea, pero lo ultimo que recuerda es haber discutido con Lan WangJi ¡eso es! ¡¿A dónde lo llevó el alfa?! Cuando intenta moverse se da cuenta de que sus muñecas están amarradas, intenta gritar pero se percata de la mordaza de la boca ¡ese alfa se ha excedido! Mientras intenta por todos los medios zafarse del agarre escucha pasos, ve como la puerta se abre lentamente para dejar ver a un alfa con una bandeja con comida. <br/>-Despertaste Wei Ying – viendo como el omega le gira la vista – Wei Ying, por favor hablemos – el omega sigue sin darle la vista – te soltaré la mordaza pero no grites ¿de acuerdo? – Wei Ying asienta con su cabeza, el alfa se acerca y suelta la mordaza de su boca y de paso acaricia su mejilla –<br/>-Lan Zhan ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Déjame ir, tengo que ir con mis hijos –<br/>-A-Mei estará bien descuida –<br/>- ¿Se te olvida que tengo dos hijos? –<br/>-Ese niño no me interesa, solo me importa mi hija –<br/>- ¿Quieres a la mamá conejo pero solo uno de los gazapos? No me hagas reír –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-A-Yuan es mi hijo, lo tengo desde que tenia horas de nacido, su madre me pidió cuidarlo y eso hice – viendo como el alfa gira la vista – si no quieres a A-Yuan no pretendas que tenga algo contigo, olvídate de eso, además crees que A-Mei quiera estar contigo cuando sepa como consideras a A-Yuan, mi hija lo adora es su shidi –<br/>-Cuando te calmes hablaremos bien – poniéndose de pie –<br/>-No Lan Zhan, escúchame bien…sino eres capaz de aceptar a A-Yuan olvídate de acercarte a mi hija ¿me escuchaste? ¡nunca te dejaré estar cerca de mi hija! – viendo como el alfa sale – Lan Zhan ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así –<br/>El alfa se dirige hacia una computadora y está dispuesto a buscar acerca del niño que tanto defiende Wei Ying, así que encuentra todo acerca del accidente en el que murió el importante político Zhilui y que su esposa embarazada la oncóloga Wen Qing fue llevada en estado grave al hospital, pero que tras someterse a una cesárea de emergencia a las pocas horas murió dejando solo a un pequeño niño que fue acogido por el hijo del dueño del hospital; Wei WuXian, el alfa se da cuenta que ha tenido celos hacia alguien inexistente Wei Ying siempre le dijo la verdad respecto a Yuan, así que el alfa cae en cuenta de una cosa, si quiere a Wei Ying en su vida tiene que tratar a sus dos hijos como lo que son…hermanos.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Saliendo de la habitación se topa con Lan XiChen que se dirigía con una bandeja a su habitación – ¿y eso? –<br/>-Pensé que podrías tener hambre A-Cheng, no has comido nada desde el almuerzo y el bebé puede tener hambre – viendo el adorable sonrojo en el omega – ¿puedo pasar o? –<br/>-Los niños están dormidos, A-Mei se quedó dormida hace poco y Yuan no ha dejado de llorar y llamar a Wei WuXian –<br/>-Sí quieres podemos ir al despacho –<br/>-No – viendo como el alfa baja su cabeza – no tengo ganas de bajar escaleras, si quieres podemos ir a tu habitación – <br/>-Claro A-Cheng – yendo con el omega hacia su habitación –<br/>-Estoy cansado –<br/>-Es normal A-Cheng estás cerca de cumplir siete meses de embarazo – dejando la bandeja en la mesa y acercándose para ayudar a su esposo a tomar asiento – ¿quieres algo más? –<br/>-Me duele la espalda – sintiendo un suave masaje en sus hombros – creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto –<br/>-Solo relájate has estado bajo estrés las ultima horas –<br/>-XiChen –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa A-Cheng? –<br/>- ¿A dónde pudo haber llevado tu hermano a Wei WuXian? –<br/>-Creeme A-Cheng no tengo idea –<br/>-Ojalá vuelvan pronto, o los niños pueden enfermar A-Yuan no quiso comer nada y A-Mei no deja de decir que tu hermano le hará daño a Wei WuXian –<br/>-Mi hermano nunca le haría daño – girándose para tomar el rostro de Jiang Cheng en sus manos – descuida – dando un beso en la frente del omega – bien ve a comer antes de que se enfríe más – Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying – soltando las muñecas del omega – por favor come –<br/>-No quiero nada –<br/>-Enfermarás –<br/>- ¿Y qué? Ya me siento vació sin mis conejos, quiero ver a mis hijos, los extraño y eso parece no importarte –<br/>-Me importa Wei Ying, me importa porque tus niños son hermosos y son maravillosos – <br/>- Lo dices solo por A-Mei, A-Yuan no te importa es más ¿Por qué ese trato para mi conejo? ¿Qué te hizo? –<br/>-Pensé que era el hijo de otro – notando como el omega lo observa – no creía la historia que supe por A-Mei e incluso por mi hermano dado que Jiang Cheng le contó sobre A-Yuan, Wei Ying ese niño tiene tus ojos –<br/>-Es una coincidencia que tenga el color de mis ojos – haciendo un puchero – A-Yuan es un niño hermoso y maravilloso, como no tienes idea y tú le agradas aunque dice que nunca sonríes y por eso le das miedo – notando como la orejas del alfa se tornan rojas –<br/>-Wei Ying yo te quiero –<br/>-No, no me quieres todo era una rebeldía hacia tu padre –<br/>-No, Wei Ying yo en verdad te amo –<br/>-Tú no sabes lo que es el amor…yo te amaba Lan Zhan – notando como el alfa toma su rostro en sus manos – Lan Zhan déjame volver, tengo que ir con mis conejos quiero verlos –<br/>-Los verás en su momento – besando al omega y sintiendo como este le corresponde – Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa Lan Zhan? – totalmente rojo –<br/>-Tú eres mi omega – saliendo de la habitación nuevamente –<br/>-No, no lo soy – secando sus ojos –<br/>Al amanecer Jiang Cheng debe llamar a Mo XuanYu para que vaya a la casa de los niños tome sus morrales escolares y de ahí se dirija hacia la mansión de los Lan para preparar a los niños que no dejan de llorar y de llamar a su madre, pero Jiang Cheng los logra convencer de ir a sus estudios, mientras en la cabaña de QiBao Wei WuXian se encuentra dormido en la cama siendo custodiado por Lan WangJi quien ha vigilado su sueño para evitar que escape, cuando este recibe una llamada de su hermano exigiéndole una explicación y sobre para preguntarle ¿Cuándo devolverá a Wei Ying? <br/>- ¡WangJi ¿acaso perdiste el juicio?! –<br/>-Hermano –<br/>-Tienes que regresar y devolver a Wei Ying –<br/>-Hasta que aclaremos las cosas – escuchando un suspiro – hermano –<br/>-Estás haciendo las cosas mal WangJi, los niños no dejan de llorar y llamar a su madre acaso ¿no has pensado en ellos, en tu hija? –<br/>-Claro que pienso en ellos, pero necesito hablar con Wei Ying y él no quiere escucharme –<br/>- ¡Pero así no se hacen las cosas! WangJi por favor entra en razón –<br/>-Cuando Wei Ying me escuche – colgando la llamada –<br/>- ¿WangJi? ¡WangJi! –<br/>-XiChen ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Tío mi hermano está haciendo las cosas mal, me preocupa su salud mental –<br/>-XiChen descuida, así se comportaba mi hermano cuando su madre no le hacía caso – dejando al alfa pasmado – es más él la raptó un día de la universidad y fue cuando le pidió matrimonio –<br/>-Tío ¿y me dices eso hasta ahora? – suspirando – entonces tío ¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar? –<br/>-Lo que se demore Wei Ying en escuchar a tu hermano –<br/>-Genial, entonces los niños se van a enfermar a este paso –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Sí maestro Xie? –<br/>- ¿Por qué no hablamos un momento? – extendiendo su mano hacia la niña y la conduce hacia donde se encuentra el maestro de deportes – bien dinos al maestro Hua y a mí lo qué te sucede –<br/>-El hombre malo se llevó a mi mami –<br/>- ¿Qué hombre A-Mei? –<br/>-Maestro Hua, el hombre que dice ser mi papá –<br/>- ¿Por qué dices que es malo? –<br/>-Porque nos dejó a mi mami y a mí, no nos quiere –<br/>-A-Mei has intentado hablar con él –<br/>-Ni siquiera lo conozco maestro Xie –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Sí maestro Hua? –<br/>-Deberías intentar escucharlo – notando como la niña hace un puchero – A-Mei debes escuchar la versión de ese hombre, tuvo sus razones y es justo que lo escuches –<br/>-Pero – sintiendo una carica en su cabecita – ¿maestro Xie? –<br/>-Haz el esfuerzo, porque eres una niña muy dulce como para guardar rencores – viendo como ella asienta levemente – vuelve a tus juegos, y no te preocupes, tu madre va a volver debe estar aclarando las cosas con tu padre – los dos maestros observa como la niña vuelve a sus juegos –<br/>-Es cruel para una niña tan pequeña –<br/>-Lo sé San Lang, pero haré lo posible porque el maestro Lan y su hija se acerquen –<br/>-No esperaba menos de ti – besando esa mejilla con cariño – bien debemos volver a nuestras clases –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan, por favor déjame ir va a ser dos días en los que no tengo a mis conejos –<br/>-Hasta que hablemos –<br/>- ¡¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?! Lan Zhan entiende ¡no quiero nada contigo! –<br/>- ¿Por qué? –<br/>- ¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! Tú me rechazaste una vez, jugaste conmigo a llevar una relación clandestina, y lo más importante ¡rechazaste a tú hija! ¡me dijiste que la abortara, que si no era capaz de un aborto la regalara al nacer! –<br/>-No quise hacerlo –<br/>- ¡Pero lo hiciste! – rompiendo en llanto – yo tenia la mayor de las ilusiones cuando te dije sobre nuestra hija y tú ¿Qué hiciste? ¡contéstame ¿Qué hiciste?! – viendo como el alfa toma su rostro –<br/>-Sí lo admito, fue un inmaduro completamente te rechacé, y te hice daño. Por favor perdóname –<br/>-Ni, ni siquiera nos buscaste cuando A-Mei nació tu sabias cuanto tardaría mi embrazo ¿Por qué no nos buscaste? –<br/>-De verdad que quise hacerlo pero mi padre… –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese anciano? –<br/>-Me dejó una carta – notando como el omega simplemente lo mira – en esa carta me decía lo que Wang LingJiao hizo, me dijo que el bebé era niño y que había muerto al nacer –<br/>- ¿Por qué hizo eso? –<br/>-Porque tu padre lo amenazó con encerrarme si me atrevía a acercarme a ti y a la niña, mi padre prefirió hacerme sufrir de ese modo que verme preso –<br/>-Lan Zhan entonces tú –<br/>-No he dejado de amarte Wei Ying, tú eres solo mío, A-Mei es la prueba de ese amor que ha estado intacto todo este tiempo – besando a Wei Ying, sintiendo como este le corresponde –<br/>Lan WangJi toma al omega y lo acuesta de forma delicada en la cama, su beso continua de forma lenta, subiendo de tono, acariciando ese cuerpo lentamente teniendo cuidado de no hacer más de lo que el omega le permita, pero las ansias por poseerlo lo consumen y hacen que su alfa interno quiera manifestarse y salir para tomar el control de la situación, pero logra controlarse y sumirse en el deseo que quema su piel y le clama por volver a tocar a su omega.<br/>Las ropas van cayendo, una camisa por acá, un pantalón por allá, hasta que ambos cuerpos quedan desnudos y deseando el más mínimo roce, unas manos expertas bajaron por la cintura perfecta del omega, llegando hasta su vientre y delineando la cicatriz de la cesárea que este tenía, los sonidos se mezclaban con las feromonas que alfa y omega emanaban, Wei Ying gimió cuando sintió la mano de Lan Zhan encontrar un punto sensible de su cadera, los sonidos producidos de este roce eran engullidos por el alfa, ambos se sentían tan calientes, tan sudorosos sus cuerpos perlaban por el líquido que caía por sus espaldas y pechos.<br/>Lan WangJi rompió el beso para dejar un camino de besos por la mandíbula del omega, chupando y mordiendo en donde podía y no se vieran aquellas marcas de pertenencia, al llegar al pecho del omega se detuvo para admirar el pecho de su amado Wei Ying, acaricio uno de los pezones rozándolo con su dedo pulgar; provocando que este se endureciera ante el toque.<br/>- ¡Ahhh! – tornándose rojo como un tomate –<br/>Lan WangJi aprovecho de ese momento para pasar su lengua por aquel pezón y degustarse con ese sabor, logrando sacar más gemidos de la boca del omega, Wei Ying clavó su cabeza contra la almohada de aquella cama, cuando sintió como el alfa tomaba su miembro que estaba menos flácido y los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes empezaron haciendo que el omega gritara de placer.<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Ahhhh! –<br/>Wei Ying estaba sufriendo de una sobrecarga en todos sus sentidos, sentirse así de atendido estaba cobrando factura a su autocontrol.<br/>Lo que el alfa hacia con su boca y mano provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, será ¿Qué ese era su destino? ¿vivir perdidamente enamorado de ese alfa que tanto daño le hizo en el pasado? Será ¿Qué es posible tener con él una familia y que su niña tenga por fin un padre? <br/>Fue devuelto a la realidad al sentir la cálida y húmeda boca del alfa rodear su miembro, sintiendo como el alfa lamia su contorno para después engullirlo todo con su boca hasta la base – ¡Lan…Lan Zhan Ahhhh! –<br/>Wei Ying dejó escapar un gutural gemido de sus labios, tapando su boca con sus manos era deliciosa la sensación de tener los músculos calientes de su alfa rodeando su miembro, mientras este era deslizado hasta el fondo de la garganta del alfa – ¡Lan Zhan detente! –<br/>Liberando el miembro de su boca para dar una rápida lamida – NO – soltando la cinta de su frente y amarrado las muñecas de Wei Ying – Wei Ying es mío – volviendo a tomar aquel falo para seguir con su estimulación mientras tres de sus dedos se abrían paso entre la entrada lubricada del omega <br/>- ¡Lan Zhan, no…no voy a aguantar mucho más! – sintiendo como su semen llena la boca el alfa quien se toma el tiempo para degustarlo – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Detente –<br/>-No – acercándose para besar al omega mientras este coloca lo abraza aún con sus muñecas amarradas – Wei Ying es mi omega –<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>-Wei Ying te amo – volviéndolo a besar para después irrumpir en el interior del omega con su miembro – ¿me detengo? –<br/>- ¿Y ahora me lo preguntas? Ven acá mi alfa – halando para besar al alfa mientras siente como este sale y vuelve a entrar – Lan Er Gege, Xian Xian te necesita –<br/>Esas palabras encendieron algo en el alfa puesto que este empieza un vaivén delicioso para ambas partes mientras besa al omega y deja marcas de besos por todo su cuello, aumenta los movimientos pélvicos sacando sonidos obscenos y gritos de placer de su omega.<br/>- ¡Lan Zhan, más más! – el alfa sale de su agarre, lo gira y levanta sus caderas – Er Gege ¿Por qué te detie… ¡Oh joder Lan Zhan! ¡Ahhhh! – sintiendo como el alfa lo embiste sin piedad mientras toma su miembro para masajearlo – Lan…Lan ¡oh Lan Zhan ten piedad! –<br/>Lan Zhan sigue con sus embestidas y aprovecha para descubrir la nuca del omega así que se acerca y muerde el cuello del omega, provocando un grito de parte del omega y haciendo que tanto él como el omega se corran en el acto, el alfa anuda dentro del cuerpo del omega, pero mientras la inflamación baja, se dedica a llenar de besos el cuelo y espalda del omega.<br/>-Lan…Lan Zhan –<br/>- Dime Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Por qué me marcaste? –<br/>-Porque tengo que reclamarte como mío – escuchando una suave risa de parte de Wei Ying – ¿Wei Ying? –<br/>-Agradece que A-Mei no tiene aún su olfato desarrollado – sonriendo –<br/>Cuando la inflamación del alfa pasa, ambos duermen juntos y abrazados, hasta que llega un momento durante la noche en la que Wei Ying se logra escapar y toma un taxi hasta la parada de buses más cercana, antes de irse deja una nota al alfa, cuando este despierta a las pocas horas no encuentra a Wei Ying, pero si encuentra su nota y al leerla siente como algo en su interior se rompe.<br/>Lan Zhan<br/>Te amo, como no tienes ni idea pero esto es un error.<br/>Eres el amor de mi vida, pero ahora tengo a A-Mei y A-Yuan y ellos son mi prioridad.<br/>Perdóname, pero por ahora no podemos estar juntos más adelante tal vez, pero ahora no…no quiero que mi pequeña sufra, porque ella te quiere, te quiere de verdad.<br/>Wei Ying…<br/>-Wei Ying – llevando la carta a su pecho – sé que volverás lo sé –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Ataque parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar a la ciudad el omega se dirige a su mansión y luego de darse un baño, acomodar su ropa y colocarse un pañuelo en su cuello para ocultar su mordida llama a Jiang Cheng para informarle que está de vuelta y que al día siguiente puede llevarle a sus hijos, dado que ya es fin de semana, en la mansión de los Lan Jiang Cheng le informa a los niños que al día siguiente los llevaría de nuevo con su madre, cosa que causa alegría a los pequeños.<br/>- ¿Mami volvió? –<br/>-Si A-Yuan, y mañana los llevaré con ella –<br/>-Eso quiere decir que escapó de ese hombre malo ¿verdad tío Jiang? – con un adorable brillo en sus ojitos dorados –<br/>-A-Mei, no guardes tanto rencor tienes cinco años –<br/>-Pero ese hombre –<br/>-Ese hombre hizo las cosas mal con su madre, pero no por eso te odia, algo me dice que quiere verte –<br/>-Tío Jiang, no sé qué hacer – totalmente roja –<br/>-Descuida ya llegará el momento – dando un beso en la frente de la niña – bien ve a dormir mañana los llevaré con su madre – arropando a los niños y dando a cada uno un beso de la buenas noches –<br/>-Te ves adorable A-Cheng – haciendo sonrojar al omega –<br/>-No seas cursi XiChen – saliendo junto con el alfa –<br/>-Por tu cara hay noticias – sonriendo –<br/>-Sí, Wei WuXian logró escaparse de tu hermano y ya está en la mansión mañana le llevaré a los niños – <br/>-Te acompañaré –<br/>-No hace falta –<br/>-No seas terco, ya tienes siete meses déjame cuidar de ti –<br/>-Apenas cumplí los siete meses hace un día –<br/>-Pero – <br/>-No seas terco te llevaré mañana – besando suavemente al omega –<br/>Al amanecer los niños despiertan y son acomodados por una de las sirvientas de la mansión de los Lan, mientras que Lan XiChen y Jiang Cheng terminan de tomar su desayuno, luego de eso y acompañados por los guardaespaldas de Jiang Cheng la pareja se dirige a la mansión de Wei WuXian, al llegar ven al omega en la puerta así que tan pronto como el auto se detiene los niños bajan corriendo del auto y se arrojan a los brazos de su madre<br/>- ¡Mami! – arrojándose a los brazos de su madre –<br/>-Mis conejos – llenando de besos los rostros de su hijos – dígame ¿se portaron bien con el tío Jiang y su esposo? – los niños asientan con sus cabecitas – Jiang Cheng, Lan XiChen gracias –<br/>-Son mis sobrinos, no nada que no haría por ellos – acariciando su pancita –<br/>-No agradezcas Wei Ying, se portaron de maravilla son unos niños adorables –<br/>-Niños entren en la casa enseguida los alcanzo – notando como los niños asientan y entran en la casa siendo seguidos por los guardaespaldas de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Ahora sí imbécil, me quieres explicar ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de ese alfa sobre ti? – notando el terrible sonrojo del omega – por Dios –<br/>-Jiang Cheng –<br/>- Mi hermano ¿te marcó verdad? – notando como el omega asienta –<br/>-Te lo dije XiChen tu hermano es un imbécil –<br/>-A-Cheng – cubriendo su risa – Wei Ying ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Sabes que solo el alfa que te marcó es quien puede deshacer la marca –<br/>-Lo sé, tengo que ver que se me ocurre, por ahora quiero estar con mis conejos –<br/>-Los niños te extrañaron, A-Yuan no dejaba de llorar y llamarte –<br/>-Awwww, mi conejo – girándose para ver a sus niños jugando con los guardaespaldas de Jiang Cheng – bueno ya que estoy acá y mis bollos están de vuelta ¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer algo? –<br/>-Eres muy amable Wei Ying, A-Cheng ¿Qué opinas? –<br/>-Quiero arroz frito con cerdo y camarón –<br/>-Bien A-Cheng entonces vamos –<br/>Al pasar el día Wei Ying se reúne con sus hijos y estos solo le preguntan ¿Cómo se logró escapar del hombre malo? Pero el omega no dice mucho, solo dice que se aprovechó de que se quedó dormido, claro tres rondas de sexo desenfrenado cansan a cualquiera más a alguien con una abstinencia de cinco años, y se limita en dar detalles. En horas de la noche el alfa regresa a su mansión y es recibido por su tío y hermano, aunque Jiang Cheng quería estar para golpear al alfa, su esposo no se lo permitió en especial por la adorable barriga que tiene.<br/>-WangJi –<br/>-Hermano, tío –<br/>-WangJi, me quieres explicar ¿Qué significa eso de que marcaste a Wei Ying? – notando como las orejas del alfa se tornan rojas – sobrino ¿Qué has hecho? –<br/>-Tío Wei Ying es mi omega, cometí el error de no marcarlo hace cinco años, no voy a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo –<br/>-WangJi, es lógico lo que dices, pero al hacerlo has dejado en una posición incomoda a Wei Ying ¿recuerdas a sus hijos? A-Mei está a un año de empezar la manifestación de su segundo género, sabes que eso significa que podrá distinguir los aromas de los alfas y omegas –<br/>-Hermano –<br/>-Tu hermano tiene razón WangJi, si la niña nota tu aroma atará cabos por su cuenta, es demasiado lista –<br/>-Tengo que decirle la verdad antes de eso –<br/>-WangJi ten cuidado como le dices las cosas, porque si no tienes tacto puedes lastimarla –<br/>-Hmnmm – tomando rumbo hacia su habitación –<br/>Al cabo de un par de días en la mansión de los Lan una celebración se lleva a cabo Jiang Cheng está en su baby shower, así que su familia junto con algunos amigos íntimos del omega se encuentran celebrando la llegada del nuevo bebé que está a dos meses de conocer el mundo, así que mientras se encuentra celebrando y Jiang Cheng junto a su esposo abriendo los regalos para el cachorro, un sirviente de la familia llama al beta para informarle del progreso del embarazo del omega.<br/>- ¿Sólo siete meses? –<br/>-Sí señor Jin, el amo Jiang Cheng tiene siete meses de embarazo los cumplió hace un par de semanas –<br/>-Avísame cuando tenga los ocho meses exactos –<br/>-Sí señor Jin ¿algo más? –<br/>-No solo mantenme informado – colgando la llamada – oh mi querida esposa ¿sucede algo? –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Jiang Cheng? –<br/>-Querida son asuntos que no te conciernen – acercándose para toma el rostro compungido de la omega – deberías descansar estás delicada luego del aborto y no se te olvide que el otro bebé está delicado –<br/>-A-Yao –<br/>- ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>-En verdad siento haber perdido a nuestro hijo, tengo miedo de que su gemelo no lo resista –<br/>-A-Su, descuida A-Song lo logrará – besando a su esposa – ahora ve y descansa, no puedes moverte mucho – viendo como la joven asienta y se retira – debiste haber perdido a los dos, pero seré un buen esposo y dejaré que A-Song nazca –<br/>-Oh gracias, hermana está hermoso ese conjunto –<br/>-Me alegra que te haya gustado A-Cheng – notando como el omega observa el conjunto para bebé, que consiste en un traje de marinero con su gorrito –<br/>-Bien ¿Qué regalo sigue? – dando una sonrisa a los dos niños de Wei Ying –<br/>-Tío Jiang, A-Yuan y yo escogimos este regalo para el bebé – entregando un paquete envuelto –<br/>-Me pregunto ¿Qué será? – abriendo el regalo y notan un osito de peluche con dos ositos más pequeños – es hermoso –<br/>A lo lejos Jin Ling observa y sus ojitos se entristecen pues piensa que ahora que MeiLing y Yuan le han dado ese regalo a Jiang Cheng, a su Jiujiu no le gustará el osito que él mismo trató de hacer.<br/>-Bien ¿Quién sigue? –<br/>-Sigue A-Ling, A-Cheng – llevando a su hijo hasta donde Jiang Cheng se encuentra sentado – vamos A-Ling dale el regalo a tu tío –<br/>-No –<br/>- ¿Por qué no A-Ling? – diciendo el alfa mientras se acerca a su hijo – vamos dinos ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-A Jiujiu no le gustalá mi legalo, no le gustalá – mientras llora –<br/>-A-Ling a mí me va a gustar ¿Por qué no me dejas verlo? –<br/>- ¡No! – dejando a los adultos en shock – te gusta más el legalo de A-Mei y A-Yuan que el mío – mientras sale corriendo de la sala de mansión Lan seguido por MeiLing y Yuan –<br/>-A-Ling – intenta salir detrás de su hijo pero Jiang Cheng la frena – <br/>-Déjame ir con él – saliendo hacia el jardín –<br/>-A-Ling ¿Por qué lloras? –<br/>-Polque mi legalo es feo, a Jiujiu no le gustalá – mientras abraza el osito de peluche –<br/>-A mí me gusta ¿verdad A-Yuan? –<br/>-A mí me gusta osito – chupando su dedo –<br/>-A-Ling – haciendo que el niño se gire y se sonroje en el acto – ¿Por qué te fuiste a sí? –<br/>-Polque a Jiujiu no le gustalá mi legalo – abrazando el osito –<br/>- ¿Por qué dices eso? No me dejaste ver tu regalo, así que ¿Cómo voy a decir si me gusta o no? Vamos A-Ling déjame ver tu regalo, además no es para mi es para el cachorro –<br/>Jin Ling toma el osito y se lo deja ver a Jiang Cheng, haciendo que este se enternezca – Jiujiu –<br/>-A-Ling es hermoso ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me va a gustar? – sintiendo una patada del bebé – solo siente, al cachorro le gusta – tomando la mano de Jin Ling y colocándola en su vientre – ves al cachorro le gusta –<br/>-Se mueve mucho Jiujiu –<br/>-Yo quiero sentir –<br/>-Yo también –<br/>-Entones vengan niños – viendo como los otros dos chiquitos tocan su vientre y el bebé se mueve más – ustedes serán buenos primos con el bebé ¿verdad? – los tres chiquitos asientan emocionados a lo lejos Lan XiChen observa y siente que cada día se enamora más y más del omega –<br/>Las semanas pasaron sin mayores cambios excepto para la pequeña MeiLing que cada día disfruta de la compañía de su maestro de música, de sus consejos su apoyo y de ese especial cariño que manifiesta hacia ella, mientras disfruta de su nuevo regalo de parte del alfa, un violín Stradivarius una joya en el ámbito musical, aunque claro para el alfa ese violín lo ha dejado sin parte de sus ahorros y con una deuda hacia su hermano y tío, el día tan esperado para MeiLing y su familia llega es un festival que honra a la familia antes de las vacaciones de verano y MeiLing está a cargo de una interpretación junto con Lan WangJi, ella en el violín y él en el guquin, pero es en ese día en el que el alfa decide decirle la verdad a su hija, dado que al ser un festival en honor a la familia la niña siente nostalgia por no tener a su padre con ella.<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-Sí maestro Lan ¿Qué ocurre? – acercándose al alfa luego de haber guardado su tan amado violín en su estuche –<br/>-Quiero decirte algo –<br/>-Eh ¿hice algo mal? ¿toqué una nota mal? – totalmente roja –<br/>-No, en verdad lo hiciste perfecto A-Mei – entregando un peluche, que a lo lejos Wei Ying reconoce en el acto –<br/>-Este peluche se parece a usted maestro Lan –<br/>-Tu madre lo hizo, y lo dejó en la mansión cuando se fue –<br/>-Eh, ¿mi mami? – girándose y viendo como el omega observa la escena en total consternación –<br/>-A-Mei, yo quiero decirte – viendo como como Wei Ying se acerca – Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué planeas decirle a mi hija? –<br/>-La verdad –<br/>-No te atrevas –<br/>-Mami, no entiendo ¿Qué me tiene que decir el maestro Lan? –<br/>-Nada mi niña, no tiene que decirte nada –<br/>-A-Mei yo sé quien es tu padre – viendo como el omega le promete la condena eterna con su silencio –<br/>-Eh, ¿usted conoce a ese hombre malo? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¿Quién es maestro Lan? –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-A-Mei, perdóname por haberte abondado por hacerte tanto daño con mi rechazo – viendo como los ojitos de la niña se llenan de lágrimas, a lo lejos Jiang Cheng y lo demás observan la escena –<br/>-Lan WangJi detente no sigas –<br/>-A-Mei, yo… –<br/>-No...no es verdad ¡tú no puedes ser mi papá! –llorando mientras se aferra a su padre, la pequeña niña observa al hombre que desde hace años nunca quiso conocer –¡mami, ese hombre no es mi padre, no lo es! – los demás se acercan y escuchan los gritos de ella –<br/>El omega sólo puede sentir una mezcla entre querer matar al alfa por decir la verdad en ese día tan nostálgico para su hija, como el deseo de toma a su niña e irse de la escuela, de China, de esconderse en una isla desierta –¿Cómo pudiste decirle la verdad? ¡¿Quién te crees para hacerle esto a mí hija?! –<br/>-Wei Ying, sabias que este día llegaría –es lo único que puede decir el alfa, claro intentó de todo por ganarse el cariño de su hija, desde escucharla, soportar cuando decía que odiaba a su padre por haberlos abandonado a ella y a su papá, darle varias cosas entre ellas un hermoso violín Stradivarius una joya en el ámbito musical – A-Mei...yo –<br/>- ¡Tú no eres mi papá, te odio, te odio! – dando la espalda, alejándose del lugar – ¡yo no soy tu hija, no lo soy! –<br/>- ¡A-Mei! Lan Zhan –dando la espalda al alfa y sintiendo que su corazón se muere...pero él mismo se juró que a su hija la cuidaría de quien fuera incluido su padre –¡nunca te voy a perdonar, eres peor ahora que hace cinco años! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a mi hija?! –empezando a correr detrás de su hija, porque algo le dice, algo le dice que su niña corre peligro<br/>La vida no siempre es amable, a veces el Karma llega y te da una patada...todo lo que hiciste fue por honor y preservar el apellido de tu familia, claro el omega de quien te enamoraste era un simple sirviente muerto de hambre; a qué podría aspirar él sin nada de educación, siendo un recogido que antes debería estar agradecido por haber sido acogido por la familia Lan.<br/>- ¡Wei Ying, Wei Mei! – corriendo detrás de su omega y de su hija de cinco años, una dulce niña que una vez le dijera "me gustaría que tú fueras mi padre, tú si me quieres...tú no me abandonarías ni a mi papi ¿verdad?" –<br/>Todos se dirigen a buscar a la niña, y no dan con ella, pero luego un par de horas, Jin Ling llega y les dice a sus padres que ella está llorando escondida en un arbusto.<br/>-Iré con ella –<br/>-Lan Zhan no tienes derecho – sintiendo una carica en su hombro – A-Li –<br/>-A-Xian, déjalo es hora de que ellos hablen – dando una sonrisa ala omega, viendo como Wei Ying asienta levemente –<br/>-Enseguida regreso – se dirige hacia el lugar en donde Jin Ling dijo que estaba la niña –<br/>Al llegar escucha sollozos y al descubrir el arbusto ve a su hija abrazada a sus piernas – A-Mei –<br/>- ¡Vete eres un hombre malo, malo! – llorando –<br/>-A-Mei por favor escúchame –<br/>- ¡No, eres malo nunca me quisiste nunca quisiste a mi mami! –<br/>-Eso no es verdad, desde que supe de tu existencia te amé como amo a tu madre –<br/>- ¡No es verdad, si fuera verdad estarías con mi mami! –<br/>-A-Mei, era un adolescente y era inmaduro, es verdad que le dije cosas terribles a tu madre cuando supe de tu existencia, pero luego recapacité quise estar con ustedes –<br/>- ¡No es verdad! – levantando la mirada – ¡nada de lo que dices es verdad, nunca quisiste a mi mami! ¡nunca! –<br/>-A-Mei tú eres mi hija – intentado tocar a la niña –<br/>- ¡No soy tu hija! – poniéndose de pie y alejándose del alfa – ¡mami! –<br/>Lan WangJi se gira y ve a Wei Ying y al lado de este está Jiang YanLi, el omega toma a su niña en brazos y se aleja del lugar mientras que Jiang YanLi observa con tristeza la escena, esa noche una tormenta inusual se desata y mientras MeiLing llora en su habitación, Wei Ying se encuentra hablando con los Jiang acerca de qué hacer ahora, en la mansión de los Lan Jiang Cheng llega luego de una jornada laboral un poco extenuante así que se dirige sin comer hacia su habitación, al cabo de una hora llega Lan XiChen y pregunta a Gao por su esposo.<br/>-El amo Jiang se encuentra en su habitación –<br/>- ¿Cenó algo? –<br/>-No, llegó un tanto indispuesto –<br/>-Iré a verlo, por favor lleva una bandeja con un refrigerio ligero – dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del omega, al entrar lo encuentra sentado mientras acaricia su vientre – A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa XiChen? –<br/>-Gao me dijo que estabas indispuesto ¿te sientes bien? ¿necesitas que te lleve al doctor? –<br/>-Es solo una molestia, el bebé me patea mucho y siempre es cerca de las costillas hoy me dejó un par de veces sin aire – notando como el alfa se acerca y se coloca de rodillas – ¿Qué haces? –<br/>-Shhhh, hijo ¿puedes escucharme? – sintiendo como el bebé se mueve – no lastimes a tu madre, me enojaré contigo si él vuelve a decirme que lo dejas sin aire –<br/>-No le digas eso – haciendo una sonrisa de bobo – tú no lo escuches sé libre –<br/>-Vas a ser una madre consentidora – sonriendo – mientras siente los movimientos de su hijo – hijo te amo, y amo demasiado a tu madre – levantando la mirada y nota el adorable sonrojo del omega – ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-De…deberías dejar de mentir – recibiendo un beso en los labios –<br/>-No me cansaré de decir que te amo A-Cheng, nunca – viendo como Shui entra con una bandeja – deja la bandeja en la mesa y te puedes retirar, mañana es su día libre ¿verdad? –<br/>-Así es amo Lan pero si quiere –<br/>-No es necesario que vengan, disfruten de su día libre – viendo como Shui asienta y se retira – ahora sí ¿en qué íbamos? – sintiendo una patada – ah claro, hijo te amo y amo a tu madre, los amo a los dos – tomando el rostro de Jiang Cheng para besarlo – te…amo…A-Cheng –<br/>A la mañana siguiente Lan XiChen recibe un mensaje de parte de la esposa de Jin GuangYao diciendo que lo necesita para una asesoría con respecto a una herencia dejada por un familiar, lo que el alfa no sabe es que el beta usando la condición delicada de su esposa la ha manipulado para que el alfa fuera hasta la mansión Jin, porque dado que Jiang Cheng ya tiene ocho meses de embarazo el beta tiene que dar comienzo a su plan para destruir el matrimonio de Lan XiChen de una vez por todas.<br/>-A-Cheng es una asesoría que haré a Qin Su, por favor –<br/>-No, no te creo nada, déjame en paz de nuevo te creo y de nuevo me haces daño –<br/>-A-Cheng, no te alteres le haces daño a nuestro hijo –<br/>-Mi hijo no es tuyo – dando la espalda al alfa –<br/>-A-Cheng cuando regrese hablaremos apropiadamente – saliendo de la mansión –<br/>- ¿Cuándo regreses? – acariciando su vientre, se dirige a la habitación para acomodarse e ir a la mansión de Jin ZiXuan, al salir se dirige a uno de los empleados sin saber que este es quien le da toda la información sobre su estado al beta – iré a la mansión de mu cuñado, si XiChen llega antes no le digas nada –<br/>-Por su puesto amo Jiang – al ver que sale Jiang Cheng, toma su celular y envía un mensaje de texto a Jin GuangYao –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien Qin Su eso es todo en lo que te puedo asesorar ¿deseas algo más? –<br/>-No, estoy bien con esa información gracias por venir Lan XiChen, dado que su matrimonio no está muy bien por los celos de Jiang Cheng – recibiendo una sonrisa –<br/>-Descuide son problemas pasajeros y por cierto ¿Cómo va su embarazo? –<br/>-Delicado, me he recuperado bien de la cesárea y A-Song parece que está bien –<br/>-Me alegra – viendo como una empleada trae dos tazas de té – beberé este té y volveré con A-Cheng –<br/>-Claro – tomando la taza junto con el alfa, al levantar la vista ve a Jin GuangYao sonriéndole y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza – bien XiChen tengo que irme a descansar –<br/>-Claro debes descansar – dando una sonrisa a la joven –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos Lan XiChen se siente aturdido, todo se mueve, todo le da vueltas, pero en su campo de visión llega la figura de Jin GuangYao quien se sienta a su lado y empieza a besar todo su rostro para finalmente llegar a su labios, y aunque el alfa intenta resistirse lo mejor que puede, siente como su fuerza de voluntad lo deja, hasta que empieza a escuchar la voz del beta, y este le dice que debe hacer lo que sea para que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos, lo que sea y que si eso significa desaparecer al culpable de que no estén juntos, que así sea.<br/>-A-Huan, debes deshacerte de Jiang Cheng y su hijo –<br/>-No, él es mi esposo –<br/>-Tu esposo por capricho de tu padre – tomando el rostro del alfa en sus manos – tú me amas a mí, Jiang Cheng solo nos ha causado problemas ha arruinado tu vida ¿no es así? – acercándose al rostro y susurrando al alfa – tú me quieres a mí, vamos A-Huan admítelo –<br/>-Yo amo a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-No, no A-Huan tu no amas a ese omega – sacando una jeringa e inyectando al alfa con más de esa droga extraña – tú me amas a mí vamos dilo – besando al alfa y sintiendo como este le corresponde –<br/>-Yo te amo A-Yao –<br/>-Perfecto y ¿Qué es Jiang Cheng en tu vida? –<br/>- ¿Él? ¿Qué es? –<br/>-Él arruinó tu vida –<br/>-Él arruinó mi vida – el beta nota como los ojos del alfa han cambiado sus pupilas se han dilatado, y sus colmillos de alfan están sobresaliendo “falta poco” piensa el beta –<br/>-A-Huan, debes deshacerte de ese omega y su bastardo – notando como el alfa asienta con su cabeza – perfecto, ¿Por qué no vas a la mansión de mi hermano? Él se encuentra allá –<br/>Lan XiChen se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la limusina que lo ha traído, y le dice que en lugar de llevarlo a la mansión de su familia lo lleve al hogar de Jin ZiXuan en donde Jiang Cheng se encuentra con su sobrino, dado que Jiang YanLi tuvo que salir para encontrarse con su suegra dado que esta quiere mandarle un regalo a Jiang Cheng por el pronto nacimiento de su cachorro.<br/>Al llegar a la mansión Lan XiChen le pide a la mujer que le ha abierto la puerta que no avise de su llegada simplemente que le diga en donde está el omega, la mujer nota algo extraño en el alfa, pero cree que el hombre tiene una borrachera así que lo deja pasar y le dice que el omega se encuentra en la sala de juegos del pequeño Jin Ling, Jin Ling ha ido a su habitación por regalo para su tío cuando Lan XiChen llega y se topa con Jiang Cheng. <br/>-XiChen ¿Qué haces acá? – notando el cambio de su esposo, así que por acto reflejo lleva las manos a su vientre – ¿Qué te pasa? –<br/>El alfa se acerca y sin mediar palabra se arroja a los golpes contra el omega, Jiang Cheng intenta defenderse evitar que el alfa ataque su vientre, pero el alfa está como poseído no responde a los gritos del omega y se enfoca en golpear con sus puños y pies el vientre de Jiang Cheng, hasta que siente una mordida en una de sus piernas, se trata de Jin Ling que al escuchar el alboroto fue a ver y vio a su tío siendo terriblemente atacado por su esposo. <br/>- ¡Maldito niño! – tomando a Jin Ling del cuello y apretándolo con fuerza –<br/>- ¡Deja a mi sobrino animal! – como puede se pone de pie y se arroja contra el alfa que suelta a Jin Ling y vuelve a enfocar su atención en él – ¡XiChen detente! ¡ayuda! –<br/>- ¡Solo me causas problemas, arruinaste mi vida! – empezando a estrangular al omega –<br/>- ¡Déjalo animal! – viendo que quien ha alejado al alfa resulta ser Wei Ying – ¡¿Qué te pasa? Está embarazado! – viendo como el alfa sale corriendo del lugar – ¡Jiang Cheng! –<br/>-Me…me duele mucho – Wei Ying se acerca y nota que por las piernas del omega sale sangre y a borbotones – mi hijo, mi hijo –<br/>-Tranquilo te voy a llevar ahora mismo a un hospital ¡A-Mei llama una ambulancia y diles que se apuren! – viendo como ella se encuentra al lado de Jin Ling quien llora y solo pregunta por su tío –<br/>- ¡A-Cheng, A-Ling! – acercándose para revisar a su hijo – ¡¿Qué pasó?! –<br/>-Luego te explico A-Li, consigue toallas tengo que parar el sangrado de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Mi…hijo…no lo siento –<br/>-Nada le va a pasar al bebé de acuerdo, nada – tomando unas toallas y colocándolas en medio de las piernas del omega –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos las ambulancias llegan y se llevan a Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, mientras que Wei Ying se dedica a llamar a los Jiang y Jiang YanLi a Jin ZiXuan, mientras en la ambulancia Wei Ying se da cuenta de una terrible cosa la placenta del Jiang Cheng está casi totalmente desprendida es decir si el bebé no nace ahora lo más probable es que nazca muerto.<br/>-Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng mírame –<br/>-Wei WuXian mi hijo ¿Qué le pasa? –<br/>-Tiene que nacer ahora, dime eres capaz de soportar una cesárea ¿ahora? – viendo como el omega asienta – ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? –<br/>-Tres minutos Dr. Wei –<br/>-Bien, conecta otra intravenosa con sangre y dame un escarpelo – viendo como el paramédico que va con él palidece del miedo – ¡oye nada de distracciones, mi sobrino puede morir antes de llegar al hospital! – el hombre asienta y le coloca una intravenosa cerca de la clavícula – bien Jiang Cheng necesito que no te duermas ¿de acuerdo? –<br/>- ¡Solo saca a mi hijo! –<br/>-Esa es la actitud – haciendo el primer corte en el vientre de Jiang Cheng y nota como el omega trata de reprimir sus gritos – frecuencia cardiaca –<br/>-Setenta a ochenta latidos por minuto – <br/>-Vamos Jiang Cheng soporta esto, tienes que conocer a tu hijo – llegando hasta la bolsa en la que se encuentra el bebé – listo tengo la cabeza ya está por nacer –<br/>-Wei WuXian –<br/>-Jiang Cheng trata de mantenerte consciente –<br/>-Solo cuida de mi hijo –<br/>- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarlo! –<br/>Al cabo de unos minutos el bebé empieza a llorar y la ambulancia ha llegado la hospital, Wei Ying sale dando un brinco y da la orden de llevar a Jiang Cheng de una vez a cirugía, mientras entrega al bebé al equipo pediatra, luego de eso se encuentra con los Jiang y con Jin ZiXuan que exigen una explicación luego de superar el shock inicial de ver al omega cubierto en sangre.<br/>- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –<br/>-A-Xian dinos ¿Cómo está? –<br/>-Tío Jiang, tía; está muy grave – dejando a Jiang FengMian y su esposa pasmados – tuve que hacerle una cesárea en la ambulancia y sumando a la perdida de sangre que tuvo antes –<br/>-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –<br/>-Fue Lan XiChen – dejando a todos en shock – no sé que le habrá pasado, pero cuando llegue a la mansión con mi hija, escuché los gritos de Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, al llegar vi a ese alfa estrangulando a Jiang Cheng y a Jin Ling en el suelo con un golpe en su cabeza –<br/>- Y mi hijo ¿Cómo está? –<br/>-Pavo real –<br/>- ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Cómo está mi hijo?! – encajando las uñas en sus palmas, mientras ve como Jiang YanLi llega – A-Li –<br/>-A-Ling está bien ZiXuan, su cuello tiene un esguince y tiene un chichón en su cabeza, pero de resto está bien, quiere ver a Jiang Cheng pregunta mucho por él –<br/>-A-Li, Jiang Chen está en cirugía tuve que hacerle una cesárea en la ambulancia, el desprendimiento de la placenta era grave –<br/>-Entonces ¿A-Cheng? –<br/>-Puede que no lo logre – escuchando el grito de Madame Yu quien por fin se había quebrado –<br/>- ¡No, mi hijo, mi hijo! – siendo abrazada por Jiang FengMian mientras que Jin ZiXuan se ha ido del hospital y tomado marcha hacia la mansión de los Lan –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Ataque parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Hermano ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –<br/>-No, no lo sé – mirando la marca de mordida en su pierna –<br/>-XiChen debes descansar, el conductor de la limusina me ha dicho que estuviste vagando sin rumbo –<br/>- ¿Eso hice? – Lan QiRen asienta con su cabeza – tienes razón tío, iré a descansar y a esperar por A-Cheng –<br/>- ¡Espere no puede pasar tengo que avisarle primero al señor! – tratando de frenar al alfa que se ha metido a la fuerza a la casa – señor Lan –<br/>-Jin ZiXuan – poniéndose de pie, pero en el acto recibe un puño –<br/>- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar mi hijo?! –<br/>- ¿De qué hablas? – viendo como su hermano y tío se han puesto en medio de los dos – Jin ZiXuan –<br/>- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes! – mirando con odio al alfa que tiene enfrente – ¡Jiang Cheng está en el hospital dando a luz! –<br/>- ¿Qué? Pero le falta un mes –<br/>-No te atrevas a aparecerte por el hospital – saliendo de la mansión de Lan WangJi le da alcance – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>- ¿Qué pasó?... –<br/>Jin ZiXuan se toma el tiempo de contarle al alfa lo que Lan XiChen hizo hace una horas dejando al hombre en evidente estado de shock su hermano no es capaz de lastimar a alguien mucho menos a Jiang Cheng o a su cachorro, al volver a la mansión ve a Lan XiChen tratando de ir al hospital para saber de Jiang Cheng y su hijo, pero su tío le dice que lo mejor es que deje pasar al menos un día. Lan XiChen se dirige a su habitación y de deja caer en la cama con el terrible presentimiento de que algo le ha pasado a su omega y a su bebé, mientras que Lan WangJi se toma el tiempo de contarle todo a su tío el cual queda en total consternación. <br/>Durante la noche, Jiang Cheng es monitoreado, esta grave pero estable, mientras que Wen Ning se encarga de mantener vigilancia sobre el bebé prematuro, quien por fortuna no se encuentra tan grave como se suponía, sus respuestas son buenas dejando ver que aunque el desprendimiento de placenta fue grave el bebé está perfectamente.<br/>A la mañana siguiente luego de que Jiang Cheng se recuperara y fuera pasado a una habitación, Wei WuXian, se encuentra visitando a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano al hospital...luego de que este fuera intervenido de emergencia y se le tuviera que hacer una cesárea para salvar a su pequeño hijo de ocho meses de gestación...<br/>Al llegar lo encuentra cargando a su pequeño hijo, que desde que fue separado de su madre no había dejado de llorar, hasta que se sintió en sus brazos y pudo olerlo se ha calmado mostrando que es un bebé resistente, y muy lindo por cierto.<br/>- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Jiang Cheng...puedes reconsiderarlo –<br/>-No hay nada que reconsiderar Wei WuXian -mientras arrulla a su pequeño hijo recién nacido –le pasé demasiadas cosas, pero esto...esto no puedo pasarlo, sí tanto me desprecia ¿Por qué no anula nuestro matrimonio? Pero no; tenía que llegar hasta este punto, golpearme hasta casi dejarme muerto sin importarle mi estado –con una clara imagen de lo que su esposo le había hecho el día anterior, sin mediar palabra siquiera arremetió en contra del omega embarazado y de no ser por el pequeño sobrino de este y su hermano del alma, la historia seria otra – no expondré a mi bebé...pensé que Lan Huan no era como su hermano, que bien sabia disimular tras esa sonrisa –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, Lan Huan debe tener una buena razón...–aunque si el omega es honesto ¿Qué razón puede tener el mayor de los hermanos jade para haber hecho esto?<br/>-Wei WuXian, la única razón es que nunca me quiso. Su padre arregló este matrimonio porque no iba a permitir que el hombre futuro cabeza de la familia Lan se casara con un beta como Jin GuangYao, yo no valgo nada en su vida, ni siquiera quería a nuestro hijo...desde que...supo de su existencia me dejó en claro que no quería a mi bebé –llevando a su pequeño contra su pecho, y tratando de no llorar puesto que recordar las palabras de su esposo al saber de su embarazo le duelen, le duelen mucho – yo, yo era el único que estaba enamorado de esta relación, pero ya estoy decidido...padre me ha dado su apoyo igual madre –<br/>-Es verdad, al menos cuentas con ellos...por cierto ¿Qué ha dicho el pavo real y YanLi? –<br/>-Mi hermana está furiosa, lo mismo mi cuñado...hasta dónde me dijeron mis padres anoche Jin ZiXuan fue a golpear a Lan Huan por haber lastimado a Jin Ling, hablando de mi sobrino ¿Cómo está? –preguntando por su pequeño salvador, su tierno sobrino de tres años<br/>-A-Ling está bien, A-Mei está con él...creo que puedo hablar con el pavo real – Jiang Cheng se queda mirándolo y lleva de una vez una de sus manos a su rostro –¿Qué? No dije nada malo además ¿Qué te parecería que A-Mei y A-Ling se casaran? –<br/>-Desvergonzado, tú hija tiene cinco años y A-Ling tiene tres-<br/>-Por eso –cerrando uno de sus ojos –están en la edad perfecta para empezar a interactuar, además de que van a la misma escuela, frecuentan los mismos amigos...–<br/>-A mí no me metas en tus cuentos raros, muchos menos a mi bebé –besando la frente de su bebé, mientras este toma uno de sus dedos –ni siquiera he pensado un nombre para mi hijo...<br/>-JingYi creo que es un nombre perfecto, aunque...–<br/>-Sí Lan Huan no quiso reconocerlo durante mi embarazo, no tiene derecho a reconocerlo ahora, este niño es mío, mío y de nadie más; oye –<br/>-Dime, por cierto déjame cargar a mi sobrino – extendiendo sus brazos, para recibir aquel pequeño bulto pelinegro –no es por provocarte una embolia, pero A-Yi es idéntico a Lan Huan...bien dicen hijo negado...<br/>-Así como A-Mei se parece a Lan Zhan ¿verdad? –viendo como el otro omega agacha su cabeza y asienta – y ese asunto ¿Qué tal val? –Wei Ying apenas niega con su cabeza –sigues sin querer que esté cerca de la niña...<br/>-A-Mei es mí hija, mía y de nadie más...Lan Zhan no tiene derechos sobre ella –jugando con esa pequeña naricita roja hasta que hace estornudar al bebé –es una cosita tan preciosa, me hubiera gustado que hubieras podido cargar a A-Mei de bebé...tienes razón, Lan Huan es igual o incluso peor que su hermano –entregando a JingYi a su madre – ¿sabes cuándo te darán el alta?<br/>-Mañana, es una fortuna...también darán el alta a A-Yi...por cierto –Wei Ying se queda mirando –gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo –<br/>-Para eso somos los hermanos –se acerca y abraza a Jiang Cheng –y ahora disfruta a tu bebé, bien me tengo que ir, A-Mei tiene que dormir temprano además le dije que cuando les dieran el alta iríamos a ver a tu bebé – sonriendo y llenando de seguridad el corazón de su hermano del alma<br/>-Claro, padre va a querer verlos y yo también...pero...aún –llevando nuevamente a su bebé contra su pecho – no quiero a Lan Huan cerca...<br/>-Creo que tío Jiang y Madame Yu primero matan a Lan Huan antes que dejar que ponga un pie en la mansión de la familia Jiang, pero sería bueno que le dejaras en claro las cosas a Lan Huan...con respecto a la anulación de su matrimonio y el hecho de que no lo quieres cerca del bebé –<br/>-Cuando me sienta en condiciones hablaré con él sobre este asunto –viendo cómo llega una enfermera y se lleva al bebé para que los pediatras lo revisen –no quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto...<br/>-Te refieres ¿a quedar embarazado o tener un hijo por cesárea? –<br/>-No quiero volver a pasar por una cesárea, además luego de que me divorcie de Lan Huan...no creo que vuelva a casarme, viviré para mi hijo, tal como tú lo has hecho con A-Mei –sintiendo un abrazo de parte de Wei Ying – ¿Por qué fue eso?<br/>-Porque yo estuve sólo seis meses de mi embarazo, y porque los últimos meses he tenido contigo y con YanLi una familia...lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo –sintiendo su pecho humedecerse por las lágrimas de Jiang Cheng, necesita tanto desahogarse...–bien me voy entonces, mañana iré con A-Mei a verte a tu casa...<br/>A la mañana siguiente, un hombre muy elegante para vestir con una sonrisa radiante y en sus manos un enorme regalo para una personita especial...llega al hospital y se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones de maternas ubicadas en el ultimo piso, pero al llegar ve la camilla y la pequeña cuna vacías...y a una enfermera acomodando todo...<br/>-Disculpe señorita, pero Jiang Cheng...el omega que dio a luz hace dos días ¿en dónde se encuentra?<br/>-Usted ¿Qué es del paciente?<br/>-Soy su esposo, Lan Huan –viendo la enfermera hace un saludo de respeto –por favor, necesito saber de mi esposo y mi hijo<br/>-El señor Jiang ya fue dado de alta, junto con su pequeño bebé...por fortuna el desprendimiento de placenta; aunque fue grave no causó complicaciones en el pequeño ¿necesita algo más? –<br/>- ¿Desprendimiento? Pero ¿Por qué le ocurrió eso? - Dejando caer el enorme osito de peluche que llevaba en sus manos –teniendo un terrible presentimiento, lo último que recuerda de hace dos días es...haber discutido nuevamente con Jiang Cheng, irse a ver con su amante y luego haber recibido un puño de parte del cuñado de Jiang Cheng, sólo así supo que este estaba en el hospital dando a luz – señorita por favor, dígame bien lo sucedido...<br/>-Bueno, sólo sabemos lo que el señor Wei WuXian dijo al bajar de la ambulancia, nos dijo que alguien irrumpió en la casa de la familia Jin, y golpeo salvajemente al señor Jiang Cheng, especialmente su vientre; al parecer quién sea el que lastimo a su esposo...quería provocarle un aborto, también agredieron al pequeño hijo del señor Jin ZiXuan<br/>-"¡Sólo me causas problemas, arruinaste mi vida!" gracias, señorita – tratando de sonreír nuevamente, pero le es muy difícil –he estado ocupado con el trabajo, me siento tan culpable por no haber podido proteger a mi familia "claro...culpable..." – dando media vuelta, y se dirige a su auto para ir a ver a su esposo, creyendo que llevarían a Jiang Cheng a su mansión, primero se dirige allá...<br/>Pero al llegar sólo ve a su hermano y por la cara de este sólo una cosa ha pasado...Wei Ying lo ha vuelto a rechazar, así que se dirige hacia la habitación de Jiang Cheng esperando que este se encuentre allá y con este su pequeño hijo recién nacido; pero al llegar...sólo silencio y soledad puede encontrar, y sólo encuentra la cama tendida, la pequeña cuna sin rastros de algún bebé y sobre la cama de Jiang Cheng, una manta que el omega estaba terminando de tejer para su bebé – A-Cheng ¿en dónde estás?<br/>-Hmnmm –haciendo que su hermano mayor se gire –Jiang Cheng no está acá...además después de lo que hiciste no creo que Jiang FengMian hubiera permitido que su hijo volviera a esta casa, más aun con mi sobrino...<br/>- ¿Después de lo que hice? –tomando la manta y llevándola a su pecho mientras intenta inultamente no llorar –yo...<br/>-Tú provocaste que el parto de Jiang Cheng se adelantara – viendo como los ojos de su hermanos se cierran tratando de oprimir el llanto –hermano ¿Por qué lo hiciste?<br/>-No...no recuerdo haberlo hecho ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! – saliendo de la habitación pero es frenado por su hermano – ¡suéltame WangJi! –<br/>- ¿A dónde pretendes ir? –<br/>-Tengo que ir con mi esposo ¡tengo que hablar con él! –<br/>-Por el momento él no querrá saber de ti – pero Lan XiChen se gira y lo golpea en el estomago y sale corriendo de la mansión –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Padre no tenias porque hacer esto – mientras es acostado en la cama por Jiang FengMian –<br/>-A-Cheng estás delicado, acabas de dar a luz así que debes cuidarte mi señora –<br/>-Ten Jiang Cheng acá esta tu hijo – entregando al bebé a su madre –<br/>-Gracias madre –<br/>-A-Cheng ¿quieres presentar cargos? – viendo el terrible temblor en su hijo – <br/>-No, no lo sé padre –<br/>-La decisión que tomes la apoyaremos A-Cheng –<br/>-Gracias padre, madre – arrullando con cariño a JingYi – madre, padre quiero traer mis cosas de la mansión Lan –<br/>-Descuida hablaré con Lan QiRen para ese asunto – acercándose para besar la frente de su hijo – ahora descansa y disfruta de tu bebé –<br/>Al salir de la habitación Jiang FengMian y su esposa notan un alboroto en la puerta al acercarse ven a Lan XiChen forcejeando con los empleados de la mansión.<br/>- ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! –<br/>-Por favor déjenme ver a Jiang Cheng tengo que hablar con él –<br/>-Lo que tengas que decirle a mi hijo será cuando ustedes firmen el divorcio – viendo como Lan XiChen se queda pasmado – después de lo que hiciste ¿te atreviste a venir? –<br/>-Madame Yu, por favor escúcheme no recuerdo nada de verdad –<br/>-Lárgate de esta casa –<br/>-Por favor, ¡Jiang Cheng es mi omega y tiene a mi hijo! –<br/>- ¡JingYi no es tu hijo! – todos se giran y ven al omega acercándose a las escaleras con bebé en brazos –<br/>- A-Cheng yo –<br/>- ¡No me llames así! –<br/>-Por favor escúchame no recuerdo nada de lo que hice de verdad, creeme ¡nunca te lastimaría ni a mi hijo! –<br/>-No te creo, ¡no te creo nada XiChen! Yo solo arruine tu vida ¿no? ¿no soy el que solo te causa problemas? –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Lo que tengas que decirme lo harás a través de mi papá – dando la espalda, y se dirige a su habitación pero XiChen logra evadir a los criados y a los Jiang y se encierra en el cuarto con Jiang Cheng – ¡lárgate! –<br/>-No, Jiang Cheng por favor escúchame no sé lo que pasó –<br/>- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes! – escuchando como su padre trata de derribar la puerta y a su madre gritando porque busquen las llaves –<br/>-A-Cheng, creeme yo no quería lastimarte –<br/>- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese maldito beta?! – Lan XiChen se queda mirando –<br/>- ¿Jin GuangYao? –<br/>- ¡Sí, ¿Qué te dijo para que me lastimaras de ese modo?! –<br/>-Jiang Cheng –<br/>- ¡Vete XiChen! – escuchando como JingYi empieza a llorar – te pasé todo lo que me hiciste – viendo como la puerta de abre y entran sus padres – te pasé que te follaras al beta en nuestra boda –<br/>-Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Te pasé que me violaras en nuestra noche de bodas – notando como Lan XiChen derrama lágrimas – ¡incluso te pasé tus infidelidades, tus desprecios, incluso que rechazaras a nuestro hijo! –<br/>- ¡Escúchame! –<br/>- ¡Pero no te voy a pasar que intentaras matar a nuestro hijo! ¡lárgate quiero el divorcio! –<br/>- ¡No Jiang Cheng! – intenta acercarse pero Jiang FengMian lo toma de los hombros y lo aleja de su hijo –<br/>- No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo – dejando que su aroma llene la habitación –<br/>-A-Cheng – zafándose del alfa y saliendo de la habitación –<br/>-Mamá, papá – llorando mientras abraza a su hijo y su madre lo abraza a él –<br/>-Shhhh, no llores Jiang Cheng estamos acá – Jiang FengMian se acerca y rodea con sus brazos a su esposa e hijo<br/>Lan XiChen se encuentra en su auto llorando amargamente, hasta que a su memoria llega cierto recuerdo, lo último que recuerda antes de recibir el golpe de parte de Jin ZiXuan fue haber hablado con Jin GuangYao, y recuerda que este a lo lejos le decía cosas. Así que sin perder el tiempo se dirige hacia la mansión de la familia Jin y así sea a golpes le sacará la verdad al beta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Aflicción...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar a la mansión de la familia Jin es recibido por una sirvienta pero antes de que esta lo anuncie, este entra y se dirige al despacho en donde sabe que el beta se encuentra y al entrar el beta siente por primera vez miedo, dado que la expresión del alfa no es para nada amable.<br/>-A-Huan ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Solo…lo…diré…una…vez… ¿Qué me diste? –<br/>-Eh, ¿de qué hablas? – mirando a su esposa – A-Su, retírate no quiero que te alteres –<br/>-Claro A-Yao – pasando por el lado del alfa, este le dice algo y ella se pone pálida del miedo – “agradece que eres mujer y que estás en cinta, porque sino te mataba como ahora voy a hacer con tu esposo” ¡suegro, cuñado vengan por favor! –<br/>-A-Huan ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –<br/>-Arruinaste mi vida – acercándose lentamente –<br/>-No, no te he hecho nada –<br/>-Me arruinaste la vida – cortando distancia con el beta –<br/>-A-Huan yo – no puede lograr terminar la frase puesto que el alfa le ha dado un puñetazo en todo el estómago – ¿Por qué? –<br/>- ¿Te atreves a preguntar? ¡tu arruinaste mi vida, mi matrimonio! – arrojándose y empezando al golpear al beta en todo su cuerpo, nota como el beta se pone de pie e intenta huir – ¡claro que no, tú no te vas hasta que me hayas dicho la maldita verdad! – tomando al beta del cabello y golpeándolo contra una mesa – ¡vamos dime ¿Qué mierda me diste?! –<br/>- ¡A-Huan detente! –<br/>Está por recibir un nuevo golpe de parte del alfa cuando ve que su hermano y padre lo alejan – A-Huan ¿Qué pasa contigo? –<br/>- ¡Te voy a matar, juro que te voy a matar por tu culpa lastime al amor de mi vida! –<br/>-No, tú no pudiste –<br/>- ¡Estoy enamorado de mi esposo, métetelo en la cabeza – forcejeando con los dos hombres que lo sostienen con fuerza –<br/>-No, A-Huan cuando todo pase te darás cuenta de que solo estás encaprichado con él – viendo como el alfa empieza a reír de un modo tan triste – ¿de qué te ríes? –<br/>-Mi padre siempre tuvo la razón – zafándose de Jin GuangShan y su hijo – solo eres un pobre beta bastardo – dejando en shock al beta – te lo advierto Jin GuangYao, no te atrevas a lastimar a mí omega y a mí cachorro, porque te juro que estarás muerto –<br/>- ¡A-Huan! – se acerca y se aferra al alfa, pero este lo empuja y cae al suelo – ¡tú no pudiste olvidarme! –<br/>-Lo hice desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que Jiang Cheng es mi destinado –<br/>- ¡Ese maldito no va a quitarme lo que es mío –<br/>-Yo no soy nada tuyo – saliendo y pasando por el lado de Qin Su – ¿Qué quieres? Acaso ¿quieres pedir por tu esposo? – viendo como la omega niega con la cabeza – entonces –<br/>-A-Yao me dijo que tirara esto luego de que lo usaran, pero lo guardé, creo que usted debe tenerlo –<br/>- Fuiste cómplice de él ¿verdad? – viendo como ella asienta levemente – te voy a tener consideración por el cachorro que estás esperando – saliendo de la mansión –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei – viendo como la niña acaricia los dos violines que le había dado su padre –<br/>-Mami, ese hombre malo es – sintiendo un abrazo de su madre – ¿Por qué mami? –<br/>-A-Mei, es hora de que te cuente toda mi relación con tu padre –<br/>Wei Ying le cuenta a su hija que siempre estuvo enamorado de Lan WangJi, que desde niños siempre quiso sacarle una sonrisa aunque ese niño era más serio que un palo; haciendo sonreír a la niña, también contó que los meses que fue novio del alfa fueron los más felices de su vida, que es verdad que el alfa reaccionó terrible cuando supo de la existencia de la niña, pero que de verdad intentó arreglar las cosas, también le dijo que su abuelo paterno hizo todo porque el alfa no los encontrara, la niña lo mira con sus ojitos dorados y llora al saber que su madre sigue queriendo a su padre, pero no pueden estar juntos.<br/>- ¿No puedes estar con él por mi culpa? –<br/>-No, mi niña no digas eso – abrazando a su hija – yo no quiero estar con él porque no he podido perdonarlo –<br/>-Mami, ¿Qué debo hacer? –<br/>-Haz lo que sientas mi niña – dando un beso en la frente de su hija – Lan Zhan es tu padre, solo ten presente eso –<br/>-Tengo sueño mami –<br/>-Ven vamos a dormir – sintiendo como es halado – ¿Qué pasa A-Yuan? –<br/>-Ablazo – extendiendo sus manitas hacia su madre quien lo toma en brazos –<br/>-A-Yuan ¿quieres dormir con tu hermana y conmigo? – viendo como el niño asienta con su cabecita – bien entonces vamos a dormir, mañana iremos a ver al tío Jiang y su bebé –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien ¿está es la última? –<br/>-Sí, FengMian esta es la última caja – viendo como varios empleados cargan cajas y la colocan en un camión – ¿necesitas algo más? –<br/>- ¿Dónde está ese alfa? –<br/>-No lo sé, WangJi me dijo que salió como un loco rumbo a tu casa –<br/>- ¿No ha vuelto? – girándose al escuchar un auto estacionarse al asomarse junto con Lan QiRen pueden ver a Lan XiChen bajando y detrás de él Xiao XingCheng–<br/>-Señor Jiang ¿sucede algo? –<br/>-Vine por las cosas de mi hijo – viendo como el alfa gira su rostro – Xiao XingCheng ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Suegro mis asuntos no los discutiré con usted – viendo como el alfa levanta una ceja– lo que tenga que decirme de parte de Jiang Cheng puede hacerlo –<br/>-Él solo quiere divorciarse de ti y pronto –<br/>-Mañana tendrá la demanda de divorcio y las condiciones de manutención de mi hijo – XingCheng, venga conmigo por favor – entrando en la mansión, al pasar por el lado de Jiang FengMian este nota sus nudillos con sangre – <br/>-Lan Huan –<br/>-Casi nadie me llama por mi nombre de nacimiento –<br/>- ¿Estás seguro de que harás bien? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng no quiere nada conmigo, pero necesito demostrarle que yo no hice eso estando consciente ¿Cuánto crees que se tarden los resultados? –<br/>-Un par de meses, dado que no es un caso urgente…pero tenemos la declaración de la esposa del beta –<br/>-Dudo que ella quiera declarar, aunque podría funcionar –<br/>-Bien, entonces en la demanda de divorcio quiero que queda la mensualidad para mi hijo y la mitad de mis bienes para él –<br/>- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? –<br/>-Solo tengo que vender la casa de Jiangsu –<br/>-Pensé que solo tenían la casa de QiBao –<br/>-Esa casa la compré yo con el dinero que ganaba por trabajar en la biblioteca de la universidad, quiero que quede a nombre de Jiang Cheng, un contador puede dar declaración de lo que tengo en dinero, para así acordar la manutención de JingYi –<br/>-Bien entonces mañana traeré la demanda de divorcio –<br/>-Gracias – saliendo del despacho –<br/>Al salir nota que ya Jiang FengMian se ha ido así que sube lentamente y entra en la habitación que ocupaba Jiang Cheng y ve que ya no hay nada que delate la presencia del omega o de su bebé, al entrar, Lan XiChen siente que el aroma a cerezos aún está presente haciendo que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al dar un paso baja su mirada y encuentra una de las mantas que el omega compró junto con él, así que la toma la lleva a su pecho y las lágrimas caen lentamente de sus ojos, aunque en la mansión Jiang las cosas no son diferentes un omega se encuentra observando en silencio a su hijo dormir mientras sus ojos derraman lágrimas, hasta hace dos días su matrimonio parecía estar funcionando, pero ¿Qué pudo haber salido tan mal?<br/>Los días pasan sin mayores contratiempos salvo que ahora MeiLing cuando asiste a sus clases, trata a su padre con indiferencia cosa que al alfa lo hace sentir mal, en el juzgado Lan XiChen se encuentra con Jiang Cheng la junta de divorcio para concretar lo referente hacia la repartición de bienes y la manutención del pequeño Lan JingYi.<br/>-No quiero nada que venga de este alfa – mirando al hombre –<br/>-Señor Jiang, esto no tiene discusión al ser usted la parte afectada merece el total de la repartición más una manutención tanto para el cachorro como para usted –<br/>- ¿Parte afectada? –<br/>-Acá mi colega y en estos momentos su esposo, me ha explicado los pormenores del matrimonio de ustedes, así que usted como la parte afectada del matrimonio al ser victima de adulterio y violencia domestica tiene el derecho al total de los bienes, los cuales son una casa en la ciudad de Jiangsu, una pensión de doscientos cincuenta mil yuanes mensuales – dejando pasmado al omega – firme este documento para hacer efectivo el traspaso, en una semana vengan para la firma definitiva –<br/>El juez quien es Wen RouHan se percata en el momento del titubeo que tienen los dos, pero ambos firman el documento – enseguida viene mi secretaria con la copia para usted Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Gra…gracias –<br/>-Wen RouHan sobre mi otro asunto –<br/>-Estamos haciendo las averiguaciones muchacho – el omega se queda observando al par de alfa – bien en una semana vengan para firmar el divorcio –<br/>-Gracias Wen RouHan – saliendo antes de que se le ocurra suplicarle a Jiang Cheng que no lo deje –<br/>- ¿De qué no me he enterado? –<br/>-Muchacho se supone que XiChen me dijo que nadie podía saberlo –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-Lo siento, pero solo diré que para cierto beta le depara una demanda que si le va bien al menos serán diez años encerrado – tomando sus expedientes y saliendo –<br/>- ¿De qué hablan? ¡XiChen! – saliendo detrás del alfa, pero caminando lentamente dado que aún se recupera de la cesárea – ¡XiChen! –<br/>- ¿A-Cheng? ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>- ¿Cuál es el otro asunto que estás manejando? –<br/>-A-Cheng lo siento, pero no te puedo decir –<br/>- ¿Por qué? Soy tu esposo –<br/>-Lo eres por una semana más – dando una sonrisa muy triste – descuida cuando pueda decirlo, lo sabrás por mí – tomando la carita del omega en sus manos – dale un beso a mi hijo de mi parte – besando la frente del omega – mientras camina le llega un mensaje de cierto beta – con qué ya te llegó la demanda –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li ¿Qué te ocurre? –<br/>-ZiXuan estoy preocupada por A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿Por qué, qué ocurre con tu hermano? – mientras mira a Jin Ling jugando con sus ositos –<br/>-A-Cheng, no es feliz, él quiere divorciarse –<br/>-Pero fue una decisión que él tomó –<br/>-Lo hace porque está dolido, por lo que pasó el día que nació mi sobrino –<br/>-A-Li, debes dejar que él tome su decisión – abrazando a su omega – por cierto A-Li ¿Cuándo me darás otro como A-Ling – haciendo sonrojar a su esposa –<br/>-ZiXuan no creo que pueda darte otro como A-Ling – sonriendo –<br/>-Podemos intentarlo ¿Qué te parece esta noche? – notando cierta sonrisa traviesa en los ojos de su esposa – déjame adivinar – viendo como asienta con su cabeza – me parece perfecto, dejaremos a A-Ling con sus abuelos –<br/>-Muy bien ZiXuan, llamare a mi madre, a mi padre le encantará tener a A-Ling esta noche – besando a su esposo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Come despacio te vas a atragantar – mientras observa a su hijo alimentarse con fuerza – eres testarudo, eso no lo heredaste de tu padre – notando como el bebé abre sus ojitos y lo observa – eres idéntico a él ¿llegarás a tener su sonrisa? –<br/>-A-Cheng –<br/>-Madre –<br/>- ¿Pensando en voz alta? –<br/>-Lo siento madre, sé que no quieres –<br/>-No seas tonto Jiang Cheng – viendo asombro en la mirada de su hijo – es tu esposo por el momento y es el padre de mi nieto, y eso no podrás cambiarlo –<br/>-Madre –<br/>-Dime la verdad ¿te quieres divorciar? – notando como Jiang Cheng asienta con su cabeza – espero A-Cheng que no cometas un error –<br/>-Mi error fue pensar que me quería de verdad – colocando a JingYi en su hombro para darle palmaditas – <br/>-Trata de dormir, aunque mi nieto no parece un Lan – viendo la sonrisa de su hijo –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien entendieron o tengo que volver a explicarlo –<br/>-No Jin GuangYao, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué los mocosos de Wei WuXian? –<br/>-Son el pago de Wen Chao, le quedó gustando ese par de niños…no preguntes por qué –<br/>-Bien entonces el omega y su hijo –<br/>-Mi sobrino y los hijos de Wei Ying, dile a Wen Chao que consiga gente –<br/>-Espero que la paga sea buena –<br/>-Descuide lo que me da mi padre va a alcanzar para pagar – viendo como Jin ZiXun sale – A-Huan no debiste demandarme, espero que no llores mucho a ese bastardo… –<br/>-Bien Wen Chao ¿entendiste? –<br/>-Claro, hablaré con varios de los empleados de mi padre por dinero extra harán lo que sea –<br/>- ¿Por qué no hablas con esa puta? –<br/>- ¿Cuál puta? –<br/>-Tu esposa –<br/>-Ah, esa…bueno con tal de ganar dinero nos va a ayudar y con tal de ver sufrir a Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi hará lo que sea –<br/>-Perfecto, solo tenemos que esperar las ordenes de Jin GuangYao –<br/>Un par de días pasan y Qin Su se reúne en secreto primero con Nie MingJue para pedirle una asesoría como abogado y como amigo dado que ella se quiere divorciar del beta, luego de realizar esa visita se dirige hacia la mansión Jiang dado que tiene que hablar con cierto omega.<br/>- ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, yo vine a hablar contigo –<br/>- ¿Sobre qué? –<br/>-Bueno sobre el día que nació tu hijo –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa con eso? –<br/>-Bueno como debes saber yo llamé a tu esposo para pedirle una asesoría sobre una herencia –<br/>- ¿Y? –<br/>-Bueno A-Yao se aprovechó de eso, y le dio a beber algo a tu esposo – notando como el omega se ha quedado pasmado – luego lo vi diciendo cosas, tratando de manipular a tu esposo para hacer algo yo…yo creo que –<br/>-Basta –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-Dije basta, ¿crees que porque vienes a hacerme ese drama te voy a creer? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Tú sabias que ese beta y mi esposo eran amantes y lo dejaste pasar –<br/>-Yo, yo –<br/>-Qin Su, vete de mi casa – notando como la omega asienta y cabizbaja se retira, a los minutos se escuchan el llanto de JingYi así que sube para verlo y lo encuentra succionando su peluche, como si de este lograra obtener algo, así que sin pensarlo lo toma en brazos y se dirige con él a la mecedora pero con el movimiento del bebé su pequeño cofre cae y deja ver un par de cartas una más amarilla por el pasar de los años y la otra más reciente, así que sin pensarlo toma las cartas y mientras su hijo se alimenta el omega lee los pedazos de papel…<br/>Jiang Cheng…<br/>Espero puedas entender mi proceder en la anterior carta, como sabes estoy en una relación con Jin GuangYao y en verdad lo amo, pero mi padre quiere un matrimonio si o si contigo, pero yo no quiero lastimarte, eres un niño que aún debe tener la ilusión de alguien que le corresponde y le ame. Yo no puedo serlo, pero te prometo totalmente mi absoluto respeto y mi más entera fidelidad.<br/>Espero que me digas quién es aquel alfa que tiene tu corazón porque no quisiera que sufrieras por no ser correspondido.<br/>Lan Huan…<br/>-Maldito mentiroso, ni siquiera respeto me tuviste – mirando a su hijo quien sigue succionando su pecho con vigor, así que toma el segundo pedazo de papel más nuevo y lo abre –<br/>A-Cheng…<br/>A-Cheng perdóname por favor, te he hecho tanto daño por mi egoísmo por creer que Jin GuangYao era la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida, pero que tan equivocado estaba ¿Cómo pude creer que era ese beta la persona de mi vida? <br/>A-Cheng me di cuenta tan tarde de mis errores y el peor fue negar a mi hijo, quien no tiene culpa alguna de todo lo malo que hecho desde que estamos casados.<br/>Te amo como no tienes idea, la verdad no sé en que momento empecé a sentir esto por ti, pero ha sido lo más maravilloso de mi vida, sentir este sentimiento hacia ti me hace sonreír como un bobo y pensar que nada malo puede pasar.<br/>Lo más maravilloso que has podido darme es nuestro hijo, quiero que sea tan hermoso como tú, espero que tenga tus ojos.<br/>A-Cheng perdona todas las veces que te he lastimado, creeme por favor cuando te digo que tu y mi hijo son lo más hermoso del mundo.<br/>Me diste lo más hermoso del mundo, y espero compartir muchas más cosas contigo.<br/>Siempre tuyo…Lan Huan…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Rapto parte 1...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomando a su hijo para sacarle el aire, mientras sus ojos derraman lágrimas – A-Yi tu padre es un imbécil – escuchando como su bebé hace gorgoritos con su saliva – pero ¿Qué puedo hacer A-Yi? –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Mei ¿Qué te pasa? – acercándose a la niña que apenas si ha probado bocado –<br/>-A-Yu, ¿Qué debo hacer? El maestro Lan es mi papá, es ese hombre malo – viendo como su niñero limpia la carita de su hermano que está llena de crema de champiñones –<br/>-A-Mei dime algo ¿quieres al maestro Lan? – viendo el adorable sonrojo de la niña – no sé nada acerca de la relación de tus padres, pero si el maestro Lan se preocupa por ti y te ha demostrado que te quiere ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad? –<br/>- ¿Debo hacer eso? –<br/>-Debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto – dando un beso en la frente de la niña – bien cómete la crema que la hice con mucho cariño para ustedes –<br/>-Sí A-Yu –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan lo que tengas que decirme dímelo y rápido –<br/>-Quiero ver a la niña –<br/>-La vez cuando ella asiste a sus clases –<br/>-Me refiero como su padre –<br/>-Ella aún no asimila que eres su padre, está dolida por todo lo que dijiste – frotando sus sienes –<br/>-Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan dale tiempo, ya le dijiste la verdad solo dale tiempo –<br/>-Hmnmm, Wei Ying –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Sobre tu y yo –<br/>-Lan Zhan, no pienso volver contigo – alejándose lentamente del alfa –<br/>Los días pasan lentamente, para los hermanos Lan la tortura de no tener cerca a sus omegas e hijos es algo que los carcome lentamente, en especial para Lan XiChen quien se ha sumergido en una depresión que si no es por su trabajo o porque cuenta los días para poder ver a Jiang Cheng por ultima vez, dado que el omega no le deja ver al niño, el alfa siente que se lo tiene merecido, lo único que tiene de su hijo es una foto de este acostado en la cama usando solamente su pañal, foto que Jiang YanLi le enviara aunque tuvo que suplicar bastante a la omega para lograr conseguir esa foto.<br/>La noche anterior a la firma del divorcio Jiang Cheng se encuentra hablando con Wei Ying y lo que le de dice al omega hace que este dibuje una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro – ¿estás seguro? –<br/>-Sí, no quiero estar lejos de XiChen, lo amo ¿de acuerdo? Ese alfa tonto es mi destinado y es el padre de mi hijo – mirando hacia la cuna y observa al bebé dormir mientras succiona un perrito de peluche –<br/>-Me alegra saber que no vas a darle gusto a cierto beta –<br/>-Supe por Jin ZiXuan que XiChen casi lo mata a golpes – sonriendo –<br/>-Debe ser por lo que sucedió cuando nació JingYi – sonriendo – por cierto ¿Cómo has visto a mi sobrino? –<br/>-Ha estado bien, responde cuando se le habla, le sonríe mucho a mi mamá y siempre quiere que mi papá lo cargue –<br/>-Me alegra eso significa que no tiene problemas cognitivos, pero hay que estarlo monitoreando…deberías agendar cita con el rollito de canela –<br/>-Lo haré cuando haya hablado con XiChen – <br/>-Bien entonces mañana me cuentas como te fue –<br/>-Claro, bien hasta mañana – cortando la video llamada – A-Yi – acariciando esas dulces mejillas y viendo como su hijo frunce el ceño, sacando una sonrisa a su madre – eso no lo heredaste de tu padre –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿En verdad A-Cheng? –<br/>-Lo he decidido hermana, aunque eso no signifique que no haré sufrir un poco, tendrá que servirme diligentemente – viendo como su hermana esconde su sonrisa –<br/>-Me alegra A-Cheng, durante estos días estuviste triste – notando en sonrojo de su hermano – entonces ¿Cuándo le dirás a ese alfa? –<br/>-Enseguida le enviaré un mensaje, y de paso llevaré a JingYi tiene que conocer a su hijo –<br/>-Es verdad hace veinte días que nació y su padre no lo ha visto – sonriendo – bien iré a ver a mamá y papá por cierto ¿ya les dijiste? –<br/>-No, pero luego de ver a XiChen hablaré con ellos, papá no podrá acompañarme pero su asistente estará hoy en el juzgado –<br/>-Bien A-Cheng, entonces nos vemos en casa de mamá y papá –<br/>-De acuerdo hermana – cortando la llamada – bien A-Yi – mirando a su hijo aún en su pijama – vamos a arreglarnos para ver a tu padre – notando como este se mueve – ¿también quieres verlo? Me alegra saber eso –<br/>Luego de dar un baño a su bebé y colocarle uno de los trajes que su padre había escogido para él, Jiang Cheng se acomoda para verse con su aún esposo y envía un mensaje a XiChen pidiéndole verse antes de ir al juzgado “XiChen necesito verte antes de ir al juzgado ¿puedes? “luego de recibir una respuesta satisfactoria de parte del alfa, el omega está listo para salir, en el momento en que sale de la mansión se topa con dos sujetos, que le cierran el paso – ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – al no recibir respuesta intenta volver a la mansión de sus padres, pero los hombres se lo impiden y mientras es sujetado por la espalda el otro hombre le arrebata al bebé de sus brazos – ¡no déjenme, devuélvanme a mi hijo! ¡A-Yi! – escuchando como el bebé llora –<br/>- ¡Cállate maldito omega! – <br/>Jiang Cheng es golpeado en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, el hombre lo carga y lo introduce en una camioneta en la cual Wen Chao junto con su esposa lo esperan, Wang LingJiao recibe el bebé mientras que Jiang Cheng es acomodado a un lado de la camioneta la cual emprende marcha con rumbo a la ciudad de Jiangsu, mientras en la mansión de Wei Ying luego de ver como el omega sale con rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad, y de ver la llegada del niñero de los niños, otros tres hombres se dirigen con un único objetivo raptar a los dos niños que viven en esa casa.<br/>-Ya niños tiempo fuera – mientras es sometido por los dos niños escuchan como tocan la puerta – niños están tocando la puerta – poniéndose de pie, pero en ese momento escucha como la empleada de la mansión empieza a gritar y luego ve a dos hombres acercándose – ¡niños corran y escóndase! –<br/>MeiLing toma a Yuan y salen corriendo hacia el jardín mientras Mo XuanYu intenta frenar a los dos hombres que intentan seguir a los niños, mientras en la habitación de ellos son encerrados los empleados luego de ser amordazados, los niños se acercan al lugar que su madre les hizo para tener a sus patos y MeiLing esconde a su hermano en aquel lugar, pero cuando está por partir su hermano se aferran a su pierna y empieza a llorar.<br/>- ¡Shijie no me dejes! – abrazando la pierna de su hermana mientras ella mira hacia la mansión y ve a su niñero tratando de hacer tiempo, distrayendo a los dos hombres que se han colado en la casa con el fin de llevarse a los niños – ¡Shijie! –<br/>-A-Yuan escúchame no podemos dejar que esos hombres malos nos encuentren –<br/>-Pero –<br/>-A-Yuan escóndete acá y no salgas a menos que escuches a mami o alguien conocido – entregando su conejito de peluche junto con la mariposa de su hermano – ellos te van a cuidar A-Yuan – viendo como el niño niega varias veces – A-Yuan sé un buen niño –<br/>-Shijie no me dejes – recibiendo un beso en la frente –<br/>- ¿Vas a ser un buen niño por mí A-Yuan? –<br/>-A-Yuan será un buen niño – abrazando los peluches y escondiéndose en la casa de los patos –<br/>MeiLing se dirige corriendo hacia la entrada que queda por la cocina cuando uno de los hombres la toma y ella empieza a gritar por ayuda, por su niñero por alguien, lo que no sabe es que el personal de la casa está amordazado y encerrado en una habitación y Mo XuanYu está en el suelo desangrándose lentamente – ¡No, déjenme no me toquen! –<br/>-Esta niña no se está quieta –<br/>- ¡Pues duérmela voy a buscar al otro mocoso! –<br/>El hombre se dirige hacia el jardín y ve todo en relativa calma, se supone que esa niña se llevó a su hermano fuera de la casa pero a dónde, busca por todos lados e incluso se asoma al lugar en donde están los patos pero no logra ver al niño que tapa su boca mientras llora y abraza los peluches, puesto que él si alcanza a ver las piernas del hombre al frente de la casa de los patos, al no encontrar al niño se dirige de nuevo a la casa y le informa a su compañero, estos deciden marcharse de la casa con la niña inconsciente en sus brazos, al pasar cerca del alfa herido en el suelo este observa que uno de los atacantes tiene en su abrigo el emblema de la familia Wen, al verlos marcharse este con lo que le queda de fuerza toma el teléfono y llama a Wei WuXian quien se encuentra hablando con Lan WangJi acerca de su hija.<br/>-Po…por favor, Wei Ying contesta…con…testa –<br/>- Lan Zhan espera – tomando la llamada – ¿Mo? ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Wei…Ying…se…llevaron…a…los…niños –<br/>- ¿De, de qué hablas? –<br/>-Se…llevaron…a…los…niños… –<br/>- ¡¿A dónde se los llevaron?! –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying? –<br/>- ¡Mo dime ¿A dónde se llevaron a mis hijos?! –<br/>-No…no…lo…sé – dejando caer el teléfono –<br/>- ¿Mo? ¡¿Mo?! –<br/>-Wei Ying ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>- ¡Se llevaron a mi hijos! – dejando pasmado al alfa, cuando vuelve a recibir una llamada esta vez de Lan XiChen – ¿Qué quiere tu hermano? ¿Qué quieres XiChen? –<br/>-Wei Ying dime que A-Cheng está contigo – <br/>- ¿Por qué Jiang Cheng tendría que estar conmigo? ¿no se supone que hoy iban a firmar el divorcio? –<br/>-Exacto pero no llegó – dejando a Wei Ying pasando – llamé a mis suegros pero no me dieron razón, se supone que Jiang Cheng estaba por salir con mi hijo –<br/>-XiChen, llama una ambulancia –<br/>- ¿Por qué? –<br/>- ¡Solo diles que vayan a mi casa! – colgando la llamada – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Vamos – poniéndose de pie junto con Wei Ying –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡Mami, mami! – siendo subido a un auto, mientras observa a un hombre sosteniendo a su madre – ¡mami! –<br/>- ¡A-Ling! ¡déjenme, denme a mi hijo! ¡A-Ling! – forcejeando con el hombre, lo golpea, araña pero este la sostiene de forma vehemente – ¡devuélvanme a mi hijo! –<br/>- ¡Vamos no hay que perder el tiempo! – el hombre asienta y golpea a Jiang YanLi en el estómago, suben al auto con Jin Ling y se alejan del lugar –<br/>- ¡Mami! – mientras observa por la ventana como se alejan de su madre –<br/>-No, No ¡A-Ling! – tomando su celular y marcando a su esposo – ZiXuan por favor contesta, contesta –<br/>- ¿A-Li? –<br/>- ¡ZiXuan se llevaron a mi hijo! – rompiendo en llanto –<br/>-A-Li espera no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa con A-Ling? –<br/>- ¡Uno tipos se lo llevaron! ¡ZiXuan se llevaron a nuestro hijo! –<br/>- ¡¿En dónde estás?! –<br/>-Cerca de la mansión de mis padres –<br/>-Ve para allá enseguida llego – colgando la llamada – A-Yao tengo que irme –<br/>-Descuida hermano debe ser una emergencia – dando una sonrisa – buena suerte – viendo como su hermano se va así que toma el celular y marca a Wen Chao – ¿ya los tienen? –<br/>-Tenemos a los dos mocosos, al omega y su hijo –<br/>-Te dije que eran tres niños –<br/>-La mocosa escondió bien a su hermano, no pudimos dar con él – mirando a Jiang Cheng inconsciente mientras JingYi llora a su lado – ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? –<br/>-Reúnete con Jin ZiXun, luego de eso vayan hacia Jiangsu ¿y tu esposa? –<br/>-Volviéndome loco por los gritos del mocoso que está acá –<br/>-Déjenle ese niño a su madre – dando una risa – por ahora, enseguida salgo para allá –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Li dinos ¿en dónde se llevaron a mi nieto? –<br/>-Padre venía a decirles que luego de verme con A-Cheng en la mansión Lan, él había decidido no darle el divorcio a XiChen, pero una camioneta llegó y me arrebataron a mi hijo – siendo abrazada por Jin ZiXuan –<br/>- ¿Sabes cómo eran? –<br/>-Solo sé que tenían el emblema de la familia Wen en su abrigo – dejando pasmada a su madre –<br/>-Llamaré ahora mismo a Wen RouHan y tendrá que darme una explicación – escuchando el teléfono –<br/>-Yo atenderé mi señora – contestando y escucha los llantos de Wei Ying – A-Xian ¿Qué te ocurre? –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang se llevaron a mis hijos! – mientras observa como la ambulancia se lleva a un agónico Mo XuanYu – ¡se los llevaron, se los llevaron! –<br/>-A-Xian, mirando hacia su esposa e hija – ¿Quién se llevó a los niños? –<br/>-No lo sé cuándo llegué los empleados estaban en la habitación de mis hijos amordazados y Mo XuanYu tenía una herida en su estómago los busqué pero no los encuentro – viendo como Lan Zhan indaga con los empleados de la mansión –<br/>-A-Xian enseguida salgo para allá – colgando la llamada – mi señora –<br/>- FengMian vamos, vamos todos esto está extraño – viendo como entra como pedro por su casa a XiChen –y tú ¿Qué haces acá? –<br/>-Suegra, dígame que ya dio con A-Cheng –<br/>- ¿No se supone que estaba contigo? – dice el alfa de la familia Jiang ya que este no sabe nada – ¿Qué pasa acá? –<br/>-A-Cheng me dijo que quería verme antes de la firma del divorcio, lo esperé y no llegó – recibiendo una llamada – ¿GuangYao? –<br/>-Oh, hola A-Huan dime ¿ya encontraste a tu esposo? –<br/>El alfa queda en shock y activa el altavoz, así que todos escuchan de fondo los llantos de un bebé – ¿Qué hiciste? ¡contéstame! –<br/>-Solo te quiero hacer un favor, A-Huan –<br/>- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposo? –<br/>- ¿No que ya habían firmado el divorcio? – pensativo – oh, aún están casados, debí esperar – escuchándose los llantos del bebé – ¿podrían callar a ese niño? –<br/>-Jin GuangYao ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? –<br/>-Madame Yu, su hijo…está vivo…por ahora – colgando la llamada<br/>Todos se miran y a la vez se aterran pues la expresión del alfa Lan es siniestra sin un ápice de alegría que suele mostrar, así que sin perder el tiempo todos se dirigen hacia la mansión de Wei Ying, mientras este se encuentra en los brazos de Lan WangJi llorando, no ha dado con sus hijos y empieza a sentir el estrago al no tener a sus niños cerca.<br/>Al llegar a la mansión encuentran a Wen RouHan junto con su hijo y una división especial que fue llamada por Wen Xu, bueno hay que agradecer que el alfa tengas amistades en la policía, mientras que el alfa mayor trata de calmar a Wei Ying quien se encuentra en estado de shock y total desesperación.<br/>-A-Xian –<br/>-Tío Jiang, mis hijos – acercándose a Jiang FengMian y su esposa – quiero a mis bollos de vuelta –<br/>-Tranquilo Wei Ying – abrazando al omega y dejando que su aroma lo tranquilice –<br/>-Bien Wen RouHan ¿Qué pasa acá? –<br/>-Eso mismo quiero saber – frunciendo el ceño – tanto ustedes como Wei Ying me han dicho que quienes se llevaron a los niños tenían el emblema de mi familia en sus ropas –<br/>-Señor Wen por favor encuentre a los niños –<br/>-En eso está trabajando mi hijo, Jiang YanLi necesito que me digas todo lo que ocurrió – viendo como la omega asienta y se acerca con su esposo –<br/>Mientras todos hacen averiguaciones en la ciudad de Jiangsu todos llegan y dejan encerados a Jiang Cheng junto con los niños, mientras que Jin GuangYao les deja en claro que deben observarlos y asegurarse de alimentarse bien, mientras que Wen Chao no quiere perder la oportunidad de hacerle lo que quiera a la hija de Wei WuXian y su esposa quiere ayudarle solamente para hacer sufrir al alfa que la rechazó.<br/>-Bien ¿Qué hacemos? –<br/>-Esperar que despierten – mientras toma un té –<br/>- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ellos? –<br/>-Jin Ling es heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna por parte de mi padre, al morir ese niño la herencia pasará a A-Song y por lo tanto a mí, por Jiang Cheng y su bastardo…ya tengo en mente que hacer con ellos –<br/>- ¿Y esa niña? –<br/>-Ustedes dos quieren hacerle algo ¿verdad? – viendo las sonrisas de Wen Chao y Jin ZiXun – cuando llegue el momento les dejaré hacerle lo que quieran, por ahora esa niña tiene que estar bien…claro si es que Wen Chao quiere la fortuna de Wei WuXian –<br/>-Pero también quiero a la mocosa –<br/>-Descuida, que tendrás la oportunidad de hacerle lo que quieras – viendo como ese hombre dibuja una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro – bien vayan y denle de comer a esos tres, porque necesito que ese cachorro no enferme –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Estás seguro? –<br/>-Si…no…no tengo por qué mentir – temblando terriblemente –<br/>- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –<br/>-A lo mucho cuatro o cinco semanas tienen que ir con un ginecólogo – <br/>-Iré a verlo <br/>Unas horas antes…<br/>- ¡Por favor déjenme ir a buscar a mi hijos! – siendo frenado por Wen Xu –<br/>-Wei Ying ¿A dónde piensas ir? –<br/>- ¡A donde sea, pero tengo que encontrar a mis conejos! ¡no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! –<br/>-Wei Ying cálmate, los vamos a encontrar – mientras observa como el alfa no suelta a su omega, pero por ahora no es momento para los celos – Wei Ying –<br/>- ¡Tú no entiendes Lan Zhan, A-Yuan no le gusta estar solo! ¡le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, es apenas un bebé! ¡y A-Mei no sabe reaccionar cuando está sometida a estrés! –<br/>-A-Xian debemos dejar que el señor Wen y su hijo den con los niños y A-Cheng –<br/>- ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada! – desmayándose, Lan Zhan se acerca y lo toma en brazos y lo acuesta en el sofá, mientras que Wen Ning se acerca y le toma el pulso –<br/>- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? – viendo asombro en el rostro del rollito de canela – ¿Qué le pasa? –<br/>-Lan WangJi ¿puedes subirlo a una habitación? –<br/>-Hmnmm – tomando al omega en brazos y llevándolo a la habitación de los niños –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa con A-Xian? –<br/>-Bueno no soy ginecólogo, pero parece que está en espera – <br/>- ¿Qué? – todos se giran y ven al alfa llegando… –<br/>-WangJi, debe ser de aquella vez –<br/>-Probablemente – viendo llegar a su tío con un equipo táctico – tío –<br/>-XiChen, WangJi primero tenemos que hallar a los niños y a Jiang Cheng, XiChen ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que supiste de tu esposo? –<br/>-Quería verme antes de la firma del divorcio –<br/>-Quería decirte que no quería divorciarse – acercándose al alfa –<br/>- ¿Qué? –<br/>-Hablé con él esta mañana, y eso fue lo que me dijo, no quería divorciarse, por ella llevaba a A-Yi porque quería que lo vieras – escuchando un teléfono así que todos hacen silencio, mientras el alfa contesta –<br/>- ¿Quién habla? –<br/>-Oh, hola A-Huan, pensé que había marcado al numero de Wei WuXian –<br/>-Wang LingJiao – dejando a todos en shock – ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Bien dile a ese omega bastardo que si quiere ver a la mocosa intacta y sin daño alguno por parte de A-Chao y Jin ZiXun más le vale darme todo el dinero que su padre le ha heredado – colgando la llamada –<br/>-Mi hija – todos se giran y ven al omega con sus ojos hinchados – ¡ese infeliz de Wen Chao le hará algo a mi hija! – Lan Zhan se acerca y lo abraza dejando que su aroma lo trate de calmar – Lan Zhan, nuestra hija, nuestra hija –<br/>-Descuida no dejaré que nada te suceda – tocando el vientre del omega – no te alteres le hace daño al cachorro –<br/>-Lan Zhan quiero a mis hijos –<br/>-Los voy a recuperar – abrazando al omega –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Tío Jiang tengo miedo – escondida detrás de Jiang Cheng, al igual que Jin Ling –<br/>-Jiujiu quielo a mi mami –<br/>-Tranquilos niños vamos a estar bien – mientras arrulla a su hijo – ya A-Yi mamá está acá, mamá está acá –<br/>-Veo que ya despertaron – haciendo que el omega se gire y vea a Jin GuangYao –<br/>- ¿Qué quieres? –<br/>-Estoy asegurándome de que estés bien – sonriendo – sería malo si se te secara la leche, estás amamantando –<br/>-Bastardo –<br/>-Bien disfruten de su estadía, tal vez se prolongue – cerrando con seguro la puerta de la habitación –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>- ¿Sí tío Jiang? –<br/>- ¿Y A-Yuan? –<br/>-Lo dejé escondido en la casa de los patos –<br/>-Eres una buena niña – poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama, toma la manta y vuelve con los niños – vengan niños está haciendo frío –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡No me importa si están en la luna! – mientras habla con un investigador privado que ha contratado para dar con los niños y Jiang Cheng – ¡encuentre a mi cuñado y mis sobrinos! –<br/>-Señor Jin, estamos moviendo todos los lugares pero no hemos podido dar con ellos –<br/>- ¡Encuéntrenlos no me importa lo que tenga que pagar! – sintiendo un agarre en su pierna – ¡¿pero qué?! – cuelga la llamada y al bajar la mirada ve a Yuan con sus ojitos rojos – ¡A-Yuan! –<br/>- ¡Pavo leal! – siendo tomado en brazos y recibiendo un abrazo –<br/>- ¿Qué hacías allí? –<br/>-Shijie me escondió dijo que no saliela hasta escuchal a mi mami o alguien cono…ido – llorando – quielo a mi mami –<br/>-Claro enseguida te llevo con él – entrando en la mansión –<br/>- ¡Mami! – todos se giran y Jin ZiXuan deja al niño en el suelo quien corre a los brazos de su madre – ¡mami! –<br/>- ¡A-Yuan! – tomando al pequeño niño y llenando su rostro de besos – ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –<br/>-Estaba en la casa de los patos, lo vi cuando se aferró a mi pierna –<br/>- ¿Y tu hermana? –<br/>-Shijie me escondió y dijo que no saliela – escondiendo su carita en el pecho del omega –<br/>-Mi niña, Lan Zhan –<br/>-La vamos a encontrar descuida Wei Ying – acercándose para rodear a su omega con sus brazos –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Rapto parte 2...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Señor Wen –<br/>-Descuida, Wei Ying, Wen Xu ha movilizado a todas sus amistades para ayudarnos a dar con los niños –<br/>-XiChen –<br/>-Tío, A-Cheng, mi hijo –<br/>-Los vamos a encontrar si Jin GuangYao lastima a alguno de ellos sabe que no obtendrá nada contigo – viendo como llega Jin GuangShan con su esposa y Qin Su –<br/>- ¡Su hijo es un animal! – acercándose y empezando a golpear el pecho de su suegro – ¡quiero a mi hijo, quiero a mi hijo! –<br/>- ¡A-Li! – alejando a su esposa y abrazándola – padre, ella tiene razón, A-Yao se ha excedido –<br/>-ZiXuan, A-Li hemos llamado a su tío quien está en la brigada anti secuestro, enseguida vienen y harán equipo con Wen Xu y el ejercito –<br/>-A-Li, ZiXuan yo quiero decirles algo –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Yo, escuche a A-Yao hablando y quiere desaparecer a A-Ling porque así puede heredar la fortuna que mi suegro le dejó al niño –<br/>- ¿Con quién habló eso? –<br/>-Con Wen Chao y Jin ZiXun –<br/>- ¿Mi primo? – viendo como la omega asienta levemente –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Lan Zhan – mientras arrulla a Yuan quien no suelta la mariposa y el conejo de peluche – tengo miedo –<br/>-Wei Ying, tienes que mantenerte calmado, por A-Yuan por el cachorro que esperas –<br/>-Esta no es forma de saber que estoy en espera – sonriendo tristemente, pero siente una caricia en su vientre – Lan Zhan –<br/>-Tienes que calmarte por nuestros hijos –<br/>-Claro por A-Mei y el cachorro –<br/>-Lo digo por A-Yuan –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-Wei Ying, cuando todo esto pase iniciare los trámites de adopción de A-Yuan – besando a un conmocionado omega – ahora duerme, trata de hacerlo por ellos –<br/>Al salir de la habitación Lan Zhan se topa con Jiang YanLi que ingresa en la habitación para darle apoyo a Wei Ying y consolarse mutuamente, mientras en la sala de la casa, ya han llegado Xue Yang junto con Xiao XingCheng para ayudar en la búsqueda de los niños y del omega, mientras que en la casa de campo de Jiangsu Wen Chao cansado de esperar se dirige a la habitación en donde están los niños con Jiang Cheng al verlos dormidos aprovecha para amarrar a Jiang Cheng, pero MeiLing despierta e intenta huir pero el alfa Wen la toma con violencia despertando a Jiang Cheng que nada puede hacer sino mirar como el alfa arroja a la niña contra la cama y empieza a tocarla de forma inapropiada.<br/>- ¡No la toques animal! –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang! – <br/>- ¿Qué pasa Jiang Cheng? Acaso ¿no puedes defender a esta niña? – metiendo su mano entre la falda de la niña – oh vamos niña tu madre es igual de puto que tú, debiste heredar sus mañas –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang! – llorando desesperadamente, mientras observa a Jin Ling escondido detrás de Jiang Cheng y llorando del mismo modo – ¡tío Jiang! –<br/>- ¡Maldito bastardo déjala no la toques! – tratando de soltar las amarras que tiene en sus muñecas – ¡no la toques! – viendo como gira a la niña y levanta su vestido – ¡hijo de puta déjala! –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang tengo miedo! – sintiendo como el alfa intenta bajar su ropa interior – ¡tío Jiang, mami! –<br/>-Niña te voy a dar algo que vas a disfrutar – está a punto de bajarse los pantalones cuando siente que es tomado del hombro, halado y arrojado contra el suelo – ¡¿Qué te pasa GuangYao?! – la niña se acomoda su vestido y corre hacia Jiang Cheng y se esconde detrás de él – si tanto la quieres te la puedo dejar –<br/>-Wen Chao ¿eres acaso idiota? – viendo al alfa – ¿se te olvida quién es el padre de esa niña? –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –<br/>-Cuando Lan WangJi se entere de lo que acabas de hacer, ni en el infierno estarás a salvo – viendo como el alfa palidece – bien vamos tenemos que hacer la cena – por cierto Jiang Cheng ¿no piensas comer? –<br/>-Maldito bastardo, tu cómplice estuvo a punto de violar a mi sobrina ¡¿y solo te importa si he comido?! –<br/>-Claro, no se te puede secar la leche, ¿Qué no ves? Ese cachorro nada le puede pasar – tomando a Wen Chao y sacándolo de la habitación –<br/>-Tío Jiang –<br/>-Jiujiu –<br/>-Ya niños no lloren, A-Mei intenta soltar mis muñecas – viendo como la niña con un terrible temblor en sus manitos lo logra soltar, al ver que ya lo ha soltado la atrapa en un abrazo – ya A-Mei, no llores, no llores –<br/>-Tío Jiang tuve miedo – escondiendo su carita en el pecho de Jiang Cheng mientras lo abraza – quiero a mi mami –<br/>-Tranquila vas a volver con tu madre, ven A-Ling – estrechando a los niños en un abrazo – A-Mei trae a tu primo –<br/>La niña se acerca a la pequeña cuna que hay en la habitación y trae a JingYi quien se encuentra llorando dado que todos esos gritos despertaron al pequeño niño, cuando llega a los brazos de su madre este se calma y hace morritos en su pecho tratando de calmarse, mientras que Jin GuangYao se encarga de que Wen Chao no se acerque a los niños simplemente le da a beber unos cuantos tragos que lo hace perder el sentido.<br/>En la ciudad, Xue Yang se encarga de usar sus amistades en el bajo mundo para buscar a los niños y al omega ofreciéndoles su peso en drogas ilegales (cómo los conseguirá, bien uno de sus padres es abogado) mientras que todos hacen seguimiento a los movimientos bancarios de parte de Jin GuangYao, mientras que Jin ZiXuan y Lan WangJi con sus aromas tratan de calmar a sus omegas dado que estos se están empezando a deprimir debido a que no tienen a sus hijos cerca. Lan XiChen siente a cada momento que su omega se encuentra en peligro, debido a la marca que lo une a él, y cuanta razón puede tener como bien dijera el beta los objetivos de su odio son Jiang Cheng y Lan JingYi<br/>-XiChen tienes que ir a dormir –<br/>-No tío, no dormiré hasta encontrar a A-Cheng y a mi hijo, debí ponerle un alto, no dejar que esto llegara a este punto –<br/>-XiChen – viendo como se acercan sus suegros – solo lo diré una vez ¿Qué tanto quieres a nuestro hijo? –<br/>- ¿Quererlo? Suegro eso es poco, A-Cheng es mi vida, mi mundo total…le he hecho mucho daño, lo reconozco, pero sin darme cuenta se ha vuelto mi vida –<br/>-Es suficiente para mí, mi señora –<br/>-Más te vale no volver a hacerle daño, y ahora – tratando que sus lágrimas no la traicionen – trae de vuelta a nuestro hijo – sintiendo un abrazo de parte de Jiang FengMian –<br/>-Descuide suegra, a A-Cheng y A-Yi los traeré a salvo – volviendo a la mesa de trabajo junto con Wen RouHan y los demás –<br/>-Lan Zhan, quiero a mi niña, quiero a mi niña –<br/>- ¿Wei Ying? – tocando su frente y sintiendo como le ha empezado una alta fiebre – ¡Wei Ying! –<br/>- ¡A-Li reacciona! – todos se giran y ven a ambos alfas tomando a los omegas en brazos –<br/>-El no tener a sus hijos les está pasando factura, debemos llevarlos al hospital y estabilizarlos – <br/>-Bien vamos ¿Qué estamos esperando?, Wen RouHan –<br/>-Llévenlos, yo me quedaré y seguiré averiguando, manténganme informado –<br/>Wei Ying y Jiang YanLi son llevados de urgencia a un hospital debido que tal como suponía el alfa de la familia Jiang, ellos se están enfermando gravemente al no tener a sus hijos cerca, Jiang FengMian debe también hacer que su esposa sea internada porque aunque ella no lo demuestre por su carácter el no saber de su hijo le está haciendo daño.<br/>- ¿Cómo están? –<br/>-Estables, pero graves – dejando a los presentes pasmados – hemos logrado que la fiebre bajara, pero el sistema de ellos se ha debilitado, el no tener a sus hijos les está afectando –<br/>- ¿Y Wei Ying? –<br/>-Su estado es el más delicado, debido al cachorro que espera – dejando a Lan WangJi pasmado –<br/>- ¿Puede perder al cachorro? –<br/>-Señor Lan, es lo más probable – viendo como el alfa se desploma en el asiento – con permiso iré a vigilar a los pacientes –<br/>-Lan WangJi –<br/>-Señor Jiang, él puede perder el cachorro –<br/>-Confiemos en que no pasará, trataremos de dar con los niños y con A-Cheng lo más pronto posible –<br/>-Voy a matar a A-Yao cuando lo vea –<br/>-ZiXuan este no es momento para pensar en matar a alguien – dice el alfa mientras coloca sus manos en sus hombros – sé fuerte por A-Li, ella te necesita, así como te necesitó durante los años en los que perdía a sus hijos, no tienes derecho a flaquear –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Tío Jiang ¿Por qué no comes? –<br/>-Niños algo puede tener la comida –<br/>-Jiujiu tengo hamble y quielo a mi mami –<br/>-Tío Jiang si no comes no podrás darle de comer a A-Yi – viendo que el bebé se mueve de forma inquieta – se mueve mucho –<br/>-Debe estar mojado, pero no tengo con que cambiarlo – viendo que una joven de unos quince años entra – ¿Quién eres? –<br/>-Vivo en el pueblo, deberían comer algo, más usted que tiene un cachorro que alimentar – dejando una bolsa –<br/>- ¿Qué tiene esa bolsa? –<br/>-Pañales – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>-A-Mei revisa la bolsa si no ves nada anormal trae un pañal, tengo que cambiar a tu primo – la niña asienta y revisa la bolsa además de los pañales encuentra una crema para las quemaduras – <br/>-Tío no hay nada raro solo pañales y una crema –<br/>-Tráeme un pañal y la crema –<br/>Jiang Cheng se dispone a cambiar a su niño mientras observa a sus dos sobrinos comer sin que nada malo les suceda, así que se dispone a comer de su plato, dado que tiene que alimentar a su hijo, esperando que la comida no tenga nada, al darse cuenta de que no tiene sueño, ni tampoco siente nada extraño, decide darle pecho a su niño que Moria de hambre dado que llevan un día entero en manos de Jin GuangYao y Jiang Cheng se negaba a probar bocado, pero es verdad él tiene que comer si no quiere que su leche se seque.<br/>En el hospital aunque Jiang YanLi y Wei Ying se recuperan ellos se sienten morir al no tener a su pequeños a su lado, aunque Wei Ying tenga a Yuan a su lado, la conexión con MeiLing es más fuerte porque él la tuvo en su vientre ocho meses, así que el lazo entre la niña y el omega es más profundo. <br/>Pero para una omega es la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Lan WangJi por su rechazo, pero no va a contar con que cierto niño de tres años no lo iba a permitir.<br/>-Con que tú eres la bastarda de mi Lan WangJi –<br/>-Eh – escondiéndose detrás de Jiang Cheng –<br/>- ¿Qué demonios quiere Wang LingJiao? –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué quiero? Me vengaré de ese infeliz de Lan WangJi con la bastarda que no debió nacer – acercándose para tomar a la niña – ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡maldito niño! – sintiendo una mordida en la pierna de parte de Jin Ling – ¡maldito niño suéltame! – recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de parte de Jiang Cheng – maldito…omega –<br/>-Lárgate ¡y no te atrevas a tocar a mis sobrinos! –<br/>-Ya verás maldito omega, cuando A-Yao se deshaga de ti Wen Chao y yo nos divertiremos con esa maldita niña – saliendo de la habitación –<br/>-A-Mei – agachándose para abrazar a la niña – tranquila no te voy a dejar sola –<br/>-Tengo miedo tío Jiang, quiero a mi mami – sintiendo como Jin Ling se une al abrazo –<br/>-Quielo a mi mami –<br/>-Pronto volveremos y ustedes estarán con sus madres –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-No debiste detenerlo –<br/>-ZiXun, en estos momentos a esos niños no les puede pasar nada –<br/>- ¿Por qué tanto afán de que nada les pase? –<br/>-Sencillo, la fortuna de Wei WuXian y la herencia que mi padre le dejó a Jin Ling – <br/>-Bien, esa parte clara, entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer con el omega y su cachorro? –<br/>-Jiang Cheng debe desaparecer, el cachorro, bueno si a A-Huan tanto le importa pues que esa sea mi pase para llegar a él de nuevo – dando una tenebrosa sonrisa al hombre –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-ZiXuan quiero a nuestro hijo –<br/>-A-Li estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrarlo – abrazando a su omega –<br/>- ¿Por qué tu hermano me hace esto? ¿Qué le he hecho? –<br/>-Nada, mi hermano nunca pudo asimilar el hecho de ser un acogido en la familia luego de que muriera su madre –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-A-Li, mi hermano es solo hijo de mi padre, su madre le suplicó que cuidara de GuangYao y mi padre solo accedió porque se dio cuenta de las capacidades de él para los negocios –<br/>-Tengo miedo ZiXuan, tengo mucho miedo – recibiendo un beso en los labios –<br/>-Nada le pasará a nuestro hijo tenlo por seguro –<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>- ¿Qué te ocurre Wei Ying? –<br/>-Quiero a mi hija – recibiendo un abrazo – Lan Zhan ¿Por qué Jin GuangYao me hace esto? Yo no le he hecho nada –<br/>-Descuida nada le pasará a nuestra hija – tocando el vientre del omega – trata de calmarte por él –<br/>-No puedo estar calmado – recargándose en el pecho del alfa – quiero ver a A-Yuan –<br/>-Llamaré a la mansión para pedir que lo traigan –<br/>- ¿Cómo está Mo? –<br/>-Salió de cirugía hace dos horas, Nie HuaiSang y su hermano están con él –<br/>-Él me había dicho que cuidaría a mis hijos con su vida – escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del alfa – no llegue a pensar que fuera enserio –<br/>-Ya Wei Ying, nada pasará, Jiang Cheng está con los niños él no dejará que nadie los lastime –<br/>-Quiero a mi hija – rompiendo en llanto –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Resplandor...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las horas pasan eternas, Jiang YanLi y Wei Ying deben ser atendidos constantemente dado a que la falta de su hijos literalmente los está matando en especial al omega dado que el cachorro que espera hace que su cuerpo de debilite con mayor facilidad, mientras que Jiang Cheng siempre mantiene vigilancia en sus sobrinos y su pequeño hijo, ya pasados tres día y aún no se tiene pista de los niños hasta que cierta omega es divisada por uno de los amigos pandilleros de Xue Yang así que sin perder el tiempo se lleva a la mujer, llama a su amigo y este le dice que lleve a la mujer esa a la mansión de Wei Ying en donde esperan por ella y aunque sea una dama le sacarán la verdad por el medio que sea.<br/>-Por favor señor Lan, yo, yo no sé nada –<br/>-Wang LingJiao, tu llamaste a esta casa, dijiste que tu esposo le haría daño a mi sobrina ¡y me vienes con esa mierda! – cacheteando a la mujer – ¡dime en dónde están? –<br/>- ¡Tío por favor ayúdame! –<br/>-Di donde están y al menos me aseguraré de que te cuiden en la prisión –<br/>- ¡Usted no puede hacerme eso! – secando sus lágrimas, pero en el acto su cabello es tomado por Madame Yu – ¡no por favor, alguien que la detenga!<br/>- ¡Dime a donde se llevaron a nietos y e hijo! –<br/>- ¡No lo sé, Jin GuangYao dijo que era el lugar que más le recordaba a su relación con Lan XiChen! –<br/>- ¿Cómo no puedes saber? –<br/>-Porque siempre me llevan en camioneta –<br/>-Seguramente ya intuían que tú los podrías delatar – mirando a la mujer – XiChen ¿te hace familiar algo? –<br/>-Tío, yo llevaba a GuangYao a Jiangsu, debe ser ese lugar –<br/>-Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡envíen a las tropas! – dice el joven alfa de la familia Wen –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Tu esposa no ha llegado –<br/>-Debe estar mirando ropa como siempre –<br/>- ¿Seguro? – arqueando una ceja –<br/>-Bien entonces qué sugieres –<br/>-Nos llevaremos al cachorro bastardo de Jiang Cheng –<br/>- ¿Y los mocosos y el omega? –<br/>-Dile a Jin ZiXun que pueden cobrarse su pago – viendo como el alfa sonríe –<br/>Esa tarde mientras Jiang Cheng y los niños duermen una siesta (la cual fue provocada por somníferos) Wen Chao se acerca y toma a la niña en brazos, mientras que Jin ZiXun toma a Jin Ling y se los llevan hacia otras habitaciones, pero no contaban con que Jiang Cheng despertara y se le arrojara a los golpes al beta que le da buena pelea. Pero Jin GuangYao se las arregla para dejar noqueado a Jiang Cheng y llevarse a JingYi, mientras que en las otras dos habitaciones los niños gritan mientras ciertos alfas los despoja de la ropa.<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang! –<br/>- ¡Maldita niña quédate quieta! – mientras intenta separar las piernas de la niña – ¡que te quedes quieta! –<br/>- ¡Mami, mami! – pero en un momento la imagen de cierto alfa llega a su mente y con lo que le queda de pulmones lo llama - ¡papi! –<br/>Entrando de golpe a la habitación su aroma hace que el alfa se dé la vuelta – ¡déjala bastardo! – dejando noqueado a Wen Chao con un puño certero – ¡A-Mei! –<br/>- ¡Papi! – arrojándose a los brazos de Lan WangJi – ¡papi quiero a mi mami! –<br/>-Claro, enseguida te llevo con él – tomando en brazos a su hija, mientras los agentes del cuerpo táctico entran y se llevan a Wen Chao –<br/>- ¡Papi! – arrojándose a los brazos de Jin ZiXuan luego de que este dejara noqueado a su primo –<br/>- ¡A-Ling! – abrazando a su hijo – ¡¿Qué te hizo ese animal?! –<br/>-Me…me tocaba donde mami dice que nadie puede tocarme papi – <br/>Viendo como Wen Xu entra así que sin pensarlo le entrega a su hijo – llévenlo con A-Li –<br/>- ¿Qué piensas hacerle? – sintiendo como el aroma del alfa penetra el ambiente – ya veo, bien entonces que te diviertas – saliendo, al salir se toma a Lan WangJi quien lleva en brazos MeiLing – yo los llevaré con sus madres –<br/>-Gracias –<br/>-Papi – recibiendo un beso en la frente –<br/>-Iré contigo luego – cerrando la puerta en donde Wen Chao se encuentra –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡A-Cheng! – golpeando las mejillas del omega que se encuentras inconsciente – ¡A-Cheng! –<br/>Abre lentamente sus ojos y al ver al alfa se arroja a sus brazos – ¡XiChen! –<br/>- ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? –<br/>-JingYi, ¡mi hijo, ese infeliz se lo llevó, se lo llevó! – recibiendo un abrazo de parte de Lan XiChen – XiChen nuestro hijo –<br/>-Descuida daré con él – escuchando su celular – GuangYao –<br/>-Oh, A-Huan dime ¿ya encontraste a tu esposo? –<br/>- ¡¿A dónde llevaste a mi hijo?! – rompiendo en llanto – ¡maldito beta! –<br/>-Oh Jiang Cheng no le haría daño al cachorro de XiChen, claro por el momento –<br/>- ¡Dime ¿en dónde está?! –<br/>-Bueno A-Huan si tanto quieres saberlo él se encuentra en el lugar donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez, veamos si te acuerdas – colgando la llamada – <br/>-XiChen ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –<br/>-A-Cheng ve a que te vean en un hospital –<br/>- ¡¿Qué, estás loco?! ¡no pienso ir, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo! – sintiendo como toman su rostro y le dan un fuerte beso –<br/>-Traeré a nuestro hijo, solo confía en mí – dejando al omega en manos de equipo y subiendo a su auto –<br/>El alfa maneja siendo cuidadosamente seguido por una división de las fuerzas especiales, mientras que en el hospital MeiLing y Jin Ling llegan y son recibidos por sus madres quienes están en la misma habitación esperando por noticias de sus bebés. <br/>- ¡Mami! –<br/>-A-Ling/A-Mei – viendo como los niños se arrojan a sus brazos, detrás de ellos entran Lan WangJi y Jin ZiXuan –<br/>-Lan Zhan – mientras no deja de dar besos a su niña que tiembla mucho – mi niña ¿Qué pasa? –<br/>-Mami, ese hombre malo, el hermano de tío Wen quiso, quiso – Wei Ying mira con horror al alfa –<br/>-Lo golpee antes de que hiciera algo, pero para descartar una violación ella debe ser examinada igualmente Jin Ling –<br/>- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?! –<br/>-Tío ZiXun me tocaba donde mami dice que nadie puede tocal – temblando – su madre lo abraza con más fuerza –<br/>-ZiXuan –<br/>-Descuida Wen RouHan se ha encargado de dejar a ese par de enfermos con custodios que odian a los pedófilos – viendo como llegan un par de enfermeras – A-Li, debes dejar que examinen a A-Ling –<br/>-Wei Ying – viendo como el omega se aferra más a la niña – debes dejar que la examinen –<br/>-Mami, no quiero –<br/>-A-Mei será por un momento ¿de acuerdo? Cuando vengas podrás ir a ver a Mo XuanYu, junto con A-Yuan –<br/>- ¿Me lo juras mami? – viendo como el omega asienta, así que toma de la mano a la enfermera y se va con ella –<br/>-Señor Lan, señor Jin ustedes como padres de los menores deben estar presentes durante el examen, para generar confianza en los niños –<br/>-Claro –<br/>-Hmnmm – acercándose para besar a Wei Ying – enseguida traeré a nuestra hija –<br/>Lan XiChen llega a la bella casa de campo en la ciudad de Sichuan, al llegar ingresa y puede notar como los de la brigada que van con él toman posiciones mientras que el alfa se guía por el llanto de bebé que suena en la casa, al llegar al jardín ve a cierto beta sentado mientras arrulla con cariño al cachorro que no deja de llorar.<br/>-GuangYao –<br/>-Oh A-Huan viniste, sabia que darías conmigo – mientras acaricia la carita del bebé – tú hijo es hermoso, es una lastima que yo no sea su madre –<br/>-GuangYao dame a mi hijo, él debe estar con su madre –<br/>- ¡Su madre soy yo! – sacudiendo al bebé y haciendo que llore más – ¡tú no pudiste olvidarte de nuestro amor A-Huan! –<br/>Teniendo una idea de lo que puede hacer, se acerca lentamente dado que se ha dado cuenta de que el beta tiene un arma cerca del bebé – A-Yao, déjame ver a nuestro hijo –<br/>- ¿Nuestro hijo? –<br/>-Sí A-Yao, A-Yi es nuestro hijo ¿Qué no lo ves? Tiene tus ojos, y tu sonrisa – mirando hacia en donde se encuentra un francotirador listo para volarle la cabeza al beta – A-Yao ¿no quieres dejarme ver a nuestro bebé? –<br/>- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso A-Huan? Yo quiero que veas a nuestro bebé – entregando al bebé a su padre –<br/>JingYi por alguna razón se calma y hace morritos en el pecho de su padre, olfateando sus feromonas y reconociéndolo como su progenitor, al tener el bebé en brazos Lan XiChen se piensa alejar pero el beta lo nota y saca su arma.<br/>-A-Yao –<br/>-No A-Huan no saldrás de acá –<br/>-A-Yao ¿Qué pretendes? –<br/>-Si yo no puedo tenerte, nadie puede A-Huan, al menos ya te di el placer de ver a tu hijo por primera y última vez –<br/>-A-Yao, ¿Por qué no quieres verlo? –<br/>-Ya vi, me cambiaste ¡me cambiaste por el hijo de Jiang FengMian! – apuntando el arma hacia el bebé, pero el alfa se gira dispuesto a recibir el tiro, cuando se escucha el sonido de dos disparos –<br/>La bala da en el hombro del alfa, que a pesar del dolor no suelta a su hijo, quien empieza nuevamente a llorar, mientras que otra bala a dado en el estomago del beta, el equipo médico ingresa y estabiliza a los heridos pero para un alfa la único que le importa es llevar a su hijo devuelta con su madre.<br/>Al caer la noche en el hospital un alfa entra en una habitación con en bebé en sus brazos haciendo que la madre del cachorro y sus padres respiren aliviados – ¡A-Yi! – tomando al bebé en brazos llevándolo a su pecho – ¡gracias XiChen, gracias! –<br/>-Te dije que te devolvería a nuestro hijo –<br/>- ¿Y ese beta? –<br/>-Jin GuangYao, está en estos momentos en cirugía tiene una bala en el estómago –<br/>-XiChen ¿y tú? –<br/>-Solo un rasguño en el hombro, nada de consideración – acercándose para abrazar al omega quien tiene al cachorro, pegado a su pecho comiendo – no hubiera querido vivir si te pasaba algo A-Cheng –<br/>-Mi señora, debemos darles espacio –<br/>-Concuerdo contigo FengMian, Jiang Cheng llámanos si necesitas algo –<br/>-Sí Madre – totalmente rojo por la situación – XiChen suéltame – sintiendo como es soltado – yo…yo –<br/>-A-Cheng – notando la mirada del omega en él – dime la verdad ¿te quieres divorciar de mí? – notando el terrible sonrojo de su omega – A-Cheng –<br/>-No – dejando que las lágrimas que había reprimido salgan – no, no quiero – levantando la mirada – pero eso no significa que no te cobraré lo que me hiciste –<br/>-Haré lo que sea A-Cheng, lo que sea seré tu más fiel esclavo – dando una sonrisa de bobo –<br/>-Bien, primero tienes que ser cariñoso conmigo, solo cuando estemos a solas, en público puedes darme besos en la frente o la mejilla, frente a mis padres me tratarás con la mayor devoción del mundo –<br/>-Lo que sea A-Cheng, ¿puedo? – viendo como su hijo lo observa y frunce ligeramente el ceño – o pequeño gruñón ¿crees que me voy a robar a mamá? Estás equivocado, nunca le haría daño a tu madre nunca – viendo como Jiang Cheng le entrega a su hijo – hola A-Yi, soy papá –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¡A-Yu! –<br/>- ¡Niños! – viendo como ambos chiquitos se arrojan a sus brazos – Auch –<br/>-Niños deben tener cuidado con él –<br/>-No Wei Ying, me alegra que estén bien – dando besos en las cabecitas de los niños – me alegra que estén bien –<br/>-Nosotros también ¿verdad A-Yuan? – viendo como el niño asienta con su cabecita y hace morritos en el pecho del alfa – por cierto –<br/>-Bueno Wen RouHan no solo despidió a los que ayudaron con el secuestro de los niños, sino que los envio a prisión, Wen Chao y Jin ZiXun están en cuidados intensivos – viendo el rostro del alfa – acá Lan WangJi y Jin ZiXuan se encargaron de dejarlos lisiados de por vida, sin mencionar la bienvenida que tendrán cuando vayan a prisión –<br/>- ¿Cuánto les darán? –<br/>-A Jin GuangYao mínimo cadena perpetua al igual que a Wang LingJiao, para Jin ZiXun y Wen Chao ya que intentaron violar a mi hija y Jin Ling, pena de muerte –<br/>-Eso es poco – diciendo el alfa musculoso –<br/>-Creo que es justo cuñado, además intentaron lastimar a los niños –<br/>-Pero te lastimaron también a ti, por lo tanto lastimaron a mi familia – haciendo sonrojar al alfa – ¿alguna razón por la cual GuangYao hiciera esto? –<br/>-Bueno, quería la herencia que Jin GuangShan había dejado a Jin Ling, y quería todo e dinero que me había dejado mi papá –<br/>-Así que por codicia hizo todo esto –<br/>-Bueno y para deshacerse de Jiang Cheng –<br/>-Motivo pasional – sobando el puente de su nariz – al menos nada malo sucedió ni a los niños tampoco les pasó algo malo –</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Final parte 1...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-XiChen basta – sintiendo toda su cara llena de besos – XiChen –<br/>-Te estoy mostrando mi entera devoción –<br/>-Pero – sintiendo un dedo sobre sus labios –<br/>-Pero nada A-Cheng, quiero demostrarte todos los días que me quedan de vida que eres lo más maravilloso que ha llegado a mi mundo, así que no protestes –<br/>-Pero pueden vernos alguien –<br/>-Que nos vean – tomando el rostro para besar a su omega en los labios <br/>Se escucha como tocan a la puerta de la habitación y Jiang Cheng empuja al alfa quien cae en el suelo justo cuando entran Lan WangJi con Wei WuXian y los dos niños – ¡niños! –<br/>- ¡Tío Jiang! –<br/>- ¡Jiujiu! – corriendo hacia los brazos de su tío, al llegar los tres chiquitos hacen morritos en el pecho del omega –<br/>-A-Cheng, si querías que te diera permiso pudiste haberlo dicho –<br/>-Por eso te dije que no fueras tan besucón – totalmente rojo –<br/>- Jiujiu –<br/>-Dime A-Yuan –<br/>- ¿Bebé? –<br/>-A-Yi está bien – dejando que los tres niños asomen sus cabecitas para ver al bebé durmiendo en una cuna – tiene una leve pañalitis, pero nada de cuidado – dando un beso a las tres cabecitas que están en su pecho –<br/>-Jiang Cheng, gracias por cuidarlos –<br/>-Primero muerto antes que dejar que alguno de ellos les pusiera la mano encima, por cierto ya XiChen me dio la noticia – haciendo sonrojar al omega –<br/>- ¿Qué noticia mami? –<br/>-A-Mei, A-Yuan acérquense – viendo como los dos niños dejan el regazo de Jiang Cheng y se acercan – en nueve meses habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia –<br/>-Eh, ¿vamos a tener un perro mami? – haciendo reír a Jiang Cheng –<br/>-A-Mei, ya te dije que puedes tener el animal que quieras menos un perro –<br/>-A-Mei, tu madre tendrá un bebé –<br/>- ¿Bebé? – mientras succiona su pulgar –<br/>-Así es serán los hermanos mayores de un lindo bebé –<br/>- ¡Tendré un nuevo hermano! – arrojándose a los brazos de sus padres –<br/>-A-Mei –<br/>-Sí –<br/>-Ven tu y yo tenemos que hablar – tomando a la niña de la mano para llevársela –<br/>-Tal parece que ahora A-Mei tiene a sus padres juntos –<br/>-Sí eso parece –<br/>-Por cierto, en ¿Dónde piensan vivir? –<br/>-Aún no he hablado eso con Lan Zhan, pero…por el momento yo seguiré viviendo en mi casa –<br/>-Arregla eso rápido idiota – sonriendo –<br/>-Claro Cheng, por cierto – mirando con cierta picardía al par – ¿para cuándo el segundo? –<br/>-Maldito imbécil – y haciendo sonreír a Lan XiChen –<br/>-Cuando A-Cheng se recupere podremos hablar de más hijos, por ahora tengo que ganarme a mi pequeño gruñón –<br/>- ¿A cual de los dos? –<br/>Un tanto pensativo, para luego besar rapidamente al omega – a los dos – mirando de reojo como Jiang Cheng rola los ojos –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Una noche mientras Wei Ying termina de acomodar a sus hijos para dormir, piensa en que a la mañana siguiente sus conejos tendrán una agradable sorpresa, puesto que está por salir en una cita con Lan WangJi, y este le tiene una sorpresa al omega.<br/>-Bien A-Mei dime ¿Cuándo quieres ir con tu papá? –<br/>- ¿Por qué no puede vivir con nosotros mami? –<br/>-Porque aún no estamos casados, ni siquiera me ha pedido matrimonio –<br/>-Mami, yo ya no quiero que estén alejados – abrazando a su madre –<br/>-No será por mucho A-Mei, ahora ve a dormir – viendo hacia la cuna de Yuan y nota que este está dormido abrazando la mariposa de peluche – toma tu conejo y ve a dormir –<br/>-Sí mami – dando un beso a la mejilla de su madre – adiós mami –<br/>-Descansa princesa – saliendo y cierra con cuidado la puerta – Mo, pude haber llamado a un servicio de niñeras –<br/>-No, soy el niñero de ellos, no hay problema Wei Ying, mientras no tenga que esforzarme mucho no recaeré – dando una sonrisa al alfa –<br/>-Bien entonces te encargo mis conejos, A-Mei aún tiene pesadillas por las noches –<br/>-Descuida no dejaré que nada asuste a A-Mei – viendo como el omega le devuelve la sonrisa y sale – bien mis pequeños conejos – entrando en la habitación y acostándose con mucho cuidado en la cama de MeiLing, ella lo siente se gira y lo abraza – dulce niña me tienes confianza aún dormida – dando un beso en la frente de la niña – bien a dormir –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Lan Zhan –<br/>-Wei Ying – tomando la mano del omega y llevando hacia la mesa en el restaurante – ¿Cómo están los niños? –<br/>-Están bien, aunque A-Mei aún continua con pesadillas – viendo como el alfa frunce el ceño – Lan WangJi no puedes ir a golpear a Wen Chao por cada vez que te digo que mi hija tiene pesadillas –<br/>-Sí puedo, para eso puedo hablar con Wen RouHan –<br/>-Bueno el señor Wen, es de enorme influencia en el ámbito jurídico, sin mencionar a tío Jiang –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Bien Lan Er gege, ¿Por qué invitaste a este omega a cenar? –<br/>-Wei Ying – sacando de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo negra – ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – viendo la brillante sonrisa del omega –<br/>-Lan Er gege, ¿Por qué de nuevo me pides matrimonio? – viendo sorpresa en los ojos del alfa – si la respuesta es la misma que de hace cinco años – tomando la mano del alfa – acepto, claro que acepto, aunque debes hablar con A-Mei –<br/>- Hablaré con ambos niños –<br/>-Bien y ¿en donde vamos a vivir? –<br/>- ¿Quieres vivir en la mansión? –<br/>- ¿Estás loco? Y que mis bollos se levanten a las cinco, son pequeños –<br/>-Tendrán que aprender el horario de la familia, siendo mis hijos –<br/>-Voy a morir – notando la sonrisa del alfa – para esto sí sonríes Lan WangJi – <br/>-Wei Ying es el motivo de mis sonrisas –<br/>-Lan WangJi no deberías decir cosas tan tiernas no estoy preparado – sintiendo una caricia en su mejilla –<br/>-Wei Ying es mío – besando al omega y sintiendo como este le corresponde –<br/>A la mañana siguiente cuando los niños bajan a tomar su desayuno ven a alfa esperando en la mesa por eso y al verlo la niña se arroja en sus brazos – ¡papi! –<br/>-A-Mei – dando un beso en la mejilla de su hija – ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? –<br/>-Estuvo bien papi, A-Yu nos cuidó a A-Yuan y a mí y no tuve pesadillas –<br/>-Me alegra saber eso – viendo como llega una de las empleadas con el desayuno – su madre ya viene –<br/>- ¿A dónde fue papi? –<br/>-Fue a verse con una persona – aunque no quiera decirlo, la madre de Wei Ying sigue siendo una molestia así que Wei Ying le pondrá un alto –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Ying dime ¿para qué querías verme? – tomando asiento enfrente del omega –<br/>-Dado que la quiero lejos de mis bollos y lejos de mí, creo que mi padre lo hubiera aprobado –<br/>- ¿A sí? – dando una sonrisa mientras recibe un sobre – ¿un regalo para tu madre? –<br/>-Espero que al menos no deje morir esa tienda de sedas, si la sabe administrar y dado que mi empresa será el proveedor tendrá suficiente dinero para vivir decentemente –<br/>-Creo que me hubiera gustado tener la fábrica –<br/>-Nunca tendrá nada de lo que me dejó mi papá, ¿lo toma o lo deja? –<br/>-Bien, bien…lo tomo, no tienes por qué molestarte –<br/>-Más le vale no volver a intentar buscar a mis hijos –<br/>-Descuida A-Ying no lo haré – poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cafetería – <br/>-No te creo nada SanRen – tomando su celular y llamando a Wen Xu – listo ya le entregué la propiedad –<br/>-Bien entonces solo esperemos que la lleve a la quiebra conociéndola lo hará en menos de una semana –<br/>-Bien ¿y qué hará el señor Wen? –<br/>-Mi padre se encargará de que esa mujer se vaya de la ciudad o China si eso quieres –<br/>-Entre más lejos de mis hijos esté mejor para mí –<br/>-Bien entonces déjanos eso en nuestras manos –<br/>-Gracias Wen Xu –<br/>-No hay de qué – colgando la llamada –<br/>Wei Ying se dirige hacia la mansión y al llegar es recibido por un par de enormes abrazos y besos de parte de sus hijos – niños no sabían que me extrañarían –<br/>- ¿A dónde fuiste mami? –<br/>-A solucionar un problema A-Mei – dando un beso en la nariz de su niña – ¿y tu padre? –<br/>-Con los patos –<br/>Wei Ying sale llevando de la mano a sus hijos, y observa a Lan WangJi alimentando a los patos, al llegar el alfa se gira y ve la sonrisa radiante de sus tres (cuatro) amores – Wei Ying –<br/>-Lan Zhan – acercándose y dando un beso al alfa – ¿ya les dijiste? –<br/>-No, quería que estuviéramos los dos –<br/>- ¿Qué pasa mami? –<br/>-Niños, Lan Zhan y yo – mostrando su mano y dejando ver el bello anillo adornado con una flor de loto – ¡vamos a casarnos! –<br/>- ¿Se van a casar? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>- ¡Mis papás estarán juntos! – arrojándose a los brazos de Lan WangJi mientras que Yuan se arroja a los brazos de Wei Ying –<br/>-Hablaremos con tío Jiang y Madame Yu para dejar todo listo –<br/>-Hmnmm, no dejaré que Wei Ying se vuelva a ir – besando al omega, pero escucha las risas de los niños – niños –<br/>-Papi le da muchos besos a mami – dando una adorable sonrisa –<br/>-Ah, con que mi niña está celosa –<br/>-Eh – notando el terrible sonrojo de su hija – <br/>- ¡Vengan niños es hora de la ronda de besos! – persiguiendo a los niños y halando a Lan WangJi al juego –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-A-Cheng dime ¿para qué me llamaste acá al parque? – viendo a su omega quien tiene en brazos a JingYi –<br/>- ¿No querías venir? –<br/>- No pienses mal A-Cheng, siempre que puedo quiero ver a mi omega y a mi cachorro – viendo como el omega hace un espacio y le entrega a su hijo – hola pequeño gruñón – notando como su hijo le frunce el ceño – heredó eso de ti – haciendo sonrojar al omega –<br/>-Pero tiene tus ojos, y tu sonrisa – haciendo sonreír al alfa – XiChen –<br/>-Dime A-Cheng – mientras arrulla a su hijo –<br/>-Recuerda que aún queda pendiente la ultima junta de divorcio –<br/>-Es verdad A-Cheng, si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo – viendo como el omega asienta – A-Cheng ¿Cuándo volverás a la mansión? –<br/>- ¿Tanto nos extrañas? –<br/>-Todos los días los extraño – <br/>-Bien entonces, hablaré con mis padres y creo que mañana podremos volver a la mansión Lan – viendo como el alfa sostiene su rostro – no seas cursi XiChen –<br/>-Me gusta cuando A-Cheng se sonroja – besando al omega, pero luego siente una pequeña patada en su pecho – o pequeño gruñón, me faltabas tú – dando un beso en la mejilla del bebé –<br/>-JingYi es muy celoso –<br/>-Tendrá que dejar de serlo, porque cuando tenga hermanos ¿Cómo se pondrá? –<br/>-Eh, ¿Quién te dijo que te daría más hijos? –<br/>-Debí decírtelo mientras salíamos, pero por lo menos quiero tres hijos – dejando boquiabierto al omega – así que tendremos que trabajar diligentemente – notando el terrible sonrojo en el omega – pero puedo esperar a que estés listo A-Cheng – besando la mejilla del omega –<br/>-Yo, yo te aviso – totalmente rojo – bien ¿no teníamos que ir al juzgado? –<br/>-Claro A-Cheng –<br/>A media mañana, el matrimonio Lan sale del juzgado habiendo solucionado su inconveniente, luego de eso toman caminos separados, Jiang Cheng se dirige hacia su trabajo en casa junto con su bebé, mientras que XiChen hace una parada en la cárcel para ver por ultima vez a cierta persona y para que le aclare ciertas cosas.<br/>-GuangYao –<br/>-A-Huan, que agradable sorpresa, me gustaría besarte pero este cristal nos separa –<br/>-No vine para eso GuangYao –<br/>-Entonces ¿para qué viniste? –<br/>-Para saber –<br/>- ¿Saber qué? –<br/>- ¿Por qué tanto odio a Jiang Cheng? Él no te ha hecho nada –<br/>-Me arrebató al hombre de mi vida, eso hizo – mirando fijamente al alfa – tú y yo nos habíamos prometido tantas cosas y luego tu padre vino y te hizo casar con ese omega –<br/>-Cosa que le agradezco, bien esa parte está aclarada ahora la otra – encendiendo una pequeña grabadora – ¿Por qué querías hacer sufrir a Jiang YanLi? ¿Qué te hizo ella? –<br/>-Ella, simplemente ser la destinada de ZiXuan, todos estaban felices por su unión mientras yo tenia que conformarme con la hija de Qin Cangye, no era justo que para ZiXuan la felicidad estuviera en bandeja de plata, mientras que para mí…tenia que esforzarme incluso para obtener la aprobación de ese beta –<br/>- ¿Por eso le provocabas abortos a Jiang YanLi? –<br/>-No, eso es tema aparte…es verdad que no quería ver la felicidad completa de ZiXuan y A-Li pero en realidad, no quería que ese niño tuviera derecho a parte de la herencia de mi padre –<br/>-Hiciste sufrir durante años a Jiang YanLi y Jin ZiXuan ¿por dinero? –<br/>-La vida es así de injusta –<br/>-Sí, es injusta…por eso estás donde estás por no conformarte con lo que tenías –<br/>-A-Huan –<br/>-Esta es la ultima vez que me vez – poniéndose de pie – adiós Meng Yao –<br/>-Adiós mi amado Lan Huan – mientras es llevado de vuelta a su celda –<br/>Esa noche en la mansión de los Jin, Lan XiChen reproduce el audio a la pareja y los ojos de Jiang YanLi se llenan de lágrimas mientras que Jin ZiXuan cierra con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto de encajar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos, tanto Jiang Cheng como su esposo pueden ver el dolor de la pareja, Jin GuangYao jugaba un doble juego al hacerles creer que estaba con ellos en su dolor mientras era el que lo provocaba, más de una vez Jiang YanLi estuvo a punto de morir por la pérdida de sangre productos de los abortos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Final parte 2...Recuperarte...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-ZiXuan – abrazando a Jin Ling – eso quiere decir –<br/>-Bueno eso lo averigüe con un preso al que pagué por información, me dijo que Jin GuangYao pagó a Wen Chao para provocarte el aborto a mi cuñada– escuchando el golpe de un florero, seguido del llanto de Jin Ling – Jin ZiXuan –<br/>- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué nos hizo esto?! –<br/>-ZiXuan –<br/>-Nunca le hice nada malo, siempre lo traté como igual ¡¿Por qué me hizo esto?! –<br/>-ZiXuan ya nada ganamos con estar así de molestos – acercándose para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo – tenemos a A-Ling y este nuevo cachorro – llevando la mano de su esposo a su vientre – ya no tenemos que sentir aflicción –<br/>-Solo por ti no iré a matar a mi hermano –<br/>-No quiero verte preso ZiXuan – besando a su esposo –<br/>-Bien yo me retiro, quise hacer esto por ustedes –<br/>-Lan XiChen gracias – estrechando la mano del alfa –<br/>-No hay de qué –<br/>Al llegar a la mansión el alfa es recibido por el sonido inconfundible de risas de bebé, así que sin perder el tiempo sube a su habitación para encontrar a su tío hablando con el bebé y como si este le entendiera le sonríe y ríe con sus comentarios. <br/>-Tío –<br/>-XiChen – acomodando al bebé en su hombro – llegaste temprano –<br/>- ¿Y A-Cheng? –<br/>-Regresa en unas horas, me dejó al bebé y me dijo que iría a hablar con sus padres – entregando el bebé a su padre – tu hijo se parece mucho a ti –<br/>-Aunque tiene mucho de A-Cheng – escuchando como hace gorgoritos – yo me haré cargo de mi hombrecito –<br/>-Perfecto XiChen, debes hablar con tu esposo para quedar en sus visitas –<br/>-No hace falta tío, A-Cheng vendrá de nuevo a la mansión – dando una enorme sonrisa a su tío –<br/>-Bien siendo así, XiChen no lo arruines –<br/>-No tío, no voy a arruinar a mi familia – viendo como el alfa asienta y se retira de la habitación – bien A-Yi – notando como su hijo lo observa fijamente – ven quiero mostrarte tu casa, en especial a los conejos – viendo como el bebé le sonríe –<br/>Esa noche, Jiang Cheng llega a la mansión Lan por su bebé y al llegar encuentra a padre e hijo dormidos y bien apapuchados uno al otro, haciendo sonreír como un bobo al omega así que se acerca con cuidado y toma a su bebé, haciendo despertar al alfa – lo siento –<br/>-No, tranquilo A-Cheng hace poco me había quedado dormido, ¿pasa algo? –<br/>-Llevaré a A-Yi a la mansión, mi mamá se ofreció a cuidarlo –<br/>-Eh, ¿Por qué dices eso? –<br/>-Espera y verás – saliendo con el bebé, al llegar a la entrada de la mansión lo entrega a su madre – gracias por cuidarlo hoy madre –<br/>-Bien una noche a solas es lo que tú y tu esposo necesitan – viendo el adorable sonrojo del omega – solamente no te olvides de tu hijo –<br/>-Eso nunca madre – viendo como ella asienta y sube a la limusina, esta se marcha y el omega sube las escaleras y entra de nuevo a la habitación –<br/>- ¿Y nuestro hijo? –<br/>-Te dije que mi madre accedió a cuidarlo por esta noche – soltándose el cabello –<br/>-Eh, A-Cheng ¿Qué haces? –<br/>- ¿Qué, qué hago? ¿se te ha olvidado que estamos casados? – notando el terrible sonrojo en el alfa –<br/>-No, claro que no…pero…yo…pensaba –<br/>-Acaso ¿los alfas piensan? – acercándose y dando un beso demandante al alfa – me casé contigo, y – tomando el miembro del alfa por encima de la ropa – esto que tienes acá es mío –<br/>-Tuyo y de nadie más – tomando al omega y arrojándolo en la cama – creo que alguien ha sido un muy mal niño –<br/>- ¿Me vas a castigar? – soltando el broche del pantalón del alfa y sintiendo un beso en los labios –<br/>-Oh, Jiang WanYi claro que te voy a castigar – bajando de golpe los pantalones del omega – y me vas a pedir por más – bajando lentamente hacia el miembro del omega –<br/>Lan XiChen lleva hacia su boca el miembro del omega y mientras lo succiona dirige sus dedos hacia los bellos y deliciosos glúteos del omega e introduce un dedo en la entrada que ya estaba perfectamente lubricada y empieza sus movimientos delirantes y deliciosos, logrando que el omega dejara salir deliciosos sonidos de placer.<br/>Los movimientos aumentaban, los sonidos eran delirantes, mientras Jiang Cheng gemía y clamaba por más sintiendo como tres dedos tocaban su próstata de manera deliciosa, y sintiendo la calidez de la boca del alfa haciendo tan buen trabajo con su miembro, sintiendo como el presemen bañaba la garganta del alfa.<br/>- ¡Ah! ¡XiChen, más! – llegando al orgasmo en la boca el alfa – XiChen<br/>-A-Cheng – besando sutilmente al omega, mientras siente como su miembro es estimulado por un par de manos ajenas – oh estás de travieso –<br/>-Esto es mío – apretando su agarre alrededor el miembro –<br/>-Por supuesto – dando una lujuriosa sonrisa –<br/>Los besos fueron en aumento, mientras la estimulación de parte del omega aumentaba, hasta el punto en el que el alfa no soportaba más, y gira al omega para penetrarlo suavemente, mordiendo la marca en la nuca de su omega, sintiendo como su aroma y el de su omega se mezclaban perfectamente, demostrando que son destinados, que son el uno para el otro; los movimientos y los sonidos de pieles chocando no se hicieron esperar, mientras los amantes susurraban palabras obscenas, que nunca dirían en publico pero en la intimidad de la habitación, el pudor quedaba relegado.<br/>Un par de rondas después, mientras el alfa masturbaba a su omega que subía y bajaba con maestría, la vista era gloriosa para el alfa, así que se sienta mientras llega al tercer orgasmo de la noche acuna el rostro de su omega para besarlo en los labios – te…amo…A-Cheng –<br/>-XiChen, te amo que no te quepa duda –<br/>-Nunca, nunca dudaría de ti – dando una sonrisa al omega – creo que he anudado –<br/>-Sí, lo siento – devolviendo la sonrisa – en verdad que quieres más hijos – <br/>-Sí A-Cheng, una niña hermosa con tus ojos –<br/>-Y que tenga tu sonrisa –<br/>-Bien – girándose con su esposo y quedando sobre él – entonces tenemos que trabajar –<br/>- ¿De nuevo? ¿no me piensas dejar descansar? –<br/>-Te dije que te iba a castigar – mientras besa el cuello del omega –<br/>-Eres un tramposo XiChen –<br/>-Pero así me quieres – retomando los movimientos pélvicos –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Mami mira papi te envía esto – entregando la horquilla a Jiang YanLi –<br/>-Gracias mi niña – viendo la horquilla con diseños de fénix – A-Li –<br/>-Dime A-Xian – terminando de acomodar el peinado del omega – <br/>-Estoy nervioso –<br/>-A-Xian hoy te casas con el amor de tu vida, el padre de tu hija, no tienes por qué tener nervios –<br/>-Creo que no podré hacer las postraciones – señalando su enorme vientre de ocho meses –<br/>-A-Xian, tranquilo podrás hacerlas y si no Lan WangJi entenderá, lo primero es su cachorro y tú –<br/>-SiZhui, es un bebé tranquilo se parece a su hermana – acariciando su pancita – por cierto ¿Qué dice el pavo real? –<br/>-Está contento y espera con ansias el nacimiento de Yue – acariciando su vientre de cinco meses – solo falta A-Cheng –<br/>-Sí lo han intentado por varios meses y aún nada – dando una sonrisa –<br/>-No hay que perder las esperanzas A-Cheng tendrá un nuevo bebé – viendo como Jiang FengMian entra – padre –<br/>-A-Xian ¿estás listo? –<br/>-Tío Jiang estoy nervioso –<br/>-Nada de nervios A-Xian – colocando el velo rojo sobre la cabeza del omega – es tu día y debes verte esplendido –<br/>- ¿Y Lan Zhan? –<br/>-Mi papi te está esperando mami – dando una sonrisa a su madre –<br/>-Bien, entonces vamos –<br/>El omega sale conducido por su tío, hija y su hermana del alma, hacia el altar del buda en el que el alfa lo espera, al llegar intercambian miradas y la ceremonia ha dado inicio, el monje conduce la ceremonia y todos observan como el alfa y el omega hacen las tres postraciones y declaran su amor a los cielos, a la tierra y a sus familias.<br/>Al terminar la ceremonia alfa y omega deciden pasar su noche marital arrullando a sus dos conejos dado que ese mismo día el alfa Lan WangJi firmó los documentos de adopción del pequeño Wei Yuan y el apellido de su niña pasó a ser Lan, Lan MeiLing.<br/>Entra en la habitación y observa a su ahora esposo con un poco de ropa más ligera – listo –<br/>- ¿Se durmieron? –<br/>-Fueron demasiadas emociones para un día – acercándose al alfa quien lo toma en brazos – ¿nos puedes cargar a los dos? –<br/>-Hmnmm –<br/>-Jajajajaja, Lan Er gege eres un alfa en verdad fuerte – acariciando el rostro del alfa – después de mucho vuelvo contigo –<br/>-Hmnmm – llevando al omega y acostándolo suavemente en la cama – te recuperé –<br/>-Sí, me recuperaste y a nuestra niña también –<br/>-No –<br/>-Eh –<br/>-A mis hijos los recuperé – besando al omega y sintiendo una patada de SiZhui – nuestro hijo quiere mimos –<br/>-Pues más te vale darlos, porque SiZhui ama la voz de su padre y hermanos – escuchando una canción tarareada por su padre – Lan Zhan – viendo como este levanta la mirada – te amo –<br/>-Y yo a ti Wei Ying – fundiéndose en un largo y profundo beso –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Por qué tenías que anudar XiChen? –<br/>-A-Cheng lo siento – mientras ambos escuchan a su hijo clamar por atención –<br/>-Te dije que te esperaras y me dejaras ver a JingYi ahora tenemos que esperar que tu nudo baje, y siempre se demora– dando un golpe en la cabeza del alfa –<br/>-A-Cheng lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude contenerme – dando una suave sonrisa al omega que lo ve con cara de matarlo – A-Cheng –<br/>-Dime –<br/>-Ya no escucho a JingYi – viendo como la puerta se abre un poco – ¿tío? –<br/>-Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, yo cuidare a mi nieto – cerrando la puerta –<br/>Las suaves risas de los esposos no se hacen esperar, haciendo sonreír al alfa mayor que tiene al bebé en sus brazos devorando su biberón – creo JingYi que a este paso tendrás un hermano o hermana – notando como el bebé frunce el ceño – pequeño gruñón seguramente serás alfa – ingresando con el bebé a su habitación –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Vamos A-Xian puja –<br/>-No, no puedo ¡estoy muy cansado! – apretando la mano de Jiang YanLi –<br/>-Vamos Dr. Wei un poco más –<br/>- ¡Hubiera preferido la cesárea! ¡SiZhui sal ya! –<br/>Todos afuera de la sala de partos observan a cierto alfa parado en la puerta sin señales de querer moverse – WangJi –<br/>-Tío –<br/>-Él estará bien descuida –<br/>-Pero sus gritos –<br/>-Lan WangJi recuerda él no sabe que son los dolores de parto –<br/>-Papi – viendo como el alfa se coloca a la altura de ella y Yuan – ¿mami estará bien? –<br/>-Él estará bien, señor Jiang por favor –<br/>-Claro, mi señora –<br/>-Te entiendo FengMian, niños vengan cuando su hermano haya nacido los traeremos – tomando a los niños y llevándolos lejos de los gritos del omega –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>-Bien un último esfuerzo Dr. Wei –<br/>-Ok, ok – tomando aire y pujando con fuerza hasta que se escucha un llanto – ¿ya nació? –<br/>-Si A-Xian ya nació – acercándose al doctor para ver al bebé – es precioso A-Xian – <br/>-Quiero verlo – la omega se acerca con el bebé en brazos y lo entrega a su madre, en el acto el bebé se calma y huele a su madre –<br/>-Hola SiZhui, soy mamá – con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –<br/>-Iré a decirle a Lan WangJi – saliendo y dejando al omega con las enfermeras que se encargan de dejarlo presentable a su esposo –<br/>- ¿Ya nació? – viendo como la omega asienta se hace a un lado –<br/>-Ve, tienes que ver a tu cachorro, A-Xian está bien –<br/>El alfa ingresa en la habitación y ve a Wei Ying arrullando a un pequeño bulto pelinegro el cual hace ruiditos tiernos y no deja de ver a su madre, cuando el alfa se hace a un lado de ellos, el pequeño Lan SiZhui gira su vista y la deja fija en el alfa que lo observa.<br/>-Ten carga a tu hijo Lan Zhan – entregando al bebé – ten cuidado con su cabecita –<br/>-SiZhui – notando como el bebé es atento a su voz – hola, soy tu padre – tomando la manita del SiZhui con mucho cuidado – es perfecto Wei Ying –<br/>-Se parece a ti –<br/>-Los bebés recién nacido no se parecen a nadie – besando al omega –<br/>-Será igual a ti – viendo la tierna escena –<br/>-Y tendrá tu corazón Wei Ying –<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>- ¿Estás seguro? – viendo como el omega asienta con emoción –<br/>-Sí XiChen, estoy embarazado tengo un mes exacto – sintiendo como lo toman en brazos – ¡bájame! –<br/>-Un hijo ¡un hijo! – dando vueltas con el omega en sus brazos – ¡seré padre otra vez! – bajando al omega y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – gracias, A-Cheng, gracias – besando al omega –<br/>Tres meses después la hija de Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi conoce el mundo, llenando de alegría el corazón de sus padres y de quienes la esperaban con mucha ilusión, ahora solo falta por el nacimiento de la pequeña Lan Yeni, quien es esperada por sus padres, como un dulce anhelo en el corazón de su padre, el destino que se encargó de separar a los hermanos Lan de sus destinados se ha encargado nuevamente de unirlos de darles la oportunidad de recuperar lo que alguna vez creyeron perdido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Extra 9: Nuestra familia...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Observando a su esposo sentado en una mecedora, mientras amamanta a su hija recién nacida, Lan XiChen se da cuenta de que tiene la mejor de las familias, así que con mucho cuidado se acerca y cubre el pecho de Jiang Cheng con una manta – no quiero que te enfríes A-Cheng – dando una sonrisa –<br/>
-Gracia XiChen – sosteniendo la pequeña manito de su dulce Yeni – es tan tranquila, no se parece a JingYi – sonriendo –<br/>
-A-Yi se parece a ti – besando la frente de su esposo – me alegra que hubiera nacido sin problemas aunque me preocupe bastante por ti –<br/>
- ¿Por mí? –<br/>
-Sí estabas en una situación extraña tú no sabías lo que son los dolores de parto – sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Jiang Cheng – pero me alegra que todo saliera bien y pudieras tener a esta niña tan hermosa, es tan hermosa como A-Yi, aunque mi hija… –<br/>
-Yeni se parece a ti – dando una sonrisa al alfa – por cierto ¿Cuándo debes volver al juzgado? –<br/>
-Tengo unos días de licencia así que descuida, te ayudaré con A-Yi, Yeni debe ser tu prioridad ahora – escuchando unos llantos provenientes de la habitación de al lado – hablando de mi hombrecito –<br/>
-Ve, A-Yeni aún no ha terminado de comer – besando la cabecita de su hija y viendo como el alfa sale de la habitación – te pareces mucho a tu padre – sonriendo – eres tan tranquila, espero que puedas controlar a tu hermano, porque él no es nada tranquilo –<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Terminando de colocar la pijama a su pequeño SiZhui, lo toma y llena su carita de besos – listo Lan Zhan SiZhui está listo para ir a dormir –<br/>
-Hmnmm – tomando al bebé y llevándolo a su cuna – descansa SiZhui – arropando a su hijo – y A-Me y A-Yuan –<br/>
-Ya deben estar en cama iré a verlos – sonriendo mientras deja a su esposo con su bebé – A-Mei, A-Yuan es hora de dormir, viendo a los dos niños jugando con sus peluches –<br/>
-Mami no tengo sueño –<br/>
-Yo tampoco mami –<br/>
-Deben dormir mañana tienen clases – sonriendo – además mañana iremos a conocer a la bebé del tío Jiang, deben ir descansados –<br/>
-Mami –<br/>
-Dime A-Yuan ¿Qué sucede? –<br/>
- ¿Bebé? –<br/>
-Sí Jiang Cheng dio a luz ayer y hoy le dieron el alta, pero para comodidad de la bebé hasta mañana iremos a verla – sonriendo –<br/>
-Entonces A-Yi tiene una hermanita –<br/>
-Así es –<br/>
-Mami yo quiero una hermana – viendo la enorme sonrisa de su madre –<br/>
-Tal vez cuando SiZhui crezca un poco más – sonriendo – bien a la cama los dos – acercándose para acomodar a sus hijos, colocarles el pijama y darles su beso de la buenas noches – bien descansen niños –<br/>
-Hasta mañana mami – viendo como el omega sale de la habitación –<br/>
-Wei Ying –<br/>
-Dime Lan Zhan –<br/>
-Mi hermano me ha llamado –<br/>
-Que dice el hermano XiChen – dando una enorme sonrisa –<br/>
-Que avisemos en que momento del día iremos para ver a mi sobrina –<br/>
-Entiendo, creo que mañana irán todos desde tío Jiang y Madame Yu hasta A-Li con el pavo real – sonriendo, para luego ser tomado en brazos – bien tenemos que ir a dormir –<br/>
-Hmnmm – besando al omega – te amo Wei Ying –<br/>
-Y yo a ti Lan Zhan – acurrucándose en el pecho del alfa y aspirando su delicioso aroma a sándalo – Lan Zhan –<br/>
-Hmnmm –<br/>
-A-Mei quiere una hermana –<br/>
-Esperaremos que SiZhui crezca un poco – haciendo sonrojar al omega – bien es hora de dormir –</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola a todos mis lectores...<br/>Espero que estén de maravilla y que este tiempo de cuarentena lo estén llevando lo mejor posible...<br/>Bien esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado...<br/>Bien hasta una próxima, nos estamos leyendo...</p><p>Tsukimorikan fuera...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>